Pearls and Motorcycles
by Carlaeme26
Summary: Theo Nott comes from money, priviledge and power. But life for a well off Pure-Blood is not as easy as one would imagine. Faced with choices no teenager should have to face, will Theo join the Death Eaters or choose a path not laid out by his father? More in chapter one. Story Complete, currently being betaed and edited. Not completely canon.
1. Lost Angel

**A/N Hello, Thank you for choosing to read this. It was a challenge given to me to write a story about a non main or non canon character from Harry Potter. I choose Theodore Nott. This is a romance style story with some drama and angst. The pairings planned are, TN/DG, DM/AG, BZ/TD, EM/SP, GG/MB, PP/OC, OC/OC.**

* * *

In **this story you will encounter mature content, that content being, sex, child abuse and torture, along with language. I will place warnings before the chapters that contain content I feel you should be given a heads up about.**

 **Since this is only my second story ever, I was unsure what my writing style would be until it developed on the screen. The story goes back and forth between Theo Nott's past and his present. I have tried to make it as clear as I could when you are reading about his past to avoid confusion. His past helps to form the man he becomes and is important to the story. The further into the story you get, the more questions will be answered and the more about the characters you will understand. You won't know the answer to the 'why' questions right away, but I promise each chapter whether it is past or present gets you a little closer to those answers.**

 **So once again, thank you for giving Theo a try. He is excited that you want to know a little more about him. He knows his past will not be easy to read, but it was a story he needed to share.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This story will follow the original, but is not completely canon.**

 **Story progress, updated: July 10th, 2019**

 **Chapters 1 through 5 fully edited.**

 **Chapters 6 through 26 are fully betaed.**

 **Chapters 27 through epilogue have only been proofed.**

Chapter 1: Lost Angel

 _18 years ago;_

 _The hospital smelled funny, and Theodore didn't like the very bright lights. He sat in the corner of the room, in a chair much too large for his four year old frame. He Clutched tightly to his blanket, as he listened to his mum, and dad talk softly. Mommy had been sick for a while now, although she had only been in the hospital for the last few weeks. Theodore's dad had not let him come with him to visit mum, until today. He slowly looked around the room, at the flashing lights, and magical monitors displaying all the important information for the healers. He would come to hate hospitals later in life, never understanding today was the reason why.  
_

 _His father finally stood, called Theodore over to him, and lifted him up so he could sit beside his mother. His mum tried to sit up as best she could, but the movement made her cough. Her dark hair that used to be so thick and shinny, had thinned and looked stringy. Her dark eyes, once vibrant and full of life, looked dull and weak._

 _Theodore had always heard people tell his mother, "He's got your eyes Claudette, and his father's chin."_

 _Theodore gave his mum a hug and didn't want to let go, when his father told him he was holding her to tightly. "Theodore, let go! Your mother is weak and you need to be strong for her."_

 _His mother pleaded with her husband that it was fine. "Theo, just let me hold him. He is not hurting me." Theodore Sr. gave up and went to take his son's place in the chair._

 _Theodore sat with his mother, while she read him his favorite story, one his father hated. A muggle story, about a French girl and a prince who had turned into a beast of some kind. His mother's voice got weaker and weaker with every word, but Theodore could have read it to her from memory, so he didn't mind. He loved being with mommy after all this time. His father had been so distant lately, never around, and when he was, he was always so angry. The four year old didn't understand what was going on, he had learned to stay out of his father's way, when they were at the Manor. Today, however, daddy didn't seem angry. He seemed sad, which scared Theodore even more._

 _The story had gotten to the part, where the French girl tried to run away, but wolves had over come her, when mommy suddenly dropped the book. Everything happened so quickly. Theodore's father grabbed him, put him on the floor, and screamed for healers to get in there. Daddy's voice was scary, the way it sounded when he yelled at the men who managed the Nott family factories. Healers flooded into the room, and Theodore had to move back to keep from being trampled. No one seemed to notice him standing there. People shouted, wands were out doing magic, lights were flashing, and alarms kept making that terrible noise, that let you know something was wrong. Theodore's father's voice got louder and more panicked with every word the older Nott shouted. Theodore cryed, and tried to hide under the small side table, by the chair both he and his father had occupied earlier. He held even tighter to his blanket and cried louder as the noise in the room got louder._

 _Eventually, there was no noise, aside from Theodore's sobs under the table. The healers turned off the monitors, and left the room. His father stood, his back to him, facing mommy with his face in his hands. After a few minutes, Theodore scampered out from under the table, and stood behind his father and tryed to get his attention. His governess, Clair came into the room and took Theodore's hand to take him home._

 _"NO!" His father's voice rang out. "Bring him over here. He needs to see." C_ _lair slowly lead the toddler over to his father and tried to assure him it was alright. Mommy was at peace._

 _Nott Sr. grabbed Clair by the wrist, "Do not fill my son's head with lies and fluff! He is a Pure-Blood wizard and a Nott! He can handle the truth!"_

 _Theodore's father then pushed him toward the bed, and told him to look at his mother and remember what death looked like. Theodore started to cry again and hid his face in his blanket. Nott Sr. grabbed the blanket from him, threw it to Clair, and told her to get rid of it._

 _"It is time he grew up and started acting like the Pure-Blood he is." He then picked up the book, and threw that at Clair as well, instructing her to burn it. "His mother is gone, I will have no more of that damnable Muggle crap in my home."_

 _xXXx_

Theo threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight, coming through the curtains of the Muggle London hotel room in which he was staying. The phone on the night stand beside the bed, was ringing with his wake up call. He picked up the receiver and slammed it down. He loved certain Muggle things, like telephones. He thought of them as ingenious and simple. He knew however, most of the people in the world he had to reenter today, would look down on things, like the mobile phone he kept in his pocket. He had spent the better part of the last three years in Muggle parts of the states; things like having an owl bring him mail, would have looked odd.

Theo looked over at the buxom brunette, laying on her stomach beside him. He rolled over and pulled her closer to him, and nuzzled his face in her hair. "I am not the one who has to be up this early." The brunette told him. "Let me sleep."

"You know I have a meeting in two hours, Anna." He started kissing her neck.

Anna replied pushing him away, "Then go take a shower Theo, and let me sleep."

Theo groaned and climbed out of the bed. He had met Anna somewhere in Dallas, Texas. She had become one of his closet friends. She was wild and loved traveling around with him. She claimed she was not ready to settle down, and being a witch, made it so easy to just go anywhere. She had always wanted to see Europe, and Theo's misfortune, of returning to England, gave her a chance. The two had tried dating for while, but Anna just couldn't tie herself to only one man, and honestly, Theo's heart remained in the past. So they shared a friendship, that included certain, 'benefits'. But that would be ending this morning, once he left the hotel. Theo had only been back to the wizard world of London twice in the last three years. Once, to attend the trial of his best mate, Draco, and the other time to attend the trial of his other mate, Greg. He had expected the former to be thrown in Azkaban, and the key lost at sea. But somehow, Draco had managed to avoid doing time. Greg, had not been so lucky.

He turned on the shower, and waited for it to get hot. He ran through the plans for the day in his head. At 9am, he had to met with the law office to have the family factories signed over to him. At 11am, was the Funeral arrangements. He still didn't know what he would do when he got there. It was no secret that he and his father had had a falling out when he was fifteen, and now at twenty-two he felt no more love for the man, than he did back then. He steped into the shower and stood, letting the hot water run over his shoulders, relaxing him.

He heard Anna in the bathroom, "Are you going to join me?"

"I may, if you behave yourself." Anna opened the curtain and smiled.

"Who, me?" Theo, reached over and pulled her into the shower with him.

Anna giggled and threw her arms around his neck, but jumped back. "Damn, why do you always have the water so hot?"

"Oh, you know, to warm up my cold heart." Theo pulled her back into his arms.

"I was only teasing you last night, you don't have a cold heart." Anna pulled away to wet her hair. "It's positively frozen."

Theo smacked her butt, "If you would stay with me, than maybe it would thaw out a little."

Anna turned to face him, "Oh no, Mr. Nott. We have already been through this, you have to grow up in the next few hours, and become the head of the Nott family, and of the Nott factories. I get to stay unruly and enjoy as many British men as I can find. We will run across each other again, one day, I promise."

Theo pouted, "Fine, if this is to be goodbye, I want my kiss."

"Maybe, one last kiss..." Theo already had her pushed up against the shower wall and cut her off with his mouth.

xXXx

 _18 years ago;_

 _Theodore stood in the Nott Manor grand entrance hall, and fidgeted with his tie. Clair had told him to wait there, while she went to get her wrap she had left in her room. Daddy had been even angrier, since the hospital, than he had been in the preceding weeks. Theodore just missed his mommy, and didn't understand why so many people were in their garden. Every one who walked by, had cooed over how cute he looked, and how grown up. Funny, how a tiny suit made people think a four year old was grown up. All Theodore wanted to do was cry, rip the stupid tie off, and go hide in his room. Finally, Clair returned with her wrap. She bent down to fix his tie, and kiss him on the cheek.  
_

 _"How are you doing, little love?" She asked, picking him up. Theodore laid his head on her shoulder, and shrugged._

 _His father came in to the hall just then, and gave Clair a dirty look. "Put him down! He will walk in on his own accord."_

 _"Sir, he is only four, and this is all a little overwhelming, don't you think?" Clair asked the older Nott._

 _"No. I do not. His mother is gone, he will walk in like a Prue-Blood, and honor her properly." He took Theodore from her, and stood him on his feet. Theodore started to cry, and turned to get Clair to pick him back up._

 _"Would you like me to walk in with him behind you?" Clair asked while Theodore pulled on her dress and she tried to stop him._

 _"Theodore, stop crying!" His father grabbed his hand. "No, he will walk in with me. Please go see if it's time." Clair nodded, and walked toward the door, leading to the gardens._

 _Theodore Sr. bent down to his son's level, and smoothed his suit coat, and straightened his tie. "Son, you mother wouldn't want you crying right now. You need to stand up straight, and walk in with me."_

 _Little Theodore continued to cry, "I want mommy."_

 _"She is not here. Stop this now! Stand up, and take my hand!"  
_

 _"Yelling at the boy, may not be the best way to calm him down." Nott Sr, turned to see his friend, Lucius Malfoy, standing behind him. Lucius offered his hand, "Sorry to be tardy Theo, our boy was also being," he paused a moment, "impossible." Nott Sr. shook Malfoy's hand. The Malfoy's then swept passed them, and into the garden, to find seats.  
_

 _Nott Sr. turned to his son, "Now you have embarrassed me." He let go of Theodore's hand, and lifted his arm as if to strike him._

 _Clair stepped between the Nott males, "Sir, it is time." She then turned to the younger Nott, "Theodore, dry your tears now, Daddy needs you to be stronger than he is right now. Can you be strong for me, just for a little while?" Theodore nodded, and wiped his eyes. His father gave Clair a thankful nod, took his son's hand, and together they walked into the garden toward the casket._

xXXx

Theo hated wearing a suit. He found them restrictive, because he felt he couldn't be himself, while wearing one. He had to admit the pants were more roomy than the Muggle jeans he preferred, still he hated a suit. He sat in the Ministry of Magic Legal Department lobby, waiting for the Company lawyers to call him. He kept tugging at the blue tie, Anna had picked out for him. He was just going to dress like he always had, but she had insisted that he needed to, 'look the part'. So here he was, ridiculous shoes, dark grey pants and suit coat, light grey dress shirt, and blue tie. He had refused the vest and cuff links.

After what had seemed forever, a plump witch sitting behind a desk finally, looked up, "Mr. Nott, they are ready for you now."

Theo stood and went through the door for which he was instructed. Inside the room, was a long conference table that could sit twenty people. Mr. Prince, who had been handling the family factories, while Nott Sr. sat in Azkaban for his part during the second war, was the first person to stand and greet him. "Nott Jr., glad to see you again. Sorry, it couldn't be for more happy reasons."

Theo considered the man's hand for a moment. He briefly shook it, and then walked past him, toward the lawyers. "It is only unhappy for you Mr. Prince, as your services will no longer be required. I personally am glad the asshole is dead." Theo set his brief case on the table and look at his Lawyers, "Let's get this over with, shall we."

Theo had not seen either of these two men, since the day his father had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Theo only nineteen at the time, was deemed not ready to take over for his father. Mr. Prince had been placed in charge of the Nott factories, until Theo's twenty-fifth birthday or Nott Sr.'s death, whichever came first.

Mr. Miller, who Theo always called 'Lawyer Number One', because he was the only one who ever talked, stood to shake his client's hand. "Mr. Nott. Good to see you. We have several documents that will need your attention, then Mr. Hubbard and I can complete the transfer."

Theo shook the man's hand, "Do get on with it then."

They went over how the transfer would work. Theo, along with the lawyers, would need to visit each of the factories during the course of the week, to meet with the managers. There were several papers that needed to be signed by both Theo, and the managers, to complete the transfer in leadership. The paper work being done in the office today, would be sent to the bank, transferring authority of the accounts from Mr. Prince to Theo. It would also be putting everything from the factories to Nott Manor in Theodore Jr.'s name.

Before the last papers were signed, Mr. Prince made a plea for his position. "Mr. Nott, I am not sure how you expect to take over, since you have had nothing to do with the business for the last three years. You have been out of the country, spending your allowance at your leisure, and have shown little interest in the goings' on of your father's businesses. I would be happy to stay on board and run the factories for you, while you get use to living has a Wizard and an English man again."

Theo gave Mr. Prince that famous crooked Nott smile, making him look more like his father than he liked. "Mr. Prince, although I may not have been here, following you around like a puppy, I assure you, I kept up on the goings' on of my family's businesses. As for my father, I have no interest in discussing that son of bitch and his misuse of power. He was a greedy, uncaring, self centered bastard, who's only interest was being on top, despite how he got there. I see many of his qualities in you. Perhaps, that is why you were chosen to run things, until now."

Mr. Prince signed the last papers, than stood to leave the room. "Mark my words, little boy, the day will come when you will wish you had kept me on." With that he stalked from the room.

Theo thought of going after him, to retort. But to be honest, and as much as he hated it, being in this room with these men, did remind him of the little boy he had been running away from for the last five years.

xXXx

 _17 years ago;_

 _Theodore sat in his room, stared at the door and wondered when his father would come in to say goodnight. Clair normally put him to bed after reading a story, but she had the night off. After a few minutes, the five year old climbed out of bed, and grabbed the story book off the table in his room. He went to his fathers bedroom first, but his dad was not in there. Theodore figured he must still be in the study, since that is where his father spent most of his time._

 _Theodore pushed the heavy doors of the study open and saw his father seated at the desk. His father looked up, "Where are you suppose to be, young man?"  
_

 _Theodore stopped in his tracks, "In bed, Sir."_

 _"Than why are you in my study?" His father looked pointedly at him._

 _"I haven't had a story yet."_

 _"Clair has the day off: you will have to sleep without a story." Nott Sr. went back to his work. It was a couple of minutes before he realized Theodore had not left the room. "Why are you still standing there?"_

 _Theodore took a couple steps forward and held up the book, "Would you read me a story, please?"_

 _Nott Sr. looked taken aback. He had never read his son a story, than again, come to think of it, he had never put his son to bed. Whenever Clair had a night off, Claudette had been there. Clair had not had a night off, since Claudette had passed, and against what he really wanted, he had finally given in to the woman, and granted her one night. Now, his five year old, held up a book, and asked him to read to him. Suddenly, Theodore Sr. was very nervous. His first reaction would have been to yell at the boy, but in all honesty, the child had done nothing wrong, aside from getting out bed. Now, he and Theodore Jr., were locked in what seemed like a stare down, to see whose resolve was stronger._

 _Sr. pushed himself away from the desk, he had decided to give it a try. He towered over the little boy, as he walked over to him and took the book. "Fine, one short story, and then it is off to bed. Do you understand?"_

 _Theodore nodded yes, while his father went to the grey couch in his study, and sat down. Theodore climbed up on the couch, then tried to climb onto his father's lap. Sr. pushed him back, "What are you doing?"_

 _"I wanted to sit on your lap, the way I would mommy's" Theodore looked up at his father, his dark eyes reminded the man of his wife's eye's. Nott Sr. suddenly stood quickly, and put the book on the coffee table, "Go to bed, Theodore."_

 _"But, what about the story?"_

 _"I said, go to bed, NOW!" The man's voice echoed in the room._

 _Theodore scrambled off the couch, and ran for the stairs, as tears ran down his face. As he got to the stairs, he heard his father voice crack, when he yelled, "Do not get out of that bed again!"_

xXXx

Theo walked in the funeral home, removing the tie and putting it in his pocket. His father didn't deserve respect as far as Theo was concerned. He was greeted by Mr. Wood, who ran the place. Theo was surprised how much the older man looked like his son Oliver. Then again, perhaps it was the fact that the man was wearing his son's Quidditch jersey. Mr. Wood explained, he would be on his way to the match after their appointment. "I hope my being ready for the game is not offensive in anyway." He told Theo, while shaking the younger man's hand.

"Not at all. I would prefer a more causal dress myself, but I just came from my lawyers' office." Theo explained.

Mr. Wood smiled, "Hope you got everything in order. My office is right this way." He led him to a small office, covered in pictures of caskets and fabric swatches, and pamphlets that explained everything, from menus for meals after the services, to plot pricing. "Perhaps, we should start with a casket. His plot has already been purchased right beside your mother's." Mr. Wood handed him a list of types of caskets and their cost.

Theo looked over it quickly. "Do you have it listed what type he had for my mother?"

Mr. Wood picked up his wand, and waved it at his filing cabinet. "I think, I still have her records." A file drawer opened, and the file came out. Mr. Wood grabbed it from the air, opening it up. "Ah, yes, it is right here, Mahogany with green silk."

"Just give him whatever he got for my mother." Theo laid the list back on the desk.

"Alright. Are you wanting a viewing before the services?"

"There will be no services." Theo said, looking around the room.

"Sir?"

Theo snapped his head back to the man, "I spoke in English, did I not?"

"Yes, but you may wish later that you had done so. Are you sure?" Mr. Wood said with a concerned note to his voice. "I can put together something small and tasteful. We don't have to do anything as grand as your mother's."

"I have already said, there will be no services. Who would come, Mr. Wood? You? The families who were devastated by the war? Harry Potter? Perhaps, all his Death Eater friends?" Theo stood up, putting his hands on the man's desk and looking down at him. "Ah, no they can't, they are all in Azkaban, where they belong! Just put the bastard in the casket, wearing whatever he has on, and put him in the ground!" Theo turned to walk out.

Mr. Wood cleared his throat, causing Theo to turn around. "I almost forgot to pay you, sorry." Theo reached into his pocket for his gold.

"It's not that, Sir. I knew you wouldn't forget that." Mr. Wood hesitated. "It's just that Azkaban sent him over, without clothes."

Theo blanched, "I see. I will have something sent over." Theo paid the man, and headed to his family's Manor. The last place in the world he wanted to go.

 **A/N So that is the beginning, what did you think? Let me know if it was to difficult to keep track between the past and the present. Since you read Chapter one, why not try chapter two, you really get to know more about Theo in that chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	2. A Monar of Speaking

**A/N Warning this chapter contains child abuse.**

Chapter 2: A Manor of Speaking

 _16 Years Ago_

 _Theodore was supposed to play in his room when the weather was bad. It had rained now for four days in a row and he had become bored with his room. After four days, the six year old needed to run. Theodore waited until his father had left for the Ministry on business and Clair had busied herself preparing his lesson plan for the next week. Theodore grabbed his toy racing broom and ran through the manor, as he pretended to be the seeker for England's team in the Quidditch World Cup. He chased that snitch from his bedroom through all the empty guest rooms on the second floor. It evaded his reach, down the stairs to the first floor and through the ball room, the formal dinning room_ _and sitting rooms. He almost had it when it went into the small parlor, where his mother had always taken tea with her friends. That snitch went back up the stairs to the second floor, past the library, then back down the stairs. It flew through the kitchen and back, when the staff yelled at the seeker to get out of there. It found it's way into Theodore Sr's study that had somehow been left open while father was away. It finally hovered above the desk, just out of the seeker's reach. If the seeker could just get up on the chair, he could reach that snitch.  
_

 _Theodore climbed onto the large chair that swiveled and made him loose his balance. He caught himself on the back of it, then turned to see the snitch still waiting for him. England's seeker only needed to lean forward, just a little more. Just a little more. He had it, England's seeker caught the snitch! England Wins! In celebration, Theodore danced in the chair, hooping and hollering at the outstanding performance of England's Team. He heard a crash as his broom hit a picture frame on the desk and sent it hurling to the floor. The celebration was over. Theodore jumped off the chair and ran to the pieces that laid on the floor. Perhaps, Tom, his father's butler, could fix it. Theodore started to gather the pieces in his hands, when he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine._

 _"What in Merlin's name, are you doing in here?" Nott Sr's voice, thundered through the room._

 _Theodore began to shake, while he looked up at the six foot five inch wizard who was Theodore Nott Sr. "I was only playing, sir." He stood as tall as he could. Being six, his slightly less than four foot frame, was nothing, next to his father.  
_

 _His father surveyed the room, noted the broom on the floor and broken frame in Theodore's hands. It only took mere seconds, for him to piece together what had happened._

 _"What have you done? Give me that, this instant." Nott Sr. held out his hand for the pieces._

 _Theodore placed them in his father's hand, as quickly as possible, then took several steps backwards and ran into the desk. He stood there and shook, while he waited for his father to speak._

 _His father looked at the picture frame, his favorite one of his wife, ruined in his hands. "What have you been told about playing in here, young man?"  
_

 _Theodore tried not cry and spoke as clearly as he could, "That I am not allowed, Sir."_

 _"So, today, you thought the rules didn't apply, did you?" His father set the pieces on the desk. "I am waiting, Theodore!"_

 _Theodore's eye's betrayed him, as tears began to run down his face, "No, Sir."_

 _Theodore's father slapped him across the face, which caused the six year old to stumble and fall to the ground. Theodore's father had struck him before, but the searing pain that stung his face this time, was unlike anything he had felt previously. He put his hand to his face to cover the welt that had formed quickly, while he tried to stand back up. He had already learned from times before, laying on the ground like this, was unbecoming of a Pure-Blood male. In his mind he was moving fast, but not fast enough. His father reached down, grabbed the hand which covered the wound and roughly pulled him to his feet. "_

 _"Stand up, Theodore. Stop cowering on the ground like a muggle. You broke the rules, now you must pay for your choices." Nott Sr. walked around the desk and picked up the toy broom. He returned to stand in front of his son. "How many pieces did you break mummy's picture into?"_

 _Theodore, very nervously, turned to face the desk, he counted the pieces, then turned back to his father, "Five, Sir."_

 _"Than you shall receive five lashings." His father told him, "Turn around."_

 _Theodore cried uncontrollably, "Daddy please, I didn't mean to do it. I was bored being stuck in my room."_

 _Theodore felt another slap hit the same spot, this time it was the back of his father's hand. The Slytherin class ring the man wore, sliced open his cheek.  
_

 _Nott Sr., heard Clair, as she ran down the hall and yelled Theodore's name. She obviously realized she had lost track of the boy. He would deal with her later. Theodore's father waved his hand_ _and displayed the wandless magic he was able to perform. He slammed the study door in her face and locked it. Nott Sr. turned back to his son, grabbed him behind the neck and lead him to the couch, where he pushed him on it, face first. Theodore knew not to fight, but couldn't help the tears and the scream that followed each blow to his back with the toy broom, which broke in half, with the fifth and final strike.  
_

 _Twenty minutes later, Theodore laid face down on his bed with his shirt off and continued to cry, while Clair cleaned his wounds. "Oh little love, I am so sorry that I got all caught up in work today, instead of playing with you. This shouldn't have happened."_

 _Clair couldn't help the tears that fell down her face, while she tended to her charge. With carefully worded charms and a few waves of her wand, Theodore was on the mend. She got him ready for bed, then gave him some hot chocolate with a sleeping_ _potion. With-in minutes, Theodore was fast asleep. Clair went down the stairs to the study. She took several deep breaths, before she knocked. She heard Nott Sr. tell her to enter. One last deep breath and she had gone in to face her punishment._

xXXx

Theo was back in his family home now, for five days. Every morning he met with the lawyers to visit the ten factories the Nott family owned. Each one producing different office or medical supplies. St. Mungos got all the supplies they needed to run an efficient wizarding hospital, from their factory in London. They also had a factories in Italy, Bulgaria, Spain, and France. All the meetings went well, save the two in London. Theo got the distinct impression from the managers of both, they would prefer to continue working with Mr. Prince. He figured it was because of his age, and tried to put it out of his mind. He had plenty of other things to occupy him, once he got back to the Manor each night.

Theo spent the better part of the first two nights interviewing new staff members. His mother had not liked the idea of house elves, so they never had them. Once, she had passed away his father had kept the human staff she had employed. Theo grew up used to them. Now that he was the head of the family he choose to honor his mother, and only have human staff as well. Now that he had a full staff in place, a butler, a cook, two house keepers and a grounds keeper, he could start redecorating the house. He kept them all busy, going from one room to the next, telling his new butler Tony what he wanted done in each room. Most of it, involved removing all his old ancestor's portraits and dreary items that reminded him of the dark ways his father had believed in. Theo wanted the house fresh, open and bright. So, new curtains and paint were ordered. He would roll up his selves every night and help the staff. They had started on the rooms that would be used the most since he had no plans in the near future of entertaining large crowds of people. Theo figured, if he ever married, (which he highly doubted since he had never gotten over his first love) he would allow his wife to redo the first floor entertaining rooms. He doubted they would get used until that time anyway. He wanted the more intimate parts of the manor redone, first.

They started with the kitchen, which mostly meant paint and an update of all the things the new cook wanted. He gave her full power over the entire room: colors, appliances, pots and pans, everything. After all, it was to be her work area. The family dining room, which would still sit twenty people, was done in light wood, a pale light blue paint and white lace curtains, his house-keepers choose were hung. He wasn't really into lace, but he did agree once they were up, they helped open up the room and give that bright feeling for which he was looking for. Theo had always hated the dark wood they had before and the dark green paint that seemed to be his fathers theme through out the house. Theo had enough green growing up and living in Hogwarts. It seemed to be a norm, for the Pure-Blood family's, that green and silver dominated their lives. Theo was over it.

He allowed his butler the right to redecorate the library as he saw fit. Theo was pleased, when the room transformed from a dark room that needed bright lamps to read by, with green velvet on the walls and floor, to wood floors and white walls, with light wood shelves, instead of the dark ones the books had gotten lost on. There were two windows in the room, Theo had not known were there, as they had dark green, heavy curtains covering them that always stay closed. Now, they were open, with light green shear curtains that allowed in the sunlight.

The staff rooms were on the third floor. Theo allowed each of the staff member's an endless budget to decorate their rooms for themselves. They were the ones living in them, not him. On the fifth night, he was sitting on the floor of what once was his father's study, but was now gutted, except for the book shelves against the back wall which he choose to keep and the desk. He was removing, what the muggles call vinyl records, from a box one by one, trying to decide where in the room he wanted to put them and his turn table. Theo heard a knock on the front door, but knew Tony would get it. After a few minutes, Tony lead Blaise Zabini into the study.

"Damn, man look at this place. I thought I was in the wrong manor for a minute." Theo looked up at the voice of one of his best friends. He jumped up off the floor and gave the other man a clap on the back.

"It is so good to see you, mate. I sent an owl six days ago, when I got in town. Where the hell have you been?" Theo asked, unsure he really wanted a truthful answer to that question. Blaise was a bit of a ladies' man and never seemed to have the same woman on his arm twice. Although, he always did land back with Tracey Davis, when there was no one else. Theo never understood why, he just didn't give it a go with the girl, blood lines be damned.

Blaise gestured with his arms, as he always did. "Oh, you know, here and there." He laughed, "Mostly on babysitting duty, up until the last six months or so ago. This week, I have been busy moving. Same as you, it seems." Blaise looked around the room at all the boxes, with strange things in each of them. "What is this stuff, anyway?" He picked up a bright blue, oval shaped ball, with a white star on it.

"That," Theo said, while taking it from Balise, "is an autographed American football, from the quarterback of the Dallas Cowboys and is not a toy." He set the football on the stand, he grabbed out of the box, on the heirloom desk. The only piece of furniture from the study that he choose to keep. "What do you mean, babysitting duty?"

Blaise sat on the corner of the desk, "Malfoy. I have been living with Malfoy. Someone had to make sure he didn't drink himself to death or worse the last few years. He couldn't stomach living with his mother and father, after they were all pardoned. Between, the nightmares and people trying to hex him when he walks down the street, it's a wonder he is still sane."

Tony brought a selection of beers on a tray to Theo and Blaise and set the tray on the desk and left the room. Theo picked one up, opened it and took a drink. "Oh wow, I haven't thought much about Draco, since his trial. I take it the wizarding world didn't forgive as easily, as Potter than?"

Blaise looked at the drinks, and scrunched up his nose, "No, many people feel the Malfoy family got off too easy. What is this?" He picked up one of the beers.

"American beer, I have rather taken a liking to it." Theo told him, taking another swig. Blaise shrugged and cracked the top, giving one a try. "Well, I guess I better make time to go and see him, one of these days. Where is he living now?"

Blaise smiled at the beer. "We had a flat together in muggle London. We tried to stay a couple blocks from diagon alley, but people figured out where he was staying and would send howlers all the time, or waited outside to harass him if he ventured out. I'll give you the address."

"Where are you living now?" Theo set his beer down and started unpacking one of the boxes again.

"I moved back with my mother. She has that manor house all to herself. I took the west wing. Looks like your doing a nice redecorating job on your place." Blaise continued, with his beer.

Theo looked around the study. "Yeah, if I am going to live here, I had to get my father 'out' of the place. So, is Draco doing better, is that why your not babysitting any longer?"

"Yes and no. He is doing a lot better than he had been. But, I don't have to babysit any longer because baby Greengrass took over." Blasie raised his eye brows, in a you know what I mean, sort of way.

This caught Theo's attention, "Greengrass, Daphne's little sister." His eye's lit up. "Are they back in town?"

"Thought you might be happy to hear that, mate. Yeah, they came back to London a little over a year ago. I ran into Daphne at Gringotts and invited her to a party, Draco and I were having." Blaise smiled at his friends inability to hide his excitement to this news. "You should be warned, she is dating Flint. You will have to bring your A game."

Theo brushed invisible dust off his leather jacket, "Please, she never could resist the Nott charm. Winning her back from that git, will be easy."

xXXx

 _14 Years Ago_

 _Theodore laid on the grass, under a large tree, in the middle of the Malfoy gardens. His father had taken him to another infernal Pure-Blood get together. Theodore liked a couple of the boys his age. Blaise was cool and Draco wasn't bad, when he was by himself. But when a crowd gathered, for some reason, he would turn into a prat who always had to be the center of attention. Theodore preferred not to be in the lime light. It was easier to not do anything to embarrass or anger his father, if he was alone. So, once all the other kids would arrive, he would sneak away. It also made it easier to hide any injuries that were not fully healed. Today it was his ribs. He had not put his shoes on the mat properly by the door, when he came in after he played outside that morning; it had earned him a blow to the chest with his father's brief case. Clair had promised, there was no permanent damage, but it still hurt like hell._

 _He laid there for over an hour and just let the breeze blow over him as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. That was interrupted, when he heard the other boys talk excitedly, while they came in his direction, so he sat up._

 _"Theo, what are you doing?" Draco sounded snotty as ever as he raised his voice to talk to Theodore. "The rest of us are going to impress the girls and play a pick up game of Quidditch, come on."_

 _Draco's statement had not been presented as an option, but Theodore declined anyway. "Sorry, Draco, I can't" Theodore laid back down._

 _Draco stood over him, "What do you mean, you can't?"_

 _Theodore sat back up, "I mean, I can't."_

 _"And why not? Scared you will fall off your broom?" The group of boys laughed, as they told Draco, what a good one that was._

 _"No, I don't feel well." Theodore didn't like how the boys laughed at him. It happened all too often when Draco was around. He really wished Draco's followers would go away, so he could talk to his friend alone. Only eight years old and somehow Draco commanded the entire group of Pure-Blood boys, from age eleven down._

 _Draco grabbed Theodore by the wrist to pull him up. Draco always tried to get Theodore to join in with the others. "You look fine to me, don't be such a baby."_

 _Theodore winced when Draco pulled on him and grabbed his side. Draco let go of his hand and gave Theodore a look which said he knew what was wrong. He turned to the group, "You guys go on ahead, we will catch up." He then turned back to Theodore. "What's it this time, gut or ribs?"_

 _Theodore sat back down. "Ribs, Clair says I am fine though, it just hurts."_

 _Draco sat down beside him. "Dobby!" With a small crack, the tiny house elf was there, "Get Theo some of that potion you give to me for pain." With a crack, the elf was gone._

 _"You don't have to do that, Draco." Theodore didn't like that he would owe him. Draco was by and far Theodore's best mate, but that didn't mean Draco wouldn't use something like this to get what he wanted later on. Theodore_ _also hated that somehow Draco knew, what was going on, even though they had never talked about it. That either meant , Draco went through the same thing, or Theodore didn't hide it well. Neither thought was a pleasant one. A moment later Dobby returned and handed a small vile to Draco and was gone, just as quickly._

 _"Just take it and shut up." Draco sneered at him. Theodore accepted the vile and downed it, while he made a face at the taste. "Good, now you can come and play with the rest of us." Draco got up and dusted off his pants._

 _Theodore didn't look Draco in the eye, "I don't know how to fly."_

 _"What do you mean, you don't know how to fly? I learned when I was four, we are eight now. You must know how by now." Draco spat out._

 _"Father always says he will teach me, but never has the time." Theodore looked at the ground._

 _"Guess, you will have to stand and watch with the other girls then." Draco's lip curled up as he walked off._

 _Theodore stood up. "Draco, would you teach me?"_

 _Draco whirled around, "I am not a servant. Go home and teach yourself."_

 _"I don't have a broom." Theodore said, at almost a whisper._

 _"You don't even have a broom." Draco scoffed. "You must be the worst Pure-Blood wizard I know."_

 _Theodore sat back down, "Never mind."_

 _Draco thought for a few minuets, "Fine, I will show you how to get off the ground, then you're on your own. I have an older broom in the shed you can borrow. You can't let my father find out, though. Understand?"_

 _"Of course, my father can't find out, either." Theodore stood up and followed Draco. After they retrieved the broom, they went to what they hoped was a more secluded part of the gardens, to practice._

 _While Draco showed Theodore, how to mount his broom and kick off, two of the girls had left the group in search of Draco. Pansy had whined to her best friend that she only wanted to watch Draco. The rest of the boys were far too plain for her. From age six Pansy's mother had told her how perfect it would be if she and Draco were to end up together. He was the heir to the most powerful Pure-Blood family in all of Britain and Pansy liked the idea of being powerful. At age eight, the girls really didn't fully understand what being in a relationship meant. However, Pansy had already decided that Draco was the boy she wanted to be in a relationship with. She had dragged Daphne, with her to find him. Once they had, they hid behind a bush to watch. Pansy went on and on about what a great teacher Draco was, and how nice it was for him to help that loser, Theodore Nott, learn how to fly. Daphne couldn't have cared less about Draco, she always thought he was self centered and rude. Theodore however, was quiet and always seemed so kind; she couldn't take her eyes off him._

 _Pansy looked at her friend and frowned when she noticed how Daphne smiled proudly at Theodore. "You have got to be kidding me, Daph. Theodore, really? He is not even good looking."_

 _"I think he's cute." Daphne blushed and realized she had never thought of a boy as cute before._

 _"Oh please, he is so boring compared to Draco." After a few minuets, Draco had left and only Theodore remained, to practice on his own. Pansy grabbed Daphne's hand, "Let's go back now."_

 _Daphne pulled her hand away, "You go on. I don't want to get in the way, when you finally get Draco alone." Pansy smiled and flipped her hair in a way she saw the older girls do and assumed it was suppose to be attractive. Then she gaited off without another word._

 _Daphne stayed behind the bush and watched Theodore practice, until he had gone a little higher than he should have and fell off the broom. Daphne gasped and ran over to him, "Theodore, are you okay!"_

 _Theodore stood up and blushed from embarrassment. "Yeah, just tore my pants, that's all" He dusted himself off, "Where did you come from?"_

 _Daphne was the one who looked embarrassed now, "Sorry, I was watching you from over there." She pointed at the bush. "Pansy had insisted on looking for Draco and didn't want him to see us." She explained to him while she looked at the ground._

 _"Where is she now?" Theodore asked softly._

 _"She left, when Draco did." Daphne chanced a glance up at him._

 _Theodore smiled at the fact Daphne had stayed behind for him. He didn't understand why at the time, but as he looked at her, his cheeks felt warm. When she looked back up at him, he quickly looked at the broom in his hand. Daphne brushed grass out his messy brown hair. She like that he kept the top a little longer than the sides, it made his hair look good, even when messy. Theodore looked up at her through his lashes so his head wouldn't move. It felt good, when she had brushed her hands through his hair. But he was too scared to tell her._

 _"I guess, we should go find the others." Daphne suggested to him, pulled her hands from his hair and took his hand._

 _Theodore beamed at her, "I need to find a way to get the broom home first. Without my father finding out."_

 _Daphne let go of his hand and took the broom from him, "May I?"_

 _"Sure." Theodore tried not to sound disappointed that she no longer held his hand._

 _"Minni!" Daphne called out. A little elf, with a pink dress on, appeared. "Theo, this is Minni, she goes everywhere with Astoria and I. Minni, would you please, take this broom to Nott manor and put it in Theo's room?"_

 _The elf took the broom, "Certainly, miss." Then she was gone._

 _Daphne took Theodore's hand again and started tp lead him to the group of kids. She noticed as he smiled at her, "What?"_

 _"No one calls me Theo, except Draco." Theo admitted as he became lost in the blue of her eyes._

 _"Well, now, Draco and I call you Theo, if that's okay." Daphne stopped and waited for his answer._

 _Theodore was pulled out of his gaze of her eyes and gave her hand a squeeze, "Sure, it's okay, I like the way it sounded when you said it."_

 **A/N Thank you for reading, I am not the type of writer who only continues if they get tons of reviews, as I am writing for myself as well as for you. Thoughts are helpful, good or bad. Either way, I will continue to write.**


	3. Hello and Goodbye

**A/N Warning this chapter contains child abuse.**

Chapter 3: Hello and Goodbye

Theo drove his V-Rod, a little souvenir he brought back from the states, past the same muggle coffee shop, four times this week. Blaise said according to Astoria, it was the one in which Daphne liked to have lunch, at least three times a week. Yesterday, he had noticed a record shop down the block, so today he pulled over and parked. Theo figured he might as well go in to see if they carried any American Heavy Metal. He had been searching for a certain Iron Maiden album, without luck so far. The idea of just showing up at Daphne's place made his stomach ache, he didn't know why, but the idea of running into her in public didn't. Perhaps, it was because, the likelihood of running into Flint at her flat was greater than in public. Theo really wanted the first time they saw each other after five years, to be Marcus Flint free.

Daphne took her normal table, next to the little silver fence that separated the café from the sidewalk. She set all her papers on the table, then fell into the chair, her cheeks hurting from the smiling she couldn't stop. Her meeting had ran longer than expected, but the store had picked up her latest designs, provided she could pull together ten items for the fashion show at the end of the month. She decided to treat herself and ordered a slice of pie along with her tea. This was a turning into a good day.

Theo came out of the music store with Metallica still running through his head, while he looked at the CD, in his hand. They didn't have the Iron Maiden album, he was looking for, but said they could order it. The collection of vinyl the store had was small, but promising. As he got closer to the café, he looked up from the CD, stopped in his tracks and couldn't breath. There she was. Had to be Daphne. His chest hurt, as his heart pounded. She was just as beautiful now, as he remembered from their fifth year. Her hair was golden blond, a little darker than when they were younger. Theo couldn't see her blue eyes from where he was, but he knew from her smile, they where sparkling. He couldn't move, as he watched her looking through her papers. Another customer pumped into her table, knocking her things to the ground. Theo finally found the ability to move, as he shoved the CD in his pocket and ran to help her pick the papers up.

"Damn it." Daphne got up quickly, kneeling to pick up her drawings from the ground. A pair of black boots stopped in front of her, belonging to someone, who bent over to help her.

She accepted the man's help, saying "Thank you." He offered her, his hand to help her up. She took it, shuffling the papers into one arm and then looked up into the dark brown eyes, that could only belong to Theodore Nott. As she slowly stood up, she thought, 'it can't be'. She looked at the man's appearance, black boots, like the ones guys wore when they rode on those muggle motorized bikes. Jeans, a black t-shirt, with a band name on it, she didn't recognize. 'Slipknot', she thought it said. Must be muggle. Probably American. A warn leather jacket, only added to how broad he was.

Theo couldn't help but stand there, looking at her, while holding her hand. She was every bit as stunning today, as he had dreamt she would be after all these years. The blue sweater she had on, brought out her eyes and was form-fitting, making it even harder for Theo to breath. He could see the all too familiar silver chain, around her neck, tucked under the sweater's neckline. He didn't have to see it, to know what hung from the end of it. Her dark blue skirt showed off her figure, but had a slight flare at the hem, which hung just above her knees. Theo knew it had to be one of her designs.

He took a deep breath, and finally said hello, "Hello Daphne. Merlin, I have missed you." Daphne just stood there, staring at him.

"Daphne, it's me, Theo." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Theodore Nott." Theo then smiled at her, that smile, that was clearly Theo.

Daphne pulled her hand away, realizing she was still holding it. "Sorry, Theo! My god, what has it been four years? No, five." She put the papers back on the table.

Theo's smile, turned to his signature smirk, "Good! You do still talk. The way you were staring at me, I thought you were trying to set my clothes on fire." He set his helmet on the table and raised his eye brows at her.

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest. "Why, in the world, would I want to burn your clothes off you, in the middle of muggle London?"

"Cheeky minx, only reacquainted two minutes and you already want to get me naked." Theo plopped himself onto one of the empty chairs at her table. "I really should take you on a proper date first. Yes!"

"I never said I wanted to get naked with you!"

Theo put his feet up in the other empty chair, crossing them at the ankle, "Now, you want to be naked together. I like where you going, but why don't we start with tea. Not that I wouldn't love to see you naked. Look at you, you've become a goddess!"

Daphne put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing?"

"Joining you. We have five years to catch up on."

Daphne laughed softy. "I never could say no to that smile." She sat down, moving her things to the other side and out of their way.

"Oh, and I plan to take advantage!"

She placed her elbows on the table and put her chin on the back of her hands. "You're still just as awful."

Theo reached across the small table and took her left hand in his. "You love it."

The waitress came by with Daphne's pie and tea, giving her an excuse to pull her hand away. The waitress looked at Theo, who winked at her, as he leaned back in his chair. She blushed and asked if the was anything he would like.

"Yes, beautiful. I don't drink tea, but I would love a black cup of coffee." Theo turned his attention back to Daphne and couldn't help smiling at her, while she glared at the waitress. After the waitress left, he took her hand back in his. "Are you trying to set the waitress on fire now?"

"What? No! Why would I want to set her on fire?"

"Because, she took my attention away."

Daphne shook her head. "Theo, I need my hand back."

Theo leaned forward, brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back. "Then, take it back." He told her softly.

She got a shiver. They sat like that, just staring at each other, until the waitress brought the coffee. Theo gave her hand another soft kiss, then released it, smiling at her. This time, he thanked the waitress, but didn't take his eyes off Daphne.

Daphne slowly added cream and sugar to her tea. As she picked up the cup Daphne, looked back at Theo, but was careful not to make eye contact again. She had forgotten, after all this time, how she could get lost looking into those amazing brown eyes. "You should know, I am seeing someone."

Theo palmed his coffee cup and took a drink. "Yes, Marcus Flint, I heard." She brought her cup down quickly in surprise and looked up at him, making the direct eye contact she had been trying to avoid. Theo just gave her a coy smile over his coffee cup. "You really could have given me a better challenge with, say his younger brother, Andrew. Pucey, or even George Weasley."

Daphne coughed after taking a sip, "Weasley, really? Where have you been?"

Theo shrugged, "After they threw my father in Azkaban for life, I went to France. To look for you."

"You did?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I. We were both of age. Your father wouldn't be able to stop us any longer. Problem was, once I got there, I had no idea where to look."

Daphne looked a little sad and pushed her pie around on her plate. After finally taking a small bite, "I gave you the address in one of my letters."

"You mean, one of the letters your father confiscated." He sat his cup down and looked at his hands. The joking was out of his voice, "I only got three, before the one from him, telling me to leave you alone."

Daphne set her fork down, "He was doing what he thought was best for me and Tori." She felt a pain in her chest. The same one she felt five years ago, when he father said they were leaving England.

"How was taking you away, what was best for you?" Theo couldn't hide the pain with snarky comments right now, like he normally would.

This time she reached for his hand, "He didn't want us around Death Eaters, Theo."

Theo pulled his hand away, before she could reach it. He pushed the sleeves up on his jacket, than offered her his left hand, palm up, "I would have to say, he didn't do that great a job, since I never became a Death Eater. Funny though, all that precaution and your sister is shacked up with one anyway."

"That's not fair." She couldn't help her eyes darting to look at his forearm for the mark, that wasn't there. "Your father was a known Death Eater, no matter what I said, I couldn't convince my father you wouldn't join him." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Besides, I thought Draco was your friend?"

"He was and that was out of line. Sorry." They were silent again for a moment. Theo cleared his throat and took another drink, "Anyway, once I got to France, the Ministry wouldn't give me any help. They said your father had registered your affairs as 'Private'. So, they couldn't tell me anything. After awhile, I had no choice, but to give up. I went to the first place I could think of."

"Where was that?" She tried eating her pie. Something told her, she shouldn't be holding his hand, but she didn't care right now.

Theo's smirk was back, "You will never guess."

"So tell me, so I don't have to." Daphne smiled back.

"Disneyland!"

Her eyes lit up, "You didn't? Without me!"

Theo laughed at her expression. "I didn't go in. Standing there, it just didn't seem right without you. So, I traveled around the states until, about two weeks ago."

"What finally brought you back? It couldn't have been me."

"Had I known you were back in London a year ago, I most certainly would have come back then. But no, my father passed away. It was time for me to come home and take control of everything." Theo started rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I know you didn't like him much, but I am sorry." She had to fight the impulse to hug him.

Almost, like he could read her mind, he laced their fingers together, "I'm not. He was not a good a person. Guess I can't really blame your father for keeping you away. But I am not my father, Daph."

"I know you're not, Theo." She looked down at their hands.

Theo reached across the table, put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "I am going to find a way to prove that to your, father. I promise." He leaned back in his chair, picked his coffee cup up and took a sip.

Daphne couldn't believe, how much she had missed him. It had been easy enough, after time to push down, but now it was flooding back, like a dam had broken. She tired to shake the thought and took a sip of her tea. "Are you back at Nott manor?"

"Yes, for now. I really do hate that place. But the lake will be a nice place to have the wedding and our son, will most likely want it one day. Best to keep it up and in the family." He winked at her.

"Our son? You really are quit sure of yourself." Daphne laughed softly.

Theo pulled his feet off the chair and tucked them under him, leaning forward with his unmistakable smirk. "Aren't I? Face it, you love that about me!"

"I loved a lot of things about you, Theo." She finally pulled her hand away. "I have missed you, but things are different now."

"Of course they are, we aren't kids any more." He paused a moment, "Meet me Friday for lunch." Theo stood, "I won't take no for an answer." He pulled a muggle fountain pen from his pocket and wrote an address on a napkin.

"I really shouldn't."

"Yes, you should. You owe it to yourself." Theo ran his hand through her hair, causing her to close her eyes.

Daphne couldn't think of a reason to tell him no, "Okay Theo, it's only lunch after all." Daphne put the napkin in her purse. As she did, she realized Marcus was the perfect reason to tell him no, but she had already, said yes. How to back out now?

"Brilliant." Theo leaned down quickly and firmly pressed his lips to hers. He breathed deeply, while he continued to run his fingers through her hair. As he pulled away, he brushed his hand across her cheek. "Don't bring Marcus."

Theo tossed some muggle money on the table, walked to his Harley, unlocked and mounted it. He looked back at Daphne, who was watching him, biting her lip. He gave her one final wink, put his helmet on and was gone. Once he was out of sight, Daphne let the breath out, she hadn't realized she was holding. What was she going to do now? She had convinced herself she was content with Marcus. He had a good future and money. He was decent to her, but she didn't love him. Not the way she had loved Theo. She had convinced herself years ago, what she had with Theo had just been a childish romance, a crush really. However, the flips her heart was doing right now, felt far more real, than something childish. She gathered her things, instead of going home, she went to see her most trusted companion, her sister.

xXXx

 _11 Years ago_

 _Theodore waited for his father by the stairs. He had received his Hogwarts letter, weeks ago. His father had continued to tell him, he would take him to get his school things, as soon as he had the time. So far, father had been far to busy too take him. That morning, at breakfast, he had received an owl from his_ _friend, Daphne. Her family and she had visited family in France and they had returned the previous night. Her parents were to take her to Diagon Alley that afternoon and she had invited him to go with them. It was already August twentyfifth, the term began on September first. He had been very excited about getting his wand and books. Theodore felt like he had waited forever, for the day he would go to off to school, to learn how to be a Wizard. He had already sent a reply to Daphne, stating he would love to go, but needed to ask his father first._

 _When Nott Sr. was a few feet from the stairs, Theodore addressed him, "Father, I need to speak with you, please."_

 _His father stopped at the top of the stairs, "Make it fast, Theodore I have an appointment."_

 _"Yes Sir. My friend, Daphne Greengrass, has invited me to go school supply shopping with her and her family this afternoon. I would like to go, since I know you're a busy man. I just need some money." Theodore stood tall, with his feet shoulder width apart, his hands behind his back. The proper way, his father had taught him, to show respect._

 _His father sneered at him, "Am I no longer good enough for you to be seen with in public, is that it?"_

 _"No Sir. I mean, of course, you are, Sir. I just meant, I know your busy." Why were his words getting all jumbled? Theodore started to get scared. The look on his father's face, told him, his answer had not been satisfactory._

 _Theodore's father, grabbed him by his neck and easily lifted the boy off the ground. At eleven years old, Theodore stood nearly five feet tall, but was still more than a foot and a half shorter than his father. "I do not believe you are wanting to do this for my benefit, Theodore. I think you just want to find a way to hang out with that little imp, who's mother, thinks they are going to attach themselves to our family, already. Do you really think, that girl is your friend?"_

 _Theodore held onto his father's arm, and struggled to breath. Tears burned at the sides of his eyes. "Please...father. I...only...want...to...get...my...wand."_ _He started trying to pull his father's hand from around his neck._

 _Theodore's father's face was stone. "I have been telling you for days, we will get your damn supplies when I have time. I am tired of hearing about it. If, I am not good enough to take you shopping, perhaps, you, are not good enough to be my son."_

 _Theodore's father held him over the stairs and let go. His father made no attempt to reach out as he stood there, emotionless and watched his son fall down the stairs. Theodore Sr. descended slowly after him and paused by his son at the bottom._

 _Once, he saw Theodore was trying like hell to stand, knowing father would yell at him for cowering on the ground, he simply said, "Perhaps, you are stronger than I thought."_

 _Theodore's father walked to the drawing room, where Clair was preparing Theodore's lesson for the day, "Clair, I believe Theodore has broken his arm. Please tend to him." He then went to his study and shut the door._

 _Clair sat in the waiting room of St. Mungos and waited for the healers to finish with Theodore. Many bumps and cuts, she could handle with simple healing charms, most mothers and people in her line of work knew. However, healing bones, was a different story. This was not the first broken bone Theodore had suffered. But, today was taking longer than it ever had._

 _Finally, the large white door opened and a blond man in healer's robes, came out. "Miss Thompson?" The man said, to the group of people waiting._

 _Clair stood, "Yes, that's me."_

 _The healer gave her a stern look. "Please, come with me."_

 _Clair followed the man into another room, where he shut the door and gestured to a chair. "Please, take a seat." He sat behind a desk and waited for her to sit down. "I am healer Hamilton. I was assigned to young Mr. Nott, when you brought him in."_

 _"Yes, how is he?" Clair fidgeted in the chair. Normally, they took care of him and sent him home. This was new._

 _"He is on the mend. Will be sore for a few days. Miss Thompson, are you aware, this is the fifth time in the last three years Theodore has been brought in for injuries that could not be taken care of at home?" The healer looked pointedly at her._

 _Clair was nervous, "I had not been keeping track. He is a very active boy."_

 _"Yes, all boys are. However, all of his injuries seem to have similar explanations. Today, he claims to have tripped and fallen down the stairs. Four months ago, he fell off his broom, the time before that, he fell off a balcony. Is it normal for you to allow him to play in areas that could result in so many falls, or is there another explanation?" Healer Hamilton was not playing around._

 _"Healer Hamilton, if Theodore says he tripped, then he tripped. He is not a liar and is a very grounded young man." Clair was unsure of what else to say. She hated having to lie. She knew this man only had Theodore's best interest at heart, unlike the man at home._

 _Hamilton looked at her for a few minutes. He knew something was off. "I don't believe you, Miss Thompson."_

 _Clair was shocked at his boldness. "Well, it's a good thing you are not my employer than. May I please, take Theodore home?"_

 _"In a moment. We are not done. I will be sending an owl to Mr. Nott, asking him the same questions. Are you sure, you have nothing else to add?" He leaned forward, as if to get a better read on her._

 _Clair considered her words carefully, knowing what she said here, could help or hurt young Theodore. She knew, no matter what this healer had planned, they would not be able to intervene at home before, Nott Sr. got his hands on Nott Jr. to make him pay for having told. Plus, there was plenty of money in the Nott vault, to make sure the people above this healer, stayed out of it._

 _"I have already told you, Sir. if Theodore says he tripped, then he tripped. You have seen how tall he is, it's like he is trying to catch up to his father over night. His frame is just not use to his height yet and he trips." Clair's hands were sweating, she really wanted to tell him the truth._

 _She wanted to scream it to anyone who would listen. She looked at healer Hamilton and tried to tell him with just her eyes, she hoped he would get the message and just help Theodore out whenever he could._

 _Hamilton noted the look in Clair's eyes and stood. "Fine, I will take you to Theodore now. Miss Thompson, I will be owling you as well. This is not over."_

 _Theodore's father received the owl about twenty minutes after Clair got Theodore home and they were seated at dinner. He read the note and set it down. "Clair, did you talk to this Healer Hamilton, before you brought Theodore home?"_

 _Clair looked at her employer and put her hands in her lap. "Yes, sir."_

 _"And you told him, Theodore is a truthful young man, who does not tell lies?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Very well. I have a letter I need to answer. Please, make sure he eats his dinner and is in bed on time." He stood to leave the table, picked up the letter and looked at his son. "Theodore where is your Hogwarts letter?"_

 _Theodore quickly stood, to address his father. "In my room, Sir."_

 _"Please bring it down before bed. I will take you to get your things in the morning." After that, he turned, and left the room. Clair couldn't help, but let out a sigh of relief._

 _Theodore's father was good as his word. He took Theodore to gets his books, his robes and supplies. They had lunch and Theodore was allowed to go into the candy store to kill time, before his appointment to get his wand. Nott Sr. was always the perfect father in public. Anyone who saw them together, would have thought this was a man, who loved his son endlessly. Theodore wished they could spend all their time in public. He really did want desperately, to look up to his father, not fear him._

 _That evening before bed, Clair knocked on Theodore's bedroom door. "May I come in?"_

 _"Of course, Clair, I am just packing my trunk. I know I still have a couple of days, but I wanted to get it done early." Theodore was skipping around his room trying to decided what to take and what to leave._

 _"Come here, love. I have something for you." Clair patted the bed beside her._ _Theodore did as he was asked. "Your mommy didn't have many things of hers to leave you she thought you would like, but she asked me to give you this." She held up a breaded silver chain with a ring hanging from it._

 _Theodore took it in his hands, and recognized the green stone and silver snake. "This looks like the ring father wears."_

 _"Yes, that is your mother's house ring. She wanted you to have it." Clair made Theodore look at her. "Your mother and father were both in Slytherin house. I was in Ravenclaw. Now, I want you to understand, it does not matter which house you get in. Your mother wanted to make sure, you knew she would be proud, no matter which house you are in."_

 _"Even if it's Hufflepuff?" Theodore scrunched up his nose._

 _"Yes." Clair laughed. "Even if it's Hufflepuff." She pulled him into a hug._

 _Theodore put the chain over his head and looked at the ring closely, reading his mother's name. "I just want to be with Daphne and Draco."_

 _"Than you can be. Daphne and Draco will go before you. Just tell that hat you want to be with your best friends, it will listen to you." Clair started tearing up. "Now listen, there is something else I need to tell you."_

 _Theodore dropped the ring and let it hang from the chain. He looked up at Clair, who was crying. "What's wrong?"_

 _"After I drop you off at the train station, I am leaving. That will be my last duty as your Governess."_

 _"What? You can't leave." Theodore started shaking._

 _"Oh love, you don't need me any more. You're off to school now. I have taught you everything I can. You're ready." Clair tried to sound sure._

 _Theodore looked at his feet and as quietly as he could, he said, "If you leave, he'll kill me."_

 _"Oh no, don't say that love, you're his son."_

 _"He hates me." Theodore looked at Clair and she realized he was serious. They sat on his bed, while Theodore cried and Clair tried to convince him his father didn't hate him, but just didn't know how to show emotions. She found it a difficult task, as she didn't believe a word she said._

 _On September first, Clair put Theodore on the train, made sure he had found Daphne, Draco and Blaise. Then watched as the train pulled out of the station. She hoped he would be alright and knew it was now, out of her hands._

 ** _Anyone else dislike Nott Sr.? Okay your not suppose to like him. How do you like Clair and Healer Hamilton? Lets say I hope you like them, because I have plans for the two of them. They will be back! You don't have to review, but any thoughts are helpful. Thank you!_**


	4. What to Do

Chapter 4: What to do

Daphne would always just appear, right into the living room of Draco's apartment, much to his chagrin. Today was no different. Her sister had been living with him for sometime now. When Daphne turned around, to face the couch, she saw Draco looking at her, over the book he had been reading. Papers were all over the coffee table, in front of him. Draco sneered, "Daphne, to what, do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where is Astoria. I need to speak with her. It's," Daphne paused, thinking of the right word to describe the situation. "Important."

Draco put his book down, "Important, how?"

"Important, meaning it can't wait. Where is she?" Daphne put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. He loved trying to get under her skin. Seemed to be his favorite pass time, whenever she came for dinner.

"Sleeping. She didn't have a good night. It will have to wait." Draco went back to his book, like this was the end of the conversation.

Daphne walked past him, and went down the hall to the bedroom door. As she went to open it, he quickly grabbed her wrist. "I said, she was sleeping."

"Draco please, I really need my sister. How long as she been asleep?" Daphne looked up at him, pleading with her eyes.

He looked at his watch, "About three hours. I guess you can go in, but do not get her all excited, if she says so, you leave. Agreed?"

It always did surprise her, how much he looked after her sister. She remembered nine months ago, when Astoria told her, she was seeing someone; that someone turning out to be the biggest prat, she had ever known. Daphne had tried everything she could think of to discourage the relationship, but Astoria had been determined. Somewhere, during the course of their time together, Daphne had seen how much Draco had changed. He was no longer the arrogant, selfrighteous prick, who had strutted around Hogwarts, as if he owned the place. Draco the self important boy, had been replaced with Draco the man, who was lost, sad, damaged and lonely. A man, who wanted nothing more than to find redemption, a way to prove to the world, he deserved the beautiful woman, who had fallen in love with him.

"Fine, I promise." Daphne pushed the door open. Astoria had always been a light sleeper. She began stirring, when the light from the hallway hit her. Daphne hurried over to the bed and started shaking Astoria awake.

Draco stood in the doorway, "Hey, take it easy."

"Draco, go away. I want to talk to my sister, alone." Daphne liked how Draco was protective of her sister, but sometimes, she felt he was over protective.

Astoria sat up, stretching her arms over her head, "Daphne, what are you doing here?"

"Good you're awake. I need to talk to you. You will never guess whom I ran into today at the café?" Daphne pushed Astoria's feet over, proceeding to sit on the bed beside her.

Draco started laughing as he stood by the door. Daphne shot him a dirty look.

"Theodore Nott." Astoria said, matter of factually.

Daphne, snapped her head back to Astoria, "How could you have known?"

Astoria gestured, to the hysterical man, standing by the door. "Really, Daph? Theo was one of Draco's best mates. We knew he was back two weeks ago."

"I win the bet!" Draco's fist pumped the air. "Our son's name will be Scorpius."

"Excuse me?" Daphne looked from Draco to Astoria, and back trying to understand. "Son? What bet?"

"Calm down, I am not having a baby. He is talking about the far-off future." Astoria giggled at the look on her sister's face.

Draco pointed, from Astoria to himself. "We had a bet, as to the location, where Theo would seek you out. I said, in public, like the café. No Flint that way. Astoria figured, it had been long enough, since our fourth year, thinking he would go to your flat."

"Draco, don't you have an exam to study for?" Astoria, crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a disapproving look.

Draco walked over to the bed, he leaned down, giving Astoria an affectionate kiss, "Yes, I do. I will leave you to it." He walked back to the door, but before leaving, turned back. "Scorpius. Now, I need to think of a middle name." He gave his signature smirk to the girls, and was gone.

Daphne got up, closed the bedroom door, turning back to her sister, "Astoria, you haven't told him. Have you?"

"Don't give me that, Daphne. He knows all about my illness, and how it works. Or don't you remember, how he fell apart four months ago? That's when, I told him." Astoria got up, putting a robe on.

"He may know about the illness, but you have not told him, if you enter stage two, there may be no children. Have you?" Daphne's voice was stern.

Astoria looked at her sister, "No. I have not told him that part, yet." She sat in the chair in the room, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I was afraid to. He is doing so well, right now. No nightmares, and school is going great. I really think he will be chosen for the healer internship, after the final exams. I didn't want to throw that in there, and mess with his progress."

"Tori, he needs to know." Daphne sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Look, I go in for tests next month. I will tell him then."

Daphne gave her sister a look, "I don't believe you."

"I will, I promise." Astoria got up, crossed back over to the bed, grabbing Daphne's hands. "Right now, I want to hear all about Theodore Nott!"

Daphne went into story telling mode, explaining to her sister all about the encounter at the café, including the kiss before he walked away. "My heart was pounding, Tori. I mean, pounding!"

"Well, if he looked anything like he did back in school, I can imagine."

"Oh my, Tori. Better! He was wearing muggle clothing though, but damn, if he didn't look good in it. He had to be at least, as tall as his father was." Daphne smiled to herself, as she imagined Theo and played with her hair.

"If he is that tall, you will need to stand on a chair in order to kiss him." Astoria snickered. "You're going to lunch on Friday right?"

Daphne snapped her head back up, "Do you think I should? I am thinking I should owl him, and back out."

Astoria slapped her sister on the arm, "Don't you dare!"

"Tori, what about Marcus?"

"Oh please, Marcus. Marcus is never here, he is always off with the team. You owe it to yourself, to find out where things can go with Theo. I remember, once upon a time, Theodore Nott, was the guy you planned to spend the rest of your life with." Astoria turned to face her sister, pulling her legs up, to sit cross legged on the bed.

Daphne pushed herself further back on the bed, "True, but that was five years ago."

"So, you didn't break up, because you no longer loved each other. Daddy dragged us off to France. You guys didn't have a choice. Seriously, he wouldn't even let you guys write to each other." Astoria started looking at her nails. Something she did, when she thought she had made a point that needed no further discussion.

Daphne grabbed her sister's hands, "So you think, I should just cheat on Marcus, with Theo?"

"No, of course not. You tell Marcus, Theo is back, and that you want to see him. Be honest. It's not like you guys are engaged. For all you know, Daph, Marcus finds other girls, in all those cities he goes to, for games, every other weekend."

"I hadn't thought that, but thank you, now I do." Daphne threw Astoria hands away, as if they just burned her.

"Come on, Daph, you don't love Marcus. We both know that. But that look in your eyes when you told me about Theo kissing you, tells me you still have feelings for him, even after all this time."

"I do love Marcus." Daphne wanted to protest. She crossed her arms in front of her, looking away.

"No, you don't. Daddy just approves of Marcus." Astoria stood up, crossing to her dresser to start getting dressed.

Daphne was feeling confused, which in turn, caused her to speak, before thinking. "Daddy's approval should matter, to at least one of us. Don't you think?"

Astoria spun around. "Fuck you! I will not let Daddy's prejudice keep me from Draco. I love him, and we are good for each other. If you have half a backbone, you won't let Daddy keep you from Theo. That is, if he is the one you decide you want. Knowing you though, you will slink back to Marcus, because you don't want to cause waves, a true Slytherin."

Daphne stood, walked over to her, and slapped Astoria. After, she covered her mouth, with her hands, "Oh Merlin. I am so sorry! Please, forgive me."

Astoria pushed her sister away from her. "Whatever Daph. I must be hitting pretty close to the truth, if you are getting that worked up."

"Tori, I just don't know what I should do. I would love to see where things go with Theo. But I made a commitment to Marcus. I guess, I am just scared. I am sorry. Please say, you forgive me." Daphne grabbed Astoria by the shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"Fine, I forgive you. That hurt though." Astoria pouted.

Daphne pulled her into a hug, "So did your words." She released her putting one hand on her sister's cheek. "I know you're right. I need to have a backbone, when it comes to Daddy. It's just so easy, to do what he wants. Like you said, he approves of Marcus. I am not as strong as you are."

"Yes you are, Daph. You just don't see it. Look at what you have done with your designs. You don't have to work, but you wanted it, you worked hard, you made Daddy see you are good at it. If you decide you want to be with Theo, you have to find a way to make him see Theo is good for you. Honestly, Marcus is not my choice for you."

Daphne put her hands on her hips, "Let me guess, you choose Theo."

"Damn straight, I choose Theo. He was my choice all those years ago, and he is my choice for you today." Astoria gave her sister a sly smirk, which Daphne swore looked far too much, like a Malfoy.

Daphne laughed out loud. "Okay, I will go to lunch with him and we will start there." She gave Astoria a hug goodbye, and genuine kiss on the cheek. "I love you, sis." She opened the bed room door, and walked out into the living room, her sister following behind. "See you later Draco, good luck on your test."

Draco raised his eye brows, "Thank you, I would say good luck on your date with Nott, but somehow, I think Theo is the one who needs the luck."

"Always the snarky prat, aren't you Malfoy? By the way Tori, this prat is my first choice for you." She winked at them before apparating home.

When Daphne arrived in her kitchen, a large white owl was waiting outside her window, with a letter attached to it's leg. She opened the window, gave the owl a treat, while retrieving the letter. She recognized the hand writing, and the Nott seal. She couldn't help smiling, as she sat down at the table to read it.

Daphne,

Please, dress casually on Friday. I would love to see you in a pair of jeans and pearls.

Looking forward to it.

Forever Yours, Theo.

She went to the small desk, where she did her drawing, and pulled out a piece of parchment to reply.

Theo,

I am also, looking forward to seeing you. Jeans and pearls, huh?

Only, if you take me on a ride.

Daphne

Daphne sat in a hot bath that night, holding a certain ring in her fingers, which she wore on a chain around her neck, thinking about pearls and motorcycles.

xXXx

 _11 Years ago_

 _Clair sat in the same waiting room at St. Mungo's, she had been in five months ago. She had not seen Theodore, since she put him on the train, so she had no idea what Healer Hamilton could possible want to talk to her about. The letter he sent her, said it was urgent. While, she had sat there and waited for him, she thought about the two letters she had received from Theodore, since he left for school. The first, came the day after the term began to tell her, he had been sorted into Slytherin. He was okay with it though, because so had Daphne, and that at least, it had made father happy. The second, had come just before the Christmas holidays. Theodore told her how great the year had been so far, and asked her to come visit. He told how he had asked father if he could just stay at school, but father had denied him. He had promised to write during the holidays, but she had never received a letter from him. She had hoped that meant he was having too good a time, but her heart fell, knowing that was most likely not the case._

 _Once Healer Hamilton, had her seated in his office, he had taken the seat across from her at his desk. After he started questioning her, she began to understand why she was here. "Miss Thompson, I have asked you here today, because I must insist, you tell me everything you know about what goes on in the Nott household."_

 _This man's arrogance! How could he think she would just tell him everything, because he said so? "Sir, I no longer work for the Nott family."_

 _"Yes, I know. That is why, I am hoping you will now be willing to tell me, what I need to know." Hamilton folded his hands, and placed them on the desk._

 _Clair placed her purse on the floor. They were going to be a while. "What, do you think it is I have to tell?"_

 _"I know Theodore is abused. But, since he will not tell the truth, I am hoping you will. I know you were not the one doing it, which leaves Mr. Nott."_

 _"Have you asked Mr. Nott?"_

 _Hamilton sat back in his chair. "Of course, I have. His answers are perfect. Precise. Rehearsed."_

 _Clair fidgeted slightly in her chair. "I take it, that is not good?"_

 _Hamilton picked up a chart. "Miss Thompson, Theodore was brought in over the Christmas holidays, while I was back home in Tennessee visiting family. One of my colleges, tended to the boy, then released him." He handed her a piece of paper, "These were his injuries."_

 _Clair took the paper, kept her head down while she looked it over. Broken collar bone. Fracture to his skull. Several lacerations on his right arm and back. Clair looked up at Healer Hamilton a little alarmed, she handed the paper back to him._

 _Hamilton took the paper. "Theodore claims to have slipped on the ice out front, and fallen down the front steps, leading into the Manor. Miss Thompson, I went by the house. There are only five steps leading up to the front door. Do you think a five foot two inch twelve year old boy, could sustain that much damage falling down five stairs?"_

 _"They are stone steps."_

 _"Don't get sassy with me, Miss Thompson." Hamilton set the file aside, he picked up another. "I have two patients, whom seem to always have injuries of this nature. Always the same type of explanation's. They claim they fell. I can't do much for the one, as he never had a governess, and only house elves. So, there is no one, who may be able to speak for him. But if you help me, help Theodore, perhaps we can find a way to help the other one."_

 _Clair folded her hands in her lap. "Where are you from Healer Hamilton? Did you say, Tennessee?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And how long, have you been in Britain?" Clair was now the one directing this conversation._

 _"About three years. Why?"_

 _"What do you know of the families you are talking about, the Nott family and the, who was the other?" Clair, knew it was none of her business, but her curiosity got the better of her._

 _"I really shouldn't say. But if you are willing to help me, Malfoy." Hamilton crossed his arms in front of him._

 _"Ah, yes. Draco. Tell me, Healer Hamilton, are Americans so perfect, they never have this type of incident accrue over there?"_

 _"Certainly, it happens. Miss Thompson, I never claimed American's to be perfect. But, my concern is my patients, not what does or does not happen in the States." He stared at her, for the longest time. Was this women going to help him, or had he just divulged private information, for no reason? "Miss Thompson, are you aware magic leaves a mark on the skin?"_

 _"I suppose, I have heard that somewhere before. Why?"_

 _Hamilton picked up Theodore's file. "The last time I tended to Theodore, I scanned him. Almost 3/4 of his body has remnants of healing charms." He looked, at her thinking, this was enough to make her talk. "Not concerned. Okay." He set that chart down, and picked up the other. "What the hell, Miss Thompson, in for a penny, in for a pound, eh? The other boy's scans show, there is almost not a spot on his body, which has not needed a healing charm at one point or other. Does this still, not concern you?"_

 _Clair looked down, fighting back tears. He almost had her. "I ask you again, what do you know about these families?"_

 _"I know, they are rich. Which means they have power. That is why I need your help."_

 _Clair laughed. "Power? You have no idea, do you? Healer Hamilton, power is an understatement, when it comes to these two families. Have you not heard the name, Malfoy before?"_

 _Hamilton rubbed his chin, "No, should I have?"_

 _Clair considered this. Was it possible, the first wizarding war, really had not reached across the pond? She had always heard only parts of Europe had been affected, and although, the war was taught to all the wizarding world, perhaps the names of its participants had been unnecessary. "While working here, at the hospital, you have also never heard the name, Nott?"_

 _"No. Not outside my exam room, while working on Theodore. Again I ask, why?"_

 _"I am guessing, you are at least aware of the first Wizarding war. Please, don't tell me, they don't teach you about it at Ilvermorny." Clair had to hold her ground._

 _"Of course, they teach us. Are you saying these two men were involved?"_

 _"I am telling you, to do your research, Healer Hamilton. As I look back at my education, the names of the participants, were not mentioned during class either, but over here their names are well known enough, they don't need to be." Clair uncrossed her legs, and crossed them at the ankle._

 _"So you won't help me, because of the parts the two men played in a war which happened, while their sons where infants?" Hamilton slammed his fist on his desk, out of frustration._

 _"Healer Hamilton. I would love to help you. I am telling you, while you have no idea with whom you are dealing, it is better I do not." She picked up her purse, and stood to leave._

 _"Miss Thompson, I am scared for the wellbeing of these two boys. I am honestly afraid one of them will be so badly injured the next time he comes in, he wont be leaving." He, stood when she did._

 _"Do you even have a plan? It is obvious, you don't know with whom you are dealing. How do you plan to stop them? If, they are even to blame." Clair walked around the chair, and stood behind it._

 _Hamilton rubbed his temples. "My plan, is to expose them."_

 _"To whom?"_

 _"What do you mean, to whom? The ministry of course."_

 _"Once again, proving, you don't know with whom you are dealing." Clair moved to leave._

 _"Are you telling me, the ministry won't help me, or those boys?" Hamilton, moved to stop her leaving._

 _"I am telling you, you don't have a plan. Not a good one. Approaching the ministry, or those men without a plan which will work, would do those boys more harm, than good." Clair tried to reach for the door._

 _Hamilton took her hand, to stop her from grabbing the door knob. He took her other hand in his, "Please, help me. Help Theodore. I know you care about him. I can see it in your eyes." He took a step closer to her; noticing her green eyes for the first time; trying to see if he was having any effect, on the auburn haired woman in his office. He really did need her help. Without Clair's testimony, he had only the medical information, which the fathers of the two boys could get blocked from ever going to the ministry._

 _Clair pulled one of her hands away from him, and placed it on his shoulder, "I am, helping Theodore. I know you, don't see that. Do some research on these families, Hamilton. Once you have a firm understanding of who you are dealing with, you may call on me again." Clair pulled her other hand away and opened the door._

 _"Miss Thompson, wait." Hamilton handed her, his card. "Look, if at any time you change your mind, contact me. You may owl me here, or at home. My address is on there. I will look into the families, as you say. I am not giving up. Those boys need help, and I am afraid you, and I are all Theodore has."_

 _Clair left his office. Once she made it back to her flat, she looked at the time. It had been to late too go to the school, where she had gotten a job. She sent an owl to the Headmaster, and let him know, the meeting had run long, but she would be in first thing in the morning. She pulled the card out of her pocket and looked at it._

 _Healer Timothy Hamilton_

 _Head of Pediatrics St. Mungo's_

 _Clair sat at the table, after turning on the teapot. Timothy, she thought to herself, nice name. Well, Timothy, you rattled me more than you think today. She set the card down, and picked up the last letter, she had gotten from Theodore. Rereading his words, about wanting to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, she cursed herself for not pushing harder to visit, when Nott Sr. had told her, she was unwanted for the holidays. She got up, got a piece of parchment from the desk, and started writing to Theodore. She had decided when she left five months ago, the best thing for her, was to distance herself from the young boy. Clearly that had not been what was best for Theodore. Timothy was right, the two of them really, were all Theodore had._

 **A/N I just want to let every one know, that as a Harry Potter fan I believe that Draco would be going through some sort of PTSD. However I am choosing not to focus on it because I really don't want this to morph into a Draco/Astoria story. I want it to stay a story with Theo and Daphne being my lead characters. But, since my Astoria and Daphne get a long, I would be remise to not include the couple in the my story. So we will focus on Draco's good days rather then his bad. His recovery, is another story.**

 **Thank you in advance should you choose to review.**


	5. First Things First

**A/N Warning this chapter contains intense child abuse.**

 **The party that Theodore and his father attend in this chapter is a mash up of different ways European aristocracy has introduced their sons as men to society over many centuries. I figured the pure bloods seem to be over the top with tradition, so make the party over the top with tradition. As your reading you will see that I left 2 pure blood boys out of the party. It is my opinion that Longbottom would not want to attend, as well as have no one to bring him. I believe Weasley might have attended something like this with Bill and possibly Charlie, but by the time Ron's turn came around he would be distancing himself from most of the people involved. Also Crabbe and Goyle are not technically pure blood, but for the sake of the story I am going to consider them part of the club. So just a reminder, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5: First Things First

Arthur Prince waited in the woods, just off the side of the road. He had been informed by his man on the inside, Jasper Brown, of the time and place he could expect the shipment to come through. Jasper Brown ran the medical supply factory owned by the Nott family in London. The man was in his early 40's. He was utterly displeased he now had to answer to a child of twenty-two. Jasper thought it was just like the uppity Pure-Blood, Theodore Nott Jr. to not keep Mr. Prince on, once his father died. When Prince had approached him with a plan to take the 'good for nothing son of a Death Eater' down, he was all to happy to help out.

Jasper convinced Earl, the man leading the shipments, to assist in their plan by promising a large pay out. Earl was a round man, who liked ale more than he should, and was easily swayed by the extra money which would be going into his vault. He could care less where the supplies went, as long as he got paid. The other two members of his team, Travis and William, would take more convincing. Both Travis and William, were only twenty and twenty-two themselves, having known Theodore Jr. at school. Prince decided a simple memory charm on the two of them, would keep them in line. They just needed a good cover story to get them to go along with taking the supplies to a location other than St. Mungo's. When the convoy of what looked like muggle semi trucks arrived, Prince only had to step out of the shadows in order to slow them down. This was all too easy.

Earl, who was driving in the first truck, jumped out. "You Prince?"

"Yes. You have your instructions?" Prince asked the driver.

The man looked him over, "Sure do. You have to do the memory charms on the other two drivers. I'm not so good with charms. Wouldn't want any problems."

Travis, sitting in the driver's seat of the second truck, yelled out the window. "Earl, what's going on mate?"

Earl waved for Travis and William to join him at the front. Once the two younger men were within earshot, Earl spoke again. "You blokes remember Mr. Prince?" He indicated to Prince, standing beside him.

"Yeah, why?" William asked.

Prince addressed them both, "We have a new location for these supplies, I will give you the address. I need you to take them there."

"Hey Earl, I don't know. We are suppose to go straight on to St. Mungo's, no stopping. You better check it with Mr. Nott." William complained.

"Mr. Nott has sent me to tell you. I assure you, everything is fine." Prince explained. "He decided to retained me to help him with the transition for a few months. You know, to help get him settled in."

"So, why the change in delivery point?" Travis looked skeptical.

"St. Mungo's is under quarantine, until morning. Nothing serious, it's only a precaution. They have a patient who had been traveling to Asia, and came in with a muggle illness. The healer's don't want it to get out of hand, you see. We will take them on in the morning, when they lift the quarantine. You blokes will get paid extra."

"Well, I guess it's alright. You putting us up for night, also?" Travis looked unsure, while asking.

"Sure, sure. We will make a man's night of it." Prince smiled, his best charming smile. Looked more like he was trying scare small children, Travis thought.

"What do you think Bill, sound alright?" Travis turned to the other driver.

Earl jumped in at that moment. "Hey, I am the one in charge, and I say it's alright. That's all either of you need."

Travis and William conceded to their boss, turning to get back in their trucks. Once they got to the location Prince had found to hide the supplies, Mr. Prince performed memory charms on them, then sent them home. Earl was given the money he was promised. "I may want your help, again." Prince told him, as Earl left. Arthur Prince felt all too proud of himself. "Let's see how well that son of a Death Eater handles this." He was thinking. "He will stumble all over himself, trying to explain how a shipment of supplies headed to the Muggle medical department of St. Mungo's, went missing."

xXXx

 _9 Years Ago:_

 _Theodore used to hate going to the parties, which his father would drag him. At the age of eight however, his attitude had changed. Now going, meant he got to spend time with Daphne. During the first two years at school, they had become even closer friends. They spent almost all their free time together._ _Theodore enjoyed reading with Daphne. It was something they did together, in the common room or out by the black lake. She would lean against the wall or a tree. He would lay with his head on her lap reading to her, while she played with his hair. This had become their normal activity for studying, after the first potions exam. They started, arranged in a circle with about four others, all of them quizzed each other. By bedtime, it was only Daphne and Theodore left. Somehow, they had ended up with him laying his head on her lap, her hands in his hair, while he read from the potions text book. They both aced the exam._

 _Today, Theodore was attending another Pure-Blood party with his father at Goyle Estates. It was one of those old tradition parties, where the boys who were thirteen, were to be introduced to the men of the Pure-Blood world, as men themselves. This time however, Theodore didn't want to go. He didn't want to see Daphne. More honestly, he didn't want Daphne to see him. He stood in his bathroom and looked at the bruises on his chest from the four broken ribs, he had received yesterday. He barely remembered his father kicking him repeatedly after he had been unable to stand. Ever since he had returned home for the Christmas Holidays his first year, his father would not let Healer Hamilton anywhere near him. Instead, the last two times, it had been different healers. They would heal the broken bones, make sure nothing was permanently damaged, but not heal cuts or bruises. All Theodore could think was his father wanted to see his handywork._

 _He winced at the pain, when he pulled his undershirt down over his chest. While he looked at the mirror, Theodore fought with himself, not to get angry at the sight of the nine stitches that closed the gash in his check. He tugged the chain out from under his shirt and looked at the ring, while he wished beyond reason, his mother was somehow with him today. Why in the hell had he chosen yesterday to try to be a man, and tell off his father like that? Theodore knew at thirteen he was hardly a man, regardless of what Pure-Blood society said. Just because their fathers would dress them up to look like little carbon copies of them at age thirteen, didn't make them men. He knew that. So why? Why had he done it?_

 _H_ _e had been in the library to read and listen to music. His father had been looking for him, to give him the suit he would wear the following day. He had started to yell at him about reading too much, instead of being outside practicing, so he could make the Quidditch team like Vincent, Greg and Draco. They were going to make their fathers proud. All his son wanted to do was read, study, and send letters to that stupid girl. Theodore had finally had enough. He stood, told his father he didn't care about Quidditch, and he could just sod off about it._

 _Theodore remembered the first hit to the left side of his face after he told his father off. It had knocked him to the floor._

 _He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. He turned instead, to pick up the emerald green shirt, the housekeeper had laid out for him, unable to keep the thoughts of his father yelling at him to get up, out of his head._

 _"Come on, you think you're a man. So tough. Get up and show me, boy!" Nott Sr. had bellowed at him._

 _Theodore tried to concentrate on the buttons of the shirt, but the memories kept haunting him, like a waking nightmare._

 _H_ _e remembered, he stood, faced his father, balled up his fist, got ready to swing, when the second hit split his lip. The blood had tasted metallic. He had been knocked backwards, but somehow managed to stay on his feet._

 _Once again, father had yelled at him "Come on, tough guy! Take a swing! What are you waiting for?"_

 _His father almost sounded as if he were laughing. Theodore had barely taken a step toward his father, when the third hit had such force, his knees buckled, and he fell on all fours. His father, then kicked him in the gut, sending him to his side, and his face hit the carpet of the library. Although, his face hurt from the hits he had taken, he was overcome by a new pain in his chest, which he was pretty sure meant a broken rib._

 _"You disgust me. You're a sorry excuse for a Pure-Blood. How am I suppose to show you off tomorrow as the pride of the Nott family? I guess it's a good thing that pathetic Greengrass likes you. No other self respecting Pure-Blood female will. She is most likely a coward like her father. Unwilling, to pick a side, and take a stand." Theodore was unsure what his father had been talking about. Pick what side? Take a stand on what? "Get up Theodore, or I will make it so you can't!"_

 _Theodore finally, finished with the buttons on his shirt, tucked it in, then sat on his bed. He put his face in his hands. He tried his best to hold back the tears, which threatened to fall from the memories of yesterday._

 _He had made it back to his knees, when he felt his face was wet. He had put his hand to his face, then felt sick to his stomach when he pulled it away, and saw it covered in blood. At that moment, his father had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet. Theodore finally found some strength right then, and pushed his father's hands off him._

 _"Don't touch me, you son of a bitch! I hate you!" He had never regretted any words he ever spoke more than at that moment. He didn't regret the words themselves. No, he meant them. He regretted he had said them aloud. His father had responded in-kind._

 _"Oh, you hate me, do you? I have been trying like hell to make you a strong Pure-Blood wizard of whom I can be proud, and you hate me." His father had taken a step closer to him, and pointed to his own chin. "Come on than. If you hate me so much, hit me. Come on Theodore, show me how much you hate me!"_

 _Theodore shook his head and tried to rid his mind of the thoughts. He walked over to the mirror, pulled down the silver tie. While his hand shook, he tried to tie a Windsor knot._ _He watched what he was doing in the mirror, but his left eye swollen almost shut, only made him think more about the confrontation with his father._

 _He had tried again, to hit his father, but the man was faster than him. Before his fist could land, he got another blow to the left side of his face. This time, Theodore wasn't getting up. Theodore barely remembered the seven kicks to his gut and chest that followed. He remembered, his father made a crude remark about Daphne. He remembered, how his body shuddered each time he got kicked, but by then he was numb. The last memory he had was his father grabbing his shirt to pull his head off the floor, but he didn't remember the last hit, because at that moment, he fell into a blissful unconsciousness._

 _Theodore finally gave up on the tie. He placed his hands on either side of the sink, and let the tears fall. He knew his father would enjoy humiliating him in front of all the other boys and their fathers. There was a small knock on his bedroom door. Theodore had quickly wiped his face, and told Sarah the head house keeper to enter. He liked the old woman, but to be truthful, he missed Clair. Being the head house keeper, Theodore had become her responsibility whenever he was home. She was kind, but distant. Theodore always felt so alone while home for the summer and holidays._

 _Sarah looked at Theodore, and gave him a warm smile. "Lord Nott, do you need help with your tie?"_

 _"Yes, please." He walked from the bathroom, and stood in front of her. She made short work of the tie, then went to get his suit coat off the hanger in the closet. Theodore hated that he had to dress like his father today. Same emerald green shirt, same stupid silver tie. Everything would match, from the Slytherin tie tack, to the Italian leather shoes. He shivered, when Sarah helped him into the coat._

 _She smoothed the coat across his back, "If you would allow me to be so bold, I know you, and I are not that close. However, I sense you're worried about seeing your friends today."_

 _Theodore looked back at her, over his left shoulder, "Go on."_

 _"Don't be scared about seeing Daphne. Be honest, and fourth right, and I promise, it will only strengthen your relationship." She walked around him to check the rest of his appearance. While putting the tie tack on his tie, she continued, "As for the boys, let your father tell his story. But own it. Make it your story, not his."_ _Theodore heard her words and nodded, but it took him awhile to understand what she meant._

 _He met his father downstairs in his study. "Come here Theodore, let me look at you." His father walked around him, tugged at his coat, and pants here and there. He pushed Theodore's hair back, out of his eye's then roughly grabbed his chin, and turned his face to the right to look at the wounds that had barely started to heal. "Well, if you play this off right, the others might actually think you're the tough guy you tried to be. Perhaps your little girl friend will even let you become a man by the end of the school year. Tsk, doubtful though." His father turned his face back, and released it just as sharply as he had grabbed it. Nott Sr. picked up a small box off the desk, and handed it to Theodore. "Your house ring. Put it on."_

 _Now he understood what Sarah meant. He knew his father planned to tell all the men at the party Theodore had picked a fight with a group of muggle boys. So Sr. had decided to let him heal like a muggle. Same story he told the healer at St. Mungo's. Well, if that was the story to be told, Theodore wasn't going to hide from it. He decided right then, he would wear the wounds like a badge of honor. If his father wanted to see if he could be a Pure-Blood male, who lived up to the Nott blood line, Theodore would not disappoint. He opened the box to see a ring like his father's, the only differences, were the Jr., and the date. Theodore made a secret promise to himself as he slide the ring on his finger, he would never be his father. He would be a better man._

xXXx

Theo sat in his study, looking at the letter which had come informing him, the shipment due to arrive at St. Mungo's yesterday had not shown up. He folded the letter in half, pushing his chair out from behind the desk. Theo stood, walked over to the arm chair, next to the one which Blaise occupied. Blaise was still looking around the room at all the interesting things with which Theo had decorated it. There were footballs. Smaller white balls, Blaise knew to be baseballs. He had never had the chance to see a game, but was looking forward to it, as Theo was his only friend who owned a Muggle TV. On the mantle of the fireplace, were small black disks, Theo said where used to play a Muggle game called ice hockey. Theo also had plenty of memorabilia from Quidditch teams.

"You know Theo, this room looks more like a pub, than a study." Blaise told him, as Theo handed him the letter. Blaise set down his beer, opening the letter to give it a read.

"Yes well, I wanted a room I could relax in. One that didn't remind me of my father." Theo sat down in the chair opposite his friend, elbows resting on his knees.

Blasie finished the letter, handed it back to Theo, and picked up his drink. "So, what's your plan?"

"Obviously, I will need to address the issue. The prophet already wants a statement, since the supplies which have gone missing, were intended for the Muggle health department of the hospital." Theo ran his fingers through his hair. "What I don't understand Blaise, is how they went missing. I looked in my father's records, we have not had a theft like this in over a hundred years."

Blasie made a face, "Wow, that's something. Doesn't look good either, since you just took over."

"Thank you, mister obvious." Theo fell back in his chair. "The prophet will be sending someone over in about two hours to get my statement. The lady said in her letter, she will be addressing the fact my father was a Death Eater. All seems fishy, her words, not mine."

"What will you tell them?"

Theo let his hands fall to his lap, "I have no idea. I have never talked to the press."

Blaise looked serious suddenly, "You know, they will be wanting to make a, connection between you, your father, and the mess with you-know-who. Always pissed the ministry off, they couldn't make charges against you, Draco and me stick. They wanted all four of us, but only got Greg."

"There was nothing they could pin on me then, and there is nothing they can pin on me now."

"I understand that Theo, but people in our world, have still not let it go. Those of us, especially people in your position, son of a Death Eater, will never fully be off the hook. They couldn't find anything then, but that doesn't mean they won't go looking for a way to tear you down, now." Blaise gave Theo a 'think about it' nod.

"Than, what I tell the prophet will be very important. Any idea's?" Theo raised his eyebrow at Blaise.

"Yeah, owl Draco."

"Whatever for?" Theo sat up.

"Simple, he has had to deal with the press concerning buisness his whole life. Who better, to give you pointers on what to say than him." Blaise shrugged, like his suggestion should have been evident.

Theo thought for a moment, "Blaise, I have not spoken to Draco since his trial."

"You have written him since you got back, right?" Blaise took a drink of his beer.

Theo sighed, "Yeah, a couple of times. I wouldn't call us friends again just yet."

"Have to start some where mate, might as well be with something he is good at." Blaise raised his eyebrows then leaned back in his chair.

Theo ran his hands through his hair, then went back to the desk. After a few minutes, he folded up the piece of parchment he had been writing on. Sealed it and attached it to the leg of the owl, which sat on the perch outside the study window. Theo, petted the bird affectionately, "Take this to Draco Malfoy." Theo sat back down in the desk chair, rubbing his face with his hands. The two men sat in the room quietly for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Theo looked back up, "Honestly Blaise, I thought I would go a few weeks at least, before there were problems like this. Do you think Muggles stole the supplies, or a wizard trying to 'tear me down', as you put it?"

Blaise looked up from the beer he was holding, "I would hate to think Muggles somehow found their way onto wizarding land. But it's possible. No, more likely, wizards did this. Whether or not it was to tear you down, is the question."

"My thoughts exactly. The Auror Department says, as of right now, there is little they can do. My best option is to hope it's an isolated incident." Theo crossed the room, and went back to the arm chair.

Blaise scoffed, "Not very helpful. Are they even going to try, to find the stolen goods?"

"Oh, Weasley assured, me they would put someone on it. But I am not going to hold my breath."

"I'd prefer it, if Weasley held his own breath." Blaise and Theo looked up at the blond man standing in the doorway of the study. Theo's first thought was, "Damn, Draco looks old." Finally, a smile spread across his face.

Theo stood up, he crossed the room in two strides, in order to shake his once friend's hand. "Good to see you, Draco. Sorry, I haven't been by yet."

Draco waved him off, "No, no. It's fine. I have just been happy for the correspondence the past couple weeks." Draco raised his eye brows at Theo, "Daphne came by, I think she is looking forward to seeing you Friday."

"Then I will be sure to give her something to tell her sister all about." Theo gave a sly smile, then offered Draco a seat. "Tony, please bring Draco something to drink."

As Theo went to sit down, Draco addressed his butler, "Tony was it?" The Butler nodded. "Well Tony, please take the ale away, and bring us all some tea." Draco looked sharply at Theo, "First things first, you must be sober, when you talk to the press."

Theo nodded to Tony, letting him know, he agreed with what Draco had just told him.

Draco got comfortable in the seat, "Secondly, you need to change your clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Theo looked put off.

"You look like a bloody muggle." Draco sneered.

"This is how I dress, Draco. Not all of us, still feel the need for shinny dress shoes, and suits every moment."

Draco sat forward, "You asked for my advice. My advice is, you need to look the part of a business man. One whom can be trusted. You don't want to give the wizarding world the impression, you made a mistake by releasing that pompous Prince bloke. Wear a suit, Theo."

"Fine, a suit." Theo looked at the time, "Any other advice before I go change."

Tony brought the tea in, poured Blaise and Draco a cup. He picked up a mug off the tray, and passed it to Theo, "Your coffee, sir." Tony then left the room. After sipping his tea, Draco took a deep breath, "Look the reporter in eye, at all times. Constantly looking away, makes you look shifty. Speak clearly, but not loudly. Only tell them the facts they already have. Offer nothing new."

Theo leaned forward, holding his mug in his hands between his knees. "So what do I say when they ask about something they don't know? Like, if I have any idea who did it?"

"You stick to the facts. They have already published it was the work of unknown persons. You answer a question of that nature, with something along the lines of, 'At this time, I would not like to speculate as to whom may be behind the theft.'" Draco certainly sounded like he had done this before.

"Speculate, as to whom, yeah, cause I talk like that." Theo shook his head.

"Use your own words than. You're not daft, Theo. The point is, not to give them anything more. If you answer that question with your normal snarky attitude, they will have you strung up by morning." Draco simply crossed his legs, and held his tea cup on his knee. Theo was mesmerized for a moment, Draco looked far too grown up. He had obviously left Theo and Blaise behind.

"I think you should just hire Draco as your spokesperson. You're going to screw this up for sure." Blaise was chuckling, in the chair next to Draco. Bringing Theo back from the horror of wondering when Draco had become an adult.

Theo shot Blaise a nasty look, "I will not. But, it's not a horrible idea."

Draco laughed, "Yes, it is. Look, Theo, you have two problems you will be facing here. 1. Making sure all the other business people in our world, don't see this as a reason to pull their business from you. 2. Making sure the reporters, like Parkinson, don't make this a 'Is he a Death Eater after all?' smear campaign. No, you want me as far away as possible. In fact, when the reporters get here. I will be up in the library, so I am not seen."

Theo nodded understanding, "Ok, talk clearly. Offer nothing new. Look them in eye. Wear a bloody suit. Anything else?"

xXXx

 _9 Years Ago_

 _Theodore and his father were the last people to arrive at Goyle Estates. They were led to Mr. Goyle's study, where the others were waiting to go into the ballroom. When they entered the room, Theodore tried to keep his head held high, knowing the rest of the boys would have a thousand questions. Theodore heard Mr. Malfoy, as he made a comment on how it was better Weasley hadn't come anyway. He saw the group of boys huddled to the left in a circle, poor Ernie, standing off to the side, fidgeting with his yellow tie._

 _Nott Sr. was handed a glass of brandy, by Mr. Goyle, "What the bloody hell happened to your boy, Nott?"_

 _"The little arrogant idiot, thought he would go find himself a group of muggle boys to harass. They didn't take kindly to it." Nott Sr. smiled at the lie._

 _Theodore took his father's lead, "Yes, but you should have seen the group of boys. They are all still sitting in the muggle hospital. Aren't they, father?" Theodore sneered at his father._

 _Nott Sr. raised his eye brow, "Yes, I guess they are. Which is exactly why, I am letting you heal like they must."_

 _Theodore shrugged his indifference, and turned to the group of boys. Draco looked at him with a worried expression, and moved in closer to him so he could whisper, "Your father's work?"_

 _"Yes. Later Draco." Theodore turned to shake Blaise's hand, and greet the other boys. When he was sure Draco could not see, he had given Ernie a small nod hello. The out of place Hufflepuff, beamed at him._

 _All too soon it was time for them to proceed with the outdated ritual. Theodore thought it was absurd they had to line up in order of 'power', as his father put it. He and his father would follow Lucius and Draco, with Blasie and his mother's current husband, Ethan, behind them. Ernie MacMillan, and his extremely nervous father, were next. Goyle, then Crabbe at the end. The whole point was to go in, and introduce the boys as men to the other men of Pure-Blood society. Theodore couldn't help wonder, who in the world thought they were men at thirteen. He still felt like a child, most of time. His father and he made their way around the room. Everyone they met made some remark about Theodore's appearance. His father told his well-rehearsed story over and over. Theodore made a quick snarky retort right after. The men would say, stupid things like, "Good show, Theodore" or "Well done." He found the whole thing utterly ridiculous. But his father seemed to eat it up. He wondered, had father beaten him just for this reason?_

 _Once they made their way to Dalton Greengrass, his wife, and daughters, Theodore almost lost his composure. The way Daphne's bottom lip trembled, told him, she didn't like what she saw._

 _Theodore took her hand, placed a soft kiss on the back of it, "Don't worry Miss Greengrass, it looks much worse than it is. I promise."_

 _She gave a slight nod. Theodore didn't know if it was by chance or if Daphne had somehow planned it, but her emerald green floor length ball gown, with silver trim, matched his shirt and tie perfectly. He couldn't help but smile._

 _Theodore held onto her hand, leaned in closely to her, brushed his right cheek against hers so he could whisper in her ear. "I will tell you everything later."_

 _Theodore stood back up before her father and mother noticed. In a much louder voice than needed, to make sure both his father and Mr. Greengrass heard him, he said to Daphne, "You will save both the first, and last dance for me, won't you, Miss. Greengrass?"_

 _Daphne's eyes lit up, her smile widened brightly. "They were yours before you asked, Mr. Nott." Theodore felt his cheeks get warm, like everytime they flirted with each other._

 _He waited for her father to object. He only raised his eye brows at his daughter, then turned to Nott Sr. "Well, your son may have made a questionable choice the other day, but he is becoming quite the gentlemen. You are to be congratulated, Nott." To Theodore he added, "My Daphne, will be treated with respect."_

 _"I would have it no other way, Sir." Theodore kissed Daphne's hand again._

 _His father, put his hand on Theodore's shoulder, and roughly pulled him close to him, while he lead him on to finish their way around the room. "That was well done son. However, I do not approve of her. Have your fun now, but she will not become a Nott. Do you understand?"_

 _Theodore told his father, "Of course, Sir." However, he didn't care if his father approved, ever. As far as he was concerned his father had lost the right to pass judgment long ago._

 _The first dance came, and went. Theodore would seek out Daphne whenever he could. With about an hour left, he asked if she would like to take a walk, outside by the large fountain the Goyle's had in the back. Once alone, Theodore pulled Daphne to him, buried his face in her hair. As quietly as he could, while he held on to her tightly as if she were his lifeline, he explained to her what had happened. Daphne stood still, her hands rested on his chest, while she listened to him recount the events of the day before._

 _When she was sure his story was over, she pulled away, just enough to put one hand on the side of his face, "I am so sorry, Theo. I wish there was something I could do."_

 _She took his hand, lead them over to a bench to sit down. She pushed his hair back out of his eyes so she could see them better. A small shiver ran down her back, when she got a really good look at the damage. Theodore knew for sure he had feelings he didn't understand for Daphne, because the look in her eyes was too much for him, and he started to cry. Daphne pulled him back into her arms, and just held him._

 _He hated to cry in front of her, but he couldn't help it. "I hate him, Daphne." Theodore sobbed into her hair, "I hate him so much." After a while, Theodore lifted his head, while he tried to wipe his face. "I am sorry to be acting like this. Not what you would expect from a man, huh."_

 _Daphne didn't know what else to do, so she kissed him. Firmly, she pressed her lips against his. She hoped to take away his pain. When she pulled away, Theo looked a little shocked, but quickly put his hands on either side of her face, and pulled her in so they could kiss again. He liked how warm, and soft her lips felt, and the way it made his heart race. He chuckled lightly, when he pulled away, "You know we are not suppose to do that."_

 _"What my father doesn't know, won't kill him. Besides, it was only a small kiss, Theo." She took his hands in hers, and held them in her lap. "We should probably go back in though." He agreed. On the way back to ballroom, Daphne stopped them, "Theo, may I ask you something?"_

 _He turned to look at her, "Of course, what is it?"_

 _Daphne was suddenly nervous, "Am I your girlfriend?"_

 _Theodore smiled at her, "Do you want to be, my girlfriend?"_

 _"Yes. If you want me to be." Daphne looked at him shyly._

 _Theodore put his right hand on her cheek, gave her another quick kiss on the lips, "Than yes, you're my girlfriend." He had never seen Daphne look so happy as she did right then._

 _While they shared the final dance of the night, Theodore didn't know if this is what it felt like to be in love. But he was going to call it that, and hold on to it, with everything he had._

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading so far. I hope you are enjoying it. I am truly having a great time writing it. Thank you in advance if you should choose to review, favorite or follow.**


	6. Research

**A/N Hope everyone had a great Christmas. In this chapter Marcus smokes a cigarette. I do not know what a cigarette is referred to in Britain. So I am just going to call it a cigarette. I have read some stories where people call it a fag, but for some reason I don't like using that word. However, if you are reading this and fag is correct or you know the correct term, please feel free to let me know. Also I know a lot of people use terms like, shag and snog. But being an American, I am not sure if those terms are proper, or would be used by Daphne and Theo. So as not to be incorrect I am going to stick with the American words. If you know of British terms that would enhance my story, please feel free to share. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains implications of child abuse.**

Chapter 6: Research

Daphne sat on her bed with her back against the headboard, trying to keep the sheet up to cover her breasts. She couldn't explain to herself the need to be so modest after sex with Marcus. After all, he had just seen her in the most intimate way, but it felt wrong somehow to let him continue to see her naked. She watched him get dressed, as thoughts of a conversation with her sister came to mind. She and Astoria had been drinking wine one night, and Astoria told her details about being with Draco. Daphne had tuned most of the story out, not really wanting to hear about Draco's bedroom behaviors, but what she had taken from the story was the cuddling. According to Astoria, they would lie in the bed together, naked! Sure, Daphne wasn't the most experienced woman when it came to sex. Marcus was only the second man she had ever been with, still, she couldn't imagine, just lying here with him, no clothes or sheets covering them. Of course, even if she had wanted to, Marcus was always up getting dressed right after. He had never spent the night. Why had she never questioned that before?

"Marcus, do you have to leave?" Daphne brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Marcus sat down on the bed, lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag. "I have practice in the morning. It's easier if I just go home. You know that. Why?"

"I just thought, we could cuddle. You know, lie here together and talk." Daphne patted the bed beside her.

"I don't cuddle, Daphne." Marcus held the cigarette in his mouth, bending over to put on his shoes.

Daphne, waved her hand in front of her face. "I would like to try it. Haven't I asked you, not to do that inside?"

Marcus turned, blowing the smoke from his last drag, in her face. "I don't think I should have to go outside. I already told you I don't cuddle."

Daphne closed her eyes, while she held her breath for a few seconds. "That was rude."

"I thought you were used to my brand of rude, Baby." Marcus laughed.

"That doesn't make it less rude." Daphne pouted.

Marcus, shook his head at her antics. "I have never liked a pouty female. Guess, that's my cue to go."

Daphne grabbed his hand to stop him. "Don't go. You always have to rush off, and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Whatever it is you want to buy, just get it." Marcus pulled his hand away.

Daphne scoffed, he always assumed it was about shopping. Okay, perhaps it was. This time though, she really didn't want him to go yet. Which was unusual, they had a routine. He would show up, eat dinner, they would have sex, he would leave. No talking, no cuddling, like her sister described. She was lucky if she got a kiss goodbye. Normally it hadn't bothered her. She would get up after he left, make tea and take a bath. But tonight, it bothered her. For the first time in their eleven month relationship, it bothered her. She wasn't sure if it was because of lunch with Theo coming up the next day, or if she just finally realized it should, but it defiantly bothered her. For some reason, she felt as though what she had just done with her boyfriend for almost a year was wrong, or dirty somehow.

"Marcus, kiss me."

"What, we just made love. I already kissed you plenty." Marcus put his cigarette out in the ash tray he kept on her night stand.

Daphne looked at it, she figured if she really wanted to get him to stop smoking inside, she first needed to make it harder for him. "I don't mean like we just kissed, I mean romantically. Kiss me, like you're trying to sweep me off my feet. Make me unable to stop thinking about you, and that kiss after you're gone." What she didn't add was, 'Kiss me like Theo did the other day.' That, she kept to herself.

"Why? What has gotten into you?" Marcus crossed his arms in front of him, a look of disgust on his face.

Daphne blushed. "I just wanted to know what it felt like. Astoria always talks about kisses like that."

"Your sister, reads too much. I refuse to believe, Malfoy knows a romantic kiss from any other kind." Marcus snorted with laughter at his own joke.

"It's fine Marcus, never mind." Daphne fidgeted under the sheet, trying to adjust it so it didn't slip down showing her bare breast.

Marcus looked at her, noticing something was definitely bothering her. He really didn't care what it was, but he didn't want to lose a good lay whenever he was in London. Besides, he really did like Daphne, he wouldn't call it love, but it was more than lust. She was the only one of all his women, he gave the title girlfriend to. Of all of them, she came from a pure-blood family, and was the most proper. In fact, if it had become advantageous to take a wife, and his father had not already secured a betrothal for him from Daphne's father, she would most likely had been the one he would chose. Of course Daphne had no idea a contract had been drawn up, just waiting for her father to force her to sign it. Marcus snickered to himself as he thought about it.

Marcus decided 'what the hell, better get used to this sort of thing." He sat back down on the bed, leaned forward, pecking her on the cheek. When Daphne smiled back at him, he attempted this romantic kiss she was going on about. Marcus pushed his lips against hers forcefully, that's what romance was to him. Daphne stiffened under the pressure, then tried to relax, once she realized he was trying to do as she had asked. This kiss, was almost painful though, not romantic at all. She wanted him to kiss her in a way which would have her falling asleep to thoughts of him. As it was, now she was kissing Marcus while thinking about Theo. Damn Nott, why had he felt the need to kiss her that way? Marcus pulled away smiling, satisfied he had just accomplished the task she had asked of him. Thankfully, he mistook the look of fear, on her face he would know she was thinking about someone else, as a look of contentment.

"Now, you'll be missing me all night." Marcus had the look of lust on his face. He was actually thinking he may need to take his pants back off. Instead, looking at the time he, decided to change the subject so he could calm his arousal back down. "I have to go away with the team again. We have three games over the next sixteen days."

"Marcus, I have a fashion show at the end of the month. You promised to escort me." Daphne was thankful he hadn't stripped back down. She was ready for a bath.

"I will be gone a little more then sixteen days. Your show is in eighteen, I will be back in plenty of time." Marcus leaned over to the night stand, pulled another cigarette out of the pack. "Don't worry, I love getting to show you off. Besides, having the starting chaser of the Canons as your escort, should speak volumes." He blew smoke over her head again.

"Most of these people won't know what a chaser is. However, I promised Daddy you wouldn't miss it. He doesn't like the idea of me being around so many Muggles without you." Daphne tried to sound like a damsel in distress, appealing to his ego.

"You don't have to worry, love. I will be there." Marcus had heard something he couldn't wait to tease her about, now was the perfect moment, "Oh, by the way, I hear Nott is back in town." Marcus smirked devilishly.

"Oh, he is?" Daphne bit her bottom lip. What if he knew she had already seen Theo and planned to meet with him again? She had planned on telling Marcus tonight, it just hadn't come up yet.

"That's the rumor. I would love to see the look on his face when he finds out I got you after all. Maybe, I should send him a letter letting him know what you feel like, since he was never man enough to find out." He reached over and pinched her nipple through the sheets.

Daphne smacked his hand, "Marcus, that hurts."

"You weren't complaining a little while ago." Marcus smiled at her, and reached for her nipple again, this time not being quite so rough. After a few seconds, the look of lust reentered to Marcus's eyes, he pulled the sheet down off Daphne, while reaching for his fly, undoing his pants. 'Guess, I wont be telling him about lunch with Theo, right now.' Daphne thought to herself, as Marcus settled himself between her legs.

Daphne found herself lying there, while Marcus found his release for the second time that night. This time he hadn't bothered to take off his shoes. She bit the inside of her cheek trying desperately not to think about Theo, unable to think of anything but. Once Marcus was gone, she took a long bath. How was it possible, she felt like she had just cheated on her boyfriend. She had done nothing wrong. Lots of people fantasize about one person, while lying with another, right? The closer Friday afternoon got, the more impossible it seemed to think about anything but, Theo. As she lie there day dreaming about what her lunch the next day was going to be like, she realized, she didn't feel like she had cheated on Marcus. It was the other way around, she felt like she had cheated on Theo.

Daphne told herself she was being ridiculous. She and Theo had not been together in more then five years. Okay, so maybe it had not been by their choice. Maybe, her father had made that decision for her. Maybe, she had spent the first summer apart from him crying herself to sleep every night. Still, they had never had sex. That's not to say, they hadn't had hot and heavy make out sessions with each other, but she had left London just after she turned sixteen. She was twenty-one now. Shouldn't she be over him? The more she lie in the tub trying not to think about him, the more she thought of nothing else. Theo had always been a perfect gentleman, never pushing, or doing anything which she wasn't ready for. He had always been the one to say they had all the time in the world for sex. She laid in the warm water, remembering one day in their fifth year after Pansy had sworn she and Draco had just done 'it' in a broom cupboard. Pansy always made it sound so passionate and wonderful. Daphne wanted Theo to need her like that, to want her as desperately. She had found Theo, pulled him into an empty class room, pushed him in too a chair, straddling his lap. Once she had his heart racing, one hand in her hair, the other up the back of her shirt, she had reached down to unbuckle his belt. Theo had stopped her; she sunk down in the bath water thinking about what he had told her.

Theo had pulled her hand up to his face, kissed it gently. "Daph, I don't want our first time to be like this. I love you too much. You deserve far better than me taking you in a class room, or the back of the library, like I don't respect you. I would never do that. I want our first time to mean something, to make you feel as loved as you make me feel."

After, Daphne never paid much attention to Pansy's stories. Instead of thinking her and Theo's relationship needed to be more like the one Pansy claimed she had with Draco, Daphne thought Pansy's and Draco's, needed to be more like her's and Theo's. She smiled lying in the tub, remembering she had thought on more than one occasion Pansy had made up at least half of what she claimed her and Draco did. Funny, all this time later, Daphne had found out from the great prat himself, Pansy had made up almost all of it. No wonder her friendship with Pansy had ended, when Draco started dating Astoria. Pansy wasn't jealous, she was scared Daphne would find out the truth.

Daphne had spent the first two years she was separated from Theo, depressed, missing him terribly. Right after graduation, she had met Luc. He had been her first. Daphne never loved Luc, and was sure he didn't love her. But he had been hurting the same as she. They helped each other get over their pain moving on. Somehow though, even knowing it was just about sex, and companionship with Luc, he never made her feel inadequate or dirty the way Marcus, the man she claimed she loved, had tonight. Daphne finished her bath, made some tea, sat down trying to work on the sketches for a dress she had been toying with. Finally, she decided she couldn't concentrate and went to bed. Instead of lying in bed with thoughts of Marcus like she had hoped by asking him for the romantic kiss, she lie there with thoughts of Theodore Nott Jr., smiling at her while sitting on his Harley.

xXXx

9 _Years Ago_

 _Clair sat on the couch in her living room, while she read essays her students had written. They were about the American Revolutionary War. Although, the students would go on to Hogwarts to become wizards and witches, they still had to have an understanding of British history. Many of the wizarding world worked closely with Muggles. Instead of grading the essays, she stared at the last letter from Theodore, which had come a few days ago. He was on his way back to Hogwarts next week to start his third year, and was excited to tell her the news he and Daphne had become a couple over the summer. Clair always knew Daphne would be Theodore's first girlfriend. She truly wished she could be there to share in his happiness. Theodore deserved someone who made him happy. He had always been such a lonely child, sad and shy. However, she had seen an enormous ability to love if someone just gave him the chance. Lost in thought, she finally came back around as a loud knock sounded on her front door. 'Who could that be?' She thought, as she got up and crossed to the door. When Clair looked through the little peep hole she saw Timothy Hamilton, as he paced back and fourth in front of her door. 'What in the world?'_

 _Clair opened the door, "Healer Hamilton? What are you doing at my flat?"_

 _Hamilton stopped in front of her, "I need to talk to you, now!"_

 _"Okay, come in." Clair backed up, opened the door wider so he could go passed her._

 _Healer Hamilton walked quickly passed her, he began to pace back and fourth in her living room. "You need to see this!" He held a file up to her and shook it._

 _Clair took it, with hesitation, "What is it?"_

 _"Theodore's last visit to the hospital. Something has to be done, now!" He continued to pace. "I have looked up the men and now understand what you had tried so hard to tell me." His hands shook, "I now know Nott owns part of the hospital and his factories provide our supplies. The hospital is more dependent on his family than anyone would like to admit." He threw his hands in the air, "The jerk, won't let me near Theodore, and the administration backs him up, not me!" Hamilton practically yelled however, Clair was sure it was not at her. "As for Malfoy," he scoffed, "where to begin? He has far too much influence in the ministry. I know getting anyone to listen and do something will be a long shot, but I have to try. Something must be done, Clair. May I call you Clair? I feel like I should call you Clair." He talked a million miles an hour._

 _Clair blinked at him, and tried to keep up_ _. She knew from previous dealings, this man was passionate, but until right now, she hadn't known just how much. "Please, sit down." She gestured to her dinning room table, which was little more than a small table which could seat two people. "Certainly, you may call me Clair, if that helps. Just try to relax. I have water on, we can have tea in a moment."_

 _She sat in the other seat, opened the file and begun to read it. As Clair looked at the file, she was beyond shocked. She had expected it to be bad if Hamilton had come to her home, but this, this was worse than she expected. Four broken ribs, a punctured lung. Fractured jaw, fractured eye socket. Possible, eye sight damage to the left eye. His injures were awful, but being a witch, the lack of healing the healers did was what made tears run down her face._

 _"Stitches?" Clair looked up at Hamilton, "Does this say he was sent home with stitches?" Hamilton nodded affirmative._

 _Clair continued to read the file, the healers set the ribs, and healed the lung. They had stitched his cheek, performed a healing charm on the eye itself, but not the tissue around it, leaving it swollen shut, and bruised. At one point she put her hand over her mouth, when she started to cry hard enough, she hiccupped. According to the file, Theodore had picked a fight with a group of muggle boys._

 _"Theodore would never pick a fight with a bunch of boys, Muggle or otherwise." She had not really been talking to Hamilton at that moment, just out loud._

 _He answered her, "I didn't think so."_

 _Clair put the file on the table, while she closed her eyes. In her mind, she saw a little 1eleven year old Theodore seated on his bed as he shook, and told her 'if you leave, he'll kill me.' Finally, she looked back at Healer Hamilton, "Theodore was right. That bustard is going to kill him." She handed the file back, "What do you need from me, Healer Hamilton?"_

 _Hamilton took the file from her, then grabbed her hand, "Call me Tim. I think we might as well put some of the formalities aside. Don't you?" Clair nodded yes. "I need you to make a statement and be willing to testify, if necessary."_

 _Clair looked at their hands, Tim held hers very tightly. "Ask your questions healer, uh, Tim. I am ready to answer."_

 _He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, then let go of her hand. "Do you have something I can write on. Sorry, but in my rush to get here from the hospital I left my briefcase in my office." He grimaced._

 _Clair smiled at him, "Certainly." She went over to her bookcase, on the second shelf she kept parchment and ink. Clair brought it back over to the table, handed it to Tim, "Where do you want to begin." She went into the kitchen to make the tea._

 _Tim watched her, then shook his head. He was a professional, why in the world had he stared at her ass while she made tea. What the hell had gotten into him? He turned his focus to the paper, "Perhaps, you could tell me the first time you saw Nott hit his son."_

 _"When Theodore was four." Clair, turned to face Tim, and wrung her hands, while she answered the question._

 _Tim, looked surprised. "He was only four?"_

 _"Yes. Four. Not long after his wife died." Clair looked sad when she mentioned Claudette Nott._

 _"So, Theodore lost his mother at four. I had known he was young, didn't ever know how young. Nott never hit him before that, then?" Tim was trying to understand._

 _Clair wiped another tear away, "No, not before his wife died. They were such a happy family when they hired me. Theodore would have been six months, I believe. Lady Nott, had an affect on people. You couldn't help but be happy around her. She would quite literally light up a room, when she walked in. I remember, Lord Nott being so in love with her. He didn't really care for all the Muggle things she brought in the home, but she had a way of making him allow it. When she got sick, he changed. He went from a happy man, who smiled all the time and played with their son, to a man who wanted nothing to do with his child. A man who was always angry. Honestly, I would say Theodore Nott Sr. died when his wife died. All that was left, was the shell of a former Death Eater. He didn't really abuse his son or do something excessive though, until Theodore was six. At that time, he beat him with a toy racing broom."_

 _"Six, years old. My god. His hospital chart shows him coming in once he was eight, there is no record of any age earlier than that." Tim cleared his throat._

 _Clair thought for a while, "That sounds right." She walked over to the table, put the tea down and took her seat. "_ _Up until Theodore was eight, I could take care of his injuries. At eight, Lord Nott found out Theodore had borrowed a broom from a friend to teach himself to fly. As punishment for lying, Nott made him fly as high as he could, at eight that was maybe ten feet, then his father knocked him off the broom."_

 _"So this was the time in his chart, where Theodore said he fell off his broom?" Tim was writing everything down as quickly as he could._

 _"One of the times he claimed he fell off his broom." Clair, reached out, put her hand on top of Tim's to stop him from writing, "What is your plan? You know, after I answer all your questions, what do you plan to do?"_

 _Tim looked up at her. "I made an appointment with the Child Protective Department at the Ministry for tomorrow at eleven. I anticipated your willingness to help." He looked down at their hands, "I hope I didn't over step."_

 _"What if I had not? Been willing to help, that is?" Clair hadn't moved her hand._

 _"I would have gone anyway. Like I told you, I have to try." Tim, turned his hand over, so he was now holding Clair's hand, "It has gotten to that point, Clair, someone has to do something. I know, it may not do any good, but I can't not do anything, any longer."_

 _"You're right. We have to try. I will go with you." Clair put her hands in her lap. "What's your next question?"_

 _Tim watched her hand as it left his empty on the table, he looked up at her, tried to smile, but went on with the interview. "There was a time, he claimed he fell off a balcony, can you tell me about that."_

 _"The balcony," Clair took a deep breath, "that was the first time I was honestly afraid for Theodore's life," She looked down, "and mine." She looked up to see worry in Tim's eyes. Apparently, the man had never thought she was ever in any danger. "Why else would I not say anything, all this time?"_

 _Tim shook his head. "I don't know. I have never been in your position." He suddenly felt a wave of anger towards Nott he had not felt before. Oh, he was plenty angry with the man, but this was a more primal anger. With a hand that shook from anger, be placed it on Clair's cheek, "I promise, I will not let him hurt you. If he threatens you at all for helping, he will have to face me." Tim removed his hand and smiled at her. He hoped to lighten the mood. "I am a pretty damn good wizard."_

 _Clair allowed herself a soft chuckle, "Most Americans are from what I understand." Clair smiled, but quickly stopped, Where had that come from? She had most certainly never heard any such thing. Had she just flirted with him? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then opened her eyes and told the story. "Theodore would have just turned ten. You should know, Lord Nott is very accomplished at wandless magic. Theodore had made a friend, a few years earlier, and the two enjoyed writing to one another. One night, they stayed up later than they should have, owling back and fourth. Theodore had gotten out of bed to send one last owl to her. His father found him on his balcony with the bird. I heard him yell at Theodore and ran in. Lord Nott had picked Theodore up by his neck. He liked to do that, Theodore couldn't get free. When I got in the room, I pleaded with him to put the boy down, he threw me with his magic against a wall. I got up and tried to get over to them again, he simply waved his hand at me, throwing me across the room. That time, I hit my head pretty hard on the banister of Theodore's bed. It took a few minutes for me to see straight, but once I could, I saw Nott, throw his son, off the balcony." Clair trembled, while she told the story. "Somehow miraculously, Theodore only broke his leg."_

 _Tim had forgotten to write all this down, he was too wrapped up in his desire to kill Nott, and his desire for some reason to hold this woman and protect her. They sat in silence for a moment, until Tim finally started to write everything down. He didn't speak again, until the whole story was on paper._

 _Through the course of the afternoon, Clair told Healer Hamilton everything she knew. She had agreed to meet him for breakfast the next morning and go with him to the ministry. When they said good bye that afternoon, Clair honestly hoped the ministry would listen to them. Although, she knew their involvement was less than likely._

 _Clair sat down to write Theodore back, but ended her letter short, only a few paragraphs before she sent it. She went into her bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Clair looked at herself in the mirror, annoyed. Her thoughts should honestly be on Theodore, not the piercing blue eyes of some American wizard, she barely knew._

 **A/N I absolutely loved writing this chapter. Isn't Marcus an ass?**


	7. Always Mine

**A/N To my guest reviewer, Thank you so much! I am truly glad you are enjoying this. I am so excited at how well it is going. Thank you for reading.**

 **So, here is the awaited lunch date. This chapter is pretty fluffy, but I thought the story could use some fluff at this point.**

Chapter 7: Always Mine

Theo waited, leaning against a tree at 11:55. Daphne should be here at 12:00, if she showed. He had been able to deal with the reporters Wednesday. Blaise was right the daily Prophet, wanted to try to turn the missing shipment into some sort of plot, either by Theo himself or by others who were believed to still be loyal to the Dark Lord. He had taken Draco's advice, only repeating back to them information they already had. Somehow those people thought he was giving them amazing new information, writing everything down while bouncing up and down like little kids. The only one who didn't seem impressed with what he had to say, was Parkinson. No, the entire time, she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot, looking around. Theo was sure she had been looking for Draco, but he and Blaise where safely hidden away in his library, with silencing charms in place so no one could even hear the two men breathing. Theo's butler had done a quick cleaning charm on the first floor after they had gone up stairs, so no trace of even their cologne was left behind. He may not be able to get people to believe he had never been a follower of Voldemort, but he didn't need to add anything to it. It was one thing for people to see the three men at a pub or social gathering together, but to have them hanging around his Manor at a press conference, according to the press, meant something else.

At exactly 12:00, there was a soft pop indicating Daphne's appearance. Theo continue to lean on the tree, but let a smile spread across his face. Damn, she looked good. Her hair was down, lightly curled, blowing in the wind. She was wearing a light weight, white blouse that was see through, with a pink tank top under. When she turned around looking for him, he smirked when he notice the strand of pearls. The braided silver chain was still there, tucked into the tank top. Theo let his gaze go down her body, she noticed doing a little turn to let him check her out. The jeans she had on fit snuggly across her bum, Theo bit his bottom lip liking what he saw. She was wearing silver heels, but that could be easily delt with, when the time came.

Daphne walked closer to him and she couldn't help smiling at his reaction. Theo was wearing his normal black boots and jeans, instead of a t-shirt, he had on a dark blue button down shirt, which was of course, untucked. He had the sleeves rolled up to just before his elbows. Last time she saw him, he was clean shaven. Today he had a three or so days' growth, which Daphne thought made him even more handsome. When he notice Daphne's smile, he only uncrossed his arms and started walking toward her, he wasn't about to turn around. If she wanted to check out his behind, she could ask.

"You're gorgeous, as always." Theo told her as he leaned down giving her a quick kiss.

Daphne found she was actually sad, it didn't last longer. "You look pretty good yourself." She ran her fingers down the front of his shirt, "This is actually a good look on you."

"I know." Theo took her hand in his, kissed the back of it and lead her over to a blanket, where their picnic was set up. "So I have lunch ready for us, we can eat or go for a ride first. Your choice."

Daphne looked down to see a basket, with a small silver bucket setting next to it, but both things looked empty. "Theo, I think you forgot the food part of the lunch." She turned looking up at him.

"It's magic, love. When we are ready, everything we need will appear. I didn't want the wine to get warm, or the food to get cold." He pulled her hand which he was holding up to his chest, wrapping his other arm around Daphne's waist, pulling her a little closer to him. "I can't tell you, how much I have been looking forward to today. I was honestly afraid you wouldn't show up."

Daphne's heart started to quicken slightly looking into his eyes. "So was I. I really shouldn't have."

"Why?" Theo leaned slightly closer to her.

"I am with someone else, now." Daphne almost whispered.

Theo pulled her closer still, "Are you engaged to him?"

"No."

"I see, than you must see a bright future with him, is that it?" Theo let go of her hand, brushing his fingers on her cheek, lacing them into her hair with his thumb resting on her cheek.

Daphne's breath caught, "Not really, he's always gone."

Theo nodded his head up and down, "Oh, so you must be desperately in love with him than."

Daphne answered without thinking, "No, but..."

Theo kissed her, cutting her off. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. Daphne let out a little gasp, slightly opening hers. Theo took advantage, gently pushing his tongue in, deepening their kiss. Daphne had told herself if he did this today, she would step back, pushing him away. Yes, that is what she would do. So here they were, he was kissing her, the fleeting thought to step away left as quickly as it came to her. Instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Theo reacted by pulling her closer, slightly lifting her off the ground. At just over six foot, four inches, he wasn't quite as tall as his father had been, however still plenty tall to her five foot five inches.

After a moment, Theo gently pulled away, setting Daphne back down, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I have been wanting to since the moment I saw you sitting at that café. It's all I have thought about since our last kiss, five years ago." Theo took a step back, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Um, yeah, I mean, yes please." Daphne was still lost in the feeling of being in Theo's arms. She hadn't felt that content, since the last time Theo had held her the end of their fifth year at King Cross Station.

Theo walked over to his bike, pulling his wand out of his leather jacket. Returning to the blanket, he sat down, then tapped the silver bucket with his wand. A bottle of wine surrounded by ice appeared. Theo tapped the bottle, causing the cork to pop out. As he poured their glasses, Daphne got down on the blanket on her knees beside him. "Theo, I have been wanting to ask you something, for a long time."

"Ask away." He sat closer to her, wanting her as close as possible.

"What did my father tell you to convince you to stop writing to me?" After Daphne and her family had left England, Theo had promised to continue writing. But one day, his letters just stopped. It was a few weeks later, her mother confessed to her, after seeing how depressed her daughter had become, that it was her father to blame for Theo's letters stopping.

"Damn, straight for the jugular, huh. Ok." Theo stared at his glass of wine, after finally taking a sip, he looked up at her, "He told me I was no good for you. That if I truly loved you, I would let you go."

"That's all it took? You promised me forever, and that's all it took?" Daphne sounded hurt.

"Not exactly. I wrote back to him. Pleaded my case. I swore I wasn't a death eater, and would never become one. He wrote back, saying he didn't believe me. After that, all my letters just came back to me." Theo ran his fingers through her hair. Contact, any contact with her always made him feel better.

Daphne knew she should tell him to stop playing with her hair, but didn't. Deep down, she had missed it. "Your letters came back to you, you mean you kept writing? I only got three."

"That's all I got from you. About a month after your third letter, I got the first one from your father. He said he had been confiscating our letters. Once he rejected my plea, he sent the next two I wrote to him back. Unopened." Theo set his wine down, took Daphne's glass from her, setting it down also, taking her hands in his. Theo looked at their hands while continuing, "I tried just writing to you, disobeying him. They always came back, unopened. I wrote to your sister, asking for help. That letter got opened, but returned, no reply." Theo looked back up at Daphne, "After that, I continued to write. Every day. I just didn't send them. I kept them all in a box, waiting for the right time to give them to you." Theo looked down at their hands, as he laced their fingers together, "I didn't mean to break my promise." Theo moved closer so Daphne was sitting between his legs. "I promised you forever, to replace a certain ring, with a diamond. I still plan on doing that. I still want forever." Theo leaned forward brushing his cheek against hers, then placed several small kisses on her neck.

Daphne leaned into him, "I missed you so much, Theo. But a picnic and a few kisses can't replace five years." She put her hands on his chest pushing him away.

Theo let her push him back, he would never force. He had no problem leading, making the first moves, but ultimately Daphne was in charge. He always let her be in charge, would always let her be in charge. "I'm not the only one who broke a promise Daph." Theo picked up her left hand kissing the ring finger, the finger he had placed a ring on seven years ago. A ring that was now missing.

Daphne pulled her hand away, "I didn't stop wearing it right away, you know."

"When?" Theo's heart was racing. He wanted her in his arms, but wouldn't move, not just yet.

"About two years ago. The war was over. I never heard from you. No one knew for sure where you were. I had to move on." Daphne moved back, suddenly feeling they were getting far too cozy.

"Ernie knew. Ernie always knew." His voice cracked. Theo thought for the first time, maybe it was too late. It made his chest hurt. "I did try to find you, remember I told you, at the café."

"I know now, you tried. I never thought about the letter with our address being one Daddy stole." Daphne leaned slightly forward, putting her hand on his cheek, she could tell he was hurting. Theo closed his eyes at her touch. "All anyone I asked knew, was you were in the states. It wasn't until a year ago, when we came back to England, that I saw Ernie again. But at that point, I was already with Marcus."

Theo opened his eyes quickly at the name Marcus. He would not lose her to him. "You may be spending time with him, but you're mine Daphne. You always have been mine."

"Accept I'm not yours, Theo." She had let her hand fall from his cheek, but now reached up running her hand through his hair, "Not anymore." Daphne knew her hands in his hair always calmed him down, that was her goal. Keep him calm, while she let him down.

She went to stand up, but Theo caught her hand pulling her to him kissing her. The desire to have her in his arms was too much. He pushed his lips to hers, slowly nipping at her lips, until she sighed into his arms, opening her mouth, giving in to her own desire to kiss him like this again. Daphne kept trying to tell herself, 'I am not his, I am not his', but her heart knew better. Theo ran his fingers lightly down her neck, along the opening of her blouse, until his fingers came into contact with the silver chain she wore. While continuing to kiss her, he hooked the chain with his finger, pulled it out, holding the ring in his hand. Theo let the kisses move from her mouth, to along her jaw line. When she didn't pull away, he slowly kissed down her neck. Stopping every so often to suck lightly, just to hear her moan. After a few minutes he, pulled away enough to look her in eyes.

"If you're not mine, why do you still wear this?" Theo indicated to the ring.

Daphne's heart was racing, she knew better, but hadn't wanted him to stop. "I was just keeping it safe. I planned to give it back."

"Liar." Theo tugged lightly on the chain, pulling her lips back to his.

After a few minutes, Theo knew he needed to stop, or he wouldn't. Just like when they were younger, Theo heard in the back of his mind, her father's words 'My Daphne will be respected.' He pulled away, smiling at the little moan she let out, indicating she didn't want it to end. He remembered that moan, it always made it harder to stop when he was sixteen, it made it just as hard today. He kissed the tip of her nose, "We have plenty of time for more of that, love." Theo handed her back her wine, "How about we finish our wine, then go for that ride, yeah?"

Daphne nodded. She was impressed how Theo always had amazing self control. She sipped her wine, wondering what he would be like if he didn't. Would he live up to the fantasies she had of him? With Marcus, she was always wondering when he would finally be done. As she sipped her wine, she couldn't help wonder why part of her felt the need to fight this, to protect what she had with Marcus. The only thing she could come with was Daddy. Daddy approved of Marcus, not Theo. As she watched Theo down his wine, then get up to get the bike ready, she wondered if Daddy would still disapprove of Theo after all this time. Maybe she should ask. Maybe she should tell Daddy about the differences in the way the 2 men treat her. Which one would he approve of than?

Theo turned to Daphne, "You ready?"

She finished her wine, "As I will ever be." Daphne got up, went over to where Theo was standing, "What do I do?"

Theo reached down, picked up the ring, tucking it back in her shirt. "First, put that away. Want to keep safe."

"I could just give it back." Daphne started to take the chain off.

Theo stopped her, by taking her hands in his. "No, you're going to want to put that ring back where it belongs." He lifted her left hand with his, indicating the empty ring finger, "You'll see, and you can't do that if you give it back." Theo kissed her hand again. Then stepped back, "Right, so, this isn't a broom, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous. First thing, you can't wear those shoes."

"What will I wear than, I only brought these?" Daphne looked down at her feet.

Theo went to the blanket, picked up his wand, "Do you trust me?" She nodded, then he turned her heels into a pair of black leather boots with a small heal. "You can certainly change them back, and get yourself something you like better for our next date." Theo winked. "Ok, next." He went to the bike, picking up a black box that had been sitting on the ground. "You need this."

"What is it?" Daphne looked skeptical.

"Open it woman, find out." Theo teased.

Daphne opened the box, while he continued to hold it. Inside was a black leather jacket similar to the one he wore, but softer somehow. It was probably made from a different animal hide than his. It had small silver detailing on the left breast, in the shape of little hearts. Daphne ran her hands over it. "This is beautiful, Theo. But why?"

"Safety. I am a damn good rider, but accidents do happen. If I lay this bike down, I want to know you're going to be ok." He pulled it out of the box, holding it up so she could put it on. While she fidgeted with the zipper, finally getting it zipped up. Theo grabbed his off the seat of the bike. When he turned back to her, seeing her in the jacket Theo growled, "Damn, you're sexy." Theo picked Daphne up, putting her on the bike. He had seen this moment in his mind for three days, but his imagination was nothing compared to having her right here. Theo pulled the key out his pocket, started to put it in the ignition, but stopped. He turned back to look at her, she licked her bottom lip. That was all it took, he had his lips back on hers, with his arms around her. He didn't pull her off the bike, but pushed himself as close to her as he could get. Daphne grasped at the lapel of his jacket, pulling him to her. Theodore Nott had been the boy she wanted to marry, now she needed to know if he was the man she wanted to marry. Right now, at this moment her heart said yes.

Theo broke the kiss with a smirk, "Guess, I better fire this thing up, unless the bike is not what you wanted a ride on."

Daphne hit his arm, "The bike, Theo. Take me for a ride on the bike." She swung her right leg onto the other side. "Now what."

"Ok, ok." Theo laughed, "You follow my, lead. If I lean left, so do you. If I lean right, you follow. Always keep your feet up on the pegs, never take them off. You'll put me off balance if you do. Got it."

"Oh, I wouldn't want you off balance." Daphne said, while running her fingers down his shirt, stopping just above his belt buckle, making small circles on his stomach.

Theo took a deep breath, "You're going to be the death of me woman." He walked to the other side of the bike, picked up a helmet, handing it to her. "You have to wear this. Muggle law."

Daphne took it turning it, over in her hands looking at it. "How will we talk?"

Theo zipped up his jacket, "There is a device inside called an intercom. It allows us to talk to each other. Muggles really are ingenious, I must say. Put it on."

Daphne did as instructed. "Yours has a shield in front of the eyes."

Theo laughed at her, he reached over, flipping hers down. "So does this one, love."

Daphne was caught off guard and looked around, intrigued how well she could see through it. Theo got on the bike, put his helmet on. "Hold on to me." He told her.

Daphne jumped when she heard his voice inside her helmet, "Oh wow, I heard you."

"Then put your arms around me, woman." Theo laughed. Daphne slipped her arms around his waist. Theo reached down, pulling them tighter, "You have to hold tighter than that, Baby." He turned the key, pushed the ignition button making the bike came to life.

The feeling of the bike made Daphne squeal. "If you like that feeling love, you going to love this." Theo said as he took his feet off the ground letting them take off.

Theo took them down a mostly deserted road, passing only one or two cars along the way. Daphne loved how the wind blew passed them and the feeling in the pit of her stomach, when they would go down hill. Theo kept the speed slower than he would normally, not wanting to take any unnecessary chances with Daphne. The road eventually wound down a long hill, until they had farm land on either side of them with a long stretch of road ahead.

"Do you want to go faster?" Theo asked, placing one hand on hers, sitting up slightly, leaning into her.

Daphne held tighter to him, "Yes, I think so."

"Hold on tight as you can, and lean forward with me." Theo slowly, opened it up, letting the engine run. They went faster and faster, until they were as fast as he felt comfortable going with her on the bike. Normally, he would go as fast as the bike could go. It was how he liked to unwind. It made him feel unrestrained and reckless. Two things he never allowed himself to be. When they started to run out of road, Theo slowed down, sitting back up. Once they came to a stop, he asked, "You ready to go back, or do you want more?"

Daphne, wanted to ride some more, but was also hungry. "Let's go back, we can always ride again."

"Whatever you want, my love." Theo turned the bike around, going back slowly to the park where he had their picnic set up.

Once they were back, he turned off the bike, removing his helmet while he got off the bike. Theo then helped Daphne with her helmet, "What did you think? Do you like my toy?"

Daphne swung her leg back over, but stayed on the bike. Theo was standing too close for her to get off, "I loved it. Brooms are fun, but this was a different feeling altogether. I can't describe it. Flying feels free, this felt powerful."

Theo put the helmets on the ground, "I understand exactly what you mean." Theo stepped closer to her. He loved the way she looked, hair messy from the helmet, leather jacket, sitting on his bike, hands between her legs. The look in her eyes was almost lustful, or maybe that's just how he felt. "Daph, do we have a chance?"

"What do you mean." She sat up, putting her hands on her thighs.

"My feelings for you have never changed, not at all." Theo stepped closer to her, forcing her legs apart a little. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just wanted to be closer to her.

Daphne instinctually put her hands on his chest, allowing him to get closer to her, "Theo, it's been so long."

"I know that. Please, give me, give us a chance." Theo placed his hands on either side of her face, leaning closer to her. "Please." He brushed his lips against hers hoping for her to kiss him back.

"What about Marcus?" Daphne whispered.

Theo let go of her, backing away. His heart started racing, but not from the contact with Daphne. "I refuse to believe you honestly want to be with Marcus Flint!" Theo started running his hands through his hair pacing back and fourth quickly. He looked back at Daphne, "How can you even stand to be near him, after what he did to you? After what he did to us?" Theo was yelling now. He hated that he allowed himself to become this upset, it could easily lead to the recklessness he always tried to avoid.

"People change Theo. Marcus has changed." Daphne, couldn't look Theo in the eyes.

Theo stopped pacing, "Oh please. People like Flint don't change!" When he was upset, he would normally ride his bike. That was his release, his way to keep the demon that was his father at bay. Right now though, he couldn't exactly leave Daphne here alone.

"Draco has. People do change, Theo." Daphne had seen Theo upset before. It didn't scare her, she knew how to calm him down, though it did mean allowing her self to be closer to him.

After taking several deep breaths, Theo went back to her, placing his hands on hers. "Yes, Draco has changed. But it nearly killed him Daphne."

"But he did do it, he changed. So maybe Marcus did to." Daphne was really just trying to tell herself Marcus had changed.

"From what Blaise tells me, love changed Draco." Theo moved himself so he was standing between her legs, placing his hands on her hips. "I'm sorry I yelled, just now. But Baby, I don't believe Flint has changed. He isn't in love, like Draco is."

"How do you know Marcus doesn't love me." Daphne pushed Theo away, getting off the bike. 'Well so much for allowing herself to be close to him'.

Theo let her by, "Flint is not capable of love, Daph. I doubt he even respects you."

"Oh, and you do. You know I am with someone else, yet you keep confusing the situation with kisses, wine and nick names." Daphne walked toward the blanket to put distance between them.

Theo took a step to shorten the distance; took another deep breath, "I do respect you Daphne. I always have. If I have done something today you didn't want, I apologize, but I don't think it's me you're mad at." Theo took another step. "You know I'm right about Flint. Ask yourself, when was the last time he did something just for you, not himself? Has he ever put you, before him, or even his team? Does he support your career?"

Daphne shook her head. "He's a celebrity, Theodore. It's hard for him to find time just for himself, let alone planning things for me."

"You're making excuses for him Daphne." Theo closed his eyes, 'deep breath Nott,' he continued quietly, "I do support your career, by the way. I know that blouse is one of your designs. It's the same one you were wearing in Witch Weekly, when they featured you." Theo closed the space between them, "I know the dress Tori was wearing last night at dinner after the press conference, was the same one you designed back in our fifth year."

"I can't believe you remember my designs from school." Embarrassed, Daphne looked at her feet.

Theo placed one finger under her chin lifting her head to look into her eyes, "I remember everything. Please, I am only asking for a chance, to see if we are meant to be. I believe we are."

"Oh, Theo. I don't know." But she did, she wanted to say yes. That instinct, she always had to protect herself by taking the easy road, was yelling at her to run. Suddenly, Daphne heard her sister's words, 'Knowing you though, you will slink back to Marcus so as not to cause waves.' No, she would prove to Astoria, hell she would prove to herself, she could be strong, daring, bold, taking the hard path. Not the path laid out by Daddy. Daphne took a breath, opened her mouth, but the words didn't come out.

Theo moved his hands down her arms until he was holding her hands at her sides, "I will fight for us Daphne." Theo looked more determined than Daphne had ever seen him. "But, if you say no, then I will pack my things up, get on my bike and never bother you again." Theo got down on his knees, looking up at her. "Daph. I am begging you, just give us a chance, please."

Daphne ran one of her hands through Theo's hair. Theo closed his eyes, letting the wave of calm her hands in his hair always gave him, "Okay, Theo. Fight for me. You say I am still yours. Make me believe it."

Theo pulled Daphne down onto his lap, kissing her passionately. He wanted to be with her more than he had ever wanted anything, but there it was again, that voice in the back of his head, 'My Daphne will be respected.' Theo slowly broke the kiss, putting his forehead against hers, "How about we have lunch now? I don't know about you, but I am starving."

 **Yes, I know this chapter answered a couple questions, but then left you with questions. You will begin to understand, why Ernie, later. And what did Marcus do? Hang on, chapters 8 and 11 will be very telling.**


	8. Confessions

**A/N Warning this chapter contains child abuse.**

Chapter 8: Confessions

9 _Years Ago_

 _Theodore and Daphne were seated at the Slytherin table in the great hall to have breakfast. Today is the third trip into Hogsmead for the students, however Theodore and Daphne had decided to stay at the castle. Theodore had been embarrassed, and had not yet told Daphne he had run out of money on their last trip. Father had only given him a small amount. Theodore hadn't wanted to deny her anything she wanted, but not saying no, left him with nothing for today. He wasn't about to ask her to pay for lunch. So he convinced her the time alone, at the castle would be nice. Theodore had thought about writing to Father to ask for more money, but knew Father would most likely deny him, not to mention the punishment he would get for having spent his money on Daphne._

 _They only had the trip today and one more, before the Christmas holidays. Hopefully, Father would give him more for the second half of the term. One way or the other, he needed to pluck up the courage to explain the situation to Daphne. She would understand; he was just being ridiculous. He had already asked Draco to loan him the money to get Daphne a Christmas present. Draco, gave it to him, only wanted Theodore to do his History of Magic homework until Christmas, as repayment. Theodore, hated he would be doing double the homework, but if it meant he would get the locket for Daphne and not have to hope his dad would give him more money, it was worth it. As it was, Theodore learned a valuable lesson over the last two months, about how to manage his money._

 _Ernie Macmillan walked over to them, sat down across from Theodore. "A few of us are going to the shrieking shack before lunch Theo, want to come?"_

 _Theodore quickly looked around, the cost was clear, Draco had not come in yet, "Not today Ernie. Daph and I are going to hang out by the black lake."_

 _"Oh, Ok. See you later then." Ernie got up to leave, but stopped, "Hey Theo, you still available tomorrow to help me with that potions essay after lunch?"_

 _"Yeah, I will come by your common room at one." Theodore nervously looked around again, afraid Draco would come in any moment._

 _"Thanks." Ernie ran off to catch up with Hannah._

 _Daphne had her elbow on the table, chin rested in her hand. She looked over at Theodore, "Why does Ernie constantly invite you hang out with him?"_

 _Theodore took a sip of his juice, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"Theo, it's me. You don't have to act like that." Daphne put her hand on his cheek turning his head so he faced her._

 _"He doesn't always ask. I suppose he is just being nice. He is a Hufflepuff after all." Theodore went back to his food._

 _Daphne put her hands in her lap to adjust her napkin, before it slipped to the ground. "Nope, that's not it. He has a boy crush."_

 _Theodore choked on his juice, "A what?"_

 _"A boy crush. He likes you." Daphne giggled._

 _"That's so not true. Besides, I like girls. Specifically, you." Theodore sat his glass down a little harder than he meant to and spilled the juice._

 _Daphne laughed, "Not that kind of crush. He wants to be your friend, he likes you. I want to know Why?"_

 _Theodore, blushed. "Oh, that kind of crush. I guess I was nice to him once."_

 _"When?" Daphne, wasn't upset, but it did seem unusual for anyone outside their house to be overly friendly, to anyone who was friends with Malfoy._

 _"At the presentation ball this summer. You remember, I am sure. I had that very manly black eye." Theodore nudged her with his shoulder, "He was the outsider. So I guess it only felt right, to say hi and be nice to him."_

 _Daphne's smile widened. "Well, it looks like you made a friend, whether you wanted to or not."_

 _Draco and Pansy finally arrived, arguing about where they wanted to go, once they got to the little village. "Fine, you go off to the clothing store and look for a new dress, I am not going." Draco rolled his eyes, as Pansy started to pout like she was about to cry, but sat down and tried to ignore her. "Theo, are you going to join Crabbe, Goyle and I, or hang out again all day with Greengrass?" Draco did his best to pretend, Pansy wasn't almost in tears beside him._

 _"We are staying here today Draco. I have extra homework, remember." Theodore told him, as he finished his breakfast._

 _"I should say you do. Make sure you get a good grade on that History of Magic paper." Draco stood up, grabbed some fruit off the table. "Guess I will go see if Zabini wants to go." Draco turned to leave, hesitated then turned around. "If you're quite done pouting Pansy, I will meet you for lunch."_

 _Pansy jumped up, "Oh Draco, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be unreasonable." She kissed him on the cheek, "Lunch would be great!" Pansy ran off in the other direction. Daphne assumed to go find Tracey._

 _Draco turned, raised his eyebrows at Theodore, then walked off to find Blaise. Theodore exchanged a look with Daphne, he stood up, and held out his hand for her. "Honestly, Daph. I will never understand their relationship."_

 _Daphne took Theodore's hand, "I don't think they understand it." Both of them started to laugh, as they began to walk outside hand in hand toward the black lake. As they got closer to the tree they liked to sit under, Theodore noticed, a small group was already down there. "Is that Hagrid standing in the water?"_

 _Daphne looked closer, "I think so."_

 _Theodore stopped walking, "Oh great, freaking Potter and his lackeys are there also."_

 _"Not you too." Daphne crossed her arms in front of her._

 _"Not me, what?" Theodore looked at her. Rarely did the two of them fight, but he felt this would be one of those times._

 _Daphne sat down right where they were, "It's bad enough we have to listen to Draco and Pansy, go on and on every night about how much they hate Potter, are you going to join them now?"_

 _"I didn't say I hated them. I just don't like them." Theodore sat down beside her, and started to put his arm around her waist._

 _Daphne pushed his arm away, "That's the same thing, Theo."_

 _"No, it's not." Theodore, laid back to look at the clouds. If she didn't want him to touch her, he wasn't about to try. Theodore really didn't feel like having a fight with her right now._

 _"Yes it is." Daphne pulled her legs up, then wrapped her arms around them._

 _"Can we talk about something else, please?" Theodore put his hands behind his head._

 _Daphne turned to look at him. "Sure, once you explain how they aren't the same thing."_

 _Theodore sighed, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"_

 _"NO."_

 _"Fine, I have nothing against Potter, he just seems to get away with a bit more then he should. It's unfair, but I guess I don't honestly hate him for it. I don't like the favoritism he gets. See the difference?" He sat up._

 _"I think almost anyone can agree with that. The other two though?" Daphne started to play with Theodore's hair._

 _Theodore closed his eyes, and leaned forward. He loved it when she did that, always made him feel calm, peaceful. He also knew, that she knew, she could get whatever she wanted from him just by running her hands through his hair. "Granger just pisses me off, always getting a better grade. No matter how hard I try, she gets one mark higher, everytime." Theodore looked up at Daphne, causing her hands to fall from his hair into his lap. "Do you think she would purposely get a bad grade, if I asked her to? You know like, 'Hey Granger, I really don't want a beating for not getting the highest grade in charms this year, would you mind coming in third for once?'" Theodore laughed, knowing that would never happen._

 _"Yeah, I don't think she would blow a test for you, more likely she would try to save you." Daphne leaned over, and kissed Theodore's cheek: a kiss which lingered just a little longer than a friendly kiss should._

 _Theodore closed his eyes again, while she kissed him. Once Daphne pulled away, he laid down and put his head on her lap. "I wonder if Weasley's father has ever thrown him down the stairs, or gave him black eye. Hell, I bet his father has never even yelled at him. I guess, now that I think about, I do hate Weasley."_

 _Daphne ran her hands through Theodore's hair again. "I don't think you hate him, I think you're jealous."_

 _"Sure feels like hate." Theodore pulled one of her hands from his head, into his hands on his chest, so he could play with her fingers._

 _"I think that's the point. So try to get over it."_

 _"Perhaps. Can we change the subject now?"_ _Theodore started to place little kisses all over Daphne's fingers._

 _Daphne smiled at the kisses. Theodore always found little ways to show her how he felt. Ways, which were intimate, but helped him to keep his promise to her father to always respect her. Theodore's birthday was in early September, which made him almost a year older than most of his classmates. At fourteen, he was slowly becoming a man, but no matter how strong a desire he got from contact with her, he never crossed that line. Their kisses had always been respectful, Theo had never tried to open his mouth. He always made sure wherever he touched her, was not inappropriate. When they would be in the common room and saw the older students kissing, and touching each other in ways which made him ache to be with her, he heard her fathers words in the back of his mind, 'My Daphne will be respected'._

 _"Of course." She thought a moment, "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"_

 _"Anywhere?" Theo continued the kisses._

 _"Yes anywhere." Daphne leaned forward to kiss his forehead._

 _"The past. I would go to the past." Theodore laced their fingers together, while he thought about the past._

 _"Why the past?" Daphne continued to run her fingers through his hair._

 _"To see my mother." Theodore closed his eyes. "What about you, where would you go?"_

 _Daphne giggled, "Promise you wont' laugh."_

 _"No, if it's funny, I'm going to laugh." Theodore teased._

 _Daphne playfully hit his shoulder, "Than I am not telling you,"_

 _Theodore sat up, "Come on, you have to. I told you."_

 _"No." Daphne, laid down in the grass this time._

 _"I will tickle you until you tell me." Theodore threatened._

 _"You better not." Daphne opened her eyes._

 _Theodore moved too quickly though, and straddled her waist, to tickle her sides. Daphne tried to tickle him in return, but Theodore being stronger than her, grabbed her arms, held them over her head, while he continued to tickle with one hand._

 _"Ok, Ok. I will tell." Daphne gasped._

 _Theodore stopped his tickle assault on her and looked down at her. They were both breathing hard. He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to hers. There is was, that damn ache. Theodore quickly pulled away, got off her, and sat cross legged in the grass. He hoped she wouldn't notice._

 _"What's wrong." Daphne sat up._

 _"Nothing." Theodore smile at her. "Just waiting for you to tell me where you would go."_

 _Daphne smile, "Disneyland."_

 _"Disney what?" Theodore made a face._

 _Daphne laughed. "It's a Muggle theme park in California. I saw it in a Muggle travel book once, when my mother took us into a Muggle book store."_

 _"California, in the states?" Theodore was suddenly interested, and forgot about his discomfort._

 _"Yep. The travel guide had a whole list of the top fifty best places to travel. It was like, twelfth or something like that." Daphne moved over in front of him, pulled one of his legs out and leaned back on his chest._

 _He wrapped his arms around her. "Well, we will have to go. Right after graduation. I will take you there." The two sat in silence for awhile. Theodore started to think about the fact he was jealous of Weasley, again. He really didn't like the idea of being jealous of anyone, but it made sense._ _"Daphne, do you think I can end the cycle?"_

 _"What cycle, Theo?" Daphne's eyes were closed._

 _"Me and my father." Theodore rested his chin on her shoulder._

 _"I don't understand what you mean." She turned to look at him._

 _"Well, I figure, he had to learn how to be an ass from someone." Theodore leaned back slightly, and ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't want to be my father Daphne. I don't want you or our kids to fear me."_

 _Daphne got up, turned around, and kneeled on her knees so she could look at him. "I think you can most certainly end that cycle Theo, and I could never fear you."_

 _"You have never seen him when he's angry, Daph. He scares the bloody hell out me." Theodore, took her hands in his._

 _"Theo look at me." Daphne pulled her hands from his, and put them on each side of his face. "I will never fear you. I promise. I love you."_

 _Theodore kissed Daphne, firmly, held their lips together for longer than he knew he should. "I love you too Daphne."_

 _Daphne smiled, and laid her head on Theodore's chest. "Theo, is this forever?"_

 _"That's my plan." Theodore kissed the top of her head, "It's defiantly for as long as you will have me."_

 _Daphne smiled, "Than I guess, it's forever."_

xXXx

Blaise waited at the front counter of Madam Malkin's, for the clerk to bring him his new suit. He had it commissioned for Daphne's fashion show, it was one of Daphne's designs. His mother did so much business at Madam Malkin's that the Madam was always willing to do any favors, Blaise asked, including creating clothes designed by other people, but only for Blaise and his mother. He was looking around the shop, completely uninterested in the boring people walking around, including the extremely plain looking girls about his age, who kept making eyes at him.

"Oh Tracey, this dress looks amazing on you."

Blaise turned his head in the direction of the fitting rooms at the sound of the name Tracey. Could it be? If so, what a nice surprise. He happened to have nothing, or no one, to do tonight. His eyes finally landed on Sally Perks standing in front of Tracey Davis, who was having a dress fitted. Blaise let a smile spread across his face, walking over to where the two women were standing.

"That dress is beautiful, but nothing compares to the witch wearing it." Blaise said, as he approached them.

Tracey put her hands on her hips, "Well, Blaise Zabini. What a surprise. Are you to get fitted, as well?"

"No love, I am just picking up a suit for Daphne Greengrass's fashion show in a few days." Blaise walked over to Tracey took her hand, kissing the back. He turned to Sally, "Sally you're looking radiant. As always."

"Oh Zabini, if I wasn't engaged and didn't know better, I would melt, just melt." Sally shook her head, looking at Tracey, "Why do all the Slytherin men, think they are so suave?"

"Probably, because they are, Sal." Tracey laughed.

"They are more arrogant than suave. Most of them exuding self importance to make up for a lack of true self-confidence." She gave Blaise a curt nod, and walked over to a rack of gowns.

"Always lovely to see you, Sally. Macmillan has no idea how lucky he is." Blaise rolled his eyes looking back at Tracey. "So, are you getting fitted for Sally's wedding?"

"Yes, I am her maid of Honor. I am sure you were invited." Tracey held out her hand, so Blaise could help her down off the little pedestal she had been standing on.

"Of course." Blaise lead Tracey over to the dressing rooms.

Tracey opened the door to the room, "Did you say, fashion show? I thought I read something about it in the prophet, the other day. I am so excited for her. She is really doing it. Marcus must be so proud."

Blaise scoffed, "Oh yes, so proud."

"You think not?" Tracey turned her back to him, "Do you mind getting the zipper?"

Blaise was all to happy too unzip Tracey's dress, letting his fingers run down her back as they followed the zipper. "I think Flint, is only capable of being proud of Flint. Theo is damn proud of her, however." Blaise ran his fingers back up her back.

"Theo," Tracy turned back around to face Blaise, "Nott? Well, this is juicy gossip. Are they back together?"

"Not yet. I give it two months. By Sally and Ernie's wedding for sure." Blaise sat down in one the arm chairs outside the dressing rooms.

Tracey turned back to the room, "I really should send Daphne an owl, to congratulate her on the show."

"Daphne would love to hear from you, I am sure. But I have a better idea." Blaise laced his fingers together, putting them behind his head.

Tracey picked up the gown, "What would that be?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Go with me to show." Blaise gave her his best smile.

"Well Blaise Zabini, aren't you the clever one. I think not." Tracey went into the fitting room, closing the door.

"No, what do you mean no?" Blaise was astounded, she had never told him no before. Women did not tell Blaise Zabini no.

"I meant, no. You only ever want to go out with me Zabini, when there is no one else available." She came out of the dressing room in her slacks and blouse, holding the dress in her hands. "I am tired of giving you the best I have, only to be pushed aside the next day." Tracey handed the dress to the clerk.

Sally had come back with several pairs of shoes. Tracey sat down to start trying them on. Blaise stood up quickly, took the first shoe from the clerk, he got down on one knee, putting the shoe on Tracey's foot. "Tell me than, what would it take to get you to go with me?" Blaise ran his fingers up the back of Tracey's calf.

"Oh, this should be good." Sally fell back in a chair, rolling her eyes.

Tracey smiled at her friend, "It will be Sally." She then looked at Blaise, "I want you."

"Perfect, that's what you will get." Blaise stood up thinking, this was far to easy.

Tracey laughed, removing the shoe, trying on another. "No, you don't understand. I want you to be with me and no one else."

"I never take more than one girl to anything." Blaise shrugged.

"I mean, for six months. You date me and only me." Tracey handed the shoe to the clerk. "This pair for the dress, I think. Sally do you agree?"

Sally sat up with a devilish grin. "Oh, I agree on the shoes and the six months. That means Tracey would be your date to Ernie's and my wedding. I can't wait to see the suave, self important Zabini crumble."

Blaise scrunched his nose at Sally, "You think I can't do it, six months, one woman. Do you?"

Sally shook her head no, "Not a chance. You dated every girl in our class, but Granger. If I recall, you even dated all the girls in the class above ours and the one below us. No way you can go six months, being faithful to one woman."

"You're on." Blaise looked at Sally. "And let's be clear, I didn't date Granger, Buldstrode, Greengrass or you." Turning back to Tracey, "So six months starting the day of the Fashion show, but that means you're my girl. I expect dinners, dancing and you spending the night."

Tracey stood up, "Oh Blaise, don't threaten me with a good time."

Sally clapped her hands together. "Oh you guys, must have terms, it's no fun with out terms!"

"Such as?" Blaise looked bored.

"You don't make it the six months, I give that photo of Pansy and you to Malfoy." Sally folded her hands in her lap.

"You still have that? You little bitch!" Blaise was furious.

"Just because I don't like Slytherin men, doesn't mean I am not Slytherin to my core." Sally had an evil smile.

Blaise tired to act like he didn't care, "So give it to him, he's dating Daphne's little sister now, anyway."

"You really think that will matter. Pansy and you, all over each other, the middle of our fifth year, when Draco and her were the couple everyone wanted to be." Sally crossed her arms in front of her, "I don't think his ego or pride would allow him to not kill you."

"Fine Perks, but I will go six months with only Tracey. You will see, Tracey is gorgeous and every thing I love in a women. Once I do this, you burn that damn picture. Deal?"

"So what do I get out of this?" Tracey asked, slightly blushing at Blaise's confession about her.

"Well, if he doesn't go the whole six months, you get to watch as Draco murders him." Sally handed Tracey a glass of wine.

Blaise moved out of the way, as the clerk came out with a rack of wedding gowns. "If I do go the entire six months, you can send Parkinson a picture of you and I at the wedding, and let her declare us a couple on the society page."

Sally jumped up at this, and the sight of the dresses, "I love it. Oh say, yes, Tracey!"

Tracey flipped her hair, "I don't know Sal." She looked back at Blaise, who was almost pouting, "Still, this could be fun. I will have one of the most eligible bachelors in society, as my date to your wedding. Ok, let's do it."

Sally clapped her hands together, "Yes. Now, I get to find a dress that will have Ernie unable to take his eyes off me."

xXXx

9 _Years Ago_

 _Tom, Nott Sr.'s butler, knocked on the door of Lord Nott's study._

 _"Enter." Nott called, from the other side._

 _Tom opened the door, stepped just inside the room, "Lord Nott, you have a visitor." He stepped out of the way, "Lord Malfoy, is here to see you."_

 _Lucius Malfoy swept into the room past Tom, he did not wait for Nott to stand up, to greet him. "We have something urgent to discuss Nott."_

 _Nott gave Tom a dismissive wave. The butler left and closed the door behind him. "What is so important, that you couldn't owl first, Lucius?"_

 _"Healer Timothy Hamilton." Lucius said sharply, as he took a seat on the couch in Nott's study._

 _Nott moved from behind his desk, to the small cabinet he kept liquor in. As he poured Lucius a finger of whiskey, he asked, "What has that meddlesome American done, now?"_

 _"He has gone to the Ministry with information, and claimed you and I mistreat our sons."_

 _Nott raised his eyebrows as he handed Malfoy the drink._ _"Well, he can't show medical records without consent, can he?" Nott sat in the chair that faced Malfoy._

 _Lucius took a sip of the drink, "Not without the Ministry interfering. The head of the Child Protective Department can request said records against our will. Luckily, he owes his position at the ministry, to my pocket book."_

 _Nott crossed his legs, "Than no worries."_

 _"Ah, but he claims to have a witness." Lucius set the glass down on the table._

 _"A witness? To what?" Nott sipped his drink._

 _Malfoy laid his walking stick on the table with a loud clang, "To your mistreatment of Theodore. Seems this person can tell very detailed accounts of, shall we say, 'accidents', that weren't accidents."_

 _Nott crossed his arms in front of him, "Clair, has to be that damn governess. I will have to have her taken care of."_

 _"I wouldn't suggest that, not at this point." Malfoy picked up his drink, to take another sip._

 _"Oh, and why is that Lucius?"_

 _"Because, my sources tell me your ex governess and Hamilton are something of a couple, now. If something unfortunate, suddenly happened to Miss Thompson, mere weeks after Hamilton went to the ministry, it would look suspicious. No, best to handle this with your pocket book, I'm afraid Theo." Malfoy took another sip._

 _Nott leaned forward and rubbed his chin, "So how much do you think it would take to get that prick at the ministry, to drop this whole thing?"_

 _"Not much. The idiot doesn't have much in his vault. I would imagine you could offer him a few thousand galleons, and he'll think he just came into a fortune and let it all go." Malfoy took another sip._

 _Nott sat back and thought for a moment, "I suppose you're right. six thousand should do the trick. I wouldn't even need to make a trip to Gringotts for that amount."_

 _Malfoy leaned back crossing his legs. "Good. I will considered it taken care of. One more thing, Theo."_

 _"What is that." Nott held his glass up to look at the amber liquid, before he took a sip._

 _"You must be more careful, from this point on." Malfoy held his glass on his knee._

 _Nott set his glass on the table with a clink, "Lucius, we have been friends since school, but please, do not tell me how to discipline my child."_

 _"I will offer advice and you will listen. Since the boys started school, I have changed the way I teach Draco lessons. It has resulted in less trips to St. Mungos, and I think they stick with the boy much better." Malfoy gave Nott a nod._

 _"How do you mean, changed?" Nott was intrigued._

 _"You're a wizard Theo, figure it out."_

 _Theodore Nott Jr. got home for the Christmas holidays that year in a better mood than he had in a while. He had a locket for Daphne in his pocket, could still feel her lips on his, and a small pillow with her perfume on it safely packed away in his bag. As he unpacked, his father summoned him to his study. When Theodore entered, he was greeted by his fathers wand, and devilish look on his father face. Theodore no more than heard the door slam shut behind him, before he felt a pain in his chest which burned so badly it sent him to his knees._

 _His father would hold the hex for a few seconds, stop then write notes in a notebook. Each time he hexed Theodore, it was for a little longer than the time before it. Before he was finally dismissed, he was informed his punishment had been because his grades were two points below that damned, mud-blood Granger. For the next week, leading up to the Christmas Ball at Malfoy manor, Theodore would be summoned to his father's study, told what he had supposedly done wrong each day then have a new hex tried out on him. He would stumble to his room every night, barely able to walk. He couldn't write to Daphne, as his hands refused to stop their never ending shaking. Each night, he would fall asleep with his face buried in the pillow Daphne had given him, as tears soaked the delicate fabric which covered it._


	9. Frustration

**A/N Caution, this chapter contains sexual scenes.**

Chapter 9: Frustration

Astoria set the table, listening to her favorite music while waiting for her sister to arrive for dinner. Daphne had had her big lunch date today with Theo, so Astoria was eagerly awaiting to hearing all the juicy details. Draco however, was rushing around the flat from one room to another trying to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"Astoria! Have you seen my favorite quill? I want to use it on the exam tonight, but I can't find it." Draco sounded desperate, as he walked into the dinning room to find Astoria standing by the table, a quill in her hand.

"Do you mean this one, my love?" She held the quill out toward him.

Draco rushed over taking the quill from her, "Merlin you're the best. Thank you."

Draco took his bag off his shoulder placing it heavily on the table, unzipping the pocket where he kept his quills and ink. "I can't believe how nervous I am about this stupid exam. I normally do well on exam's, but this one has my insides doing flips."

"That's because you want this internship so badly." Astoria, walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You'll do fine."

Draco turned around, leaned down placing a loving kiss on Astoria's cheek, "I feel like I am forgetting something." He turned back to his bag to double check his supplies.

"Well, let's see," Astoria starting listing off the contents of his bag, while looking through it with him, "you have ink, parchment, quills, your text books and notes. Do you have your hospital badge, for the practical lab portion of the test?"

"No!" Draco turned and ran back into the bedroom.

As he disappeared into their room, Daphne appeared in their living room.

"You're finally here!" Astoria squealed at her sister, grabbing her wrist, leading her to the couch to sit down.

"Well I had a few things to do. I didn't actually get home until after 2:30." Daphne smiled, thinking about her afternoon.

Astoria looked at her sister, then had a devilish grin spread across her face. "You had a good time, I take it."

Daphne looked at her sister curiously, "Yes. What? Why do you have that look on your face?"

"No reason." Astoria waved her off as Draco came out of the bedroom.

"Draco," Daphne got up to give him a warm hug. "I thought you had an exam this evening?"

Draco, hugged Daphne back, then cocked his head to the side looking at her, the same smile appearing on his face, Astoria had had a few seconds before. "Daphne, I see you had a good time with Theo."

"I did, but how can you tell from looking at me?" Daphne crossed her arms, giving the couple a stern look.

"You just look happy sis, that's all." Astoria started pushing Draco toward the dinning room to get his bag. Once she had him alone, she handed him his bag, "Not a word, Draco."

"Who, me?" Draco, pointed at himself acting innocent. He put his arms around Astoria giving her a passionate kiss. "Wish me luck?"

"You don't need luck, but yes, good luck. I love you." They walked hand in hand back into the living room where Daphne was waiting.

"So, you guys going to talk all about your date while I am off acing my exam?" Draco said to Daphne.

"I guess, isn't that what we do." Daphne giggled, to herself.

Draco stepped away from Astoria, ready to apparate to St. Mungos. "I wonder Daphne, will you discuss the fact Nott that branded you?"

"What?" Daphne ran over to a small mirror Astoria had hanging on the wall beside the front door, while Astoria started hitting Draco in the arm.

"Draco, I told you not to say anything." Astoria stopped her assault, putting her hands on her hips.

All Draco could do was laugh. "She was going to find out sooner or later."

Meantime, Daphne was staring mortified, at the three small hickeys she had. "That man! I am going to kill him." Daphne walked back to the couch, pacing back and forth in front of it. "I have to see clients in the morning, what the bloody hell am I going to do?"

"Oh calm down Daphne. Astoria can show you the glamour charm she uses to cover them up. No one will be the wiser. Or, you could always have Theo come over later and give you a matching set on the other side." Draco started laughing even harder.

Daphne picked up a pillow off the couch, threw it across the room hitting Draco in the head. "You pig!"

"Hey, careful. You're just mad because Theo got your heart racing faster in one afternoon than Flint has in a year!" Draco picked the pillow up throwing it back at Daphne.

"Ok, Ok. That's enough. Daphne sit, take a deep breath. We will talk about how to get back at Theo in a moment." Astoria turned to Draco, putting a hand on his chest, "You need to go before you're late." She got on her tip toes giving him a kiss.

Draco looked down at Astoria, "I'm going. Tell your sister not to be too mad at Theo. If memory serves, he was the one who had to pull her off him in the common room on more than one occasion." Draco stepped away from Astoria, winked at her then left to go take his test.

Astoria joined Daphne on the couch, "You're not really mad at Theo, are you? You must have enjoyed what he was doing or he wouldn't have been able to leave three of them."

Daphne pulled her legs up to sit cross legged on the couch, "No I'm not mad at him. I am mad at myself for not being stronger with him."

"Why? Did you not want him to kiss you?" Astoria looked at her sister, confused.

"No. Yes. I don't know Tori. He looked so good when I got there, when he leaned down to kiss me, I couldn't think. It was just so nice to be back in his arms, you know. I had forgotten how much I missed him." Daphne picked up the pillow, holding it in her arms.

Astoria laughed at her sister, "You didn't forget how much you missed him Daph, you had forgotten how much you love him."

"Do I?" Daphne started brushing her hair with her fingers. "I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something for him. Let's be honest though Tori, it's been five years. I am just not ready to call what I am feeling love. I think he is though."

"What? Did he say that? That he loves you?" Tori grabbed the pillow, tossing it on the ground.

Daphne smiled at her sister, "Not in those words. He said, his feelings have never changed."

Astoria squealed, "Oh Merlin, that's the same thing. I can't believe he still loves you. This is so exciting."

"Tori calm down, it's only a little exciting." After a moment of trying to act all grown up, Daphne started squealing right along with her sister.

"You must tell me everything, everything. Leave nothing out." Astoria grabbed her sister's hands, turning to face her on the couch, sitting crosslegged.

Daphne told Astoria about the kisses, the wine and what Daddy had told Theo in his letters. "The look on his face Tori, told me everything I needed to know. You know how bad I was hurting, up until Mum told me Daddy had made Theo stop writing. Before her confession, I couldn't figure out what I had done. Seeing the look on his face while he told me, he had tried pleading with Daddy and even wrote to you, I knew he had been hurting just as badly."

"To hold onto letters all this time, though. Draco said those last two years at Hogwarts where hard. I wonder if that's how he got through?" Astoria stood to go into the kitchen so she could finish dinner. "Is he going to give you the letters he has kept in the box?"

Daphne followed, "I don't know. He said he was holding on to them until the right time to give them to me. So I can only assume he still has them. Whether he still plans on giving them to me, he didn't say."

Astoria got the bread out of the oven, "So go on, what happened after that?"

Daphne told Astoria all about the motorcycle ride. How it made her feel in the pit of her stomach. The way Theo seemed to be free from all his demons while riding it.

"Who would have thought the two Greengrass princesses would end up with the two men we did." Astoria put the bread on the table, along with butter.

Daphne started on the salad they were having, "What do you mean, Draco and Marcus?"

"No, Draco and Theo. Both of them have such demons in their past they are trying to get over. The biggest demon you and I have to worry about is an overbearing father, who honestly just wants the best for us, and how much our inheritance will be." Astoria said checking on the salmon to see if it was done.

"Yes, that's true, but I am not with Theo. I am still with Marcus." Daphne sat at the table, putting the salad down beside the bread.

Astoria turned to look at her sister, "Not according to your neck."

Daphne playfully hit her sister's arm. "You need to show me that charm by the way, and a few shared passionate kisses with Theo Nott, does not make me his. However, I do think he would agree with you."

"Are you going to see him again?" Astoria pulled the salmon out of the oven.

Daphne reached over to cut the bread. "Well, that brings me to what I really need to talk to you about. Theo asked me to give him a chance to prove we still belong together."

"Please, tell me you said yes." Astoria put the salmon on their plates.

"Yes, I did. I am just not sure I should have. I never got the chance to talk to Marcus the other night, and now he is gone for the next fifteen days on a road trip with the team." Daphne put butter on their bread, giving both of them a slice.

"You didn't get the chance, or didn't want to?" Astoria put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe both."

"Daph, I told you to tell him. Now you're just feeling guilty. If you had told Marcus, you wouldn't even be questioning your choice to see Theo again." Astoria put the plates on the table and sat down.

Daphne put a large helping of salad next to her salmon, then started pushing it around with her fork. "Tori, do you think its possible Marcus has changed?"

"How do mean?"

"Well, you remember how he was back in school, right?" Daphne put some dressing on her salad.

Astoria took the dressing from her sister, adding some to her salad next. "You mean from the big prick he was, to the even bigger prick he is now, sure."

"Marcus is not a prick." Daphne put her fork down staring at her food.

"Yes Daph, he is. I thought Draco was self absorbed back in school, but the Marcus of today takes the cake." Astoria took a bite of salmon.

Daphne gave her sister a look that meant 'you bitch', but didn't say it. "Marcus is a celebrity, that does not make him selfabsorbed."

"No, his celebrity just gives him a reason to act more like it. You just don't want to see it, because you like the spotlight when the two of your are out together." Astoria stood to get them some wine.

Daphne thought of a hundred things she could say to that, but the truth is her sister was right. Deep down she knew it. Daphne had spent years being in Pansy's shadow. She had even attached herself to a boy in school, who preferred to be in the shadows rather than the spotlight. No matter what Theo did, he would always earn his father's 'attention' at least once a week, but if Theo wasn't seen, accept at meals times and then not heard, his father normally left him alone the rest of the time. Theo had learned that so well, it leaked over into his behavior at school. Daphne wasn't complaining, she really hadn't minded. Back then, Theo's attention was the only attention she really wanted anyway. Then her father had taken her off to anther country. Daphne let herself sink into the background at her new school so people would stop asking why she was so sad. When they had returned to England and Marcus entered her life again, she was ready to no longer be in the shadows. One date with the cameras going off, all the glitz and glitter that came with being the girlfriend of a famous Quidditch player, she was hooked. What girl wouldn't be? It took many months of dating Marcus before she saw, although camera lights were going off, she was still in the shadows. This time however, the shadows were not ones she had chosen.

"I am not so sure I want that spotlight anymore Tori." Daphne finally picked up her fork and started eating.

"No?"

"No, I mean it was nice for awhile, but no one really cares about me, or what I am doing. They just asked about him. Where is Marcus? What did you think of Marcus's last performance. I mean, even when they are suppose to be interviewing me because of my work, all they ask about is Marcus. I am in the spotlight, but still in someone's shadow." Daphne took a drink of her wine. "You saw that issue of Witch Weekly, right? I was suppose to be on the cover instead, Marcus was. I was a footnote on the bottom of the front page. They claimed that was being on the cover."

Astoria put her hand on Daphne's, "Sounds like the glamour is starting to wear off. You know Theo would let you shine Daph. He would never step into your spotlight and take that away from you."

"What makes you think that?" Daphne pulled her hand back to start eating again.

"By paying attention to Theo. He is not an attention seeker. In fact, I think he hated doing that press conference. If he could have had someone else up there, he would have. Also, I know a little about being in the spotlight from dating one of the most hated pure blood males in the wizarding world. When we go out, people are either taking our picture or trying to hex us. I would prefer the shadows." Astoria chuckled.

"But you were always the more outspoken one, Tori. In the choir, plays, you practically signed up for every club there was. Me, I enjoyed being in Pansy's shadow with Theo." Daphne went back to her salmon.

Astoria looked at her sister for a moment, "Things have reversed themselves. I want the shadows now; spent my time in the spotlight. You crave the spotlight; are tired of the shadows."

Daphne thought for a moment about what her sister just said. "I wouldn't say I crave it, at least not anymore. Marcus kind of killed that. But I do want the recognition I deserve. I have worked hard for the last three years to get my work and my label noticed. Is it so wrong to want my picture on a magazine recognizing my work?"

"Not at all, you have earned that." Astoria smiled at her sister, then leaned over and gave her a hug. "I just think you need to be with the man who not only loves and respects you, but will also help you be successful at your career. Somehow, I don't think that is Marcus Flint."

Daphne smiled brightly at her. "Ok, I told Theo I would give him a chance and I will. I promise. But if he gives me anymore hickeys, I will flatten his tires."

xXXx

9 _Years Ago_

 _Timothy Hamilton apparated directly into his living room, to find his girlfriend already there. She was in the kitchen of his flat while she made dinner. Since Clair and he had gone to the ministry six weeks ago with their evidence and her testimony, their relationship had progressed rapidly. Tim had felt a magnetic pull to her, he couldn't explain. Tim only knew, once they had parted ways, he found himself with an uncontrollable desire to contact her again. The next time when he owled and asked her to dinner, it had nothing to do with Theodore._

 _Tim had been excited when he received her response, saying she would be happy to meet him. He found himself in uncharted waters, as soon as she arrived at the restaurant. He was the head of the pediatric department of the largest wizard hospital in England. A man who normally didn't get nervous. However, around Clair Thompson, he would get tongue tied and become clumsy. It had taken him three dates, to actually kiss Clair, but once he had, stand back._

 _Every day the ministry was open, Tim would go there during his lunch hour to inquire on the status of the investigation into Lords Nott and Malfoy. Every day he was told there was nothing to report. Every day he would go back to work more frustrated and angrier than the day before. He knew ministry involvement had been a long shot, but he had hope. Now that hope, was all but gone. Honestly, the only good thing, that had come out of his insistence they go to the ministry, had been the beautiful auburn who came over to make him dinner almost everynight. Sometimes, she would even stay and share his bed._

 _Today he had planned to ask her to move in, before he got news from the ministry. They finally had movement on the case, which involved the Nott and Malfoy families. However, it was not the movement he had hoped for._

 _Tim went into the dining room, instead of placing his briefcase on the table like he normally would, he dropped it angrily._

 _Clair turned around, "Everything ok?"_

 _"No, it's not!" Tim kicked the chair he stood beside._

 _Clair blanched, "Sorry, I thought you liked chicken." Clair had tried to make a joke. She knew what she had made for dinner was not the source of his mood._

 _"It's not that, Baby. I heard from the ministry today." Tim sat in the chair, he put his elbows on the table, his face in his hands._

 _Clair walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders, "Not what we were hoping for I take it?"_

 _Tim laid his arms on the table, closed his eyes while he enjoyed the massage. "No, not what we were hoping for. They are dropping the investigation. Not enough to go on."_

 _"How is there not enough to go on? You have years of medical records, plus my testimony." Clair was confused._

 _Tim reached up, took her hands in his, while he pulled her onto his lap. "They claim your testimony is not reliable, for two reasons. One, Nott let you go two years ago, so they claim you are just mad at him for not keeping you on, and two, because we are dating now." He looked down, "It's my fault. I should have waited before asking you out."_

 _"That's ludicrous. Why would I want to get back at Nott? It's perfectly normal for families to let the governess go, once the kids start school." Clair kissed Tim's forehead, "As for us, I am glad you didn't wait."_

 _He looked up at her, "But my impatience, compromised our case."_

 _Clair didn't know what to say. That was true. If the ministry claimed, she was unreliable because the two of them were dating, it would have been better to wait. "I could have said no. I didn't want to wait either. This is not all on you."_

 _"I let Theodore down, Clair. I was suppose to help him. Protect him, and I let my hormones, get in the way." Tim slammed his hand on the table, it made Clair jump a little, "Damnit, I am a thirty-seven year old professional, but instead I acted like a seventeen year old teenage boy." Tim noticed he had startled Clair and kissed her cheek, "I am sorry, I don't know what to do now."_

 _Clair got up to serve dinner. They ate in silence. Normally Tim talked non stop about his day. Tonight, he barely ate, and said nothing. After twenty minutes, Clair couldn't take it any longer. "Why don't you do something about it." Clair said, as she set her fork down loudly on the table._

 _Tim looked up at her, "Do what? I have already done everything in my power."_

 _"I don't know, but sitting here brooding about it, is not going to fix anything. Do something." Clair stood and started to clear the table._

 _Tim pushed his plate away. "If there was something I could do Clair, I would do it. Neither boy comes into the hospital any longer. Short of kidnapping them from their parents, what precisely would you have me do?"_

 _"Be creative Tim. Think of something." Clair walked over to him, stood in front of him, and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Until you do, you will let this eat you up. If that is how you're going to be, than I am going home." She turned to walk out of the kitchen._

 _Tim caught her hand, "Please, don't go. I had something completely different planned for tonight. Please stay."_

 _"I will stay for a little while. I am going to clean this up. You go in the living room and think." She pulled away from him, and went to the sink._

 _Tim sat there a minute thinking about what he was going to do; about Theodore and about Clair. He still felt a strong desire to help Theodore and Draco, but how? He looked up at Clair, at that moment, he knew he had fallen in love with the thirty-three year old woman. He couldn't let himself get swallowed up by quilt and loose her. He suddenly got an idea, "You said his father is accomplished at wandless magic, right?"_

 _"Yep." Clair kept her back to him._

 _"Clair would you say, Theodore might have a knack for it as well?" Tim stood._

 _She turned to look at him, "Perhaps, why?"_

 _"Is he becoming a good wizard?" Tim bit his bottom lip deep in thought._

 _"His grades are great, from what he tells me in his letters, he is doing remarkably well. What are you thinking?"_

 _Tim ran from the room, Clair followed interested in what her boyfriend was up to. Tim had gone over to the bookshelf and looked at all the books he had there. After a moment, he focused on the bottom shelf then, pulled one out, handed it to Clair. She looked at the cover, " 'Healing Spells for Beginners'. What are you going to do with this, you hardly need it?"_

 _Tim smiled at her, "I am going to send it to Theodore. If I can't stop what is going on, perhaps I can help him deal with it." He spun back to the bookshelf, found another small book, and pulled it out. Tim handed this book to Clair as well. "I can even help him learn to protect himself."_

 _Clair took the second book, " 'Wandless and Wordless Protective Charms, Volume 1'. What if he can't do wandless magic?"_

 _"Any wizard or witch has the ability to use wandless and wordless magic, it is all a matter of desire and skill. If anyone will have the desire, it's Theodore. The skill will come with practice." Tim looked pleased with his decision._

 _Clair stood there and held the books in her hands. She had never had the notion to teach Theodore wordless or wandless magic. She finally looked up at Tim, "I think it's worth a shot. Like you said, there is really nothing more we can do. He is a very clever boy, he may just have what it takes."_

 _Tim picked her up and twirled her around, when he brought her back down, he captured her lips with his, and pushed his tongue in her mouth, passionately. Clair dropped the books on coffee table then wrapped her arms around Tim's neck. Tim moved his hands down her back, until they were on her bottom, he grabbed her, lifted her up, so her legs were wrapped around him. Tim turned around and lowered Clair onto the couch. He kissed down her neck while he undid the buttons on her blouse._

 _"Is this what you had planned for tonight?" Clair asked him, as he cupped her breasts through her bra and kissed the mounds, which were exposed when he pushed up on them._

 _Tim pulled her blouse off her and reached behind to undo Clair's bra, "Only partly." He told her in between kisses. Once he had her bra off and discarded on the floor, he started to kiss lower. "Would you move in with me?" Tim asked, but before she could answer, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, until she moaned his name.  
_

 _Once Clair was able to think again, she reached down and pulled his sweater off him. Tim sat up slightly and quickly removed his shirt. Clair pushed him back and straddled him on the couch. She rubbed the bulge in his pants with the warmth of her willing crotch and bit her lip, while she watched him throw his head back, as he grabbed her hips and pressed up towards her._

 _After a moment, Tim held her still, "I am waiting for an answer." Clair tried to move against him, but he held her still, "Answer me." It almost sounded like a demand._

 _Clair opened her eyes and looked lustfully at Tim, "I thought you would never ask."_

 _Quickly, Tim laid Clair down on the couch, and removed the rest of their clothes. Tim positioned his hips between her legs and kissed her, hard and deep. "Is that a yes?"_

 _"Yes." Clair told him as he entered her with a deep slow thrust. She cried out in pleasure. Tim slowly, pushed in and out the full length of himself, while he kissed her neck and breasts, he took time to make sure both nipples got the same amount of attention. Clair scratched his back and moaned with pleasure to stimulate him. Tim pushed himself up to look at her, "I love you, Clair." Tim moved his hips into a position that allowed his cock to put friction on just the right spot for her and sped up their rhythm as he plunged deep inside her until she shook with pleasure under him. Then he slowed back down._

 _Clair pushed up under him in a way that made him cry out, "Oh god." Then she kissed him, while she thrust up hard to meet his thrusts as they sped back up. Once she was sure he was close, she looked at him, "I love you too, Tim."_

 _Later that night, once they were done with the dishes and had made love again, Tim kissed Clair on the forehead and covered her up with the sheets. He looked at her, unable to believe his luck. He leaned down and whispered to the woman who was fast asleep, 'I love you Baby'. Tim went back to the living room and wrapped the books up. He wrote a quick letter to Theodore and explained why he sent the books. He told him once he was done with these books to send them back and he would send him the next in both series. In the morning before work, he sent the package off to Hogwarts in hopes Theodore would be able to use them. Healer Hamilton kissed Clair goodbye that morning when they both left the flat for their perspective jobs with a renewed sense that he was in fact able to help._


	10. Goyle Good News

**A/N I can't believe I have made it to Chapter 10! Thank you so much for reading. I hope that every one is enjoying the story. I know Theo is not in every chapter, but you do learn something about him, in every chapter. He is in this chapter, by the way. ;)**

 **To My guest reviewer. Thank you so much for your support. I love that I make your day, when I post an update.**

Chapter 10: Goyle Good News

Theo handed Blaise a glass of whiskey, while they waited for Draco to show up. "So you're telling me Goyle got out eighteen months ago for good behavior, and in that amount of time, he has opened not one, but three night clubs?"

"Yep," Blaise took a drink of his whiskey, "He and Millie got married two days after he got out, no big wedding, no party, just them at the ministry. Then he took everything left in the Goyle vault and opened a night club."

"I take it, it did well?" Theo leaned on his desk.

"Yeah, in the first month he already made back a tenth of what he spent. It took less then a year to replace everything he started with." Blaise stood to get a refill.

"But before that time though, you invested in club number two?" Theo pretended to sipped his whiskey, just letting the amber liquid touch his lips.

Blaise sat back down. "Yep, already made back all my money, plus some. Was a great investment. That's why Draco invested in club number three."

"That's the one we're going to tonight, right?" Theo set his glass on the tray.

"Yep, need to check on my investment." Draco just stepped in to the study, in his three piece silk suit. "Plus, I want to celebrate."

Theo stood up grabbing his leather jacket off the desk, putting it on. "Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

Draco looked very pleased with himself. "I got the highest grade in my healer class on our finial exam.'

"Which means...," Blaise started saying.

"Which means, I got the internship!" Draco cut him off.

Theo clapped his friend of the back, "Healer Malfoy, who would have thought? Congratulations."

Blaise walked over to shake Draco's hand. "Yes, mate, congrats. I knew you had it in you."

Theo rubbed his hands together. "Well, this is already turning into a good night. Shall we go then?"

"Is that what you're wearing?" Draco asked, looking appalled at Theo's clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Theo looked at his reflection in the window. Unlike Draco's, grey double breasted suit with a bright emerald green tie, Theo had on his standard jeans and boots. Tonight, he had worn a black button down shirt with a red tie. This was his version of dressing up for a nightclub.

"You need a jacket Theo." Draco told him, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, 'like mine'.

"I have one, mine is just leather, not silk." Theo picked up his Muggle phone, shoving it in his pocket along with his wand.

Blaise laughed at the two of them. "The three of us couldn't look more different." Blaise had on black pants, a white shirt, which he only had buttoned up halfway, and a black jacket which matched his pants. Blaise never wore a tie unless he had to. He also had no intention of ever buttoning up his jacket, or his shirt for that matter.

"We may, but everyone knows I will be the best looking man in the club." Draco smoothed out his jacket.

Theo scoffed, "Really Draco, you think so, with that hair?"

"Oh I suppose you think that jacket makes you look good?" Draco started walking out of the study, the other two followed.

Theo took large steps to get in front of Draco, then turned to walk backwards, "The ladies love the leather."

By the time the three of them arrived at the club, they had not yet decided which of the three of them was the better looking. Blaise had insisted it was him, simply because he was dark and Italian, so that made him mysterious. As they approached the entrance to the club they had decided, maybe they would have to ask a female at some point during the night. The man at the door asked for ID.

Theo looked nervously at the other two, "Does he mean Muggle ID?" In the wizarding world you showed your wand for ID. "I keep my Muggle ID in my helmet, so I have it when I ride."

Blaise pushed passed Theo and Draco, "Not to worry mates." Blaise pulled his muggle ID out, showing it to the security guard, "I think you will also see my two mates here and myself are on Mr. Goyle's personal invite list, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini."

The security guard looked at the list on his clip board. "Yep you are right here. Mr. Goyle has you in VIP booth number three." The guard opened the door, letting the three of them pass.

"This place is amazing." Theo spun around, with his arms out looking at club. "Who knew Greg would have a knack for clubs?"

"I did."

Theo stopped dead in his tracks to the words spoken by the gorgeous woman, who had just spoken to them. Her dark hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. Her makeup was light, but enough to bring out her dark eyes. The red cocktail dress she wore was strapless, hugging her curvy body. The curvy body of Millicent Goyle. In school until their third year, Mille had been a big girl with a round face. Throughout the rest of their school days, she had grown to her five foot eight inch height, which had thinned her out, making her face more oval than round. But it wasn't until the war with the stresses that went along with it, and after with the man she loved being in Azkaban when she had lost even more of the weight from worry. Now she had thick curves, in all the right places. Not has thin as Daphne or as toned as Tracey. Mille wasn't naturally beautiful like Astoria; she needed to work a little more on the hair and makeup. Still, it was obvious now, Millicent was the girl everyone over looked and misjudged back at Hogwarts. Everyone, but Gregory Goyle.

"Millicent?" Theo couldn't help but gawk.

She held out her hand so he could take it properly and place a kiss on the back. "You should close your mouth, Theo dear. That's not a good look for you."

Once each of them had greeted her, she led them to their booth. "Greg will be by in a little bit. He is dealing with some Muggle Earl, Henry, something or other. He said to tell you your drinks are on the house." Mille waved a waitress over, then excused herself to tend to other guests.

The waitress blushed at the three good looking men. "What can I get you?"

Blaise ordered a bourbon, while Draco wanted red wine. Theo suddenly jumped up, taking off his jacket. He tossed it on the booth, "I am going to dance, just bring me a club soda for now, won't you beautiful." He winked at the waitress and disappeared into the large number of dancers on the dance floor.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Blaise. "That was odd."

"No, that was Theo. He uses things like that motorcycle and dancing to unwind and let loose. He's not much of drinker Draco. Mostly American beer. If he does have whiskey, he will nurse it all night. He thinks I haven't noticed." Blaise shrugged, getting cozy in the booth to people watch.

Draco unbuttoned his jacket and sat down, "Still worried about becoming his father, eh?"

"Aren't we all? Worried about becoming our fathers, that is." Blaise was paying more attention to a group of women who were across the room. A look on his face like he knew them.

Draco crossed his legs, acting like he could care less about the people in the room. "I suppose that's true. I know I don't wish to be my father."

After a few moments the waitress brought the drinks, as she was leaving, she turned, almost running into a six foot three inch man wearing a dark charcoal suit with an electric blue tie. Greg nodded to the apologizing waitress, patting her on shoulder as she walked by. Greg took a puff of his cigar, before addressing his friends sitting in the booth. "Where's Nott?"

Draco stood to shake Goyle's hand. "He had to run off and dance. I am sure he will be back soon. Seemed impressed with the place."

"I hope so, this one is doing better than the other two already." Greg flicked ash off the end of his cigar. "Your investment is already doubled mate." Greg nodded at Draco, handing him a bank draft which indicated a transfer of everything, Draco had invested plus a profit into his personal vault. "Nothing but pure profit from here on out." Greg looked pleased.

"Excellent." Draco put the paper in his Jacket. "Hopefully, the amount in my personal vault in a year or so will be enough to convince Astoria's father, I can support her without the Malfoy Apothecary, or my inheritance."

"Draco, do you really think it's your father's money Lord Greengrass has a problem with?" Blaise sat up.

"No, but I can't pretend the mark on my left arm isn't there Blaise. I have to find other ways to prove to the man, that I am fit to marry his daughter." Draco picked up his wine, ending the line of questioning.

"Mille and I eloped. I wasn't about to have her father try and tell me, the stupid mistakes made when I was barely seventeen, or the mark on my arm made me no good for her." Greg puffed his cigar again.

"You're like a brother to me Greg, so please don't be offended by this, but Astoria is not Mille. Her father's approval means everything to her." Draco stood as he saw Theo coming back to the booth.

Theo slid into the booth past Draco grabbing his drink, downing it. "This place is amazing Greg." Theo reached over to shake his former classmates hand. "These two knuckle heads thought they were being clever, by not telling me why we had to come here of all places. I would be happy to invest in your fourth club. Come by next week and we can talk about it."

Greg beamed, "Excellent, I will be by, say on Tuesday, and no offense taken Draco."

Blaise looked interested in the conversation for once. "Why is that Draco? Why is daddy so important to Astoria?" He looked over at Theo, "And to Daphne for that matter? What has their father got over them?"

Draco looked paler than normal, he didn't answer, instead sipped his wine.

Theo ordered another club soda, "It's your story to tell Draco, not mine, since it mostly has to do with Tori, not Daph."

"I am not talking about it, Theo. Let's just leave it at I WAS a death eater, and he still thinks you were." Draco spit out between gritted teeth.

"Oh don't be cranky Draco. If it's so hard for you talk about with your best mates, how the bloody hell are you going to handle it, if the news you get in few days is bad?" Theo leaned back in the booth putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh, see now you have my curiosity peaked." Greg, puffed his cigar again, "You must tell, Draco. You know all our dirty secrets. Hell, you created most of them."

Draco looked around at the men in the booth with him. Greg was right, he had more dirt on the three men he sat with than any one person should. These were his best mates. No, they were more than that. These were the men, he grew up with. These were the men, who saw him through the most difficult times in his life. Greg had always had his back and never questioned. Blaise had seen him fall apart and helped build him back up. Theo shared a secret about their fathers no one else did. Theo was also going to be his brother one day, if things went their way. No, these men where not his mates, they were his family. More so than his mother and father ever had been.

Draco took another sip of his wine. "Astoria is sick. She has a blood condition caused by a curse on the Greengrass bloodline. It only surfaces once in a while." Draco took a sip of his wine to try and swallow the lump in his throat.

"So that's why daddy doesn't like you?" Blaise waved his hands around the table, indicating all of them. "Thinks you, hell we, are no good for his daughters. Because of a curse? That makes no sense."

Theo looked at Draco, he could tell he was struggling with this topic. "Her father thinks Draco only cares about bloodlines, because that's all his father cared about. The Greengrass's are one of the oldest, most powerful pure-blood lines there is."

Draco nodded to his mate for answering for him. "Her condition is progressive. Right now, she has it, with only the occasional bad spell, like getting a cold that hits her harder than anyone else. As it progresses, things get worse. Her father thinks I just want to align our families for the sake of an heir. Greengrass and Malfoy, pretty strong pure-blood pairing before the war. Now, does anyone really care?"

Greg leaned forward, pointed at Theo with his cigar, "That's why he doesn't like you also, I take it. Greengrass and Nott would have been a strong pure-blood paring also. Then the war, the death eaters, and so on. He thinks neither of you have let that crap go."

The other three were looking at Greg as if they couldn't believe how quickly Greg had caught on. "What?" Greg looked annoyed. The other three in the booth broke out in laughter, that made the tension melt away.

Blaise picked up his drink, taking a sip. "Oh, did I tell you?" He indicated to Theo, "I have a date for Daphne's fashion show."

"Really, who?" Theo took his club soda from the waitress.

"Tracey Davis. I ran into her and Sally at Malkins the other day. I got roped into a bet with the two of them." Blaise sipped his drink.

Draco put his wine down, "Bet, what kind of bet?"

"The two of them bet me I couldn't date only Tracey for six months. So I guess for now, I'm a taken man." Blaise tried to give them a look that showed his contentment at this thought.

Both Theo and Greg started laughing. Greg pointed at Blaise, "Not a chance. You, with only one women is like getting Theo here, to comb his hair."

Theo leaned back with his hands palms up in the air. "What's wrong with my hair? Damn, if its not my clothes, or my motorcycle, you gits are making fun of my hair." He ran his hand through his hair, "Daphne likes my hair."

"How are things going with winning Daphne away from Flint?" Blaise leaned back in the booth.

"Oh, I will win. Make no mistake. We have seen each other every day for the last week. I may just leave early and go by her place. Maybe, she will let me stay the night." Theo said before he drank his soda.

Draco stifled a giggle, "It's going to take a grander gesture than just a ride on that death contraption of yours and hickeys on her neck Theo." Draco looked at his mate, then sipped his wine.

Theo pointed at Draco, "What makes you the expert on women?"

"I'm not, but I have been dating Astoria long enough now, to see the kind of woman Daphne has become. They aren't that different. Besides, hopefully one day she will be my sister, so I actually care." Draco sneered at Theo.

"Fine, if you know the Greengrass girls so well, what do I need to do?" Theo tossed his jacket on the table so he could lean against the back of the booth facing his friends.

"You need to find a way to prove to her, you can be counted on. That you will walk a step behind, but carry her when she needs it. That she is the single most important thing in your world, but you can live without her, if you had to." Draco told him while sipping his wine.

"Good god, I'm glad Mille isn't that difficult. She just needs to hear I love you everyday. Since I do, it's not that hard." Greg leaned back with the cigar in his mouth.

Theo rubbed his chin, "She can count on me, Draco. I wont ever let her down. You know that."

The waitress came over getting new drink orders, giving Theo a chance to think about what Draco had said. "Daph is the most important thing in my world, Draco. I will find a way to prove it. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't want to live without her any longer. I already did for five years." Theo looked away embarrassed.

"Hopefully, you won't have to Theo. I am just saying, she wants to be successful, and independent, but has no idea how to do either. You do. Help her be both, but make her think, it was all her." Draco pushed Theo's soda over to him.

"That's what Mille does for me." Greg looked at the end of his cigar, then noticed they were all looking at him. "Come on now guys, I know I couldn't have done any of this without her. However, she takes none of the credit, even when I try to give it her. She is happy to let me shine, so I am happy to give her all the shiny things I can.

Blaise clapped his hands together. "Holy shit! Out of all us, Greg is the only one who has his woman figured out."

The four men laughed. Theo held up his glass, "To Greg, for this amazing club and to Draco, for breaking the Malfoy mold and becoming a Healer!"

"Here, here." Blaise shouted. The four of them clinked their glasses.

Theo jumped up, "I must go dance again. Who's coming with me?" He got blank stares. "Are you serious, we came to a nightclub."

Blaise pushed Greg out of the booth, "I will. This may be my last night of freedom, before I am Tracey's and only Tracey's." Blaise took Greg's cigar putting it in the ash tray, "It's your club, you can't say, you don't like to dance."

Theo looked at Draco, "That just leaves you, Malfoy. Come on."

"Oh, no. I only dance to slow music with Astoria." Draco went to sit back down.

The other three men grabbed him and pushed Draco out on the dance floor. After several minutes of protest from Draco, Mille and a few of her friends joined them on the floor and the four were dancing like they were back in their fifth year in the common room on a late Saturday night. Back when everything was easy, and except for once in a while, they were able to pretend there was no dark lord, no death eaters, no chosen one. Back when the most important thing the four of them had to think about, were O.W.L.'s at the end of the year. Back when the most difficult they had to worry about, was Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, and Mille, and where they might find some privacy for thirty minutes before bed time.

Once they all left the club that night they had agreed, they were all the best looking man in the room. It just depended on the women you asked.

xXXx

Daphne sat curled up on her couch, looking at dress sketches she was using in her fashion show. There was a knock on her door, which she found odd. Astoria was visiting mum and dad tonight, and Theo had gone to check out a nightclub owned by Greg Goyle. Not to mention her boyfriend Marcus, was out of town with his Qudditch team. Who could be at her door? Other than those three, no one ever came over. When she looked through the peephole, she was pleasantly surprised to see Theo standing there.

Daphne opened the door, but didn't take off the charmed chain. "What are you doing here so late?"

Theo held up a small brown paper bag. "I brought ice-cream. Butter Pecan. That was your favorite back in school. I took a chance it still was."

"It is." Daphne smiled at him, "You really shouldn't be here this late Theo."

Theo lowered the bag shoving his other hand in his pocket. "Yes, I should. It's important to me for you to know, after I go out to a nightclub with my mates, I will always come home to you. You're the only woman I want. Have ever wanted. Will ever want." Theo almost stopped breathing waiting for her reply.

Daphne closed the door. She closed her eyes, but only for a second, then took off the chain and let Theo in. After Daphne closed the door, she turned around and leaned against it, biting her bottom lip. Theo closed the distance between them, put his arm around her pulling her as close to him as he could, deeply kissing her. Daphne put her arms around Theo's neck running her hands through his hair. They stayed that way for several minutes, only ending their kiss to take a breath.

Theo rubbed Daphne's nose, with his. "We will need spoons." He told her before he kissed the tip of her nose.

Theo hung his jacket on the coat rack and removed his boots before going into the livingroom, while Daphne went to get spoons. When she returned, she found Theo had pushed her coffee table forward and was sitting on the floor in front of the couch waiting for her. She settled down beside him, watching Theo open the ice-cream.

"So what did you boys do tonight?" Daphne pulled her hair up into a pony tail so it stayed out of the ice-cream.

Theo shrugged, "We drank, danced, I told Greg I would invest in one of his clubs."

"You did. Will it be a good investment?" Daphne closed her eyes to savor the ice-cream.

"I think so." Theo pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

Daphne opened her eyes blushing. "I'm not even wearing makeup Theo."

"I know, you're still beautiful." His hand lingered on her cheek. "I missed you tonight."

Daphne snuggled closer to him. "You shouldn't have come by this late. But I am glad you did."

Theo put the ice-cream down, and lifted her chin up so their lips met. Theo softly kissed her, he moved the soft kisses from her mouth to her jaw line. "I will always come back to you, Daph."

Theo picked the ice-cream up so they could begin eating again. Daphne started thinking about his comments from earlier allowing; curiosity got the better of her. "Theo, how many women have you had?"

Theo's eyes shot wide open. "Why does that matter?"

"I am just curious. You said I am the only woman you want, have ever wanted. I can't believe that you're still a..."

"No, I'm not." Theo cut her off. He put his elbows on his knees. "I don't think I want to talk about this Daphne."

"Sorry." She put her spoon down. "I was just wondering. I have only been with two men. A boy named Luc, and Marcus."

Theo looked at her, ashamed. "You didn't have to tell me that."

"I know. But I can't ask you and not be willing to share." Daphne ran her hand through his hair. "You don't have to tell me. It's ok."

Theo sat with his eyes closed, enjoying her touch. "Five."

"Five." Daphne didn't mean to sound surprised.

Theo pressed the heal of his hands to his eyes. After a moment, he finally looked at her again. "Ok, fine. My first, was during seventh year after detention once. Fay Dunbar."

"Fay? At school, really?" Daphne hadn't expected that.

Theo looked at the ground, "You have no idea what that year was like. The things the Carrows made us do. Detentions were to be carried out by the seventh years. They always tried pairing a pure-blood with a half-blood, thinking the pure-bloods wouldn't mind torturing fellow students. The only one who enjoyed it was Vincent. The rest of us, including Greg and Draco, just did what we had to, so as to keep ourselves and those we had to torture alive. I pulled detention duty with Fay one night. The Carrows were practically cruel to her, being she was a Gryffindor. Fay and I were just trying to comfort each other that night, and it happened." Theo looked up at Daphne, "I wanted you, but you weren't there." Theo chuckled a little, "She told me I could call her Daphne, and she would call me Justin." Theo put his hand on Daphne's cheek. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to betray you."

Daphne put her hand on Theo's and leaned into him. "You have nothing to say you're sorry for Theo. I don't feel betrayed, and I do understand. Luc was my Fay."

Theo touched his forehead to hers. "The others, were girls I tried dating after the war. I just couldn't let myself fall in love with them. No matter how hard I tried, I never got over you."

Daphne climbed onto Theo's lap and kissed him passionately. After a little while, Daphne stood and pulled Theo up with her. She took his hand leading him to her bedroom. Daphne took Theo over to her bed and stepped back. She took off her shirt, pulling it slowly over her head. Staying just out of reach so Theo couldn't touch her. She walked up to him and removed his tie even slower. Theo's breathing started picking up.

He reached up to put his arms around her, but Daphne grabbed his hands, "Not yet, Theo." She slowly unbuttoned each button and removed his shirt. Daphne leaned in and kissed his chest. She undid his belt, then back up. "Take them off." Theo took off his jeans while Daphne removed her skirt. He went to reach out for her, but she moved just out of reach walking around to the other side of the bed. Daphne pulled down the sheets and climbed in. "Come here handsome, and turn off the lights." Theo got in the bed, and waved his hand and the lights went off. It only took a minute until they could see each other fine in the moonlight.

Daphne was still on her knees, "I have never just been with someone Theo, without sex. Just kissed and touched. I have never spent the night with a man." Daphne put her hands on his chest, "Would you hold me, sleep with me?"

Theo pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her, "Beside you, is the only place I ever want to sleep."

Theo spent the evening exploring her, kissing every part of her skin that was showing. He would run his hands along her skin, leaving kisses everywhere his fingers had touched. Eventually she was comfortable enough to do the same to him. Daphne never made a move to take off his boxers, so he left her panties in place. Theo didn't let that stop him however, from kissing her deeply. He moved so he was settled between her legs pressing himself against her moaning at how good the pressure felt.

Theo whispered in her ear, how badly he wanted her. Daphne lifted his head and looked in his eyes, "I know Theo, I want you too. We will get there. Just wait a little longer." They enjoyed each other, kissing and talking about what came to mind, until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. Theo slept in Daphne's bed that night. With the woman he had been in love with, for more than half his life, in his arms.

 **A/N Yes, things are starting to move along for Daphne and Theo, but this is a Drama as well as a Romance and we have a long way to go. You will want to read Chapter 11. It is set in the past, but will answer many questions. Thank you for reading. Also thank you in advance for any review, follows or favs.**


	11. Yule Blood

**A/N Hello everyone! So this chapter takes place entirely in the past, during Theo's fourth year, but is very important to the story. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 11: Yule Blood

8 _Years Ago:_

 _Dear Mr. Marcus Flint_

 _We regret to inform you, that you failed to pass any of your N.E.W.T.'s. After some discussion, it has been decided to offer you the opportunity to return to Hogwarts for an eighth year to retake them._

 _Special arrangements have been made with the Canons to move your rookie season with the team until next year, should you decide to return. Also, it as been agreed, you will be able to stay on the Slytherin Quidditch Team as a chaser, but the position of Captain will not be your's. Instead, it will go to the team elected member, Adrian Pucey._

 _You will be expected to follow all school rules and listen to all of the prefects, as well as the Head boy and girl. You will also find enclosed, your list of required items._

 _Looking forward to seeing you on September 1st._

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _xXXx_

8 _Years Ago:_

 _Theodore was happy it was finally time to return to Hogwarts, although he was apprehensive. His father had told him all summer, something important to their cause would happen this school year. A cause Theodore wasn't sure he agreed with, blood purity really didn't matter to him. He did however, consider himself a superior wizard, to most Mud-bloods. What Pure-blood wizard raised to believe so, didn't. He just didn't agree with the idea Mud-bloods didn't belong. Make no mistake, he wasn't about to run_ _out and make friends with all the Mud-bloods at the school. That would be suicide once his father found out. In his personal opinion however, everyone had a place, a part to play, from Muggles on up. To get rid of one group, would unbalance things. Of course, these were ideas he didn't dare share with his father. Ideas to be honest, he didn't dare share with any of his friends. Any of them, except Daphne and Ernie._

 _There were Death Eaters at their Manor almost every day. He had met more of them than he had cared too. Everytime someone new would stop by, Theodore was summoned, so his father could introduce him. As is was he was unable to avoid his father, which was his norm during holidays and summer break. The less his father saw him, the fewer 'lessons' Theodore was taught. This past summer however, he got those 'lessons' daily. He either didn't shake the mans hand strong enough, hadn't answered a question right, was snarky, or some such thing. If there was nothing, then his father would tell him he 'needed to be ready' for whatever, it was that was suppose to happen this year._

 _After the Quidditch world cup, Theodore figured whatever was going to happen, must have something to do with the Dark Lord. But he didn't dare ask. Since, Theodore would have to come and meet these men anyway, he started to wait outside he father's study to try and overhear whatever he could. All he had been able to understand was, s_ _omeone's servant would do something at a grave, which involved the chosen one because of a cup. Of all that, the only thing he knew, was it involved Harry Potter. When didn't it?_ _After all the meetings, Theodore knew that Harry Potter was the only person ever to survive the killing curse, but why it mattered to anyone today, he had no idea. Frankly, neither did any of his friends, although Draco liked to act as if he understood perfectly. His refusal to answer anyone's questions however, was all Theodore and Blaise needed to know he didn't know anything._

 _xXXx_

 _September 1st._

 _Theodore pushed his bag onto the overhead rack, then turned and picked up Daphne's to place it beside his. She was already seated by the window, while she looked out and waved goodbye to her mother. Theodore leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I am going to make sure Tori got settled, then I will be right back."_

 _Daphne turned and smiled at Theodore. "Thank you!" She hollered after him._

She _loved how Theodore acted like he was already Astoria's older brother. Daphne turned back to the window and noticed mum and daddy had moved their attention to a different window. She figured they must have found Tori. After a few minutes, she felt the seat next to her shift, as someone sat down. She assumed it was Theodore, so didn't mind when the person started to rub her thigh. Except, after a moment he rubbed a little higher than Theodore ever had._

 _Daphne turned, to see Marcus Flint, in the seat next to her. She quickly pushed his hand off her. "What do you think you're doing Flint?" Daphne asked._

 _Marcus gave her a devilish smile, "I was just letting you see what it felt like to have a real man touch you. Don't tell me you're still dating that loser, Nott?"_

 _Daphne crossed her arms over her chest. "He is not a loser, and yes, I am still dating him. You're in his seat. Please leave."_

 _Marcus ran his hand through Daphne's hair. "If that's what you want. But when you're tired of that baby, let me know." Flint stood to leave, but not before Theodore had come back into the compartment._

 _The two boys stood and stared at each other for a few heart beats. Finally, Theodore started to walk past him._

 _Marcus grabbed his wrist, and tugged him close, so he could whisper in Theodore's ear, "Have you even been man enough to kiss her with your tongue yet, Nott? If you're too scared, I would be happy to do it for you." Flint laughed, while he pushed Theodore against the seats._

 _Theodore stood up quickly, his fist in a tight ball and turned toward Flint. However, as if Merlin himself didn't want Theodore to fight with Marcus today, Draco and Pansy came in at that moment to sit down. Draco looked at Theodore, noticed the look on his face, and his hands white at the knuckles. Draco turned and saw Marcus's smug smile. Draco pushed Marcus from behind, out of the way, and closed the compartment door._

 _He_ _put his hand on Theodore's shoulder, "Let it go for now, mate. If he is back, we have to put up with his shit all year. Save it for when it really matters." Theodore looked at Draco, took a deep breath and sat beside Daphne._

 _She took his hand, "What did he say?"_

 _Theodore shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't let it get me." He laid his head on her lap, stretched out on the seat, and let her play with his hair._

 _xXXx_

 _September 8th._

 _Dearest Daphne,_

 _Your father has informed me, due to what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, he has formed a political alliance with the Flint Family. Along with this alliance, Flint Sr., would like his eldest heir to formally call on you._

 _Because of the age difference, I have intervened. Your father likes the match, but has allowed my intervention at this point. However, he has given the boy his blessing to get to you know better._

 _You should be prepared for Marcus Flint to pay you attention._

 _My darling, I know you are still rather enamored with young Nott. As your mother, I would much rather see you with Nott._

 _You find yourself in the same situation, so many pure-blood women before you have found themselves. If you don't want your father to promise you to a man you did not choose, you must make sure you do not offend your father or Mr. Flint, while keeping your Theodore happy._

 _Since I am not there, I can only offer this advice, to smile and be polite to Flint, but do not encourage him, or upset Theodore._

 _You do not have an easy task ahead of you. I am certain you will find a way to succeed._ _Best of luck, my darling._

 _Your loving Mum._

 _xXXx_

 _October 7th._

 _Daphne chose to take Divination this year, while Theodore was in Ancient Runes. So, on Tuesday's and Thursday's, they would kiss goodbye after Transfiguration, and go in different directions. They would see each other again at lunch. For the last month, Daphne found Marcus Flint would wait for her by the stairs, that lead up to the Divination tower. He was always kind, however she didn't want to date him. He was eighteen, and she loved Theodore. Still, she couldn't help the blush, which filled her cheeks when Marcus flirted with her. Daphne did her best to heed her mother's warning though, and did what she could to not offend Marcus, but also to not give him a reason to continue. No harm done, as long as Theodore didn't find out._

 _Today she dropped her bag, and dumped all her books on the floor, when Marcus had come up behind her, and said 'hello beautiful'. Daphne knelt down to pick them all up, and Marcus bent down to help. As he handed her the last book, he reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear. "You know Daphne, I think those earrings are lovely. But you need something other than little silver studs. Something, that will bring out the blue in your eyes."_

 _"I like the earrings I have Marcus, but thank you." Daphne gathered the rest of her things and made her way up to Divination, as quickly as she could._

 _xXXx_

 _November 13th._

 _Daphne and Pansy were in the great hall for dinner, the two of them normally got there, before Theodore and Draco on Friday' boys both, took a potions class for future potions masters or healers. They both planned on Potions, for sure to be one of the N.E.W.T. level classes, they would take in a few years. Draco didn't tell anyone, but Theodore, he secretly wanted to be a healer. A job he knew, his father would never support. Theodore thought he might pursue the art of potions master, one day. However, both of them knew as the only son and heir to both of their fathers, their futures were already set. One could dream though._

 _Today as the girls waited for them to arrive, Marcus Flint sauntered over and sat beside Daphne. He place a small box, wrapped in silver paper with a green ribbon, on the table in front of her. "Open it, Daph." Marcus said with a smile._

 _"Marcus I have asked you to please, call me Daphne." Daphne picked up the box to study it. "What is it? And why are you giving me another gift?"_

 _"No reason, just thought you might like them." Marcus smiled brightly at her. "You said, only you're closest friends call you Daph. I think we are getting to that category, don't you?" Marcus pushed her hair behind her ear again._

 _Daphne pulled away slightly from his hand. She had to admit he had become quite handsome, but his attention had started to make her feel uncomfortable. "Marcus, I told you only those closest to me, call me Daph. That's my sister, my best friend and my boy friend. Please, call me by my full name." She set the box down. "I really shouldn't accept it."_

 _Marcus pouted, "Please, just take the little gift, Daphne. It would mean so much to me."_

 _Daphne looked at Pansy with a 'help me' expression, "It's just a little gift, Daph. Go ahead. What could it hurt." Pansy went back to her dinner._

 _Daphne sighed and picked up the box. 'Do not offend', Daphne could almost see her mother's words, as she took off the ribbon and tore the paper. She took the lid off the box, to reveal small sapphire earrings. They were in a brilliant, yellow gold flower setting that sparkled brightly. Daphne looked up at Marcus, "I can't accept these Marcus, it's too much."_

 _Marcus reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "They will bring out the blue in your eyes, as well as the golden in your hair."_

 _Thud!_

 _Marcus and Daphne, looked up to see Theodore beside Marcus after he slammed his book bag on the table. "Get your hands off my girlfriend, Flint!"_

 _Marcus looked at Daphne, "I hope you like them." He threw his leg over the bench, stood up and rose to his full six foot height. Normally, that would intimidate a fourth year, but at fifteen Theodore was already just shy of six foot, himself. Marcus gave Theodore at smirk, then looked at Draco who stood behind Theodore. Draco wasn't quite as tall, at fourteen he was only five foot eight. "What are you looking at Malfoy?" Marcus sneered. He went to push past them, but stopped short, so he could once again whisper only to Theodore, "Used that tongue yet, Nott? Want me to hold her for you; tell you what her breasts feel like?" Flint laughed as he walked. Theodore lunged after him, but Draco had caught his arms and held him back._

 _"Not yet Theo, the day will come I promise." Draco said through gritted teeth._

 _xXXx_

 _December 15th._

 _Marcus hadn't made any attempts over the last few weeks to pursue Daphne. He only smiled at her from across rooms, or winked at her, when they walked past each other in the common room. Daphne had started to feel comfortable around him again. She had not worn the earrings though, in fact, they hadn't even come out of the box. Instead, they had been tossed in the bottom of her trunk. They were pretty. However, it didn't feel right to wear them, since they hadn't come from Theodore._

 _Daphne jumped up and threw her arms around Theodore's neck. "Yes! Of course I will go to the ball with you." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "You really didn't need to ask. I assumed we were going together."_

 _Theodore glared at Flint from over Daphne's shoulder as he held her, while the older boy looked at Daphne's bum. After Flint noticed Theodore's stare, he smirked at him, and went back to the book he was 'reading'. Theodore looked down at Daphne and smiled, "You still deserved a proper invite." Daphne kissed him again, then ran off to find Pansy so the two of them could go pick out dresses._

 _xXXx_

 _December 25th._

 _Theodore waited in the common room with the rest of the boys from his class. They had been ready for thirty minutes, and the girls still had not come down. Crabbe, who didn't have a date, wore solid black. He sat on one of couches, with a bored expression on his face. Goyle had asked Mille to go with him at the last minute, and had taken a lot of grief from the other boys for it. All they saw was a over-weight girl, who had an acne problem. Greg saw someone interesting, who was nice to him. Mille always made him feel smart. Something no one else ever did. Blaise's date was from Beauxbatons. She had informed him, her dress would be silver, so he wore black trousers, and a silk black dress robe. His shirt was stark white as was Theodore's and Draco's, but his vest and tie were silver. Blaise decided he had waited long enough, and left to go find his date. Draco constantly fixed his white tie and smoothed his white vest._

 _"Draco, didn't Pansy say her dress was also silver?" Theodore asked. He wore black trousers and dress robes same as the others, but his vest and tie were black, since Daphne had told him, her gown was black. He thought it was only proper he compliment her gown._

 _Draco looked at Theodore and rolled his eyes. "I could care less, what color her dress is Theo, as long as she looks good in it."_

 _"They look better out of the dresses, if you ask me." Flint interjected, as he walked by in his dress robes._

 _Draco stepped in between Marcus and Theodore, "Well no one asked you, Flint. So go away." Draco turned, when he heard Pansy call his name. "Finally, the girls are ready."_

 _Theodore went over to the stairs and held out his hand for Daphne. Her dress was floor length with a full skirt, which laid nicely over her full petticoat. It was tight on her waist, and fit snuggly across her torso, while it pushed her breasts up, to make them look slightly larger than they were. It had a sweetheart neckline, and small cap sleeves that hung just slightly off her shoulders. Her dress had silver flowers detailing along the bottom. She wore the silver locket Theodore had given her last year for Christmas. It hung low enough to just brushed the top of her cleavage. She had put a picture of Theodore inside the locket, but didn't share it with many people. Her earrings where silver dangling ones, and matched the flower pattern on her dress. She had her hair twisted in a soft loose French twist with a few strands that hung around her face._

 _Theodore almost forgot to breath when he saw her. He finally swallowed and smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Daphne." He leaned down and gave her a long kiss._

 _Daphne bounced up and down, she felt like the most beautiful girl in the room, although Pansy insisted out loud, to everyone that Draco and she were the very best looking._

 _xXX_ x

 _The ball was half over and Theodore and Daphne had a great time, so far. All the students had danced and laughed. For once, Draco had even been polite, when Granger had accidently pumped into him on the dance floor and said 'excuse me'. Instead, of some nasty retort, which would have been his norm, he had only sneered at her when he said, 'no problem'._

 _The Weird Sisters took a short break, and Professor Flitwick had slow music played. Theodore decided it was time for him to give Daphne the ring, which burned a hole in his pocket. He took Daphne's hand and led her out on the dance floor. Half-way though the song, he stopped and gave Daphne a soft kiss. "I love you, Daphne."_

 _Daphne smiled at him, honestly she hadn't stopped smiling all night. "I love you, Theodore. So much."_

 _He pulled a silver braided chain out of his pocket, the same one he had worn around his neck, since Clair gave it to him. He carefully removed the ring from the chain, then put the chain back in his pocket. "This was my mother's house ring. She was also in Slytherin." He told Daphne as he showed it to her._

 _"Theo, it's beautiful. I think that is a tradition we have gotten away from, isn't it. Girls getting house rings." She put one hand on his cheek and lifted up on her tip toes kissed him again._

 _Theodore opened his eyes slowly, after the kiss. "Yeah, I guess it is." Theodore took Daphne's left hand and lovenly put the ring on her ring finger. "Would you wear my mother's ring, until the day I can replace it with a proper diamond?"_

 _Daphne immediately had tears that threatened to fall. She looked at the ring, then up at Theodore, "Yes! Oh, yes!" Daphne threw her arms around Theodore's neck as he lifted her off the ground. Daphne squealed and showered him with kisses._

 _Pansy and Draco had been on the dance floor near by, and saw the exchange between their friends. Draco smiled at his mate, then turned to see Pansy stand with her arms across her chest, a determined look on her face. "If you're waiting for me to give you a ring Pansy, you'll be waiting a long time." Draco turned to Theodore and sneered at him, "Thanks Theo, you couldn't have done that in private?"_

 _Theodore laughed at Draco, as he still got showered in kisses, "Sorry Draco. Right now, I don't give a damn if Pansy's pissed."_

 _Pansy turned and ran from the ball room. "Oh, great. Now, I have to go find her and make nice." Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked toward the doorway._

 _Daphne and Theodore didn't notice them leave._

 _xXXx_

 _Theodore wasn't ready for the evening to end yet, so he avoided the words goodnight. He knew though, as the large grandfather clock in the common room rang two am, goodnight was inevitable. They stood close to the stairs which led down to the boys dorms. Theodore placed his hands on either side of Daphne's face, leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He pulled away slowly, then took a deep breath, "Daphne, may I kiss you goodnight?"_

 _Daphne giggled, "You just did, Theo."_

 _He swallowed hard, "No, I mean," Theodore looked at an older couple close by, who kissed. He looked back at Daphne nervously, "I mean 'kiss' you?"_

 _Daphne followed his eyes to the older couple and back. "Oh!" Daphne bit her bottom lip for a second. "Yes. Yes, you may 'kiss' me, Theo."_

 _Theodore smiled at her, why was he suddenly so scared? This was something he had wanted to do for a year now. Theodore brushed his lips tentatively to hers, then pressed a little harder. Unsure of how to do this, he finally parted his lips slightly and sucked lightly on her bottom lip. He pushed his tongue out and only touched her lips. Just as he was about to pull away, Daphne parted her lips and his tongue met hers. This was nothing like Theodore had imagined. He always thought it must feel good, but that didn't describe this at all. It didn't feel good, it felt amazing! As Theodore continued to kiss Daphne this way, their tongues pushing against each other he wondered, why on earth he had waited so long to kiss her this way. 'My Daphne will be respected'. Oh yeah, that's why. But, as Theodore's hands intertwined into Daphne's hair which had fallen out of the French bread during the ball, and his trousers grew tighter, that voice in the back of his head got a little quieter. It was still there though, to make sure he didn't go to far._

 _Theodore moved his hands down around Daphne's waist to pull her closer to him. She adjusted her feet, so she could get as close to him as she could. When she did, her hip pushed against the bulge in Theodore's trousers, it caused him to moan and grip her waist even tighter. He knew he needed say goodnight, just a few minutes more, then he would. Before he broke the kiss to say goodnight, someone ran into Theodore from behind, which caused him to stumble forward and hit Daphne's head on the wall._

 _"Daph, are you ok? I am so sorry Baby." Theodore made sure Daphne was alright, then turned around to find Marcus Flint there, as he laughed at them. Theodore pushed Marcus away, "What the hell, Flint?"_

 _Marcus walked back up, and stood toe to toe with Theodore, "Didn't think you would ever have the nerve to finally kiss her like a man, Nott." He looked at Daphne, "Hope he was passable Daph, I would hate to think he turned you off of men."_

 _Theodore pushed Marcus away. "Why do you have to constantly bother us?"_

 _Marcus pushed Theodore, much harder this time and caused Theodore to fall down the steps, that led to the boys dorms. The stairs were magically charmed, so if someone fell they became a slide so you didn't get hurt. However, it also meant you went all the way down. This gave Marcus a few minutes before Theodore could make it back up. Marcus looked over at Daphne, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him. "How long are you going to make me wait for you to be free of that loser?"_

 _Daphne looked away, repulsed by his breath. "Marcus, you're drunk. You wouldn't be acting like this otherwise. Please let me go."_

 _Marcus kissed Daphne hard; she tried to stifle the cry of pain. He ripped the locket off Daphne's neck and threw it in the fireplace. "I have a better necklace for you. It matches the earrings." Marcus held up a necklace proudly. Daphne pushed passed him, and ran to the fireplace with a couple other girls, who were in the common room, to try to fish her locket out._

 _Once Theodore got back up the stairs, he ran at Flint, and hit him square on the nose. Blood covered Marcus's shirt as his nose broke. He looked at Theodore, "You will pay for that, Nott." Marcus threw his fist as hard as he could and hit Theodore in the jaw._

 _Theodore's head turned slightly to the right. He rubbed the area as it turned red, and looked back at Flint. "Is that the best you got?"_

 _Marcus's eyes widened slightly. Nott was tougher than he thought. Marcus lunged at him, but Theodore was able to dodge the punch. Flint had nothing on Nott Senior._

 _Theodore hit Flint again, this time he busted his lip open._

 _Marcus wiped blood off his lip. "Mark my words, Nott I will have her before you do."_

 _D_ _aphne was too occupied with her locket to hear what Marcus said. Theodore however, was at his point of no return. That was it, he had held this in all year. In a flash, Theodore had Flint on the ground and was on top of him. Theodore let all his frustration out through his fists, over and over._

 _He couldn't hear Daphne as she screamed. Once she had her locket safe and sound, she had turned to see Theodore on top of Marcus. "Theo, stop! He's drunk, please stop."_

 _Theodore felt someone pull at his arms and lift him in the air. He struggled against it, and heard someone yelp in pain, but the pull continued. Theodore never took his eyes off Flint and continued to struggle. Theodore yelled "No, I'm not finished yet! He has touched Daphne for the last time!"_

 _Marcus laid on the ground, blood covered his face from his nose and mouth. His right eye was swollen shut from Theodore's assault. Even as Theodore struggled against the people holding him, he still couldn't hear Daphne, as she tried to calm him down._

 _Marcus's younger brother kicked him in the thigh, "Get up you git. I am not carrying you to the hospital. He didn't break your legs. He broke your nose." Andrew turned to Theodore, who continued to struggle, "Sorry Nott, but as a school prefect, I have to report this, even though Marcus deserved it."_

 _Marcus got to his feet slowly, "Piss off, Andrew."_

 _Marcus advanced to attack Theodore again, but was met by Draco's wand. "Don't try it Flint."_

 _Marcus sneered at Draco and conceded to let his brother lead him from the common room. Theodore watched Marcus leave, then he relaxed enough to see Draco and Blaise were the ones who pulled him off, and still held his arms. Daphne threw her arms around him. "Theo, are you ok?" She looked up at him and started to run her hands through his hair knowing it would calm him down._

 _As he calmed down, Draco and Blaise let him go. Theodore looked down and noticed the blood on his hands. He started to shake, as he looked back at Daphne, "What have I done? Oh God, Daph, what have I done?"_

 _She put a hand on his face, "Don't think about it Theo. It's over."_

 _"Unfortunately, that is not correct Miss Greengrass." Theodore looked up, into the unforgiving eyes of Professor Snape. "Would you mind telling me, why Mr. Flint is on his way to the hospital, Mr. Nott?"_

 _Theodore took several deep breaths. "He assaulted my girlfriend and threw her property in the fireplace. I am afraid I over reacted, Professor."_

 _Snape looked at Theodore's face. He then looked down at Daphne, and saw the soot all over her dress and the burns to her hands. "Mr. Zabini, would you please take Miss Greengrass to the hospital to have those burns attended to."_

 _Before Daphne let Blaise lead her out of the common room she turned to Theodore, took his hands in hers, and looked up at him "I love you, Theo."_

 _"I am sorry, I ruined the evening. I love you, too." Theodore leaned down to kiss her cheek, but was interrupted by Snape, "Now, Miss. Greengrass."_

 _Daphne left with Blaise._

 _Snape walked over to Draco to look at his cheek, "How did this happen, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape indicated the gash on Draco's cheek._

 _Theodore spoke up before Draco could, "I am afraid that was also me, Professor. It happened when Draco pulled me off Flint." Theodore looked at Draco, "Sorry mate."_

 _Draco, touched the wound he had forgotten he had, "Not to worry Theo, it's nothing. I can heal it on my own just fine." He raised his eyebrows at Theo as if to say, 'but you already knew that.'_

 _Professor Snape turned back to Theodore. "Mr. Nott, please go wait for me in my office."_

 _"Yes professor." Theodore turned and walked toward the common room doors. About five feet away, he waved his hands in front of him, and the doors flew open._

 _Wordless magic was something most students didn't learn, until their sixth year. Wandless magic, was something most adults still struggled with; Theodore just demonstrated an ability to do both. Snape raised one eyebrow, as he took note. He turned to the rest of the students and ordered them to bed. Snape went to see the headmaster, before he joined Theodore in his office. Theodore got two months of detention for his actions. Flint got two weeks._

 _Theodore heard the next day at lunch, Pucey kicked Flint off the team for unbecoming behavior. The boys decided justice had been done._

 _Marcus, tried several times, to tell Daphne how sorry he was, while they were in the hospital. Daphne ignored him._

 _xXXx_

 _January 2nd. After Dinner_

 _Dearest Daughter,_

 _It has come to my attention, Mr. Nott assaulted Mr. Flint during the Christmas holiday._

 _I cannot tell you how disappointed I am._

 _My alliance with the Flint Family is important, as talk of the 'Dark Lord's' possible return grows. Also with that talk, my concern with your relationship with the Nott boy grows._

 _It is well known which side his father would take, if such an event took place. As Nott Sr.'s only son, young Nott's place would be at his father's side. I will not have my daughter, on the arm of a possible Death Eater._

 _I wanted to go ahead and make the betrothal between you and Mr. Flint official, in response to this, but your mother is insistent that you are still too young._

 _So daughter, I put it in your hands. Be pleasant and charming to the Flint boy, or I will not allow your mother to intervene, any longer._

 _Dalton Greengrass_

 _xXXx_

 _January 2nd. Late Evening_

 _Daphne sat on her bed and waited for her sister to finish the letter. Astoria handed it back to her and bit her lip. "Daddy's not really going to make you marry Marcus, is he?"_

 _"I hope not, Tori. I want to marry Theo." Daphne folded the letter up. "Do you think I should show this to him?"_

 _"If you mean Theo, yes. He needs to know why you would talk to Marcus again, after what he did." Astoria started to look at her nails, and flopped back on the bed. "I am never getting married; boys are stupid."_

 _Daphne leaned over and kissed her sister on the cheek. "I better go find Theo. You get to bed."_

 _"He just got back to the common room from detention." Tracey said, as she threw her things on her bed._

 _Daphne smiled at her, "Thank you." Daphne grabbed the letter she received from her mother, earlier that year._

 _She went down the stairs slowly, so they wouldn't creek. She found Theodore asleep on the couch closest to the fireplace._

 _Daphne went to him and kissed his cheek. He stirred, then opened his eyes. "Hey, my love." Theodore said, as he stretched his arms over his head._

 _"I need to talk to you, but if you're too tired, it can wait until morning." Daphne snuggled up beside him on the couch._

 _Theodore put his arms around her. "No, I am fine. What's up?"_

 _Daphne gave Theodore the letters and let him read them. Theodore folded the letters, when he finished them and handed them back to her. He took his arm from around her and sat forward on the couch, his elbows rested on his knees. "Is this what has been going on all year? Why Flint has been flirting with you and giving you gifts?"_

 _Daphne looked at her hands, she folded and unfolded the letters nervously. "Yes. I was suppose to let him be nice to me."_

 _Theodore ran his fingers through his hair. "It's why he kept saying all those things about you. He was baiting me and I fell for it." Theodore looked at Daphne, "Why didn't you tell me about your mother's letter when you got it?"_

 _"I didn't want to upset you." Daphne reached out to take his hand._

 _Theodore pulled away and stood up. He walked in front of the fire and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You made a fool of me, Daphne." He turned and faced her, "I thought I was defending your honor, but you have been flirting with him all year, right under my nose."_

 _"That's not true. I didn't want him to be flirting with me. I did what I had to, my mother warned me if I offended him then my father would do exactly as he has threatened. I don't want to marry Flint. I want to marry you, Theo." Daphne put her face in her hands and started to cry._

 _Theodore groaned and turned back around. He kicked at the fireplace a few times. This situation was something he hadn't been ready for, he didn't know how to handle it. As he stood there and listened to Daphne cry, he realized he wasn't really mad at her, she only did what she thought was best. He turned back around and look at her. She had pulled her legs up on the couch and had wrapped her arms around them, while she continued to cry._ _Theodore hated it when she cried._

 _He got on his knees in front of her, "I am sorry, Baby. I am not mad at you, I promise. Your parents put you in a horrible spot. I just wish you had told me."_

 _Daphne looked up at Theodore, "I didn't flirt back Theo, I swear. All I did was try to be nice, like my mum suggested."_

 _"I know, Baby." Theodore reached up to her cheek, and wiped away her tears. "I will not be a Death Eater, Daph, I promise. My place is by your side, not my fathers."_

 _"I know that Theo. My mother knows that. She is on our side." Daphne took Theodore's hand off her cheek and held it to her lips, to kiss it softly. "I promise not to keep things from you again. I love you."_

 _"I love you." Theodore sat down on the couch and let Daphne snuggle back up to him, with her head on his chest. "So what do we do now?"_

 _"I guess I go back to letting him be nice to me, or I risk losing you." Daphne tightened her grip on Theodore's arm._

 _Theodore rubbed her back, "And I pretend not to see. Just when I think my father's past can't hurt me anymore, fate finds a whole new level of pain." He closed his eyes and thought about how much more his father's past could possible haunt him. He didn't like where the thoughts lead him._

 _xXXx_

 _February 10th._

 _Flint had waited every day for Daphne by the tower that lead to Divination. He would always be right outside the classroom door when she got out every Tuesday and Thursday. He would corner her in the common room, every Friday and Saturday night, while Theodore did his detentions. He would follow her to the library, and even try to sit beside her, in the great hall at meals. He wouldn't push too much when Theodore was around, but would still make his intentions known._

 _Today, Marcus waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. When he wasn't outside the classroom, she let her guard down, and thought maybe he had something else to do. As she got to the bottom of the steps,_ _Marcus grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a corridor, which wasn't used this time of day. "Daph, I am tired of you playing hard to get. I know, your father has told you, he wants us together."_

 _Daphne put her hands on Marcus's chest and tried to push him away. "I am not playing hard to get Marcus. Please, let me go."_

 _Marcus pushed her up against a wall, and pinned her wrists above her head. As he started to kiss her hard and painfully, he was hit by spell a that threw him back, and he hit his butt on the floor hard. Daphne turned to see Ernie Macmillan there with his wand out. He held out his hand for Daphne, "Come on Daphne, let's go."_

 _Ernie stayed with her, until Theodore made it into the great hall for lunch. Theodore sat down beside Daphne and noticed the distressed look on her face. "Are you ok?"_

 _Daphne looked at him, but didn't answer him._

 _"What?" Theodore asked again, then noticed Ernie was seated across from Daphne. He knew Ernie wouldn't be at the Slytherin table unless something had happened. "Tell me what happened." He said to Ernie._

 _Ernie grabbed a sandwich off one of the trays, "Flint. He dragged her into a corridor and was getting sort of rough. At least, that's what it looked like."_

 _Theodore looked at Daphne, "Did he hurt you? Are you ok?"_

 _She tried to give him a warm smile, "I'm fine, just upset. Ernie showed up and made him stop."_

 _Theodore looked at Ernie. "Thank you, Ernie. I try to get here as quick as I can, but even running, I never make it. The classes are just too far apart."_

 _Ernie set his sandwich down, "Look, I waited for you Theo, because I have a proposition that may help."_

 _"Oh, what's that?" Theodore put his arm around Daphne, and let her lay her head on his shoulder._

 _"Well, we all have Transfiguration_ _together, then Daphne and I have Divination together. How about, I walk with her to the tower and to lunch. Flint knows now, that I am not afraid to use my wand when necessary. This way, if he is bothering her, I am there to make him stop." Ernie picked his sandwich back up and waited to see what Theodore and Daphne would say._

 _"You would really do that for me?" Daphne reached out and took his hand._

 _"Of course. You and Theo are my friends." Ernie smiled proudly._

 _"Look for reasons I don't wish to explain, Daphne has to at least be nice to Flint. But that certainly doesn't mean he gets to do what he did today." Theodore thought for a moment. "What do you want in return, Macmillan?" Theodore asked._

 _"You don't have to explain anything, Theo. Besides, I am a pure-blood also, and I am sure I could guess. I don't want anything."_ _Ernie looked down the table at Sally, "Ok, maybe you could introduce me to Sally Perks. And maybe, put in a good word."_

 _"Sally-Ann? The American pure-blood snob. Are you sure?" Theodore looked surprised._

 _Ernie smiled from ear to ear. "Yep, I think she's fascinating!"_

 _Theodore shook his hand, "You got it. This I have to see, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. No way that's going to work."_

 _"Why not?" Ernie looked back at Sally and sighed._

 _For the rest of the year Ernie walked with Daphne. Most of the time Marcus just talked to her, but never laid another hand on her. With the end of the Tri-Wizard cup not going as planned and Cedric Diggory's death, the news of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff fourth years, who had dated since Valentines Day, was boring news._

 _Over the next six years, Daphne continued to get letters and gifts from Marcus. With the exception of an overly polite 'Thank you', she never responded._

 _Not till the day just before their return to London, when her father made her._

 **A/N Well now you know what Marcus did, and why Daphne dates him.**


	12. Baby Blues

**A/N Warning, this chapter contains sex.**

Chapter 12: Baby Blues

Draco and Astoria were waiting seated in front the desk of the Head Healer for the Magical Maladies Department of St. Mungo's. Draco had applied to do his internship in this department, but had been turned down. He was instead, interning in the Emergency Medical Department. He sat today in his bright white healer robes, waiting to hear the results of Astoria's tests. He sat with his legs crossed, trying to look as proper as possible, but inside he was scared, more so than he had ever been, so he held Astoria's hand tightly and tried not to shake.

The door finally opened and Healer Albert came in. "Miss. Greengrass, how are you today?" He held out his hand to greet Astoria.

She let go of Draco's hand, so she could shake the Healers. "I am doing well, Healer Albert. How are you?"

Astoria always put on a brave face. Never letting anyone know just how scared she was. She would never let anyone see her cry, breakdown, or weak. Only three people in the world had ever seen her breakdown, her mother, her father and her sister. Even Draco, had yet to see her really breakdown, or show fear. He had only seen her cry when she read a sad story, or at one of those Muggle movies she made him take her to.

"Very well, thank you." Healer Albert looked at Draco and curtly nodded, "Malfoy."

Draco held his hand out to shake the Healers hand. "Hello, Sir. How are you?"

Draco continued to hold out his hand until it was awkward, and Healer Albert realized, he either shook Malfoy's hand, or face an embarrassing twenty minutes with the man, while he gave them bad news, unless he could get him to leave.

"It was nice of you to escort Miss. Greengrass in today, but there is no need for you to stay." Albert shook Draco's hand quickly, then set his papers on the desk.

Draco sneered at Albert, "Since she is my girlfriend, not my patient, I think I will stay."

"Are you ok with him staying, Miss. Greengrass?" Healer Albert asked Astoria.

She took Draco's hand back in hers. "Whatever you have to tell me, Healer Albert, I want Draco to hear."

"Very well." Healer Albert cleared his throat, sitting down. "Let me begin by telling you, your test results were once again, better than expected." He allowed a second for the two of them to smile at each other, "However, I do have distressing news."

Astoria tensed. Draco gave her hand a squeeze, then held his breath.

"I am afraid the results show, you have entered stage two." Healer Albert took his glasses off and set them on his desk.

Astoria put her head down and covered her face, but only for a moment. She had been expected to enter stage two at fifteen. Astoria was nineteen now. She had beaten the odds for four years, she could beat them again. Astoria took a deep breath, looking back at the Healer. "So what happens now?"

"You will experience more frequent days where you feel drained, tired or worn out. We will be changing the potions you take, to help more with the symptoms." Healer Albert leaned ever so slightly back in his chair. He wanted a relaxed posture, to help her stay relaxed.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding. "Are they potions I can brew at home?"

"Most certainly not! Many are experimental, as we are dealing with a malady, caused by a curse." Healer Albert looked at Draco as though he found him repulsive.

Draco flinched at the man's tone of voice. "I wish to give Astoria the best care possible, Healer Albert. I don't think you need to take that tone with me."

Many magical people felt as though Draco had not been sufficiently punished for his role, after the war. Realizing, Healer Alert was obviously among them, Astoria interjected. "Why don't you tell us more, about what we should expect, Healer Albert."

Healer Albert sat forward, putting his elbows on his desk, then folded his hands. "Like I said more bad days. Instead of the one, every other month or so, you should expect, at least one a month. That could increase over time. But it is impossible for us to know, how fast things will progress. It is my recommendation, instead of every six months, you come in for tests every three, from this point on."

"I do not wish to live at the hospital Healer Albert. Why every three months?" Astoria sounded annoyed.

"Like I said, there is no way to know how quickly things will progress." Healer Albert gave her a sympathetic smile.

Draco looked at Astoria, "Let's start with every three months Tori, see how things go. Ok?"

Healer Albert glared at Draco, but knew he was only trying to console his girlfriend. "Miss. Greengrass, there are some other things you need to be aware of."

"Such as?" Draco answered for her.

Healer Albert took a deep breath, clearly not liking the other healer in the room with him. "Your life expectancy we believe, is shorter now. Perhaps sixty years."

Astoria started to shake a little. This, she wasn't ready for. Astoria had always been told, 'Your life expectancy may be shorter than normal', but she had never been given an age before.

Draco leaned forward, toward the other man, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Malfoy, we are sure." Healer Albert put his glasses back on. "Certain activities could shorten your life span, even more."

"Certain activities?" Astoria asked with a shaky voice.

Healer Albert gave her a warm smile, as best he could. "Yes. Like strenuous work. Over excitement, such as flying on a broom, or taking up a sport you're not already use to. Anything really, which would be a shock to your body."

"What about,..." Draco started to ask, but than seemed to think better of it, looking at the floor instead.

Astoria looked at him, "What about, what?"

"I... I just wonder... if you... you know, about." He didn't quite know how to ask. Was his question only something men cared about? Would it seem selfish? Would she think he only cared about sex?

"Sex." Healer Albert said, as if the word shouldn't have been so scary for Draco to say. "You want to know, if she can still have sex with _you_ , right?" Healer Albert emphasized the word 'you' with as much distain as his could.

Draco's eyes got wide, he looked at Astoria hoping she wasn't mad at him, then looked at Albert. "Um, Yes." Draco wanted to disappear.

Astoria, let out a small sigh, and rubbed the back of Draco's hand. "Why were you scared to ask that?" Draco shrugged.

"Yes, Malfoy. She can still have sex with you." Healer Albert gave him a disapproving look. Then turned his attention to Astoria. "We, in fact, recommend you continue doing anything which is not overly strenuous, if it gives you pleasure. So, unless sex with Malfoy consists of whips and chains, or him hexing you, I recommend highly you continue having sex." He glared, again at Draco.

Making fists, Draco moved to stand up. Astoria put her hand on his knee and calmly said, "Draco, my love, calm." She leaned close to him and whispered, "Be the bigger man." Draco sat back down, giving Healer Albert the famous Malfoy sneer, instead of a black eye.

Healer Albert, looked at them with interest, 'Could Malfoy really love this woman? Was a Death Eater capable of it?' He shook off the thought, than continued talking, "However, having a baby, would be strongly discouraged."

Draco suddenly forgot the man's rude remark about hexes and turned pale, "You discourage, having a baby?"

There it was, the thing Astoria had been terrified up until this point, to tell him. She knew Draco wanted a baby. A son. It had been one of his favorite topics for the last four months. How he would be a better father to the unborn, Scorpius, than Lucius had been to him. He loved to fantasize, about teaching his son to fly, to be a seeker like he had been. Draco would go on and on, about how he would let his son choose whatever path he wanted and not choose it for him.

"I am sorry, Malfoy. We strongly discourage having a baby." Healer Albert looked back at Astoria, "It would put far too much strain on your system, lowering your life expectancy even more, to perhaps fourty."

Astoria didn't look at Healer Albert, she was more concerned with the blond man sitting beside her, who looked like he had stopped breathing, and was about to pass out. Draco hadn't even blinked, since he had heard the words, 'strongly discourage'. Astoria pulled her hand from his. Draco didn't move. She said his name. He didn't move. Astoria started to cry.

Healer Albert, stood up, "Why don't I give you two, a few minutes. Healer Malfoy, I will tell your supervisor, I have sent you home for the remainder of the day."

Draco barely nodded to Healer Albert. After ten minutes sitting in Healer Albert's office in silence, Astoria got up and started to leave. Draco notice her movement, wiping away the tears he hadn't noticed were on his face, until that moment, "Where are you going, Tori?"

"Home Draco, there is no need to sit here any longer." She opened the door, walking out.

Draco quickly caught up with her, taking her hand in his. Astoria didn't resist. She was happy he had snapped out of his small breakdown. However, she knew they still needed to talk about what no baby meant for them.

Once they were back inside their flat, Astoria went over to one of the large leather couches in the 'sitting' room, as Draco called it. The rest of the world would call this a livingroom. But Draco, didn't come from the rest of the world. No Malfoy, had ever lived outside the Manor. He was the first. As Astoria looked around, she fondly remembered when she moved in, how he had apologized for how small the place was. His flat was the entire fourteenth floor of the building they lived in. At 325 square meters, (or 3500 square feet) the flat was hardly small, to the 'rest of the world.'

When you entered, you were in an entry room. Draco stopped there to take off his healer robes and hang them on a hook. He placed his briefcase on the small marble table he kept just inside the door. Normally, they apparated right into the 'sitting' room. But today Astoria had wanted to go up the lift and enter like 'normal people', she had said.

Now, she sat on the couch looking around the room, wondering how much longer she would be living here. There was the kitchen off to the right with a small dinning room attached, where Draco and she would eat most of their meals. If you went down the hallway, the first door to the left was the formal dinning room, which she had decorated when she first moved in. Blaise and Draco had done nothing with the room, but put a table in it. The only door to the right, was their master suite. Inside the room to the right, was her closet, which was large enough you could live in it alone. His closet was smaller, off to the left, but still impressively large enough. He disappeared inside it each morning, always emerging with shirt, tie, or cuff links, she had yet to see. The bathroom was the size of the dorm room, she lived in with three other girls at Hogwarts.

As you went down the hallway and turned left, you would find the three other bedrooms, on the right. Each with its own bathroom and walk in closet. Draco used the one farthest from their room as his office. Blaise had lived in the other two rooms. Right now, they were set up as guest rooms. Although, the only person who spent the night was Blaise, from time to time.

Draco had bought the place out right, when he moved out of his parents house. The Malfoys had been slapped with hefty fines after the war, instead of time in Azkaban. Lucius was a careful business man though and he had been able to move things around enough, so the family business absorbed most of those fines, not touching Draco's inheritance, or taking much from the family vault. His father had not wanted to give him the first third of his inheritance, which had been rightfully his once he reached the age of seventeen. Narcissa had finally persuaded Lucius to give into to their son, so he could break with Malfoy tradition and move out. Draco would get the second third of his inheritance once he married and the last, when he had a male heir. This was the way most pure-blood families did things for the sons. Of course, the sons also got larger inheritances than the daughters, as they were expected to provide for a family; daughters were expected to marry well.

Astoria got the first half of her inheritance once she turned seventeen, as well. She would get the rest once she was wed. Between the two of them, Draco didn't need to work, but wanted to. Since the war, really, since Blaise had sobered him up, slapped him around, forced him to stand up, face reality, Draco had wanted to be independent from his father. He wanted to be, a better man. His own man. Something he had remembered Theo telling him at the end of their fifth year, 'We are not our fathers. Be your own man, Draco.' Words back then, Draco thought he understood only to find out, Theo and he had very different ideas on what being your own man meant. Today, they were much more aligned with each other.

As Draco sat down beside Astoria on the couch, putting his feet up, she couldn't help but take in all the things in this flat, that weren't really hers. Sure, she had purchased much of the items which decorated the room, but it had been done with Draco's money. None of it was really, hers. She had moved in only after two months of dating, mostly to get away from the judgmental comments of her father. She had quickly grown tired of him calling Draco, a 'filthy ex-death eater', who only cared about blood purity. When she moved in, the flat looked like Draco and Blaise had tired to recreate the Slytherin common room. She had gotten rid of all the green and silver, and replace it with more neutral tones. She liked to brighten with lighter colors. She had convinced Draco, the lighter colors helped keep you in a happier mood. Who knows, maybe on some level she was right. Truth was, she just really liked light colors.

She looked at him, smiled, then laid her head on his chest, wondering what she would take with her when she moved out. She was almost certain, no baby meant no Draco, in her future. They had talked about marriage, in fact the way they carried on about their future, one would think a ring had already been given, and arrangements were being made. However, Draco had not yet proposed, and no plans were underway. He had told her once before, he wanted to wait until his career was set, giving him more time to convince her father he was a good man. Now, all those talks of the future really seemed pointless. Astoria was certain, Draco would eventually fall out of love with her.

She was not about to wait around for him to break her heart. "Draco." Astoria said, finally ready to talk.

He kissed the top of her head, "Yes." Draco sounded sullen.

"I can start moving out in the morning, if you want. While you're at work." Astoria, didn't dare look at him. Instead, she tried to bury her face in his chest.

Draco tensed, "Why on earth would you move out?"

"Perhaps, because this is your flat, not mine." Astoria could feel her heart pounding.

Draco pushed back tears, "No, it's our flat."

Astoria sat silent for a moment. She had known he would put up a fight. "This isn't what you signed up for." Astoria still didn't move, even though Draco tried to get her to look at him.

Draco pushed Astoria off his chest, to force her to look at him. "You're not a class I'm taking Tori. You're the woman I love."

"But now I am a woman, who can't give you a baby." She tried to pull away, but Draco held her by her shoulders.

"So, than we don't have a baby." Draco tried desperately to sound like he wasn't disappointed.

Astoria started to cry, for the second time today, she had tears running down her face, "But, you want a baby Draco. It's all you've talked about for months. You even have his name picked out."

Draco pulled Astoria into his arms, "I want you Tori. A baby would have been a nice addition, that's all."

"What about all that talk, about showing the world you're not Lucius Malfoy?" Astoria pulled away from him.

"Am I not already doing that? I moved out of the Manor. I am becoming a Healer. I thought I already was showing the world." Draco suddenly realized, his cheeks were wet from the tears he could no longer hold back and wiped at them.

"'I will be a better man, a better father.' Those are the words I have been hearing for a year, Draco. Can you stand there and honestly tell me, you don't want a baby?" Astoria stood up, walked around the couch, if she was going to hold her ground as the independently strong woman she was, she needed distance between them.

Draco stood silently for a moment. "No." He took a deep breath, "I can't tell you, I don't want a baby. But if I have learned anything, it's I can't always have what I want."

Astoria put her hands on the back of the couch, leaning forward, "You can still have this, just with someone else."

"I don't want someone else, Tori. I love you!" Draco started to walk around the couch towards her.

Astoria moved backward to keep the distance. "What if I don't want to be with you, anymore?"

Draco stopped moving, "What? Oh god, don't say that. Please Tori, don't say that." He started crying, his chest hurt from his heart threating to explode.

"I can't give you a baby Draco, and I will not wait around for you to fall out love with me because of it." Astoria started to walk past him toward the hallway.

Draco grabbed her arm, "I will never stop loving you Tori. You're everything to me."

Astoria took a deep breath, wiping at her own tears, "I can't be every thing Draco, since I will never give you an heir." Astoria pulled his hand off her arm, then she walked down the hall.

"I don't need an heir, Tori." Draco followed her still crying.

Astoria stopped at the bedroom door. "What happens to the Malfoy name then?"

"Then it dies, maybe it's time it died." Draco tried to dry his eyes again, but the tears were relentless.

Astoria shook her head, "You don't mean that. You may not be entirely happy with your family, but I know how much family means to you. I am a pure-blood too Draco." She went into the bedroom starting to cry again.

Draco stopped at the door. "Than we can use a surrogate, or adopt."

Astoria, turned and looked at him. "The procedure, for a surrogate, would be considered strenuous, Draco." Astoria tried hard to stop crying. "Would your father really accept a baby, whom wasn't Malfoy blood?"

He walked quickly to her, taking her hands in his. "I don't care."

"I do." Astoria whispered, "He would disown you. He would make sure our child ended up with nothing. You know that as well I do. Your family's legacy will be lost."

Draco looked at their hands. She was right, a baby which was not from his loin, would be unacceptable. "Than we don't have a baby, Tori. When my father is dead, I will change my will, and leave everything to Teddy. Nothing will be lost."

Astoria thought about that, was he really willing to give everything to his cousin? "Harry wont even let you see Teddy."

"That doesn't make him any less my blood." Draco took a shaky breath.

"Would you really do that, give everything to Teddy?" Astoria wanted so bad to believe he meant it.

Draco looked at her, "Yes. I'll do it right now, if you want." He let go of her hands and moved toward the bedroom door, "I'll go owl, Harry now, and ask him to meet us at the lawyers office, so he can sign the papers. We just have to keep it from my father, so he can't find a way to block it." Draco left the room, headed down the hallway toward his office.

Astoria quickly followed him to the hall, "Wait."

Draco turned around, "What, not good enough?" He didn't mean to sound so upset, but he was losing her and it scared the hell out him.

Astoria scoffed at him, "No, not good enough. You're going to give everything away because of baby you can't have with a woman, you're not even engaged to. You're being rash."

"Than marry me!"

Astoria had never seen Draco look more determined than he did right then. "What?"

"Marry me." Draco walked down the hall toward her. "I love you Tori. I will do anything for you. I would give away everything I have right now, and live only on my pay from the hospital. Hell, I would live like a Weasley, as long as I have you. You're my world, Tori. I am nothing without you." Draco took her hands in his. "I will get a ring. I will get on one knee. I will ask your father for permission. I promise, I will ask again the right way, but I am asking you now, will you marry me?"

Astoria didn't know what to say. When they left the hospital, she was absolutely sure she would be moving out. Now, Draco was asking her to marry him. Tears started falling even harder than they had been. She looked up at him, "Yes. Yes I will marry you!"

Draco took her face in his hands, he laughed the way one does, when they are relieved by good news. He took her lips with his and kissed her softly. Draco looked at her and smiled. "I love you, Astoria."

"I love you, Draco. I am sorry, I ever thought about leaving. I was so sure, you wouldn't want me anymore." She put her head on his chest, letting him envelope her in his arms.

"I will never stop wanting you, Tori." Draco picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her down on the satin comforter which was perfectly made on the distressed mahogany four poster bed they shared. Astoria pushed herself up on the bed, until her head was on the pillows, watching as Draco removed his tie. "I want you." Draco told her, as he kicked off his shoes, then crawled on the bed so he was lying next to her.

"Oh, do you?" Astoria playfully asked him. She got up, straddling him, as she lifted her soft pink shirt up over her head. Draco grabbed her hands, stopping her so her shirt was still covering her nose and eyes. He held her hands, not tightly, but enough so she knew he wanted her to wait. She held her arms in the air, as he reached behind her unhooking her bra. Draco pushed the bra up so that her perky breasts were showing and licked each nipple. Astoria shuddered with pleasure. Draco kissed her neck, sucking softly every few inches, letting her move her arms, so she could finish taking off her shirt. He rolled them over, so she was lying on her back again, then he sucked on each nipple, nipping ever so lightly with his teeth. Draco loved how excited she got just from the attention he gave her breasts. She moaned with pleasure, saying his name over and over.

He continued to suck each nipple while he caressed the other, until she panted, "Draco, I want you now." Astoria started to unbutton his shirt.

Draco got on his knees, taking off his shirt and laid down on top of her so she could feel just how much he wanted her. "You will have me Tori, be patient."

He slowly rocked his arousal against her for a moment, then started kissing his way back down from her mouth to her breasts, and finally down her tummy, until his lips came to the top of the tan slacks she was wearing. He slowly unfastened the button and unzipped them. Sitting up, he pulled her slacks off, tossing them on the floor. Draco bent down and kissed her thighs, running his hands up, the insides of her legs until he came into contact with her warm mound. He rubbed circles through her panties with his thumb, while she clutched the comforter on the bed and moaned. Draco continued, until she begged him to make her come. He slipped his fingers inside her panties and took a deep breath, when he felt how warm and wet she was. Draco almost forgot his plan to pleasure her first, as a result of his own desire to be inside her.

He slowly pulled her panties off discarding them beside her slacks on the floor. Draco then laid down on bed between Astoria legs and pleasured her with his tongue until she cried out from her organism. As Astoria's breath slowed back down, Draco took off his trousers and boxers, then crawled up so he was above her and captured her lips with his, kissing her hard and passionately. Astoria reached down grasping his erection in her hand, stroking up and down while he kissed her. She moved her legs apart further and positioned Draco at her entrance. He pushed in hard, letting out a groan of pleasure. He started moving slowly, picking up his pace after a few minutes, going faster and harder. He loved being inside her, and no matter how he tried to make it last as long as possible, it always seemed like it was never long enough. Before long he was shuddering with pleasure, collapsing beside her on the bed.

Astoria put her head on Draco's chest and cuddled up next to him, as he put his arm around her, holding her close. "I love you Draco."

He kissed her, "I love you." He closed his eyes, then opened them quickly, "Oh, damn!"

"What?" Astoria sat up quickly. "What's wrong."

Draco started laughing, "I forgot my whips and chains."

"Oh, you." Astoria started tickling him, "I thought something was wrong."

Draco laughed, struggling to stop her assault. "Something, will be wrong for that man, if he ever insults me like that again."

As they lay there holding each other, talking about their new future together, Draco decided, maybe not having a baby was not the end of the world. After all, he did have a little cousin and it was high time he got to know him, and Daphne and Theo would most likely have two or three kids. He would be content to be the best uncle there ever was and spoil those kids, as well as Teddy, as much as he could.

xXXx

Theo was trying desperately, to concentrate on the physical reports on the desk in front of him. But all he could think about was in two days, Flint would be back, and Daphne had not yet told him if she was staying with him, or going back to Marcus. Ever since their first date, they had seen each other every day. Spending all their free time together. He had offered to turn his drawing room into a studio for her, but she had insisted it was too soon for that grand of a gesture. So, when he insisted on the small art table he bought her, and put in his study, she had accepted it happily. For the last ten days, this was were she worked, in his study, while he 'worked' on the reports, letters, meetings, shipments, and whatever else it was he needed to handle for the Nott Family Factories.

Since the trip to Greg's night club, they even spent every night together, mostly here at the manor. Theo loved just getting to be near her, to sleep with her in his arms and wake up with her still beside him, the smell of her hair on his pillows. Theo never pushed Daphne to let him make love to her, no matter how badly he wanted to. That would come on her terms, when she was ready.

Today, he sat rereading the same four lines, on the same report he had been looking at for half an hour. He just couldn't stop staring at Daphne, while she worked on one of the items for her upcoming fashion show in two days. The closer the show got, the more excited she became, but also the more and more nervous. Theo looked over at the two tickets she had given him so he could attend. He planned to go, but had no interest in taking a date. Daphne was the only woman he wanted to be with. He had offered to take Draco's mother as his 'date', since she had expressed an interest in getting back into society. When he had owled her, inviting her, she had written back accepting without hesitation, calling him such a 'good boy', for offering to take his mate's old mother, to something so classy. Draco's father could have easily gotten tickets to the event, but had no interest after all that had happened, in 'rubbing elbows' with Muggles.

Theo had turned on his television, to watch a baseball game, but even though the St. Louis Cardinals were beating the Los Angeles Dodgers 5 to 2, he couldn't keep his interest on the game. He looked over at Daphne, while she pushed her hair behind her ear, leaning back from the mannequin and checking her work. The words, 'I love you', right there on the tip of his tongue. They had been for days, he wanted to tell her, the timing just didn't feel right.

Theo put the cap on his fountain pen and tossed it on the desk. Instead of 'I love you', he settled for, "The past two weeks have been the best of my life."

Daphne looked over at Theo and smiled. "It has been great." She looked back her work.

Theo stood and walked around the desk, he leaned against it, hooking his right thumb in his pocket. "I don't want it to end, Daphne."

"Why would it end, Theo?" She scrunched her nose, while pinning a piece of lace on the dress.

Theo stood up, his heart racing, "Does that mean, you choose me?"

Daphne just realized what he was talking about. She set her pin cushion down, and walked over to him. Daphne reached up and straightened the collar on the red and black flannel shirt he was wearing. "Was there ever any doubt, Theo?"

Theo picked Daphne up, spinning her around. He pulled her closed to him, kissing her hungrily. As he sat her back down, looking in her eyes, he decided it was time, "Daphne, I L..." She put her finger over his lips, stopping him.

"Not yet, Theo. Please. I just need a few more days. I need to talk to my father and to Marcus first." Daphne kissed him softly. "Marcus will be back tomorrow, and Daddy gets back from Rome in three days."

Theo held her tighter around her waist at hearing Flint's name. "What do you need to talk to Flint about?"

"He is technically my boyfriend, Theo. I need to tell him it's over." She ran her fingers through his hair.

Theo closed his eyes, "Ok, and your father?"

She lowered her hand to his chest. "He still wants me to marry Marcus. I need to tell him, I want you. He is not going to be happy about it Theo."

Theo brought his hand up, holding her hand against his chest. "Please don't be mad at me, but you're twenty-one now Daph, almost twenty-two. Your dad really shouldn't have a say."

"You know how important Daddy is to me. I will get him to see things my way, it will just take time." She gave him a warm smile, then lead him over to the couch and sat down.

Theo put his arm around her. "Ok, I will do my part, whatever you need. As long as I am the one with you while we wait."

Daphne kissed Theo deeply again just as the crowd on the television screen started cheering loudly, startling her. They both looked at the television as the Dodgers hit a walkoff grand slam. Theo ran his hand through his hair, "Well, damn. My team lost." He raised his eyebrows at her, "At least, I won." then he recaptured her lips.

 **A/N So I know this is not a Draco/Astoria story, but I really wanted to add more of them to the story. Since in my story Daphne and Astoria get along and I am making Draco and Theo best friends, it only makes sense to me that the two couples will be close.**


	13. Attitude is Fashion

**A/N I would love to say thank you so much to my guests reviewers. I did enjoy writing the Drastoria chapter, and think that the story will have more of them in it later. I just don't want to get so caught up on them, and forget about Theo and Daphne, what are they called...NottGrass I think? Happy reading all!**

Chapter 13: Attitude is Fashion

Theo hung his jacket on the back of the desk chair. He pulled his cuff links out of his pocket, so he could start to put them on. About a week ago, while Daphne had been creating the beautiful gown she was wearing tonight for her fashion show, he had snagged a small piece of the material. She had created material which was black when you first looked at it, but when she moved or light shined on her, it shimmered a royal blue. Theo had taken the material to Madam Malkin, asking her to create a suit for him to wear tonight. Malkin had come up with black trousers with a line of the shimmer material down the side, instead of satin. The jacket was black, as was his dress shirt, but the vest, handkerchief and tie were made from the material similar to what he had gotten from Daphne's dress. Tonight, Theo had decided to wear cufflinks bearing the Nott family crest on them. He hoped one day to change the image of the Nott family, to one he would be proud to pass on to a son.

Flint was suppose to be back the day prior, but had owled Daphne, telling her there was a delay keeping him gone until this morning. Theo told her, to concentrate on her fashion show, not about breaking up with Marcus. She had worked far too hard for this to be worried about Flint. He had waited this long for her, he could wait a few more days if need be.

"Damn, Theo you look good!" Astoria said from the doorway of the study, as she and Draco arrived.

Theo smiled, turning around, proud of his suit. "Madam Malkin did a good job, didn't she?"

Astoria walked over and touched his vest, "Is this the same material as Daphne's dress?"

"Yep. I took a small piece the other day when she wasn't looking. I may not get to have Daphne on my arm tonight, but I will make sure everyone in that place knows whose arm she should be on." Theo brushed invisible dust off his arm. "Plus, Madam Malkin liked the material so much, she said she is going to find Daphne tonight at the show, so they can discuss her creating some outfits for her shop."

Astoria's eyes lit up, "Theo, Daphne will be so excited to have her work in a wizarding shop."

Theo nodded to the blond man leaning on the door frame, "Draco, looking dapper as always."

"You could have at least combed your hair, Theo." Draco adjusted his tie. He wore his signature solid black, a look, somehow only Draco could pull off.

Theo reached up, messing his hair even more in, response.

Astoria started bouncing up and down and biting her lip while looking at Draco. Astoria's dress was also solid black, with lace covering the sweetheart neck line, and going down the sleeves. It was tight across the bodice, flaring out past her waist. The silky black material went to the top of her knees and swayed while she bounced up and down.

Draco smiled at her, "Go ahead, tell him."

Astoria clapped her hands together, turning to Theo, "We are getting married!"

Theo's eyes got wide, you could see his excitement to this news. He pulled Astoria into a tight hug. "Yes, that is amazing news!" He spun Astoria around, then reached out his hand to shake Draco's. Draco grabbed his hand smiling proudly. Theo got a sly look on his face, "No, a hand shake is not enough." He pulled Draco into a manly hug and slapped him on the back. "I am so happy for you mate." Theo ran his hand through his hair, straightening it out slightly, although his hair was never tame. "So Mr. Greengrass really gave you his blessing, this is so awesome. Of course, we have to wait till tomorrow to tell Daph, but man, things just got easier." Theo could hardly hide how this news had him making plans already.

"Theo, I uh, I haven't actually asked Mr. Greengrass for permission, yet." Draco stammered while sheepishly looking at the floor, tugging on his left sleeve. "It was more of a spontaneous proposal."

Astoria got on her tip toes, giving Draco a loving kiss on the cheek, "It was perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco smile at her, putting his arm around her waist.

Theo stopped smiling, but only for half a second, than smiled brightly at his friend. "No worries, Tori loves you, you got this." He walked over to the chair picking up his suit jacket to put it on. "So, let's see the ring!"

Draco gave Theo a pleading look, "I still need to get one. The one I want is in the safe at Malfoy manor. I was hoping, if my mother as a good time tonight, she might still be in a good mood tomorrow, making her willing to help me out."

"I think your father, could get her in a better mood then I can." Theo teased, than noticed his friend wasn't laughing. "Leave it to me." Theo gave Draco a squeeze on the shoulder. "Speaking of my date, she is most likely ready, we should go."

The three of them apparated to Malfoy Manor, finding Draco's mother and father in Lucius's study. Lady Malfoy was sitting on the couch, looking at her husband, who was busy with papers, ignoring her.

"Mother, we're here." Draco announced as they walked in.

Narcissa stood, walking past Draco giving Astoria a warm hug. "Astoria, you look darling." She then turned to Draco, putting a hand on his cheek, as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Hello, Mother. You look wonderful. I am glad you're coming with us."

"Draco, you look handsome as always. I miss getting to see you all dressed up." Narcissa gave her son a warm smile.

"It would be nice if you would come around more often son." Lucius stood from behind his desk, tossing down the papers he was reading. "Better still, stop playing healer, and move back into the Manor, where you belong."

Astoria took a step back sliding in behind Draco. She normally didn't let anyone get to her, but Lucius Malfoy was the one exception. Something, about how he carried himself, the way he always looked down on her, scared her. The day Draco had told his parents about her illness, Astoria had wanted to crawl under the table. The man had the ability to be more cruel, than anyone she had ever known. He also, didn't think anything he said or did was cruel. He simply said things like he saw them, or felt them.

True, Lucius Malfoy was attempting to put aside the 'old ideas' of blood-purity, but saying and doing were two different things. He made it clear to Draco, he had only originally accepted Astoria, because she was at least pure-blood and of the sacred twenty-eight. Now that she was 'sickly', as Lucius had put it, he had a harder time approving of her. Draco had stood his ground with his father, telling him this was the woman he wanted to date, and he didn't need, nor was he asking for his approval. Astoria thought it very brave.

Draco reached behind him and held Astoria's hand. He tried as best he could to show strength. Before, he may not have needed his father's approval to date her, but now he wasn't just dating her. Times may have changed enough to make it so he didn't need his father's approval to marry her either, but he wanted it. "It is very nice to see you, Sir. I was hoping I could come over tomorrow, or the next night for dinner. I have been neglecting Mother, I'm afraid. Getting through my classes and beginning my internship has kept me far too busy."

"Of course, you're always welcome." Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco, "Is there something we need to discuss?"

"Perhaps." Draco felt Astoria give his hand a squeeze.

Lucius glared at Draco hard, trying to read his son's thoughts. Draco felt himself tense as the man tried to burn a hole through him. Neither, Malfoy man moved or blinked, they were both stubborn and determined.

"Well, if the pleasantries are over, I want to take this stunning woman out on the town!" Theo exclaimed, stepping in front of Draco, breaking Lucius's eye contact with his son. He took Narcissa's hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Lady Malfoy, you are defiantly going to be the most beautiful women there tonight." Theo winked as he stood back up.

Narcissa actually blushed like a teenager. "Theodore, look how tall you are. Your father was always quite the looker, but I must say, you have grown into even a better looking man than he was."

Theodore offered his hand to Lucius. "Lord Malfoy, it has been far too long."

Lucius looked at Theo's hand, but went back to his papers. "Nott. Why didn't I hear anything about services for your father?"

"There were not any. I am afraid I felt he was," Theo paused a moment, "undeserving." Theo finished with a sneer, putting his hand in his pocket. Lucius intimidated many people, but Theo was not among those.

"Lord Nott, undeserving of a proper funeral?" Lucius, looked from Theo to Draco. "I thought your friends were brought up better."

Theo laughed, "Draco and I had childhoods that almost mirrored each other, Lord Malfoy. I am afraid the lack of a mother's delicate touch, in my household however, might have left me a bit," he took a deep breath, "unrefined." Theo took a step closer to him. "However, since I am now, Lord Nott, I stand by my decision. I apologize, if it offended you in any way. It was based solely on the actions of my father, not the actions of his friends or associates."

Malfoy considered Theo for a moment. "You certainly do seem to have your father's way of taking command of a situation. Not something I expected, since your father always described you as quite a disappointment."

Theo gave Malfoy a crooked smile, "He was as much a disappointment as a father, let me assure you."

Lucius tried to read Theo's thoughts, but relented after seeing the upset look on his wife's face. Instead of continuing the debate with Theo, he offered his hand to him, which Theo happily accepted. "Please, take care of my wife this evening. I trust she is in good hands."

Theo nodded politely to Malfoy, then turned to Narcissa, offering her his arm. When he looked at Draco, Draco only shook his head at Theo, then told his father goodnight.

Theo held Narcissa's hand on his arm, "We will be apparating to a location about four miles from the actual show, than we must take a muggle vehicle the rest of the way."

Narcissa looked at Theo smiling warmly, "I am looking forward to it."

The four apparated to the agreed location, taking a limousine from there. Narcissa was so excited to see so many people: many she recognized, many she did not. She found it hard to sit still, wanting to see everything. Draco smiled, thinking his mother looked like a school girl on her way to her first ball.

Astoria looked around at all the people, "Theo, when do Daphne and Marcus get here?"

Narcissa looked questionably at Theo, "Daphne is not still dating that brute, is she?"

"Not for much longer, Lady Malfoy." Theo smiled brightly.

"Oh good. I would really much rather, you be my son's brother one day." She continued to look out the windows. Draco didn't miss the comment, and beamed beside Astoria.

Theo pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Daph is suppose to arrive right after Lady Zabini, but before Miss McCartney."

Narcissa clapped, "Oh, Cleo Zabini will be here. I have not seen her in so long. I must find her tonight Theodore, and say hello. Unfortunately, I do not recognize the name of the other lady you mentioned."

"Bella McCartney is a famous Muggle designer, she is also being featured tonight by the Muggle company, Saks Fifth Avenue. So Daph arrives, then Miss McCartney, and then the owners of the store. We arrive just before Lady Zabini. I paid extra for that. I want to still be close enough to the red carpet when Daph gets here, so Marcus has to see me." Theo put the paper away, then made sure his tie was straight.

"You are the little schemer, aren't you." Narcissa looked at Astoria, the two of them giggled like they were close friends. Again Draco beamed, he looked at Theo and smiled.

Their limo pulled up to a stop. Theo got out first. Cameras went off, a few people from the wizarding world exclaimed, 'Oooo, it's Theodore Nott. Wonder who he came with?' Theo didn't expect any of the Muggle reporters to know who he was, and he was fine with that. He held his hand out for Lady Malfoy. When she got out of the limo, the wizarding reporters went crazy, whispering and bustling about. No one had expected to see Narcissa Malfoy in public let alone, at an event which was mostly Muggle. The Muggle reporters, although they really had no idea who she was, assumed by the way their (unbeknownst to them) wizarding counterparts were acting, this was someone they should know, and took as many pictures as they could.

Narcissa whispered to Theo, "I feel like royalty." Theo smiled brightly, walking her to end of the carpet to wait for the others.

The door to the limo reopened with Draco getting out next. He loved how only the magical people knew who he was, they were excited to see him, but not nearly as excited as they had been to see his mother. He was getting used to being around Muggles, although they took his picture as if they should know who he was, they didn't harass him. Astoria loved going to their movies and plays, book shops and cafes. He was still slightly uncomfortable around Muggles, but liked how to them, he was just another guy. When at a Muggle restaurant, people didn't hex him from across the room, or spill drinks on him accidently. The cameras went nuts again as Astoria stepped out, and the reporters realized she was the younger sister of one of the designers. Draco was happy to let Astoria field the questions, and shine in the spot light, instead of him.

Joining Theo and Narcissa, they waited for the next limo, which held Blaise, Tracey, Lady Zabini, and her husband Ethan.

Even the Muggles knew Lady Zabini and her son. She was the queen of the beauty product world, Wizarding and Muggle. Blaise exited their limo first, the cameras and reporters went into a frenzy, which made the flashing lights Narcissa or Astoria encountered, look tame. He held his hand out for Tracey, giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek once she was out of the limo. He answered questions for ten minutes about his lovely date, and whether it could be expected to see her in the future.

Blaise's stepfather Ethan, got out of the limo, once he and Tracey were walking away. The moment Lady Zabini stepped out the noise level grew and more lights than they had seen yet, flashed.

Theo leaned over to Draco, "Ethan sure has lasted a long time. Do you think she actually likes this one?"

Draco snorted, as Blaise and Tracey joined them, to watch his mother and stepfather number eight, get their pictures taken. Blaise happily shook hands with Theo and Draco, "Lady Malfoy, so good to see you. This is my girlfriend Tracey Davis, Tracey, Lady Narcissa Malfoy." Blaise gallantly introduced the two to each other, unsure if over the years they ever had the opportunity to meet. Narcissa graciously said hello, but was noticeably more interested in Lady Zabini, still in the spot light.

Lady Zabini exclaimed, as she finally made her way over to them. "Cissy, is that you? I had no idea you were coming tonight."

"Theodore invited me, wasn't that sweet of him." The two women kissed the air beside each other's cheeks. "I was just telling him how excited I was to get to see you again."

"It has been too long, Cissy. Life is too short to let so much get in the way of our happiness, I think." Cleo took Narcissa's hands in hers, "You must come sit with me and Ethan. We have so much to catch up on, and so many people for you to meet." Cloe looked back at her husband. "Ethan, please go in and make sure there will be an extra seat beside us for Narcissa." Her husband smiled and walked off quickly ahead of the group.

Narcissa looked to Theo, who was distracted. Daphne had emerged from her limo, but she was alone. "Theodore." Theo didn't seem to hear Narcissa say his name. She said it again, a little louder. "Theodore." When he still didn't respond, she took his arm.

Theo looked down at Lady Malfoy, "Sorry, guess I was distracted by something." Theo smiled.

"Why don't you go over to her, Theodore." Narcissa motioned to Daphne.

Theo looked at her confused. "I can't abandon you. You're my date." He offered her his arm.

Narcissa took it politely. "I will be fine Theodore. Daphne however, looks far too gorgeous in that gown, to be all alone. Go."

"Are you sure?" Theo looked from her to Draco. He didn't want his best mate to think he was abandoning his mum, since it was Theo's idea to invite her in the first place.

Narcissa smile patting his arm. "I am sure. Cleo and I have a lot to catch up on, and my handsome son is here, if I need anything."

Theo continued to look at Draco. He raised his eyebrows as if asking him for permission. Draco smiled at him, "Go Theo. We will all see you at the party after."

Theo kissed Lady Malfoy on the cheek then almost ran back over to the red carpet, while the rest of the group went inside to find their seats. Daphne was just getting done as the next limo pulled up. She turned around, looking to where the man giving her directions was pointing. Theo caught his breath as he took her in. He had seen her dress before tonight, but seeing it on her was different. The material was the same as his tie and vest, the black that shimmered royal blue when she moved. The dress had small straps and a neck line, Daphne had described to Theo as something, called a cowl. He didn't care what it was called, but she wore it well. He smiled from ear to ear, noticing the silver locket he had given her, when they first started dating, around her neck. The dress fit well through her bodice, while slim along her hips. It flowed to the floor sweeping along as she moved. Her golden hair was in a high ponytail on top of her head, with soft curls cascading down her back. She had a few strands curled, framing her face. Daphne wore black heels, making her a few inches taller. They had straps around her ankles with small black bows on the back.

Once Daphne got to the end of the red carpet, the blinding lights finally behind her, she noticed Theo standing there waiting for her. He was smiling proudly, holding out his right hand to her. She gave him her left hand, making sure her palm was down, hoping he would notice the ring he had given her back in their fourth year, was back were it belonged. Theo saw the ring, bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

He bent down so he could whisper, "I told you, you would want to put it back." Theo kissed her lightly on the cheek before he stood up. After offering her, his arm and turning to the door, he had to ask, "Not that I really care, but where is Flint? Don't get me wrong, the git is doing me a favor by not showing."

Daphne looked up at Theo, his brown eyes were somehow brighter tonight than they had been before. Daphne had always loved the way his eyes sparkled when the light hit them. She smiled, remembering Pansy always telling her brown eyes were boring. Daphne never thought Theo's eyes were boring. The brown always sparkled with other colors that seemed to show his emotions, even before he knew what they were. His eyes had a way of melting her, like the sun melts snow, making it sparkle as it does.

"He sent a message a few hours ago, the team booked two more games. He wont be back for another week." Daphne gave Theo's arm a squeeze then indicated the ring on her finger. "I decided I didn't want to wait, and I have asked you to wait long enough."

Theo stopped walking, staring down at her he felt his heart was trying to race fast enough to get to the seats before he did. He brushed her cheek with his left hand. "Damn, I want to kiss you right now." They locked eyes for a minute, then Theo notice the cameras going off again around them. He removed his hand from her cheek, "But, tonight is about you. There is plenty of time to give the prophet juicy gossip about us another day."

Daphne took Theo's tie in her hand rubbing, her thumb along the silky fabric. "You match my dress. How did you pull that off?"

"I am a Slytherin, after all." Theo winked, "I used all my cunning and found a way."

Daphne couldn't help but laugh out loud, taking Theo's arm so he could escorted her to her seat beside, Bella McCartney.

"Would you stay with me, or do you need to get back to Draco's mum?" Daphne indicated the empty seat on her other side, which was intended for Marcus.

Theo unbutton the button on his coat, sitting down. "No, she is with Lady Zabini. She told me to stay with you. So I am yours all night." Theo leaned by Daphne's ear, "I'm yours forever Daph, always have been." He sat up, taking a deep breath, so he could enjoy her perfume.

Daphne blushed, while she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She placed her right hand on Theo's thigh, he reached instantly to hold it. Daphne knew the cameras might catch her doing this, and questions would get asked later on about Marcus's absence, and her seemingly intimate relationship with Theo, but she didn't care. He is the man who she wanted by her side tonight anyway, so let them find out, let them ask. She knew this might over shadow her work once again with Witch Weekly, but at least it would because of her.

The lights lowered all around them, with a loud base line music playing, as the announcer for the evening took her place by the podium. She introduced first, the new upcoming fall line Saks would be showcasing. Suddenly the tall, lean models walked up and down the catwalk in that ridged, almost robotic way, which makes them and the clothes look good.

After the fall line, the announcer introduced Daphne. "Ladies and Gentleman, we at Saks Fifth Avenue, are proud to welcome a new, up and coming designer to the world of fashion. Tonight, she has selected twelve items she would like to show you, which will be added to our spring line. Please welcome, Miss Daphne Greengrass." Daphne stood only briefly, so those in attendance could see who she was, then sat quickly as the models once again took the catwalk by storm. Camera lights went crazy. Theo noticed many people talking and taking notes. Lots of approving nods being shared amongst those in attendance. He hoped these were all good signs of Daphne's designs being well received.

Once the models were done, the announcer then introduced Miss McCartney, and her addition to the winter line. What seemed to Theo, like a never ending stream of models rushed the catwalk. Flipping hair and scarves, clicking heals and doing turns. He found them all fun to watch, but a little difficult to really see what they were wearing. He also, wasn't sure he liked much of what they had on, but Theo also preferred jeans and a T-shirt most of time. He considered himself a simple man. Tonight, the fancy suit was for Daphne, he would do anything for her. Even wearing a suit, when he honestly loathed the things.

When the models were done, the lights came back up, and everyone started to bustle around the room. Theo escorted Daphne around to meet and greet with all the designers, buyers, and people of the fashion world. Madam Malkin stopped Daphne at one point. The two women talked about designs and cloth. By the time they said good night, Daphne had been hired to make no less than five new dress styles for next year's wedding season. While Daphne spoke to people, Theo always made sure he stood a couple steps behind, to give her room to shine, but close enough, so she didn't feel he had been abandoned her. When she moved around the room, he would walk with his right hand in the small of her back, so she knew he was right there, but not dominating over her. If someone asked for a picture, Theo would offer to take it so he wasn't in the picture. They wanted a picture of Daphne, not him. That was the way he saw it. If the picture taker was a photographer, he would step away, unless Daphne asked him to stand with her. Tonight was all about her in his eyes, and he would do everything he could to make sure, she was the center of attention.

"Daphne!" Astoria screamed her sister's name, when they finally found each other in the crowd.

Daphne gave her a hug as the two of them giggled. "I am so glad you could be here, Astoria I couldn't have done this without your help all these years." She kissed her sister on the cheek.

"You look amazing, Daphy." Draco leaned down to give her a hug.

Daphne smacked his arm, she hated it when he called her that, but figured it was what a brother would do. "Thank you Draco. I know crowds are not your thing, but I really do appreciate you bringing Tori." Daphne saw Lady Malfoy standing beside her son. "Lady Malfoy, you look wonderful. I hope you enjoyed the show."

"I did dear, this has been so much fun so far. I really am glad your young man offered to bring me." Narcissa gave Daphne a hug, which left Daphne speechless. She had not been expecting it. Astoria and Draco had been together for over a year now, but Daphne had not really had the chance to get to know Draco's parents.

"Daphne, your designs were simply gorgeous. I am truly looking forward to what you will have in Malkins one day, until than I am happy to shop at Saks. After all they sell my products." Lady Zabini offered Daphne her hand.

Daphne took her hand, kissing the air beside Lady Zabini's cheeks, the way Narcissa had earlier. "I cannot tell you how flattered I am you came, Lady Zabini. Thank you so much."

"I do love a good fashion show. However, I think it is time the older generation retires." Cleo turned to Narcissa, "Cissy, would you like to come over for some tea and gossip, so the young people can go to their party?"

"I would love to." Narcissa clapped her hands together, and said good bye to Theo, Daphne and Astoria. She turned to her son, "Draco, please come by in the morning. I think I have something for you, you were wanting to get at dinner. No need to wait until then, or involve your father."

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek. "I will be there bright and early, Mother."

"Now, where is my son?" Cleo looked around the room, trying to find Blaise. Finally finding him, she waved him over to let him know she was leaving for the evening.

Daphne and Tracey squealed, when they saw each other. Theo leaned away, pretending it was hurting his ears. "Tracey, I can't believe you're here. How long has it been?" Daphne was still holding onto Tracey's hands.

"Far too long. But thankfully, Blaise and I found our way back to each other." Blaise smiled proudly, but Theo and Draco started laughing.

Tracey turned to Blaise, "You told them about the bet, didn't you?"

"It might have come up at the club last week." Blaise gave Theo and Draco dirty looks.

"Well you're not getting out of it. You're stuck for the next 179 days mister." Tracey hit Blaise's arm.

He gave her a bashful smile, "Perhaps longer." Blaise said as he leaned down and stole a kiss.

Daphne turned to her friends, "There is a party on the eighteenth floor, in one hour. Between now and then, I am headed to room 912. The Prophet magically enhanced it, so all the reporters from the wizarding world can fit in. So I guess I will see you all in one hour." Daphne gave Tori and Tracey hugs, and giggled about how well things were going so far, then turned to Theo. "Would you please go with me to the interview room?"

"Of course, I will." Theo offered his arm, leading her to the lift in the main lobby. Once alone inside the lift, Theo had nine floors to kiss Daphne in private, which was not long enough, but would have to do.

They entered a room crowded with people. Theo thought the fourteen reporters for whom he had answered questions about the lost shipment was a lot; in this room there were people from wizarding magazines he had never even heard of. If he had to guess, he would say seventy people easy, maybe more. The camera lights started going off as soon as they entered the room. They had a small stage set up with a podium where Daphne could stand, but mostly so there was some where to place a glass of water. Daphne walked up, took a drink, then looked back at Theo. He had stayed back, off the little stage. Theo wanted to make sure the focus stayed on her, not on him. If he was up there hovering over her, it wouldn't take long before the topic of conversation went from fashion to romance.

The reporters started the barrage of questions. Theo was surprised they respectfully stayed on topic. He could tell from the look on Daphne's face, so was she. She had always told him interviews turned into 'tell us about Marcus' session, and were not really about her. But tonight the questions, for at least fourty minutes, were all about her. What are you designing next? Why a muggle store? Will you try to put something in a wizarding store soon? What made you go into fashion? Can we expect to see your label in the States? The questions went on and on, until finally Pansy Parkinson, did what she does best.

"You have told us about your designs for tonight, but what you have not told us, is where is Flint?" Pansy tapped her foot, giving Daphne a disapproving look.

A hush fell over the crowd while they waited for her answer. "He is not here." That was Daphne's answer.

Pansy wasn't excepting that, "Not here. Yes we can see that. Have you rekindled your childhood relationship with Nott? Is that why Flint is not here?"

Theo walked up to Daphne, placing his hand on the small of her back, he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You don't have to answer that Daph. This does not need to be the place where you make a statement about us, if you're not ready." She nodded her agreement to him taking his arm, once he offered it.

"Thank you everyone." Daphne and Theo turned to leave.

Pansy wanted the last word. "If you don't give us a statement, we can always make one up. Along with our own headline. How about, 'Bad boy chases off the chaser', or how does, 'Once a Death Eater's whore, always a Death Eater's whore' sound?"

There were gasps through-out the room. Theo stopped dead in his tracks.

Daphne felt him tense, "Theo?"

Theo looked at the floor and whispered, "She called you a whore."

"Don't mind Pansy." Daphne tried to move on, but Theo didn't move.

He looked at Daphne, his hands forming tight fists, "She called my Baby a whore, because of me."

Daphne looked at Theo's eyes. They were full of rage, but also pain. Daphne let go of Theo's arm, turning back toward the reporters. He caught her arm, "Daph?"

Daphne smiled at Theo, reaching up so she could run her hand quickly through his hair. Theo closed his eyes, letting go of her arm. Daphne went back up to the podium and smiled warmly to the crowd. "I don't normally let people bait me into making comments I am not prepared to make. See, I was raised to be a lady, proper and polite."

Daphne looked back at Theo, he hadn't turned around yet, but had shoved his hands in his pockets. He was visibly shaking. Daphne knew he was trying to calm himself down. She looked back at the reporters and found Pansy, so she looked straight at her. "Tonight was set aside so I could answer your questions, specifically for the wizarding world about my designs. I do understand your interest in Marcus's absence, since he has been with me, or I should I say I have been with him, on so many other occasions. My statement to you about his whereabouts is simple, Marcus Flint choose to put his Quidditch team before me. That is where he is tonight, with the Canons."

Daphne notice Theo had turned back around and was watching her. She gave him a smile. "As for the gentleman who did escort me, everyone in this room knows Theodore Nott Jr. was never a Death Eater. Shame on you Miss Parkinson, for even making such a rude comment."

The cameras all turned to Theo and started flashing, he tried to look away and ran his hands through his already unkept hair again.

"Yes, yes. Shame on me. Are you ditching the Quidditch player, or not?" Pansy smirked at Daphne to let her know she wasn't amused or letting her off the hook.

Daphne smiled sweetly back at Pansy. "I think today is a new day for Daphne Greengrass, what do you all think? Is today a good day, for me to stop being so polite and proper all the time?"

The applause and cheers from the crowd gave Daphne courage. "Fine, if a statement about Theodore Nott and me is what you want, this is what you will have to settle for." Daphne stepped off the little stage, walked up to Theo, grabbed his tie and pulled his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss. Theo was a little surprised at first, but it didn't take long for him to kiss her back with one hand on her cheek, wrapping the other arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

They kissed deeply for several minutes, until Daphne let go of Theo's tie and he slowly stood back up, smiling at her. "That was a hell of a statement." Theo chuckled and put his forehead against hers. "You know they were taking pictures of that, right? Still are."

"I hope they are. Now, take me to the party." Daphne slipped her arm back around Theo's, and gave the reporters a little wave goodbye.

 **A/N Please let me know what you think so far. I know I am really enjoying writing this, I just hope you are enjoying reading it.**


	14. Nott a Malfoy

Chapter 14: Nott a Malfoy

The sun started shining through the window in Theo's bedroom, waking him up. He stretched his arms over his head and rolled onto his side, reaching out to pull Daphne closer to him. She moaned a little, then snuggled up to his chest. Theo laid there with her in his arms, wondering just how embarrassed she would be if she found out she was drooling on him. He brushed the hair off her face, and kissed her forehead. Last night they stayed at the after party of her fashion show, until Tracey and Daphne had drank just a little more than they should have. Theo ended the night carrying Daphne to his room, dressing her in her nighty, before putting her to bed. Not exactly the way he had been hoping to end the evening, but at least she was in his arms as the sun rose.

He heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Theo gently slid out of bed, so he didn't wake her up. He was wearing his solid black pajama bottoms, but never wore a top to bed. Theo grabbed a white, Black Sabbath t-shirt off the chair near his bed, and quickly put it on as he padded his way to the door. Tony was on the other side, with the breakfast tray.

"Let's put breakfast out on the balcony this morning, Tony. Thank you." Theo opened the door the rest of the way, so Tony could quietly take the tray out to the balcony. Theo waved his hands at the balcony doors, so they opened up before Tony got to them, letting him out on the balcony to set up Theo's and Daphne's breakfast.

"I included a hang-over potion for Miss Greengrass, Sir. Good morning." Tony picked up the tray and turned to leave.

Theo patted the man on the back, "Thank you, Tony."

Tony turned back to Theo before leaving, "Sir, you may want to look at the paper, before she wakes."

Theo set the coffeepot down after filling his cup, and picked up the paper. Right there on the front page, was a picture of Theo and Daphne kissing in the interview room! He had been expecting this. But underneath, was a picture of Astoria and Draco. Draco had his arm around Astoria, smiling down at her, while Astoria's hand was on his chest, looking up at Draco affectionately. There was nothing wrong with the picture. In fact it was a nice one of them, they looked good. It was the head line that was ugly.

 **GREENGRASS SCANDAL!**

Pansy had written a wonderfully, horrible article, smearing Lord and Lady Greengrass. Theo sat down with his coffee and read the article telling how scandalous it was that not one, but both Greengrass daughters, were aligning themselves with Death Eater families. Pansy told how, Dalton Greengrass had pulled his daughters from Hogwarts at the beginning of the Dark Lord's rise, taking them to France. His reason was to get them as far from Death Eaters as possible. The move had impacted the Greengrass fortune more the Mr. Greengrass had expected, hardly leaving the family poor, not even close. But his fortune had not grown during the five years his family was off in France, instead it had stayed quite the same as it had been. Mr. Greengrass found it difficult to manage his British companies and holdings, while away in France. Pansy went on to say, it would seem the Greengrass's were trying to align themselves with powerful and rich Pure-blood families, to make up for the lack of growth the last few years.

The article went on to say, 'Lord Greengrass has put his youngest daughter on the arm of the infamous Jr. Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, who had avoided doing time in Azkaban, on the testimony of war hero, Harry Potter, now seems to have found the perfect pure-blood match. Apparently, Lord Malfoy's claim to having changed their thoughts on blood-purity are just lip service.' Theo cringed, Draco would have a hell of time getting Mr. Greengrass's blessing on his engagement now.

Pansy was particularly cruel with what she had to say about Theo though, 'The Greengrass eldest daughter seemed to have had the perfect match with Quidditch star, Marcus Flint. The senior Flint, being a well respected member of the Wizengamot, and the youngest heir, Andrew, a Auror. One would have thought Daphne had the perfect future lined up. That was until the late Death Eater Theodore William Nott Sr.'s son, came back to town and ripped their relationship apart. Doing so, while the starting chaser for the Canons, was out of town. Apparently, he learned to act more like a snake, than the rest of us, who were sorted into Slytherin'.

Theo threw the paper down, disgusted with Pansy. One could understand her trying to tear down Draco, although he thought it was childish. Their breakup, back in their sixth year was bad. Theo could still hear Pansy screaming at Draco, the objects in the common room flying. Pansy threw everything she could get her hands on, as Draco just stood there taking it. Their breakup had been entirely Pansy's fault, and could have been avoided, if she had only spent some time paying attention to what was going on with Draco, instead of paying attention only to Pansy.

He didn't understand Pansy's problem with Daphne. The two had been best friends during school. They had drifted apart when Daphne was forced to move to France, through no fault of either girl. People drift apart when they are no longer together. Theo sat thinking about what impact this was going to have on Daphne. He had only wanted to make sure she shined last night, he was not trying to start a scandal.

"Good morning handsome." Daphne stood in the doorway stretching.

Theo looked up and smiled at her. "There is my sexy Baby. Did you sleep well?"

Daphne walked over and sat on Theo's lap, "I did. I am so sorry about last night. Guess, I was enjoying myself a little too much."

Theo kissed her cheek, "Tony made you some tea, and a hang-over potion."

"Oh, thank Merlin. I love that man." Daphne stood and picked up the small shot size glass of purple liquid, drinking it one gulp.

Theo laughed, "Don't tell him this, but I think I love him, too. Look at that omelet he made you."

Daphne sat down, taking the cover off her tray. "It smells amazing." She picked up the tea pot and poured herself a cup of tea, then started blowing on it, so she could take a sip.

"Tastes even better." Theo's breakfast was already half gone.

Daphne sipped her tea, then took Theo's hand in hers. "I really did have something better planned for last night, other than puking on your shoes. I am sorry for that."

Theo smiled, "It's ok. Somehow, they were sitting outside my door this morning, like nothing ever happened. I think Tony would put a house-elf to shame."

Daphne laughed. "I will make it up to you."

"Oh, when?" Theo slid his fingers up her thigh to end of her satin nighty, and played with the lace trim.

Daphne turned to face him, setting down her fork. She parted her knees slightly, in a way that was hardly ladylike, but made Theo's heart beat quicken. "Do you have time now?"

Theo was on his knees in front of her, between her legs before she finished the sentence. He had his hands on either side of her face, kissing her deeply. Theo slid his hands up her thighs, pushing her nighty up to her lacy panties, while pressing his arousal against her. He rocked slowly back and fourth, making them both moan each time his erection pressed against her swollen mound. Daphne arched her back, pressing herself against him as hard as she could, while Theo kissed her neck and shoulders. He hooked his fingers on the straps of her nighty, pulling them down her shoulders letting them fall, so her breasts were exposed. Theo kissed Daphne again, his tongue exploring every bit of hers.

He pulled away, breathing hard, "Please, tell me you want me."

Daphne wrapped her legs around him, "I want you Theo."

Theo didn't think it was possible, but he was suddenly harder than he had been. He pulled her closer to him, so she was barely sitting on the chair, and took her right breast in his mouth. As Theo sucked hungrily on her nipple, neither of them noticed the large brown, screech owl, land on the railing near them. Not until it made its presence known with a loud screech, making Daphne scream, and cover herself back up.

Theo fell back on his heels, leaning on his chair with his left elbow, holding his right hand to his chest. "Bloody hell! Whose fucking bird is that?"

Daphne pushed her nighty back down, but Theo reached over to try and push it back. He stopped, when Daphne answered his question. "That would be my father's owl, Theo."

His eyes went from Daphne to the discarded paper on the table. "Great." Theo stood up, not bothering to hide his apparent erection. He reached across the table, taking the letter off the bird's foot, handing it the Daphne. "Go owl, get out of here."

Theo kept trying to get the bird to leave, while Daphne read the letter. "Why won't this damn bird leave?"

"I think she is waiting for a response. I have been summoned." Daphne folded up the letter.

"The response is, she busy." Theo told the bird, but she continued to wait. "Oh, fine." Theo went into the bedroom and retrieved a piece of parchment, and a Muggle fountain pen from his writing desk. He handed them to Daphne, then indicated to the bed with his eyes, "Tell your father you're a little busy right now." He raised his eyebrows at her, then started rubbing the inside of her thigh with the back of his hand.

"Theo, one does not keep Dalton Greengrass waiting." Daphne attached the response on the owl's foot and it finally left.

"You have got to be kidding me Daphne." Theo fell into his chair, pulled his legs up, sitting cross legged and started running his fingers through his hair.

Daphne reached out to take his hand, "I am sorry. I have to eat, then go. I will be back as soon as we are finished talking."

Theo pulled his hands away, and went back to his breakfast, "Whatever. I'll just take yet, another cold shower. Alone."

Daphne put her fork down, "Perhaps, I should just leave now." She stood up, but Theo grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go, please. I am sorry, I was being an ass." Theo looked at her, apologetically.

"I know this is frustrating Theo, but I will be back." Daphne moved closer to him, so she could stroke his cheek with her thumb.

Theo took her hand in his. "I guess, I just got a little too excited." He pulled her onto his lap. "I have wanted to make love to you since I was fourteen, Daphne. I have waited this long, I will wait until the end of time, if I have to. I am just getting a little eager."

"Fourteen, wow! Hope I end up being worth the wait." She chuckled softly, then kissed his forehead. "I want to be with you too, Theo. I am sorry things have not gone quite our way."

Theo shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry, for baby. I was the one who was rude. Perhaps, I was acting like I was fourteen again."

Daphne leaned down and kissed him, "I remember you being very mature at fourteen. Maybe, a little too mature. You have earned the right to be childish, once in awhile."

Daphne got up, and sat back down to eat her breakfast. Theo picked up the paper and handed it to her. "You might want to look this over, I am sure it's what your father wants to discuss." Theo kissed her again, then finished his breakfast.

xXXx

The sun was up at 6:14am that morning and with it, Draco. He had told his mother he would be there bright and early. He planned to get to Malfoy manor as quickly as he could. Hopefully, he would get in, get the ring from his mother, and get out before encountering his father. He kissed a sleeping Astoria on the forehead, left her a note on his pillow telling her he had to work the ten to six shift, and apparated to the manor.

Draco walked into his mother's parlor hoping, she would be there by herself. She always got up with the sun, Father normally slept a little longer. She was sitting in the chaise lounge having some tea.

"Good morning, Mother." Draco leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Narcissa looked up at him lovingly. "Draco, please sit down. Have some tea."

She poured a cup, not waiting for him to answer. Draco unbuttoned his suitcoat and took a seat in the chair across from her. "Thank you, Mother." Draco took the tea and blew on it, waiting for her to tell him why he was there now, and not later to talk to Father about the ring.

Narcissa pulled a small crystal box, out of the little, silver, silk purse she carried, and held it in her lap. "Son, are you absolutely sure Astoria is the girl you wish to marry? Don't deny that is what you wanted to talk to your father about. I am your mother, and can see it when you look at her."

Draco set the teacup down. "I am. Yes. Absolutely sure."

Narcissa gave Draco a look that told him she needed to hear more.

"I love her mother. She sees me as the man I want to be. The man I hope the rest of the Wizarding world will one day see." Draco started wringing his hands together.

"And children, I assume she is able to provide an heir, even with her illness." Narcissa held the crystal box up, like she was inspecting it.

Draco knew his mother was holding the prize up for him to see, so he would answer her questions. This was a question however, he did not wish to answer. Draco wanted the ring on Astoria's hand and her father's blessing, before he told his parents the Malfoy name would die with him. He ran his hand through his hair, and thought for a moment. He had to answer this just the right way, or that ring would go right back in the safe. He would still marry Astoria, and buy her the most beautiful ring he could find. But she deserved the Malfoy heirloom.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco cleared his throat, "I am not so sure I want kids, Mum." He looked at his left forearm and started to tug on his left sleeve. Draco's sleeves were always long enough to cover his dark mark. Over the years it had faded, and would continue to fade until it was nothing but a scar. But for now you could still see it plainly, even though it wasn't as bright as it had once been.

Narcissa looked at his behavior, and thought for a moment. "Are you afraid of how they may be treated, because of your past?"

"Partly. I am still not welcome in many places, Mum. I am not allowed to set foot in Ollivander's. In fact, many of the shops in Diagon Alley would rather I not come in." Draco took a sip of his tea.

"That will certainly pass with time, Draco. You're not yet engaged, let alone married. By the time a child would need to get a wand, attitudes may have changed." Narcissa set the box on the chaise lounge beside her.

Draco looked at the box, he wanted to just reach across, grab it and run. "What if they don't change, Mother. What if I have a son, and he is hated as much as I am. What kind of life would he have?"

"He would have a father who loves him, and grandparents who adore him." She sipped her tea.

Draco scoffed, "He would most certainly have parents who love him, and a grandmother who loves him, but let's not kid ourselves about a grandfather who does. I am not sure if Father ever loved me, or just the idea of having a son."

"That's your real worry, isn't it? That you will be your father." She leaned over, taking Draco's hand in hers.

Draco gave his mother's hand a squeeze. "Would I be a good father? Am I capable of it?"

"Yes, you will be a good father because you want to be." Narcissa kissed her son's hand and held it tightly. "I know your father and I made mistakes. We could have been better parents. We made questionable choices along the way. I will not apologize for the beliefs I had, but will vow to try and change them. Just as you are growing and changing because of Astoria, I hope to grow and change."

"It has not been an easy road Mother. I am just not sure about children, yet. I am sure about Astoria, she is everything to me. I will do anything for her." Draco pulled his mother's hand up to him and kissed the back affectionately.

Narcissa picked up the box and opened it, looking lovingly at the four caret diamond, set in stunning platinum, with Malfoy engraved on the band. "It's a shame your father didn't like this ring. Not that the one he had made for me is not gorgeous, I just always liked the traditional pure-blood jewelry. We have so few of our traditions left. This new ministry has managed to strip of us of much more, than a little gold from our vaults as payment, for having different views than them." She closed the box, handing it to Draco. "Please, give my love to Astoria, after you put this ring on her hand. I will be proud to have her as a daughter."

Draco took the box from his mother, surprised his reasons about kids worked. Not that the things he told her, were not true. They just weren't the real reason, there would be no heir. He opened it and looked at it himself for a moment, then looked at his mother. Draco noticed a tear on her cheek. He reached out to wipe it away, "Thank you, Mother. I know she will be proud to be your daughter. She loves me very much. I never thought it possible after the things I did, for someone to love me, but she does."

"And why shouldn't she? You're a Malfoy." Lucius was now standing at the doorway to the parlor. "So you came for the ring, without asking your father for it."

Draco quickly closed the box, and shoved it in his pocket. "Would you have given it to me?" Draco looked at his father, trying not to let his fear of the man betray him.

"No. But not, for the reasons you think." Lucius threw the morning paper at Draco. "What the hell is that, Draco?"

Draco looked at the paper, and smiled at the picture of him and Astoria on the front page. Right after the war he had made the front page more times than he would have liked. At the start, the reporters loved to talk about whoever was on trial for the day, and if it was someone unimportant, or there was no trial for the day, they would rehash something about the Malfoys. After his trial, they couldn't seem to stop talking about it for weeks. Once that stopped selling papers, everytime one of them was seen in public, it suddenly became front-page news. Draco couldn't make a move for the first year without seeing whatever he did, in the paper the next day; whether he was buying a book, or being scandalous with some witch at bar.

The picture in today's paper, looked good in comparison to some from the past. In fact, he thought Astoria and he looked very respectable. "It looks to be a picture of me and Astoria, I must say, we look good. Not as good as Theo and Daphne, above us there, but good."

"There was a time when you were younger, you wouldn't dare speak to me that way." Lucius spat through gritted teeth.

Draco looked up from the paper, to his father. "Well I am no longer that little boy, who doesn't think for himself."

"Have you read the article, Draco?" Lucius walked over to the empty chair and took a seat beside his son.

Draco crossed his legs and looked at the time. "No, Father. I am afraid this is the first I have seen of the paper today."

"Well, read it. I'll wait." Lucius poured himself a cup of tea, then gave his wife a dirty look.

Draco quickly read the article. He felt his ears get warm at 'infamous Jr. Death Eater', but this was hardly something new. Something, he wished would go away, but hardly new. "It sounds like Pansy just finding a way to make yet another jab, since I turned her down again."

"Draco, it undermines everything I have been trying to accomplish, to bring our name back to its former glory." Lucius pointed to the paper. "She claims we are not really trying to change our ways, only giving it lip service."

"Is that not what you are doing, Sir? You, yourself told me, the only reason you accepted Astoria was, because she was pure-blood, and of the twenty-eight. I can't chose a women with a pedigree of that nature, and not expect some backlash from the press." Draco laid the paper on the table.

"That backlash, affects your mother and I, not just you. Once again son, you're not thinking of the whole picture, just your little part in it." Lucius snatched the paper off the table, and looked at it again.

Draco shook his head. "Then tell me, what you would like for me to do?"

"Help me return our family to grace." Lucius said it like it was so obvious, and easy.

"I think the woman I choose as a wife, will hardly have much impact on whether or not our family name is restored to its former glory." Draco stood to leave. "I will not go out to find a Muggle-born, or a half-blood just for the sake of finding one, because it would help the family name in the eyes of people, who will never forgive us anyway." Draco buttoned the button on his suitcoat. "You seem to forget Father, I didn't go out in search of a pure-blood woman from the sacred twenty-eight. That is quite literally, what landed in my lap. Since, I thought the chances of me ever, actually finding a woman who could love me were non-existent, I choose to take Astoria as the blessing she is. You, Sir, can either be happy for me or not. Honestly, I don't give a damn."

Draco stepped over to his mother, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Mother, for the ring, and for tea. I will let you know what Astoria's answer is, as soon as I ask her." He nodded to his father, and apparated from the manor to St. Mungo's to start his shift.

xXXx

The sun was still rising in the sky getting closer to mid-day, the time was 10:00 am. The sexy brunette, Arthur Prince had just had breakfast with, sauntered down his walkway. She walked slowly, feeling the small pebbles under her heals, stopping to smell the pink roses lining either side of his walkway. She wondered if his plan was really going to work. Before agreeing, to this private 'off the record' meeting with him this morning, she had done some research on the man. He was wealthy, that was for sure. Perhaps, not as wealthy as her parents were, but good enough. An undisputed pure-blood. In the wizarding world, this simply meant a person couldn't prove beyond a shadow of a doubt their blood lines, but neither could one, disprove it. She had found Mr. Prince had worked for Theodore William Nott Sr., before his incarceration, than took over running the Nott factories as CEO, once the Sr. Nott was in Azkaban. When Nott Sr.'s untimely death occurred, Nott Jr. had relieved him of all his power, effectively dismissing the man from his employ.

Oh, how Pansy hated Theo Nott. Well, that's not being fair. She really had no reason to hate him. All he had really done, was have the nerve to turn her down, after Draco had broken her heart. Theo turned Pansy Parkinson down, claimed he wasn't interested, and considered himself still in a relationship with Daphne. Daphne, even though she had moved to France, and her father wouldn't let the two of them communicate. He was still holding a torch for that quiet, plain, boring, simple minded Daphne Greengrass. Oh well, she had never understood what Daphne had seen in Theodore, anyway. The only reason she even attempted to date him, was because Draco had broken up with her.

She and Draco had been the Prince and Princess of Slytherin house. During their sixth year, Draco had been given an assignment from the Dark Lord. By the middle of the school year however, he told her he was 'too tired to deal with her'. That was Draco's reason for breaking up with her! He was too tired! After, she had tried to cry on the shoulder of the only person who would listen to her, disgusting Millicent, she resolved she could do better anyway. Draco had started the year off as the Prince, but that title was slowly slipping through his fingers, along with possibly his sanity, but that is a story for a different time. If she wanted to maintain being the Pricess, she needed a new Prince. Theo Nott was the next most likely choice, but since he had turned her down flat, she tried Blaise. He wouldn't talk to her.

It was hardly Pansy's fault, that damn Sally-Ann and her Hufflepuff boyfriend had found Blaise and Pansy under the Quidditch stands, the year before. That bitch had not only caught them, but she had taken a picture. Everyone in the school knew, even though Tracey's relationship with Blaise was on again, off again, all the time, Tracey still considered him, her boyfriend. Tracey, at least, expected the four girls in her own dorm room would leave their claws off him, but what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt right? The picture, of course, was used to seal the deal on Tracey being Sally's best friend, leaving Pansy with only Millicent to talk to. At least Sally had only been after Tracey, or Draco would have broken up with her their fifth year, not the next.

Pansy spent the last year and a half of school, frustrated and alone. Well, she had Millie, that is, when Millie wasn't with Greg. She had tried many times, to get Draco to take her back during their final year of school, but he just wouldn't give into her. No matter how sexy her dress, or how much she rubbed up on him or cooed over him. He would always just pick up his things and walk away. Most of the time, finding Theo, with the excuses he needed help on some assignment.

When she received the owl early, very early this morning, requesting a meeting with Prince, she had come only out of curiosity. The man wanted to take Nott Factories down, or at least, make it so Theodore couldn't run the business on his own. His plan had been almost stupidly simple; steal some goods, then offer his services to Nott, thinking the man would jump at the chance. But he had stolen an entire shipment, and nothing had happened. Nott had managed to avoid incriminating himself to the press, and rallied his employees to work the overtime, and get a new shipment out as soon as possible. He had then upped his security, and now delivered all goods via magic, rather than the old way his father had done. It cost more to get the permits, and set up all the shipping portkeys, but Nott said it would make theft again very difficult if not impossible, and he was happy to pay the additional expense, if it made things better for his customers.

When Prince's original plan didn't work, he needed something else. When he saw Pansy's article this morning, smearing Nott and Malfoy, he thought perhaps the two of them could work together on this project of his. He had been able to secure the portkey for the next shipment from the office supply factory in London. This shipment, would be delivering goods to all the schools on wizarding property that supported the Muggle family members of witchs and wizards, who choose to live in the wizarding world with their magical family members. Before the war, it wasn't really done. If you married a Muggle, or were Muggle born, your Muggle family members continued to live in the Muggle world. But now, with the new ministry, they were trying to join everyone together. So Muggle schools were set up for those Muggle children to attend.

This was an idea that was only half excepted by people. Though many had no problems with Muggles, they were afraid of them exposing the magical world to people who didn't except it. Getting the portkey changed to send the supplies, to honestly nowhere, was expensive and had taken time. Prince was not sure if he would have the extra capital to do it again. He really didn't want to dip into his personal vault for this venture. There was more than enough gold in there, but like most pure-bloods, they liked to use their family money for things like this, not their own. He needed this theft, to get things rolling in the right direction for him. He no longer wanted Nott to just hire him back. He wanted the board to vote Nott out of his own factory, placing Prince as CEO. He needed Pansy, to simply write an article that would get the idea into the heads of the readers, leading to the idea, perhaps Nott is every bit the Death Eater his father had been.

Pansy thought his scheme had merit, but needed to find a way to make it work for her. She really didn't care if Theo Nott stayed in charge of the Nott family business or not. She really didn't care if Theo and Daphne got married and had five hundred children. But if she could find a way to prove Nott had Death Eater ideas, and he was either working with or for Malfoy, than perhaps she could finally get back at Draco. It was already obvious, the old friends had reunited through the Greengrass sisters. Now, she just needed to find a way to prove they were closer, than just soon to be possible brother in laws. She had found out Draco had invested with Greg, maybe Theo had also. Plus, the Greengrass sisters, had one of the best pure-blood pedigrees there was. Her article this morning, had certainly already made people start thinking about whether or not, Nott and Malfoy really loved those girls, or just wanted to align themselves with strong pure-bloods. Heck, half the work, for the 'Prince project' she was already calling it, was done. Now she just needed to do a little work on the investments, and what was going on with Flint. Prince had already taken care of the shipment that would go missing in a couple of days, she just needed to wait, then write a piece tying things together.

Pansy hadn't missed the fact, Arthur Prince had stared at her breasts, most of the morning. She had even decided to have fun with it, and gone to the bathroom, unbuttoning two more buttons on her blouse, just to see what he would do. Everytime she leaned forward a little, for sugar or cream in her tea, or to take a bite of her food she would watch his eyes take in the mounds of her breasts as they peeked over the cups of her bra. He would shift in his seat, thinking she hadn't notice the bulge in his pants. Pervert. Still, he wasn't bad looking for a man, who was twice her age. Pansy did love teasing men, especially the ones like Prince, who didn't stand a chance. Than again, he was rich. Perhaps, Prince would suit her in a scheme of her own.

She looked back at the white, brick house, not big enough to call a manor, but not just a house either. What did Muggles call a house like this? Ah well, it hardly mattered. Pansy looked up and pretended not to see Arthur, (she might as well call him by his first name,) looking at her through a window, licking his lips. She took her hair down from the messy bun and gave it a toss, trying to look sexy while doing it. She sighed heavily, as if she was sad he hadn't asked her to stay, then apparated back to Parkinson Estates.

Much to Pansy's delight, Arthur Prince wrote to her that evening, telling her, although he normally did not pursue woman so much younger than he, he was defiantly attracted to her. He mentioned, it seemed she had also been taken with him, or so he hoped, by the little things she had done during their brunch meeting. He confessed he was out of practice with this sort of thing, so it was possible he had misinterpreted the signs. If he had, he would surely just work their plan and never ask again. But if he hadn't, would she like to have dinner with him some time?

Glad her own scheme was working so well, she wrote back accepting his offer saying, 'I had no idea you could tell I found you attractive. I too, do not normally pursue older men, but you seem to have a quality the boys my age are lacking. I would love to spend the evening with a man for once.' She also, let him know her research had already provided information, since it was public, showing Malfoy and Nott, as well as Zabini, had all invested with Goyle, tying them together at least in that aspect. She just needed a little more meat for the story to sell the idea, the former bad boys were up to no good.

Since, it was a story in the gossip section of a newspaper, it didn't need to be factual, just compelling.

xXXx

Sitting at his desk, Dalton Greengrass continued to look at the time. Damn, how long did it take to eat breakfast quickly, and get dressed? Most likely, she was over at Nott's place, and that was the reason for the delay. Dalton Greengrass hated to be kept waiting. He looked at the rolled up parchment on the corner of his desk, and honestly hoped he would not have to use it, but would if need be.

At halfpast nine in the morning, almost an hour, after he had sent his owl to find his daughter, and deliver the message he needed to speak with her, she finally entered his study.

"Good morning, Daddy." Daphne walked straight over to her father, and kissed him on the cheek. Dalton Greengrass grunted, but didn't return the greeting. Daphne sat down on the spacious arm chair he kept by the fireplace, and waited for her father to join her.

Greengrass finished what he was working on, then picked up the morning newspaper, and walked over to his daughter. "Have you seen this?"

Daphne turned her gaze from the fireplace, the fact the fire was roaring, but no heat was coming from it, she always found interesting. Her father was not the only one who liked a constant fire going. Many witches and wizards liked to, since with magic they could make it so no heat was made, just the ambiance of the fire.

"Yes, I read it while having breakfast." She placed her hands in her lap, trying to show every trait of the proper, polite young lady she had been brought up to be. Despite the picture of her kissing a man, who was not technically her boyfriend, splashed all over the front page of the prophet.

Dalton Greengrass threw the paper at Daphne. It struck her in the face, before she reacted to catch it, causing it fall to the floor. Mr. Greengrass was not normally mean to his daughters. Well not physically abusive, anyway. He was every bit the proper pure-blood male, he had been brought up to be. Women, especially his wife and daughters, were excepted to mind him. He was to be respected, whether or not he returned that respect, depended solely on the recipient and his perception of whether they earned it. Most of the time Daphne earned it, Astoria struggled in that area.

No, Dalton Greengrass didn't need to hit his daughters to get them to mind him. Although like any father, he did swat a bottom once in while, if he felt it necessary. He had slapped both girls, when they got older and smart-mouthed him, although not often and always was quick to apologize and punish himself for the action. He didn't need to use magic to get them to do what he wanted. His method of keeping them in line was much simpler than that. He did so through his tone of voice, his precisely chosen words, his looks of disappointment. If none of that worked when growing up, he had simply denied things. What he would deny, would depend on the level of infraction.

Once, when Daphne was nine, she had stayed up past her bedtime to owl back and fourth with Theo. When caught, she was denied use of the bathroom for twelve hours. Thankfully, most of those hours were spent asleep in bed, but by the time the punishment was over, she had nearly wet herself, and was a crying mess from the need to use the bathroom.

Astoria had once gone three days denied of food for stealing sweets before a party began. She would have only been denied food for one day, but Daphne had kept smuggling her small bites of things, because she felt sorry for her. When it was discovered twice, she had been given food, Astoria insisted it was her cunning that had helped her to steal it, gaining her another day, but keeping Daphne out of trouble. The girls were best friends from that point on.

Once it was discovered Astoria carried the family curse, Daphne decided taking care of Tori was somehow, her job. When Daddy would deny Astoria things, Daphne would do whatever she could to make it easier. Don't misunderstand, the girls where never in any danger, he really just made things difficult. They were denied things like a hair brush, something to drink at dinner, time with friends, clean sheets, or a new dress for an upcoming party. Nothing dangerous, but things a well brought up, proper pure-blood lady saw as the end of the world! Denying use of the bathroom, or food was an extreme, for when they really misbehaved.

Daphne had never shared the types of punishment she got with Theo. It would be far to embarrassing to share. Until they started school, Theo had kept his punishments secret from her. Once she knew how he was punished, what her father did to her sister and her, suddenly seemed trivial. Still detrimental for the two of them to go through, but compared to what Theo and Draco went through, honestly trivial. She decided Theo didn't need the burden of knowing she had once gone three days without the use of a hair brush for lipping off. Not when he had gotten nine stitches, and four broken ribs for the same misbehavior. Daphne was almost certain Astoria had never told Draco, either.

Daphne held the paper in her hands, looking at the picture of Theo and her, with Pansy's comment below it, 'No Flint in sight, Bad Boy Nott by her side.' Her father was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at her waiting for a response.

She looked up at her father. "Sorry Daddy, I planned to wait until after I talked to you, to make my relationship change, public. Things were said during the interview, and I am afraid, I allowed them to provoke me into a rash move."

"Damn it, Daphne. I knew I should have come back from Rome early, and gone to that show with you." Lord Greengrass paced in front of his daughter. "When did you rekindle your friendship with the Nott boy?"

Daphne winced at her father's raised voice. "About a month ago, when he returned to England and took over for his late father."

"Yes, I had heard Nott Sr. passed away. I thought he had Arthur Prince handling the Nott Factories." He looked at Daphne, who opened her mouth to answer, "No, don't answer, how could you possibly know, you're just a woman."

"I know, because Theo tells me everything. I am more than just a woman to him." Daphne shocked herself, by her sudden outburst.

Lord Greengrass spun around, and slapped her. "Do not sass me, young lady. I do not care how old you get, I will always be your father."

Tears stung her eyes, more from the surprise, than the pain. He hadn't hit her hard. Daphne figured if he had left a red mark, it would be gone before she got to Nott Manor. She said nothing, but bowed her head out of respect for him.

Dalton Greengrass took a deep breath, then sat on the couch across from his daughter. "You know, our position is difficult. I have no son, no heir, Daphne. Please, tell me you understand that?"

"Of course, I understand it. Do you think Astoria and I didn't also mourn, each time Mother miscarried? Having a son was so important. How many times did you make her go through that Daddy, five?" Daphne let the tears fall now, no longer able to fight them back.

"I do not expect you to understand what having no son means." He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to think of a way to get Daphne to understand the situation. "Listen to me for once, please. Without a male heir, tradition allows me to give the estate and all my holdings to the second born son, of you or your sister. Astoria can not have children. She has entered stage two."

"Oh, god! Why didn't she tell me?" Daphne covered he face and sobbed for a moment. "We were together for hours last night, and she never said a word."

"Well, I am sure I have no idea why she chose to keep this from you. The point is, if Astoria can provide no heirs of her own, the Greengrass legacy falls on your shoulders." Lord Greengrass stood back up, and began pacing again.

"So my second born son, becomes your heir, I understand." Daphne looked up at her father, and tried through her tears to smile at him.

He gave her a hard look, "Daphne, this must be guaranteed. It is why I wanted you to be with Flint. I have already started negotiations with Marcus's father. Marcus understands the situation. Having a younger brother, the Flint line is already secure, since Andrew's wife has given him a son already."

Daphne looked at the ring on her left hand. "What makes you so sure I won't have two sons of my own?"

"There is no guarantee you will. If you only have one and it is with Nott, it will be his heir. What then happens to our family?" Lord Greengrass walked to his desk, and picked up the parchment.

"Than you break with tradition Daddy, and name me your heir." She tried to sound sure.

"Does Marcus mistreat you?" He stood over her, looking down.

Daphne wiped at her tears, "Not really."

"What does, 'not really' mean, Daphne? Does he hit you?"

"No." She sniffed, but the tears were not stopping.

"Does he force himself on you?" He gave her a look that told her he would kill him if he did.

"Of course not, Father." She was shaking in the chair.

"Than how does he mistreat you?" His voice was getting stern. "Please, explain your resistance to the match I am trying to make for you."

Daphne thought carefully about her words. "He is not very affectionate. Never around. He doesn't seem very supportive of my career choice, and he flirts with other girls in front of me."

"You are a pure-blood lady, and should be able to handle those things. Not all men know how to show affection. His job takes him away, and I have never understood your desire to do this career of yours. As for the other thing, I will speak with his father about it." He sat the parchment back down, confident it wouldn't be needed just yet.

"I do not love Marcus. I love Theodore, always have." Daphne stood, and told him with a cracking voice.

He father reached across and grabbed her face roughly, "Listen to me good, I am giving you a chance to go and make the right choice on your own. You have one month to make things right, and do what is best for this family. Marcus has agreed your first born will be my heir. We need this in case there is only one."

Lord Greengrass went back to his desk and sat down. He picked up some papers needing his attention. Without bothering to look back at his daughter, he said, "You may leave."

On legs, which threatened to collapse with each step she took, Daphne left the room. Once she entered the hallway she saw her mother standing at the doorway to her parlor. She waved her daughter over to her. Daphne crossed the hallway, and fell into her mothers embrace. The two Greengrass woman walked out to the garden, and were in the middle of the roses, where they were far enough away from the house (where her mother knew) Lord Greengrass couldn't hear them.

"You can still have your Theodore, Darling. You just need to get him to agree, your second born son can be named, the Greengrass heir. Do you think he will agree?" Her mother tried to wipe the tears away.

"I don't know why he wouldn't." Daphne tried to fix her hair, which had fallen out of place.

"Well, talk to him, and soon. It must be in writing, or your father will move forward with the Flints." She pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

Daphne sobbed to her mother, "I really hate being a pure-blood sometimes Mum."

"I know Darling, I know."

 **A/N Thank you for staying with me this far. I love how this story is turning out, hope you do also. For those members and guests who have reviewed thank you so much! It means the world to me. Keep them coming!**


	15. Happiest Place on Earth?

**A/N Warning this chapter contains child abuse as well as the implication of child abduction and torture.**

 **Hello every one. My Vacation was amazing. Thank you for coming back and continuing to read.**

Chapter 15: Happiest Place on Earth?

 _Summer before 5th Year_

 _The voices were loud. Almost too loud. They sounded angry. So angry. The room was dark. Very dark. Nine boys sat outside the room, scattered around the dark hall. None of them talked to each other. They didn't dare look at each other._

 _The ministry insisted what was going on, on the other side of the large, grey double doors was not happening. Since none of them were invited into the room, it was easy enough to pretend the ministry was right._

 _For now._

 _Except those voices just kept getting louder. Especially, one. This voice, none of them recognized. This voice, was terrifying._

 _There was that laughing again. That terrible laughing._

 _Theodore sat on the bench, eyes shut tight, as his tried to pretend he was anywhere else. He hadn't wanted to come in the first place. When his father approached him earlier in the day, and informed him he was to attend the meeting with him, because 'someone' wanted to meet the sons of the Dark Lord's faithful followers, he had tried to come up with a good reason why he couldn't go. He told his father, 'Just because you are a faithful follower, doesn't mean I have to be!', It earned him the broken nose and shiner, he sported now._

 _When they had arrived and were told the boys were to wait outside, Theodore had gladly found a seat as far from the others as he could. He looked around the hall, he knew all these boys. Four of the boys would be seventh years, when they returned to Hogwarts. One of them, would be a sixth year. After what seemed like forever, the door opened and the five older boys were summoned in._

 _Now Draco, Greg, Vincent, and Theodore were the only ones left in the hallway. Each of them sat on a different bench. Each of them avoided eye contact with the others._

 _Each of them with a completely different look about them._

 _Vincent looked bored, almost as if he didn't really understand what was going on._

 _Greg looked nervous. He had already sweat through his grey dress shirt._

 _Draco looked proud. Proud, the meeting was to happen in his house. Prou,d his father wanted him to meet whoever was behind those doors. Proud, his family was part of some grand task that needed to be done this year. The details, none of the boys knew._

 _Theodore was scared. Scared those doors would open, and his father would stand there and call him in. Scared he would, be asked to join. Scared he wouldn't have the nerve to tell them no and face the consequences. God he wished Daphne was here. No, not here, just with him, anywhere, but here. He didn't want her anywhere near what was going on here._

 _When the doors did open, a man Theodore didn't know, came out. He was tall, not as tall as his father, but tall. He had a menacing look about him, and a grin that scared Theodore to his core. He looked slowly around the hall, at the four boys, and gave them each a toothy grin._

 _"Which one of yous will make your father the most proud today, eh?" The man's greasy hair bounced, as he laughed. "Don't go anywhere, I will be right back. You boys don't want to miss this."_

 _Theodore looked over at Draco, "Do you know who that guy was?" Theodore whispered as quietly as possible. Draco just shook his head, then gave Theodore a confident smile. Theodore always admired that about his friend. No matter what was going on, Draco always looked calm, put together, and 'in the know'. Theodore figured somewhere underneath that snarky exterior, and brassy shroud of self-confidence, Draco had to be as scared as he was. He would give anything for an ounce of Draco's courage. 'He must get that from his mum', was the only explanation Theodore could think of. He also knew something big was going on, if not, Draco would have already made fun of his black eye, and blood soaked rag he held up to his nose. But instead of Draco's normal snarky remarks, when Theodore and his father arrived Draco had only nodded to him, and sat on a bench. It had been Greg, who offered to reset Theodore's nose for him._

 _Theodore closed his eyes again, and tried to imagine Daphne was there running her fingers through his hair, that always calmed him down. No matter how upset or scared he was, her fingers in his hair always had a calming affect. She had a way of transporting him anywhere, just by her touch and calling him 'Sweetheart'. Nicknames where not something you would hear used very often by Slytherins. Most pure-blood families just didn't get that affectionate. Theodore had only Clair and his father to go by. His father had obviously, only called him by is name. Clair had always called him 'Love'. He heard many of the boys use that term, 'Love' when talking to their girlfriends, but for him, it didn't sound right. Daphne was his 'Baby'. Had been since they decided they were a couple. Daphne called him 'Sweetheart' one night, as they laid on a couch in the common room. She had stiffened in embarrassment for using the nickname, but Theodore had liked it. She only used it when they were alone, and even then not very often. So this afternoon, he sat there picturing her sitting on a blanket beside him, outside by the Black Lake, running her fingers through his hair calling him 'Sweetheart', while he kissed her neck. Anything really, to keep his mind off where he was, and the pain that throbbed behind his right eye._

 _Theodore was brought out of his daydream by a scream. Startled he opened his eyes, as did the other three boys, who sat outside on the benches in the hallway. The greasy looking man none of them knew, had just returned. He had a Muggle child with him. At least, Theodore assumed she was a Muggle, by the way the man treated her, and the chain around her neck. The man dragged the little girl, who struggled and tried desperately to get away. She had light brown curls and eyelashes any woman would pay for. Her yellow dress was torn and dirty. She looked as though she had been kept locked up for awhile. Theodore felt a lump in his throat and his heart beat sped up._

 _He jumped to his feet without a thought of his actions, "What are you doing?" Theodore asked the man._

 _The man turned and smiled at him, and showed his rotted teeth; he was missing at least two, on top. "Are you volunteering to go first, than little Nott?"_

 _How did this man know who he was? Theodore tried to shake the thought. "I am not volunteering to do anything. I want to know what you are doing with that little girl?"_

 _"She is not a little girl." The man spat, "She is a Muggle. Filthy creature."_

 _Theodore looked at his friends for help. Vincent looked at his hands, and picked at a callous, bored. Greg looked away when Theodore's eyes met his; he held his hands in his lap, they shook violently while he tried to hold it together. Theodore almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Draco mouthed the words, 'What are you doing?' Theodore shrugged._

 _He looked back at the man, "She is just a little girl, younger than the four of us. Let her go."_

 _The man laughed. It sent chills down Theodore's back. "Oh, we can't let her go. We brought her in for you boys. Need to see what you're made of."_

 _Theodore once again, looked over at the other four. Vincent finally looked up, interested in what the man meant. Greg looked like he had was trying to fade into the wall behind him. Theodore watched Draco stand very slowly, onto slightly unsteady legs. "What do you mean, what we are made of?" Draco sounded unsure for the first time, in front of his friends._

 _The man's only response was to laugh. He opened the door to the room, a breeze that made all four of them shiver, blew through the hallway. The man yelled into the room. "Hey, Nott. I think your boy wants to go first."_

 _Theodore didn't notice he backed up, until the back of his knees hit the bench which he had sat. He almost lost his footing and fell back onto his butt, but steadied himself and stayed up right._

 _You could feel the laughter energize the room. That voice, none of them knew, spoke, "Go bring him in, Nott. I am interested in meeting him. Go get them all, I want to meet all the boys. Macnair, bring her over here."_

 _The four of them heard movement and chairs scrapped the floor. Greg's father was the first to come out of the room. He looked at the little girl as she was dragged past him. She still screamed for her mother and held on to the chain, while she tried to get it off her neck. His eyes went around the room until they landed on his son, whose entire body now shook. He walked over to him, and helped Greg to his feet and steadied him with his hand on the small of his back. Theodore watched, as Greg continued to look at his feet. If anyone back at school could see Greg Goyle now, they would never believe he was one of Draco's body guards, as the rest of the students called him and Vincent. Greg looked like he couldn't protect a butterfly at the moment. Easy to put up the front you were a badass, when the people you tried to fool had no idea you were not. The first three years of school Greg, had been thick and not the sharpest student. He blindly followed Draco anywhere and did whatever the blond asked of him. Greg honestly saw Draco as one of his best friends. Theodore knew it would break his heart to find out Draco saw only one person in this room as a friend. Greg and Vincent were not it._

 _Lucius Malfoy followed Goyle, but stood by the doorway. All he had to do was look at Draco, and tap his walking stick sharply on the ground in front of him. Draco walked smartly over to his father's side. It reminded Theodore of a little toy soldier, doing whatever the commanding officer said, without question. No affection was offered from father to son. In fact, Lucius gave no indication, other tban to pick up his walking stick, that he noticed Draco's presence near him. Lucius turned to go inside, but then a blood chilling scream came from inside the room and caused Draco to stop in his tracks. Lucius looked behind him and sneered at his son. He reached out, grabbed Draco by the back of his neck, and went to push him through the doorway but the it was now filled by the six foot five inch Nott Sr._

 _Theodore's eyes widened at the look on his father's face. He had seen him upset before, but this look caused Theodore to inhale sharply, and gave him a strong desire to run. He bellowed from the doorway, "Get your ass in this room now, boy!"_

 _Theodore didn't move. Out of fear or stupidity, he didn't know, but his feet wouldn't move. Nott Sr. took a couple steps towards him. Lucius pushed Draco behind him, enough to shield him, but not so much as to block his view of his disobedient friend. Any punishment Theodore was to receive, would also serve as a reminder to Draco not to act out or screw up._

 _Nott Sr. pulled his wand out of his robes. "Are you suddenly hard of hearing, Theodore?"_

 _Theodore felt himself tremble, "N...No...No Sir."_

 _Nott Sr. walked closer to him, "Than I suggest you get your ass in gear, and move."_

 _Goyle gave Greg a push toward the door. If Nott Jr. was about to be punished, he wanted his son in the room before it happened. (Goyle, believed strongly in blood purity, but not so much in the torture they hadused to achieve it.) Like his son, he was a good follower and henchman so to speak, but not a leader, and never, someone who killed. He would steal, manipulate, betray, lie and use a jinx, or hex when needed, but that was it. Goyle wanted Greg to go first, and get this over with, so they could just go home. He knew his wife, Cindy would have ice cream waiting at home for them. Then his son could go to his room to call Millie, and he could get in their warm bed with Cindy, bury himself inside her, and try to pretend tonight hadn't happened._

 _Theodore still didn't move. He cleared his throat, "Why? Father what is going on in there?"_

 _Nott Sr. put his wand to Theodore's temple, "You are not asking questions, you are obeying or you will pay the price."_

 _Vincent's father finally came out of the room and looked annoyed at how long it took to get the boys in the room. He motioned for Vincent to join him. Vincent walked lazily across the floor, walked past his father, and into the room like he had been invited in all along. Crabbe followed his son, but not before he gave the other three men a look of disgust, that meant hurry up._

 _"Ah, Crabbe. Your boy will have the honor of going next then. Come show your son what he needs to do." The chilling voice, none of the boys knew, could be heard into the hallway._

 _There was a pause, then they heard Mr. Crabbe clearly, "Crucio!"_

 _A terrible scream_ _followed. Theodore knew it had to be the screams from the little Muggle girl. The look on Draco and Greg's faces matched Theodore's, as the understanding of what was expected of them once they entered that room, sank in._

 _Nott Sr. pushed Theodore from behind, "Move now, you're next."_

 _Theodore spun around to face his father, "No! I won't go."_

 _"What did you just say to me?" His father grabbed him by the throat, always one of his favorite moves, but it no longer had the same effect. Theodore was only two months shy of sixteen, and six foot, one inch. Nott Sr. couldn't really lift him off the floor, any longer._

 _Theodore grabbed his father's hand, pulled his fingers free from around his neck, "I said no. You cannot make me do this."_

 _Stinging pain hit his face, as his father's Slytherin house ring tore flesh from Theodore's face from the back hand he just received. All his friends has guessed by now, Theodore's father hit him, but this was the first time any of them had witnessed it. Draco winced behind his father, and held his own cheek like he was the one who just got hit. His eyes found the ring on his own father's right hand. Draco looked at the matching ring on his right hand, the one he is so proud to wear, and finally knew why Theodore always took his off, while at school and left it on his dresser. Theodore only wore his ring when he was around his father, or dressing up for some pure-blood ball or event. Draco always thought it was because Theodore didn't like rings, or was afraid he would lose it, but now it made sense._

 _Goyle pushed Greg a little closer to the door, but now Greg shook so badly he had difficulty walking._

 _Nott Sr. stood and sneered at his son, while he watched the blood trickle down Theodore's face, and the droplets stained his cream colored dress shirt. Theodore had barely flinched at the strike from his father and stood his ground. Nott Sr. walked past him, and Theodore let out the breath he had held, surprised his father was going to just walk away. Nott Sr. turned back and pointed his wand at his son, and said with a commanding voice "CRUCIO!"_

 _Theodore fell to the floor, and screamed from a pain he had never felt before in his life. Nott Sr. had used hexs on him before as punishment, and beat the shit out of him on more than one occasion. But this... this pain covered his entire body. He shook from the pain and had landed on his chest. The convulsions made him hit his head over and over again. Theodore felt as though he would never again form a coherent thought. Images flashed through his mind, and he tried for everything he was worth to hold Daphne's smile in his thoughts, but couldn't. He tried to plead with his father to stop, but screams were all that come out._

 _Greg's father all but picked him up, and carried him into the room, so he wouldn't have to see his classmate on the floor any longer._

 _Nott Sr. lowered his wand, "Stand up, boy."_

 _Theodore slowly got to his feet, after the pain subsided. He fixed his shirt the best he could before he turned to face his father._

 _"Now, you will go in the room as instructed." Nott Sr. turned around, he expected his son would follow._

 _"No. I wont." Theodore knew what was to come because of his choice, but it was one he stood by. He had promised Daphne he would not become a Death Eater. He would rather die then let her down._

 _Nott Sr. spun back around and raised his wand again. This time the curse was even stronger and Theodore thought his eyes were on fire. He fell to the ground and convulsed so badly this time he was unable to scream._

 _How long had Theodore been on the ground forty five seconds, a minute, two? Draco didn't know. The look on Nott Sr.'s face was scarier then anything Draco had ever witnessed from his own father. He took a cautious step over to his father and grabbed his arm to get his attention._

 _Lucius pulled back more startled then anything and looked down at his son, "What?"_

 _Draco looked over at his friend then back up at his father, "Father, please. Do something." It was a whisper, almost no sound came out of Draco's mouth._

 _Lucius looked back at Nott Jr. on the ground, blood oozing from the wounds on his forehead from repeatedly being hit on the ground, "Theo, perhaps the boy has had enough, for now." He turned and grabbed Draco roughly by the arm and started to enter the room. Draco pulled his arm free, if he was going to enter that room, then he would do so under his own power._

 _Nott Sr. lowered his wand. Theodore stopped screaming but didn't get up. Nott Sr. walked over and grabbed Theodore by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Theodore was unable to stand on his own so his father simply dragged him in to the room. He walked to the middle of the room and threw Theodore on the ground._

 _Laughter echoed in the room. It seemed to get louder and louder. Theodore tried to stand up, but his legs didn't seem to be want to work. It took him several attempts to finally stand. He turned and found his father a few feet away and walked over to stand behind him. The laughter calmed. The terrible voice started to talk again instructing Vincent's father to have the boy take his turn. Theodore looked around the room but couldn't find the source of the voice. It was like it was coming from no where and every where at the same time._

 _He looked at Vincent as he held his wand up. Vincent looked so calm and confident. When he opened his mouth however no sound came out. Theodore felt relief pass through him every time Vincent opened his mouth and no sound came out. After his third failed attempt his father grabbed him roughly. Vincent looked at his father in disbelief. Theodore got the impression by Vincent's behavior he was not use to his father mistreating him._

 _He was so focused on Vincent he hadn't noticed now Greg stood in front of the group and shook as he tried to lift his arm. Greg's father yelled at him to just hurry up and get it over with. Suddenly Greg looked at his feet, a terrified look on his face. Mr. Goyle looked at his son, "I have never been so ashamed." He grabbed his son by the arm and lead him from the room. Theodore hoped people didn't notice the wet foot prints Greg left behind him or the puddle where he had stood. He looked at the door as it closed behind Greg and hoped he wouldn't be back._

 _Lucius pushed Draco forward and hissed at him to not let him down. Draco lifted his wand hand sure and steady. He looked at his father and then turned to the little girl with the chain around her neck, leaned forward and threw up. Draco heaved for several seconds before he stood up and put his hand over his mouth. He looked over at his father who shook his head back and fourth disgusted by his son. Draco suddenly grabbed his stomach like he was going to be sick again and ran from the room. Lucius faded into the back ground behind the other Death Eaters._

 _So far none of the boys including the soon to be seventh years had been able to accomplish the task. Each one had taken their turn and for one reason or the other had been unable to curse the little Muggle child. Theodore knew her fate was sealed however. No way was this group of Death Eaters going to let her go. He however would not add to her pain. After Draco had left the room he knew he was expected to go next. His father turned to look at him. "Move, I will not tell you again."_

 _Theodore's feet were unsteady and his was limping. How did he get a limp? He would have to worry about that later. He moved to the middle of the room and pulled his wand out. He held it up and gave it a quick flick, but, instead of cursing the Muggle he cleaned up the puddle Greg had left on the floor. His father bellowed, "What are you doing Theodore?"_

 _Theodore turned to look at his father and lowered his wand. "I will not curse her."_

 _Nott Sr. grabbed his son by the hair and pulled him so their faces were merely inches apart. "You will not embarrass me. I know you have the ability to best the wizard in your grade, now prove it." He thrust Theodore back toward the middle of the room, then dropped the hair he just pulled out of Theodore's head on the floor._

 _Theodore looked at his father and put his wand away. "No. You can torture me all you want, I won't do it."_

 _The curse that hit Theodore this time, was the worst yet. Theodore fell to his knees first and then onto his back and convulsed in pain. The little girl started to scream again, but Theodore's screams drowned hers out. Laughter was louder now then it had ever been, but Theodore couldn't hear it. His world was turning black. He couldn't hear, or see. Theodore couldn't think, and when he could grasp a fleeting thought it was that this was finally it. His father was finally going to kill him. As consciousness faded away slowly the last coherent thought Theodore had was, 'I didn't let you down, Daph. I kept my promise.'  
_

 _Theodore woke up hours later still on the floor in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor where the meeting had taken place. A house elf was there who attended to him. The elf didn't speak, just continued to wipe his forehead with a damp cloth. Theodore tired to sit up, but his ribs were killing him and he couldn't move._

 _"You will be sore for a while, but you will recover. It will just take some time."_

 _Theodore tried to look around the room to find the source of the female voice, he thought it sounded like Draco's mum, but wasn't sure._

 _"Just be still, and stay in bed for a few days. Poppy, please take him home now and give this list of instructions to his maid."_

 _Theodore heard footsteps going away, and a door open. "What you did was brave Theodore, foolish, but brave. Be careful not act on bravery with out thinking through what it could cost you. Sometimes, it is wise to be more cunning in your approach to avoid a task."_

 _The door closed and the little elf had him home in his bed with a quick crack. Theodore laid there on his bed and wondered how long it would take before his father knew he was home. What his father would do to him. He thought about the woman's words, bravery verses cunning. Such a simple line in the sand. One the hat used to sort kids their first year, those who were brave went to Gryffindor, those who were cunning went to Slytherin. Theodore wondered if it was possible the hat made a mistake. No, if he hadn't been Slytherin he knew it would have been Ravenclaw, he was far wiser then brave, except tonight. He hadn't thought what he did was brave. He hadn't thought about what he had done at all, it was just something he had to do. As he thought back on it now, refusing his father in front of all those people was not a very Slytherin act. One could have called it Gryffindor for bravery, but the woman was right it had also been foolish, so not very Ravenclaw. Maybe, Hufflepuff for acting on his loyalty to Daphne. No, it had been Slytherin, Daphne was his life, and he would do what ever was needed to protect himself and what was his, just like any Slytherin. Keeping his promise not to join his father was protecting his relationship with Daphne, therefore was protecting what was his._

 _Still, perhaps, just perhaps he had all the qualities, in some way._

xXXx

It was half past six pm. Theo had tried calling Daphne, she hadn't answered. He had owled, she hadn't responded. He tried apparateing to her flat, but had been blocked. Now he stood out side the door, knocking on it.

"Daphne, I know your in there. Please open the door!"

Theo shifted his helmet to his left hand along with his back pack while he continued to knock on her door. When he had been blocked he had put on his boots and leather jacket. Thrown everything he needed for the night he had planned in his back pack he used when he rode. Grabbed his phone, wand and helmet and got on his V-rod. He broke who knows how many Muggle laws to get to her flat has quickly as he could. His mind was reeling, 'What had her father said to her? Was she mad about his childish temper tantrum that morning regarding sex? Was she angry because Tori had told her she was engaged, and Daphne felt she should be also? What could possibly have happened to make her block him?'

"Daphne." Theo knocked loader. "Baby please talk to me. I can't fix what's wrong, if you wont tell me what I've done."

Daphne's next door neighbor opened her door and scowled at Theo. "Young man, perhaps she wishes to be left alone."

Theo looked at the old lady, "Sorry Mrs. Miller. I really need to talk to her."

"I thought you were the other boy, why don't you just apparate in?" Mrs. Miller smiled now at Theo.

"I would, but she blocked me." He turned back to the door and this time knocked load enough one might say he banged on the door. "Daph, you know how I feel about using my wand for this sort of thing, but I will if I have to. Please let me in."

There was still no answer. Theo hit his forehead on the door and took a deep breath. He didn't know what to do. Magic was honestly something Theo only used in a limited capacity and when he had to. He enjoyed using it for things like turning off the lights, lighting the fireplace, or traveling long distances. He had tired flying in a Muggle plane once and hated the small seats and enclosed cabin, it gave him a panic attack. He honestly felt Muggles were his superior in that department. How they could ride in cars, trains and planes all closed in and enjoy it, he would never understand. Had Millie not given him a sleeping potion on their final train ride to Hogwarts for their seventh year, he wouldn't have made it through it. His bike was different. It was open with the wind in his face.

He like to do things with his hands, he felt more in control that way. Theo was always afraid his father was hiding just under the surface waiting for him to lose control. He would never give his father the chance. He knew many people didn't understand his attitude toward magic since he was a wizard, but he had his reasons. Theo had seen what magic could do in the hands of the wrong people and felt at times, witchs and wizards became far to dependent on it and forgot how to do things for themselves. He pulled his wand out of his pocket. He was a very accomplished wizard and lowering her wards or just blowing the door off its hinges would be relatively easy, but he didn't want to have to do either thing.

"Come on baby, don't make me use magic." Theo knocked again, then raised his wand ready to send the door into thousands of pieces.

The door suddenly unlocked from inside. Noticing, Theo quickly pushed it open before Daphne could change her mind. Once he was inside her flat he looked around trying to find her. She had a small flat. In the living room there was a light brown couch and pine second hand coffee table. Daphne had painted the walls in her living room a light purple color. Pushed up against two of the walls she had three different drawing tables and a large book case she used to store all her art supplies. The walls were covered with pictures and clippings of her work. She really didn't entertain much so there was no need for more seats or decorations in the room. When Marcus came over they were either in the bedroom or the kitchen sitting at the small table where they ate. Once the relationship with Theo picked back up they spent most of their time together at Nott Manor, went to parks or just walked around Muggle London together. When Theo had offered to have the drawing room of Nott Manor turned into a studio for her, telling him no, was one of the most difficult things she had done. She had been hoping one day she would be able to take him up on that offer.

Theo finally saw Daphne in the corner with her legs pulled up, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. Her wand was laying on the floor beside her. She looked up at him and started crying again. Theo tossed his helmet and backpack on the coffee table and went over to her. He leaned down and picked her up taking her over to the couch. Theo sat Daphne down and then sat on the coffee table so he was right in front of her holding her hands.

"Baby, what happened? Please tell me." Theo tried to talk softly, even though he wanted to yell. He wanted to make what ever caused his Daphne to cry, pay for it.

Daphne shook her head back and fourth, pulled her hands away and covered her face.

Theo made fists and held them on his lap. "I can't help or fix it, if you wont tell me Daphne."

She tired to tell him, but started hiccupping while she talked. "My...my...father." She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.

"Your father, what?" Theo tried to help her along.

Daphne looked at him and continued to cry, "He...said I have a month."

Theo shook his head now confused, "A month for what, baby?"

"To end things with you, and fix my relationship with...Mar...Marcus." Daphne put her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Theo didn't understand her father's resistance to them being together. It was unfair, but understandable during the war. Had Potter not been successful, keeping her away from him, might have been smart. Theo would have fought, but most likely would have fallen, or been forced to take the mark, he knew that. But Potter was successful, so now it made no sense.

Theo took her hands in his and put them on his lap, "Why?"

Daphne took a deep breath and tried to calm a little so she could talk. "Andrew as a son already."

"What?" Theo was lost.

"An heir, Theo. My father has no heir." Daphne threw her hands in the air.

Theo tired to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. "He has two heirs Daphne, you and Tori."

"But not a male heir Theo. He needs a male heir. Andrew Flint has a son already." It all made perfect sense to Daphne, but Theo was still lost.

"I don't see what Andrew having a son has to do with Marcus, or me for that matter." Theo ran his fingers through his hair trying to catch up.

Daphne got mad and stood up, she started pacing around the room. "He needs an male heir to leave Greengrass estate and the real-estate business to Theo. Tori can't have babies, so that means my son becomes my father's heir as long as the family I marry into already has an heir. Andrew has a son."

Theo looked at the ground, letting it all sink in. "So your father's claims that I am not good enough, because my father was a Death Eater were lies? He thinks Marcus will let a son you and he have be the Greengrass heir, because the Flint clan is already secure."

"Give the man a prize." Daphne crossed her arms over her chest, than was disgusted with herself for getting snarky with Theo. She wasn't mad at him.

Theo stood up, "Excuse me for not being in the loop, on Dalton Greengrass's crazy need for a male heir. That's an outdated tradition, Daphne. It should have died, along with all the other insane pure-blood traditions, once the war ended." He bent over and picked up his helmet.

Daphne grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, please don't go."

"What is it you want Daphne?" He stood still, keeping his temper in check.

"What do you mean?" She moved her hand down to his, and intertwined their fingers.

Theo set his helmet back down, and brushed tears off her face, again. "I mean, what do you want? Do you want me, or do you want to help Daddy maintain old traditions, and marry Marcus?"

Daphne's bottom lip started to quiver, "I want you, Theodore!"

Theo pulled his hand from hers, and wrapped that arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "You have me, Baby. I'm yours, always have been." Theo placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I am in love with you, Daphne. I told you before, I would fight for us, and I meant it. I will fight the entire Flint clan if I have to. Your mine."

Daphne threw her arms around Theo's neck and whispered, "I love you, Theo." Then she kissed him.

He picked her up, moved over to the coach, and sat down, with Daphne on his lap. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Theo moved Daphne off his lap, so she was sitting next to him. He picked his backpack up off the table, and unzipped it. "I have some things for you."

Daphne smiled at him, "What things?'

Theo handed her a heavy package, wrapped in silver paper, it looked tattered and old. "This would have been your seventeenth birthday present, had your father allowed me to stay in contact with you, once you left for France."

"You kept it, all this time? Oh Theo, I don't know what to say!" She held it in her lap.

"Say thank you, and open it. It's just the start." He brushed her hair off her shoulder.

Daphne opened the gift, a Muggle travel book. Her eyes lite up. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Clair took me to a Mugglebook store before seventh year started. I marked all the places we talked about going and added some. Look at what I marked as number one." He gestured to a tab with a number one on it.

Daphne opened to the page, and squealed, "Disneyland! Oh Theo, you even remembered that. I love you." She kissed him again.

Theo smiled at her, thinking how cute she was while she thumbed through the book. He reached in the backpack, and pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper. "This was for your eighteenth birthday." He handed it to her.

Daphne set the book down, and took the tissue covered item. When she opened it she found a tea cup. The tea cup was pink, with light blue flowers all over it. The kids at Hogwarts would go to Madam Puddifoots in Hogsmead, for dates. Really, the only frilly place the boys could take the girls. Madam Puddifoot had special tea cups for each couple who visited her tea shop more than once. The cups would magically have the names of the couple appear on the side, if it was true love. Theodore always thought the cups were not really predications of true love, just a well done charm, but the girls liked them, and the boys liked seeing the girls smile. This cup still had Theodore and Daphne, elegantly etched on the side.

"How did you get this? Puddifoot never lets her china leave the shop." Daphne held the cup close to her chest, like she was trying to protect it.

"We only had a few trips to Hogsmead seventh year, for those of us who were allowed out of the school. I convinced her to let me buy it. But she wouldn't give me the whole set, just one cup. Do you like it?" Theo looked nervous.

Daphne smile and looked at the cup again. "I love it Theo. Thank you."

Theo reached in the backpack and pulled out a piece of paper, rolled up with a green ribbon around it. "This was for your nineteenth birthday. That year was more difficult, since I was on house arrest."

"I knew you had a trial, but house arrest?" Daphne took his hand.

"They arrested all of us, Daphne. Even Sally, who joined the DA with Ernie, just because she wore green and silver. Most were released within hours, but because of my father, I was placed on house arrest, along with Greg, Blaise and Draco, and a trial was set. It wasn't that bad. We all had to stay at Malfoy Manor, since Mr. Goyle, Mr. Malfoy, and my father all got sent straight to Azkaban. They felt we needed to be supervised." Theo let out a soft chuckle, "Blaise decided to stay with the rest of us, instead of staying with his mother, he said, 'We can make it a party.'"

"That sounds like Blaise." Daphne took the paper and unrolled it. It was drawing of a carnation a little smudged from being rolled up over the years, but still beautiful. "Did you draw this?"

"Yeah. I knew carnations were your favorite flower. Since I couldn't leave Malfoy Manor while I waited for my trial, I went outside by the garden and worked on it every day, till I got it right." Theo reached over and took some of her hair in his hand, letting it run through his fingers.

Daphne set the picture down and crawled onto Theo's lap, "I love you, Theodore Nott."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Theo set the backpack down, and pulled her so she was straddling him, as his pushed his tongue in her mouth, kissing her deeply. Daphne grabbed the lapels of Theo's jacket and started pulling it off of him. He helped her get the jacket off, but didn't break the kiss. Theo reached down and pulled lightly on the hem of Daphne's shirt. He lifted the worn Pearl Jam t-shirt she had 'stolen' from him, and wore while relaxing at home, off her. Daphne was wearing a lacey white bra, Theo traced his fingers over it, while biting his bottom lip. He leaned forward, growled in his throat, and started kissing her neck.

Daphne moaned, as he sucked lightly behind her ear. After a moment, she pushed him back on the couch, and ripped his plain black T-shirt off of him. "I want you Theo. Take me."

"I love you, Baby." Theo stood up, took Daphne in his arms, and carried her into her bedroom.

He laid her on the bed, and reached down to take off his boots. He lifted Daphne's legs one by one, taking the white sneakers off her feet. He loved the way jeans fit her. Tight and sexy, but as much as he liked looking at them, they needed to come off, now. After discarding both of their jeans, Theo laid on the bed beside her, taking Daphne in his arms and pulling her on top of him. He kissed her breathless, then moved the kisses down her jawline and neck. Theo brushed his fingers lightly along her skin, following behind with his lips and tongue. Sitting up, Theo reached behind her, and unhooked Daphne's bra. She put her hands in her hair, taking down the sloppy ponytail she had her hair in, giving it a toss.

Picking Daphne up by her bum, Theo changed positions so he was laying on top. Daphne moaned loudly into Theo's mouth while he kissed her, as he caressed her breasts. She wrapped her legs around Theo's waist, and pulled him against her, so she could feel his erection pressing against her. Theo threw his head back slightly, and moaned in pleasure. He rocked his hips against her over and over, and took her breasts in his mouth one at time, sucking hard on the nipples making them rock hard, and causing Daphne to meet his hips with hers.

Theo knew he wasn't going to last long, but needed to pleasure Daphne first. He kissed down her tummy, until he reached her panties, and slowly slid them off her. He sat on his knees, taking her in for a moment. They had slept in each other's arms every night for the last three weeks, but this was the first time Theo had really ever seen Daphne fully naked. It made him harder than before, seeing her laying like that, nipples hard, legs spread apart, waiting for him. Theo stroked her clit with his thumb, making small circles and loved watching Daphne grip the sheets and wiggle while she moaned. He slid one finger inside her and let out a deep breath from how wet she was. She reacted by pushing her hips up to meet his hand. He slid another finger inside, and moved them in and out, making sure to continue the circles with the thumb of his other hand.

"Let it go Baby, cum for me." Theo thrust his fingers harder and faster, until he was sure she was getting close. "Say my name, Daphne. Let me know it's me making you feel good."

Daphne lifted her hips off the bed to meet the thrusts from Theo's fingers and moaned, "Theo, oh god, Theo." After another minute, she screamed his name, then reached for his hands, breathing hard. "I love you, Theo."

"I love you, Baby." Theo took his boxers off, as fast as he could.

He leaned over Daphne and captured her lips. Kissing her hard, as he drove his entire length inside her, and gasped at how good she felt around him.

He looked at her, thinking he was is heaven, "I am not going last to long, Baby. I've wanted this for far too long."

Theo sped his thrusts up faster and harder, while he moaned her name in her ear. He came hard, when Daphne whispered 'Theodore'. He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and kissing her neck. He laid with her, not pulling out, not getting off her. Just kissing her, feeling her body connected to his, not wanting it to end.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I will make it up to you, next time." Theo stroked Daphne's cheek with the back of his hand, while he looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to make up anything Sweetheart, this was already the best I've ever had. I love you." Daphne smiled at him, then buried her face in his neck, and held Theo as close to her as she could.

Once they finally let go of each other, Daphne got up to quickly clean herself. Theo grabbed his boxers, ran into the livingroom to get his backpack. When he returned to the room, Daphne was laying on the bed waiting for him. She had put her panties back on, along with pale pink t-shirt. He sat on the bed beside her and pulled a small box out of the backpackers. "This was for your twentieth birthday. I was in a place called the Black Hills, in South Dakota."

"More presents! Theo, this is too much." She took the box and inside was a set of earrings. They were pink, green and yellow gold. They were shaped like little grape vines. Daphne looked at Theo. "So pretty, is this gold?"

"Yes, they call it Black Hills Gold. I guess you can only find it in the gold mines in that area. I didn't really understand, but I wanted to get you something from my travels. You were always on my mind, Daph. Even while I was off in the States, finding myself." Theo blushed slightly, then pulled out the next gift. This one wasn't wrapped. He handed her a picture frame with the article from the Issue of Witch Weekly, from two years ago, when they featured her. "Your twentyfirst birthday pressent. I stumbled on this issue in New York."

"Most people missed this article, since it was the last one in the magazine." Daphne beamed at him. "How did you know it was in there?"

"I didn't. I just saw the magazine, since it was from home, I grabbed it. I must have written to Witch Weekly every day for a year after that, hoping they would finally get tired of my bugging them, and send my letter on to you. But they stood by their policy not to give information on the people they feature, or send on fan mail. That's what they called my letters, 'fan mail'. The only thing I could get the reporter to tell me was, you were still living in France, and you know how helpful the French ministry was, at helping me find you." Theo felt a twinge of pain at the memory of not being able to find her. 'Silly', he thought to feel that way since she is right here.

"I wish I had known you couldn't find me." Daphne kissed his cheek.

Theo pulled an envelope out of the bag. "This is for your birthday tomorrow. Happy Birthday my love." He handed her the envelope.

"I didn't get you any thing for the birthdays I missed. I feel terrible. Theo, I am so sorry."

"No, don't feel bad, Baby. That is not why I did this. Writing letters I knew I would never mail, and buying you gifts, helped me not miss you so much. I did it, as much for me, as I did for you. Open it, go on." Theo pushed the envelope closer to her and smiled brightly at her.

Daphne opened the envelope and found tickets inside. She looked at them and turned them over in her hands in disbelief a few times. "Is this what I think it is? Tickets for Disneyland?"

Theo's smile got even bigger, "Yep, we leave in the morning, for four days. I got us a room at their best hotel and reservations at the best restaurants. Our Portkey is for nine o'clock."

Daphne screamed in excitement and jumped in Theo's lap. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you Daph, always will."

When Theo made love to her again that night, it was slow. He held her hand in his, and kissed her like it was necessary for life. When they finished Theo made sure they finished together. He felt more content than he ever had. Theo knew he would fight to keep this. Fight whoever and however he had to.

 **A/N So I need some help. I really liked the title when I chose it all those weeks ago, but now I am thinking it doesn't really fit the story. I am not going to change it I don't think until the story is finished. But I need help with a good title, any ideas? If you have one please share in a review or PM me. Thank you. Thank you for the suggestion in the reviews about having Lucius and Dalton meet. I am working on that chapter. Oh and hold on to your seat belts because in the next chapter Marcus finds out that Theo is back in Daphne's life! Lets just say, he is displeased.**


	16. Hurt Feelings

**A/N Warning this chapter contains sexual assault.**

Chapter 16: Hurt Feelings

Marcus held the newspaper so tightly in his hands, he was causing the tiny people in the pictures to yell soundlessly at him. The same paper that had been magically stuck to his locker after his Quidditch game five days ago. The team had two games left in this road trip, but after Witch Weekly and Pansy Parkinson had contacted him trying to get interviews, he decided he needed to let the second string chaser have a crack at it, and took a couple days off.

He was already in a foul mood when he arrived back in London, and finding Daphne not home, didn't help his mood improve. He hadn't spent much time in Daphne's livingroom before. Now, finding himself there without her for the first time, he walked around the room looking at the drawings and pictures she had hung all over the walls. He had to admit she had some talent, but as much as he wanted to get into fashion and care about it for her sake, he could really care less.

Marcus couldn't tell you what Daphne was wearing the last time he saw her. 'Oh, wait.' He smiled to himself. Yes he could. It was him. But before that, no idea. Hell, he couldn't tell you what the woman he was with last night had on other than it being a skirt, because all he remembered having to do, was pull it up.

Looking around the room, Marcus saw a drawing of the dress Daphne was wearing in the pictures of her in the prophet. As he stared at the picture his blood started boiling, and he started to wad up the paper. Realizing it was in his hand he unfolded it, looking at the picture of Nott kissing his girlfriend.

Talking to the picture as if Theo could actually hear him, Marcus said, "I will kill you Nott, do you hear me? Her father has already promised her to me, you lost this game before you got back to London."

Marcus wadded the paper back up and threw it at the front door. Where the hell was Daphne anyway? He had been wondering around her flat now for half the day. She should be home by now, from whereever she was.

Marcus went into the kitchen and found the only bottle of fire whiskey Daphne had. She only kept it because he liked it. She only drank wine, so pretentious. That was one of the reasons he liked to find other women. Daphne never knew how to unwind, let her hair down, and just have fun. His kind of fun; wild, free, careless. Always so prim and proper. The perfect Pure-Blood daughter and girlfriend. Precisely the reason he agreed to take her as a wife. She would be the perfect wife, obedient, and quiet. Her father may have put in the marriage agreement he had to be faithful, but no way was that about to happen. Marcus had also agreed their first born son would be named the Greengrass heir, he would be disappointing her father on that part of the agreement, also. He wasn't worried about it. He planned to have enough kids with Daphne to field his own Quidditch team, so there would most certainly be more than one boy.

He sipped his drink as he walked back into the livingroom, and plopped himself on the couch. Marcus laughed out loud, while he thought about Dalton Greengrass's obsession with having a male heir.

He was halfway through his drink, when a smiling, happy Daphne, wearing pink Mickey Mouse ears and an Anaheim Angels baseball jersey, apparated into her flat singing 'It's A Small World'.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Just where the hell have you been?"

Daphne turned around surprised, "Marcus! What are you doing here?"

"You are my girlfriend Daphne, even though the prophet seems to think differently." He set his drink on the table.

Daphne wondered how much whiskey he had already had, "You saw the prophet?" It was more of a nervous statement than a question. "Marcus, I can explain."

"Explain what? Why your school-age boyfriend had his tongue down your throat at your fashion show?" Marcus used his wand to summon the paper off the floor and into Daphne's hands.

Having already seen the pictures and read the article, she set it on the drawing table she was standing near, instead of opening it up. "It was during the interview. Pansy said some really nasty things, and I reacted."

Marcus stood up, "What could she have possibly said to make you react by kissing Nott?"

"Since you didn't come back for the show, Theo escorted me. She made comments about him being a Death Eater, called me a whore." Daphne realized just then, she still had the Mickey ears on her head and figured she must look ridiculous. She pulled them off and quickly tossed them on the table next to the wadded up prophet.

Marcus walked around the table toward Daphne, "So you decided to prove her right?"

"That's not the way it happened. I was trying to be snarky, not so proper. To put her in her place." Daphne took a step closer to the table to put distance back between them.

He closed the gap with two steps, "Do you often put other people in their place by cheating on me?"

"No! Never." But for the last month, she had been, cheating on Marcus.

Daphne started looking around the flat, then down to the baseball jersey she had on. It suddenly hit her, she had been the one cheating. Sure she had planned on ending things with Marcus, and still was, but she hadn't allowed herself to think what she was doing, as cheating.

"Tell me love, have you been with Nott now? Oh please, say yes. I would love a reason to take another crack at kicking his ass." Marcus was now standing directly in front of her.

"You will find that just as difficult a task now, as it was for you at eighteen I'm afraid." Daphne tried to back up, but ran into the drawing table she had been standing near. She wasn't entirely certain Marcus beating up Theo would be so difficult. Theo was at least three inches taller than Marcus, and boy, was he built. But so was Marcus. Playing professionally, had filled him out much more than being on the school house-team ever had. Daphne figured Marcus must have at least thirty pounds on Theo. But Theo knew how to fight. Marcus only knew how to bully. All in all, it might equal out.

Marcus slapped her. "I would watch my tongue if I were you."

Her cheek stung where he had hit her, and tears filled her eyes. No one had ever hit her before, except her father. "Why Marcus, did you not like being reminded that Theo bested you once already?"

"No, because your father has already promised you to me. I don't think you really want to upset your future husband more than you already have." Marcus sneered at Daphne, and roughly grabbed her wrist, making her wince in pain.

"My father has not told me about any arrangement with you, Marcus. I really think he would not make one, without telling me. Stop being over dramatic." Daphne tired to sound stern, but it came out much more timid than she would have hoped.

Marcus laughed, "Perhaps, you don't know your father as well as you think."

Daphne knew her father much better than Marcus realized. She was more than aware he could have promised her without telling her. She had no intentions however, of going through with any arrangement her father made without her consent. Arranged marriages within the Pure-bloods were still practiced. Believed by many of the older generations to be binding, and unbreakable. The truth was the new laws allowed the arrangements to be broken by either party, at any time. It was, according to the Wizengamont, illegal for a parent to force an arranged marriage on their child. However, within proper Pure-Blood society, one wouldn't dream of breaking an arrangement, and risking their own inheritance and families reputation to do so. Daphne had already decided she didn't need her father's money, and was tired of playing by the 'rules' of a time, long since past. Her only obstacle, was her own fear.

"I know my father well enough, Marcus. It's me, you don't know." Her voice was a little shakier than she intended. Daphne took a deep breath, hoping Marcus didn't notice.

He pulled her closer to him by the wrist he was still holding tightly. "Just what the hell is that suppose to mean Daphne?"

Daphne turned her head. She hated the smell of whiskey. Marcus always seemed to have it on his breath. Mixed with his cigarettes, it was like smelling a dirty pub. Why had it not bothered her so much before? It repulsed her now. Daphne secretly thought to herself how happy she was Theo didn't smoke, and only drank whiskey once in a while, and never more than one glass. In fact, Theo's vices were his coffee, his music, and his bike.

"It means, it's over Marcus."

"What's over? You can't possible mean we are over?" Marcus tighten his grip.

"You're hurting me Marcus. Please, let go." A tear escaped down Daphne's check.

Marcus pulled her close to him, wrapping the arm he was holding tightly behind her back still holding her wrist. "You have never complained about me being rough before."

Daphne placed her other hand on his chest, trying to push away. She was suddenly having a flash back to her fourth year at Hogwarts. But Ernie was not about to come through the front door of her flat and rescue her. Theo was waiting at Nott Manor for her. She had told him she was going to pack up what was left in her bathroom and would be back after. He would expect her to be at least a couple of hours, which unfortunately gave Marcus plenty of time before Theo would start to wonder where Daphne was.

"I am complaining now, and yes, I do mean we are over." Daphne tried not to show how scared she was from her sudden onset of courage to stand up to Marcus.

Marcus released her, but pushed her into the chair in front of her favorite drawing table, and leaned over her. "You think you are breaking up with me, is that it?"

Daphne leaned back in the chair, grateful he had let go of her, but still scared of the way he was leaning over her. "Yes. I am breaking up with you. I want to be with someone else." Her shaky voice giving away the fact that she was scared of Marcus, but not willing to back down just yet.

"You mean Nott. You are leaving me for Nott. Why?" Marcus placed his hands on the back of the chair, one on either side of her head, pinning her to the chair.

Daphne felt his breath on her face. She took a deep breath, tying to calm her nerves. "He is attentive, you're never around."

"You knew I would be gone often when we got together." He spat in her face.

She jumped slightly in the chair when he yelled. "Yes, but I really didn't think through what that meant."

"That sounds like your problem, not mine. Since, I am the one with a betrothal contract from your father, I think Nott is out of luck." Marcus grabbed her face with his right hand similarly to the way her father had five days ago.

Marcus crushed his lips on Daphne's and forced his tongue in her mouth. She pushed hard on his chest and closed her eyes so tightly the tears which had formed when he slapped, her leaked out the corners. Marcus tangled his left hand in her hair and pulled on it hard, making her cry out. Pulling her out of the chair, Marcus moved his right hand from her face, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Daphne knew he was turned on. Handling her roughly always got him hard. Over the last year she had convinced herself it was alluring, sexy, even exciting. She only had Luc to compare it to, and Luc had been timid, shy, and clumsy; so had she. Marcus was much more experienced. She had let him take the lead and teach her what turned him on. Now, after being with Theo, even if it had only been a few times, she knew Marcus had no idea how to please a woman. At least, no idea how to please her. She fought against his embrace, and was able to get his mouth off hers, but Marcus just started biting her neck.

In a raspy voice, Daphne told him the only thing she could think of, "I don't love you Marcus."

Marcus pulled back, just slightly, "What has love got to do with anything? I don't recall ever saying I was in love with you, either."

Marcus recaptured her lips and painfully pushed against her until Daphne's knees gave out and he had to lower both of their bodies to the floor. Marcus attempted doing all the things that he normally did as foreplay. While grinding his hips against her hard, Daphne continued to push hard on Marcus's chest, until he finally relaxed his grip on her. Only to move his hand between her legs, and rub roughly on her. He moaned in her ear, as tears started running down her face. He wanted her now, on the floor if necessary.

"Just let it happen Daph, you know you want me." Marcus started to unbutton her jeans.

Daphne tried grabbing his hands, "Marcus, please don't. You're hurting me."

He pinned her arms above her head, and forced her legs painfully apart with his knee. "Come on baby, you like it when I am rough."

"No I don't." Daphne continued to cry. It was making Marcus lose his erection.

Forcing himself on an unwilling woman, was not something which really appealed to Marcus. He never had to force himself on someone. Women were normally throwing themselves at his feet. He let go of her, and got up. "You're pathetic right now. Nott has made you all sappy. Get up."

Having realized she was no longer being encapsulated by his embrace, Daphne scramble to her feet and took several side steps away from him. "Why would you want to marry me?"

"You're a Greengrass, Daphne. I am a Flint. Sacred twenty-eight and all." He walked back over to the coffee table, and picked up his drink, taking a long draft of it.

She crossed her arms over her chest, still crying. "When did the Flint family start caring about that?"

"When haven't we? Being Pure-Blood means just as much to my family as it does to any of the twenty-eight. We just didn't buy into the ideas that lunatic had about keeping magic within only Pure-Blood families. Most of my family could care less who has magic and who doesn't." Marcus knocked back the rest of his whiskey.

"You expect me to believe my father made a betrothal contract with you when he as gone on and on about not wanting to tie ourselves to anyone who still believes in the old ideas about bloodpurity?"

Marcus let out a sinister laugh, "You're talking about the reason he gave you, about not approving of Nott. The difference is my dear, that for one, my father was not a Death Eater, and Andrew and I fought along side Potter during the war. Two, my brother has a son, your father wants..."

Daphne cut him off, "Yes, I know all about his needing an heir and your family agreeing to make sure our son is named that heir. I don't care about it. I will not marry you."

Marcus took a step closer to her, "If you do not marry me Daphne, you will risk your inheritance, your families reputation, and your sister's happiness." He got a sly smile, "Since one has no idea how much longer she has on this earth, is her happiness something you are willing to mess around with?"

Daphne looked at Marcus trying to read his expressions. She knew if there really was a contract, to break it could mean the rest of her inheritance. But she had a job and besides, Daphne knew Theo would take care of her. She didn't want to risk her families reputation and she did want her sister to be happy. If Draco made her happy than so be it. What she didn't understand, was how her not marrying Flint would affect Astoria's happiness.

After a few minutes of not being able to put a finger on it, she asked him. "What the hell are you talking about? How is us getting married got anything to do with Tori being happy?"

Marcus gave her a slick grin, grabbed his glass and went in the kitchen. Daphne stood there, waiting until he returned with a refill of whiskey. He rubbed his chin, as if trying to think of how to tell her some big news.

"Well love, Malfoy is having dinner with your father tonight. Just the two of them. What do you suppose he wants to talk to your father about? I am sure it has nothing to do with real-estate. Not unless you count your sister's ass, as real-estate." He chuckled to himself as he took another drink.

"You're full of shit Marcus. There is no way my father, no matter how badly he wants a male heir, would hold my sisters happiness over my head like a bargaining chip." Daphne shivered slightly at the thought.

Marcus sat back down on the couch, and swirled the amber liquid in his glass around. "Are you so sure?"

"Yes. Astoria loves Draco, and to my surprise, Draco loves her. I am sure my father will see that when they meet tonight." Daphne wiped her face, then went over to the front door and opened it. "Please leave."

"Leave? I am not leaving. I just got back, and took three days off to spend time with you to remind you where your loyalties should be. I am not about to leave." Marcus put his feet up on the coffee table.

"You will leave, or I will call for an Auror and have you escorted out." Daphne opened the door wider, making sure to speak louder as well.

Marcus smiled at her, "And, who do you think they will send? Do you really think Andrew will make me leave?"

The next door neighbor's door opened, and Mrs. Miller came out of her flat. "I just spoke with the Aurors department, Daphne dear. They are sending Mr. Potter right away." The old lady went back in her flat, smiling happily to herself.

Now the one with a sly smile, Daphne looked at Marcus, "Sometimes thin walls and nosy neighbors really are the best."

Marcus stood up just as Harry apparated into Daphne's flat. Harry looked annoyed, like he had been working on something much more important than a domestic dispute, until he saw the marks on Daphne's wrists and neck. Harry's expression went from annoyed to angry. He pointed his wand at Marcus, "Mr. Flint, I think it would be best if you did as the lady asked."

Marcus slammed his drink on the coffee table, spilling most of it. "You were a meddlesome prat at school, and you are a meddlesome prat today, Potter."

"Marcus, don't start something that will embarrass your brother, he is one of the best we have. Not to mention, I really don't have time, nor do I want to have to take you in." Harry let his stance relax slightly, but didn't drop his wand. He was grateful for the Flint family fighting on his side during the war, but Harry didn't approve of mistreating a woman for any reason.

Marcus gave Harry a dirty look as he walked past him, but stopped in front of Daphne, "This is not over Love."

"Yes, it is Marcus." Daphne slammed the door behind him.

"Do you think he will be back?" Harry asked quickly, as he lowered his wand.

Daphne turned startled. She almost forgot he was there, "He might. He is not happy with me. Thank you, Potter."

"Certainly. Miss Greengrass, I cannot post a guard, unless you fill out a complaint. Do you wish to?"

"No, I don't think it will be needed." Daphne quickly cleaned up the whiskey.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

Daphne rushed past him, "No, I am staying at Nott Manor. I just need to throw a few things in a bag."

Harry winced at the name Nott. He was trying very hard to leave the past in the past. Still, it was hard not to think of old wounds when he heard names like Nott, Le Strange or Malfoy. Of course, Nott Sr. was dead, and he was the one those old wounds were associated with, not the Nott she was most likely going to see. None of his business, really. So Harry would not be asking.

She reappeared a moment later, with a bag Harry could tell she had just thrown things into quickly, very unlike the woman standing before him. Daphne had always been overly organized in school, one of those students who had all her things just so on her desk. It reminded him much of Hermione.

"I have everything I need now. Thank you again." Daphne offered her hand to Harry, a gesture she never would have done in school. Harry was a little taken back, but shook her hand.

"You're more than welcome. Lock your door, then you go first, I will leave once you're off."

xXXx

"Are you going to meet him in here?" Veronica Greengrass asked her husband, who hadn't come out of the bathroom for the last thirty minutes.

Dalton smoothed his jacket after buttoning it, "Of course not. Why on earth would you ask such a question?"

"He is going to be here any moment, and you have been in the bathroom for the last half hour." She smirked at her obviously nervous husband.

"Just feeling a little queasy." Dalton gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, and gave him a loving touch on the shoulder. "Why? You know what he is going to ask."

"Of course, why else would he insist this be between just him and me?" Dalton walked past her into their extraordinarily large bedroom.

"And what are you going to tell him? Yes, I hope." Veronica sat on her favorite overstuffed blue chair. It was older than both of their daughters, but she loved how cozy it was and refused to give it up.

Dalton looked at his wife shocked. "Of course, not yes. My answer will be no. That boy does not deserve our daughter."

"Why not?" She pulled her legs up and tucked them under her.

"What do you mean why not? You know about the things he did. The things his family did. How could you possible want her with him?" Dalton sat on the edge of the pine bed they shared.

She reached out and took his hand, "Perhaps, because she loves him and he loves her."

"Love? Please. Malfoy loves nothing but himself, and the status marrying one of our daughters will give his family." Dalton pulled his hands away and stood, to start pacing the room.

"Dalton, you're acting like an ass. I think Marrying a Greengrass will hardly help his family's social status." She picked up a hair brush off the table beside the chair and began brushing her hair. She was planning to turn in for the night, and let her husband and Draco talk in private.

He stopped in his tracks, "Perhaps it wont help as much as he would like, and what about her being sick? She will not be able to provide an heir. Lucius will insist on one, and it will kill her."

"You think he will marry her, then force her to have a baby? Please, Draco is not that kind of man, and even Lucius is not that cold." She flung her long blond hair behind her. It was getting grey enough now that glamour charms really didn't really work well any longer, and turned instead, to Muggle hair dye.

Dalton bit the inside of his cheek, thinking, "No, I suppose Draco is not that kind of man. He does seem to have changed. Still, when I inquire about him to people in society, they all say the same thing. 'Filthy Death Eater, the reason Dumbledore is dead'."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "He was not the reason. It all came out in his trial."

"Woman, do not get snarky with me. I will go and talk with him, and try to have an open mind. But I do not like the match." He crossed his arms in front of him.

"You don't like either of the men your daughters have chosen. At least with Astoria, you have half a good reason. I am still trying to wrap my head around why you dislike Nott so much. Have you even talked to him about the heir issue?" She stood up and walked over to her husband.

"No, I don't intend to. I have made a match for Daphne, which will benefit our family, as well as the Flint family. I do not wish to discuss that now." He took her hands in his, preparing to end the conversation, and head downstairs.

She kissed his hands, "Not everyone does well in an arranged, marriage Dalton. Astoria might have, but it will stifle Daphne. She will stop being herself, and become whatever Flint wants her to be. You taught her to obey far too well. Nott would let her shine. He always did."

"Please, let me handle this V. Besides, our marriage was arranged, and we did just fine." He kissed her on the lips and left the room.

Veronica put her arms around her chest, and thought about the last thirty-one years. Dalton always meant well, and treated her kindly. But it had taken years for them to fall in love. It wasn't until after Astoria was born that she started to feel Dalton loved her. She knew Astoria would marry Draco, no matter what her husband told him this evening. Tori had always been determined and independent. Sometimes, far too head-strong. If she wanted to marry Draco, marrying Draco was exactly what she would do. Daphne however, was the one she was worried about. She had always been proper, respectful, quiet and well mannered. Never spoke out of turn and always did as father told her. She was the oldest, so it had always been her place to be the daughter who was shown off and seen in public. Daphne was the perfect daughter and Pure-Blood princess, allowing Tori to be more reckless.

Veronica Greengrass heard her husband welcome Draco downstairs, and went to listen by the door. She had a pretty good idea how tonight would go down, so after a few minutes when the voices got harder to hear, she closed the door, and ordered some tea and biscuits. She needed to come up with some sort of plan to help Daphne out of the future her father had planned for her. She loved both of her daughters, but the truth was Daphne was the one who needed her help. Astoria had found a good man, as least as far as she was concerned, and would marry that man. She had no doubt. Daphne, would in the end, do as Daddy said, she always did. Therefore, her only chance was for Mommy to find some reason to sway her husband into seeing Theodore was the better match for Daphne and naming her the Greengrass heir was not the end of the world.

She paced the room for several minutes, until a thought finally came to her. Dirt. She needed to find 'dirt' on Marcus. But how? Most of her contacts were also Dalton's contacts. She needed someone whom she could trust, that wouldn't have contact with her husband. Unfortunately, she had lost touch with most of her school-age friends. She did still receive sporadic letters from a few of the ones who had been closer to her. She remembered her friend, Amanda Prewett a Ravenclaw, had married a half-blood. What was his name again, Dunlap? No. Sun...something? No. She continued to pace until it hit her, Dunbar! They had a daughter who was the same age as her girls. She seemed to remember that daughter becoming an investigative reporter of some sort. Perhaps, that young lady would be able to help.

Veronica grabbed parchment and a quill, and drafted a letter to her friend Amanda, telling her the entire situation. She asked if there was anyway her daughter might be able to help. She sent it off, then settled in with the novel she had been reading; a tawdry Muggle romance, about men who could become wolves, and needing to find mates.

She was pleased the next morning when Amanda wrote back saying her daughter Fay, was on assignment, but would be happy to help when she returned. Amanda invited her to lunch in a couple of days when Fay would be back, which Veronica accepted happily.

xXXx

Dalton Greengrass greeted Draco in the hall and lead him to the dinningroom to sit at an humorously large table for just two people. Draco felt slightly relieved to notice the table had been set with the two of them beside one another. At least he wouldn't be shouting at the man from twenty feet away.

The two men sat in silence for the first five minutes, while they waited for the first course to be served. Once the soup arrived, Draco figured it was time to pluck-up the courage to talk to the man. "Lord Greengrass, my father wanted me to say hello for him."

"Hmm, did he?" Greengrass said with a sneer, making Draco fidget in his seat. "You may tell him hello in return, I suppose."

Draco fixed his tie, although there was nothing wrong with it. "He said you were housemates, back at Hogwarts."

Greengrass looked at Draco over the top of the lenses of his glasses. "I was a year ahead of him. Housemates, yes. Friends, no."

Draco smiled nervously, and was happy a few minutes later when the soup was taken away, replaced by shrimp cocktail. He picked up his water goblet and emptied it, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "I have been put in for Healer second class at St. Mungos. I should be hearing in about three weeks if I got the promotion. Most internships last six months, but my supervisor says I am doing an outstanding job."

Lord Greengrass took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You don't need to point out your attributes Malfoy. I am aware of your status at work. I have been keeping tabs."

Draco rubbed his palms on his thighs, his hands feeling sweaty. "You have, Sir?"

"Of course, my daughter is living with you. I need to make sure she is being taken care of." Lord Greengrass ate his last shrimp.

"I will always take care of her, Sir." Draco sat his fork down and put his hands on his lap to try to control the shaking.

"Will you, Draco? You say that now, but what about when she enters stage three or four and is all, but bed ridden, will you take care of her then?" Greengrass signaled for the next course.

As a salad was set in front of Draco, he looked at the older man he was dinning with, "Of course I will. Astoria has already done so much for me. I will do what she needs, whenever she needs it."

Dalton Greengrass pushed his salad around on his plate, this was always his least favorite part of any meal. "Why don't you just ask what you came here to ask, before the steak arrives."

Draco swallowed his food, almost choking on it. "Alright, Lord Greengrass. I love Astoria very much. She is the most important thing in the world to me. I would like your permission to ask her to marry me."

"No."

It had such a finality to it. Draco hadn't realized he was sitting there stunned, not moving until his plate was taken away, and a steak with green beans was set in front of him. He looked down at the food, and cleared his throat. "May I ask why?"

"Do you really need me to list the reasons?" Greengrass began cutting his steak as if he had not just shattered the hopes and dreams of the man whom he was having dinner with.

Draco tugged on his left sleeve. "Perhaps not all of them, but yes, I think I do."

Greengrass sat his fork down, "Fine, we can start with the fact that you were a Death Eater."

"I have already atoned for that mistake. I did join the right side in the end." Draco still had not touched his steak.

"I do not call paying a fine, atonement. But my bigger worry is your status in society; the way you are treated. It will affect my daughter. How do you think she will be treated?" He continued to eat.

"Lord Greengrass, I will continue to do everything in my power to atone for those mistakes. I am honestly hopeful, that one day the wizarding world will begin to see me for the man I am now, and not the sixteen year old boy who made those bad choices. Astoria already does." Draco couldn't help the slight crack in his voice.

Greengrass gave Draco a stern look, "But until they do, she will be ridiculed, talked about, made fun of. Is that what you want for her?"

"I want her to be happy!" Draco looked down at his plate of food getting cold, "I think I make her happy."

"Happy?" Greengrass scoffed, "You 'think' you make her happy? Are you not sure?" Greengrass took a drink of his wine.

Draco had long since lost his appetite, but picked up his knife and fork anyway, and begin to cut the steak. Mostly to give his shaking hands something to do. "Yes, I am sure. I make her happy and she makes me happy, very happy."

Dalton Greengrass said nothing, but watched Draco continue to cut up his steak. He spoke again, once Draco had finally put a small piece in his mouth. "I do believe that may be true Draco, but happiness is not my only worry."

Draco chewed slowly, as if the steak in his mouth had turned to rubber. He looked at Mr. Greengrass who had gone back to his own dinner, swallowed then asked, "What other worries do you have Sir?"

Lord Greengrass finished his bite, took a sip of wine, and wiped his mouth. It was all very methodical, and Draco didn't know what else to do, but take another bite while he waited for the man to answer him.

"Children Draco. I am worried about your family being in need of an heir. Tori cannot provide that heir."

There it was! Draco knew this topic would come up. Yes, all Pure-Blood families, all of them, including the Weasleys, wanted heirs. Draco knew it would be difficult to get anyone to accept that he was fine with not having one. He placed his fork on the table and swallowed the lump in his throat, as well as the steak he was chewing.

"Sir, Astoria, and I have discussed this, and I don't care if there is no Malfoy heir. Nobody in my family for the last few generations, has really done anything to bring much glory to the name. Perhaps it's time it died." Draco picked up his glass of wine and took a sip.

Greengrass sat there for several minutes, regarding the young man seated beside him. He watched his behavior. The slow way Draco was eating, he was obviously nervous. He noticed Draco only made eye contact with him when he was speaking, but when Draco answered a question he looked down. He watched him constantly tug at his left sleeve, even though it never slid up. He noticed whenever there was a noise in the kitchen, Draco jumped slightly. He leaned back in his chair. Dalton Greengrass almost felt sorry for the young man with whom he was having dinner. He decided an experiment was in order. Just how broken was Draco, he wanted, no, needed to know. He waited until Draco was again looking at his food, and reached across very quickly like he was going to slap him. Draco flinched; without thinking threw his arms in the air to block, what he perceived from the corner of his eye as an attack.

"Sorry, there was a fly. Didn't mean to startle you." Greengrass apologized, and watched as it took several seconds for Draco to realized everything was fine, and let his guard down. What the hell had this boy been through? Dalton Greengrass laced his fingers together in front of him, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"What about what your father wants? Will he be so keen on the idea of letting the Malfoy name die?" He wasn't sure what had happened in Draco's past, but he was sure Lucius Malfoy was not innocent.

Draco watched as the plates were cleared and a platter of cheese was placed in between them. He never understood why people bothered with this course, no one ever ate the cheese. Sometimes, someone would spread some on a cracker, but most of the time it just sat there until the dessert was brought out.

"I honestly don't care what my father wants, Lord Greengrass. The only person who's opinion which matters to me, is Astoria's. As I said, she and I have discussed it. I will not insult you by saying it wasn't disappointing to find out she shouldn't have children. However, I understand and have accepted it. I love Astoria, and if being with her means no children, than I have no children. Astoria knows what marrying me means. She can make that decision for herself."

Lord Greengrass looked at the banana cream pie in front of him and wrinkled his nose, not his favorite. "I will give your request some thought Draco, perhaps my first answer was rash. I do not promise I will change my mind though. Your words do however, deserve to be considered."

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass." Draco felt some of his appetite return and dug into his pie with enthusiasm.

"What will you do, if you don't mind my asking, if the answer remains no?" Greengrass asked while putting milk in his tea.

"No offense, but I will ask her anyway, I just hoped for your blessing." For the first time that night, Draco looked Dalton Greengrass in the eye when he spoke.

Dalton Greengrass smiled. He was in spite of himself, beginning to like the blond man, who sought his youngest daughter's hand. "I must warn you, my daughters do not normally go against the wishes of their family."

"You have my word Sir, if she says no, I will respect her decision." Draco smiled to himself. Astoria had already said yes. Tonight wasn't a raving success, but it had gone better than it could have.

 **A/N As always thank you for reading and reviewing. Seeing the numbers grow always makes my day.**


	17. My Own Two Feet

**A/N I want to let every know, I am trying to stay somewhat true to HP canon to a degree, but I don't like that they have Astoria die in CC. To me it just made the story a little lacking to have her die her so they didn't have to develop her character. I don't mind her having an illness because I think her being fragile in that way would bring out the best in Draco, so I will be straying from canon CC. So, just to remind every one, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: My Own Two Feet

 _Morning after break in at Department of Mysteries_

 _The first thing Theodore noticed was how clear the sky was, as he looked out the window of the dorm room he shared with Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vincent. It was the last day of their fifth year. An interesting year to be sure. The entire school year, the ministry insisted the Dark Lord had not returned. Harry Potter insisted they were wrong. Few people outside Slytherin, believed him at the beginning of the year. Or at least, didn't want to believe. By the final weeks though, almost everyone believed. At least, half the people of his house knew the truth from the first day, but no one ever talked about it. Not out loud or in public, anyway. You could be certain though, in the common room the small huddled groups of hushed voices which would become silent when you walked by, had been talking about the return of one such Dark Lord._

 _Theodore didn't want the school year to end. He sat on his bed as he looked at the grounds below, he wished he could just stay tphere. No, what he really wanted, was to go home with Daphne. He knew Greengrass Estates had plenty of guest rooms. He wondered if her father would go for it if he was to owl him and ask. After all, the idea of her dating Marcus Flint had not come up again, since Christmas last school year. He was hopeful by Lord Greengrass not discussing it, meant he had let the idea go._

 _Theodore was scared what this summer had in store for him and the others, based on what had taken place last summer. He knew it was a long shot to asked Lord Greengrass to take him in, but perhaps if he explained he had no interest in following his father, and told him what his father had tried to make him do last summer, Lord Greengrass would listen and help. Theodore figured he had nothing to loose, so he grabbed a piece of parchment off his dresser, sat at his writing desk, and wrote to his girlfriend's father._

 _Lord Greengrass,_

 _Last summer, my father tried to force me to take part in a horrific act against a young Muggle girl. Even though I refused to do as instructed, I fear things did not end well for the child. I am fearful of what he may have in mind for me to participate in this summer._

 _Lord Greengrass, I want you to know I have no intentions of following in my father's footsteps. He and I are different people, and I would love the opportunity to prove that to you._

 _Should the Dark Lord rise again, I need you to know my place is by Daphne's side, as I love your daughter very much._

 _I am therefore asking, if you would be so kind as to allow me to stay with your family over the summer holidays. I promise to not be in way, and to follow all house rules you may instill upon me. I would not normally be this bold, but in light of the things that have taken place during the past year, I feel compelled to ask._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Theodore William Nott Jr._

 _While his housemates slept at 6 a.m., he went up to the owlery, found Daphne's owl, since father had never allowed him his own, and sent off his letter. Theodore watched the snowy owl until he couldn't see it any longer. He didn't really believe in God, but he found himself saying a prayer as he watched the owl fly away, 'Please , let Lord Greengrass see, I am not my father and I love Daphne so much. Please, have him help me.' Theodore made his way back to the dorms. As he went in there were a few older students in the common room, who all stopped the conversations they were engulfed in when they saw him and stared. They all watched as he crossed the room and went down the stairs to his dorm. 'That was odd.' He thought to himself._

 _When he entered the room Draco and Blaise were gone. Theodore thought, 'They are up early for a day off.' He noticed Draco's owl on the window sill. Theodore went over and gave the owl a treat. He thought perhaps Draco had forgotten and that's why the owl was still there. The eagle owl took the treat, but continued to sit on the sill. Theodore shrugged his shoulders at the owl's behavior and started to get dressed. They had to wear school uniforms today since they each had to meet with their head of house to lock in the classes they would take next year, and to receive the results of their O.W.L.S. Another interesting development this year. They had to basically take them twice, since they were interrupted the first time by the Weasley twins. Theodore laughed, as he thought about the dragon made of fire, as it flew around the room after Umbridge._

 _As Theodore put his robes on, he noticed the paper which lay on Draco's bed. A copy of the prophet from that morning. Those normally came at breakfast. Must explain the owl. His father must have seen something in the paper he felt Draco needed to read first thing before he encountered other students, to send it directly to the dorms. Theodore picked up the paper and noticed at once what was so important. An article about a failed break-in at the department of Mysteries and a battle that had ensued between known Death Eaters and members of a group of students from Hogwarts, known as Dumbledore's Army lead by Harry Potter, covered the entire front page. The article went on to say the Ministry had finally admitted the Dark Lord was, in fact back. Theodore felt his stomach turn. He had already known the Dark Lord was back, but seeing the Ministry's admission only made it that much more real. Theodore kicked his trunk out of frustration. This was exactly why he had asked Lord Greengrass to take him in. With the Dark Lord being openly back, his father would only try that much harder to get him to take his place at his side. Theodore knew it would end one of two ways, either by his death, or being forced to comply. Hopefully, Daphne's father would see that._

 _Theodore continued to read where he left off. The Aurors had made arrests. Twelve Death Eaters had been arrested and were believed to be involved in the break-in and battle. As he read down the list, his heart almost stopped when he saw the name, Theodore Nott. His father had been among those arrested and was sentenced to Azkaban._

 _Theodore lowered the paper, and started to consider what this new outcome meant for him. With his father locked up, he no longer had to worry about daily 'lessons', or being forced to attend Death Eater activities. He was still underage though and would be, until September. As an underage wizard, he is not legally allowed to use magic outside of school. He had performed countless healing spells and charms though, always afraid he would be caught. Nothing ever happened though. He figured the ministry didn't really pay that close attention, or those were not the kinds of things they cared about. Theodore knew if the Death Eaters came after him to replace his father, he would have no way to defend himself, other than to break the law. Even then, he was only sixteen, and had barely begun to learn defensive spells and how to fight. Umbridge had refused to teach them anything useful this year. It really was no wonder those students had formed their little group to practice. Perhaps, he and Daphne should have found a way to join. Surely Ernie would have helped him get in. No use to dwell on it now. He would have to find a way to learn the things he needed, on his own._

 _He didn't know how long he stood there and looked at his father's name while he thought, before he finally finished reading the list. Many of them he expected to see on this list, only a couple surprised him. Although, the final name on the list was no surprise, it hit him hard to see it in print, knowing this would devastate his best friend. Theodore always found it surprising how the two of them endured so many of the same cruelties growing up. They both had been beaten, humiliated, degraded and hexed, but somehow the two of them had grown into completely different people. Theodore, was withdrawn, had difficulty with crowds and was afraid of the dark. He hated his father, had no respect for the man, outside what must be shown because he was his father. Theodore was kind, but had a temper that could burn out of control and scared the bloody hell out him as much as his father's temper. He had fallen for Daphne, and never looked back. She was his safe place, his anchor, his light in the dark. Draco however, was a bully, loud, scared of nothing, but not pleasing his father, and enjoyed being the center of attention, although he was easily startled. Draco at least, seemed to regard his father in the highest esteem, although Theodore wouldn't call it love, more a devotion to the name Malfoy. Draco had latched on to being mortal enemies with Potter, and seemed to be happiest when finding ways to torment him. In Theodore's opinion, Draco's relationship with Pansy was more of a way to pass the time, than a true romance._

 _Theodore's eyes stung as he stared at the last name on the list, Lucius Malfoy._ _Hearing Vincent grunt in his bed, Theodore was pulled from his trance. He threw the paper on his bed and bolted from the room, in search of his best friend. Fearful Draco may be off with the intent to get revenge on Potter, Theodore didn't notice the blond streak that ran toward the staircase as he ascended. The moment his feet hit the landing to the common room, Daphne flung herself at him and wrapped her arms so tight around his neck he thought he would pass out. Theodore had to reach out and grab the staircase banister to steady himself and not fall down._

 _"Daphne, Baby, I can't breath." Theodore choked out._

 _She loosened her grip a bit. "Theo, I was so worried about you. Have you heard?"_

 _Theodore kissed Daphne on the forehead, "Yes. I saw the paper just now. Do you know where Draco is?"_

 _She backed up a little and rested her hands on his chest, "No. Pansy said he left the common room a little while ago and was very upset. She said something about him getting even."_

 _"That's what I was afraid of. He can't go taking on Potter here at school." Theodore went to walk out of the common room, than thought better of it. He turned back to Daphne and captured her lips in a loving kiss. "I am fine Baby, I promise. I have to go find Draco."_

 _Daphne nodded. "Ok, I will see you later. I love you Theo."_

 _Theodore brushed her cheek with his hand, "I love you."_

 _Neither of them noticed the everyone in the common room, stare at them or the hushed whispers that started back up as he left the room. Theodore figured Draco had headed to the great hall, the place Potter would most likely be, other than his own common room and the hospital wing. Halfway to the great hall, Theodore started to notice the stares and whispers when he passed other students. At first he didn't let it bother him, but the more and more it happened, the harder it was to ignore. As he approached the doors,Theodore noticed his hands had formed tight fist; never a good sign. Theodore decided, before he entered that room where hundreds of his fellow students could be, he needed them to know he wasn't in the best frame of mind to play. Losing his cool like he had with Flint last year, wasn't something he wished to repeat._

 _He waved his hands in front of the doors and caused them to fly open with a loud slam, as they hit the walls on the other side. It got the attention of everyone in the room and a hush fell over the students. The few professors in the room looked up from their own papers and watched him intently. He entered with a purpose, and looked first to the Gryffindor table. He gave everyone seated there a look that meant 'don't fuck with me.' He didn't see Draco or Potter, so he looked over to the Slytherin table. The platinum blond hair he searched for, was no where to be seen. Blaise was however, seated toward the end of the table with Tracey on his lap._

 _Theodore approached Blaise who patted Tracey on the thigh, to indicate she needed to move so he and Theodore could talk. "I take it you saw the prophet." Blaise asked as Theodore got with in hearing distance._

 _"Sure did. That bastard is right where he belongs. Have you seen Draco?" Theodore didn't bother to acknowledge the rude comments thrown in his direction from the Gryffindor table._

 _"You just missed him, mate. He came in here looking for Potter, but Potter isn't back yet. After the snickering and nasty jabs he was getting from our own table got to be too much, he left." Blaise nodded toward the doors. "Nice entrance, by the way."_

 _"You like that? I am full of surprises." Theodore turned and stormed out of the great hall, as the doors slammed closed behind him._

 _Theodore walked aimlessly around the school, and tried to think of anywhere Draco might have gone. Whenever he passed other students, he either heard them whisper, or they would stop and stare. He quickly got annoyed. He checked all the places he could think of, from the potions lab, to the library. While he walked down the stairs, he looked out the window and finally saw, the all too familiar blond hair he had been in search of. Draco was outside, on a bench in the court yard. A small group of students had formed not too far away. Theodore ran to get to his friend, before the group did._

 _As he approached, he saw the Slytherin had his inquisitorial squad badge in his hands. Draco stared intently at it, like he needed to wait for it do something, or reveal some secret, which was promised when it was pinned to his robes. Theodore slowed down and walked slowly towards him, after he gave the group of students, which had grown from five to eleven, a dirty look that told them to just stay back._

 _Draco didn't look up, but somehow knew who had just taken the seat beside him. "I was so proud the day Umbridge put this stupid thing on me."_

 _"Why?" Theodore asked._

 _"For some reason, I thought it would make up somehow for my failure last summer." Draco dropped the badge in the dirt._

 _Theodore nodded, "You didn't really want to curse that Muggle though."_

 _"No, but my father was so disappointed in me for not being able to even try." Draco continued to look at the badge as it lay in the dirt. "He didn't look at, or talk to me for the rest of the summer."_

 _Theodore scoffed, "Yeah, I would have loved that punishment."_

 _Draco looked at Theodore and sneered, "I know what your father did to you, Theo. At least, you stuck by your convictions." He went back his examination of the badge. "As stupid as it sounds, I would have rather he hexed me, hit me, or yelled at me. At least than it wouldn't have felt like I didn't exist."_

 _"Perhaps we should swap fathers then." Theodore chuckled lightly._

 _"I am serious Theo. When I came down for breakfast the next morning, my parents were seated at the table eating, my normal place was not set. When I asked if I was to eat somewhere else, neither said a word." Draco's voice cracked, "I stood there like an idiot, until they finished eating and left the room, because I hadn't been excused." Draco took a ragged breath, finally telling a story he had sworn to himself, he would never tell anyone. "The house elves said they were instructed not to wait on me." Draco closed his eyes and if Theodore hadn't known better he would have thought Draco had been trying not to cry. "I had never had to wait on myself before. I know that sounds pitiful, but I didn't know how to wash my clothes, iron or even make toast. I had to write to Pansy and ask her to buy my school supplies, because I couldn't even get to Diagon Alley. Made up some excuse about being on holiday in Italy." He let out an exasperated chuckle, then ran his hands over his face. "I suddenly had no parents." He smashed the badge into the dirt with his foot. "I thought I would make the man proud of me this year. Prefect, the squad and Qudditch, what was I thinking?"_

 _The two of them sat there and didn't say anything for awhile. Theodore watched as the group of kids grew from eleven to over twenty. They all looked at them and laughed._

 _Theodore finally took a deep breath, "I wish I could tell you I am sorry for what you went through Draco, but I can't. For me, the rest of the summer was spent either recovering from curses my father used on me, or nursing injuries caused by his fists. What I can tell you is this. We are not our fathers."_

 _Draco turned to look at Theodore. "I know that Theo."_

" _No, I don't think you do. You do not have to follow him, Draco. Be your own man! Stand on your own two feet. See, I am going to stand up now, face that group of ass-hats over there, show them they mean nothing to me, then go back to the common room, find Daphne and make-out with her for the next hour." Theodore stood up, he grabbed Draco by the robes and pulled. "Come on."_

 _As Theodore stood a wind picked up in the courtyard. The wind started to circle around him and Draco, as if intending to create a barrier to either keep them in or others out. The group of on lookers, which had been slightly over twenty, was now near forty. They continued to make fun of the two Slytherin students. Mostly the blond, who had spent his last five years taunting them every chance he got. Now, it was their turn to point, laugh and crack jokes. The favorite, was to ask Draco whether or not his 'father would hear about it' while in Azkaban. The wind got stronger suddenly, and the group of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff students had to back up to keep from being blown off their feet._

 _Draco smirked his signature smirk, he knew his best friend had caused the wind. "Those books from Healer Hamilton sure have been paying off Theo." He stood beside Theodore and gave the group a menacing glare. "I have memorized all the charms and spells as well, but you seem to have the wandless magic mastered. I must spend more time working on that, instead of working on Pansy."_

 _Theodore did he best to stifle a laugh, "I think you should spend more time working on your magic, and less time on planning ways to get back at Potter." He looked at Draco and raised his eye brows, "I could never give up the time I spend 'working on Daphne', but that's just me."_

 _Draco scoffed at his mate, "Well, we are different. Perhaps if kissing Pansy was as necessary as breathing, like kissing Daphne seems to be for you, I would find it harder to give up."_

 _Theodore laughed out loud as the two of them turned and started to walk back inside. The wind followed them just as strongly and kept everyone out of their way. "Perhaps it's not necessary, because you have already taken too much."_

 _"I have only taken what she was willing to give, but you're waiting aren't you?" As they entered the building, Draco could have sworn the green on their uniforms shined a little brighter than the rest of the colors around them. 'Damn, Theo's good.' He thought to himself._

 _'My Daphne will be respected.' Those words echoed through Theodore's mind, while he thought of how to respond to that. "Daphne is worth the wait."_

 _"Doesn't it drive you insane to get so close, but not 'finish the race', so to speak?" Draco couldn't stop admiring at how bright his tie was. He noticed the students in the hallway push themselves against the walls to let the two of them pass._

 _"It drives me mad, mate." Theodore gave Draco a sly smile, "But, I love it."_

 _As they approached the common room, Theodore waved his hands so the doors would fly open and wind over-took the common room. Papers and small objects blew around for a few minutes, until he was sure the other students in his house had received the message to leave the two of them alone. He looked around, but didn't see Daphne. Pansy had already engulfed Draco in her arms and pulled him down onto one of the couches, with his head on her lap. It took Theodore a couple minutes to interrupt Pansy, as she told Draco 'There, there, Drakie, it will be ok.'_

 _"Pansy." No answer. He tried again, "Pansy, where is Daphne?"_

 _Pansy looked up at Theodore, annoyed, "Her sister and she went to get breakfast. I am sure she will be back soon." With that, Pansy leaned over and started to place little kisses all over Draco's forehead. "Do you want to go somewhere private, Drakie, so I can make you feel better?"_

 _Theodore rolled his eyes and left, before he heard the blonde's response. He went back down to his dorm, as he opened the door he noticed_ _Daphne's owl had returned, while he was on his hunt for Draco, and sat beside Draco's owl on the window sill. Theodore_ _got a little excited at the possibility that Lord Greengrass had already responded to him. He rushed over to the bird and took the rolled up letter attached to its foot. After he gave the owl a treat and watched her fly off, he unrolled the letter._

 _Theodore,_

 _I am glad to hear you have no intentions of following in your father's footsteps. Reading those words, does make me feel a little more easy about the relationship you and Daphne have shared over the last few years._

 _I am sorry to hear your father forced you to partake in what I assume, was some Death Eater activity. I am extremely please that you resisted. However Theodore, if you want to me to fully believe your loyalties do not lie with your father, it will take much more than words to prove it._

 _I am sorry, but certain circumstances, which will become clear to you in the following days, prevent me from being able to entertain your request to stay with my family over the summer holidays._

 _Daphne will come to understand that I have done the right thing for all involved. It may take time, however._

 _Best of luck to you,_

 _Dalton Greengrass_

 _Theodore's excitement was shattered, along with his mood to sit on a couch with Daphne's lips on his. He fell on his bed and thought about what might wait for him when he arrived home. He supposed he could write to his grandmother. He hadn't seen her since his mother died, but she might take him in. He looked over at his desk, as he thought about what he would say in the letter. His eyes landed on a book and the answer hit him. Theodore jumped up and ran to his desk to write a new letter, this one to Healer Timothy Hamilton and his wife Clair._

xXXx

Lucius barged into Dalton Greengrass's study, not waiting to be announced. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He demanded of the man wearing glasses, who sat behind the desk.

Dalton looked at Lucius over his glasses, "I am sure Malfoy, that I have no idea to what you are referring." He knew exactly what Lucius was talking about. It had been him, who let it slip to the right person so the news would get back to Malfoy.

"I am referring to the fact that your daughter is all but barren, because of that illness she has." Lucius began pacing the floor of Dalton's study.

"What concern is that of yours?" Dalton barely looked up from the papers he was looking at.

Lucius spun around and gave Greengrass the famous Malfoy sneer, "My son wants to marry her, that makes it my concern."

Dalton removed his glasses, and started cleaning them. "Yes, he came by the other day asking for my permission."

"What did you tell him?" Lucius asked through gritted teeth.

Dalton slowly put his glasses back on. "At first, I told him no."

"Good." Malfoy walked over to stand directly in front of the desk.

Greengrass smiled slyly, "Then I said, I would give it some thought."

"You will tell him your answer remains no." Lucius gripped his cane tightly.

Dalton leaned back in his chair. "Why on earth would I do that?"

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest. "Because your daughter cannot give my son an heir. Unlike you Greengrass, I don't have a brother who's son can carry on the family name. If Draco has no heir, Malfoy stops with him."

"Our positions are more alike than you think, Malfoy. My brother married a Muggle, remember. Their son is only Half-Blood and cannot inherit the Greengrass fortune. Only the name will carry on." Dalton went back to his paperwork.

"A small hiccup, that you can certainly overcome. Especially in these new, tolerant times." Lucius leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk.

Dalton looked at Malfoy's hands on his desk. He always hated this man. Malfoy thought he was so superior to everyone else. "If certain things fall apart, my nephew is an option, I fail to see what that has to do with your son."

"Nothing, I was simply pointing out, that our positions are not the same. You may not want to give your nephew the estate, but you can. If Draco has no heir, there is nobody for him to leave ours to." Lucius finally took a seat in the armchair facing the desk.

"I seem to remember you having a great-nephew." Dalton rested his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"He is not a Malfoy!" Lucius stood back up. "Besides, Draco can still have an heir. You simply need to deny him your approval, then keep your sickly child away from him."

Dalton started strumming his fingers together. "My daughter is a grown woman. As much as I dislike the match, she can make her own choice. With her illness, it is the least I can do for her."

"What do you mean, you don't like the match? Is Draco not good enough for your daughter?" Lucius walked back across the room and stood, once again in front of Greengrass's desk.

Dalton looked at Lucius for a moment, enjoying his small victory of having turned the issue on Malfoy. "No, he is not."

Lucius's eyes widened, "He is a Pure-Blood, one of the sacred twenty eight. Draco is still heir to the largest Pure-Blood fortune, in Great Britain. I might add that he has also become a Healer. I have no doubt, he will be in the top of his field one day." As much as Lucius hated Draco not working alongside him, he couldn't help, but be proud of his son's accomplishment. Although, he kept it hidden from Draco.

Dalton laughed outloud. "He was also a Death Eater at age sixteen. Participated in countless acts against Muggles, and Muggle-borns."

Malfoy's face turned red. "At least my son picked a side, Greengrass. He didn't run away and hide when things got difficult."

"Is that what you think I did, ran away? I was trying to keep my daughters safe. I risked everything leaving, and lost the love of my eldest child because of it. I don't think Daphne and I will ever be as close as we once were." He took a deep breath to think. "I chose the right side Malfoy, but you're Death Eaters and Dark Lord wouldn't stop hounding me to join his side." Dalton pushed his chair back and stood up, so Lucius and he were now staring directly at each other.

"He wanted all the Pure-Bloods on his side. Why do you think most joined in the first place? Your family was not the first threatened." Lucius stood up as tall as he could, trying to look taller than Greengrass.

Dalton leaned forward and rested his hands on his desk. "I understand many joined because of fear, but after your little mishap at the Department of Mysteries, he threatened to take my daughters and give them to whomever wanted them. I was given a week to decide, that is why I left for France, to try and be out of reach. I didn't want Daphne and Astoria to end up sex slaves to some Death Eater who wouldn't care about them. Can you tell me, if you had a daughte,r you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"My son was threatened!" Lucius was shaking with anger.

"Not the same way Malfoy!" Dalton slammed his fist on the desk. "He is a boy, you would understand if you had a daughter."

Lucius scoffed. He didn't want to admit it, but Dalton was right. Draco's life was threatened, not his virtue. Lucius knew very well what would have happened to those girls had the Dark Lord been able to make good on his threat, and take them to force Greengrass into taking the mark. Leaving for France, really was Greengrass's only choice. He turned and walked back to the chair, and cleared his throat. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know." Dalton paused for a moment to calm a little, "Astoria loves him, as much as I hate it." He sat back down at his desk.

"Draco loves her, he has made that very clear." Lucius sat in the chair and crossed his legs. "I know my son will do as he pleases, Dalton. If she says yes, they will get married, and the Malfoy line will die."

Greengrass rang a small bell on his desk and a elf appeared instantly. "Pleas,e bring us some refreshments." Dalton stood and walked over to sit on the couch across from Malfoy. He was so tired of fighting with everyone. He couldn't fix things for Daphne; actions were set in motion and couldn't be stopped, or he would be ruined. He only wished he could tell someone, anyone, the truth. Astoria, however if he and Lucius could come to terms, perhaps he could at least stop fighting with one of his daughters. "Is the issue of an heir, your only reason for being against the match?"

The elf returned with a tray of biscuits and tea. Once Lucius had his tea, he leaned back in the chair. "Isn't that enough of a reason?"

Dalton picked up a biscuit and took a bite. He chewed slowly, to consider his words carefully. "Lucius, what if I told you there might be a way?"

"What do you mean?" Lucius leaned forward, interested.

"No, no. Before we get to that, I am worried about how my daughter will be treated in society, if she marries your son. What are your plans to deal with that?" Dalton finished his biscuit.

"I am up for suggestions Dalton. We have paid our fines, tried to heed to the Ministries' new rules and laws. What more can I do?" Lucius relaxed a little.

Dalton thought for a moment, "Start by publicly supporting your son's career. People need to know that you are behind him in his efforts to change. You are never seen, Lucius. Never at parties, or events. You don't even go to Ministry meetings. Are you not still an Elder?"

"Of course I am. I don't go because,.." He took a sip of tea, unsure how to finish. "I thought...that people, would not...want me there."

Dalton sipped his tea. "Your wife was warmly accepted at Daphne's fashion show. The paper had nothing but good things to say about her. I think it is time you stepped out of the shadows, and supported your wife and son's efforts to make amends with society. Nobody said it will be easy, or that the papers will be kind all the time. They never will though, if you never give them the opportunity."

Lucius flipped his hair behind him. "It is easier said than done, Dalton, but depending on what you meant a little while ago, I might be willing to try."

Dalton went to his desk and picked up a parchment. "Astoria's doctor has found some promising potions, or should I say, Muggle medicines. It seems the Muggles have a condition they call cancer. The symptoms for one type, are very much like Astoria's illness. They are going to run some tests on samples, but if it works, she may be able to have a baby one day. She will not be cured, of course. I have told her none of this, and expect you to do the same. I don't want to get her hopes up." he passed the parchment to Lucius.

Malfoy took the parchment and read it. "So, Draco may get an heir after all."

"Only one. You would have to be happy whether it was a girl or a boy." Dalton crossed his arms in front of him.

Lucius looked at the parchment a little longer, then rolled it up and handed it back. "You have my word, I will not tell them. A girl would at least give him an heir; keeping the name alive could get difficult, but possible. Let's just hope it is a boy, if the time comes."

"Good, then we are agreed. I will owl Draco at once and tell him my answer is yes. I do have something, I would like in the marriage agreement." Dalton sipped his tea again.

Lucius looked at him curiously, "What? Draco will get his inheritance once they are wed, and the rest, if they have a child."

"I am not concerned with his inheritance, although money is what I want to discuss." Dalton went back to his desk and picked up a different parchment. He unrolled it as he returned to his seat. "You see, I have signed a betrothal contract with Christopher Flint's eldest, for Daphne. Flint has agreed to name Marcus and Daphne's first born son, my heir."

"Shrewd, why?" Malfoy's curiosity peeked.

"Let's just say, the Flint fortune is not what it once was. The Greengrass Fortune will sustain both houses, even if divided in half. But I do not trust Marcus to handle the fortune or this Estate. I fear if left in charge, he will squander the money and run the family business to the ground. I want to name Draco as the executor of the Estate, once I pass, if the named heir is not old enough to take over." Dalton handed Lucius the marriage agreement he had already started to draw up.

Lucius took a deep breath and read over the contract. "I am sure Draco would be honored, but why help Flint out? Surely Daphne and the Nott boy would have children of their own. Nott seems to be quite the level headed business man, wouldn't he be the better choice for Daphne?"

Dalton took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could tell Malfoy the truth and then, someone else would finally know. He wanted to, to get it off his chest, but he didn't trust Malfoy, yet. "My reasons are personal and between nobody, but Christopher Flint and myself."

"He is blackmailing you, isn't he?" Lucius smirked at Dalton, finally he had something on this pompous, high and mighty prat. "Why? What has he got on you?"

"None of your business Malfoy. Do we have a deal or not?" Dalton rolled the parchment back up, not looking Lucius in the eye.

"You admit then, he is blackmailing you. Daphne, for whatever he has on you. It must be good, in order for you to give up your daughter and half your fortune, after everything you went through to keep her safe." Lucius threw his head back and laughed outloud.

Greengrass stood quickly, "This must stay in this room, Lucius. My wife does not know; Daphne thinks it only has to do with needing an heir. They must not find out. It could ruin me."

"What? What could ruin you?" Lucius was loving this. He took another sip of his tea, "Tell me, or I will not sign."

Dalton growled. He had always hated this man, but the need to tell someone was too great. Might as well be the father of his future son-in-law. "I paid the Death Eaters off, during the first war, and for the first part of the second one. It was how I kept my family from having to join a side. But after the department of mysteries failure, money was no longer enough. Somehow, Flint found out. He has threated to turn me in to the ministry, if I don't agree." He glared at Malfoy. "I would be labeled a Death Eater supporter. It would ruin my family, my business." He sat back down, "What kind of life would Astoria and Draco have than, with not just your treachery to deal with, but mine as well?"

Lucius snorted, "So, you're willing to let Astoria marry a man you hate, because you cannot allow Daphne the man she wants? How very Slytherin of you."

"In this case Lucius, I can only make one child happy, but not both. I can only hope that one day Daphne will forgive me and understand." Dalton put his face in his hands for a brief moment, "Salazar knows, I would much rather see both my girls happy and married to the men they choose."

"Marcus Flint, is a brut. Does he treat her well?" Lucius suddenly sounded friendly.

Dalton looked up at him, "Daphne says he does. I was fearful he would be violent or unfaithful, but she says he treats her well. Although, he is not as affectionate as she would like." He picked his tea back up, "Perhaps one day, she will learn to love him."

Lucius shook his head, "I hope your right Dalton. Not all arranged marriages end up as well as yours did."

"I have no choice Lucius." Dalton drank the rest of his tea, not caring how hot it was.

Lucius leaned forward, "What if we found something on Flint? I am far from a big supporter of Nott, but I know for a fact, that boy cares very much for Daphne."

"If something could be found to make Flint back off, I would happily tell Theodore he may have Daphne's hand. But I have spent the past two years trying, and have found nothing. I am at the bottom of the barrel." Greengrass poured another cup of tea.

"Then we find another barrel." Lucius gave Dalton his famous smirk. God, it felt good to be back in the game.! Lucius forgot how much he loved scheming and working out problems. He had never been very fond of Dalton Greengrass, the two were not friends as children or teens, but he had no friends at this point. He would take Greengrass, if that is all he could get right now.

 **A/N Thank you to my guest reviewer for asking for a chapter with Lucius and Dalton, it gave me a great way to introduce the political plot line that has motivated Lord Greengrass's actions.**


	18. Prejudice in Reverse

**A/N Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and all the hits on my story. When I first published, I guessed this would go about 13 to 18 chapters. Sorry, it is looking more like 37. Hope you don't mind!**

Chapter 18: Prejudice in reverse

"Son of a bitch!" Theo threw the parchment he was reading on the desk. When the soft landing of paper on the hard wood wasn't satisfying enough, he picked up the autographed football he kept, and threw it against the wall. It hit a framed Jersey he got from the Chicago Blackhawks, knocking it down, the glass shattering everywhere. "Damn, it!" Theo knelt over the mess, and started picking up the glass.

Daphne came running into his study, "What happened?"

Theo didn't look up, but kept gathering pieces of glass into a pile on the floor. "I threw my football, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Why would you throw that? You get mad when people touch it." Daphne got on her knees to help him. One wave of her wand, and it all would be cleaned up. But Theo didn't use his magic for things like this, and she wasn't about to push.

Theo picked up the Jersey, looking it over to make sure it hadn't been damaged. Frames could be replaced, the Jersey would be a little more difficult. Thankfully though, the Jersey was fine. "I got a letter this morning from Jasper Brown. The Muggle school we send supplies to, never got them. When he questioned the ministry to find out what happened with the port key, he was told everything went according to plan, the supplies should be there." He folded the Jersey up, and stood to place it on his desk. "But they aren't there." He growled the last, through gritted teeth.

Daphne picked the football up off the floor, and stood. "Well, they have to be somewhere. Maybe there was a portkey mix up."

"That is what I thought, so I sent a message first thing to the ministry. They wrote back just now, confirming there was no mix up, and the fault must lay with Nott Factories." Theo went back to his mess, and gathered all the frame pieces, setting them on the coffee table.

Daphne handed Theo the football, "Mr. Brown is sure they went out?"

"Yes, he triple checked. The school headmaster has checked twice, nothing arrived." Theo looked over the football, then placed it back on its stand. "I just got angry, sorry."

"So the ministry is wrong, there was obviously a mix up." Daphne pulled out her wand, and gestured to the glass on the floor, "May I?"

Theo nodded yes, then sat at the desk. "Since the ministry insists there was no mix up, I think it would be best if I went down there. Spoke to the Portkey office directly."

"Might I suggest, you change first." Daphne flicked her wand at the glass and it disappeared, then she sat on the corner of his desk.

Theo looked up at Daphne from the papers he had gathered in his hands, "Change what?"

"Your clothes, Theo." She leaned in giving him a kiss, tender but possessive.

Theo kissed her back as possessively, then smiled with their lips still touching, "Are you wanting to help me change?"

Daphne pulled back, "Perhaps when you get back. It is already noon. Salazar only knows, how long they will leave you sitting in the waitingroom, before someone can see you." She jumped down off the desk. "I will go make you a plate, and bring it up to the room. You can eat your lunch while you change."

"Daph, you know I hate suits. Why can't I just go in what I am wearing?" Theo asked, as she headed for the door.

She turned, "You need to look like a business man, who cares about his business Theo." Daphne winked, "Besides, I like the way you clean up."

Theo stood up from the desk, and headed up to his room to change. He stopped in the hallway, and hollered toward the kitchen, "Which suit should I wear?"

Daphne poked her head out of the kitchen doorway, "Your plain navy blue one, it's simple and professional." She went back in the room. Theo started up the stairs, when he heard her holler after him, "No green or silver!" Theo chuckled to himself. He never wears green or silver anymore. Those are two colors he abandoned at the end of seventh year. If either color were in his house, it was because one of the staff had picked it or it was in something else, like the signed pennate he got from one of the Beaters of the Irish Quidditch team. He didn't choose green as one of the team colors, they had.

Theo went into the mastersuite in east wing, to get ready. The mastersuite on the main wing was larger, more elaborate, but was the one his father had used, and he didn't want to sleep in the same room his father had. His childhood room only had one closet and a bathroom for one person. Besides, it also held memories he wasn't so keen on thinking about. So Daphne, and he would live, and raise their family in the east wing. As far as Theo was concerned, if they had a son later on, he and his wife could have the main wing. His kids would never know the horrors that went on in Nott Manor. Theo had already decided, the cycle stopped with him. His kids would only know the good things about their grandfather. Oh, there were good things. He just had to think really hard sometimes, to remember them. So until then, the main and west wings would stay unused. He hoped one day the manor could be a happy place with the sounds of family, and kids who love each other, and enjoy spending time together; not hiding and scared.

Daphne was setting his lunch on the small table they had in the room, where they would eat breakfast once in awhile, when he came out of the closet with the suit he was sure she had meant. Theo laid it on the bed, "Which tie?" He held two up to her, the dark blue one Anna had gotten him a few months ago, and a grey one with navy strips.

Daphne took them both, and went into his closet. She came out with a white shirt, and plain navy tie, "I hope they can figure out what happened, and recover the products. You really don't need to cover the costs of another missing shipment."

"I am not worried about the money, Daph. The factories make enough to cover it. Plus it wouldn't even be noticed, if I had to cover it with gold from the Nott Vault. Besides, you have to pay for insurance when shipping by portkey, so the ministry will be covering the cost of the missing products. It's really better for them to not give me the run around, and figure out what happened. What I don't need is the bad press." Theo took off his t-shirt, and tossed it like a basketball into the hamper, Daphne kept in the room beside her vanity.

Daphne cut his sandwich in half, then sat in one of the two chairs, and picked hers up to take a bite. "They can't really try and say this is your fault, somehow."

"Yes they can, and by 'they', I mean Pansy. You had to have read the last article. She went on and on about my father being a Death Eater. By the end of her article, even I wondered whether the loss of product intended for the Muggle Health Care Department, and my father being a Death Eater, weren't related somehow." Theo walked over, and picked up his sandwich to start eating.

Daphne set her sandwich down, wiping her hands on her napkin. "That was just Pansy, being Pansy. You know she is bitter. Has been, ever since Draco dumped her, from what I understand. Pansy always did find a way to blame her problems on everyone else. People can't possibly think you did anything on purpose, because of supposed Death Eater connections."

Theo finished the bite he was working on, "Why not? The wizarding world has yet to really forgive those who were on the wrong side. I may have not joined the Death Eater's Daph, but I never really openly joined Potter's side, either. I couldn't, my father would have killed me. Anything I did for the right side, I had to do in secret. As far as many are concerned, not joining Potter was just as bad as joining Voldemort."

"I don't think you're giving most people enough credit." Daphne took a drink of her iced tea, something Theo had learned to love in Texas, and shared with her.

Theo stood up, and went to finish changing. "Daph, I see the looks I get when I go out in public. People stare at me, same as they stare at Blaise. They can't keep from looking at my left arm, wondering what I might be hiding under my sleeve. I just don't get hexed or rude comments like Draco, because the ministry didn't list me as a Death Eater. So instead, they silently judge, and give me a wide berth."

Daphne looked at her plate. "I did that, didn't I?" She looked up at him, tears threating to fall. "When you and I ran into each other at the café. I stared at your arm, and silently judged." She got up and walked over to him, but couldn't look him in the eye. "Please, forgive me for that. I didn't mean to be rude. My father had done nothing, but talk about how sure he was you would follow your father. I guess I wanted, maybe needed to know, he wasn't right."

Theo lifted Daphne's chin with his finger, so she was looking at him and not the floor. "You have nothing to apologize for, Baby. You already did, that day. I forgave you then." Theo pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I knew you needed to know, why wouldn't you?"

"I hope people eventually stop doing that, and let it go. I love you Theo." Daphne got on her tip toes to kiss him, then went back to her lunch so he could finish changing.

Theo looked at her for a moment in disbelief, at how lucky he was she was back in his life, then finished getting dressed. Once all he had left was the tie and suitcoat, he sat down to finish his lunch. "You really should come with me." He told her before taking a bite.

"Why? I have nothing to do with Nott Factories." Daphne took the last bite of her lunch.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to know what is going on with them. But I don't like the idea of leaving you alone, until we have dealt with Flint properly. I still haven't heard from your father. Every time I owl him and ask to meet, he never responds." Theo finished his sandwich, stood, and grabbed his tie.

"Theo, Marcus can't get past your wards. Besides, he wouldn't dare try." Daphne stood to tie his tie for him.

Theo stood still until she was finished. He looked down at her. "Ok, I love you. Keep the phone I gave you, with you. Call if anything happens." He kissed her passionately, grabbed the suitcoat, and headed out the door.

Daphne walked to the doorway, and watched Theo head down the hall until he turned left, and was out of sight. She really did like the way he looked in a suit. She bit her bottom lip, thinking about whether she liked his butt in a suit or his jeans better. Daphne decided, she liked his butt with nothing on it the best. Then blushed slightly at her silent thought.

Once Theo got to his study, he grabbed some floo powder and went over to his fireplace. He rarely traveled this way, but he was technically Lord Nott now, so he would be able to enter the ministry through the floo network without having to use an outside entrance. The only change to the old system, the new Ministry had made was who was considered an elder. It use to be the oldest member of each wizarding family. Now, it was an elected group of members only twenty-eight strong. There had been people such as Lucius Malfoy, Christopher Flint, Dalton Greengrass, and Fredrick Macmillan, who the ministry had grandfathered in to save face and keep balance, but the rest were elected. No surprise, the only former Death Eater in the group was Malfoy and Arthur Weasley had received the largest number of votes. There had been talk of stripping the Pure-Bloods of their titles, but the Muggle Prime Minister had said doing so would cause concern with the Muggle population, who thought of those families as Nobility. So the titles had been left in place, along with most of the privileges they carried. He stepped in, threw the powder, and was off.

xXXx

Two o'clock came and went. Three o'clock was in the past. The time was approaching four, and Theo was getting very irritated still sitting in the waiting room of the Auror's Department. He had already been to the Magical Transportation Office, and argued for an hour with a fat man, who constantly stroked his mustache, about the missing shipment. The fat man had insisted there had been no mix up. According to the file on record, Theo had purchased the portkey and the insurance on June seventh, but on June seventeenth for some reason, he had come in and changed the location of the shipment's destination. The address given was an address to literally, nowhere. Which means the products disappeared and never reappeared. It might be possible to get a curse breaker to find a way to redo the spell, possibly retrieving the goods, but the chances were small and would be costly.

Theo had argued with the man, trying to get him to see reason. The notion of him sending his factories goods nowhere, was insane. The man continued to tell him, that it is no concern of his how people like Theo choose to do business. Theo had asked the man 'What do you mean, 'People like me?'' The man had chuckled, and shrugged saying 'Oh, you know.' Theo had finally lost his temper, when the man told him, since the portkey had worked as intended according to the contract, the Transportation Department would not be covering the cost of his lost goods, insurance or not. Theo had punched the man's wall, putting his fist through it, and stormed out. He knew he would be receiving a fine for the hole, but didn't care. Theo had gone straight to the department of Magical Law Enforcement, and was now waiting to speak with Auror Ronald Weasley, who had been assigned his case in the first place back in May, when the first shipment disappeared.

Theo was getting the impression the red haired Auror was purposely ignoring him. He had watched Ron come out of his office, go into another one, and return, three times now. Twice, they had made eye contact with each other. Ron would look away quickly, almost like the only reason he had looked toward the waiting room, was to see if Theo was still there. Just as Theo went up to the reception desk for the fourth time to complain, Ron finally came out of his office, and called him in.

Ron walked around his messy desk, and sat down. "Please Nott, take a seat."

Theo didn't like Ron's tone of voice, but tried to remind himself, the man was most likely busy, and to cut him some slack. That was what Daphne had texted him, about an hour ago. She was always positive, he loved that about her. So instead of snapping at Ron, he took a seat saying, "Thank you."

"What exactly are you hoping my department can do for you?" Ron asked, while trying to organize the mess on his desk.

"I am hoping you will find whoever is responsible for this, and put a stop to it." Theo looked at Weasley, and once again reminded himself to take a deep breath.

"The head of the Magical Transportation Department says you put a hole through his wall earlier, is that true?" Ron set his neatly stacked papers to one corner of his desk.

Theo ran his hand through his hair, "Yes, I am afraid that is true. I will pay for the damages, and have already apologized to the man. You must understand my frustration though. Why on earth would I change the location of my shipment, so I lose thousands of galleons worth of product?"

"Well I am sure I don't know, but that is what the contract says, isn't it?" Ron opened a desk drawer, and pulled out a form.

"I don't care what the contract he has says. I only have the original one from June seventh. I tell you, I made no change to it." Theo placed the contract on Ron's desk.

Ron took the contract, and gave it a glance. "Can anyone verify your where-abouts on June seventeenth?"

Theo gave Ron a scathing look, "I am sure my staff can account for most of my day, if not them, then my girlfriend can. Why?"

"Because Nott, you have no proof you didn't make the changes. The signatures are exactly the same." Ron handed the document back to Theo, along with a copy of the new one from the fat man downstairs.

Theo looked again at the signatures, it was scary how much they looked alike. If he didn't know any better, he would think he had signed it also. "I am telling you, I didn't sign this. It is utterly ridiculous to think I would want to sabotage my own business."

Ron took the paper back, as Theo passed it across his desk. "I can have someone look into it, in the next day or so, when some time opens up." Ron said it in a way, that meant he was ending the conversation. He pushed his chair back to stand.

"Not good enough Weasley."

Ron looked at Theo, surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

Theo moved to the edge of his seat, "I said, that is not good enough. You told me back in May, if something else happened, you would look into it yourself. You told me then, there was nothing for me to do, but hope it was an isolated incident. Well, it wasn't! Now I have had two shipments stolen from me, causing my factories to lose more money than I think you want to know about. Not to mention, the second shipment happened with a portkey, which means in some fashion, the ministry allowed it to happen."

"So you want me to put aside all the other cases I am working on, and focus on yours only." Ron scoffed, and pulled himself back up to his desk.

"Yes, it is what you promised in May. Nott Factories employs a lot of people. Whoever did this didn't just steal from me, they stole from all those people." Theo kept wringing his hands together to keep them from forming fists.

Ron pushed a form across, and set a quill on top of it. "You may fill out a formal request for help, but there is simply not enough to go on, and we are undermanned, and overworked."

"I put in a formal request back in May!" Theo stood up, he could feel his blood boiling, "That was when you got assigned the case."

"Well, put in another one! Our resources are limited, Nott. I currently have seven cases I am working on. I do not have the time to take on another one." Ron stood up as well, Theo was much taller than he was, but he wasn't going to have Nott looking down on him while he sat.

Theo shoved his hands in his pockets, "My case should already be one of the seven you are working on. It was never solved."

"Well, if you count yours than I have eight. Everyone wants results, not just you. I must conduct my investigations based on the order of the cases importance." Ron picked up the stack of folders indicating the case-load he had.

Theo took a deep breath, "Are you saying my case is not important?"

"Not as important as you might think it is. You have no power anymore, Nott." Ron crossed his arms across his chest.

"Power? Just what the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Theo truly hoped Ron wasn't about to make this about his father.

Ron smiled at him, he liked putting Slytherins in their place. "I mean, you might have been able to command people around before, but you can't now. I will get to your case when I can. If that is not soon enough for you, maybe you should use some of your money to hire a private investigator."

Theo had once told Daphne he hated Ron Weasley, she had convinced him he was only jealous of him. Right now, at this moment, he decided he did in fact, hate Ron Weasley. "How dare you. Hiring a private investigator does nothing for me, if the person doing it cannot be stopped. A private investigator cannot stop them, for that, I need this offices help."

"Oh, how does it feel to need something and not be able to get it?" Ron sat back down, "You may leave now Nott. Submit your request, and I will add it to my list. Until then, I have more deserving clients who need my help."

Theo slammed his fist on Ron's desk, "I deserve your help as much as anyone, Weasley. I will not let you bully me out of your office, because you can't get past your own childish prejudice."

Ron looked up at Theo, "Bully? You think I am bullying you? Nott, you have no idea what being bullied is like. But then again, why would you? You were always on the same side as the bullies."

Theo almost lost it. Who the hell did Ron think he was? Sure, Theo had seen Ron and his family get bullied while at school. Some of it was down right nasty. Theo may not know what being bullied was like. But he had endured abuse for nineteen years. He couldn't begin to list the broken bones, and hexs he had suffered. Besides, Ron wasn't worth his time.

"Mr. Weasley, I expect you do your job. I will fill out the request once again, as you have asked. However, my factories cannot afford to continue taking loses of this amount. It cuts into the main-stream of our entire way of life. Look around your office, almost everything in this room, Nott Factories supplied. I am asking for help, not just for me, but for my employees, who will have to work overtime and harder, to make up for this loss."

"I understand the need to stop whoever is behind this. As I have tried to explain, the department is busy. Your case will get the attention it deserves." Ron stood again, and walked over to his office door, opening it.

Theo ran his hand through his hair, "That means you intend to do nothing, doesn't it?"

"No, I intend to work on your case. I just said it will get the attention it deserves," Ron smiled, before continuing, "as much attention as the son of a Death Eater deserves." Ron motioned to the open door. "I will let you know when I have something. Good Day Nott."

There they were, the tightly made fists. Theo had to take several deep breaths to stop from knocking Ron down. When he finally spoke, it was through gritted teeth. "Lord Nott!"

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"My title, is Lord. You will address me as Lord Nott." Theo stepped closer to Ron, but not close enough to touch him. "I expect you to look into my case with the same vigor you just used in insulting me. If you do not give me results quickly, I will go to the department head, no the Minister himself, and let him know what a waste of office space you are!"

Theo stormed out of Ron's office, he needed to get as far away from the man as he could. Once back at the manor, he walked right past Daphne as she asked him how the meeting went. He went to their room, changed his clothes not speaking, grabbed his helmet, and leather jacket, and went out to the garage. Daphne had seen the look on his face, and knew things hadn't gone well. She followed him out to the garage, and watched him get on his bike. Theo put on his helmet, but before he fired his V-rod up, he noticed her standing in the doorway.

Theo got off the bike, and walked over to Daphne. "I need to ride, it didn't go well. I will tell you when I get back."

Daphne nodded. "Okay, I will keep dinner warm for you."

Theo kissed Daphne on the cheek. "Thank you." He turned, and walked back to his bike.

Daphne knew not to push, he would be more affectionate later, once he rode for a while. So, instead of pouting because the kiss was short, she smiled and hollered over the roar of the engine. "I love you Theodore Nott."

Theo smile at her, flipped his visor down, and took off. Daphne inhaled sharply at how fast he rode. She had thought many times of asking him to take her on another ride, it just hadn't come up. Maybe, this weekend she would pack a picnic, and ask him to take her back to their park.

xXXx

Pansy sat in the fanciest restaurant in Wizarding London. She had decided to wear stockings, thinking men Arthur's age liked that sort of thing, but now she was rethinking it. They itched and were hot. She wanted to go to the bathroom, and take them off. Stocking were something Pansy had only worn with other men, when she didn't plan to wear them for very long. She had notice Arthur check out her legs when he picked her up for their dinner date, so perhaps it was worth it.

She had him meet her at the Leaky Cauldron, she hadn't wanted him coming to the family estates to pick her up. Meeting him at her family home would have meant, him meeting her father, who would not have approved of her going on a date with someone twice her age. Ever since Draco had dumped her in their sixth year, her mother had been trying to find a suitable replacement for the Slytherin 'Prince'. She had convinced her, she could do it on her own, so for the remaining eighteen months of school, Pansy had tried to do just that. She had approached Theo with no luck. Blaise had shot her down. Adrian made it very clear he was not interested. Vincent was out of the question, and even if she did want Greg, he was too wrapped up with Millie to notice anyone else. Pansy had attempted, during her seventh year to throw herself at the sixth year boys, but they were all too scared of what was going on to be interested in a girl, at least for more than sex. She had no problems finding guys willing to satisfy her and take her mind off what was going on, because it took their minds off it also, and helped them sleep.

When everyone she had tried fell through, Pansy had desperately tried to get Draco back, but that was an utter disaster. Once the ashes had settled after the war, and she had been cleared of any silly charges the Ministry tried to pin on her, her mother went on a spree, of tiring to match make. She had sent her on dates with the sons from eight different families: Avery, Carrow, Fawley, Gaunt, Lestrange, Selwyn, Shafiq, and Traver.

Most of them, were at least five years older than her. Traver was two years younger, and Fawley four years younger, both still in school. None of them interested her in the slightest. Lestrange, and Carrow thought they could control her, turning her into their obedient puppet. Avery had been boring, and only wanted to talk about work. Shafiq was in love with another woman, and had only agreed to the date, so his parents would finally give in and let him have the woman he wanted. Toobad, out of all of them, he was the only one worth seeing again. Gaunt had been almost mute, for the entire dinner, she had to tell him what to do. Normally, Pansy liked a man she could control, but wanted one who knew when to take charge, that was not Gaunt. Selwyn and she fought the entire meal, but ended up in bed. She still met up with him, at least once a week if not more, for a roll in the sack. She like the way he pulled her hair, and told her to take it, while she begged for him to go harder.

Pansy had decided she was not interested in marrying a member of the sacred twenty-eight. Thereweren't many of them left she hadn't dated anyway. Besides, all the ones from her year in school, where spoken for. Including Longbottom. Pansy had made the decision she would find a Pure-Blood, or at least someone well off on her own. Arthur fit that bill nicely. Pure-Blood as far as anyone could tell, had plenty of money, and connections. The house was big enough for her. She didn't plan on giving him any children, so once his silly plan fell through and he was in Azkaban, the house and all his money would be hers. She would also get her inheritance. Her parents couldn't keep that from her. As long as she wed, she got another third. All she needed now, was Arthur to marry her before Nott found out who was behind the missing shipments, and had him locked up.

Pansy looked at Arthur realizing she had no idea what he was talking about, while she had been off day-dreaming. This was their fifth date, they all went about the same. He would meet her somewhere, take her to dinner, then attempt something romantic like a walk, which always ended with them back at his house in bed.

"I don't want dessert, Arthur." Pansy said, when there was a lull in his story.

Arthur looked up at her, "I thought you said, you liked the chocolate cake they have here?"

Pansy slowly slid her skirt up, until one of the garters holding her stockings up was showing. She slipped one finger under it, giving it a small tug, then let it snap back onto her thigh. She smiled as Arthur watched, breathing heavily and dropped his fork, when the elastic made the snapping noise on her skin. "What I want is not on the menu."

Arthur quickly waved the waiter over, and asked the man for the check. "I will get us back to my place as quickly as possible, my pet."

Pansy smiled slyly while taking a sip of her wine, when she noticed the bulge in his pants already. She had to admit, she liked what he had to offer. Being with an older man, at first had turned her off slightly, but once she experienced it, she realized he had more control than men her age, and learned to love it. Arthur could last as long as she needed him to, so she could be sufficiently satisfied before he flipped her over, getting on top, and showing her who was really in charge.

"I do hope the waiter hurries." Pansy licked her lips, "I am already so wet."

Pansy loved getting to him. If the waiter hadn't been on his way to the table that very moment with the check, she was certain Arthur would have taken he right there on the table. How fun would it be she wondered, to see just what it would take to get him so lustful he had to take her in public. As it was, he paid the check then stood, offered her his hand, and they left the restaurant. They had a fifteen floor lift ride back down to the lobby. She figured she was close to meeting her goal already, by the way he pushed her up against the wall and stuck his tongue in her mouth forcefully. Arthur fondled her breast with his right hand, sliding his left up her skirt, pushing her panties out of the way, and sticking his fingers in-between her folds.

"Merlin, you are wet for me, aren't you?" Arthur was almost out of breath, when the lift bell rang letting them know the next floor was the lobby.

Pansy straightened her skirt and blouse, but not before rewarding him with a firm rub of his hard cock through his pants. Just a little, to let him know she wanted him. As they stood waiting for the doors to open she started a conversation, to give him a moment, so he could walk. "You know my article will hit the papers in the morning. Front page."

Arthur smiled, and was thankful for the distraction, "Yes, I know. I only wish I could see his face when he reads it. Merlin, I wish I could have seen his face today when the shipment never arrived."

"You're certain the portkey worked, and the products didn't go to the originally intended location?" Pansy asked as she looped her arm in his.

Arthur took her left hand with his, and held it on his right forearm as they walked outside to apparate back to his house. "Of course, I am. I doubled checked with the school headmaster, pretending I was still an employee of Nott Factories. He confirmed the shipment did not arrive."

Pansy kissed his cheek; always the little things to keep him on the hook. "Good, then when the article does hit in the morning, it will be that much better."

Pansy just really hoped it stung Draco, as much as it would sting Theo. Unfortunately, it would also hit Blaise and Greg as badly. Blaise was use to tabloids trying to tear his mother down, but this would be the first time one tried to tear him down, since the end of the war. No doubt she would be hearing from Lady Zabini's lawyer first thing in the morning. Greg was the collateral damage. He had done his time, paid for the things he did or, at least for the things his father had done and he had been powerless to stop. He didn't really deserve to have his name run through the mud, but that was the thing about war, sometimes you had collateral damage. Nothing could be done about it. Perhaps, she should have taken Millie out to lunch before all of this; one last gesture of good will to the old classmate. The only one, who didn't abandon her. At least not until twenty months ago, when Greg got out of Azkaban and Millie became Mrs. Goyle. Yes, sometimes you had collateral damage.

xXXx

Rain tapped lightly on the balcony table. Millicent Goyle loved that sound, it was calming, soothing, almost hypnotic. Mornings like this, the ones after her husband hadn't slept well because of the nightmares, she liked to sit on the balcony of their spacious flat in Muggle London, and watch the sunrise while having a cup of tea. Greg would still be sleeping. She always made sure he got back to sleep, then she would stay up, waiting for the next nightmare to hit. Another one always did. He either had multiple, or none at all. Today she sat just inside with the doors open, so she could smell the rain and feel the fresh air, but not get wet. She was leaning up against the door frame, with her tea in her hand, and Greg's head on her lap. He had stirred in the bed when she first opened the doors, because of the rain. When she went to close them, saying she was sorry for waking him, he had gotten up telling her it was fine. Once she sat down to enjoy the rain and her tea, he laid on the floor and put his head on her lap. She stroked his hair and sipped her tea, until his breathing had slowed and became even, telling her he was asleep again.

Millie looked down at Greg, and couldn't believe the things the two of them had been through. They had been brought together because of lack of anyone else to talk to; simply tolerating one another during their first two years of school. Slowly, somewhere between second and third year, that tolerance had turned to a snarky, jabbing type of friendship. He would make teasing remarks about her weight, knowing his wasn't much better. She would tease him about his grades, while she struggled with her own. He would make comments about her acne, while using her acne cream, hoping to clear up his. She would give him crap about following Draco everywhere he went, while following Pansy like a puppy.

Somewhere between their fourth and fifth years, they both grew much taller and lost much of their weight. During their fifth year he had dared her to kiss him, so they both could get their first kiss out of the way. She took him up on it. Why not? What did she have to lose? That kiss turned into a dare for a second kiss and so on, until they were finding places to hide, and kiss without the need of a dare. Millie didn't know exactly when she fell in love with Greg Goyle, but she had. She didn't tell him of course, until he told her he loved her first. That didn't happen until sometime in their sixth year after he had a nightmare, while napping one Saturday in the common room, because Draco had kept him up really late the night before. She had held him, much like she was now, and he had told her he loved her.

The owl with the morning paper arrived, pulling Millie out of her daydream. Just as Millie untied the paper from the bird's foot, she heard a sharp knock on the front door of the flat. Millie summoned a pillow from the bed. She could only do simple summoning charms wandlessly, but that was enough for her. She placed the pillow under Greg's head, and stood up. When she made it to the front door and looked out, she was surprised to see Blaise standing there, soaking wet.

She opened the door. "Blaise, what in the name of Merlin? You're soaked to the bone. Come in."

"You guys could have found a place closer to Diagon Alley, you know." Blaise told her as he stepped in on the mat, and started to use his wand to dry himself off.

Millie handed him a towel for his hair. "Greg wanted to get as far away from Wizards as possible. Muggle's don't hate him."

"I know that Millie. It's just always a longer walk then I remember it being." Blaise dried his hair with the towel, and handed it back. "Is Greg awake?'

"No, he had a bad night. I finally got him back to sleep a little bit ago. Why?" She moved over to the counter to make more tea.

Blaise indicated to the paper she had tossed on the table. "Have you read that yet?"

Millie turned around, and looked at the paper, "No, it just arrived."

"Greg needs to see it." Blaise said, as he sat down at the table.

"What do I need see?" Greg asked from the kitchen doorway.

Blaise and Millie looked at the man standing in the doorway. The man, who had once been short and chubby, with a haircut that looked like he was entering military school. Now over six foot two, and well built. He still kept a high and tight haircut however, that didn't hide the salt and pepper look he now had. Greg hated that he was grey at twenty-two, but Millie said it made him look mature and handsome. His round face, that had once looked innocent when he smiled, was now chiseled and lined from years of stress and fear.

Millie walked over to her husband, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, I woke you my love."

"You didn't. The rain did." Greg went over to the table, and took a seat by Blaise. "Is there coffee?"

"No, I will make you some right now. Blaise would you like a cup of coffee?" Mille went over to the counter, and started making coffee.

Blaise picked up the paper to unfold it, "Yes, please. Thank you." He handed the paper to Greg. "You need to read this mate."

Greg took the paper and set it on the table, "Millie, honey, have seen my glasses?"

"You left them in the bathroom." Mille answered, while making the coffee.

Greg got up and left the room to get his glasses and a shirt.

Millie turned, and set the coffee down on the table, along with two cups. "Where is Tracey? The two of you have been inseparable lately."

Blaise picked up the coffee, pouring a cup. "She is off on a bachelorette weekend with Sally."

"That's right, the wedding is next week. I must make sure my dress still fits. I am afraid I may have put back on a pound or two." Millie patted her tummy, while Blaise shook his head.

"Millie you look fine. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen you look so vibrant. You almost glow lately." Blaise gave Millie a wink and took a sip of his coffee.

Greg walked back in the room, "I think she looks great." He sat at the table, picked up the paper and began reading.

The Headline on the paper said: **ARE THE BAD BOYS BACK?**

Greg looked at the head-line, then back at Blaise and raised his eyes brows. Blaise only nodded and motioned with his hand as if to say, 'Go on, read it.'

"Well, I think I am going to get dressed." Millie kissed Greg on the forehead while he read, and left the room.

After a few minuets, Blaise began pacing around the kitchen. He forgot how much slower Greg read, than he did. Greg had a knack for running his clubs; he had always thrown the best parties in the common room. However, he had always brought the paperwork, and legal forms to Blaise, until Millie had picked up on how to run the books. He had became a very successful business man, but still needed help with numbers and documents. No matter how hard Greg tried, he just wasn't the smartest man.

The article started out, _'It is interesting, isn't it, how no Muggles or Muggle borns were attacked until twenty months ago. The same time Greg Goyle was released from Azkaban.'_

Only a few people had reported attacks, and there had been no proof it was Death Eater related. But Pansy didn't mention that.

The article then went on to say, _'Although, Zabini and Nott hadn't officially taken up with the Dark Lord, neither had they officially taken up with Potter.'_

She failed to mention, the fact that both Theo and Blaise fought for Potter during the battle of Hogwarts, and that both had secretly passed information on to Neville Longbottom, while at school. The war was so fresh still and the wounds not yet healed, it was easy for people to forget about the good done by the those being accused of Death Eater activity.

Pansy suggested, Draco masterminded a scheme to open the Muggle Night Clubs under Greg's name, to throw people off and then get all four of the Bad Boys to invest.

She posed the question, _'Now, what do three of the wealthiest wizards in Britain need with more money? More so, why not take that money, and put it to good use helping people devastated by the war? Instead, Zabini, Nott, and Malfoy, have taken their profits from the ventures and put it in separate accounts, aside from personal and family ones.'_

Pansy's claim the three had set up new accounts, wasn't untrue she just didn't mention the real reasons. Blaise had set up a new vault so he could start forming his own business. He had always lived off his mother's fame and wanted something of his own. Draco had set up a new vault trying to distance himself from his father. Theo, closed his father's personal vault, adding it contents to the family one then had set up a new vault intending to turn it over one day to the son he hoped Daphne and he would one day have. Not unlike what every other Pure-Blood man did as far back as people could remember. Most did so once they had a son, however. Theo was just being optimistic.

Pansy suggested in her article, _'Are the Bad Boys using the new vaults as a way of hiding the money and funding a 'New Death Eater Movement?''_

The article asked the question, _'Was setting up the clubs in Muggle London, a way to supply them with endless amounts of unknowing patrons, who could also double as victims, if a new movement is their plan?'_

To get her point across she reminded people of how easily, the five Slytherin seventh year males had cursed, and hexed students during that terrible year at Hogwarts. All the upper classmen, fifth years and up, were expected to practice the dark arts. Some refused, others were unable to do it. Many did, but found ways to control the damage. Theo, Blaise, and Draco had been among those able to control the curses, making it so they did barely any damage. Vincent had enjoyed what they were doing, and didn't care if he hurt people.

Greg had become good at it, but not because he wanted to. He had been driven by fear. Fear of what would happen to him, or Millie if he refused. The summer before his seventh year, Greg and Theo both had been taken to the Dark Lord to get the mark, Theo had been strong enough to hold out, but Greg had broken. Greg was physically strong, but never the best wizard, or that strong mentally. It hadn't taken much to break him. He had spent the first few months of his seventh year being hexed and cursed himself, because he couldn't perform a curse. Once he finally got one right, he had an even harder time controlling it. He had unwittingly become one of the most feared seventh-years, by the younger students. Had anyone known how he broke down in Millie's arms every night from the grief of the things he had done, they might have had more sympathy for him.

Pansy reminded everyone of what lay beneath the well tailored sleeves of both Draco and Greg. She also made sure to mention that although, both Goyle and Malfoy had promised to change their ways and have more tolerance, Greg had married a Pure-Blood from the sacred twenty-eight two days after his release. Draco was poised to marry one, the Wizarding world was just waiting on the engagement announcement.

 _'Not really changing their ways or moving on, is it?'_ Pansy had asked.

She also reminded her readers of the article from a few weeks ago about Nott, _'Guess he isn't really changing from his father's ways either, is he? Has he willingly sabotaged his own business for the cause, with not one, but two shipments intended to help Muggles, gone missing? Must be why he fired Arthur Prince as soon as he took over. Everyone knows Prince had supported Potter during the war.'_ You could almost hear Pansy laughing, while reading the words.

Finally Greg set the paper down, and took his glasses off. He looked like he was going to throw up. "She is going to ruin me, Blaise. What the hell did I ever do to Pansy?"

Blaise sat back down, "I don't think you are the target. I think Theo and Draco are. You and I just got caught in the cross-hairs."

"She claims there were attacks on Muggles around the same time I got out of Azkaban. I haven't attacked anyone. Quite the other way around, actually." Greg ran his hands through his hair.

"It doesn't help that you hide away from everyone, Greg. Since no one has seen you, no one can disclaim Pansy's accusations." Blaise moved the paper closer to him, and started looking back over the article. "It really doesn't help that all of this is rubbish, unprovable rubbish."

"I can't have this, not now." Greg stood up, bracing himself on the table, still feeling sick. "Millie can't have the stress right now. She's pregnant."

Blaise looked at his friend, and smiled. "That is great news Greg. Congratulations."

"Thank you, mate. She is really excited about starting our family. Of course, that means she will have to take a step back from helping out at the clubs."

Blaise started tapping his fingers on the table, thinking. "My mother's lawyer will take care of my part in the article, he is already working on a lawsuit against Pansy unless she retracts what she said."

"Good, at least she will have to eat her words about one of us. That might help people realize the truth about the rest." Greg finally, felt well enough to sit back down.

"You could release the financial records from the clubs to the prophet, at least showing what you're earning, and where it is going. Millie being pregnant, brings me to something I have been wanting to talk to you about." Blaise took a sip of his coffee.

Greg finally poured a cup for himself. "What's that?"

"I would like to pool my profits with yours, and go into business with you. I would like to be partners. That way, you could expand to Italy, maybe other places, too. I could also do the books for Millie when she needs to rest." Blaise set his cup down, waiting for Greg to respond. "I could ask the lawyer to include my business partner in the lawsuit."

Greg smiled brightly, "I would love to. Wait, are you finally ready to settle down?"

"Something like that." Blaise took a sip of his coffee, and gave Greg a sly smile.


	19. When A Door Closes

**A/N To my guest reviewer on April 1st, Thank you so much. I have really been working hard on this, and love hearing that it is turning out well. To I love music, Thank you for your continued support and advise. I always love reading your work, so advise from you is gold.**

 **Warning, you may want a tissue.**

 **This entire chapter takes place in-between Theo's 5th and 6th years at Hogwarts.**

Chapter 19: When a Door Closes

 _Last day of fifth year (June 30)_

 _The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at platform nine and three quarters. Clair stood on the platform waiting patiently for Theodore to arrive. When Tim received Theodore's letter the day before, asking if he could stay with them because of his father's incarceration, Tim had written back without hesitation, to say yes. Clair hadn't seen Theodore since he was eleven. She was certain he was much taller now, but had not expected the six foot, two inch sixteen year old wizard, who bounded up to her, picked her up off the ground, and twirled her around._

 _"Theodore, put me down, now." Clair said breathlessly. She was happy to see him too, but didn't want to throw up all over him._

 _Theodore did as he was asked, "It is so good to see you Clair. Thank you so much for coming."_

 _Clair smiled at Theodore, and rubbed her pregnant belly. "Of course, we came, Love. Tim is very excited to have you staying with us this summer." Clair noticed the beautiful blond who stood beside Theodore and took his hand in hers. "Daphne?"_

 _Daphne blushed, "Yes, ma'am. It is good to see you again."_

 _Clair reached out and gave Daphne a hug. When she let go, she took Daphne's hands in hers. "You are stunning, Daphne. I always knew you and Theodore would end up together."_

 _Daphne pushed some of her hair behind her ear and blushed. "I see you and Tim are expecting."_

 _Clair rubbed her tummy again. "Oh yes, I am in my seventh month. Baby Madison is due in September, right after you head back to school."_

 _"Where is Tim?" Theodore looked around the platform for the healer, he had exchanged letters with for the last three years._

 _"He went to find your trunk." Clair pointed in the direction where the porters off loaded the students trunks. "I am afraid he wants to get home quickly. After reading your letter, he is a little paranoid."_

 _"Teddy, I see Mum and Daddy. I am going, bye." A little brunette, who Clair hadn't noticed at first, started to run off._

 _Theodore spun around. "Hey you, come back here. You know I am in charge, until your mum and dad get to you. You don't just go running off."_

 _The brunette stuck her tongue out, "I am fourteen now, Teddy."_

 _"Well maybe, I want a hug goodbye." Theodore pulled the smaller girl into his arms and gave her a hug. "Stay out of trouble this summer, Tori."_

 _Astoria's head barely made it past Theodore's stomach. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. "I will, but we will see you in like, two weeks." Astoria pulled out of his embrace, and ran off in the direction of her parents._

 _"Teddy?" Clair giggled quietly, at the nickname._

 _Theodore looked down at Clair, "Don't get any ideas. Astoria is the only person on the planet, I allow to call me that." He continued to watch her, until she was safely with her parents. "I love that kid."_

 _"Isn't he a good big brother?" Daphne took Theodore's hand back in hers._

 _Clair shook her head at Theodore, "That was little Astoria. Wow, has she grown up."_

 _"Yes, she has. Oh, Mum and Dad are coming this way. I have to go, Theo." Daphne wrapped her arms around Theodore's neck, and lifted up on her toes, to kiss him goodbye._

 _Theodore pulled her close to him and kissed her, a little more passionately than he should have in front of her father. When he heard Lord Greengrass clear his throat, he pulled away and rubbed Daphne's nose with his._

 _Dalton Greengrass stepped close to Theodore, and offered his hand to the young wizard. "Theodore, I hope you found a safe place to spend the summer."_

 _Theodore shook Lord Greengrass's hand, "Yes, Sir. This is Clair Thompson, sorry... Clair Hamilton. She was my governess growing up. She and her husband have offered to let me stay with them."_

 _Dalton turned his attention to the pregnant woman, who stood beside Theodore. "Mrs. Hamilton." He took Clair's hand and kissing the back of it. "Please, take good care of this young man. He is very important to my daughter."_

 _"I intend to, Lord Greengrass. He is pretty important to me, as well." Clair smiled warmly. Although she was very curious why a man, who seemed to care about Theodore, would have refused to take him in the first place._

 _"Well, Daphne, say goodbye. We must be off." Lord Greengrass turned to leave, then paused a moment. "Theodore." He nodded to Theodore, then walked over to his wife and younger daughter._

 _"Sir." Theodore beamed at the interaction between Lord Greengrass and himself. He thought it was a great step forward, as he turned back to Daphne and pulled her into a tight embrace. While he held her tightly, Theodore whispered, "I will write as soon as I get to Clair's house, so you have the address. I love you, Daphne Rene Greengrass. I always will."_

 _Daphne couldn't help how her heart leaped, when she heard Theodore tell her he loved her, or control the huge smile on her face. "I love you, Theodore William Nott. I always have."_

 _Even though he knew he should let go, Theodore kissed Daphne again, anyway. Lord Greengrass broke them up after a few seconds, "Daphne, let's go."_

 _Reluctantly the young couple pulled apart, and Daphne moved toward her parents. "Two weeks my love, two weeks." Then she blew Theodore a kiss._

 _xXXx_

 _After a stop for lunch in Diagon Alley, Clair took Theodore upstairs to a small bedroom, on the second floor of her and Tim's house. He looked around the room and smiled at the way Clair had it decorated. It had all the things Theodore loved. The walls were blue. The sheets white. There were posters of his favorite bands on the wall along with his favorite Quidditch team. Tim had put his trunk at the foot of the bed, and his broom leaned up against the wall by the closet. On the dresser, were pictures of his mother and Daphne._

 _"When did you have time to do this?" Theodore asked Clair, while he looked at the picture of Daphne, from today on the platform. She was blowing him a kiss._

 _"I stayed up late last night doing most of it. Tim finished up, while we were having lunch. The room was already blue." Clair stood in the doorway and happily rubbed her tummy._

 _Theodore put his bookbag on the bed, walked over to Clair and gave her a hug. "Thank you Clair, this is brilliant."_

 _Clair kissed Theodore on the cheek. "Anytime Love, anytime. I will let you get settled. Dinner should be ready around six."_

 _Clair went downstairs, as Theodore started to unpack his clothes. He had no desire to go by Nott Manor, so he would have to make due with what he had. He had the key to his personal vault, so anything that needed to be replaced he could buy new. As long as he had someone over the age of seventeen with him, Gringotts would allow him access to his money. Theodore just wasn't sure how much was in his personal vault. Father had never let him get in it before. He hoped that didn't mean it was empty. As long as there was enough to buy his books for next year and new school robes, he could figure out the rest later._

 _Once Theodore had his clothes put away, he was left with a small pile of clothes, he knew he had already out grown. He sat down at the small desk in the room, to write to Daphne._

 _Hello My Love,_

 _Clair had a room all set up for me. I think this summer is going to go well. I will ask her at dinner to take me to Gringotts in the morning. I am going to need some new clothes to get through the summer. Most of my pants are too short, already. I wonder how much taller I am going to get? Father is six foot five._

 _Did you get that new canopy for your bed, you were hoping for?_

 _Two weeks didn't sound very long, while saying goodbye this afternoon, but now it seems like a really long time. I will let you know when Clair and I go clothes shopping. Maybe we can meet for lunch._

 _I love you Daphne._

 _Forever yours, Theo._

 _Theodore went downstairs after he wrote his quick letter to Daphne, to see if he could borrow Clair's owl. After he sent his letter off, he sat down to dinner with Tim and Clair._

 _"Theodore tell me, have the books I have been sending, done you any good?" Tim asked, in between bites of parmesan chicken._

 _Theodore swallowed, it took a moment to resist the urge to stand up, before he answered. It had been drilled into him his entire life, he was to stand before addressing his father. "Yes, Sir. They have really helped a lot."_

 _Tim waved his hand in front of him, "Theodore, you don't have to call me sir. Tim is fine."_

 _Theodore sat in silence for a moment. He wasn't really sure how to react. For almost seventeen years in a formal situation, like at the dinner table, or in front of other people, he was to address his father, or any man, as sir or their title if they had one. Theodore took a deep breath. "Yes Sir,... I mean, Tim. You will have to give me time to get use to that."_

 _"Not to worry, I won't get mad if you call me Sir. I might look around for my boss, though." Tim gave Theodore a smile, then winked at Clair._

 _Theodore laughed for the first time he could remember, while not at Hogwarts, Theodore laughed at the dinner table! He went off to bed that night sure he had made the right choice in writing to Tim. He wished he knew the reason Lord Greengrass had told him no. He had said, 'it would become clear in the days to come.' Theodore took his time in the shower, while he thought about what might happen in the 'days to come.' The bathroom was down the hall from Theodore's room. It would be the bathroom Tim and Clair would turn into Madison's, once she was born. He was thankful he had his robe and shower supplies from school. The bathroom was already decorated for a little girl with pink flowers all over it. Theodore didn't mind. He only needed this room to shower, shave, brush his teeth and use the toilet. Everything else, he could do in his room. While he was in the shower, Clair had set tea and cookies on his night stand. Theodore smiled, while he looked at the little Danish sugar cookies, the same ones she used to sneak to him when he was little._

 _He crawled into bed after a cup of tea and a couple chapters of a novel he had been reading, a Muggle book called Sherlock Holmes. Theodore snuggled up to the pillow he still had; the one Daphne had given him back in third year. Since then, he had figured out how to charm it, so it still smelled like her. He fell asleep that night for the first time in two and half years, while not at school without soaking the pillow in tears, caused by hexes or his father's fists._

 _xXXx_

 _July 1st_

 _The following morning, Clair took Theodore to Gringotts. It took awhile to get things straightened out, but eventually Theodore wound his way down to vault 2332 with a goblin, to open his personal vault for the first time. Theodore held his breath as the goblin put in his key and opened the door. Unsure of what he would find inside, he slowly walked in while the goblin waited behind the door to give him privacy. Theodore was surprised to find the vault was not empty, as he half expected it would be. He estimated there was at least sixty thousand galleons in the vault, maybe more. All his. This would be his allowance from over the years, money from his grandmother, or from friends of his father when they didn't know what else to give as a gift. He also noticed most of his mothers jewelry and personal valuables. It made him angry, to think his father didn't want any of it. But, perhaps his father figured he would have need of it one day, when he finally wed._

 _Theodore opened the small, black, velvet bag Clair had given him, and filled it up. He wasn't sure how much he would need. This would honestly be the first time Theodore had to purchase things for himself, other than sweets, and whatnot in Hogsmead. He normally spent thirty to forty galleons on a Hogsmead weekend. So for books, robes, new clothes, and personal items, as well as having money for the first part of the term, Theodore figured two thousand should be enough. He probably estimated a little high, but he had no idea how much shoes or school robes cost._

 _Once they arrived home, after they made a stop so Theodore could buy just a few personal items he needed and get lunch, Theodore was excited to see a letter waited for him on his bed. It had Daphne's beautiful handwriting on the outside. He ripped it open before he put his purchases away._

 _Hi, Handsome._

 _No, I didn't get the new canopy I had asked for._

 _I miss you more than you know._

 _Two weeks does sound like a very long time. Daddy wants us all downstairs, I will continue after I find out what he wants..._

 _I hate my father! He just told us, we are moving to France. Theo, we leave in two days! I can't believe this! He is the most terrible man, ever! Astoria, and I just spent the last three hours crying and arguing with him. His mind is made up, there is no changing it._

 _Oh, Merlin, the thought of not being with you, next year at school, is killing me! Did I mention, I hate my father. He let us plan a picnic in two weeks. Allowed us to make plans, and get excited about you coming over, and spending the entire day at the estates, and the whole time he planned on us not being here. Oh God, I just realized I won't see you in two weeks! Great, now I am crying again!_

 _Please, continue to write me. I can't bear the thought of you forgetting me. I promise to write you every day._

 _I love you Theodore. Always have. Always will._

 _Your Baby, Daphne._

 _Theodore was stunned. He reread the letter five times. He thought he must have missed something. Daphne couldn't be leaving England, could she? He sat on the bed, too numb, to move, to think, to even write her back. He didn't even know how he felt: he was angry, sad, scared. All of them, and none of them. Theodore didn't know how long he sat there, until Tim knocked on the door frame._

 _"May I come in?" Tim stood just outside the door._

 _Theodore shook his head yes, but didn't look up._

 _Tim walked partway in the room. "Do you like to be called, Theodore, Ted, Teddy, something else? I just don't want to call you something that bothers you."_

 _Theodore looked over at Tim, finally. "I hate Ted and Teddy makes me feel like I am five. Theo or Theodore is fine."_

 _Tim nodded, "Okay, Theo. May I sit?" Tim stood by the bed and waited for Theodore to answer him._

 _Theodore nodded yes, and took a deep, shaky breath. He told himself to calm down. As angry as he was, Tim was not to blame._

 _"What's wrong Theo. Can you tell me?" Tim could tell by Theodore's white knuckles while he clinched his fists; something was most defiantly wrong._

 _Theodore looked at Tim, and handed him the letter._

 _Tim read it over. Once he was finished, he folded it in half, leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "This is difficult news to get." Tim paused a moment. He was barely ready to father a baby, and suddenly found himself in a position where he needed to father a heart-broken teenage boy. "I truly wish I had something comforting to offer you. But I am afraid there is little I can say which will take away the emotions you are feeling right now."_

 _Theodore let out the deep breath he had held willing himself to not blow up. "Why didn't he just tell me the truth when I wrote to him?"_

 _"Perhaps, he hadn't fully made up his mind." Tim notice the look Theodore shot him, a look that said, 'Bull shit.' "You know Theo, maybe he was still working out the details, and didn't want you telling Daphne."_

 _Theodore shrugged, but accepted that it made sense. "But why, why are they leaving? That part I don't understand."_

 _Tim looked at the letter again, like it would have the answers. "Theo, why did you ask to stay with us?"_

 _Theodore looked worried, "Do you not want me here, Sir?"_

 _"No, no, that's not it. I am happy you're here, but what was the reason you asked?" Tim turned on the bed, so he faced Theodore._

 _"So the Death Eaters couldn't find me as easily. I didn't want them trying to replace my father with me." Theodore ran his fingers through his hair._

 _Tim raised his eyebrows at Theodore, "Do you think that might be a part of the reason? Lord Greengrass has three women he has to protect. All he can do as a father and husband is what he thinks is best for his family. What is best, does not always make everyone happy."_

 _Theodore looked at the picture of Daphne on his nightstand. "Why would the Death Eaters be after Daphne?"_

 _Tim took a deep breath, "Think about it Theodore. If they might want you to replace your father, is it Daphne who they would be after?"_

 _"Lord Greengrass!" Theodore looked at Tim like a light bulb just turned on. "They want Lord Greengrass. Don't they?"_

 _"That would be my guess. He is a prominent, wealthy Pure-Blood. He most likely doesn't want to join any more than you do. But with a wife and two daughters to protect, he probably thought a move was the best way to do that." Tim put his hand on Theodore's shoulder. "There is a war coming Theo. I know you feel it. The question is when, and what side will each person end up on?"_

 _Theodore nodded to Tim that he understood. "What about your wife and daughter? How will you protect them if you're protecting me?"_

 _Tim smiled at Theodore, "Right now Theo, they don't want me. I am nobody to the Death Eaters. Just a Half-Blood from America, not even on their radar yet. But once you're back on the train headed to school, and the baby is born, I am taking Clair and Madison to Tennessee. I still have a brother there. I will be coming back. St. Mungo's is going to need healers."_

 _"You will just leave them there?" Theodore made a face to show he didn't like that idea._

 _Tim laughed nervously, "No, I will go back and forth; a month here, a month there, as long as it is safe to do so. When it's not, I will have to make a choice; stay in Britain and fight, or stay in the US."_

 _Theodore rubbed his hands on his thighs, "I suppose, I need to write back. I just don't know what to say."_

 _Tim rubbed his face with his hands, "Might I sugges, you start with 'I love you'. Make sure she understands you're not mad at her. Other than that just, tell her what's on your mind. While doing that, keep in mind this is not the end of your story, just an 'intermission' if you will." Tim clapped Theodore on the back. "I promise you, yours and Daphne's story does not end here, unless you want it to."_

 _Theodore looked at Tim and smiled, "I don't want it to end. Thank you, Tim."_

 _"Anytime. Listen, Clair was pretty tired after your shopping trip and wants to go to bed early. I was thinking we could get takeout, and watch a movie. What do you think?" Tim stood, to leave Theodore alone for awhile._

 _Theodore scrunched up his nose, "A movie?"_

 _Tim chuckled, "I keep forgetting. My mother was a Muggle, so I grew up with television, and movies. Clair and I have a Muggle television, and I have a whole collection of movies. Come downstairs when you're ready and I will show what they are."_

 _"Sounds good. Can we have pizza? My father never let us. It's not something proper Pure-Bloods would eat." Theodore stood up and walked over to his desk._

 _Tim clapped his hands. "Anything you want. I will go order it now." Tim left the room and headed downstairs._

 _Theodore went to his desk and pulled out a parchment. It took him several attempts to start the letter, but finally he finished one he was happy with._

 _Hello My Love,_

 _I love you Daphne, with all that I am and all that I will be. Please, always know that._

 _You don't hate your father. Neither do I. I want to, badly. I want nothing more than to hate him for moving you away from me. But as much I want to, and as easy as it would be, I don't. He just wants to take care of you and Tori._

 _Daphne, do you remember the conversation we had, when I told you I asked Clair to take me in? Do you remember the reason I asked? The Death Eaters, of course you remember. Baby, a change is happening, 'You can feel it in the air'. Your words my love, and you were right. I don't know what the next year holds or the year after that, but this I do know, I want you to be safe. I need you to be safe. If your being safe, means you have to be far away from me, than so be it._

 _I promise I will write every day. I promise I will never forget you. How could I, you're my whole life. This is not the end Baby, far from it._

 _Perhaps, your father would allow us to see each other tomorrow, to say goodbye. Would you ask,_

 _I love you._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _Theodore went downstairs and sent his letter. Tim showed him all about television and DVD's. Theodore picked out an action movie about an adventurer looking for The Lost Ark, he hoped it would take his mind off Daphne's letter. He had his first pepperoni pizza, and discovered he liked pepperoni and movies._

 _xXXx_

 _July 2nd_

 _The following morning, Theodore received Daphne's response before he was out of bed._

 _Hi Handsome,_

 _I asked Daddy if we could meet and say goodbye today, before we leave. He said no. He says we had a good enough goodbye on the platform. I am so sorry, Theo. I know you said I don't really hate him and I probably don't, but I am just so mad, that I told him I hate him. Anyway, we leave in a few hours. I will write again once we are in France. I have no idea how long it will take for letters to get to you, but I will send one as soon as I can._

 _I miss you so much already!_

 _I Love you!_

 _Your Baby, Daphne_

 _Theodore couldn't help the lump he got in his throat and the anger he felt. It wouldn't have been that hard for Lord Greengrass to apparate himself and Daphne to Clair's house, just for five minutes. Sure they had a nice goodbye at the platform, but had Theodore known it was goodbye for a longer then two weeks, he wouldn't have let go so quickly. He looked over the letter and realized he didn't have much time to write back before they would be gone, and the owl might not be able to find her. So he jumped out of bed and wrote quickly. He told her, he loved her, and that it would be ok. He mentioned he wished they had a longer goodbye, but that would make the hello one day, that much better. He wrote, 'oh, yes! There will be a hello, I am not letting this be the end.' Quickly Theodore ran downstairs and sent his letter off. He stood and watched through the kitchen window as the owl disappeared, as Clair came in._

 _"Writing to Daphne, again?" Clair asked, as she poured herself a glass of milk._

 _Theodore turned around, and ran his hand through his hair, as he sat at the table. "Yeah. Her father didn't agree to let us see each other again before they leave for France. I wanted to write, before they left."_

 _Clair set a glass of milk in front of Theodore, then poured another one. "I am sorry Love. I am sure he isjust very busy trying to get things in order."_

 _"I suppose." Theodore put his face in his hands, his elbows rested on the table, and sighed heavily._

 _Clair put her arms around Theodore's shoulders, and hugged him tightly. "Oh Love. Is there anything I can do?"_

 _Theodore rubbed his face with his hands, "Can you can tell me how to kill 'you know who', so I can pass the information on to Potter?"_

 _Clair let out a small chuckle, "I wish I knew. I really wish I knew."_

 _xXXx_

 _July 6th_

 _Three days past, before Theodore received the next letter from Daphne. During that time, Clair had taken him to get new clothes for the summer. They had started in Diagon Alley, but were surprised by how many shops had already closed up. Theodore wondered, how in the world all the students would buy all the things they needed for school._

 _He thought at one point, he had seen Draco with some older wizards. But when he hollered his name, the blond he shouted at ignored him, and went down the stairs that led to Knock Turn Alley. Theodore decided to put it out of his mind; must not have been his friend. Draco wouldn't have ignored him. Would he?_

 _After a half-hour, Clair decided they would have better luck in Muggle shops. She had Theodore exchange some of his money for Muggle currency, and they left Diagon Alley. She told him to wait until closer to the start of the next school term before he got new shoes and school robes._

" _Who knows how much taller you will be by then." Clair told him, while he paid for his very first pair of jeans. "Besides," She continued, "I remember, having a heck of a time keeping shoes on your feet in the summer. You would always kick them off and run around barefoot."_

 _Theodore laughed, while he paid the cute Muggle clerk, who couldn't take her eyes off him. "I still like to kick them off, Clair. I suppose I haven't changed that much."_

 _Once they were back at Clair's house, Theodore took his purchases upstairs. He noticed the owl in the window, as soon as he opened the door. Theodore threw the clothes on the bed, and grabbed the letter. He was so excited he almost forgot to give the owl a treat. Theodore pushed the bag of clothes out of the way, and laid on his stomach on the bed to read Daphne's letter._

 _Hello Handsome,_

 _Well, we are finally settled in, somewhat. Daddy says this place is only temporary, because the cottage he bought is not yet ready. So we will only be here for a couple of weeks. He says not to unpack much, since we will only have to repack it._

 _Tori hates it here. She has been pouting since we left. Honestly, so have I. It's pretty enough I suppose. But I can't stop crying, or thinking about how much I miss you._

 _Daddy keeps yelling at both of us to snap out of it. He says 'all that pouting and tears will not change my mind, so best to make do.' How can he be so blasé about this? Oh, Theo I am sorry, but I really do think I hate him._

 _Mum is no better. She keeps telling us how everything will work out, and then gives us tea. Like tea and cookies will somehow magically transport me back to you._

 _I know you're right, and this is not the end. I am sure my mother is right, and I will make new friends. I know Daddy is only doing what he thinks is best to keep Tori and me safe. I know you love me, and always will. Somehow though, those thoughts don't help me sleep, or stop the tears._

 _Write soon, I love you Theodore. So much._

 _Your Baby, Daphne._

 _Theodore reread the letter several times, his smile got bigger each time he read it. He couldn't believe how much he needed the letter from her, and how good reading it made him feel. He quickly wrote her back and sent it off._

 _That night at dinner, Tim presented Theodore with an early birthday present, since they would be in the states in September, when Theodore turned seventeen. A tawney barn owl, Theodore named Mars. Theodore petted the owl happily, excited he finally had his own owl and no longer would have to borrow Clair's and send it off on long journeys to France._

 _xXXx_

 _July 20th_

 _By the twentieth of July, Theodore had written to Daphne every day. He had to hold the letters until his owl returned, and then give him a day off, before he sent him back out with the new stack. He told her everything he could think of. In-between writing to her, Theodore kept himself busy. He watched Muggle tv and started to make his way through Tim's movie collection. He took walks and spent time drawing. He read and practiced making potions. Theodore took his broom out everyday and practiced for hours. He had gotten really fast and thought he might join his house racing team to keep himself busy next year, since Daphne would be gone. He even thought it might be time to upgrade his Nimbus 2000 to a Firebolt. But speed was not the only part of racing, agility and timing were just as important. Theodore decided to ask Tim to take him to a course to see how he did, on his next day off from the hospital, before he dropped three hundred galleons on a new broom._

 _As he walked back up the hill to the little house he had fallen in love with, Theodore chanted to himself over, and over, 'There will be a letter today. There will be a letter today.' He had not heard from Daphne since July sixth, and had started to get depressed. The closer he got to the house, the more excited he got at the prospect there would be a letter. He ran the last few feet to the front door, up the stairs, and into his room. But there was no owl in the window, except Mars. Theodore looked around the room, no letter on the floor or on the bed. He dropped his broom on the floor and fell to his knees. His heart pounded so hard, he thought it might explode. Theodore had already gone through every emotion a young wizard in this situation could. He had been mad, hurt, scared, unsure, and depressed. What was left? Theodore looked at the picture on his nightstand and watched Daphne blow him a kiss several times, before he stood and walked over to it._

 _He held the picture in his hands, and watched his tear-drops hit the glass. "Why haven't you written Baby?" But the blond bombshell in the picture just smiled, and blew him another kiss._

 _xXXx_

 _August 4th_

 _Tim came downstairs, and walked back in the kitchen. "He is not in his room. Clair, I can't find him."_

 _"He was here a little while ago." Clair looked out the window at the rain. "Where would he have gone in this weather?"_

 _Tim shook his head back and forth, "I have no idea." He grabbed his wand, and headed for the frontdoor. "Would you please keep dinner warm Babe, I am going to go look for him."_

 _Tim walked around the neighborhood while he used his wand as an umbrella. When he got to the park at the end of the street, three blocks over he saw Theodore on the merry-go-round, soaked from the rain. The young wizard didn't look up when Tim sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a few minuets. Tim just let Theodore cry and pretended not to notice._

 _After a few minutes, when Theodore finally looked at him, Tim asked, "You still haven't heard from her, have you?"_

 _Theodore shook his head, no. "I don't even know what it is I did. I keep apologizing, though._ _I just don't know what for."_

 _"I am sure you didn't do anything, Theo. Who knows why you're not getting any letters. They could be getting lost or stopped. Perhaps she is busy or not settled, yet." Tim tried to give Theodore a reassuring smile._

 _Theodore just wiped at his tears, but since rain dripped down his face from his hair, it did little good. "It hurts Tim, so bad. She was...she was the only person, who...who ever loved me." Theodore looked at his feet. "Now, I have lost her."_

 _Tim's heart broke, "I am sure your mother loved you very much, Theo."_

 _"She died when I was four Tim, I barely remember her." Theodore didn't mean to snap at Tim, but it was true. He had almost no memories of his mother, and most of the ones he did have, were from pictures or stories from Clair. Theodore took a deep breath. "I think my father doesn't even like me." He looked back at his feet. "I feel so alone." Theodore wrapped his arms around his chest. "I am so tired of feeling this way. I am angry one minute, sad the next. I just...I just want it to go away."_

 _Tim put his arm around Theodore. "Clair loves you very much, and so do I, son." Tim held Theodore a little tighter, as he noticed the teenager relaxed and leaned into him. "I know it's not the same kind of love you got from Daphne, but you're not alone, Theo. You will never be alone."_

 _xXXx_

 _August 11th_

 _A week later, Theodore returned to the house, after he practiced on his new racing-broom. Tim had taken him to the practice course, and he decided a new broom was in order if he was to make the team. Tim had to order the new broom, since the shop was closed temporarily in Diagon Alley. It had finally arrived, three days ago. Theodore still needed to get use to the speed of the new Firebolt, but loved the way it felt. He went up to his room to grab his shower stuff and get cleaned up. He almost didn't notice the letter on his window sill, since he no longer looked everytime he walked in._

 _Once he did however, he dropped everything from his hands onto the floor, and ran over to the window. It wasn't Daphne's hand writing, but her father's. Theodore noticed the return address was for the French Ministry, not a residence. He hoped for the best, broke the seal, and opened it up._

 _Mr. Nott,_

 _By now, I am sure you have figured out that I have been confiscating yours and Daphne's letters. I am sorry, but it is important for now, that we cut off all relations with certain people in England. That list includes, anyone with Death Eater ties._

 _I understand you do not wish to follow in your father's footsteps. But, I think you know as well as I do, the possibilities of you accomplishing that goal, are getting smaller by the day._

 _Quite frankly, you are not good enough for Daphne. Please stop writing to her. From this point forward, all letters which make it to me from the Ministry, will simply be disposed of._

 _Lord Greengrass._

 _Theodore felt numb, lost. How was he not good enough? He had the third highest grades in their year and a promising future. He was wealthy, and a Pure-Blood. Not that it mattered to Theodore, but he was also from the sacred twenty eight. He could have joined his father's side long ago, but hadn't._

 _Theodore felt anger build up inside him, as he crumpled the letter up in his hands. Daphne hadn't stopped writing, her father had stolen the letters. Theodore's anger turned to rage, when he realized his letters had also, not gotten to Daphne. The thought of her feeling the same way he had the last few weeks, made him scream. Suddenly, the letter in his hands burst into flames. The raw magic caused by his emotions, startled him. He dropped the letter, and stomped on it quickly, to put it out. His father had told him about this kind of magic. Had always told Theodore he possessed the ability to do it, because his father and grandfather did. This was the first time though he had seen it._

 _Once the letter was extinguished, he ran to the window, and looked out at the small garden for Clair. He hoped he hadn't alarmed her. Theodore relaxed slightly when he noticed she still clipped at her flowers and hummed happily to herself._

 _Theodore looked back at the ashes on the floor, and shivered. As cool as that kind of magic was, it frightened him. He looked back at his broom then back at the ashes. Theodore decided to clean up the mess, then sat at his desk and wrote to Lord Greengrass. He pled his case; he swore he would not follow his father, and told Lord Greengrass how much he loved Daphne. Finally, at the end of the letter, he asked him to please at least tell Daphne the truth, if he hadn't already. The idea of Daphne thinking he had stopped writing her, was one he couldn't live with._

 _xXXx_

 _September 1st_

 _Tim helped Theodore get his trunk loaded on the train, while Clair held his book bag and watched. Over the last three weeks, Theodore had received one response from Lord Greengrass, which told him that although, he admired Theodore's tenacity, he wasn't going to change his mind. Lord Greengrass told Theodore 'if he truly loved Daphne, he would let her go.' He told Theodore, Daphne would be made aware of what happened to the letters, when he felt it was the right time. Until then, she was no longer Theodore's concern._

 _Theodore disagreed, wrote back and told Lord Greengrass so. No other responses came from the Greengrass patriarch. Theodore had tried to write Daphne anyway, but both letters he sent, came back to him. He attempted to write to Astoria; he hoped maybe a letter to her would get through. That letter was also returned, with a notice from the French Ministry, which said anything further from him would simply be destroyed, as requested by the recipients._

 _Theodore looked around the train station for Blaise or Draco, but didn't see them._

He _wrapped a very pregnant Clair in a hug, "Thank you, so much for taking me in this summer. I am sorry I was so moody."_

 _Clair reached up, and placed her hand on Theodore's cheek, "You were just fine. We will be here to get you for Christmas, so look for us, and remember to write."_

 _"I thought you were taking her to Tennessee?" Theodore looked at Tim, confused._

 _Tim smiled, and placed his hand on Theodore's shoulder. "I was, but my brother is going to come over here, instead. I will make sure Clair and Madison are safe, but you need us also Theo. I can't run off to raise one child in America, when I am not done raising the one in England."_

 _Theodore took a sharp breath in and held it a moment. Like hell would he cry here, in front of all his classmates. He finally pulled Tim, in for a hug goodbye, "Thank you, Tim. For everything. You have been more of a father the last two months, than the man whose name I have, ever has."_

 _Tim couldn't help that his eyes got slightly misty, but waved Clair off when she tried to hand him a tissue. "Anytime son." Tim took a step back, and held his hand out to Theodore. "Have a good semester, and good luck at tryouts. I am sure you will do fine."_

 _Theodore shook Tim's hand, then gave Clair a kiss on the cheek, turned and boarded the train. Although Daphne was not by his side, and he missed her terribly, he still felt a smile tug at his lips at the fact, he finally had gotten a proper send off. The kind he had witnessed so many others get every year, and yearned for so much. As he passed the car filled with Astoria's friends, he couldn't stop himself, as he poked his head in and asked if they needed help with their luggage, and made sure the three giggling, fourth years had everything they needed. He normally would have told them off, when they all said in unison, 'Thank you, Teddy!'. But today, he just smiled and found a seat at the back with the other sixth and seventh year Slytherins; across from Vincent, who was already asleep._

 **A/N Since the story is really about Theodore, I decided not to tell Daphne's side, besides, I am sure we can all guess how she is feeling. Thank you for reading. See you soon!**


	20. Open a Window

**A/N Thank you again to I Love Music and my guest reviewer, for your reviews of the last chapter. I really do hope those trips to the past give every one the insight into Theo that I am hoping for. This chapter was really fun to write, especially the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Open A Window

Ernie's wedding was in three days. Theo was suppose to be heading to a fancy hotel-resort for the bachelor party. Wayne Hopkins, Ernie's best man, had picked the place and would be in charge of the entire weekend, right up until it was time for Ernie to say 'I do.' Spending three days with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Wayne Hopkins was not Theo's idea of a great time. It didn't matter how nice the meals were going to be, how good the Quidditch match was, or how interested Theo was in learning how to play golf with Ernie's father. Three days with the two Gryffindor's should be interesting. Theo thought to himself, he ought to invite Stephan Cornfoot or Terry Boot to come along, just so they had a Ravenclaw in the mix to keep the peace. He planned on getting to know Wayne better and avoiding Ron at all costs. However, Ron better have some answers about his case for him, or the next three days would be that much more unpleasant. For Ernie's sake though, he would be on his best behavior, as long as Weasley was on his.

The festivities would commence that night, and Theo would spend the next three nights without Daphne sleeping by his side. The next time he would see her was when she would walk down the isle with Ronald Weasley, at the wedding. He didn't understand why he couldn't just be Daphne's escort. But Wayne a Hufflepuff, was Ernie's best man, followed by Harry, Ron and Theo last. Tracey was Sally's Maid of Honor. Sally insisted that Millie be with Harry, and Daphne be next, before her little sister Sarah. That put Daphne on Ron's arm for the event, and Sarah with Theo.

Before he could spend time thinking about it, he had a meeting with Arthur Prince this morning, then a meeting with Draco, Greg, Blaise, and Lords Malfoy and Greengrass. Apparently, the two older men wished to discuss the damning article Parkinson had written a couple of days prior, with the four younger men. Theo didn't know what Prince wanted, only that the man had requested an audience. He was glad for the second meeting. Not only did he agree they all needed to talk about what Pansy had written and plan how to deal with her, but it would give him a chance to ask Lord Greengrass for permission to marry Daphne. Every time, he owled the Greengrass Patriarch about getting together for dinner, lunch, or even a drink, Lord Greengrass either ignored his request, or sent back a message saying he was busy.

Theo didn't understand why is was so hard to meet with the man. Draco had no problem setting up a dinner with him, and Lord Greengrass had given Draco his blessing days ago. Theo couldn't figure out why he would say yes to Draco, but kept putting him off. His father being a Death Eater, was the only reason Greengrass had ever given Theo for not approving of him, but so was Lucius Malfoy. True, Malfoy had never been convicted of, or even accused of murder during either war, and his father had. But Theo never took the dark mark, or followed the Death Eaters. Draco had done both. Theo walked into his study, deciding to put Draco and Lord Greengrass out of his mind for now. He needed to get ready to meet with Prince.

Theo had sat down in the chair behind his desk, when Tony walked in, with Daphne right behind him. "Good morning sir. I trust your breakfast was fine."

Theo looked up, and smiled. "It always is Tony, you know that."

"Would you like me to set any refreshments out for your meeting with Mr. Prince, or wait until the others arrive?" Tony knew the answer before asking the question, but asked anyway.

"Wait for the others. I don't want Prince getting comfortable in my home." Theo looked at the latest report which came the night before, but he hadn't read it yet, then looked back up. "Would you bring me some coffee though, please?"

Tony nodded and left the room. Theo could feel Daphne staring at him. "What is it, Baby?" He asked without looking up from the report.

Daphne walked around the desk, leaned over and kissed Theo on the forehead. "I will be heading over to Astoria's in a few minutes. Draco has a big night planned and she wants me to help her pick out a dress. You will change into the suit I laid out before you see my father, won't you?"

Theo over-dramatically let his head fall on the desk, hitting his forehead. "Must I?"

"Theo, you do want Daddy to take you seriously, don't you?" Daphne reached over and played with his hair.

Theo turned his head sideways so he was looking at her. "Of course, I do." He sat up, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I will change, I promise."

Daphne sat down on his lap, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you, I just really want him to listen to you; really listen. I don't think he has ever given you a chance." Daphne looked down, "We are running out of time; he only gave me month. He needs to know you're on board with the heir issue, or he will go forward with the betrothal to Flint."

Theo put his hands on either side of Daphne's face, one on each cheek, lifting her face to look at him. "I will not lose you to Marcus Flint. Daphne, you don't have to marry him just because your father signs some contract. The Ministry changed that law a long time ago."

"I know that Theo, but I don't want to lose my family, either. I love my father. In spite of all of this, I still love him. It would just make things so much easier for us, if you can get him to listen to you and agree." Daphne closed her eyes for a moment, letting a tear slip out.

Theo wiped the tear away. "I don't want to take you away from him Daph, but I love you. I need you. I won't just give up. I will fight for us, just like I said I would. I will fight until you tell me to stop, or until we win."

Daphne exhaled lightly, while smiling. "We will fight together. I need you too."

Theo leaned in, and captured her lips with his; kissing her deeply. They were interrupted, by a knock on the door.

"Lord Nott, Mr. Prince is here." Tony walked to the desk, and set down a tray, with Theo's coffee. Tony then turned to Prince, indicated to a chair, nodded to the man, and left the room.

Daphne stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "I will see later." She smiled at Theo and turned to go.

"Well, if that is the way you conduct business Nott, your problems are bigger than I thought." Prince smirked, while he sat down.

Theo looked at Prince, "This is the future Lady Nott, Prince. You might want to show some respect."

"Oh, you must be Miss Greengrass. My apologies." Prince said the words, but didn't sound sincere.

Theo walked Daphne to the door "Will I see tonight?

"I will try. I love you." Daphne left, leaving Theo alone with Arthur Prince.

Theo turned to look directly at the man sitting in his study. Prince, with his perfectly combed and styled, sandy blond hair: his light blue, double breasted, silk suit: his perfectly manicured nails: and his scowling hazel eyes, staring at Theo as if he was trying to burn a hole into his chest. Theo laughed, and shook his head as he walked back to his desk. If anyone came into the room right now, they would think Prince was the one in charge by the way he was dressed, verses Theo's bare feet, torn jeans, Mega Death t-shirt, and messy brown hair. Theo had recently started wearing a goatee. It wasn't very long, and he planed to keep it short, but Daphne liked a little facial hair on him. Said it made him look rugged and sexy.

Theo sat back down in the chair behind his desk, and pulled his left leg up, tucking his foot under his right knee. "What can I do for you, Prince?"

"Oh, it is what I can do for you, Nott." Arthur leaned forward, and picked up his briefcase, he motioned to Theo's desk, "May I?"

"Please." Theo waved a hand in front of him, indicating to Prince he may set the case on his desk.

Prince pulled a few papers out of his case. "You see, I have seen the articles that have been in the papers about your missing shipments. Since, I remember what running the factories was like, I was able to work up these reports showing what I believe the loses cost you." He handed them to Theo.

Theo furrowed his eyebrows, "Prince, I know exactly what it cost me. I don't need you doing reports." Theo took them, and set them on the desk without looking at them.

"Of course, you don't. However, I seem to remember this sort of thing not happening while I was CEO." Prince put the tips of his fingers together and held his hands in front of him.

"So?" Theo shrugged.

Prince smiled, "I happened to noticed Miss Parkinson referring to your unfortunate Death Eater ties in all three articles she has written about you, since your return. I can't help but wonder if those ties are the motive for whomever is behind this."

Theo cocked his head to one side and ran a hand through his hair. "Why do you care, exactly?"

"I made a promise to your father Theodore, that I would make sure the Nott family legacy stayed intact. I fear you're allowing it to fall apart." Prince sounded so smug. He had no idea how much Theo hated 'smug'!

Theo picked up his coffee and took a drink, "I relieved you of that obligation when I took over. You needn't worry about my families legacy. I will find out who is behind the theft, and they will be dealt with."

Prince smiled at Theo, the conversation was going exactly like he thought it would. "I am here to make you an offer. Everyone knows what side I was on, during the war. You're a smart man, you know what kind of impact a person's loyalties during that time has, especially in business. I am willing to come back as the acting CEO; let us see if that doesn't appease the culprit."

"In other words, you want me to hand operational control of my business, back over to a man, who skimmed the profits to fill his own vault for three years." Theo leaned back in his chair.

"Every CEO, of every business, gets accused of that sort of thing. I never stole from your company and you know it." Prince crossed his legs, not showing any sort of fear.

Theo sipped his coffee again, "I have no proof of course, or you would already be in Azkaban. But as I told you the day I returned, I did keep up on the business. Every month, the numbers were off, not by much, just a little, a few thousand galleons. Easily explained, as some sort of business expense. Except, there were never any receipts for those expenses. So where did that gold go?"

Prince looked at his nails, "The gold went to cover your father's legal expenses and medical bills. He wanted it kept quiet. Your father was a proud man Theodore. He didn't want people knowing he was ill, or that he was continuing to fight his incarceration. I am sure I could come up with some sort of paper trail to prove where the missing funds went. The truth is, your father thought you wouldn't pay that close attention, or care."

"That does sound like my father. He never did give me much credit." Theo untucked his foot, and leaned forward. "Mr. Prince, I am not prepared at this time to just hand control back over to you. To be honest, I don't like you." Theo looked at the picture of Daphne he kept on his desk. Suddenly remembering, a certain picture of his mother which had set in the same place. A picture he accidently knocked down, earning him five lashes from his father, at age six. Theo shuddered at the memory. He reached forward and brushed invisible dust off the frame, "However, you do make a valid point. People seem to be unable to accept the fact that I am not my father. If things continue the way they are, and you can prove where the missing funds went, I may be willing to talk again in the future."

Not exactly the way Prince was hoping the meeting would go, but he was prepared for this outcome. He would now take his argument to the Elder Board. Although wizarding companies were not traded on a stock market like Muggle ones, they did have their Elder Board. Even Wizards need checks and balances. Prince knew he may not be able to steal or buy the company from Theo, it would forever belong to Nott, but he could get the board to vote Theo out as CEO, and place himself back in that position. That was the real goal.

Theo stood up, and walked to the door of his study, opened it up and turned to Prince, "You may go, I don't think there is anything further for us to discuss."

Prince picked up his papers and put them back in his brief case. He stood while closing it. "Well, I must say, this went a little better than I thought it would. You at least heard me out."

"Of course I did. I am not a child any longer, Prince. I am a Lord." Theo returned the smug look, Prince had given him a little while ago.

Prince chuckled at that, "Of course, you are." He walked over to Theo and held out his hand, "Until next time, I will work on gathering the proof for you."

Theo shook Princes hand and smiled politely. As he watched the man swagger out of his Manor, he couldn't help but feel something was off. Prince seemed almost too confident, too sure he would get back control of the factories. Theo wished he could put his finger on what it was that felt wrong about the man, but he just couldn't.

xXXx

Lucius stood in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, trying to remember a time when he enjoyed being in this room. He remembered his grandfather entertaining guests in this room when he was little, although he couldn't really say he enjoyed those times. As a little kid, one never really enjoys being stuffed into a fancy suit or dress robes, for any reason. When he got older, his father would entertain groups of men in this room, but he would be off studying or practicing fencing, like young gentlemen was suppose to. Again no time for enjoyment.

Once he was man of the house, meetings were held in this room. Narcissa hadn't wanted Death Eaters traipsing through the manor. At the time, he would have called those meetings enjoyable, but not now. After the first war ended, Narcissa entertained lots of times. Tea parties and cocktails, always trying to keep up the image of being proper Pure-Bloods, who were playing nice and hoping to make new connections. Lucius remembered having to smile, and make small talk with Half-Bloods and the very occasional, Muggle-Born. He had hated it.

Now, when he looked in this room, although Narcissa had the room completely redone, from the paint on the ceiling, to the shape of the windows, he still saw blood. He still saw the terror in his son's eyes, while being forced to witness things a seventeen year old should have never witnessed. He still saw those red eyes glowing in the corner, even in daylight. Lucius closed his eyes, trying to make the images go away. He wanted to be able to go in this room without being haunted. Truth be told, he simply didn't want to have the meeting this afternoon with Dalton and the boys in his study.

But standing there with his eyes closed, he heard the screams of that Muggle-Born Granger, and the cackle of his sister-in-law. He felt the Dark Lord's breath on his neck, and the chill in the air whenever the Dark Lord spoke. He saw Draco's face wince everytime Granger screamed, as he stood in the corner powerless to stop his aunt from torturing his classmate, even one he hated. He could see the pleading look on his wife's face, when she admitted to him later, how she had wished Potter would have taken Draco with them.

Lucius knew he had failed his son. Failed him many times over. He had it all planned out years ago, the way he would mold Draco into a proper Pure-Blood man. One who knew he was superior to everyone, because he was not only Pure-Blood, but a Malfoy. Those plans had faded away, and were replaced with much harsher punishments than he had ever intended. When he made his grand plans, the Dark Lord was suppose to win, not be taken down by a mere baby. With his plans shattered at his feet, Ministry trials that seemed to never end, and constant raids on his home his frustrations had grown. He had become the very thing he hated most his father, taking his frustrations out on his son.

Lucius could never make up for the abuse he put Draco through, but he could try to do some good now. He could help find a cure for the woman Draco had chosen. He could help his future daughter-in-law's father out of a predicament, which was causing him to give away one of his most valuable possessions, his eldest daughter. He could help his son, and his son's best mates find a way to deal with the Daily Prophet, and the person who seemed intent on dragging the four boys back through the mud.

He took a deep breath when he heard a knock on the door. Knowing who it would be, he slowly turned around. "You're right on time, as always Dalton."

Lord Greengrass looked around the room before taking a cautious step in. "So, this is where it all happened?"

"Cissy is trying very hard to wash away the stains left in this room, and make it pleasant again. I thought we might try to help her out, by meeting in here. But, now I am not so sure I can stand being in here for very long." Lucius gave Dalton a 'What do you think' look.

Greengrass walked around the room looking closely at everything, as if he was looking for evidence. "I think it may be more difficult for Draco and Greg to be in this room."

Lucius nodded. "You're right. I hadn't really thought about Greg, or even how Theodore would react to being back in this room. Perhaps, the smaller dinningroom would be better. There just isn't enough room in my study."

A lie, but Lucius had always managed to keep Death Eater business out of his study. He wanted to keep it that way. This may not be Death Eater business, but Pansy was certainly trying to claim it was in her articles. Lucius asked the elf, who was setting out finger sandwiches and tea, to please, move everything to the small dinning room. He still couldn't get use to seeing the elves in clothes. He was amazed how many of them accepted their freedom, but chose to stay and continue serving the families to whom they had belonged. He had gotten used to having to get his own late night snacks, and getting out his own clothes from time to time, because the elves had time off. He even found it, almost therapeutic to speak nicely to them. What he still struggled with, was them wearing little jackets and ties.

Lucius and Dalton walked from the drawing room to the smaller of the three dinningrooms. It would hold twenty at the large oak table. The same table that had been in this room for the last four generations of Malfoy. Lucius chuckled softly to himself, thinking about how as teens they would escape to this room from the balls and dinner parties. If one was to look under the table, toward the right side, far corner, they would find _LM Loves NB_ carved in the solid oak. His father would have killed him for that. Funny what a sixteen year old would do, to impress a girl. Little did he know that a few months ago, while Draco visited to introduce Astoria to his mother and father, _DM loves AG_ had been added beside it.

"So, have you found a 'new barrel'?" Dalton asked, as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Lucius took the seat at the head of the table, where he always sat. "I have a potential barrel."

"Well, do we have some time before the boys arrive for you to tell me?" Dalton crossed his arms in front of him.

"They are all meeting at Nott Manor, according to Draco and then will floo over. Greg is still on probation and can't apparate yet. I believe we have time." Lucius poured a cup of tea, and took a sip before continuing. "Do you remember Bill Weasley?"

"Of course, eldest Weasley boy, yes?" Dalton relaxed his arms a little, but didn't uncross them.

"Yes. Well, during the war he was attacked by Greyback. He has shown signs of becoming a werewolf and has nasty side effects." Lucius sipped his tea again.

Dalton leaned forward. "That is terrible for him, but what does it have to do with Flint?"

"Nothing." Lucius gave Dalton a sly smile. "Bill has unfortunately, found himself in need of emergency care, two or three times and the attending Healer has luckily been Draco."

Dalton shook his head. "Lucius, you said you would try to find something out about Flint. Not something interesting about Bill Weasley."

Lucius smiled even bigger. "Ah, but, Bill Weasley can help. You see, he works for Gringotts as a curse breaker. According to Bill, Draco is the only Healer, who hasn't been too scared of him to treat him. He says he owes me, or owes Draco, anyway."

"Please, get to where this helps me." Dalton uncrossed his arms.

"Well Dalton, the way I see it, Flint's money had to go somewhere. His fortune didn't just evaporate into thin air." Lucius took a sandwich and studied it for a second. Deciding it was a meat he liked, he took a bite then continued. "Weasley is willing to look into Flint's accounts to see if he can shed some light on where the money went. Although, since account records is not really his job, it may take him a few days."

Greengrass was finally pleased. "That would be a great start. I have tried to get a look at his records and been unsuccessful so far. A contact inside the bank, willing to assit is extremely helpful. Thank you. However, I do need something fast. Time is running out."

"Time? What do you mean?" Lucius raised his eyebrows.

Dalton took a sandwich as he answered. "Flint has a deadline for when he wants Daphne to sign the contract. I am afraid that deadline is quickly approaching." He sat back and rubbed his temple, "If I don't have something soon, I will have no choice, but to force her to comply, even if it is simply to buy more time. I am sure I can convince my wife to make the wedding plans drag out."

"What wedding plans?" Dalton and Lucius turned to see Draco standing in the doorframe. "I certainly hope you are not having second thoughts about Astoria and me."

Lucius stood and walked over to Draco. "Nobody that you need to worry about son. A distant cousin of the Greengrass clan. You know how the women all gather together, when it comes to weddings." He gave his son a pat on the back.

Draco stepped around his father, to walk into the room. "I somehow expected to be meeting in your study. Why the more informal setting?"

Lucius held his arm out, indicating for the other boys to enter. "I wanted your friends to feel comfortable."

Blaise entered first, "Lord Malfoy." He shook the older man's hand, then turned to the Greengrass patriarch. "Lord Greengrass, I don't remember the last time I had the pleasure."

"Mr. Zabini. How is your mother?" Dalton stood to greet the dark skinned man addressing him.

"She is doing well. I think she is enjoying married life, finally." He turned to the tall man with the high and tight hair cut, who was lingering by the door. "You remember Gregory Goyle, don't you?" He indicated to Greg, who shivered at hearing his formal name.

Dalton offered Greg a hand first, "Greg, you look well. Your business ventures are impressive. You should be proud."

Greg shook Greengrass's hand, then reached out to take Lord Malfoy's. "I am, although truth be told, I couldn't have done it without Millie's help. But Blaise and I have recently become partners, so I see an even brighter future for the clubs."

As Greg went to take a seat beside Blaise, Theo shook Lord Malfoy's hand, then offered Lord Greengrass his hand and biggest smile. "Lord Greengrass, I was hoping I could have a few minutes of your time, when we are through here. I have something important I would like to discuss." Theodore saw Draco over Lord Greengrass's shoulder give him an encouraging smile.

Dalton shook his hand quickly, "Nott, now is not the time for personal business. We must discuss these outrageous claims Miss Parkinson is making."

"I understand that, Sir. It is why I want to talk after. I would like to talk to you regarding myself and Daphne." Theodore tried to wipe the sweat from his palm discreetly on his trousers.

Dalton looked at him, he wanted to show the young man sympathy. He knew what Theo wanted, but he couldn't give it to him. Not yet. So, instead of smiling, he gave Theodore the most stern look he could conger, "I said, NOW is not the time, Nott."

"Then when?" Theodore turned, and followed Lord Greengrass as he went back to his seat, pulling out the chair beside him. "I have been owling for the last two weeks."

Dalton rubbed his temple again. "Let us first deal with the issue at hand. Perhaps, in a few weeks, when things are dealt with..."

Theo cut him off, "If it's about the heir issue, Sir. I understand, and am willing to work with you."

"THEODORE!" Dalton yelled loudly, causing all four boys in the room to jump a little. "Sit Down! I will not discuss this with you at this time."

Theo fell into the chair he had pulled out, then quickly wished it hadn't been beside Lord Greengrass.

Lucius chuckled lightly, "You remember how it was to be young and in love Dalton. The boy is just eager. You can't fault him for that." Lucius held his tea cup up, toward Theo. "You do have good taste Theodore. However, Lord Greengrass is correct, let us please, deal with this issue. Your time will come."

Theo rubbed his hands on his thighs. "Yes, Sir. My apologies." Suddenly Theo's tie felt like it was trying to cut off his air supply, and he couldn't resist reaching up, and pulling on it. Oh, how he hated suits.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Theodore." Lucius sipped his tea. "Tell us, do you have any idea who might be behind the theft from your factories?"

Theo took a deep breath to compose himself. The last man who had yelled at him like that, had been his father. "No, Sir. I can only guess it is someone who doesn't like me, or at least didn't like my father. Unfortunately, since he was a Death Eater and with things as they are now, the list could be rather long."

"Who doesn't like you enough to steal from your factories?" Dalton took his glasses off, laying them on the table.

Theo had to bite his lip to keep from blurting out, 'Other than you'. Instead, he took a deep breath, "Ron Weasley hates me, but I can't see him doing this. Pansy seems to hate me quite a bit, but I can't see her pulling this off."

"I wouldn't underestimate her, mate. I know better than anyone, what she is capable off." Draco propped his elbows up on the table.

"I thought you said, the only thing she was any good at, was being on her knees?" Theo sneered at Draco while he spoke, then quickly looked away.

Draco gave Theo a questioning look, "She is more cunning than you think."

Theo scoffed, "Learned from the best."

"What the hell, Theo!." Draco went to stand up, but Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure, Theodore is just feeling the strain from everything that is happening, son." Lucius poured a cup of tea, and pushed it toward Theo. "What about that Prince fellow?"

Theo ignored the tea. "He does dislike me, since I fired him. The idea that he is behind it, had crossed my mind. But now he wants back in my employ, came to see me about it this morning." Theo looked at the cup, then wrinkled his nose. "I don't drink tea."

Dalton pulled the cup toward him, while waving at the elf in the corner to come over. "Do you have anything that might serve as proof, of his possible involvement?" Dalton then turned to the elf, "Please, bring Theodore a cup of coffee."

Theo narrowed his eyes at Greengrass, "No, I have opened a case with the Auror department, but they have found nothing so far."

Dalton added milk to the cup of tea. "What about Miss Parkinson, why would she want to be smearing the four of you?"

Greg cracked his knuckles, and leaned forward. "I can't think of a single thing I have ever done to Pansy."

"You're friends with Draco, reason enough." Theo spat at Greg.

Draco fumed, "What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?"

Blaise leaned forward, to try smooth things between his friends, "I think he is referring to the fact, that you didn't exactly keep your breakup with her quiet. Hell you didn't even keep it private. Surely, you haven't forgotten her throwing the entire contents of the common room at you?"

Draco laughed at the memory. "I did have a few things on my mind that year."

"Yes, we know." Theo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Greg shuddered, then looked at Draco. "I suppose, I did take your side on that. I will always have your back mate."

Draco smiled at Greg, but Theo spoke again before Draco could, "Yes, you will always have your lap-dog on your side." As soon as the words came out, Theo wished he could take them back. Instead, he closed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere else.

Blaise put his arm in front of Greg, who tried to reach across the table, "What the bloody hell has gotten into you, Theo? Everything was fine back at your manor."

Dalton looked at Theo, then rubbed the bridge of his nose, he knew what had gotten into him. He took the coffee from the elf and set it in front of Theo, while leaning in close to speak, so others couldn't hear him. "Knock it off, Theodore." Dalton put his hand on the back of Theo's neck, gave it a little squeeze to show he wasn't playing, and continued to whisper, "You want Daphne's hand, right?"

Theo nodded, "Yes Sir."

Dalton continued. "Well, you are not impressing me with this attitude, son. Drink your coffee, and play nice." Dalton leaned back up, and sipped his tea.

Theo forced his hands out of the tight fists they had formed under the table. Shakily, he picked up the cup and took a drink, ignoring how hot it was, he swallowed; trying to swallow the lump in his throat along with the coffee. Setting the cup down, he looked at Draco. "I am sorry for my behavior, mate." He wanted the words to sound sincere, but they didn't.

Draco watched Theo's hands continue to shake. He reached down to his pocket and patted the crystal box, knowing exactly why Theo was acting this way. "I understand Theo, we're fine."

Lucius sighed heavily, "Well, let's try to move forward, shall we. Draco, other than the breakup, is there any reason Pansy would want to hurt you?"

Draco shook his head no, "Not that I can think of Father. But knowing Pansy, that is reason enough. It wasn't just the breakup, but all the times she tried to get back together, and I turned her down."

Lucius raised his eyebrows, and smirked at Draco. Turning his focus to Blaise, "Blaise, any reason she would be after you?"

Blaise thought about it. He had made out with her several times, turning their fifth year, when Draco was too busy trying to impress his father with the inquisitorial squad and didn't have time for her. But that wouldn't have upset her, would it? No, more likely the fact that he turned her down, when she went trolling for a new 'Prince'. He finally took a deep breath, and looked up. "Nothing I can think of, Sir. I honestly think she is after Draco and Theo for some reason. Greg and I just happen to be in the way."

Theo set the coffee cup down again, after taking another sip. "That actually makes the most sense as to why she involved both of you. Sorry for my comment earlier Greg, it was uncalled for."

Greg smiled and waved it off, "Nothing to worry about Theo. Millie thinks Pansy involved me because of the clubs. It is public record that all three of you have invested with me. Perfect for Pansy's web weaving, having all of us tied together like that."

"Can you prove where all the profits from your clubs have gone, Gregory?" Dalton asked inbetween bites of a sandwich.

"Sure can. Millie keeps meticulous records, every knut or penny accounted for." Greg said proudly.

"The only thing I have ever done to Pansy was turn her down also, when she was looking to replace Draco." Theo pulled at his red tie again. Daphne insisted red was a power color, and he needed to show power today in front of her father; too bad he screwed that up. He looked directly at Lord Greengrass, "Would it help if Greg released the financial records to the prophet?"

Dalton rubbed his chin thinking, "What do you think, Lucius? I think it would be a good idea. Shows they are not trying to hide anything."

Lucius smiled. "I agree. The three of you," he pointed at Blaise, Draco, and Theo, "should also release records as to what you're doing with your profits."

"Are you okay with that, Father?" Draco looked tense, when he addressed Lucius.

"You opened a separate account to distance yourself from me. Not wanting to live off of Malfoy money, I understand. I was unwilling to try and change." He gave Draco a squeeze on the forearm. "I am fine with it. Perhaps, it's time I make a more public attempt to show I am now willing to try harder to make the changes, since my stubbornness almost cost me my son."

Dalton drummed his fingers on the table thinking, "Instead of statements, you could knock it out in one day, by hosting a press conference."

Blaise smiled, showing his white teeth to the group, "I think that is a brilliant idea." He turned to Greg, "You can send over the reports in the morning. I will come by after this, and help get them together. Then I will contact the Prophet and set it up. Does Zabini Estates work for everyone?"

Everyone nodded around the table, Lucius stood up. "You boys need to be ready to answer any questions, everything is on the table, nothing off limits. Can you each handle that?"

Greg was the first to answer, "My whole life is already public record. I will let Millie know what is going on, but it will not be a problem."

Lucius looked at Blaise next. "I would rather they didn't ask questions about Tracey, but if she is going to be with me, she has to get use to that." Blaise winked at Theo, who gave him a 'it's getting serious' look.

"Putting everything on the table, means the topics of Astoria and Daphne are on the table. Are you okay with that, Lord Greengrass." Theo looked at the Greengrass patriarch, hoping he would say something that would give him an indication of what his answer would be, regarding giving Daphne's hand to him.

Lord Greengrass continued to drum his fingers on the table. "Draco, I would ask that you please, keep Astoria's illness private. Other than that, your relationship with her is as open as you wish it to be." He took a deep breath, and seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Theodore, I trust you will have nothing but good things to say about Daphne, and will be discreet should the topic of Flint and marriage come up."

Theo looked displeased, "There is nothing, but good things to say about Daphne, Sir." Theo turned and looked at his coffee cup. "You have my word I will be discreet regarding Flint, you needn't worry." Theo looked at his watch then stood up. "Blaise, I am not available for this until Sunday, but I think Monday would be better. If you all will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." He got ready to leave the room, then turned back to Lord Greengrass. "Sir, Daphne made me promise I would talk to you, but I get the feeling even if I asked, your answer would be no."

Dalton stood and faced Theo, "Because of certain circumstances that are currently beyond my control, you're correct. My answer is a firm No."

Theo's right hand shook slightly, "I suppose you're unwilling to tell me why?"

"Regretfully, I cannot." Dalton gave Theo a stern look, letting him know arguing would not serve him.

Theo looked at his feet for a moment, then back up. His voice sounding unsteady, "I will not give up, Sir. I love Daphne, more than anything. I will find a way to prove to you that I am worthy of her. I would die for Daphne." Theo looked at Draco and the others. "See you mates, Saturday." With that he turned, and left the room.

Draco jumped up and followed him into the hall. "Theo."

Theo kept walking, ignoring Draco.

"Theo!" Draco took larger steps trying to catch up to his friend.

Theo continued to walk faster.

"Theo, would you stop and talk to me!" Draco sounded almost out of breath.

Theo stopped walking finally, but didn't turn to face him, "I am sorry for the way I acted, Draco. You didn't deserve it."

"I understand how you feel, Theo. But I lost my best friend for four years, because of the stupid choices I made as a kid. Please tell me, I haven't lost our friendship again, because of Lord Greengrass." Draco placed his hand on Theo's shoulder.

Theo looked over his shoulder at him. "You haven't. It's just frustrating. I tried so hard to stay on the right side, and he won't even talk to me." Theo turned, so he was looking directly at Draco. "You danced with the devil, and he hands you Tori."

Draco dropped his hand. "Theo, I will continue to apologize for the rest of my life for the way I treated you."

"You don't have to, Draco. It's just,...difficult, you know." Theo ran a hand through his hair. "No offense mate, but why are you acceptable and I am not?"

"I don't know." Draco shook his head. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Theo shook his head no, "No, please don't. I don't want you doing anything that might make him change his mind about you and Tori." Theo took a deep breath, "I have two options, bow out and lose the only woman I will ever love, or push a wedge between her and her father." He sighed heavily, "Either way, I lose."

Draco smiled at him, but it seemed forced. "You're not alone in this, mate. I, hell we, have your back. If there is anyway I can help, tell me."

Theo slapped Draco on the shoulder. "I will figure this out, mate. I have to."

xXXx

Draco lead Astoria to the swings, in the middle of the small Muggle park he had taken her for a romantic picnic. They had sat on a picnic blanket and ate while they laughed, and talked about whatever came to mind. At one point, he asked her how she would feel about living at Malfoy Manor. Not now, but one day. He wasn't ready to deal with those demons, yet. However, he had been thinking lately, he would like to live there again, even for a little while before he signed it over to Teddy. He was impressed with what his mother had done with the place. It was almost unrecognizable. Astoria told him she would follow him anywhere. They could stay in their flat or live in the Manor, as long as he was by her side every night.

Draco walked behind Astoria and gently pushed the swing. Not to hard, he didn't want her getting too far away from him. Harder to sneak kisses on her neck if she was flying above his head. So he would gently push two or three times, then grab her by the waist, and kiss her neck. Sometimes, one small kiss other times, until he heard her moan, then he would give her another gentle push.

Astoria looked behind her back at the blond, who was smiling bigger then he ever had. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco kissed the tip of her nose, then walked around her so he was standing directly in front of her. "I love you, Astoria Greengrass. More than you will ever know. If you give me the chance though, I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you."

Astoria looked at his grey eyes, he looked so serious. "You know I will, my love." She went to reach for his hand, but Draco moved out of her reach. At first she was taken aback by his sudden movement, then Astoria noticed Draco was down on one knee with a crystal box in his hands looking up at her. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, or the happy giggle she let out while her eyes got misty. Draco had already asked her to marry him. She had said yes, but now he was on bended knee with a ring. Knowing Draco, with 'the' ring.

An older couple walking by, stopped to watch as the blond man in his perfectly cut and tailored three piece suit, opened the crystal box to reveal a four caret diamond ring. The platinum setting shinning brightly in the moonlight. You would have to hold the ring close to see 'Malfoy', engraved on the band in this light, but Astoria knew it was there. This was the Malfoy heirloom engagement ring. The only ring Draco would consider good enough to be on her hand.

Draco's hands shook, even though he knew her answer would be yes. He smiled warmly at the beauty, who sat on the swing looking at him with love radiant in her eyes. "Astoria, before I met you, everything I did went wrong. Now that you're in my life, everything I do feels right. Would you make this broken Wizard whole again, by becoming my wife?"

The older woman across the way watching, started crying when she saw the young woman leap off the swing, and tackle the blond gentleman to the ground, showering him with kisses and screeching 'Yes, yes, oh yes!"

Draco finally landed his lips on Astoria's, and kissed her deeply, while laying on the ground in front of the swings. After a moment, he sat them up and couldn't stop smiling, while he opened the box and removed the ring. "I love you Astoria." Draco told her again, while he slid the ring on her hand.

"Oh Draco, it is stunning. I would have been fine with any old ring, but this one is amazing. Thank you." Astoria leaned over, and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him again.

Draco slid the box in his pocket, then wrapped his arms around Astoria, picking her up as he stood. He carried her back to their picnic blanket and sat her down. Settling down on the blanket beside her, he took her hands in his. "I thought about doing something outrageous, more 'Malfoy', but I thought a simple proposal, in private was more, 'Us'".

"This was perfect Draco, you are perfect. I love you." Astoria pulled him down on top of her, for another passionate kiss.

She reached up, and started to remove Draco's tie. He slowly looked around the park to make sure they were alone. Once the older couple had decided to give the young couple their privacy and walked away holding hands, was out of sight, he apparated them back to their flat directly into their bedroom, and on their bed. He had to abandon the blanket and picnic supplies, but who cares, he had the most important thing in the world with him. His bride to be.

 **A/N So there have been tons of stories with Draco proposing to Astoria, everything from hot air balloon rides, to him throwing the ring at her saying, why not? I wanted something not done before, and sweet. Tell me what you think.**


	21. Bachelor Party Meltdown

**A/N Wow, this chapter was difficult to write. Don't know why, it just was. I thought about scrapping it and moving on with what I had planned for Chapter 22. But there was just to much important stuff in this chapter, and I worked so hard on it, I wanted to publish it no matter what. So here is my most difficult chapter to write yet. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Bachelor Party Meltdown

Dinner Wednesday night, was a daze for Theo. He hadn't really paid much attention to Potter or Weasley. Honestly, he hadn't paid much attention to Ernie. His mind was still on the meeting he had earlier in the day with Lords Malfoy and Greengrass. He really should have been focused on the dinner party and his friend, but all he could think about was Daphne, and the possible reasons Lord Greengrass didn't find him acceptable. Theo couldn't even tell you what he had eaten for dinner. As the group got off the lift to head to their rooms, Theo stared at his key card, thinking about the last hotel he had stayed in with Daphne while they visited Disneyland. He was staring at the key card so intently, he didn't hear Harry speaking to him.

"I saw you opened a case with my department, how is the investigation going?" Harry turned to the right along with Theo, headed to their rooms. Ron, Wayne, and Ernie's rooms were in the other direction.

Theo didn't respond, he was lost in thought.

"Nott?" Harry stopped in front of Theo's room.

Theo looked up, "Sorry. Afraid I was a little distracted, what did you say?"

Harry laughed lightly, "I asked how the investigation was going."

Theo shrugged, "Wouldn't know. Weasley hasn't seen fit to give me any details yet."

"I didn't know Ron was the one assigned to your case. For some reason, I thought I had seen Parker's name on the file." Harry pulled a pad out of his pocket, and started flipping through the pages.

"Weasley is the one who contacted me after I put in the first request in May." Theo opened the door to his room.

Harry scratched his head, "In my notes, I have that you put in the request on June twenty-eighth and it was assigned to Parker."

Theo gritted his teeth, "Fucking Weasley. I put in my first request on May eleventh. The first shipment was stolen on May tenth. Weasley said he was assigned the case, and there was little for him to go on. He basically blew it off. The second shipment was sent by portkey. One I purchased on June seventh. On June twenty-seventh, the shipment left the factories, and disappeared."

Harry had been frantically writing everything down. "Okay, well let's enjoy our evenings. I will talk to Ron in the morning, and see what I can figure out. Perhaps, Parker was suppose to help him or something. I will admit, Mr. Douglas, the head of the Department, has been overrun lately. Between you and me, the man needs to retire."

Theo gave Harry a half-hearted smile, the best he could manage at the moment. "Anything you can find out, would be appreciated."

Harry patted Theo on the shoulder, "Well, good night. See you at brunch."

Theo watched Harry walk to his room and go in. He wanted to like the man. After all, Harry hadn't ever done anything to Theo and he had to admit, Harry was a hell of an Auror. Ron on the other hand, almost seemed to be riding on Harry's coattails, and that would only get him so far. He sighed and went into the suite. After tossing his suitcoat on the chair and kicking off his shoes, Theo sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and started to loosen his tie, while calling Daphne. He didn't like her not being with him. Their time was running short, he could feel it. Nothing he did seemed to impress Lord Greengrass, and he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do to change the man's mind. Since the man would give him no reason other than that of his father, it left Theo with nothing to go on. The phone rang but Daphne didn't answer. Theo glanced at his watch, she must still have been at Sally's dinner party, so he just left a message.

 _"Hey Baby. Dinner went fine. Harry is going to look into the case for me. I am sorry, but I think I messed up with your father. Please, call me. I love you."_

Theo tossed the phone on the bed and fell back, letting his arms lie on the bed above his head. He closed his eyes thinking, he really wanted a drink right now. Whiskey sounded so good. But whiskey lead to his father. Still he was alone, in a hotel room. As long as he stayed in the room, what could it hurt? It wasn't like that night in LA, when he was nineteen.

He had taken off after Draco's trial. Draco had ended their friendship during their sixth year at Hogwarts, because Theo was a 'Filthy Blood-Traitor'. Theo had tried to mend their friendship during house arrest at Malfoy Manor, but had not been very successful, so he spent three months in France, trying everything he could to find Lord Greengrass, with no luck. After finally giving up, he went to LA. At first, to go to Disneyland, but it didn't feel right without Daphne. Not wanting to go back to London, and face all the people calling him a Death Eater who had gotten off, he stayed in the US. To 'find himself', at least that was what he told Ernie, when he contacted him to say he was staying.

While there, he drank himself into a stupor everynight. American whiskey was stronger than he thought it would be; stronger than the mead he was used to. Eventually, he hooked up with a woman named Diana. She was forty-one and recently had left her abusive husband. Theo had spent three whirlwind weeks with the older woman, learning things he had only dreamt about. He stayed too drunk to care that it might be wrong, or to think about Daphne. All he allowed himself to think about was whiskey, something called marijuana, and how sex with Diana, was so much better than the two clumsy times with Fay. That was until, Diana's husband found them and wanted his wife back.

The man had walked in on Theo and Diana, and hadn't been happy with what he saw. Her husband had attacked her assuming the young punk she was with wouldn't do anything. Theo had nearly killed the man. If he let himself, he could still remember how each hit he landed on the man felt; he could still smell her husband's blood on his shirt. Diana had been grateful he protected her, but said he scared her as much as her husband did and asked him to leave. So he left. He went to Seattle, and decided he would never get drunk or smoke again. Now, if whiskey was offered to him, he sipped it. Sipped it so slowly, one glass would last all night. Never again, would he let his father take control. Those were memories he didn't share with anyone, not Ernie, not even with Daphne. Perhaps, one day he would share them with Draco, once he was sure their friendship was going to last. As much as he had been missing Daphne while wandering the states, he was also mourning the loss of his best friend. As close as Ernie, and he had become over the years, the Hufflepuff just didn't replace Draco.

Theo sat up and looked at the little fridge in the room. He slowly walked to it and opened the door. Just as he suspected, the little bottles of whiskey were lined up in the door. There were only four of them. Hardly enough to get him drunk, but it might take the edge off. 'Scratch that itch', so to speak. Father would be kept at bay, simply by there not being enough whiskey in the fridge. Theo reached down, letting his fingers trace along the tops of the little bottles. American whiskey, vodka, cognac, and mead all lined up. He figured he would be safest with the mead. But he wanted the whiskey, so he picked it up and closed the fridge door. Theo stood with the bottle in his hand, telling himself not to drink it. Just as he was about to twist the cap, there was a knock at the door.

He walked to the door, and opened it. Theo almost couldn't breathe, when he saw Daphne standing there, a small overnight bag in her hand. "You sounded like you needed me in your message, so I left Sally's dinner as fast as I could."

Theo dropped the little bottle of Tennessee whiskey on the floor, and wrapped his arms around Daphne's waist, picking her up, and buried his face in her hair. As he moved out of the way of the door so it could close, he started crying. He couldn't believe how close he had come to giving in. Giving in to the monster he knew was inside him.

Daphne pulled back a just a little, putting her right hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. "Theo, what's wrong?"

"I screwed up Baby." Theo pressed his forehead to hers, not wanting to let go.

She smiled up at him. "I am sure it's not that bad. What happened?"

Theo walked backwards to the bed, pulling her along with him. He sat down pulling her close, so she was standing between his knees in front of him. "He said no Daphne. 'A firm NO', is how he put it."

Daphne closed her eyes, and pulled him to her, resting his head on her chest. "Did he say why?"

Theo shook his head back and forth, "No. I told him I understood his position about needing an heir. I told him I am willing to help. He said is was 'because of certain circumstances, which were beyond his control.'"

Daphne bent down, so she could look him in the eyes. "That makes no sense. We will have to find a way to get him to explain himself, and then change his mind."

"You make it sound so easy. Meanwhile, I have no idea what I am suppose to do to change his mind. The reasons he gives me regarding Death Eaters, like you said, make no sense. Everything is slipping through my fingers." Theo pulled his tie off and tossed it on the floor in frustration.

Daphne put her hands on either side of his face and made him look up at her. "What is slipping through your fingers, sweetheart?"

"The factories, you, my friendships. I feel like I am going to lose everything." He took a shaky breath.

"Theo, you are not going to lose everything, least of all me. We will figure this all out. I promise." She kissed his forehead.

Theo ran his hands through his hair. "And if we don't? I'm scared Daphne. I'm scared that if you stay with me against your father's wishes, it will put a terrible strain on your relationship with him," he took a deep breath, "that you will one day, resent me." Theo closed his eyes, and buried his face in her chest again.

"I love you. I could never resent you." Daphne lifted his face up, and kissed him. After a moment, she walked around to the side of the bed and sat down, leaning her back against the headboard. Theo moved up on the bed, and laid his head on her lap, putting his arm around her legs holding her tightly, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Did I ever tell you how much I missed this? Lying with you like this?" Theo tried to get the shaking out of his voice while he spoke to her.

Daphne smiled down at him. She always liked how peaceful he looked when she played with his hair, and he would close his eyes. "You told me once, that you missed me playing with your hair."

"I missed this the most." Theo reached up and wiped the last couple of tears off his face. "Sometimes, I would lie on my bed with my head on the pillow you gave me, and pretend you were there. I would pretend you would tell me how everything would be ok, that the Death Eaters didn't want me. In my daydreams, you would tell me that Draco didn't really hate me, and that my father would never get out of Azkaban. I would close my eyes, and image what making love to you would be like." He took a deep breath. "I don't think I could survive losing you again."

Daphne moved, so she was lying down on the bed next to him, looking in his eyes. "You won't lose me Theo." She moved closer and kissed him.

Theo kissed her back passionately, gripping her waist tightly, pulling her as close to him as he could. Daphne moved her kisses to his neck, while she unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders, moving her kisses down his chest. Theo pulled Daphne's peasant styl,e light pink top up over her head and threw in on the floor by his tie.

As Theo went to pull her closer to him, Daphne pushed him down on to the bed. "Oh, not so fast, Lord Nott."

Daphne reached behind herself, and unzipped her black pencil skirt pushing it past her hips and throwing it to the floor. Theo lay on the bed breathing heavily, smiling at her. "I want you Daphne."

As he tried to sit up, Daphne crawled on top of him, pushing him back on the mattress. "You do? Be patient, handsome."

Daphne leaned down, and kissed Theo full on the mouth, pushing her tongue in against his, while she straddled him on the bed. She let her kisses move along his jaw line, then down his neck. Theo slid his hands up her back and tangled them in her hair moaning as she rocked on top of him while kissing her way down his chest. Daphne unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants.

Theo went to pull his pants down off his hips, but Daphne grabbed his hands, and put them back over his head. "No you don't. I will do it for you."

Theo chuckled, "Baby, you're driving me mad."

"Good." Daphne smiled and stroked his erection through his pants.

He threw his head back, moaning. She continued kissing his chest as she ran her hands around his waist band, pushing them inside his boxers on either side of his hips, slowly pushing his pants off at the same time. Daphne moved slowly down Theo, pulling his pants down as she went until they were off him, tossing them on the floor. She started kissing his calves, and worked her way up the insides of his thighs, until she got to his erection. Theo looked down at Daphne, while he bit his lip. He took a deep breath as he watch her lick his cock, from the bottom to the head. Slowly, Daphne started sucking on him, making Theo moan loudly, gripping the pillow.

He reached down, grabbing handfuls of her hair, but not pulling hard. He moaned loudly, "I love you, Baby."

Daphne sucked and licked, until his breathing became erratic. "Daph, I am going to cum! Oh god, Baby!"

Theo went limp, breathing heavily. He laid there while Daphne went off to the bathroom for a moment. When she returned she crawled back on top of him, straddling him once again. "Was that good?"

Theo reached up, and rubbed her back. "It was amazing Baby. May I return the favor?"

"You will." Daphne leaned down, and started kissing Theo again.

xXXx

Fredrick MacMillan, met his son and the other four members of the groom's party, the next afternoon on the golf course. Theo had been able to ignore Weasley all through brunch. It was easy, he had fresh memories of Daphne in the shower with him that morning to think about. Now, he stood by the Tee box for the thirteenth hole fidgeting with the shoes he was wearing. Theo always thought dress shoes were uncomfortable, but his leather dress shoes were heaven, compared to the golf shoes he had on his feet this afternoon.

"You look uncomfortable, mate. Everything ok, there?" Ernie clapped Theo on the back, while selecting the driver he wanted to use from his bag of clubs.

Theo grimaced at Ernie. "Yeah. But these shoes are awful, Ernie. How do you do it?"

"You will get used to them, if we ever play again." Ernie smiled, pulling out the club he wanted, then went to tee off.

"I hope so." Theo wiggled his toes and tried walking around a little.

For the first twelve holes Theo had been able to avoid the two Gryffindor's. Well Weasley mostly, but he knew that wouldn't hold out. So far, any interaction between the two of them had been an occasional, overdramatic 'excuse me', or 'I think it's your turn'. Both of them exchanging dirty looks, or sneering at the other with their back turned. Now, Theo was waiting for his turn to tee off, once again fidgeting with his shoes.

"Might be a size too small, Nott." Harry said, as he walked up to the box, waiting for Ernie to be done.

"Daphne made me try on every shoe in the store. I was hoping they would have broken-in by now." Theo gave Harry a small smile. "By the way, did you get a chance to talk to Weasley?"

Harry fished a golf ball out of his bag. "I did. He says, he was originally assigned your case in May. But the investigation lead nowhere. He closed it, with the assumption it was a random act. When you put in your second request in June, Ron asked Mr. Douglas to assign it to someone else. That is why I saw Parker's name on the file."

"I was never made aware the case had been closed in May, or that Weasley passed it on to someone else." Theo shot Ron a nasty look, from across the tee box. "Is Parker a good Auror?"

Harry winced, "He's new and not as good as Ron, honestly. I am not saying that, because of our friendship. Ron is normally very good at the investigative portion of the job, because he is not afraid of failure. Investigation needs that, someone willing to make a speculation, and go with it, even if it turns out to be wrong. I was always better with the confrontation, it is why we team up well."

Theo sat down on a bench, to loosen the laces of his shoe, "Harry, I need the best on this. The second shipment went missing by portkey. That makes someone at the ministry involved."

"Yes Theo, I know that. Which is why after the wedding, I would like for you to come by my office on Monday. I am going to speak with Mr. Douglas, about reassigning the case to me. I am not saying, I am the best, but I am saying I will give it my best." Harry tossed the golf ball up, and caught it then gave Theo a smile.

"What? Let Parker handle the Death Eater's case, Harry. You have more important things to work on." Ron had walked up behind Theo and Harry, and didn't like what he had overheard.

Theo stood up, and spun around on his heels so he was looking at the redhaired man, who intruded on his and Harry's conversation. "Call me that again Weasley, and I won't care if Ernie is one of my best mates, I will kick your ass."

Ron straightened up too, he was nearly as tall as Theo. "I am most certainly not going to call you, Lord Nott."

"Why, don't like being reminded, there are people who are still your betters?" Theo took a step closer.

"You could never be anyone's better, Death Eater." Ron sneered at him.

Theo grabbed Ron by the collar of his polo, "You son of a bitch. I was no Death Eater."

Suddenly Ernie was pushing Theo off Ron, "Hey, mates! What the hell is going on here?"

"You have questionable taste in friends, Ernie." Ron spat, while staring at Theo. "A Slytherin, really?"

"Ron, I have known Theo longer than I have known you. He is a good man. What is your deal?" Ernie positioned himself between Theo and Ron.

"Don't you know the things his father..." Ron began, but Theo cut him off.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Theo walked off toward the golf cart. "Why am I even bothering?" He turned, and looked back at Ron. "People like you, will never give people like me a chance, but we were the prejudice ones, right?"

Theo stormed over to the golf cart, throwing his driver in the direction of his golf clubs. "Stupid game anyway." He muttered to himself as he sat in the cart and hit the steering wheel out of frustration. Why could people not accept that his father and he were different men?

"Some people just aren't ready to accept the new reality, Theodore." Theo looked over to his right at Mr. Macmillan, who had sat down beside him on the cart.

Theo took a deep breath. "Yeah, well some of us are not being given any choice."

Mr. Macmillan nodded, "And, it's not fair, right?"

"No, it's not fair." Theo scoffed, like the man's words were insulting.

"Theodore, do you remember your presentation ball?" Mr. Macmillan asked, while crossing his legs.

Theo gave him a confused look. "Better than I would like."

"Then you remember, even though your father told the most outrageous story about your injuries, people still showed you, not your father, you, respect. Do you know why that was?" Mr. Macmillan looked directly at him, now.

Theo shook his head no, but didn't speak.

"Because, you held your head high. Everyone in that room knew the truth Theodore, we all knew your father was the one, who gave you the black eye. Just too damn scared of him to say anything. But you weren't. You didn't cower behind him and try to hide from everyone, hoping they wouldn't see. You smiled right to everyone's faces, letting everyone in the room know, you didn't need anyone to protect you." Macmillan gave him a sly smile, "You were only thirteen, and already more of a man, than most of the men there."

Theo sat in silence a moment. "That was ten years ago, Sir. Nobody sees a brave man worth respecting now, Mr. Macmillan. All they see is a Death Eater's son."

"That's not what I see. I still see the young man, who chose to be my son's friend, knowing his other friends would not approve. Here you are again, hanging out with people your father would have rather seen dead, then be seen with. Your learning to play a Muggle game, using Muggle equipment to do it." He patted the dash of the golf cart.

Theo took a deep breath. "Ernie and I look out for each other."

"Those are the things that make you a man, Theodore. As much as I respect Ronald, he is still trying to become one. His fear is holding him back." Macmillan patted Theo on the back.

"Fear? What has he got to be afraid of? He is one of the 'hero's' of the war." Theo exhaled sharply.

Mr. Macmillan raised an eyebrow. "He is afraid that if he lets go of the past, then he is saying, what happened is ok. I see it all the time." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not very easy for some to move on."

"Yeah well, don't give me too much credit, Sir. Many of us are letting go of the past, because we have no other choice. That doesn't make it easy." Theo told him, trying to smile.

"I know, but you're still doing it." He pushed on Theo's right shoulder, "Go on now. It's your turn."

Theo smiled at him, got up, grabbed his driver, and decided he might as well finish the game. Nobody needed to know that he was pretending the little white golf ball, was Weasley's face everytime he hit it.

xXXx

Wayne had planned for the group to go to a nightclub after they were done golfing, one of the few in Wizarding London. After the last two days, Theo decided he wasn't wearing the suit Daphne had packed for tonight. No, he was wearing whatever the hell he wanted! In fact, he wanted to make sure Ron Weasley knew, no matter how things had gone down the last few years, he was proud of his ancestry, or parts of it, at least. So, he quickly apparated back to his manor. Even though he normally didn't wear green or silver, he showed up in the lobby of the hotel, wearing his biker boots, worn black levis, an emerald, green dress shirt with a silver and black tie, and his black leather jacket. As Theo approached the group of men dressed in trousers and sport jackets, he couldn't help feeling on top of the world.

Now, he found himself in a VIP area of the club trying to sip his club soda and enjoy the music. But ever so often, Wayne would buy a round of shots for the group and Theo was running out of ways to not drink them. He had spit the first into an ale bottle, poured the second into his empty soda glass then asked for a new soda. He had 'acidentally' knocked the third over and dumped the fourth straight on the floor. But, now as though everyone had caught on, they all looked at him as he held the shot in his hand looking at it as if it had wronged him somehow.

"Come on Theo, drink, drink, drink!" Ernie started chanting, and it soon caught on with everyone at the table, except Ron.

Ron leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think the Slytherin is a light weight. I mean, look at him. He looks like he is going to throw up."

Theo shot Ron a dirty look and downed the blue colored liquid in the shot glass. No sooner did it burn his throat, when he wish he hadn't drank it. He had forgotten how intoxicating magical blends could be. The alcohol wasn't really stronger, it was more the spell or charm put on the drink, making it feel that way. Theo closed his eyes, and tried to let himself enjoy the buzzing coursing it's way from his stomach to the rest of his body, slowly stopping in his head. He opened his eyes as the cheering from Ernie, Harry, and Wayne got louder.

"Well, I think that is actually the first shot I have seen you drink, Nott." Ron smirked at him.

Theo gave him a cunning look, "I could drink you under the table, Weasley."

"Really. Let's see." Ron ordered another round.

'Crap'. Theo thought to himself. One drink, he could allow himself. Two maybe, but more than that, and he couldn't trust himself, especially with present company. He needed someone who could help him not kick the shit out of Weasley. As Ron ordered another round for the table, Theo pulled out his phone, and sent a text to the one person he knew understood his choice about drinking, and could possibly come bail him out, Blaise.

His message read, 'At the Flying Witches Hat with groom's party. Help.'

The next shot arrived, as Blaise's response did, 'Sending help. Hold on.'

"Who are you talking to, with that contraption?" Ernie leaned across the table, clearly already wasted.

"No one important, mate. You seem to be feeling pretty good. Want to go out on the dance floor?" Theo was hoping if he could get away from the table, he wouldn't have to drink any more.

Ernie sat back up, "Yes! Right after this drink." Holding the shot up, Ernie yelled, "To my beautiful bride, Thally!"

Harry grabbed Ernie's arm, "Your bride is Sally."

Ernie laughed so hard, he fell over. "Sally! That's right, to Sally!"

The rest of the group laughed along with Ernie. "Good thing the wedding is on Saturday, you will have all day to recover tomorrow." Wayne helped his friend stand back up.

"I don't need to recover, I just need to marry my fascinating Sally!" Ernie was starting to get a little loud, but it only made a group of witches not to far away, giggle and make eyes at the group of wizards doing shots.

"Still don't know how you are marrying one of them." Ron sneered, as he took the next shot from the waitress.

"What the bloody hell does that mean, Weasley?" Theo knocked back the pink shot, and slammed the glass on the table. He knew a few more of these, and Weasley was going to pay for comments like that. He didn't want to ruin Ernie's night, then again, kicking Weasley's ass would feel so good. Thankfully though, Wayne took Ernie off to the dance floor, after he downed the pink shot. But Harry ordered another round, not noticing the two had left the table.

Ron stood, and smiled at Theo, "You know, a Pure-Blood Slytherin snob."

"Better than him ending up with a pompous, Gryffindor, know-it-all." Theo stood up as well, giving Ron an evil smile.

"Ok, ok you two. Let's just drink and dance, all right. No politics." Harry handed Ron another shot, this one green.

Theo downed the shot Harry gave him without looking at it, then turned to leave.

"I will admit Nott, Pansy wasn't fair with her comments about the Greengrass sisters." Ron said, making Theo stop and slightly turn back around. "She seems to have forgotten, she was once a Death Eaters whore herself."

Without thinking of the possible aftermath, Theo turned on his heel and punched Ron square in the jaw, knocking him down, head over heals, taking the chair with him. "Refer to Daphne that way again Weasley, and no healing spell will be able repair the damage I will do to your face!"

Ron got back up as quickly as he could, only to find himself face to face, with not just Theo, but Draco standing beside him, smirking. "Looks like I missed the best part of the party, Theo. Could you hit him again, so I can get the entire show?"

Harry stepped in front of Ron, "Damn it, why can't you two knock it off? This is suppose to be a party for Ernie." Theo and Ron only continued to glare at each other, but the silence was broken by Draco's snicker. Harry gave him a dirty look, "You're not helping Draco."

"Oh do calm down Harry. I came to get Theo. Afraid he is needed back at the Manor. Astoria promises to have him back to you in the morning." Draco brushed invisible dust off his pristine silk suit.

Not taking his eyes off Ron, Theo asked Draco, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, some sort of dress, or present, or flower issue with Daphne. I honestly wasn't paying that close attention, mate. Only that I needed to get you, and get back quickly. My getting laid tonight, depends on it." Draco raised his eyebrows.

Theo scoffed, with a light-hearted laugh, "Well, then we better get going. I wouldn't want to be the reason you don't get laid." Theo finally broke his glare at Ron, and turned to Harry. "Please, let Ernie know I will be at brunch, and sorry I had to take off."

Harry nodded, "I will, but it would be helpful if the two of you could try to put this conflict aside." He gave Ron a scathing look, then pushed him off toward the men's restroom to repair his lip.

Theo clapped Draco on the back, as they headed to the front of the club. "I take it Blaise couldn't get away?"

Draco smiled at him, "He and Greg got roped into helping the girls with wedding preparations. Since Astoria isn't in the bridal party, I was the only one free." He stopped walking and turned to look at Theo, "You could have just sent me a message, Theo. Once upon a time, I would have been the first one you contacted. I know I screwed things up, but I really would like a chance to make amends."

Theo looked at him for a moment, "I would like very much, for us to get back to where we were."

Draco smacked Theo on the shoulder, "Enough with the emotions, I need to get home. Astoria is waiting, if you know what I mean."

Theo laughed, "Well mate, I am glad you came. I was two seconds from kicking Weasley's ass. Merlin, that guy gets under my skin."

"I know what you mean." Draco agreed, as they exited the club into the crisp night air.

xXXx

The following morning, Ernie was unaware of what had happened at the club. He, Wayne, and Ron were all nursing hangover's, while Theo, and Harry just ate in silence, too embarrassed to talk, not wanting to say the wrong thing. After brunch, the five men all decided to go in different directions, before the Quidditch match that evening. Harry wanted to catch up on some work, while Ron went to the pool. Ernie and Wayne both went to take naps, leaving Theo on his own for the afternoon, which suited him just fine. He spent his afternoon, going to Gringotts Bank. He went through his personal vault and the Nott vault hoping to find the Nott heirloom engagement ring. But after searching for three hours with no luck, he gave up and needed to head back, if he was going to make it to the game on time.

Finally at the game, Theo took the aisle seat with Ernie to his left. Wayne sat beside Ernie, Harry to his left, and Ron at the end. Harry had purposely made sure to keep Ron as far from Theo as possible, for the game.

Thirty minutes in though, Ernie had noticed the tension. He decided to ask Theo about it. "What happened last night, mate? I know you, and Ron must have had words or something."

Theo looked at him a little shocked. "We just had a disagreement about the way he handled my case."

"Didn't he figure anything out?" Ernie sipped his ale slowly, not wanting to get drunk tonight with the wedding the next day.

Theo just shook his head back, and fourth, "Nothing. He closed the case prematurely, then passed it on to a junior Auror, once I had to reopen it."

"That doesn't sound like Ron, he is normally very good." Ernie cheered quickly, as the English scored.

Theo jumped up, also to cheer his home team, then turned back to Ernie. "I can't say I am surprised mate."

Ernie sipped his drink again. "Why is that?'

Theo took a drink of his soda, before he answered. "He said he would give my case all the attention the son of a Death Eater deserves."

"Man, why can't he get over that shit." Ernie chanced a glance in Ron's direction, but the red-head was watching the game, and didn't notice.

"He is not the only one, Ernie. I can't tell you how many times people have gone out of their way to be rude and insinuate I was a Death Eater, since I got back to London." Theo sipped his soda again, trying to watch the game and not let the conversation get to him.

Ernie gave Theo a friendly elbow, "That's because you wouldn't let anyone see the real you back in school. Too busy trying to keep up the Slytherin image."

"What? It's not like non-Slytherins were tearing our house-doors down trying to get to know us better. You were the only one outside my house, I seem to remember, willing to be seen with me." Theo laughed at Ernie's reaction.

Ernie acted offended, but wasn't and started to laugh, "We did go to school during an interesting time, didn't we. I think everyone of us was the product of our parents political views. I remember being one of the first ones jumping, on the 'Potter is the Heir of Slytherin' bandwagon. Hopefully, we can be better in that regard and raise a generation that looks past all that."

"I know I will be trying to." Theo cheered again, as the English scored. "Harry is going to try to get the case transferred to him. I have an appointment with him on Monday."

Ernie sat back down after cheering. "Well, I would go with you, but I doubt Sally would like me popping off during our honeymoon. But when I get back, if there is anything I can do for you, let me know."

"I will. Thank you." Theo smiled again, genuinely and drank the rest of his soda.

xXXx

The morning of the wedding all the men were far too busy to think about anything that occurred the past two and a half days. At some point during the preparations, Theo even found himself giving Ron a half-hearted apology, which Ron reciprocated. They were far from friends, but at least they could get through the day without fighting.

The groomsmen finally in their dress robes with silver ties were lined up and ready to walk down the aisle. Theo was mesmerized the moment Daphne stepped through the door. Sally had done a perfect job combining Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The bridesmaid dresses were a pastel yellow, and each bridesmaid carried a bouquet of soft yellow and green flowers, tied together with a copper colored ribbon. Theo couldn't take his eyes off Daphne, even while he tried to offer his arm to Sarah. To his surprise, Ron insisted the two of them trade places. Ron was sure Ernie wouldn't notice or even care. Theo stood looking at Ron in disbelief, as Ron offered his arm to Sarah, and stepped to the rear of the line.

"Don't look so surprised Nott, I am not that bad of a guy." Ron said, as Daphne laughed and took Theo's arm pulling him toward the door, so they could walk down the aisle.

Theo tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but was too distracted by how beautiful Daphne was standing there smiling at him. He was glad he wasn't the bestman with duties to perform, as he imagined her in a strapless white gown with silver trim, and an emerald necklace shinning near her cleavage. He knew, the next time he would be standing in front of all their family and friends at an alter, it would be for Draco and Astoria, but he couldn't help wishing it would be for him and Daphne.

Once the ceremony was over, and the guests were fed the dancing began. Theo held Daphne tightly on the dance floor kissing, her just a few more times than was really appropriate, but not quite distasteful. He wanted everyone in the room, especially Marcus Flint, who kept giving him dirty looks, to know Daphne was his. Eventually, they left the dance floor to the happy newlyweds, wanting something to drink. No sooner had they ordered, when Sally needed her bridesmaids for something, and summoned them all. Daphne kissed Theo on the cheek, and left him standing by the bar with Greg and Blaise, while she ran off with the other girls.

"So when are you going to pop the question, mate?" Greg asked Theo, while sipping his drink.

Theo shrugged, "I don't know. I can't get Lord Greengrass to talk to me, plus he has already said no. I would be asking without his approval."

Blaise popped a chocolate in his mouth. "You're not going to let that stop you, are you?"

"I don't want to Blaise, but Daphne's family is important to her. Not to mention, I can't find the ring." Theo sipped the glass of wine he had ordered.

"What ring?" Greg knocked back the rest of his whiskey.

"The family ring. You know, the Nott engagement ring. I have looked everywhere, it must have been buried with my mother." Theo turned and leaned back on the bar, looking around the room for Lord Greengrass.

"Oh, that ring. Just have a new one made." Greg ordered a new drink.

"I did." Blaise announced, while looking out at the dance floor watching Tracey and the other girls dancing together. He noticed both Theo and Greg giving him a 'do tell more' look, causing him to laugh. "Well, I wasn't about to put that cursed ring of my mother's on Tracey's hand, now was I."

Theo set his wine down on the bar, "Now wait a minute. Tracey made a bet with you for six months, and after less than three, you're ready to settle down?"

"I can't see it, mate." Greg said, grinning from ear to ear.

Blaise looked as his two friends, then gave them a sly smile. "I think, I always knew Tracey was the one, just didn't want to admit it. You know, afraid I would end up like my mother. I have come to realize, by never staying with one woman for more then a week, I had already become my mother. So I might as well just bite the bullet and marry the one I am in love with. The ring will be ready in a week. I am having dinner with her father, this coming Tuesday."

"Hot damn!" Theo slapped Blaise on the back. "I must admit mate, it is about time. That settles it, I am going to make Lord Greengrass talk to me. Wish me luck." Theo picked his wine up, and finished it. He set the glass down, fixed his tie, and headed in the direction where Lord and Lady Greengrass were talking to an older witch Theo didn't know. While Draco, and Astoria took a break from being shown off to steal a dance on the dance floor. As he approached, Theo noticed Christopher Flint had gotten to them first. He stood behind a clock, back far enough not to be noticed, but close enough to hear when their conversation was over. Flint reminded Greengrass of a deadline which was the following day. Greengrass told him 'not to worry, he was more than aware', agreeing to talk later Flint left the couple, giving Theo the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"Lord Greengrass, I would like to apologize for my behavior the last time we saw each other." Theo offered Lord Greengrass his hand.

Greengrass looked at Theo, rubbed his temple then shook his hand. "Now, is not really the time to debate my answer, Nott."

"I don't intend to, Sir." He turned to Daphne's mother and kissed the back of her hand. "Lady Greengrass, you look stunning."

Veronica Greengrass blushed slightly, "Lord Nott I thought you, and Daphne looked wonderful together at the ceremony."

Greengrass shot his wife a nasty look. "Yes, Daphne looked amazing. Please, excuse us."

Dalton took his wife's hand from Theo, and started to walk away, but Theo stepped slightly in front of them. "Sir, I don't wish to argue your answer, but I was truly hoping you could give me a reason for it." He took a deep breath, when Lord Greengrass didn't respond, Theo continued. "Lord Greengrass, I have tried with no luck to come up with a reason on my own as to why your answer is no. I am wealthy, levelheaded, a good business man, in spite of the thefts. I had the second top grades in my class upon graduation. Although it doesn't matter to me, I do have one of the best Pure-Blood pedigrees. Not to mention, I love Daphne and would stop at nothing to assure her happiness. If you could just give me a reason, something to work on. At this point, I have no idea what I am suppose to fix, or do or...or atone for."

Lord Greengrass let go of his wife's hand, and took off his glasses. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed heavily. "I really wish I could give you what you are asking for Nott, but I am afraid you are simply going to have to except that I cannot. Good night."

Dalton put his glasses back on, took Veronica's hand, and began leading her away.

Theo felt his chest tighten and spoke quickly before they got too far from him to hear. "You should know Sir, I plan to ask her anyway. Just as soon as I have a ring."

Greengrass turned and gave Theo a stern look. "You would make Daphne choose between you and her family?"

"You have left me no choice." Theo's voice cracked. "I love her. If you were in my shoes, would you just walk away?"

Dalton felt sorry for the young Earl standing in front of him. He wanted more than anything to give Theo his blessing, but without something to use against Flint, he couldn't.

"I believe my daughter won't go against my wishes. I am sorry son." Looking around, he spotted Lucius across the room, and walked off toward Malfoy, pulling his wife with him. Maybe Lucius had heard something from Bill Weasley. The only way to find out, was to ask him.

Theo stood alone, watching Lord Greengrass walk away. He was certain Daphne would choose him, but what would that mean for their future regarding her family? When Daphne walked up to him, taking his hand in hers, he pushed the thoughts away, and hid the pain behind the striking smile he gave her, as she dragged him out to the dance floor.

Dalton Greengrass approached Malfoy, and asked if he knew anything. Malfoy explained that he had not yet heard back from Bill Weasley, but would owl him first thing in the morning. Veronica Greengrass had chosen not to listen to the conversation of the men. Instead, she stood a few feet away, and watched Daphne and Theo dance. After a moment, Dalton joined his wife, and looked out at his daughters enjoying themselves.

Veronica looked up at Dalton. "Can you not see how much Daphne loves him?"

"Veronica please, we have been over this." Dalton sighed. He silently hoped Weasley might have found something he could use.

"Yes, we have. I will continue to disagree with you, my love." Veronica kept her voice soft, and quiet.

Dalton looked down at his wife, "Well, it is a good thing issues like this are not left to the women than." He smirked at his own joke.

Veronica didn't find humor in it, though. She turned to him, "Attitude's like that, is what makes men sleep alone."

"My dear, I was only joking." But Veronica had already walked away, and was hugging Ernie's mother, congratulating her again.

Dalton looked back at the dance floor, and rubbed his temple as he watched Daphne kissing Theo deeply. He stood thinking how this business with Flint was going to be his death. He was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard Astoria's happy laugh on the dance floor as the music changed to something more upbeat, and the young women forced the men to stay and dance with them.

 **A/N Is it crazy that I actually feel a sense of accomplishment at finishing this chapter? Lol! I see the next chapter being much easier to write, we take another little trip back in time, to Theo's sixth year.**


	22. Letters He'll Never Send

**A/N This entire chapter will take place during Theo's sixth year at Hogwarts. Just to give you wonderful readers a heads up, this chapter is a series of letters that Theo writes but never sends to Daphne.**

 **Thank you too my new followers, A Frozen Shadow and Sunset Whispers**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from Sunset Whispers, my faithful Guest, and as always, I Love Music. You guys make my days.**

 _Chapter 22: Letters He'll Never Send_

 _September 7th_

 _Hi Baby_

 _I know if I send this letter your father will most likely destroy it, if he doesn't just send it back. Not to worry, I plan on just storing it along with all the other letters I plan to write, in a small wooden box I have. It was charmed to hold as many letters as I need it to. Maybe one day, I will get the chance to give them to you. I promised to write every day and so far, I have not kept that promise. Guess ,I was busy feeling sorry for myself because your father wont let us write to each other._

 _I miss you terribly Daphne. The train ride was longer than I remember it being, maybe it's because you were not sitting beside me. Draco went on and on, about some mission he claims he has for 'The cause'. I think the only one who really seemed to care was Pansy._

 _Blaise was invited to join 'The Slug Club'. I know you have no idea what that is. Our new Potions Master, has a club of some kind. He wants the best of the best in it, but apparently Draco and I do not qualify even though our grades would say otherwise, because of our fathers. Whatever. Oh, yeah, Snape teaches DADA this year._

 _I am going to tryout for our house racing team later this year. Wish me luck. Wish you were here to give me a kiss for luck._

 _Pansy started telling all the girls in the house I was available. Then called me an idiot for insisting I am still dating you. Maybe I am, but I am not ready to give up. I know someday, somehow, we will find each other again. I just hope it's before you forget me._

 _Well, it's my birthday. Seventeen and all. Feels the same as sixteen, just lonelier. I am technically 'of age', though. I could just up and leave Hogwarts, head to France and look for you. Maybe I should. I suppose that would make your father really happy, not only would you be with the son of a Death Eater, but one, who didn't finish school. Perhaps I should stay. One good thing is, I can use magic now whenever I want. Funny, being able to use it whenever you want, sounds great, until you can. Now I can't think of a single thing I would do with it, if I was at home._

 _Merlin I miss you. I hope you're well and thinking about me. Once today, I thought I heard a female voice down the hall say 'Happy Birthday', but when I turned around no one was there. I bet somehow, it was you. At least, that is what I keep telling myself._

 _I love you Daphne. Always will._

 _Forever yours, Theo_

 _xXXx_

 _September 22nd_

 _Good Morning Baby_

 _I couldn't sleep, so I am writing today's letter a little early. I must be looking pretty sad lately, even though I try to hide it. Millie came up to me yesterday at dinner, and gave me a hug without warning. When she pulled away, she just looked at me and said 'I am sure she misses you, too.'_

 _Do you?_

 _Stupid Question, of course you do._

 _Tryouts for the race team are this weekend. Warrington, seems to think I have a pretty good chance. Of course you know, he has been on the team since he was a first year, and also plays Quidditch, so praise from him is really saying something. I still don't like the guy, but I don't have to like him, just respect him as a team member. He is Quidditch Captain this year. I thought for sure it would be Draco, but the team voted in Warrington. Anyway, I will let you know how tryouts go just as soon as they post the roster._

 _I think maybe Draco is taking whatever this mission is of his, a little too seriously. I can't imagine he was given a task of great importance, but he really seems preoccupied by it all the time. The first couple of weeks, he acted as if what he has to do was going to be easy, but the last few days he has been rather testy._

 _While at Hogsmead the other day, he just disappeared for the entire afternoon. When we walked into the Three Broomsticks for lunch and butterbeers it was all three of us, Blaise, Draco and me. But when Blaise, and I went to sit down at the table, Draco was gone. Claims he got tired, and went back to the castle for a nap. Draco, went to take a nap, I don't buy it. Do you?_

 _Perhaps I am just over reacting, you were always more perceptive than I am, what do you think?_

 _Well, I better get dressed, I want to go practice before my first class this morning. I miss you Baby, and love you just as much today as I always have._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _October 4th_

 _Guess What Baby!_

 _I made the team! I can't believe it, I actually made the team. Me and nine other guys, the Slytherin house racing team! I am so excited I can barely stand it. I don't think I could pay attention in most of my classes. I just kept thinking about practices, and races and winning the tournaments. Maybe I will finally help us win the House Cup this year._

 _Can I confess something to you? I was so excited when I saw the post with my name on it, I wanted to write to my father and tell him. Is that dumb? Is it dumb, that after everything the man has put me through and the things he has done to me, that part of me still wants the bastard to be proud of me?_

 _But I do Daph. I want so badly to hear him say, 'I am proud of you Theodore, well done'. All I have ever heard is what a disappointment I am. Is it so wrong to want just one positive word from the man? Truth be told, I would like to hear him say 'I love you son'. But who am I kidding? We both know he doesn't, so that will never happen._

 _I guess I really am lonely this year. Of course that's all your fault, for not being here. I know, you would be if you could. I will make sure to get video of the races for you. Do you think Snape would let me put a big picture of you in the stands, so I can pretend your watching and cheering for me? How silly would that be?_

 _I miss you my love, more and more every day. I hope you can somehow feel me. Sometimes at night, while laying in bed, I can feel you._

 _Guess I better get to bed, I am going to need sleep if I am going to do well on the team._

 _I love you Daphne._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _October 12th_

 _Hey Baby,_

 _Interesting things going on. No, not with the team, that is going great. I mean with other things. Do you remember Katie Bell. Gryffindor, Quidditch player, she is a seventh year? Sure you do. Well today, while in Hogsmead she somehow got her hands on a cursed necklace, and is now in some sort of a coma. They are having to send her off to St. Mungo's, because Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what to do for her._

 _We were all called back to the castle and sent to our dormitories. Strange thing is though, Draco never showed up. I waited in the common room for him until we were finally allowed to go to dinner, but he never came._

 _He wasn't at dinner either. We had to sit and listen to Dumbledore talk about being diligent, and careful, and not taking things from strangers, what are we all first years? There was a rumor they were going to cancel all trips to Hogsmead for the remainder of the year because of it. Can you imagine, it's only October? But that turned out only to be a rumor._

N _ow the talk is that someone here at Hogwarts cursed her. She is a half-blood and a Gryffindor, so of course the gossip is a Slytherin did it. I bet you don't miss that part of Hogwarts, always being labeled an evil person, simply because you happen to be Slytherin. Guess people forget most of us are here, because we are ambitious and clever, not because we are evil._

 _I just looked at the time, it is two in the morning Baby, and Draco is still not back. I know he is a prefect and has duties to perform, but I haven't seem him now since breakfast. I am honestly getting a little worried._

 _Suppose I ought to get to bed. Hope my dreams are all about you tonight. Don't get mad at me, but when I dream about you, we don't always have clothes on._

 _I love you Baby._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _November 2nd_

 _Hello My Love,_

 _I am sitting up again at four in the morning, waiting to see if Draco has another nightmare. Oh, that's right, I haven't told you. Draco has nightmares. Honestly, so does Greg. So do I Baby, but only once in a while, and I normally can just walk it off with a trip to the bathroom._

 _Greg on the other hand, has a harder time getting back to sleep. Millie has become quite gifted at brewing sleeping potions. She can make them as strong or as weak as you need them to be. She makes them the weakest possible for Greg. She is afraid he will get to the point of needing them to sleep at all I guess. So that is what he does, takes the sleeping potion, and goes back to sleep. He thinks they are stronger than they are, and Millie wants it to stay that way._

 _Draco however, has nightmares almost every night. Violent ones. I have no idea what he dreams about. He wont tell me. It normally wakes me, Blaise and Greg up. Vincent could sleep through a tornado I think. Blaise and I take turns staying up with him until he gets back to sleep. We don't talk or anything. Just sit in our beds, and wait until he is asleep again. He knows we do. At first he told us not to, but I think deep down, it makes him feel better._

 _He has started having Millie make him sleeping potions, although she has to make them stronger for him, and will only give him three per week. So he has to pick and choose which nights are the bad ones._

 _Guess tonight was not one of the potion nights, because he tossed and turned instead of taking it. I think he may finally be back asleep, which is good, because I need to get back to sleep, I have practice in the morning._

 _I am loving the team. Practices are going great. We have our first race in two weeks._

 _Well goodnight my love. Miss you._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _November 27th_

 _I won my first race! I was so excited Baby. It was against Hufflepuff. Merlin, I wish you could have been there. It was amazing, the wind in my face, the roar in my ears. People were cheering for me, ok, so only Slytherin was cheering for me, but they were cheering! Our next race is right after Christmas, against Ravenclaw._

 _Before I forget again, Hi Baby._

 _I really think something is going on with Draco. He misses classes. I mean misses them often. He doesn't seem to sleep very much, and I can't tell you the last time I saw him eat an entire meal._

 _He is moody, I mean really Daph, more than normal._

 _The other day Weasley messed up the potion in class so bad, the cauldron nearly exploded and Draco didn't say a word. Not a word. I know, right?_

 _At the beginning of the year all he did was go on, and on about his 'mission'. Now he barley talks to anyone, including Pansy._

 _Oh Pansy. That's another story all together. She has gotten beyond moody. Constantly yelling at him, and whining all the time about how he doesn't pay enough attention to her. It really is a wonder that they are still together._

 _I have tried talking to him about what's going on, he says very little. Whenever Blaise or I ask if there is anything we can do to help, he says no. Baby, I don't know what to do for him. I mean, I don't really have anything to go to Snape with other than him missing classes, which of course, Snape already knows. I guess I could tell him about Draco not sleeping, but I don't think, not sleeping is breaking any rules. It can't be good for him, but not against the rules._

 _What do you think I should do?_

 _I miss you._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _December 5th_

 _Hey Baby,_

 _Blaise and I have taken to stealing food from the Great Hall during mealtimes. Nothing difficult, toast, bacon, fruit, that sort of thing. We leave it on Draco's nightstand every night before we go to bed. He is rarely in bed when the rest of us are. Daph, he is not looking good. I think he has lost at least fifteen pounds. He looks pale, even for Draco._

 _Like I said, we put the food on his nightstand when we go to bed. It is always gone by morning. At first, I was afraid the elves were taking it while we slept, but then I noticed Draco eating an apple one morning while getting ready for classes._

 _He doesn't say anything about it, or ask where it came from. He just eats it. Blaise and I figure as long as he is eating something, than we are doing the best we can for him, since he wont let us help with whatever it is he is trying to do._

 _Daph, he blew off the last Quidditch match! He had a fourth year fill in for him. Needless to say, Ravenclaw killed us. The kid was no match for Chang._

 _I am going to spend Christmas with Tim and Clair. Wish I could see you for the holiday, which reminds me, what would you like for Christmas?_

 _I love you._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _December 25th_

 _Happy Christmas My Love_

 _Other than you not being here, I can't complain. My holiday has been great._

 _Tim was waiting at the train station, and before we went home he took me out to lunch at a little Muggle sandwich shop. It was really good. Clair took me shopping the next day. I got you something. I really hope you like it. I was able to get presents for everyone. We went to Muggle stores, so I am not sure if Draco will like what I sent to him, but I did the best I could. Diagon Alley is still closed up for the most part. The Weasley's store is doing well though. I got Greg some stuff from there, you know he is always going on about their joke products. Draco and Blaise act like they don't like them, but they do._

 _Tim gave me polish for my broom and a turntable. I know, a what? It's a Muggle device for playing records. He also gave me a few records to play on it, some of what he calls 'classics'. It's all American Rock music, I will check it out later. Clair gave me some really nice wand holsters, now that I can do magic outside of school and will be carrying my wand around with me. I got lots of other things from them, books, clothes, new sneakers, sweets and stuff for potion making, but I think the turntable, and the wand holsters are my favs._

 _Oh, I almost forgot the best part, baby Madison! Oh Daph, she is so cute. She holds on to my finger, and sucks on it. At first I was scared, because I hadn't washed my hands in a little while, but Clair just laughed at me, and told me not to worry about it._

 _I will admit, she is a handful. The other night I think she was up until two crying. She had something Tim called colic. He tried giving her a potion for it, but it would only help for small periods of time. He says that's normal. Sometimes you can fix it with a potion, and the baby falls straight to sleep and other times, it takes several tries._

 _Since she is only a little over three months old, she really doesn't do much. Clair says by Easter, when I come back, she should be rolling over,and crawling by summer for sure. I tell you, I am already in love with that little girl._

 _I know we are young, and haven't seen each other in far too long, but I can't wait until I am holding our baby. Wow, I wonder if I would leave that sentence in if I was really sending this to you. Since I am not I will leave it, because it's true._

 _I miss you so much Daphne, right now more than ever. I hope you had a good Christmas Morning. Maybe tonight when I go outside to look up at the stars, you and I will somehow be looking at the same one._

 _I love you Baby, always will._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _January 8th_

 _Hi Baby,_

 _I have interesting news. We have only been back at school for a day and Ernie came and sat by me at breakfast. Yes, he got lots a strange looks; a Hufflepuff sitting at the Slytherin table. But than again, since he is dating Sally still, I think he is used to it._

 _Anyway, he invited me to a meeting, going on right before dinner. Said he thought the group was right up my alley. When I got there Daph, I was face to face with all the members of the DA. You remember that group from last year, right? I thought they had disbanded, so to speak, but I guess not. Ginny Weasley seems to speak for them, her and Longbottom. I guess Granger, Ron, and Potter need to keep their distance from the group this year, for reasons they wouldn't tell me._

 _Ernie asked the group to let me join. I was surprised to say the least. Weasley wanted to know if I had any useful information before making a decision. I told her I didn't. I honestly don't Baby. I mean for all I know, Draco's little mission is nothing more than stealing Harry Potter's Firebolt. Besides, he is my best mate, I am not ready to rat him out to anyone. Ginny said they would have to give letting a snake in the group, some serious thought._

 _I must admit Daph, she is lucky I understand her position. Still I thought her comment was out of line. I told Ernie, I would have to give joining, his little group of rabble, some serious thought as well._

 _I gave my word not to tell anyone about them and did my best to explain that joining could be more dangerous for me than for most of them. I mean think about it. If my father found out Daph, he wouldn't just ground me, or give me a stern lecture about safety, he would quite literally kill me._

 _I never gave it much thought Daph, you know what side I would be on, if a war did break out. But now, I think I would be on Potter's side. I am all for keeping magic safe and protecting our world from Muggles, not because I don't like them, but because they wouldn't understand. But I am not so sure I agree with keeping Pure-Bloods, Pure anymore. I used to, I think, when I was little or maybe I did, because my dad did. But the idea that Muggle-Borns stole magic from one of us, just seems stupid, I mean, how would they accomplish it?_

 _I hear you, I promise to be safe. Don't worry, I haven't told any one but you._

 _I love you._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _January 31st_

 _You will never guess what happened today!_

 _Oh, by the way, Hi Baby._

 _Draco broke up with Pansy._

 _Yes, he did!_

 _Right after dinner. He was sitting in the common room, just sitting there by the fire. She went over to him, sat on his lap and the next thing you know, Pansy is slapping him. It went on for an hour, Daph! Pansy threw everything she could get her hands on at him. Most of the time, it missed, but when something did hit him, he just stood there. No flinching, no yelling. He didn't throw anything back, or get mad. He just kept saying how sorry he was._

 _What's going on with him Daphne, I just can't figure it out? Honestly I don't think any of us, expected to see him and Pansy together for the rest of their lives, but this was shocking._

 _But on a side note, some good news I guess, Greg and Millie started dating._

 _I love you Baby._

 _Forever Yours, (I really mean that) Theo_

 _xXXx_

 _February 14th_

 _Happy Valentine's Day My Love!_

 _Merlin, I wish you were here. I came to Hogsmead by myself. Greg and Millie invited me to hang with them, but that didn't feel right. They should be alone._

 _Blaise is off with Tracey. Yeah, like he would be with anyone else today. Tomorrow, that's a different story._

 _Draco was nowhere to be seen, not that I would want to hang out with Mr. 'I need to finish my mission' on Valentine's Day._

 _So. I am sitting at Puddifoots, by myself writing to you. She gave me that small table in the far back, right corner. You know ,the one you can barely see. The one all the guys try to get, so they can kiss their dates, instead of drinking the tea. Guess, she felt sorry for me. At least I am out of sight of everyone else._

 _I got you a pair of earrings. Just some small pink pearls. I will seal them inside this letter for you to find later. I know how you like earrings, 'A different pair for every day', I think is the way you put it. I also remembered you like them to be small. How did you explain it...oh yes, 'They should decorate my ear, not hide it'._

 _I won my second race yesterday. It was suppose to be in January right after the holidays, but weather made us postpone. We had to work around the other sports, so it was yesterday._

 _I am using our teacup set. She still has it. Yes, I let her bring me tea, that pink rose blend you like. I was afraid as soon as I touched the cup our names would disappear. I think Madam could tell how scared I was, she picked up the cup and handed it to me smiling and said, 'Don't be scared Theodore, she still loves you, the cup will prove it.' So reluctantly, I took it from her and took a sip. I think my hand was shaking when I turned it around, expecting to see our names fading away, but they didn't. Would you think I am not manly enough, if I told you I cried, when I saw our names still there on the cup._

 _Ok, I didn't bawl like a little girl. But a couple of small tears did escape. (Well maybe more than a couple, because those little wrinkles on the parchment are not from the tea.)_

 _Well, I have been discovered. Ernie and Sally are insisting I come over and sit with them. So I think I will take off._

 _I love you Daphne Rene Greengrass. Happy Valentine's Day!_

 _Forever Yours, Theodore William Nott Jr._

 _xXXx_

 _February 20th_

 _I love you Daphne_

 _I can't seem to shake this depression I have been in since Valentine's day. I am trying Baby, I promise. But it's getting harder._

 _Pansy asked me out. She says it's not right for both of us to be single, that I could be the new 'Prince'. I told her to sod off. She got mad and slapped me. Now she is going around telling everyone, what a pathetic loser I am for holding on to you since you're are gone. She is certain you have moved on, so I should as well._

 _Have you moved on?_

 _O_ _h, god, please tell me no!_

 _I don't think I could stand finding out you moved on already._

 _I miss you Daph. Everything about you._

 _I miss holding your hand and the way you get a dimple in your left cheek when you laugh._

 _I miss the silly little hearts you would always draw on my homework. Snape always took away points for it, but I think McGonagall gave me credit for it._

 _I miss the smell of your hair when you would lay your head on my chest and the way my arm would fall asleep just as you would._

 _I miss the sticky lip-gloss kisses you always left on my cheek and the way you would pout when I rubbed it off on my sleeve._

 _I miss the way you would hum while you did your homework and how your eyes would sparkle when I said your name._

 _I miss how you always made me carry your books and how you had to get on your tiptoes to kiss me, in between classes._

 _(Sorry about the tea wrinkling the parchment again, ok the water, since I don't drink tea.)_

 _I miss kissing you: feeling you. I miss the way you made my heart race and the little moans in my ear when I kissed your neck. I miss how hard it was to not let myself go to far. (Salazar knows if you were here right now, I wouldn't stop myself this time Baby, unless you told me to.)_

 _I miss you! I need you!_

 _Forever (hopefully) Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _March 1st_

 _Hi Daphne,_

 _I am so sorry that I haven't written the past few days, but I couldn't. I needed time to get my head right._

 _I know you still love me._

 _I know we are still together._

 _I am better now. Still miss you tons, and wish you were here, but I am ready to face this again._

 _So earlier tonight, the clumsy Ron Weasley ended up in the hospital wing. I guess he got poisoned somehow. Not really sure what happened. They called us all into the common room again, but wouldn't say much, only that he drank some mead and it was poisoned. Once again, though, Draco was nowhere to be found._

 _I don't really like the guy, but I hope everything is ok with him. (Weasley that is.)_

 _Daph, I am thinking I might talk to Ernie about joining their group, see if they decided to have me. What do you think? The only thing holding me back is Draco,.I wish I knew what he was doing, I don't want him getting in the middle of something, but I think he is already knee deep._

 _I have to get to bed Baby, I love you._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _March 15th_

 _Hi, My love,_

 _So it's my turn to be in the hospital. I should be out in a day or two. Depends how long it takes my leg to heal._

 _I wish I could tell you I fell off my broom during practice, or that I was clumsy during charms class. Even telling you that my father put me in here, would be better than the truth._

 _The truth is, Draco pushed me down the stairs. I broke my femur in two places._

 _I decided to tell Ernie I won't be joining his group, not now anyway. I wanted to find out what was up with Draco first. So I started poking around. Daph, I saw the mark on his arm. He is a Death Eater! I can't believe he would join them. I don't know what his plan is or his mission, but I know he is one of them._

 _He is not happy, that I know. He claims I compromised his mission. I tried to talk to him, but he called me a filthy Blood-Traitor and pushed me down the stairs. Falling down two flights of those stone steps in the castle is nothing like falling down the stairs at our manor. Somehow, the stairs at the manor are more forgiving._

 _I have successfully lost my best friend. I keep hoping he will come and say he is sorry, but I have been in here for two days and nothing yet. Blaise came by once, only to tell me,he is staying out of it. Greg and Millie came by to bring me homework and check on me, even Ernie and Sally came to say hi. But every time those big double doors open it's never the blond I am hoping to see, (It's never Draco, either). I suppose that's who you thought I meant. Maybe it is, since I know through no fault of your own, that you're not coming._

 _I might miss the race against Gryffindor. Again, just depends on my leg._

 _Wish you were here, you could lay here with me and keep my mind off the pain._

 _I love you Daph._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _April 3rd_

 _Hey Baby,_

 _So, no sooner did I get out of the hospital, and now Draco is in there._

 _He and Potter dueled the other day. I guess Potter nearly killed him, but again the school is keeping it hush, hush. Wonder if Ernie's group knows what his mission is?_

 _As soon as I got out of the hospital wing, I needed to hit practice hard, so I would be ready for the race right after Easter. I really want to beat Gryffindor._

 _I have gone up to visit Draco twice._

 _The first time he just stared at the wall like I wasn't there. I told him I wasn't mad at him anymore, and forgave him for pushing me down the stairs. We sat in silence for like twenty minutes, basically until I couldn't take it anymore and left._

 _The second time, I took him his homework. This time, he looked right at me and said 'I hate you Nott, go away'._

 _I sat down instead. He gave me the scariest look I have ever seen, Daph. We stared at each other for a little while, neither willing to back down. Finally I told him, I didn't hate him. I said, 'No matter what you are going through, Draco I will always be your friend. When you're ready to be mine again. Let me know.'_

 _I don't think I will go back and see him again. I hear he gets out in a day or two, anyway._

 _Miss you._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _April 11th_

 _Hey Baby,_

 _Easter is finally here. I am just so glad to be back at Tim and Clair's for a week. I really needed a break from Hogwarts. Things are getting really intense there._

 _I miss you, but if I am being perfectly honest with you, well myself really, I miss Draco._

 _I miss having my best friend._

 _Yes, you're still my best friend, but Draco was my best 'guy' friend. I can't explain it Baby, but there are things I could do with him, tell him, show him, that I just can't do with you. I am pretty sure he wouldn't want me doing certain things with him either, you know, the things I do with you._

 _I forgot to tell you, while I was in the hospital I got inspired to work on the pain potion Madam Promfrey uses. Once I got out, Millie helped me tinker around with it. I finally have a potion that takes affect in half the time, but doesn't lose any of its potency. Madam Promfrey says it has potential. She had me brew a few bottles of it for her to try out. Now I would like to figure out how to make it last even longer, so you don't have to take it again. That's right Baby, your man is becoming a potions master, just like he always wanted. Okay, maybe master is a bit premature._

 _I am still your man, right?_

 _Madison is rolling all over the place like a little pro. Clair asked me to watch her today while she ran to the store. Oh, you know me, I acted like it was no big deal, but Daph, I was scared out of my mind. Clair was only gone for thirty minutes, not even long enough for me to change a diaper, thank Merlin. But I lost her in that amount of time. Okay, I didn't really lose her. I laid her on the floor on this little mat they have with toys hanging from a bar for her to play with. I ran into the kitchen to grab a drink and when I got back, she was gone! She had rolled under the coffee table! Daph, I couldn't breath until I heard her giggle. Scariest moment of my life._

 _I love you. I miss you._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _May 9th_

 _Hi Daph,_

 _I have been so lonely lately, today I tried to talk to Draco._

 _Yeah, I know, what was I thinking. I went up to him in the common room, sat down beside him, and just said Hi. He ignored me. I tried asking how he is, if he needed anything._

 _He stood up and told me to go to hell._

 _You know how stubborn I can be, I followed him down the stairs to our room. He turned and hit me. Yeah, that didn't end well. Next thing I know, we are fighting, knocking things down in the room, I think we broke Blaise's broom. I know I broke,Draco's nose. At least, I hope it was only his nose._

 _Greg walked in and broke us up. Draco called me a filthy Blood-Traitor again, so I called him a mindless Death Eater._

 _He is in the hospital. I am in Snape's office waiting for him._

 _You would be very disappointed in me. I am very disappointed in me._

 _I hear Snape coming._

 _Theo_

 _xXXx_

 _May 21st_

 _Hi Baby,_

 _Well, we finally had our last race of the year. I didn't beat Dean Thomas. I don't think my mind was really on the race. They kept postponing it for one reason or other. But finally, Dumbledore decided to let us have it. I was suppose to be in detention, and not able to race. But at the last moment, Snape came in,and told me I could go, because Malfoy had asked him to let me._

 _Why would he do that? I have no idea._

 _I have tried talking to Blaise, he refuses to get involved either way. Says it is better for him and his mother if he stays neutral in every thing. At least, until he is forced to take a side, then he won't be turning his back on his blood. 'Not like some people', that is what he said, before he walked away._

 _Daphne, am I on the right side? Should I be supporting the Dark Lord? I am so lost right now._

 _I know I don't care about blood superiority. At least, not the way my father does. I think very dark times are coming, and soon my resolve will be tested more than it ever has._

 _I wish you were here. I need you to tell me what you want me to do. Would you still love me if I became a Death Eater?_

 _Do you still love me now?_

 _Love, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _June 6th_

 _Hello Baby,_

 _Hopefully I am out of that little funk I was in for a while. Busy feeling sorry for myself._

 _I have been guaranteed a spot on the racing team next year. So that helped a little. I was worried since I lost my last race, but Warrington said not to let that get me down. I can't win every time, and Thomas is good. So I will practice this summer like never before._

 _I told Ernie I won't join his group, that I will help out when I can, but it will have to be in secret. I can't be signing my name to anything, or adding it to a list. Because of my father it would not only be dangerous for me, but for the entire group, if I was found out. He said he would talk to the others, but they were hoping I would join and bring other Slytherin's with me. I don't think they quite understand the position most of us are in._

 _Daphne, I love you. I know my letters lately have been distant, and maybe a little cold at times. But I do Baby. So much. I know, it's almost been a year. I would have thought that by now, the feeling would have faded, or gone away completely. But looking at your picture today, I know it hasn't._

 _I love you! I miss you! I wish you were here. I really wish you could hold me and tell me I made the right choice._

 _(Damn, tea wrinkling the parchment, oh yeah, I don't drink tea.)_

 _Please don't be mad at me, but I did Draco's homework. We haven't spoken since the fight, but he did get me out of detention. He has been missing classes a lot lately, and his homework was really piling up. So I grabbed it all off his desk, found an empty room down here in the dungeons, and did it for him. All of it. I will admit, some of it wasn't my best work, but at least it's done. It took me the last two weekends of staying up all night from Friday, until Sunday night. What else did I have to do?_

 _I took it back to our room, stacked it all on his bed so he would find it. He was in all our classes today. I saw him turning it in. Part of me wanted to say something to him, demand a thank you. But I didn't do it for credit, I am not sure why I did it. I guess I needed a way to feel good about myself, since I have been depressed so much lately._

 _Tonight when I got down to the room to go to bed, there was a note on my pillow. All it said was 'Thank you'. That was it. I know it was from Draco, I know his handwriting. Perhaps we will be friends again, one day._

 _I miss you Baby._

 _Forever Yours, (really, forever!) Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _June 30th_

 _Hello My Love,_

 _Well, for the first time this year, I am glad you are not here._

 _Dumbledore is dead._

 _Yes, you read that right._

 _They are saying Draco did it. That was his mission. I don't believe it, not for a second. It may have been his mission, but there is no way he killed him. Do you remember that kitten we found fourth year, in Hogsmead, the one with the broken leg? Remember, Pansy was off shopping, it was just you, me and Draco? He claimed he healed it for practice, but the tears on his face told a different story. How could someone who cried at the sight of a kitten with a broken leg, kill a man?_

 _At least now, I know why he has been withdrawn and so stressed all year._

 _No, I haven't talked to him. I can't. Snape took him and fled. Everyone knows he is a Death Eater now. It's all over the school. There was a big fight between members of the order and Death Eaters, who got into the castle._

 _Ernie is mad I didn't tell him, he thinks his little group could have stopped him. I told him, I didn't know, but I don't think he completely believes me. All I could do was assure him, I was on Potter's side._

 _Should I have told Ernie about my suspicions? I will from now on, I promise Baby._

 _Merlin, I miss you. I love you so much, but am so glad you're safe. Maybe, your father knew what he was doing, even if the past year has been the most difficult of my life._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 **A/N I know that not having dialog can sometimes make reading a story difficult, but I hope that I made these letters interesting enough to make up for that. I got all the information in there I wanted, and hopefully Theo's emotional rollercoaster was apparent. The next chapter is one I have been looking forward to writing, since I started writing this.**


	23. Family Honor

**A/N In the last part of this chapter I talk about the heads of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. From the books we know, during the first war it was Barty Crouch. After him was Amelia Bones until her untimely death. Pius Thicknesse under the imperious curse followed her until his promotion, when he appointed Corban Yaxley. From Pottermore, by** **2019 Harry Potter had taken over that position, but there is no information as to who fills that role between Yaxley and Potter. In my fic, I have Shacklebolt then a man I created, named Douglas. So my friendly reminder, I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it makes my day reading them. Also thank you to my new follower, catwithninelives.**

 **Before you read this chapter you must promise, not to hate me. Did you promise? Okay, read on.**

Chapter 23: Family Honor

The large screech owl landed softly on the railing. She looked around and hooted quietly to herself. When the doors to the balcony did not open, she let out her loud screech to try to alert someone inside the Manor to her presence. The doors opened slowly and a sleepy looking man with messy brown hair, stumbled over to her.

"Really, this early in the morning? Can't that man ever, just let people sleep?" Theo stretched his arms over his head, and enjoyed the cracking of his shoulders and back, while he woke up. Bending over, he gave the bird a pat on the head and took the letter from her.

Theo tossed the letter on the bed and went into the bathroom. Daphne was asleep and he wasn't about to wake her up. Whatever her father wanted, could wait. They had gotten back to the manor late, after the reception the night before. Once they were alone in their bedroom, (Daphne looked so enticing in the bridesmaid dress she had worn for Sally's wedding) Theo had kept her up even longer, pleasuring her more than once; showing her all the things he planned to do on their wedding night.

He jumped in the shower and decided, since he was up he might as well take advantage. He quickly showered and dressed. Tony had breakfast waiting for him on the small table in his and Daphne's bedroom, where they often ate breakfast. How Tony always knew when he was awake, Theo would never know. He ate quickly, checked to make sure Tony had put a warming spell on Daphne's breakfast, then wrote a small note to her that he left on his pillow along with the letter from her father.

 _Good Morning Baby,_

 _Had I known pulling your hair would make you beg like that, I would have done it sooner!_

 _I love you._

 _I have an errand I need to run this morning, then a surprise for you later. Let me know what your father wants. See you in a little while._

 _Forever Yours, Theo_

Theo kissed Daphne on the forehead and smiled to himself, thinking he was the luckiest man in the world. He grabbed his helmet and leather jacket, and headed for the garage. Once at the Muggle jewelry store, where Greg said he had gone for Millie's ring, he felt the buzz in his pocket from his phone. Theo smiled, when he saw the text was from Daphne.

 _You are a naughty boy!_

 _I loved it, do it again!_

 _Family meeting, I have been summoned._

Theo smiled at the text, if her father hadn't 'summoned' her, he would have found a private place to apparate back to the manor, so he could 'do it again'. As it was, he needed to buy a ring, so he just sent a message back.

 _Want me to go with you?_

Daphne responded with,

 _No. Father wants me to come alone._

Theo shrugged. He was not surprised her father wouldn't want to see him this morning.

 _Ok, I love you._

As he walked into the store, he got her final response.

 _I love you Theo. Always will!_

A little over an hour later he had a new ring designed and paid for. The ring would be yellow gold, the best quality money could buy, and have a three caret, blue diamond, which Theo was sure would match the color of Daphne's eyes. He had the jeweler put little pearls all around the diamond. Pearls may not be a traditional stone used for an engagement ring, but they had special meaning for Theo and Daphne. Pearls had always been her favorites, and were her 'go to' jewelry for everything. Theo smiled as he thought of Daphne telling him during their fourth year, that pearls could dress up any outfit, but could also be classy, even when one was not trying to be dressy. For Christmas fourth year, he bought her the strand of pearls she wore to the park a few months back on their 'first' date. It was still her favorite necklace.

Theo had decided not too stray to far from tradition, and had the man engrave 'forever' on one side of the band, and 'Nott' on the other. However, since he was making new traditions, Theo paid the man extra to create a mold of the ring, which could be copied later on. This way his son, could use the same design, but have whatever stones he wanted put on the ring and so on. Ensuring the rings would be the same, but also unique to each new 'Lady Nott' in the future.

Pleased with himself, Theo went to the hardware store he liked best, and ordered the supplies for the surprise he had told Daphne about. He planned on finally turning the drawing room into a studio for her. He really figure the room wouldn't be missed. There were plenty of other rooms in the manor to have gatherings. The drawing room had the most windows, therefore the most natural light came in. Plus, it was only a few doors down from his study. They could work right down the hall from each other, making afternoon lunch 'meetings' easier. Theo felt it was time to go ahead with what Daphne had called 'too grand a gesture', a few months ago.

When Theo got home a couple of hours later, he felt as if nothing in the world could go wrong. He had the woman he loved. His best mates were his best mates again. Harry was going to look into his case. Yes, Theo felt like maybe, just maybe, things were actually going to go his way. He set out getting to work on the drawing room, hoping Daphne wouldn't be gone at her father's house for too long. The ring would be ready in three days, but he had a strong desire to be with her again just at the thought of it. Until she got home, painting would have to do.

xXXx

Blaise opened the doors leading to the small, private garden where his mother liked to have her breakfast in the morning. He was hoping to talk to her about his plans, regarding Tracey. He knew his mother would be happy he was finally settling down. It was more a curtesy, so he didn't catch her off guard, when they told her the morning after he proposed. He found his mother and Tracey sitting together laughing about something, but they quieted when he approached the table.

"Are the two of you planning something I should be worried about?" Blaise asked, before he kissed his mother on the cheek. "Good morning, Mother."

Cloe Zabini smiled warmly at her son. "Of course not, Blaise dear. Good morning."

"You should most certainly be worried, Blaise. Plotting and planning is what women do." Ethan had just walked in behind Blaise. He kissed his wife, then took the chair beside her.

Blaise kissed Tracey quickly, then took the remaining chair between her and Ethan. "We do our fair share of planning also, Ethan."

Ethan poured a cup of coffee, "Yes, but men tend to be less devious."

Cloe playfully smacked her husband's arm. "We are not devious. Our plans just work out better. Right, Tracey?"

"Well, my latest plan has turned out good, so far." Tracey gave Blaise a sly smile.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at her. "You think so?"

"Why else would you be having dinner with my father on Tuesday night?" Tracey reached over and took his hand.

Ethan set his coffee cup down quickly, "Truly? Blaise, I couldn't approve more of your choice, if I was your real father."

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions." Blaise put his napkin on his lap. "Perhaps, I just want to talk business with your father." He winked at Tracey.

Tracey pretended to pout. "Don't play with my emotions, Mr. Zabini"

"Forget her emotions, don't play with mine. After all, I am your mother. Are you asking Mr. Davis for permission to propose or not?" Cloe Zabini gave her son a stern look.

"Well Mother, I wanted your approval first. I was also hoping it would be a surprise." He kissed Tracey's hand before letting go. "Now you won't be excited when it happens, because you already know." Blaise gave Tracey a sad face.

"Oh please, she will be excited. Not a woman in the world, doesn't know the proposal is coming before it happens, Son. That is only in the movies and silly romance novels." Cloe sipped her coffee while looking closely at her son. "You will get my approval, after you answers a few questions."

"Fine, Mother. Go ahead." Blaise started eating his breakfast.

"Tracey dear, you know I love you. I could not have picked out a better woman for Blaise myself, so don't get offended by this." Blaise's mother then turned her attention directly at him, and set her fork down. "Why now?"

Blaise, smiled at Tracey to comfort her, then addressed his mother. "I have always loved Tracey. I think, I just needed to finally stop fighting it. These past three months have helped me to do that."

Tracey blushed.

Blaise leaned over and kissed her quickly, sat up and looked at his mother. "What else?"

"Why on earth were you fighting so hard?" Cloe Zabini, crossed her arms over her chest.

She knew the answer. It was because of her. She had not been the best role model for her son, where relationships were concerned. It was part of the reason, she stopped jumping from one man to the next, once she married Ethan. But the damage had been done. Blaise had spent the last ten years of his life, never having a relationship that lasted longer than a trip to his bedroom, until now. What she wanted, was to see if he could face the truth and admit it, to her, to himself, but most of all to the woman he was talking about marrying.

Blaise sipped his coffee, giving himself time to think. He looked directly at his mother. "I was scared of ending up like you."

His mother smiled at him. "Like me? Go on."

Blaise wiped the corner of his mouth, after taking a bite. "Yes Mother, like you. Never being with the same man for very long. None of your marriages, until now, lasted more than a year. I keep waiting for the day when Ethan leaves, but for some unknown reason, he sticks around." Blaise smiled at Ethan.

"I think the reason is clear, I love your mother. Even her snarky, overbearing need, to always be right. Keeps me in line, really. Before her, no body was ever interesting enough for me. Your mother though, is unpredictable and outrageous. I never know what my day will be like and I love it." Ethan smiled warmly at Cloe, while taking her hand in his.

Blaise had yet to break eye contact with his mother, during Ethan's little speech. "I am glad you're still around Ethan. The full truth is Mother, Tracey and I made a bet that I couldn't make it six months dating just her. During the last three months, I have realized that while I have been pushing women away, not wanting to marry them; afraid I would become you, I already had become you."

Cloe looked at her son and folded her hands in front of her. "And now? Now, you are certain you will not be me? That a marriage with Miss Davis will last?"

Tracey looked down at her plate, a little sad suddenly. Blaise reached over and lifted her chin up, to look at him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then looked straight into his mother's eyes to answer. "I know it will. Tracey has always been there. No matter what I did, or who I did. She..." He shook his head and decided that this needed to be said to Tracey, not his mother. He turned his attention directly to Tracey, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, "...you have always taken me back. You have always seen the good side of me, the man who wanted to be faithful, but didn't know how. I have enjoyed every single minute of the last three months. I keep waiting for that feeling inside, telling me to go find someone new, that pull to run, but then I look across the room at you, and you pull me in. I like it, no, I love it."

Blaise stood and pulled Tracey out of her chair, so he could hold her in his arms while he kissed her. His mother smiled at Ethan, who only smirked into his coffee cup.

Once Blaise and Tracey sat back down, his mother cleared her throat, "Well, Son. You have my approval. Ethan?"

Ethan had to quickly swallow, "Of course, as I said before, I couldn't approve more."

xXXx

Something didn't feel right as Daphne walked up the steps to Greengrass Estates. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed out of place. Every thing was perfectly in place however, not even a flower petal was ready to drop. But something was wrong.

She heard voices as she walked down the main hall, toward the parlor. She could hear her mother, softly laughing at something, a male voice said. It was a voice Daphne didn't know, yet it somehow, sounded familiar. Daphne stopped dead in her tracks, when she heard a voice she did know. He couldn't be here. What could he possibly want? She stopped just outside the door, unable to go in. The last time she saw the man, inside that room with her mother, he had assaulted her, after she broke up with him. So why, was Marcus having tea with her mother?

Daphne stood outside the door to the room, until she heard her father's voice, "I am sorry Christopher, I didn't imagine she would take this long. Daphne normally behaves better."

"Not to worry, Dalton. I am sure she wanted to make sure she looked her best. It's not every day, a young lady gets engaged." Now, Daphne was pretty sure the voice she didn't know, belonged to Christopher Flint, Marcus's father.

Tears burned at the back of her eyes as she held them in, realizing she had been lied to. Her father had said this was a family meeting. She had expected Astoria, and possibly Draco would be here, not the Flints. But it had been a trick, to get her here and to not bring Theo.

Daphne burst in the door, and looked from her father, to Marcus and back, "No! I will not marry him!"

Christopher Flint stood first, outraged by Daphne's behavior. "Yes, you will."

"Father, may I talk with you in private, please?" Daphne ignored the elder Flint.

Dalton Greengrass had a stern look on his face as he stood. "Daphne Rene, you will not speak to me or Mr. Flint in that manner, or tone of voice. You will apologize to Mr. Flint and to Marcus, then you will sit down and act like a lady."

"I will not." Daphne folded her arms across her chest.

Christopher Flint looked at Dalton, "I thought you said she was raised to be proper. This is hardly an example of how a proper, young Pure-Blood female, should be acting."

Veronica stood and took her husband's hand in hers, "Dalton, if I may?"

Dalton looked at his wife and nodded yes.

"Perhaps, you should speak with Daphne in private first. You do owe her that much, my love. After all, arranged marriages can be difficult enough." Veronica kissed her husbands cheek and sat back down, avoiding eye contact with Daphne.

Veronica Greengrass, hated what was about to happen to her oldest daughter. But all her disapproving of the match and arguing with her husband over the issue, had not swayed him into changing his mind. She had finally heard from Fay, with news she had found something, but couldn't meet with her until later that day. Veronica folded her hands on her lap, hoping Fay would have something good, and this would be a short engagement.

Dalton smiled warmly at his wife, then turned to Flint. "Christopher, please excuse me for a few moments. Daphne, come with me to my study."

Daphne stood still, she only reluctantly followed her father, after her mother had nodded to her, indicating it would be alright. As soon as the doors to the study shut behind them, she started pleading with her father. She knew he would not be pleased. Daphne knew she was talking out of turn and her behavior was not proper. She didn't care, if she didn't stand up for herself today now, when would she?

"Daddy, please don't do this. Don't make me marry Marcus." Daphne sounded out of breath.

Dalton took his glasses off and laid them on the desk. Keeping his voice calm, as he looked at Daphne, "Please, sit down."

Daphne shook her head. "Daddy, please! Theodore and I only just found each other after all this time. Don't make me leave him, again!"

"Daphne, please sit down." He grabbed her by the shoulders, to make her look at him. "I need to tell you something."

Daphne went to the couch and sat down slowly, tears already running down her face, from the adrenaline. "Daddy please, I love Theodore. That is who I want to marry. Why does Tori get Draco, but I can't have Theo?"

Dalton started rubbing his temple; the headache had been there since Flint's arrival, an hour ago. "Daphne, please listen to me. I will tell you everything."

Daphne tried to wipe the tears from her face. "Fine, but it won't change the way I feel Daddy. I have always wanted Theodore, I think you know that."

"I am not blind, dear. Of course, I know that. However, as a Pure-Blood and the daughter of an Earl, you don't always get what you want." Dalton rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to decide how to proceed.

"That's only true for me. Tori gets whatever she wants, always has. What half-thought-up reason do you have for me today, as to why I can't be with Theo?" Daphne continued to cry while sitting on the couch.

Dalton gave her a disapproving look, but didn't scold her. He knew how difficult what he was about to tell her, would be to hear and how painful what he was asking of her, would be to do. "When the Dark Lord rose to power the first time, your mother was pregnant with you. I made the choice that staying neutral in the conflict was the best way to preserve my lands, business, and stay alive. Staying neutral worked, until a few months after you were born."

Daphne had finally stopped the tears enough to listen to her father. "I already know that, Father. What has it got to do with me marrying Marcus?"

"Yes, I know you already know that part, but there is much more you don't know." Dalton started pacing around the room, while he spoke. "You see, the Dark Lord's followers started coming by every couple of days, demanding I take my place in his ranks as a proper Pure-Blood. I continued to refuse. That is until, Corban Yaxley was sent to try and persuade me." He took a deep breath and looked directly at Daphne, to make sure she was listening him. "He threatened to rape your mother, if I didn't swear my allegiance to the Dark Lord."

"No!" Daphne covered her mouth with her hands, shocked from what he told her. Forgetting her own dilemma at the moment, she asked, "What did you do, Daddy?"

"I offered the man money." Dalton looked at the floor, out of shame. "I paid him off, so he would tell the Dark Lord some fantasy about my obedience, and so he would leave your mother alone." He looked up and Daphne once again, had tears running down her face. "It worked for a while, but ever so often he would return, either needing more money or my compliance."

Daphne attempted to wipe the tears away. "Does Mum know?"

"No, only five people know this story Daphne, you, me, Yaxley, Lord Malfoy and one other." He sat down in the chair, facing the couch.

"Why does Lord Malfoy know, but not Mother?" Daphne reached out and took her father's hand in hers. As upset as she was with the marriage, she saw how painful telling this story was for him.

He smiled at the gesture, hoping they would stay this close, once she knew everything. "There is more to the story, Sweetheart. Let me continue, those questions will be answered."

Daphne sat up and released his hand. "Certainly, go on."

"Once the Dark Lord fell to the infant Potter, I was almost certain, Yaxley would offer me up to keep himself out of Azkaban or get a shorter sentence. You see, giving them money was the same as supporting their cause. My money supported a war I didn't believe in. It supported people, who did terrible things." Dalton started ringing his hands together.

"You were protecting your wife and daughter, how could they see it as anything but that?" Daphne got a handkerchief out of her little, beaded bag, to dry her face with.

Dalton smiled at her innocence with that question. "Darling, Barty Crouch Senior, was not a tolerant man. Any assistance given to the Dark Lord or his followers, was met with severe punishment. The man even disowned and locked up his own son. He believed in an eye for an eye. Had I been given up as supporting with money, I would have been labeled a Death Eater myself and would have been looking at many years in Azkaban."

"I do remember hearing about his son, I suppose. Go on, Father." Daphne felt a little sick to her stomach, although she didn't know why.

He looked at Daphne, wondering if telling her all this was really the best plan. "All right. I wasn't given up, and since Yaxley was given a long sentence, he wouldn't be asking for money. I thought perhaps we were safe and so, Astoria came along." He stood again, knowing the story was about to go back into dark times. "When talk of his returning started, during your third year at Hogwarts, Yaxley was one of the first released early from Azkaban, and I was visited again by him." Dalton turned to see her expression.

"He wanted money again, didn't he?" Daphne sat ridged, with her hands in her lap.

"Yes, or my allegiance to the cause. I was able to pay him off, again. It worked, until the end of your fifth year." Dalton stopped pacing, in front of the fireplace. "This is when two stories begin to entwine themselves, my dear. You see, somehow, at the beginning of your fourth year, Christopher Flint found out I had paid Yaxley off. In exchange, for not turning me over as a Death Eater, he wanted a betrothal between you and Marcus. I had no choice, but to agree."

The sick feeling in Daphne's stomach got worse and she had to take a deep breath to calm it down. "Crouch wasn't the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department any longer, Father. You could have tried."

"Bones was not a strong leader, Darling. She did whatever the head of the Ministry wanted, and Fudge was a 'yes' man. He would have done whatever the Wizengamont wanted, and too many of them were still supporters of Crouch. Including, Christopher Flint. I suppose truth be told Darling, I really thought Flint wouldn't force us to go through with it, you were only fourteen at the time." Dalton rubbed his temple again; the headache getting worse. "Your mother pointed out your young age to me, and I was able to convince Flint that you were far too young for a betrothal. He accepted my giving Marcus, permission to court."

Daphne stood up hugging her chest, while she walked around the room. "That's why, he was suddenly so interested in me that year." She turned to look at her father, "You have no idea the things he put me, really, the things he put Theodore through." She stopped walking around and thought a moment. "He didn't really pursue me much the following year though, why?"

Her father ran his fingers through his thinning grey hair. "Marcus was off with the Cannons for his rookie season. I would imagine he simply didn't have the time. Christopher didn't push for the betrothal to become permanent, until a little over a year ago. That was when he found us in France. It was an accidental meeting, over a piece of real estate. But once he knew where we were, he wouldn't let it go."

Daphne resumed her walking around the room, trying to take in everything her father was telling her and keep her stomach calm. "So, I must marry Marcus, because you paid off the Death Eaters, during the first war? Am I understanding this correctly?"

"Yes, but it wasn't just the first war." Dalton walked to his desk and started rummaging through the drawers looking for the potion for his headache. "Remember, I said Yaxley started demanding my allegiance again, during your third year. So I paid them off, during both wars. Flint knew everything somehow."

"Wasn't Bones murdered?" Daphne turned quickly to face her father, as past events came back to her.

"Sit down, Darling. Yes, she was and Pius Thicknesse took over. He was under the control of the Death Eaters. Had I gone to him for help, I would have been forced into service of the Dark Lord. I assume you understand, that becoming a Death Eate,r was not a choice I was willing to make. Paying Yaxley off, seemed like my best option, until the end of your fifth year." Dalton walked back to the chair and sat down after taking the potion.

Daphne took a seat on the couch again. "Why my fifth year?"

Dalton took her hands in his, "That is when Thicknesse became Minister of Magic and Yaxley was appointed head of Magical Law Enforcement. At that time, he no longer wanted money. He wanted me, or..." He looked down at their hands, "or he would take you and Tori. He already had two Death Eaters, who were eager shall we say, to have you."

Daphne pulled her hands away from her father and couldn't breath. "That's...that's why we...we left for France, isn't it?"

Dalton looked at the floor. "Yes Love, I needed to get you and your sister, as far from Corban Yaxley as I could." He looked up at her, with almost a pleading look on his face. "You were barely sixteen and Astoria was only fourteen." He took a shaky breath. "Your mother and I talked about taking young Theodore with us, but he wasn't my responsibility. You, your mother and your sister had to come first. I also felt, having the son of a Death Eater with us, would only cause them to continue to pursue us, instead of just forgetting about me and letting us go. I am sorry I forced Theodore and you apart, but it was for the best. His father had been imprisoned, I felt he would be safe enough, and the two of you would move on."

The tears were running down Daphne's face now like a waterfall. "Mr. Flint, knows all of this?"

"Yes. Like I said before, I know, now you. Yaxley knows, Mr. Flint and Lord Malfoy. That is all, nobody else knows the entire truth. Flint is demanding you sign the papers today, or he will take the information to Mr. Douglas, the current head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department." He tried to reach out for Daphne, but she pulled away. "I tried Darling, to let you and Marcus come together on your own, hoping you would fall in love."

Daphne sniffed, "That is why you insisted I write to him when we returned to London. So he and I could start courting, like his father wanted."

"Yes. You seemed to hit it off. Things were going good...that is until...," Dalton looked out the window and closed his eyes.

"Until I ran into Theodore." Daphne looked at her father, who nodded yes. "I don't want to marry Marcus, Father. There must be a way out of this." She was crying hard enough by now, that her eyes were getting puffy and her nose was turning red.

Dalton took a deep breath, trying to hold back his own tears. "I have been trying, my Love. Lord Malfoy has also been trying. He has been helping me, but so far we have uncovered nothing I can use against Flint. Nothing I can take to Douglas, to prove anything I have told you is the truth. Only my bank records, showing the withdrawals. At this point I can promise you, Yaxley would be more than happy to implicate me, if it takes time off his sentence."

She looked at her father; a look of hatred coming across her features. "So my choices are, marry Marcus and break the heart of the only man I have ever truly loved, or allow my father to possibly, go to Azkaban for protecting his family."

A tear fell down Dalton's cheek, "I am afraid I made quite a mess, my Darling. I know I am asking far too much of you, but only you have the ability, at the moment, to clean my mess up. Will you do as I ask?"

Daphne looked at the ring that currently occupied her ring finger of her left hand. With a shaky voice, she turned to her father, "I hate you. I know you were protecting us, and I shouldn't be mad at you for it, but I am sorry, I hate you."

Dalton stood and moved, so he was sitting beside his daughter. The tears finally breaking free and running down his face. "I am asking too much, I know that. I would love to give Theodore my blessing. I can honestly think of no one I would approve of more. to marry you. If things were different, I would happily give him your hand, but I can't. Of course, I cannot force you to marry Marcus, either. Only you can make the choice, Theodore or your family."

Without thinking Daphne turned and slapped her father. He calmly sat there and let her, allowing the tears he had held back for years, to fall. "I am so sorry Daphne. I promise to keep trying to find a way to get you out of this. I will make sure your mother drags the wedding plans out, and will insist, since your sister was engaged first, your wedding must take place after hers. I will ask Malfoy to double his efforts, but I must have your answer. Flint will not leave without it."

Daphne stood and looked out the window, to the big oak tree she used to climb as a child. The one she sat under at age twelve and held Theo's hand for the first time. The same tree he kissed her under, at a ball in-between forth and fifth years. She hated what she had to do, but knew there was only one real choice. Theodore would forever be the love of her life, but she couldn't allow her father to go to Azkaban for protecting his family. The fact was, the Ministry of today, was as one-sided against Pure-Bloods as the Ministry of old, had been one-sided for them.

She turned and looked at her father, tears continuing to rain down. "Of course, I will comply. Cleaning up the messes our men make, is what proper Pure-Blood women do. But you, are no longer my father. I will have Draco walk me down the aisle, to my fate. Hopefully, if there is truly a god, he will make sure I bare no sons."

Dalton stood and walked over to his daughter, "Daphne please, don't deny me giving you away, you are my first born. My Princess." Dalton tried to reach out for his daughter, but she pushed him away.

"Don't call me that." She took a step back. "You have already given me away. Now, please leave me alone. I need to prepare myself for my engagement." She turned her back on her father.

Dalton went to his desk and picked up his glasses. He looked back at Daphne, wishing he could say something that would make her feel better. After a moment, he left the room, allowing her privacy in his study to compose herself.

The moment the doors clicked, Daphne fell to the ground (like a dress would if you held it up then dropped it). She flung her arms on the floor in front of her and laid there crying. For how long, she didn't know. Eventually, she sat up and dried her face. She looked at the ring again on her finger and removed it.

Daphne held the ring in her fingers and gave it a little kiss. "I am so sorr,y Lady Nott. I don't mean to hurt your Theodore, but I have no choice. I am sure you would understand, if you were here. I promise to tell him in person, he deserves that much."

Daphne stood, smoothing her skirt and blouse, then walked over to her bag and put the ring inside for safe keeping. She walked to the doors and slowly opened them, hoping not to get anyone's attention. Looking around the hall quickly, she saw the coast was clear and walked quickly to the little powder room, across from her father's study. It was a private one, only her mother used. Daphne knew she had makeup and potions in there.

Safely inside the bathroom, Daphne took a potion for the redness of eyes and nose, and would reduce puffiness. She fixed her hair and her makeup. Daphne stood there, looking stoic in the mirror and shivered when she noticed, she looked just like a younger version of her mother.

Veronica Greengrass had two sides. The perfect Pure-Blood, who was always proper. That was the Lady Greengrass the other Pure-Bloods saw in public. The one whose makeup was always perfect, hair always the right hue of golden blond. The woman, who walked a step behind her husband and was seen, but not heard unless spoken to. The Pure-Blood woman, who kept her voice soft and happy, who always smiled and was overly polite, even to people she disliked. Daphne knew this would be her life. This side of Veronica Greengrass was the only side Daphne would ever know, the only part she would get to play.

Astoria would get to be the other Veronica Greengrass. The one, who laughed loudly with her children, while playing in the garden. The one, who held her husband's hand and kissed him in public, when the family would go to Muggle establishments. Astoria would get to sit on her husband's lap and have tickle fights, until they were kissing each other senseless. Astoria would be the one, who's hair would be messy on Christmas morning, and get to have sticky fingers from the cinnamon rolls. Daphne smiled, hoping Draco knew how lucky he was. She hoped for her sister he would over use 'I Love you' the way her father always did. She hoped he would sneak up behind Astoria in the kitchen and kiss her neck, because she knew she would never have those things.

Before the tears threatened to fall again, she gathered her things and walked quickly, but quietly to the parlor. She had left the parlor earlier as Daphne Greengrass, but returned as Mrs. Marcus Flint; Daphne was gone.

Marcus stood looking at her with an expression of annoyance. "It's about time. I am missing practice for this." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Daphne walked over to him, raised up on her tip-toes and politely kissed his cheek. "I am sorry, I needed to fix my hair. I wanted to look good for you. The day a lady gets engaged should be one, she always remembers."

She smiled sweetly, then walked to the table where the contract was rolled out and picked up the quill. Daphne dipped the quill in the ink and signed her name beside Marcus's. Marcus watched her, a little surprised at what was going on. He expected more of a fight. He fumbled through his suitcoat pocket and pulled out the ring, quickly getting on one knee before Daphne turned around. When she did, he opened the box and tried to give her a charming smile.

"Daphne, will you marry me?" Marcus raised his eyebrows, knowing the answer would be yes.

Daphne looked at her mother and saw the tears running down her mother's face. Marcus and his father would think they were tears of joy, but Daphne knew her mother was already mourning the lose of her daughter's freedom.

"I would be honored, Marcus."

Marcus stood, pulled the ring out of the box, and slid it on Daphne's hand. He leaned down and kissed her. Daphne was grateful at that moment, that she had already kissed him before, so this moment wasn't awkward. She told herself, that she already knew how to please Marcus, so she simply needed to draw on those memories and everything would be fine.

Except, it wouldn't. How could everything be fine, when she wasn't marrying Theodore?

 **A/N Hating the author will not get Daphne out of this situation, only continuing to read the updates will. More to come!**


	24. Pure-Blood Politics

**A/N Warning, this chapter includes child endangerment.**

 **Thank you to pinkwildcat94 for your review, it was so nice to hear from you again. Also a big thank you to my guest reviewer. Can you believe this story has 8600 hits?! Thank you all so much!**

Chapter 24: Pure-Blood Politics

Veronica looked in the mirror for the tenth time, since Daphne had left. After the contract had been signed and the engagement made official, Veronica had stolen her daughter away from Marcus. She claimed, she was just so excited with so many things to start planning. Marcus hadn't cared, he needed to get to practice anyway, so he kissed Daphne goodbye, telling her he would see her for dinner with his parents. Once all the men had left, and the two of them were alone in her parlor, Veronica and her daughter had cried and held each other. She had done her best to convince her daughter, she was trying to come up with a way to get her out of this, but no matter what she said, Daphne acted as if all hope was lost.

Daphne had finally pulled herself together, and left her childhood home on her way back to Nott Manor. Undoubtedly to cry again, once she saw Theodore and gave him back his mother's ring. Of all the things Daphne would do over the next months, what she had to do first was the one thing she feared the most. Veronica had prepared her for telling Theodore as best she could, knowing there was nothing she could say that would make the task ahead of Daphne any easier for her to do, or for Theodore to hear.

Now she needed to get ready for her guest. Fay Dunbar would be here any moment, and would hopefully have information she could use to get Daphne out of the contract. With any luck, she would be interrupting Daphne and Theodore's goodbye with good news. So, she checked her eyes once again in the mirror, making sure the potion had taken affect and her eyes were no longer puffy and red from the crying. She ran a brush one last time through her long blond hair and tossed her hair behind her shoulders. Just as Veronica was sitting down to pour a cup of tea, her maid knocked on the parlor door and entered in the room.

"Lady Greengrass, a Miss Dunbar is here to see you." Veronica's maid said, as she opened the door, allowing Fay into the room.

Fay was taller than Veronica had been expecting, with long, light brown hair, which she kept pulled back with a large clip, at the base of her neck. Fay was pretty with light brown eyes, and high cheek bones. Thin, but muscular.

She walked over to the young investigator and gave her a hug. "Miss Dunbar, thank you so much for coming and for looking into this for me."

Fay returned the hug, "It is my pleasure, Lady Greengrass. I must admit, I don't have as much as I was hoping to have at this point." Fay smiled warmly at Veronica, despite the bad news.

"Will you be requiring anything else, ma'am?" The maid asked.

"No, Nancy dear. We will be fine, thank you." Nancy nodded and left the room.

Veronica sat down in her chair, indicating to Fay to take a seat. "Tea?"

Fay nodded, "Yes, please."

Veronica poured the tea. "Well Fay, anything you have is a start. I am afraid that Daphne was forced to sign the contract this morning, and is on her way to end things with Theodore."

Fay smiled and looked at the teacup in her hands. "How is he, Lady Greengrass? I haven't seen Theo, since his trial."

"He is well. Having some trouble with theft from the factories, but otherwise he is settling into the role as head of his family business well. I think the role of being an Earl is giving him some difficulties, but that is to be expected. You all are still so young." Veronica sipped her tea.

"I am sure he will be fine. Theo was always strong." Fay added a little sugar to her tea.

"I did see you were one of the two people, who testified on his behalf. Tell me, how did a Half-Blood Gryffindor, come to testify for a Pure-Blood Slytherin?" Veronica folded her hands on her lap.

Fay blushed slightly. "Theo and I had to conduct detentions for the Carrow's together during our seventh year at Hogwarts. Let's just say, he was 'comforting', a couple of times after it was particularly difficult." Fay appeared to fidget a little in her seat, as she noticed the raised eyebrows of Lady Greengrass. She cleared her throat, "Make no mistake, Lady Greengrass, his mind was always on Daphne. Every girl in school knew Nott was taken. Honestly I didn't find it fair, that he was being tried for 'crimes' that almost every seventh year in the school committed, simply because of his parentage."

Veronica smiled warmly. She wasn't worried. Daphne and Theodore had been separated for five years. It would be ridiculous to expect he would have spent the entire time alone, pining for her daughter. "I am glad you were there to help him. I can only imagine, what you children went through at the hands of those two insane people." Veronica took a sip of her tea. "Please tell me, did you discover anything useful about Marcus?"

"I am afraid the only thing about Marcus, which I have uncovered, is according to his teammates, he is less than faithful to your daughter." Fay set her cup down on the table. "Unfortunately, I don't have any proof of infidelity, since they were neither engaged, or even technically dating at the time I got that information."

Veronica made a face of disapproval, "I am not surprised, Fay. Christopher never struck me as the type who would be a faithful husband. I am not surprised his son isn't, either." She picked up a cookie. "Unfortunately, that is not much to go on. Marcus being unfaithful to Daphne will upset Dalton, but it will not stop a Pure-Blood marriage contract."

Fay leaned forward, "Lady Greengrass, that is not all I found out, just the only thing I found out about Marcus. I must warn you, what I am going to tell you next, will be upsetting."

Veronica looked a little taken back. "Please, go on."

Fay let out a deep breath. "During my investigation, I found out Christopher Flint is blackmailing your husband."

"What?" Veronica set the uneaten cookie down. "With what could he possibly be blackmailing Dalton?"

Fay gave Lady Greengrass an uneasy smile, "He claims to have proof Lord Greengrass was a Death Eater conspirator, during both Wizarding Wars."

Veronica stood up and walked to the window holding her arms across her chest. "A Death Eater conspirator? My Dalton?" She turned and looked a Fay, "You are certain? That is just not possible."

Fay stood also, "I am certain Lady Greengrass. However, I do not know what the proof is he claims to have, yet. I am still looking." She walked over to Lady Greengrass and took her hands, "It is my understanding, Mr. Flint wants Daphne's hand for Marcus, or he will expose Lord Greengrass to the Ministry."

Veronica closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "I must admit, this is much more understandable, than the flimsy reasons my husband has given me in the past for denying Theodore, Daphne's hand. However, my husband has much to answer for." She picked up her skirts and walked briskly toward the door of her parlor, then turned to Fay, "Fay dear, please come with me."

Fay grimaced, knowing she was about to witness, Lord Greengrass get confronted by his wife.

xXXx

Dalton Greengrass paced around in his study. Lucius should have been here half-an-hour ago, and Dalton was getting irritated. Not that his day could get any worse. He had already watched his oldest daughter get engaged to man she didn't want to marry, in order to keep her father's reputation clean. The only thing that could make Dalton feel more terrible than he already did, would be Malfoy having no information for him.

Greengrass looked out the window of his study at the large oak tree out front. He stood there, remembering it being one of Daphne's favorite places when she was younger.

She would climb that tree and fall out until she learned, proper young ladies do not climb trees.

Her sister and she would run around it laughing and chasing each other, until Daphne understood, proper young ladies don't chase their sisters.

After that, she would sit under the tree, and send letters back and fourth to Theodore, while Astoria ran around taunting her. Until Daphne learned, proper young ladies don't send letters back and fourth to boys to whom they are not betrothed. Then she would send the letters from her room in secret, until the day came when her father realized there was no stopping her from being friends with the Nott boy and started alliwing the letters. She would still sit under the tree and read though.

Theodore and Daphne would always retreat to that same tree, when he attended a gathering with his father at Greengrass Estates, to sit and talk, play card games, or just take naps in the breeze. The evening of her fifteenth birthday party, Theodore and Daphne had escaped the party, and Dalton had found them kissing under that oak tree. Theo had carved their initials in the bark. Dalton smiled, while allowing himself the happy memory of watching the boy damaging his tree, then tenderly kissing his daughter. He had allowed them to kiss longer than he should have, but at the time he had no reason to believe he wouldn't find a way out of the predicament with Flint, allowing Nott to be the one who wed his daughter anyway.

Greengrass scoffed to himself, as he remembered how Theodore's father had disliked the match, because he was not a Death Eater. Now, in light of everything that was happening, he couldn't help wonder if he had chosen his friends as carefully as he thought he had. None of his school age friends were able to help when Yaxley threatened his wife. No body was there when Yaxley returned years later and threatened his daughters. Now the only real friend he honestly had, was a man he grew up disliking. Dalton wondered if Malfoy would have helped all those years ago to begin with. He couldn't help wonder if instead of pushing the other Pure-Bloods away, he wouldn't have been better off at least trying to be friendly with people like Malfoy, Nott, Rowel, and Shafiq.

Dalton let out a deep breath, and decided, it wouldn't have mattered even if he had been friendly with Malfoy. Lucius wouldn't have been in a position to help him, until now anyway. The others would have helped with Yaxley, but would have wanted the same allegiance to the cause, Yaxley was trying to achieve. As much as he hated it, he could think of nothing he could have done in his past, that would have changed the way things turned out.

His was brought out of his thoughts, to the sound of Lucius's footfalls into his study.

He turned to see his new friend, standing in the doorway. "Lucius, please come in."

"Sorry, I am later then I thought I would be, but I only just heard from Weasley." Lucius entered the study, and took a seat in the armchair across from Dalton's desk.

Dalton walked behind his desk and pulled out his chair. "Well, you made it, that is all that matters. What did he say?"

Before Malfoy could answer, the door to Dalton's study slammed open and Veronica Greengrass, followed by a young woman, walked through.

Veronica gave her husband an evil glare, before speaking. "How dare you not tell me the truth."

"Veronica, you are interrupting a meeting I am having with Lord Malfoy. Please, whatever has you in such a state, can wait until later." Dalton returned his wife's glare.

Veronica put her hands on her hips, "This cannot wait a moment longer. You have given our daughter away, because of blackmail, you idiot."

Lucius's eyes got wide upon hearing Lady Greengrass confront her husband. He stood up, "Perhaps, I should come back."

"No, you can stay right where you are Malfoy. Somehow, I get the feeling you're involved in this." Veronica spoke with such authority to Lucius, it caused him to sit back down.

"Veronica please, calm down." Dalton walked over to his wife and reached out for her, but she pushed him away. He blanched at the fact, two of the women in his family had now pushed him away today.

"I will calm down, Husband, when you explain to me, how in the world Flint got the idea you were a Death Eater conspirator." Veronica walked over to the couch and sat down, then motioned for Fay to join her.

Dalton looked suspiciously at the young woman, whom he didn't know, as she entered his study and sat down. "We can talk in private, Dear. I am not talking about family affairs in front of people I do not know."

Veronica smiled sweetly at her husband, "Dalton my love, this is Fay Dunbar. She went to school with Daphne. Fay happens to be an investigator, whom I hired to find out information on Marcus."

"I am an investigative reporter, actually." Fay nervously corrected Lady Greengrass.

"A reporter?" Dalton fumed at this wife. "Great! Our families affairs will be all over the front page of the Prophet by morning."

Veronica waved her husband off. " Oh, they will not. Fay has agreed to use her investigative skills to help me, and not print anything I don't want printed."

Dalton studied the young woman, sitting in his study. "Why? Why would you help my wife, and not print such a juicy story?"

Fay fidgeted in her seat. "I owe it to Theodore Nott."

"What?" Dalton looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Lord Greengrass, our final year at Hogwarts was unpleasant. Theodore became a friend. During the battle my fiance, a Muggle-Born named Justin, came back to fight. At one point during the battle, Justin was overcome by several Death Eaters. Had it not been for Theodore and his friend, Zabini, Justin would have been lost." Fay looked at the ring on her finger.

Justin had been lost, but not at that moment. Theodore and Blaise had fought off the Death Eaters, and had gotten Justin and Fay to safety. The two Slytherins, had then gone off to continue fighting. It had been Justin's own insistence he could continue fighting even though he was badly wounded, that caused his eventual end. Fay decided Lord Greengrass didn't need to know that part.

Fay looked back up at Lord Greengrass. "If I can find something to help Theodore and Daphne be together, I will."

Dalton exchanged looks of curiosity with Lucius, then looked back at his wife. "Fine, first I want you to know, my love, I was never a Death Eater conspirator. I did however, give them money."

Veronica's mouth gapped open with surprise at her husband's admission. "Why on earth would you give them money?"

Dalton walked over to his wife and sat beside her on the couch. "Listen Darling, this is a long story, but one I suppose, it is time you know." He looked at Lucius, "Lucius, would you please close the door and then sit back down. You need to hear all of this as well, you only know part of the story."

Lucius did as his friend asked. Dalton then divulged the entire story to the company in his study. He explained The Dark Lord wanting his allegiance during the first war. His paying off Yaxley once he threatened to physically harm Veronica. His fears Yaxley would turn him over. Dalton told his wife, how Voldemort started demanding his allegiance again at the start of the second conflict, and how he gave Yaxley money, once again. Dalton explained, how once Yaxley was the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, he had threatened to take Daphne and Astoria. That was the reason he had insisted on the move to France.

Harder to explain was the blackmail, but Dalton told her everything he knew; that Flint knew about the money and threatened to expose him. Flint claimed Yaxley was on his side and would help implicate him if need be. He explained to his wife how for the last two years he had tried without success, to come up with something he could use against Flint, in order to get Daphne out of the situation he put her in.

Once the story was finished, Veronica stood and looked out the window for a while, allowing the tears to finish falling. She finally turned to Fay. "You said you found out Flint was blackmailing my husband, how?"

Fay wiped a tear off her face, "It seems Christopher Flint, likes to boast during foreplay with his secretary, Megon Jones. She was a Hufflepuff, along with my Justin, and a good friend, who was more than willing to tell me everything."

"Ha!" Lucius clapped his hands together. "Sex, the downfall of every man. I love it." Veronica gave him a dirty look, which he ignored. "Tell us, Miss Dunbar, did she tell you what the proof is he claims to have?"

Fay smiled at Lord Malfoy, she could see where his son had gotten his dramatics. "Unfortunately, she didn't know. She did, however, allow me in his office one night to snoop around. I searched for over three hours, and found nothing."

Dalton started pacing, "So, we still don't know what the proof is and I am no closer to getting my daughter out of marrying Marcus."

"What I need Sir, is to search his private office in his home. However, getting in, is proving to be a little more difficult." Fay pulled out a notepad from her purse, and started flipping through it. "He has many wards, some of which I have not encountered before, and can't break. Plus, there never seems to be a time, when someone isn't there."

"Astoria." Veronica smiled brightly, like her daughter's name solved everything.

Dalton looked at her. "What has Astoria got to do with this?"

Veronica continued to smile. "She is the key."

"How?" Lucius looked as confused as the rest.

"Astoria and Draco's engagement party. The entire Flint clan will be expected to attend, since Marcus and Daphne are now engaged." Veronica looked triumphant.

Fay smiled as brightly, then her smile faded. "That would certainly give me opportunity, but I still need a way in."

Lucius stood, "I may have a solution to that problem." Lucius looked up at the ceiling and spoke, "Poppy, if you can hear me, please come."

A small house elf, clad in a tiny blue dress and matching shoes, appeared. "Yes Lord Malfoy, how can Poppy help you?"

"Brilliant!" Fay stood and looked at Malfoy, "I am assuming, you are hoping the elf can get me in?"

"Yes, that was my thought." He smiled at the little elf. "Poppy, Draco's best mate Theodore, needs your help if you can. Miss Dunbar, is trying to help him also. She needs to get in and out of a heavily warded room at Flint Manson. Do you think you can help?"

The little elf seemed to beam at Draco's name. "Certainly, Poppy will help, if she can."

Fay walked to the elf and showed her the notebook. After a moment of studying it, the elf smiled at her. "Poppy can get through those wards easily Miss. When is Poppy to take you?"

"The night of Draco's engagement party. I will come to Malfoy Manor to meet you." Fay looked at Lady Greengrass. "Hopefully, the proof we need will be there."

Poppy gave a small bow, then looked at her employer, "Does Lord Malfoy need Poppy for anything else?"

"No Poppy, you may go. Thank you." Lucius's voice cracked a little, while saying 'thank you' to the elf.

Dalton walked over to his wife and reached out for her again, this time she didn't pull away. "Thank you, Veronica. As always, you have once again proven to me, that I can't do things without you." Dalton then spun around to Lucius, like he had just been lit on fire, "Malfoy, I almost forgot why you were here in the first place. What did Weasley have to tell you?"

Lucius looked up from the armchair, "He was able to get a look at Flint's bank records. It would seem that during both wars, Flint made transfers of large amounts to a vault belonging to a Corey X. Albany. Unfortunately, there is no record of who this Albany is, so there is no way to get a hold of him. On top of that, no movement has been made in or out of Albany's vault, since before the battle of Hogwarts."

Fay walked over to Lord Greengrass's desk. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and started writing. Ever so often, she would stop and bite on the bottom of her Muggle pen, then continue to write.

After a few minutes, she turned to the three older people in the room, "Do you think it is possible, Flint was also paying off the Death Eaters?"

Dalton lead his wife back over to the couch and sat down. "I suppose. He is a Pure-Blood. I am sure he was wanted as much as I was."

"Yes. He was wanted." Lucius looked troubled, "I am embarrassed to admit, getting Flint to join, was my task. One I didn't accomplish. Each time I spoke with him, he was adamant that I was the one on the wrong side, and he would sooner die, than join."

"Did you accept money from him?" Dalton sounded angry with his new friend.

Lucius looked up at Dalton, "Certainly not. I reported back to the Dark Lord Flint's refusal to join and was instructed to keep trying. The Dark Lord didn't start killing off Pure-Bloods, who opposed him, until his return. At that point, he wanted allegiance or death; he had no tolerance the second time around." Lucius began pacing the room, "Getting Flint's allegiance the second time, was again my task, until my incarceration."

Dalton nodded his understanding to his friend. "I suppose getting him to join was as difficult the second time, as it was the first."

"Yes, but the Dark Lord wanted it much more desperately. His, along with Andrew and Marcus. By the time I was incarcerated, the Dark Lord was not only after every Pure-Blood, but also any sons, who were at least sixteen." Lucius again looked troubled. "I would not be surprised if Flint was visited by more than just myself, during either war." He looked at Fay who was continuing to write things down, then scratch them out. "Why do you ask Miss. Dunbar?"

Fay picked up the piece of paper and held it up, "This proves nothing, yet. But if you rearrange the letters in the name Corey X. Albany, you get Corban Yaxley."

"No, could it be that simple?" Dalton stood and walked over to Fay, to look at the paper.

"Yes, it could." Veronica looked pleased with Fay. "Dalton dear, the man threatened your family to get you to pay him off. Is it such a leap, to think you weren't the only one?"

Lucius walked over to Fay, also to look at the paper. "It does seem that simple, Dalton. I will admit, had I been against the Dark Lord and threatened by Yaxley, I would have also paid him off to protect my wife and son." Lucius gave Dalton, a pleading look, "I was so certain I was on the right side. Blinded, by Pure-Blood Politics."

Dalton slapped his old housemate on the back, "You were not the only one, Lucius. I must admit, there were moments, I felt your side was the right one. It was your leader and his methods not the cause I didn't fully support."

Fay walked back to the couch, picked up her bag, and she turned around while putting her things back. "Lady Greengrass, if you will allow, I will leave. I do have a deadline for another case I am working. Still have to put lines in the paper, if I want to get paid, I am afraid."

Veronica gave the young woman a hug, "I will send a owl, letting you know the details of the party. I have not yet started planning it, so I suppose I better get to work. We will want to be having it, as soon as possible."

As Fay left the room, Lady Greengrass turned to her husband. "You need to have a talk with Theodore."

"Why?" Dalton crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am assuming, you told all of this to Daphne. Yes?" Veronica's hands were back on her hips. "It is the only reason, she would have agreed to marry Flint."

Dalton removed his glasses and rubbed his temple. "Yes, Daphne knows everything."

"Well Dalton, Theodore needs to know as well. Right now, your daughter is headed over to Nott manor, to collect her things and tell him about her engagement. How well do you think that is going to go?" Veronica looked mad enough to spit nails at her husband.

"Veronica, my love, I really think telling Theodore is not the right move here." He continued to rub his temple.

Lucius sat back down in the armchair. "I must agree with Dalton, Veronica. As much as young Nott loves your daughter, he can be a bit of a hothead. There is no telling how he would react to such information."

"React? He wouldn't lay a hand on Daphne." Veronica scoffed at the men.

"It is not Daphne I would be concerned for, but rather Christopher Flint." Lucius laid his walking stick across his lap. "If Theodore confronts Flint with either words or brut force, which he would undoubtedly do, there would be no stopping Flint from turning whatever 'proof' he has, over immediately. That would not help us, but only cause to complicate things."

Veronica sighed heavily. "I do not like the idea of keeping him in the dark. Both Daphne and he are going to be in such pain. Some of that pain could be eased, if he knew the truth."

Dalton put his arms around his wife from behind. He laid his chin on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. "They will survive the pain, Darling. Daphne has you and her sister to comfort her. Theodore has his friends. They will get through this. Hopefully, it won't be for long."

xXXx

 _Seven Days Before Theodore's Seventh Year_

 _"Theodore! Get back upstairs." Tim noticed the seventeen year old had come down, as he check the wards on the house, again._

 _Theodore shook his head no. "I will not let you and Tom fight alone. This is my battle, it's me he wants."_

 _"My brother and I are capable wizards Theo, but I need you upstairs guarding, Clair and Madison." Tim placed his hands on Theodore's shoulders and looked at him with a stern expression._

 _Theodore continued to protest. "School starts in one week Tim, perhaps if I just go with him..."_

 _"He will force you to take the mark, Theo. Is that what you want?" Tim pleaded with the teen._

 _"No, it's not what I want. But Tim, even if we fight my father off today, what's to say he won't come back?" Theodore looked scared._

 _"He's not alone Tim!" Tim and Theodore heard Tom yell from the other room._

 _Tim rushed past Theodore and into the livingroom, where his brother Thomas, kept watch out the window. "How many are with him?"_

 _Tom looked away from the window, to address his younger brother, "Five. That I have seen. Apparently, you must be as good a wizard as my sister-in-law claims young man, for them to send six Death Eater's to retrieve you."_

 _"Tom, he has been trying to collect all the Pure-Bloods, not just Theodore." Tim looked at Theo, "Upstairs, now!"_

 _"No!" Theodore followed Tim into the kitchen, "If I stay down here and fight, it increases our odds. Besides, if I am upstairs, then I lead my father directly to Clair and Madison. At least, if I am down here, he will have no reason to go up there."_

 _"The kid makes sense Tim!" Tom yelled from the other room._

 _Tim sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Tom, you're not helping!" Tim yelled back at his brother. He then looked at Theodore. "Fine, but you stay behind us. Do exactly as Tom says, and do not try to be a hero."_

 _Theodore gave Tim a reassuring smile, "Yes, Sir."_

 _"I told you Tim, we should have picked him up at the station and left for Tennessee that day." Tom checked the wards on the house once again, while he watched the Death Eaters, lead by Theodore Nott Sr., get closer._

 _Tim took his position by the back door. "We can't leave until Theodore is eighteen. The ministry here may consider him of age at seventeen, but the US ministry says he is not until he is eighteen. We only have a couple more weeks, Tom."_

 _Theodore took his position in the doorway, which separated the livingroom and the kitchen. "I am honestly surprised it took my father this long to find me. Yaxley released him from Azkaban, weeks ago." Theodore strained his neck and tried to look out the livingroom window, when they all heard the first blow to the wards. "I was starting to look forward to completing my education at Ilvermorny."_

 _Tim winced, as the second volley to the wards hit, "You still will Theodore, don't lose faith in Tom and me, already."_

 _The third volley from the Death Eaters, shattered the livingroom window, but the wards held._

 _Theodore watched as Tom pulled out a weapon he had only seen in Tim's movies. "Is that a gun?"_

 _Tom looked over at him and winked. "Sure is kid. I might be a wizard, but Mom was a Muggle. She didn't raise fools."_

 _Tom held the pistol up, aimed and fired. Theodore couldn't help, but inch closer to the window. He was amazed, how the bullet went right through the wards and hit its target. The man fell to the ground. Theodore's stomach started to get a little upset, when he realized the man was dead. Theodore had seen torture, blood even, but had only seen someone die fourteen years ago, when his mother passed away. He didn't like how his stomach felt, from the thought that Tom had killed that man. Killed the man, to protect him._

 _"Well, hit anything?" Tim asked from the kitchen._

 _Tom smiled, "Now it's five on three, little brother."_

 _Tom aimed his weapon again, and fired. This time, the bullet only grazed it's target._

 _Another volley to the wards shook the house, then Nott Sr. addressed its occupants._ _"Theodore, I know you're in there, son. It's time to come home. I understand you didn't want to be in that big manor all alone, but I am out now."_

 _Tim pulled Theodore into the kitchen and pushed him behind himself. "He doesn't want to go with you, Nott. Why don't you just leave him alone?"_

 _Nott Sr. laughed. "Which Hamilton is that, the Healer or the Rancher? Doesn't matter, he is my son. I am not leaving without him."_

 _Another volley hit the wards and_ _they fell._

 _Tom aimed again and pulled the trrigger. This time, he didn't miss his target. "Hee-haw. Four on three, our odds are gettin' better."_

 _The Death Eaters responded, each of them let off a hex, before they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Within seconds, the four Death Eaters were in the house. Tom tossed the Muggle weapon aside and pulled out his wand. Before Theodore could think, the rooms were filled with green and red streeks of light. He stepped out from behind Tim, and began to duel with a sandy haired Death Eater, he recognized as James Rowel. James had been two years ahead of Theodore in school, and one of the last people Theodore thought would be a Death Eater. But with things as they were right now, many holdouts had joined Voldemort,_ _in hopes they could save their skins, or protect their families. Most people just didn't have the courage needed to stand up to him, once they saw of what he was capable._

 _The streaks of light continued all around. Tom fought two Death Eaters in the livingroom, while Tim dealt with Nott Sr._

 _Theodore continued his duel with James, neither of them seemed willing to actually hurt the other. Theodore looked over at Tom, and saw a green streak from his wand hit one of the two Death Eaters he fought. The man fell to the ground and didn't move._

 _"There is a woman and a child in this house, find them!" Nott Sr. yelled at his two allies, who remained. Tom and his opponent continued to fight, as Nott Sr. sent a hex off at Tim. It hit him square in the chest, but only stunned him for a second. It was long enough for Nott Sr. to turn his wand on Tom, and along with the hex from the other Death Eater, Tom flew through the air and hit the wall. He fell to the ground and didn't get up. Theodore had to fight the desire to run and check on Tom, as the Death Eater he had dueled, ran past him and up the stairs._

 _Theodore stunned the Death Eater as soon as his feet hit the stairs, the man fell to the ground. Just then, Theodore heard his father's voice bellow out the torture curse, and Tim hit the ground with a scream from the pain. Theodore knew all to well, what that pain felt like and couldn't stand to listen to Tim scream. He turned his wand on his father and yelled, "Expelliarmous" as loudly as he could, and watched his father's wand fly several feet up in the air. Tim fell to the ground, and within seconds started to struggle to get back up._

 _Theodore realized he had forgotten about James. He spun around, to continue his duel with his former house-mate, to find he was gone. Theodore looked frantically around the room. While he tried to piece together where James had gone, he heard the loud piercing scream of Madison._

 _He turned back to the stairs, and saw that James stood at the top of the stairs as he held Madison by one leg over the banister. "Rowel, don't! My god, she is only a baby."_

 _Tim started for the stairs, "Clair!" Tim yelled for his wife as he took the stairs, two at a time. He had almost made it to his daughter, when the curse hit him again. Tim fell down the stairs and screamed from the pain._

 _Theodore yelled again. "Rowel, no! Don't do it!"_

 _"Then don't make me do it, Nott." James gave Madison a little shake, and caused her to scream even louder._

 _"How could you? A baby!" Theodore took the stairs slowly, one at a time. He hoped he could get to Madison before James got the nerve to actually do something, he could never undue._

 _James held his arm out a little further, "What's it going to be, Nott? You or the baby?"_

 _Clair finally came into view, blood ran down her face from a gash in her forehead. She had, what seemed painfully obvious, to be a broken leg, but she tried for all she was worth, to get to her daughter. James pointed his wand at Clair and stunned her once again. The image of Clair, as she lay motionless on the ground was one, Theodore knew he would be visited by in his dreams, for years to come._

 _"Hold the little girl, higher." Nott Sr. instructed._

 _James did as he was told. Theodore looked back down the stairs to his father, and every thing seemed to happen in slow motion. Theodore watched his father release the curse on Tim and point his wand at Madison._

 _Nott Sr. began to say the words that sent chills down Theodore's spine, "Avada!..."_

 _Theodore jumped in front of his father's wand, "NO! Father, please don't. I will go with you. Just leave Madison alone."_

 _Nott Sr. sneered at his son, but then allowed his mouth to form a small smile. "I knew you would finally come to your senses, Theodore. Rowel put the baby down."_

 _As Clair came to, James handed Madison to her mother._

 _Nott Sr. kicked Tim in the gut, "Did you really think you were going to keep my son from me, Hamilton? Interfere in our family affairs again, and Theodore won't be able to stop me from killing your bitch and your Half-Blood offspring." Nott Sr. looked over at his son, "You have ten minutes to get your things, so we can leave." He turned around and walked into the livingroom, "Rowel, get down here. Help McNair gather this trash and dispose of it." Nott nudged the dead body, of one of the Death Eaters he had brought with him, with his foot and tsked. "Your brother is certainly a better wizard, than you Hamilton. Hope he survives, I would love the chance to take him on again, one day."_

 _Tim hurried to where his brother laid on the floor and started to examine him, as Theodore walked up the stairs. James laughed at Theodore as they walked past each other._

 _Theodore caught his arm and stopped him, "You think threatening a baby is funny?"_

 _"No, I think your devotion to these people is funny." James continued down the stairs, but Theodore swung at him and broke his nose. Blood splattered down the older boy's shirt. James yelled out in pain and held his face._

 _"Now, that is funny." Theodore whispered in James' ear, then continued up the stairs._

 _He stopped at the top and knelt beside Clair. "I am sorry, Clair. I never meant to put you or Madison in danger. I should have left as soon as we heard he was looking for me."_

 _Clair reached up and put her hand on Theodore's cheek. "No, you shouldn't have. Tim and I wanted to be here for you, and I would... will do it again. Theodore, be careful. Stay alive, but don't lose yourself."_

 _"I will be careful, Clair. I promise. You raised me right. Trust in that." Theodore gave Clair a hug. "I love you, Clair."_

 _"I love you too, Theo." Clair smiled up at him, while she tried to hide the pain she was in and comfort little Madison, who hadn't stopped crying._

 _Theodore went into the room that had been his for the last two summers, and looked around. Most of his things were already packed. He had been ready to run, from the day he heard his father had been released from Azkaban. All he needed to pack, were his turntable, some clothes, his broom, and the picture of Daphne on his nightstand. It only took a few minutes to cast the 'reducio' spell on the turn able and broom, so he could put them in his trunk. Theodore picked up the picture of Daphne, and watched her smile at him and blow a kiss. He smiled at it, then took the picture out of the frame, and tossed the frame in the trunk and snapped it shut. He looked at the picture again, pressed a soft kiss to it, then folded it in half and shoved it in his back pocket._

 _Once Theodore was downstairs, he saw Tim still knelt over his brother while he preformed some sort of healing spell. His father had gone outside to wait._

 _Theodore took advantage of being alone with Tim, "Tim."_

 _Tim turned around and smiled at Theodore, he stood up and walked to the teenager and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I understand why you're doing this, just promise me you won't give in to him."_

 _"I won't, Tim. How is Tom?" Theodore pulled back and looked over at Tim's older brother, still unconscious on the floor._

 _Tim glanced at his brother, "He will be fine, it will just take a little while, a few hours, maybe."_

 _"I am sorry, Tim. I never meant for Madison to be in danger like that, or for Tom to get hurt." Theodore's voice cracked as he spoke._

 _"Don't you give it another thought. We are all fine, you are the one who is in danger now." Tim glance at the staircase, he knew he needed to check on Clair. "I will be taking them to Tennessee, just as soon as I can arrange the portkey. You have the address right?"_

 _Theodore nodded yes._

 _"I am sorry Tom and I let you down." Tim looked as his brother, "Perhaps he was right, and we should have left sooner and just dealt with whatever punishment the ministry handed down."_

 _"You didn't let me down, Tim. You and Tom were facing incredible odds. Even if we had won the day, they would have kept coming." Theodore tried to sound certain._

 _Tim hugged Theodore again. "I love you, Son. Please be safe and let us know that you are, when you can."_

 _Theodore squeezed his eyes as tightly closed as he could, he hoped to keep the tears in and not let them fall, but a couple made it out, anyway. "I will write as soon as I can. I love you too, Dad."_

 _Theodore went outside and walked up behind Nott Sr., looked straight ahead said, "I am ready to go, Sir."_

 _Nott Sr. turned around, and grabbed Theodore by the neck with both hands, he gave a tight squeeze, which caused Theodore to gasp for air. "Make no mistake boy, you will pay for what you did here today. Just not before you are presented to our Lord and you take your mark. You will need all your strength for that."_

 _Nott Sr. released his son. Then grabbed him roughly by the back of his arm, and apparated them back to Nott Manor._


	25. Another Intermission

**A/N**

 **Thank you to: Sunset Whispers for your amazing review. To: my two Guests, you guys are great! A special thanks to: I LoveMusic, for your very flattering review. You made my year!**

 **Also thank you to my two new followers; IceAngel5264 and honeymufins. Hope you are falling in love with Theo!**

Chapter 25: Another Intermission

Daphne went straight to Nott Manor after she left Greengrass Estates. The task ahead of her weighed so heavily on her, she moved slowly. Every task she attempted to do, took twice as long as it should have. She had already been up to her and Theo's bedroom and packed all her things. The entire time, Daphne's heart was in her throat, expecting any moment Theo would walk in. He hadn't, now she had to find him and tell him she was marrying Marcus.

She finally found him inside the drawing room, painting the walls by hand, instead of using magic. He had cleared all the furniture out of the room, and removed the heavy curtains, that used to cover the many windows. Now he stood there with bare feet, wearing worn blue jeans, and a plain white T-shirt, dipping a roller into the exact same color purple paint, she had used in her flat. She couldn't help thinking he looked more handsome right then, at that moment, than he ever had. Daphne's breath caught, as she watched him blow his messy brown hair out of his eyes as he stood up, to begin applying more paint to the walls.

She loved watching Theo do things with his hands. 'The Muggle Way', he called it. She remembered thinking, a little over three months ago when he found her, how strange was his aversion to using magic. While spending time with him she learned his reasons for it. Theo had seen magic used in ways it never was intended. He had watched his friends be tortured with magic, been forced to use magic for torture, and had been tortured with magic himself. Theo didn't dislike magic, he had just learned perhaps, people had become too jaded to it, forgetting their own humanity and morals. He had often times told her, it was far too easy to use magic simply because one 'could', and many times he felt they didn't stop to think whether or not they 'should'. Theo felt the wizarding world needed to remember they were humans first, witches and wizards second.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, as she thought of all the things about Theo she was going to miss. Of course, with his attitude about magic, Marcus would never understand if she chose to use her hands in the garden or while sewing a dress, instead of a spell, as she had started doing. She had found Theo was right, using her hands was just a little more satisfying. She would miss his kisses and being in his arms. But what she would really miss, was the way his eyes sparkled with bits of gold and hints of green when he smiled and was happy. She would miss the way he liked to curl up with her on the couch, in what he called the 'Livingroom' of the wing they had chosen to live in, and watch those Muggle movies. She would miss how excited he got when watching those Muggle Baseball games he liked so much. Theo had talked non-stop about something called Hockey, now she would never get to watch it with him and find out what was so exciting about it. Her life would, revolve around Quidditch.

She would miss his motorcycle roaring to life and the way he smelled after he rode it. She couldn't describe that smell to anyone and make it sound as good as it actually was. Daphne supposed you could call it a combination of his natural musk and adrenaline, mixed with a earthy note he picked up from the wind blowing over him while he rode. There was always a small aftertone of exhaust from the bike that lingered in his hair, and on his leather jacket, but somehow while he was holding her, even that smelled comforting and safe. She loved burying her face in his chest when he would get back from a ride and breath it in. How she wished she had figured out a way to bottle that smell, because she would never smell it again.

Daphne had to put her hands over her mouth, so she didn't disturb him with her crying while she watched him paint; she wasn't ready to end it. She wanted a few more minutes letting herself think about how good it felt to wake up in his arms. To think about what their wedding night would have been like, and how wonderful a honeymoon in the Caribbean would have been. She wanted to try and commit every detail of the last few months to memory, so afraid she would lose them. She had spent five years forcing herself to not forget the color of his eyes, the little wrinkles that formed around his nose when he laughed. The soft way he snored with his head on her lap, when he took a nap after he had been up late the night before.

Daphne was surprised how she had never forgotten the sound of his voice, or the way she felt when he said her name. Now, she stood there wondering if she would forget those things this time, or if they would forever haunt her. Secretly, she hoped they would.

She wiped the tears away, hoping the potion she had taken was still working, and he wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying. She told herself it was time to go in and get this over with, but her feet wouldn't move. Daphne had fallen in love with the man in that room when he was still just a shy, timid, lonely boy, learning to fly for the first time. She had only been a young girl herself, just turned eight, but something about how vulnerable he looked when he had fallen off the broom, had made Daphne's heart skip a beat. She had been his, from that moment on. Daphne made a small squeaking noise, when she tried to hold the tears in and not let them start falling again.

Theo turned his head to the door letting that warm sexy smile she loved, spread across his face. He could always make her feel better with that smile. She couldn't help smiling back at him. Theo blew his hair out of his eyes again, while he turned to face her.

He held his arms out, "Surprise." Theo tossed the paint roller back in the paint and started walking toward her. "I know you said it was too grand and to wait. But I didn't want to wait anymore."

Daphne took a deep breath, looking up at him once he was standing right in front of her. Her heart raced, her chest hurt, she wanted more than anything to wrap her arms around him and just disappear. "You shouldn't have."

Theo wrapped his arms around Daphne's waist and picked her up, "I wanted to. I love you Daphne. This Manor is yours now, as much as it is mine."

He kissed her, gently at first, but it didn't take long before the strong desire to be with her, (which he had when he left the jewelry store earlier), came back to him and he pushed his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. Theo moaned in Daphne's mouth, wrapped her legs around him, and pushed her up against the wall. Daphne kept telling herself not to do this, but as Theo's kisses moved to that spot on her neck just below her ear, she couldn't stop her arms from wrapping themselves around his neck. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning his name as his hands slowly tugged at her skirt, until they finally met the bare skin of her thighs. Oh, how she loved the way he turned her on, she closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the urge to rip his shirt off him.

After a moment, Theo pulled back breathing heavily, "I want you, Baby." He waved his hand at the door, closing it quickly, and kissed Daphne on the neck again.

Theo slid his hands along her thighs, until he was gripping her bottom tightly. He pressed his growing erection against her, while he sucked on her neck, trying to make her moan. Theo loved to hear Daphne moan his name while they had sex and during foreplay; it always got him harder. Now he craved it, wanted it, needed it. He let the tips of his fingers slide just inside her lacey panties, grazing so close to that sensitive spot, hoping to make her want him, as he recaptured her lips.

He kissed her deeply for several minutes, then moved his mouth back to her neck begging as he did, "Please Baby, say my name. Tell me you want me."

The thoughts of what she wanted to do verses what she needed to do overwhelmed her, and Daphne began crying. Within seconds she was overcome by sobs that wracked her body. Theo stopped kissing her and slowly set Daphne back on her feet.

He looked at her, placed his hands on either side of her face, and tried to wipe away the tears with his thumbs. "Baby, what's wrong? Oh god, did I hurt you?"

All Daphne could do was shake her head back and forth, the tears continuing.

"Tell me Baby, what is it?" Theo ran his hands down her arms, to take her hands in his.

The look of shear terror that entered his eyes once her left hand was in his, was one Daphne knew she would never forget. Theo's right hand started shaking, while he gripped her left hand tighter. That shaking always tugged at her heart. She hated that his father had caused nerve damage from hexing him so many times when Theo was a teen. The nerve damage couldn't be repaired and caused his hand to shake, especially when he was nervous, angry or scared. He had told her the healers had said, he was lucky that was the only permanent damage he had suffered, and he simply had to learn to live with it. Feeling his hand shake uncontrollably, made her cry even harder.

Theo's hand shook violently now, while he explored the unknown ring on Daphne's hand with his fingers. "What the hell is this, Daphne?"

Daphne tried to pull her hand away, but Theo wouldn't let her. "Theo I...I." She couldn't say it, she just couldn't.

He turned her hand over and looked down at the gleaming diamond, set in brilliant silver, with an emerald on either side.

Theo knew exactly 'what' it was, but that didn't stop him from asking again. "I asked you, what the hell this is, Daph. Tell me."

"Theo..." She cried harder, "...my father...contract." Daphne lowered her head, unable to look at him any longer. "M...Ma...Marcus...and...I..."

Theo let go of her hands, as if he had just been burned. He put his hands up to his chest, and took a few steps back from her.

He felt as though someone had just punched him in the gut, hard enough the that air had been knocked out of him. "I can't...I can't breath."

Theo held his chest tightly as he tried to gasp for air. It was only a few seconds, but he felt as though he would never get enough air into his lungs again, as his chest tightened.

Daphne tried to reach out for him, knowing she was causing the pain he was in. "Theo."

"Why?" Theo stepped out her reach, still trying to catch his breath.

She shook her head again, unable to answer. Instead, she covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed louder.

Theo didn't mean to yell, but he couldn't help it when he spoke to her again, "TELL ME WHY!"

Daphne gasped, and jumped a little. Theo had never raised his voice at her before. She wasn't sure how to react, other than to continue crying.

"DAPH!" Still trying to catch his breath, he had been unable to lower his voice.

Daphne took a deep breath, but it didn't help. "I...I can't...tell you."

Rage filled Theo, he turned without thinking and kicked the bucket of paint, splattering purple paint all over the floor. "WHY WON'T ANY ONE FUCKING TELL ME WHY?"

The paint on the floor suddenly burst into flames, causing Daphne to scream. Theo quickly waved his hands at the flames and put them out. Looking at Daphne, who had backed up against the wall terrified, Theo felt like an ass.

He closed the distance between them in two steps and took her hands back in his. "I am sorry Baby, I didn't mean to scare you." Theo looked down, as tears of his own started falling. "Please, tell me why you're doing this. How did I lose you, what did I do Daphne?"

Daphne put one hand on his cheek, and forced herself to look at him, despite the pain in her chest. "You didn't do anything Theo. This isn't your fault. I have no choice."

"No choice? You always have a choice, Daphne. Your father can't make you marry Marcus." Theo took a deep breath and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to control his temper. "I don't know what your father has against me Baby, but you do have a choice. Marry me!"

Daphne let her hand fall from his cheek to his chest. She gripped his shirt tightly with both hands, "I can't." Daphne whispered the words so quietly, she wasn't sure Theo heard them.

He took a handful of her hair and ever so slowly, let the golden strands slip through his fingers, while he stroked her cheek with his other hand. "I bought a ring this morning. That's where I was. It won't be ready until Wednesday. I had the whole night planned out." Theo took a shaky breath, almost choking on his own tears, "I know silver is the popular way to go right now, but..." He looked at her hair in his hand, "..I have always been partial to yellow gold."

Daphne closed her eyes. Oh how she wanted to see that ring, to give in to him and say yes, instead she forced herself to let go of his shirt and started to step away. Feeling Daphne pulling away, Theo fell to his knees and held her hands in his tightly.

He looked up at Daphne through his hair, which had fallen in his eyes. "I love you Daphne, marry me! Please Baby, you're suppose to marry me."

Daphne pushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked as vulnerable in that moment as he did, when he fell off that broom all those years ago. Daphne's chest pounded, "I can't, Theo. I am so sorry."

Theo closed his eyes, and buried his face in Daphne's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly. Daphne ran her fingers through his hair, the way she always did when she was trying to calm him down. Theo's sobs quieted slightly, but didn't stop as she had hoped they would.

After a few minutes, Daphne moved to pull out of his embrace, "I have to go, Theo."

"No...no, no, no." Theo tightened his grip around Daphne's waist. "I am not letting go, Daphne, I am not letting go."

Daphne kissed the top of his head, "You have to, Theo. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Theo shook his head back and forth, "No Daphne, the last time I let go, I lost you for five years." He cried harder, while he looked up at her, "You don't love Marcus, I know you don't. You're mine, you have always been mine."

"No, I don't love Marcus. But I can't be yours any longer." Daphne leaned down to kiss his forehead, but Theo rose slightly up and captured her lips with his.

He tried for all he was worth, to convey his feelings for her, and change her mind with that kiss. He desperately wanted to show her they belonged together, that he was hers and always would be. While softly kissing her, he loosened his grip around her waist and softly stoked one cheek with the back of his hand. Theo was starting to regret his decision to go to the jewelry store this morning. He didn't regret getting the ring, just his timing. He wished he had been here, so he could insist he go with her to see her father. Perhaps had he been there, things would have gone differently, now he had this last chance to convince her to stay.

They stayed locked in that embrace, until Theo couldn't hold himself up in that position any longer, and he had to lower himself away from her. The moment their lips were no longer touching, Daphne pulled away from him and Theo would have sworn he felt his heart practically break.

"You will always be the love of my life, Theo, I am so sorry." Daphne took a few steps backward, knowing she needed to get out his reach.

"Daph!" Theo reached out for her, "Don't do this Baby, don't leave me."

Daphne removed a chain from around her neck, with Theo's mothers ring hanging from it. "I have to Theo, I don't have a choice."

She quickly walked over to him and put the ring in his hand, then ran from the room. As Daphne ran toward the front door of the Manor, knowing she couldn't apparate while crying, she could still hear Theo yelling after her.

"I love you Daphne! Don't do this Baby, please!"

Daphne ran in to Tony in the hallway, he grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her, "Miss Greengrass, is every thing all right?"

She shook her head, "No, Tony. Please, Theo go check on him." She pulled away and ran out the front door.

After a few minutes, Theo knew Daphne wasn't coming back. He wrapped his arms around himself. Why had the room suddenly become so cold? But it was and Theo was shivering. He notice his face was wet, far wetter than the tears should have made it, but he paid it no mind. All Theo could think about was Daphne leaving him. How did he not see this coming? How could he have stopped it? What had he done so wrong, to make her father force her to marry Marcus? Theo wanted to stop time, to stop everything. Nothing mattered without Daphne.

He heard a small noise coming from the doorway, when he looked up, he saw Tony standing there. The man was saying something, but all Theo could hear was a roaring in his ears. He watched Tony, trying to comprehend what the man wanted, and why he was waving his hands above his head, but Theo couldn't piece it together. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, continuing to cry. After a moment, he looked back at the door, but Tony was gone. Of course he was, tending to his employer during an emotional breakdown, was not part of his job. Having become accustomed to Tony's presence, seeing he left made Theo feel even more alone. He closed his eyes tightly, and tightened the grip he had around himself, trying to block out the cold that permeated the room. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a familiar platinum blond standing in the door, making the same type of gestures Tony had made.

Theo looked curiously at Draco, while continuing to cry, again trying to figure out what he was saying. Suddenly, Draco ran into the room, holding his wand over his head. Once he finally got to Theo, he knelt down in front of his friend and laid his wand on the floor. Theo looked strangely at Draco, why was Draco's hair wet and getting matted to his head? Theo closed his eyes again.

"Theo." Draco said his name, but Theo didn't answer.

Draco grabbed his friend's shoulders and gave him a little shake, "Theodore!"

Theo looked at Draco, finally hearing his voice over the roaring in his ears.

"Theo, you're making it rain!" Draco told him, while holding tightly to his shoulders to make sure Theo heard him and understood.

Theo looked around the room, finally able to see the storm he had created from his grief. The wind and rain started to slow down, but Theo didn't stop crying.

Draco relaxed his grip on Theo's shoulders slightly, "What happened?"

Theo tried to catch his breath, but the attempt didn't help, "She left...….she left me...Daphne left me."

Theo leaned onto his friend and continued sobbing. Draco stiffened slightly, unsure how to react. Comforting one of his friends was not something he was used to doing, but he didn't want to let Theo down, clearly he needed him. Draco remembered being in similar situation with Blaise not long ago, but the positions were reversed. It had been him breaking down and Blaise, who had to do the comforting. He slowly steered his arms around Theo's shoulders, the way Blaise had held him a few years ago. Draco held Theo closer to him, allowing his friend to cry. During the moments that followed, the rain stopped and the wind finally died down. Draco sat there holding Theo, wondering why in the hell Daphne would have done this. He would have sworn just the night before, that Daphne and Theo would be announcing their own engagement, from the way they danced and kissed all night at the wedding. The fact that Theo was now broken-hearted on the floor of his own drawing room, which now looked like a tornado had actually gone through it, was not something Draco had expected.

After a while, Tony walked over and took Theo by the right shoulder, "Why don't we move him to the small sitting room, Lord Malfoy. He might be more comfortable there."

Draco nodded and stood, lifting Theo by the left shoulder. To his surprise, Theo didn't fight the two of them as they walked from the wet mess, that used to be the drawing room, down the hall to a small room, decorated in a soft blue. The room had a fireplace, and two couches that faced each other with a coffee table inbetween them. Across from the fireplace, were two armchairs. Pictures of the Nott family hung on the walls. When Theo had moved back in, he had many of the pictures removed from the walls, but the ones in this room were the few stills that he had found. Theo had removed them from the ornate frames they had been in, and replaced them with more modern sleek frames. He didn't want to get rid of all the pictures of his family, but he didn't like the way his ancestors scolded him and sneered at his choices, regarding clothes and magic. The stills were perfect, they didn't move or talk. For now, the other pictures were being stored, until they agreed to stop making comments about Theo's choices.

The few memory pictures that hadn't been stored, were mostly of his mother's side of the family and always had pleasent things to say to him. Those pictures were hanging along the main hallway, with the only memory picture he had of his mother without his father in it, hanging right beside the doorway to his study, so he could greet her every day. She always beamed at him, telling him how handsome he had become, and how proud she was of him. Theo desperately wished it was real, but he would take what he could get. He found himself, once in a while talking to her as if she was really there, but eventually she would say something in the conversation reminding him, she was only a memory.

Draco and Tony led Theo over to one of the couchs, as Astoria came quickly into the room. "I just got done talking to my mother, and come as soon as I saw your note."

She exchanged a look with Draco, and understood immediately Theo was not taking it well. Astoria went over to the couch and sat down, allowing Theo to lay on the couch and put his head on her lap. Tony quickly started drying Theo off with his wand, and then lit a small fire in the fireplace.

He smiled a Astoria, "Just a little warmth, to take the chill off him. I will put it out in a little while. Should I bring in some tea?"

Astoria nodded yes, then started running her fingers through Theo's hair, the way she had seen her sister do so many times in the past. "I am so sorry, Teddy." She hoped the childhood nickname would bring a smile to his face and be comforting somehow.

Draco looked down at Theo, feeling horrible for him. He really didn't know what to say, or how to help him, but he knew Blaise would. "Theo, where is your Muggle phone thing?"

Theo wiped away some of the tears that remained on his face, but didn't move, even though it wasn't Daphne playing with his hair, he didn't want it to stop. "On my desk."

"Ok, I am going to get it. I will be right back." Draco leaned over, kissed Astoria on the top of the head, and left the room.

Theo shivered again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, once more. "You don't have to stay Tori, I know you have other things you would rather be doing."

"I am not going anywhere Teddy. Right here with you is what I need to be doing. I can go see Daphne later. Did she say why?" Astoria continued to run her fingers through his hair.

Theo shook his head back and forth. "No, she said she couldn't tell me. She just gave me back my mother's ring, and left." Theo covered his face with his hands to hide the fact he had started to cry again.

Draco came back into the room, right after Tony had set out a tray filled with tea, coffee, sandwiches and some veggie sticks. Draco looked at the spread on the tray and smirked, apparently Tony expected them to be there awhile.

Draco set the phone on the table, and sat on the couch across from Theo and Astoria. "I called Blaise. He is on his way. Astoria, did your mother tell you what is going on?"

"No, only that she needed you and I to be flexible. She says that for Daphne's sake, our engagement party needs to happen, just as soon as humanly possible." Tori looked at Theo as he sat up and leaned back on the couch, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. She reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Are you ok, Teddy?"

Theo scoffed, "Do I bloody look ok?"

Astoria grimaced, "Sorry."

"You look like hell, mate." Blaise said from the doorway of the sittingroom.

"Fuck you, Blaise." Theo put his feet up on the couch, and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Blaise walked over to the couch and dropped down beside Draco, "Greg is on his way, can't apparate yet, so it will take him a little while to get here."

Theo stood up, "I don't need all of you here fucking babysitting me!" The fire suddenly roared to life, then backed off.

"Apparently, you do." Blaise said as he gestured to the fire. "So fill me in, what was her or her father's reason?"

Theo shook his head back and forth again, "She didn't say, only that she had no choice."

"I don't understand what our engagement party has to do with Daphne." Draco started drying his hair, "Astoria, what exactly did your mother say?"

Astoria straightened her skirt, "Like I told you, she asked that you and I, please be flexible. I agreed, then she said 'for Daphne's sake our engagement party needs to be held as soon as possible.'"

"I assume you asked why?" Draco brushed his now dry hair with his fingers, trying to put it back in place.

Astoria smiled at him, "Of course. I was offered no explanation. She asked me to trust her."

Theo began pacing the room. "Your mother has always been on my side, perhaps she is still trying to help." Theo noticed the looks he was getting from the group, "Ok, maybe I am just being hopeful, or delusional."

"You're not delusional, mate. She very well could have something up her sleeve. Only time will tell." Blaise gave Theo his famous rogue smile, then looked at Astoria, "Did she give a date?"

Astoria took a deep breath, "Yes, two weeks from now."

"Two weeks? That's barely enough time for me to make sure I can get the day off." Draco sounded annoyed.

"She said it was important, Draco. I am sure you can arrange it." Astoria gave Draco a look to remind him, that at this moment, things were not about him. He took her meaning and leaned back on couch.

Tony knocked quietly on the door, "Sir, a letter just arrived for you."

Theo looked at the parchment in Tony's hand, with emerald writing on the envelope. He reached out and took it from him, flipping it over.

Recognizing the Greengrass family seal on the back and quickly looked up at Astoria. "What is this, Tori?"

Standing up, she took the letter from him, then smiled softly. "This would be the invitation to Draco's and my engagement party, Theo. I guess my mother is wasting no time."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but my RSVP is, Lord Nott will not be attending." Theo walked to one of the armchairs dropping himself into it.

"Sorry mate, you will have to attend." Blaise pulled one leg up, putting his foot on his knee.

Theo sat forward, "Why?"

"To protect Daphne." Blaise said matter of factually.

Anger started to make Theo's blood boil again. He stood up, unable to stay seated. "Protect her from what? Besides, she left me, protecting her is no longer my job. It's fucking Flint's."

Blaise gave Theo a sympathetic look, "From the press, Theo. I understand how painful this will be. However, if Lord Nott doesn't show up, it looks like she was a tramp, who cheated on Marcus, then dumped you as soon as Flint got back to town. You will inadvertently be making Flint look like the compassionate hero, for taking her back. If you show up with another woman on your arm, then we can make the press spin it to make you the 'tramp'."

"So they make me look like an asshole?" Theo sneered at Blaise.

"Yes, mate. You're a wealthy, good looking, Noble bachelor. Your reputation can handle it, hers can't. Take it from me. I have watched my entire life, as my mother found ways to make sure the press spun this sort of thing, so she always come out on top. If you still love her, and I am certain you do, you'll do this for her." Blaise sat back with an easy smile on his face.

"And, just who am I suppose to take with me? There is no one I want to be with, other than Daphne." Theo fell back in the chair.

Astoria poured herself a cup of tea. "It will need to be someone, who understands that it's not a date."

"Why can't it be a date?" Draco stood to remove his suitcoa, which was still a little damp from the rain he had encountered earlier.

"I don't want a date!" Theo stood back up, still completely unable to sit still.

"I understand that, mate. I was just trying to wrap my head around what Astoria is getting at." Draco put his arm around Theo's shoulders. Theo shivered, but nodded his appreciation to his best friend.

"What I mean is, because Theo is a wealthy, good looking Nobleman, the woman he takes, needs to understand it is for show, and that she doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of ever becoming Lady Nott, that position belongs to my sister." Astoria sipped her tea.

Theo gave Astoria a confused look, "Your sister just broke up with me." He cocked his head slightly still looking at her, "How have you forgotten that part?" A few tears fell down Theo's cheeks.

Astoria set her cup down and stood, walking to Theo. She wiped the tears off his cheek, as Draco removed his arm from his best mate's shoulders. "Teddy, it is only temporary, trust me. Daphne loves you, she always has." She smiled sympathetically at him. "I wish you could have seen her that first year in France, she was so depressed. Daph refused to eat or even leave our room before Daddy finally told her, he had stolen your letters. After that, she at least knew you hadn't forgotten her, but it didn't stop her from being so depressed. She missed you terribly." Astoria chuckled softly, "By the end of that first year in France, I think Daphne was ready to curse the next person, who asked her why she was so sad."

"Then why did she agree to marry Flint?" Theo wiped the tears off his face, for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. He scoffed at himself, wasn't he a man? Why was he acting like a child? "I am beginning to think I should have stayed in Texas."

Astoria pulled Theo into a hug, "I don't know why she is doing this Teddy, but we are going to find out, I promise." After a moment, she released him and started walking around the room. "I will talk to Daphne, but I can't promise she will tell me anything. Daddy has something over her, I just need to find out what it is."

Blaise wiped his hands on a napkin after he finished a sandwich he was eating, "What if you can't figure it out, Tori? Your father has been tight lipped thus far, as to why he won't give Theo permission to marry your sister. I think we all know his father being a Death Eater, is not the real reason."

"He is right Astoria, I think what we need is something on Flint. Something to make your father see the real Marcus Flint, the one all the people in this room know." Draco reached his hand out for Astoria.

She took his hand and he kissed the back of hers, affectionately. "So how do we get something on Marcus, Draco? What do you have in mind?"

He leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs, "It may be time for me to mend another bridge, I burned some time ago."

"You burned so many of them, which bridge are you talking about, mate?" Blaise gave Draco a sly smile.

"Adrian Pucey. He and Flint are teammates, if I am not mistaken." Draco raised his eyebrows. "He and I got on pretty well while on the team together, back at Hogwarts."

"Perfect. He might have something we can use, or a way to help us get something." Blaise stood and walked over to Theo and lightly gave his friend a pat on the back. "We have a plan Theo. Tori will try to find out what her father has over Daphne. Draco will see what Pucey can tell us about Flint. I will help get you through the engagement party. We just need a date for you."

"Perhaps I can help with that." Greg was finally standing in the doorway. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, Theo. I can't wait until I can apparate again."

Theo gave Greg a half-hearted smile, "It's fine. You really didn't need to come. It's not like we are having a party."

"No, but you're my friend, and you need your friends right now." Greg walked over to the empty couch and took a seat. "I am sure Millie knows someone, who would be willing to go with you."

Theo sniffed and walked to the table and picked up his phone, "That part I think I have covered, mate."

He flipped the phone open and dialed a number. Theo put the phone to his ear and to no surprise the person he called, picked up after the first ring.

Theo smiled, after hearing the familiar American Southern drawl, "Anna, I need you."


	26. My Own Man

**A/N** **Thank you to my Guest for your great review. I always like hearing what you think. To, Sunset Whispers, I find myself waiting constantly looking for your reviews. Also to I Love Music, I find a chapter is not complete until you tell me what you thought.**

 **Thank you to doglover919 for adding this to your favs.**

 **Thank you and welcome to my new follower wag11137, we all love Theo around here, hope you do also.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains child abuse and torture.**

Chapter 26: My Own Man

 _Five Days Before Theodore's Seventh Year_

 _Theodore stared at the suit laid out on his bed, for half an hour. He knew he had to put it on, eventually. He was expected to be downstairs promptly at nine._

 _Theodore hadn't been out of his room since his return to Nott Manor, two days ago. Nott Sr. had sent Rowel out to get Theodore's school supplies. Theodore had been hoping he would be finishing school in the US, so he had not yet purchased his books and new robes for this year. Yesterday, an employee from Malkin's came and took Theodores measurements. Later in the day, new school robes, uniforms and what his father called, 'proper attire for a Pure-Blood', had arrived._

 _Theodore had spent the last two days, unpacking his trunk and repacking it with all the things he would need for school. He left things like his turn-table and the records under the 'reducio' spell, so they were easier to hide in the back of his closet. Father would destroy Muggle things if he found them. The only good thing, which had happened since his return, was his father had left him alone. But that would change, as soon as he put on that suit and went downstairs. Theodore had been informed last night when his dinner arrived, he was being presented this morning to the 'Lord', to take his mark._

 _Theodore picked up the pants, figured he might as well get it over with, and pulled them up over his boxers. He picked up the dress shirt, 'black', he thought to himself, 'of course it's black. What other color would be perfect for my funeral'. As he buttoned up the shirt, Theodore looked at the picture of Daphne on his nightstand. He needed her strength today, how he wished he could tell her he loved her, just one last time._

 _He had written her a letter the night he returned to the Manor and sent it, even though he knew she most likely wouldn't get it. It had been waiting for him on the window sill, when he woke up this morning. Theodore had taken the letter and added it to the charmed box with all the other letters he had written to her._

 _He picked up the tie Father had put with the suit. It was silk, solid black, soft, the best quality available. He hated it. Theodore tossed the tie on the bed and went into his closet. He found a tie Daphne had given him for his fifteenth birthday. It was a bright blue, with silver strips. The tie was a joke, since the sorting hat had wanted to put him in Ravenclaw ,until Theodore had convinced it otherwise. The dragon tie tack on the tie, was the real gift. It was a Short Snout, solid gold, with sapphire eyes. It's body twisted around the tie, and looked like was perched on the front. Theodore smiled, remembering how he played with the dragon all time when he first got it. If you pushed on his belly, he blew out a small puff of fire. He wasn't sure if it still worked or not; most likely he had used the charm up. As he rummaged through his box of tie tacks and cufflinks, looking for the matching sapphire cufflinks, he wondered if Father would let the tie go, or give him a black and blue eye to match it._

 _There was a loud knock on his bedroom door, as Theodore clipped the cufflinks into place. Rowel didn't wait for him to answer before he slammed the door open. James Rowel had been assigned to Theodore's father. Nott Sr. was his mentor in a way, so Rowel lived in the Manor now. Theodore hated that too._

 _"You ready little Nott? Your father wants you downstairs." Rowel stood with his arms crossed over his chest._

 _Theodore never understood why calling him 'little Nott', was suppose to be funny. He was at least five inches taller than Rowel, making the joke seem ignorant._

 _Theodore turned to look at him, and picked up the suitcoat and his wand. "As I will ever be."_

 _Theodore made Rowel wait for him, while he went to his nightstand, picked up the picture of Daphne and a note he had written to Draco, and put them in the inside pocket of the suitcoat. He put the coat on as he walked out the door. Theodore hoped he would find a way to give Draco the letter today. It told Draco how much he missed their friendship, and how he wished they hadn't ruined it. He apologized again, for his part in doing just that. He asked Draco to please, find a way to get the box of letters for Daphne to her, if it was ever possible, should he not survive. Instructions on where he had hidden them in his room, were also in the letter. He fastened his wand to his wand holster, then buttoned up the coat, making sure his tie was neatly in place, as he walked smartly into his father's study._

 _"I am ready, Sir." Theodore stood ridged, trying not to look at his father._

 _Even at almost eighteen years old, and only an inch shorter than his father, the man still scared the bloody hell out of him._

 _Nott Sr. stood behind his desk wearing his Death Eater robes, a similar set draped over the back of his deskchair. Theodore assumed they were for him, once they returned home. He allowed himself a small smile, and hoped his father would be disappointed upon his return home. He wouldn't give his son those robes, but might instead, compose a letter to his wife's mother to let her know, her grandson was dead. Theodore figured, today would only end in his being physically forced to take the mark, or in his death. He was scared of both outcomes, but hoped he was strong enough to fight for the latter. His only regret would be, not seeing Daphne one last time._

 _Nott Sr. turned to look at his son, "Where is the tie I bought for you?"_

 _Theodore swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "I wanted some color, Sir. I thought the blue looked sharp."_

 _Nott Sr.'s eye twitched, something that had started happening as a result from his time in Azkaban. "Very well, I suppose you still look presentable."_

 _Nott Sr. seemed to walk slower lately. He looked tired and worn-out. That moment, was the first time Theodore thought his father may be ill, but he put it in the back of his mind._

 _His father walked around the desk, "Come with me."_

 _Theodore followed his father out of his study, down the hall, and into the main courtyard of the Manor, where Rowel waited for them. The two Death Eaters exchanged a look, Rowel put his mask on and disappeared. Nott Sr. grabbed Theodore by the back of his neck and apparated them directly to the gates in front of Malfoy Manor. Rowel had already accessed the gates, that had swung slightly open, just enough for the three of them to pass through, then closed quickly behind them._

 _As they walked up the gravel path toward the house, Theodore thought the place looked darker, somehow. The house was made of grey stones, but everytime Theodore had been here in his childhood, the place had seemed bright, open and happy. Now it seemed dark, closed in and sad. 'Strange', Theodore thought to himself, how the house actually seemed sad. Not a sad place to visit, but that the house itself looked sad, as if a house could convey its own emotions._

 _He notice out of the corner of his eye, the platinum blond hair of his former best mate in a second floor window. Theodore looked at Draco who stood there and looked out at them as they approached the house, with his left hand in his pocket and his right hand pressed against the glass. Theodore was certain they had locked eyes, and tried to give Draco a soft smile, but the stony expression on Draco's face didn't change, if anything, his stare became more intense. Theodore thought Draco looked even paler than he did at school, and even thinner, with dark circles still under his eyes. Suddenly, Draco looked behind him, then turned back to the window and looked at Theodore again, mouthed a word, then was gone. Theodore thought for a moment Draco had said 'don't', but what did that mean? Don't get the mark? Don't resist? Don't come in? What had Draco tried to tell him? Unfortunately, he wouldn't get the chance to ask._

 _Once inside the house, Theodore followed his father down the hall and into the drawing room. Theodore noticed a fire roared in the fireplace even though it was warm outside, since it was still August. Voldemort was engulfed in conversation with Greg Goyle's father. He heard the soft sobs, which came from his left and turned to see Greg had knelt on the floor, his left arm held close to his body. Theodore took small sideways steps toward his friend, and knelt beside him, and placed one hand on his back._

 _Greg look up at him with a sorrowful expression, and whispered. "I had no choice, Theo. He threatened to kill Millie, if I didn't join."_

 _Theo nodded his understanding, then stood quickly and went to stand with his father. So that was the plan. To make threats to get them to comply. Thoughts of what they would threaten him with filled his mind. Would he threaten to kill Daphne? Perhaps the distance between them, would actually protect her. He hated that her father had taken her so far away, and cut off communication, but it continued to prove useful. He paid no mind to the fact Voldemort had walked up to his father, as his thoughts went from what he might be threatened with, to what in the world Draco had been threatened with last year._

 _Nott Sr. grabbed Theodore by the back of the neck and pushed him toward the Dark Lord, "He is all yours my lord."_

 _Theodore looked back at his father, for the first time since he was a boy of four, he wished he could run behind his father and hide. Voldemort walked around Theodore, as he evaluated his new recruit._

 _He walked back in front of him and held out his hand. "Your wand please, young Mr. Nott."_

 _Theodore looked back at his father, as if to question whether or not he should. His father simply nodded to his son. Theodore pulled his wand out, and handed it to Voldemort._

 _Voldemort examined it and a almost, blissful smile appeared on his face. "You are a powerful young wizard, aren't you? Good, good." He handed Theodore's wand to his father. "I need more, powerful young men in our ranks if we are to defeat Potter. Let us see what motivates you, shall we."_

 _Voldemort raised his wand toward Theodore's head and suddenly Theodore was on his knees, as pain stung behind his eyes. He saw flashes of moments of his life pass before him; his mother's death; the first time his father hit him; the day he first met Daphne at age six; the afternoon he learned to fly with Draco at age eight. Theodore saw his sorting, and the smile on Draco's face when his best mate was sorted into Slytherin. He saw his first passionate kiss with Daphne, and them dance slowly at the Yule Ball. He watched as he gave her his mother's ring. Theodore's heart pounded ,as he tried to think of anything but Daphne, but all he could seem to think of was her. He saw them kiss in the common room; he saw himself push her up against a tree and kiss her neck; Theodore saw her tell him how much she loved him; he saw them lay on a blanket in a unused room, down in the dungeons at Hogwarts. They laid there and kiss passionately, their bodies tangled with each other. He told her he loved her, as his hands moved from her waist to just under her breasts. He remembered the desire to feel them for the first time, through her school uniform._

 _Suddenly the thoughts went from happy to sad, as he saw her blow him a kiss goodbye on the platform. He saw himself cry, while he looked at her picture in his room at Tim and Clair's house. He saw himself put the earrings, he got her last Valentine's day, in the envelope with the letter and seal it. He watched himself fall down the stairs at school, after Draco pushed him. Theodore saw Draco in the hospital after his duel with Potter, and heard Draco tell him he hated him again. He watched Draco and himself fight in the dorms, and then Draco, tell him to go to hell._

 _Suddenly the images were gone, and Voldemort stood and laughed at him. "So young Nott, you are also in love. Miss Greengrass, is a fine choice. You and she will have powerful Pure-Blood children one day. Unfortunately, her father has been able to hide from me so far, so she is not within my reach to use as motivation."_

 _Tears hit Theodore's cheeks from the intense memories, and the relief that Daphne was safe. Voldemort started to pace back and forth, like he was deep in thought._

 _He turned back to Theodore, "I am not willing to damage young Malfoy to persuade you, yet. Hopefully, you will make the right choice without need of persuasion." Voldemort got an evil look on his face, "Tell me Theodore, are you ready to take your place by your father's side, or do you need motivation?"_

 _Theodore stood up slowly, and wiped the wetness the few tears had left on his face away, and took a deep breath. "I choose to not join."_

 _Voldemort sneered at him, lifted his wand and hit Theodore with the worst curse he had ever felt. His skin felt as though it would melt off him, his eyes were on fire ,and his ears rang. Theodore fell to the ground and started to convulse from the pain. He wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Voldemort laughed at the young wizard he tortured, delighted he had a challenge. As he continued his use of the curse, he turned to one of the Death Eaters in the room, and instructed him to go and find Draco._

 _Lucius stood up from the corner chair he had been seated in, "My Lord, I am sure you will find a way without need of Draco."_

 _Voldemort only laughed at Malfoy, then lifted the curse off Theodore. It took several moments for Theodore to catch his breath, and realize he was no longer in any pain. He slowly got to his feet and clumsily straighten his tie ,when he noticed the look of disgust he got from his father._

 _"Have you changed your mind, young Nott?" Voldemort walked dramatically around the room, as he always did._

 _Theodore took a deep breath, his throat felt as though he had the worst sore throat ever, and his voice was weak when he finally spoke, "I wonder, how just is your cause, if threats and torture are needed to persuade one to join you?"_

 _Theodore heard his father hiss his disapproval to his son's response, just before his tie got tight around his neck. Theodore reached up and tried to pull on it, but it continued to get tighter. His feet were lifted off the ground, and he dangled in the air. His vision got blurry from the lack of air, as the tie continued to get even tighter around his neck. The last thing Theodore clearly saw, before all he could see was red, was Draco walk into the room and the look of terror, as he saw his once best friend, being choked to death._

 _Nott Sr. watched at first with despise for his son, but as he watched Theodore's eyes started to turn red, and his lips turn blue, he started to feel something he could only call fear. Fear that his son might actually die today, in front of him, as he stood by and did nothing to stop it. He had beaten Theodore, unforgivingly tortured him, but never had Nott wanted his son dead. Sometimes, when he looked back on things, there were times when after a punishment had been given, he did feel he had gone a little too far, and was relieved when Theodore proved strong and was fine afterward. But now, now if he stood there and did nothing, he son wouldn't survive. He would have no heir, nobody to continue his legacy. He may not 'love' his son, the way some Muggles and Half-Bloods loved their children, but he didn't 'hate' Theodore, either._

 _As Theodore started to lose the battle, Draco ran across the room to his father, he thought he would plead with him to do something. His action distracted Voldemort, and Theodore fell to the ground and he started to gasp for air. Lucius stood up quickly, when he noticed the anger cross Voldemort's face. He needed to act fast, to keep Draco from punishment. Lucius slapped Draco as hard as he could. The slap left a welt, and red mark on Draco's face, and sent him hard into the wall behind them. Voldemort seemed pacified by this action and turned back to Theodore._

 _He pointed his wand back at the Nott heir, who laid on the floor and continued to gasp for air. Before he cursed him again, Nott Sr. spoke. "My Lord, please. He is my only child, allow me a chance to persuade him. I am sure, now that we are reunited, I will find a way to get through to him."_

 _Voldemort looked over at Nott like he could see through him, into the future. "Fine, you may see what you can do with him. But this is the second time he has openly disobeyed me. I will not tolerate it a third."_

 _Voldemort left the room along with all his followers save, Nott Sr., Malfoy and Draco. Draco stood and held his welted face. He looked at Theodore, with a sickening in his stomach he had felt, far too many times over the course of the last twelve months. Draco wouldn't admit it to anyone, (doing so would mean he admitted he had been wrong, and a Malfoy was never wrong), but he missed his best friend. Nott stood over his son, who's eyes were bloodshot._ _Theodore could still barely see, as his father reached down and grabbed him roughly by the arm._

 _"Lucius, I will need use of the smallest room in your cellar." Nott Sr. gave Malfoy a sinister look._

 _Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Certainly, Theo. Why?"_

 _"To persuade Theodore. I know my son's fears. Exploiting one of them, may be my best shot." Nott Sr. dragged his son along toward the hallway, that lead to the cellar._

 _The Malfoy wine cellar, had been converted into a prison of sorts. It had a staircase, that lead into a large room, where all the wines and spirts were once kept. Four smaller rooms were attached, where the more expensive bottles had been kept._

 _When they got to the top of the stairs, Nott pushed his son down them. Theodore cried out in pain, as his right shoulder was dislocated from the fall. Lucius told Draco to go to his room and wait there for him._

 _Nott Sr. went down into the cellar and stood over his son. He kicked Theodore three times, before he told him to get up. Theodore was still dazed and confused from the curse and loss of air, as he tried to figure out how to stand up, with an arm that didn't function. Nott Sr. reached down, pulled Theodore to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the smallest room toward the back of the cellar. The closer to the room they got, the more Theodore understood what was about to happen. He started to struggle, but his father was stronger at the moment, and finally pushed him into the tiny room. Nott waved his hand at the door, it slammed shut and locked._

 _Theodore had hit the back wall. When he saw the door shut ,he ran over and grabbed the bar with his left hand, "Sir, please, don't leave me in here."_

 _"You need to make a choice Theodore. Join or I may not be able to save you again." Nott Sr. turned and started walking away._

 _"Father, please!" Theodore's heart pounded, as each light went out as Nott Sr. walked past it._

 _Nott Sr. stopped for a moment, turned and looked at his son, "You should have thought through your actions a little better, Theodore. Now you will pay for them." He turned and started up the stairs._

 _As he walked out, he told Theodore he would have an elf stand by. All Theodore had to do was holler out, that he was ready to take his mark, and it would be all over. T_ _he door, which lead to the cellar, closed behind Nott Sr. and the room was pitch-black. Theodore was left in complete darkness. He tried to unlock the door with wandless magic, but nothing happened. He knew there were most likely wards in place, to prevent the use of wandless magic by the prisoners. Resigned to that fact, he fell to his knees, and shivered from the cold and fear that tried to consumed him. His right hand started to shake uncontrollably. Each little shake, sent searing pain up his dislocated arm._

 _He could repair his arm easily, but his father had his wand. Theodore turned and slid down the bars, until he was in a seated position, and tried to fix his arm with wordless magic. It didn't work, just as he figured it wouldn't. His hand continued to shake; normally it would have stopped by now. Theodore felt like an idiot, as a few tears from the fear of the dark rolled down his cheeks. An idiot for being his age and still afraid of the dark._

 _He wiped at the tears with his left hand, and tried to force himself to get it together. No matter how hard he tried, he continued to shake from the fear of the pitch-black around him. His tie started to get tight and Theodore reached up to pull it off quickly, before it could start its assault again. He sat there in the dark and decided right then, he wouldn't wear suits again, unless he absolutely had to; like at school and for his and Daphne's wedding. Daphne; the thought of her brought a calmness over him, and his body no longer shook so violently._

 _Theodore remembered Tim had sent him a Muggle healing book once. There had been something about how to put his arm back in its socket, he just needed to remember what it was. As he sat there and took deep breaths, he held the tie in his hand and tried to remember what he had read in the book. The soft fabric calmed him a little, as it slipped through his fingers. He eventually hit something solid and opened his eyes quickly, as he remembered the dragon tie tack. Could it still work? Maybe, just maybe._

 _Theodore removed the dragon in the dark, held it out in front of him, and pushed its belly. A small breath of fire came out. It lit the small room with bright light for just a second, but it was enough to give him hope. A small smile crossed his lips, he held the dragon closely to the tie. 'Sorry about the tie, Baby,' He pushed the belly again and a slightly larger breath of fire came out and ignited the tie. As the light from the small fire lit the room, Theodore smiled to himself, 'I love you Daphne'. He pushed himself against the bars, so he could stand up, and laid the tie on the concrete floor ,so he could look around the room. In the corner he saw a small wooden crate. Theodore would be able to give himself some light that way, but only for so long. It would have to do. He looked down at the tie, it burned slowly enough, but emitted a thick black smoke and had a bad smell, so he would have to get something else fast. He walked over to the crate, smashed it with his foot, and took a small piece of the wood over to the tie and laid it across the flame. It lit quickly, which made Theodore frown. It was good it would light easily, but bad because it would burn fast. Although, it was better than the smoke which came from the silk, he stomped the tie out._

 _With the tiny room lit, he was able to calm himself enough, to remember how to reset his shoulder. Theodore walked up to the bars, forced his arm between two of them, and then used his bodyweight to jar his arm back in place. It worked, but he thought he would pass out from the pain. Once the pain subsided, Theodore settled down on the floor beside his fire and kicked off his shoes. He looked at the shinny black leather which was suppose to be the best gold could buy. He had always hated this style of dress shoes his father liked so much. After he set them aside, he removed his suitcoat and laid it across his lap. Theodore looked at the fire and knew it would go out soon if he didn't add more wood. He could let it, but he didn't know how many more puffs the little dragon (he had placed back in his pocket) had left, or how long he would be down there. He looked over at the pile of wood, selected a slightly larger piece and placed it on his fire. Not yet ready to face the dark again._

 _He sat there and watched the fire until it was almost gone. How long he didn't know, how was he to tell time? Slowly ,Theodore drifted off to a restless sleep. He was awoken by a scream. When he opened his eyes, fear filled him quickly from the pitch-black dark. It took him a few minutes to fight off the panic that consumed him, and remember where he was, and for the moment anyway, he was fine._

 _Another scream jolted him to his feet. Was that? No, it couldn't be. Again, the scream this time was louder. It didn't sound like a woman, in one of those movies of Tim's, or a child. It almost sounded like...but no, why would he need to scream? Theodore laid his head on the bar and let the cold from the metal sooth his headache, he had woken up with. There it was again. This time Theodore was certain, it was Draco._

 _Was he being tortured because Theodore hadn't taken the mark, or for some other reason? Unless someone came down, he would never know. Theodore allowed himself to slide back down the bars, he laid down on the concrete floor, and tried to block the scream out of his mind. There was nothing he could do for Draco, or whoever was upstairs in the drawing room. He closed his eyes tightly and wished it would just stop. Theodore covered his ears with his hands and before he knew it, he was again asleep._

 _He dreamt his father had scolded him for some such thing, but as his father raised his hand to hit him, the familiar hit didn't happen. Suddenly in his dream, his assailant was Voldemort. Those eyes burned into him, the pitch of the voice made him shiver. Voldemort raised his wand at Theodore and laughed as Theodore's body was shaken back and forth. Voldemort laughed his name, 'Theodore! Ha, Theodore'. He continued to be shaken, harder and harder. Suddenly Theodore opened his eyes and screamed as he felt Voldemort's real hands on his shoulders._

 _"Nott, you idiot. It's only me, calm down." Draco's familiar drawl ,broke through the terror Theodore felt._

 _He looked around slowly when he realized he could see, because of the small amount of light coming from Draco's wand._

 _Draco opened a small door in the bottom of the bars and pushed a bucket in. "Here, take this. You have been in there for an entire day already."_

 _"Has it been that long?" Theodore shook his head and tried to clear the dream. "What is that for?" He looked at the bucket._

 _"Don't be daft, what do you think it's for?" Draco closed the door, then held out a glass of water through the bars. "This was all I was able to sneak down here with me.", but Theodore didn't take it. "Go on, don't be a fool, you must be thirsty."_

 _Theodore reached out and took it with both hands. His right hand still shook, although not as badly. "Thank you."_

 _Draco stood to walk away, "Don't mention it."_

 _"Draco." Theodore said his name to get him to stop, as he set the glass down, and retrieved the letter from his coat._

 _"What?" Draco slowly turned around._

 _Theodore held out the letter. "Please, take this and read it when you get a chance."_

 _Draco looked at the letter curiously, "Why should I?"_

 _"You used to be my best mate, Draco" He grimaced slightly, "Besides, you and I both know, I am most likely not leaving here alive." Theodore shivered at the thought. "Please, there is a small box hidden in my room, back at Nott Manor ,for Daphne. The letter tells you where to find it, along with other things, I have been meaning to tell you."_

 _Draco slowly took the letter, "What do you want me to do with a box for Daphne?"_

 _"Just give it to her, if you ever have the chance." Theodore looked at the ground._

 _Draco straightened up, "You could give it to her yourself, if you stop this ridiculousness."_

 _"Yeah, I suppose." Theodore looked Draco in the eye, "But that would only save me for a little while."_

 _Draco nodded and started to walk away, but turned back around. He looked at Theodore in the tiny light from his wand. A million things he wanted to say to him, should say to him, ran through his mind: 'I miss you; I am sorry; I didn't do it; You were right.' But none of those words would form, instead he told him._ _"For what it's worth Theo, I think what you did, standing up to him, was brave. Stupid and reckless, but brave." Draco left it at that, went up the stairs and closed the door._

 _Theodore was back in the dark. He didn't want to think about the bucket, but once Draco was gone, the need to use it become very obvious to him. He found the bucket, stood up and did his best to make sure he didn't miss it in the dark. He didn't know how many more times the little dragon would light, and he didn't want to waste it. Once he was finished, he remembered the glass of water. 'Crap', he thought, 'my luck I will knock it over trying to find it.' Theodore knelt down very slowly, and started to feel around ,until he finally came across the glass. Thankful he hadn't managed to knock it over, he took a sip. It would be very easy to drink it all in one quick gulp, but he didn't know how difficult it had been for Draco to get it down to him, or when he would get the chance again. Best to try and make it last._

 _He held onto the glass, and scooted back up against the bars, pulled his knees up and took another sip. He decided to try and think about Daphne, to keep his mind off the fear, that nipped at him like the cold in winter._

 _He closed his eyes and tried to think about their first kiss, back while they sat on the bench at Goyle Estates when they were thirteen. It had been so innocent, and seemed so long ago. He remembered the split in his lip that must have made his lips taste metallic, but Daphne had kissed him anyway._

 _Theodore tried to just focus on Daphne; her lips, the blue of her eyes like the ocean. He tired to remember each and every one of her freckles that lightly dusted across her nose and eye lids. He wished he had memorized each one of them, so he could sit here now and recount them. He thought about how good her hair always smelled when she laid her head on his chest; like strawberries. He figured it had to be her shampoo, but to him that smell was Daphne. He wanted so badly to smell it one more time, just one more time._

 _He thought about the way her skin smelled like sun lotion, in the summer, the cocoa butter smell that always drew him in and made him want to get as close to her as he could. In the winter, her skin smelled of vanilla from the lotion she liked to use, because she said the winter air made her skin dry._ _If he cleared his mind, he could almost smell it._

 _As he sat there in the dark alone with his thoughts, Theodore started to think of all the things he would do with Daphne if he could see her again. He would take her to the Muggle amusement park she wanted to see. He would take her to New York, so she could see the department store she always talked about and hoped one day to have her designs in, the name of he couldn't quite remember. He would take her to the Caribbean, so they could see if the ocean there really was bluer than anyother place in the world like she read in that travel book she told him about._

 _Of all the places he would take her if he ever got the chance to see her again, he was almost ashamed of himself to admit, the first place he would take her would be to bed. Theodore had always been proper with her and respectful. He had no reason to think they didn't have the rest of their lives with each other. Alone there in the dark, to keep his mind off every-thing else, he allowed himself to wonder and to imagine what Daphne would look like naked underneath him._

 _He was brought out of his daydream when the door to the stairs opened again, and his father came down. Theodore hid the glass of water under his suitcoat, then stood and pushed himself against the back of the tiny room, as far away from his father as he could get._

 _Nott Sr. stopped a few feet from the door. "Are you ready to come out of there?"_

 _"If you mean, am I ready to take the mark. No Sir, I am not." Theodore hadn't noticed his right hand had stopped its relentless shake until it started again._

 _Nott Sr. stood and regarded his son for a moment. He wanted to admire his conviction, but it only served to make him more angry. He raised his wand at Theodore and hit him with a hex that bound his legs together. Theodore fell over, unable to stand. He knew exactly what his father had done to him. He knew the hex would only last a few hours, but that didn't stop him as he fought against it. The struggle to get his legs free was almost like instinct; he couldn't help it. Nott Sr. watched Theodore struggle for a few minutes then turned to leave._

 _Theodore's heart raced and he started to panic from the dark, and the fact his was unable to move._ _"Dad! Don't do this."_

 _It had been so long since Theodore had called his father, Dad. Had he been ten? No nine, the last time he had called him that. It made Sr. stop at the bottom of the staircase, and turn back around. "If you want out, you only have to decide to take you proper place beside me; to apologize to our Lord and take your mark. How long you are in there son, is up to you." He turned and went up the stairs._

 _Theodore reached out and gripped the bars with his left hand. His right hand shook violently, and he continued to struggle against the hex._

 _The door to the cellar closed and Theodore was in the dark again. Unable to get to his coat and get the little dragon out of his pocket, or even get to the water, the next few hours were the worst for him. He tried to relax, but couldn't. He tried to think about Daphne, but even thoughts of her golden hair as it spilled down over her bare shoulders and breasts, couldn't block out the fear that consumed him. Every little noise he heard made his heart quicken. After some time, Theodore felt the room close in on him even though he couldn't see it._

 _By the time the hex wore off, Theodore was covered in sweat and his hair was soaked from his tears he couldn't stop as they ran down his face, past his ears. Once he realized he could move, he slowly crawled around the room until his fingers found his suitcoat. He slowly lifted it up, found the glass and drank all the water left. Still intensely dehydrated, Theodore thought he might try to sleep, but was unable to calm himself down. He pulled the little dragon out, and hoped it had just one more breath in it. Luckily, it did, so he lit a small fire with two pieces of the wood from the crate._

 _Theodore leaned up against the bars and let the little flames fill the room with their orange glow that allowed him to see. He eventually fell asleep and woke to a house elf, who told him it was time to go._

 _Theodore expected to find his father and Voldemort upstairs, but the only person who stood in the drawing room was, Lucius Malfoy. Lord Malfoy looked as bad as Theodore felt, with almost grey skin and dark circles under his eyes._

 _Lord Malfoy looked at Theodore with a expression of disgust. "It is time for you to go home. School starts in two days, and our Lord wants all of the Pure-Bloods there, to set an example for the others."_

 _"I understand, Sir." Theodore tried to stand tall, but soon realized how weak he had become in the last three days._

 _"No young man, I don't think you do." Lucius crossed his arms over his chest. "I convinced your father to let you out, only because my son wouldn't stop asking me." He walked over to Theodore and grabbed him by the back of his arms, roughly and made sure to squeeze as tightly as he could. "Our Lord is not to be underestimated, Nott. You are not stronger than him, and will lose whatever game you think you're playing. The Lord will torture those you care for before he gets to you, if needs be." He grabbed Theodore's face, to make sure he looked at him. "Just because you don't care about your father, and Miss Greengrass is out of reach for the moment, doesn't mean there is no one else you care about. If my son is harmed because of you, the Lord will have to stand in line. Do you understand me?"_

 _"Yes, Sir." Theodore choked out._

 _Malfoy pushed Theodore toward the house elf, "Take him home." He turned and left the room._

 _Theodore spent the remainder of his time before school started ,locked in his room. He was given rice three times a day and nothing else. Once finally on the train, Theodore sat beside Vincent, his right hand shook uncontrollably. As the train pulled out of the station Theodore felt the walls of the train close in on him and he started to panic._

 _Since she had already heard the entire story from Greg, who had heard it from Blaise, who had heard it from Draco, Millie knew exactly what caused Theodore to panic. She offered him a sleeping potion, one she made for Draco, so it would work for the entire ride. Theodore gratefully drank it, and slipped off to a dreamless sleep._

 **A/N Well nothing is going poor Theodore's way is it. But when your at rock bottom, you have two choices, side ways, or up. Which do you think Theo will choose?**


	27. The Untrustworthy Gryffindor

**A/N** **Thank you as always to: My loyal guest (please review as often as you want, I don't mind...lol), SunsetWhipers and I Love Music. Your reviews always let me know my work is coming along well.**

 **Thank you to my new guest. I am glad you found this and are enjoying it. I know it's not mainstream, as the story is really about Theodore Nott and not a main character, like Draco or Harry. Any time someone gives it a try, I am super excited.**

 **Thank you to: Florfleur for adding this to your favs and alerts.**

Chapter 27: The Untrustworthy Gryffindor

Nott Manor seemed lonely the Monday morning after Daphne had moved out. Although Draco, Blaise and Greg made sure Theo had not spent one moment alone, he felt more alone than ever. Sitting in his mothers Parlor, in her favorite blue chair, Theo stared at the picture of Daphne and him at her fashion show. He had set it up on a couch across from the chair he was in, his legs draped over one arm and leaned back against the other. Theo had tried to let him self fall off to sleep, but thoughts of Daphne kept poking at him like a rock in your shoe. One you can't seem to get out, even though you have tried three times already.

Voices in the hall way, told him it was time for the changing of his 'guard'. Blaise would be headed home and Draco would be taking over. Theo laid his head back on the chair and tried to pretend he couldn't hear them right out side the door, discussing the lack of sleep he got, and the lack of food he had eaten.

"What ever you do Draco, do not let him have any whiskey." Blaise had told Draco, then the voices stopped.

Theo could almost feel Draco looking at him from the door way. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco leaned up against the door frame, "Oh so, we are back to last names is that it?"

Theo crossed his arms and looked away from the picture. He couldn't stomach seeing Daphne looking at him that way anymore. Like she was happy and in love.

"Only when you're looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Draco stood up straight and took a step into the room.

Theo scoffed, "Like I am fragile and pathetic."

"Stop acting that way, and I won't look at you that way." Draco sat on the arm of the couch, and picked up the picture. "She still loves you, you know."

Theo shrugged, "Does she?"

"Of course. Astoria was at her place all night after she got back from her 'dinner'." Draco made quotes in the air.

"And?" Theo turned to look at Draco unsure where his friend was going with this.

Draco gave him that famous Malfoy smirk, "Apparently, she looks as bad as you do."

Theo flung his legs back around and sat up. "Daphne Greengrass is beautiful no matter what." He paused a moment, then tilted his head, "Is telling me she looks bad suppose to make me feel better?"

"No." Draco brushed some lint from the couch off the glass on the picture and sat it back down. "It is meant to make you stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize she is hurting just as badly as you are."

Theo stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is she?" His voice dripping with an implied lack of interest Draco knew to be a lie.

Draco stood and took a step near Theo, "Yes, she is. Astoria says she was up all night with Daphne, while she cried. I guess Daphne needed to use several glamour charms to make her self presentable for dinner with Flint's parents. It took Astoria an hour to remove them all."

Theo wanted to feel bad for Daphne, but the cold truth was, at this moment, hearing she was hurting also, did make him feel better. But not because it meant she still loved him, because he was hurt and angry. It made him happy to hear she was hurting, but only for a moment. Suddenly the realization that her pain made him feel better, made him feel even worse.

Theo sat back down on the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "Please tell me, that Astoria got Daphne to tell her something, anything."

"Sorry mate, nothing." Draco let out a deep sigh, and sat back down on the arm of the couch. "She tried, but all Daphne would ever say, was she had no choice."

Theo fell back in the chair exhausted from everything, "That is what I don't understand Draco, her father cannot legally force her to marry Flint. So why on earth would she agree to it?"

"I don't know mate."

Theo gave Draco an annoyed looked, "I know you don't know, I wasn't really asking."

Draco rubbed his thighs and stood up. "Look, the one thing I do know, is that you have a meeting with Potter in two hours. You look like hell, you need a shower, to eat something and get changed."

Theo fell back in the chair again. "Fuck Potter. Fuck the factories, I no longer care."

Draco walked over to Theo and slapped him. "Snap out of it. You're being an incessant prat."

Theo jumped out of his seat and found himself in a stare down with Draco. The last time Draco had hit him, Draco ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Theo took a deep breath remembering he had broken Draco's nose that day.

"You had better have a good reason for that Draco, or so help me." Theo fought with him self not to get angry, but he couldn't stop his hand from shaking.

"Your acting like a school boy who just saw his girlfriend kissing the captain of the Quidditch team." Draco stood his ground and didn't move.

Theo groaned loudly and sat back down. "How else am I suppose to be acting?"

"How about like a man, a man who doesn't give up. How about you act like that tenacious prick who wouldn't give into his father's demands or Voldemort's threats." Draco reached down and pulled Theo back to his feet. "That man didn't let any thing stand in the way of what he wanted. He, would be out there fighting for the woman he loves. He would be making sure that once he got her back, he still had his family fortune and business so he could provide her with the life she deserves." Draco pushed Theo toward the door. "Because he will get her back."

Theo spun around and looked at Draco. "I have been fighting Draco, every day since we said good bye on the platform, fifth year. I just feel like I have finally lost the war."

Draco placed a hand on Theo's shoulder. "Not the war Theo, only one battle, the war wages on and will only end once you win."

Theo looked at the floor for a moment, then looked up at Draco. "I know you're right, but how do I keep fighting? Where do I go from here, what do I do next?"

Draco smiled at his friend. "The first thing you have to do Theo, is save your business. Unfortunately that must come first. You do that, by going and taking a shower, putting on a bloody suit, and going to see Potter."

xXXx

Harry Potter's office was not what Theo was expecting. He figured the man would have all his medals and awards displayed on the walls, and Qudditch trophies on the shelves. Instead Harry had a large walnut desk in the middle of the room which he kept almost too neat. With two pictures on it. One of Ginny Weasley, and a picture of who Theo assumed where Harry's parents. Instead of his accolades' all over the walls Harry had pictures of Ginny's Qudditch team. Pictures of the Weasley family, and friends of his. The only pictures of all of them though that caught Draco's attention were the ones of 'Teddy' Lupin, Harry's godson, but Draco's cousin.

Harry noticed Draco looking at the picture, as he motioned to the two large leather wing back chairs he had in the room in front of his desk. "You know Draco, he asks about you."

Draco look surprised, "Does he?"

Harry sat on the edge of his desk. "He does. I think you should arrange to see him. I am sure your aunt would be happy to hear from you."

"Perhaps I will one day, but..." Draco unbuttoned his suit coat and sat down, "we are here to discuss Theo's problem, not my cousin."

"Yes we are." Harry stood up and walked, around to the back of his desk and took a seat, "The first thing I suggest Theo, is that you cancel the press conference you were planning. In light of Miss. Greengrasse's engagement, I think a meeting with the press would only serve to add insult to injury. No need to fuel Miss Parkinson, needlessly. Besides, I think we can solve this and then get an article written which will denounce all the nonsense she has written about the four of you."

Theo hadn't said anything from the moment they walked in, but hearing about Daphne's engagement made his hand begin to shake again. "How in Merlin's name did you know about Daphne's engagement?"

Harry's eyes darted to the morning prophet which laid on the coffee table. "It was in the papers this morning. The Flint's were very excited to make the announcement. I have to admit, I was surprised to read about it. After what Flint had done to Daphne I never thought she would have agreed to marry him."

Theo sat forward, "What do you mean, 'what Flint did to her'?"

Shocked flickered in Harry's eyes. "I assumed you knew, but if Daphne didn't tell you, it is not my position to do so."

"Tell me what?" Theo was almost at the edge of his chair. "Come on man, you can't say something like that and then not tell me. What did he do?"

Harry swallowed, it was against the law, technically speaking for him to give private information about another client to Theo, but Harry decided some laws were meant to be bent. If only just a little. "It was back at the end of June. I was sent to handle a domestic dispute at her flat. She said she was headed to your place. I assumed by the bruises and red marks on her neck and wrists, you would have known."

Theo ran his fingers through his hair as if he was deep in thought, "Was it June twenty seventh, the same day my second shipment went missing?"

"That sounds right. She was wearing some sort of sports shirt I think, baseball maybe." Harry flipped through the pages of his date book. "Yes, June twenty seventh, about seven pm."

"We had just got back from a trip to the states. She went back to her flat, to pack a few more things." Theo thought for a moment, the night slowly coming back to him. "When she got back, she ran straight for the bath room. Now that I think about she had been in there a while." Theo stood and started pacing the room. "Tell me what happened please, it may help me get her back."

"All I know Theo, is that she had bruises on her wrists and neck, and red marks on her face. Marcus Flint was there, and he had been drinking. She asked him to leave, he refused. It honestly looked like he had become physical with her. But she didn't want to press charges, so I can only speculate on what happened." Harry leaned back in his chair, pulling one leg up.

Theo looked at Draco, "I will kill him Draco, Salazar help me, I will kill him."

Draco jumped up and grabbed Theo by the wrist before Theo could open the door. "No you won't."

Theo tired to pull free, "Don't try to stop me Draco, let go."

"What good will you be to Daphne if you end up in Azkaban?" Draco tightened his grip, "Theo really, you just announce to an Auror your intention to kill a man." Draco indicated to Harry sitting behind his desk, Harry raised his eyebrows. "The best thing you can do for Daphne, is use the information Harry just gave you, to get her away from him. If you go to prison, you leave her alone. Is that what you want?"

Theo relaxed a little, "Of course not, but he doesn't get away with this. Do you hear me?"

"No, he doesn't get away with it. I promise." Draco let go of Theo's wrist, but didn't sit back down until Theo had.

Harry flicked his wand at the door. "Sorry to have upset you, I truly hope you figure things out regarding Miss Greengrass." There was a knock on Harry's door. "Come in."

Ronald Weasley came in the room carrying a large file. He crossed the room not looking at the two visitors in his colleagues office, laid the file on Harry's desk and turned to leave.

"Why don't you join us Ron." Harry said while another chair appeared, this one on the same side as Harry's, almost like Harry wanted to protect his friend.

Ron turned and looked at the empty, chair. "Why?"

"Because I think you have something you wanted to tell Nott, didn't you?" Harry gestured to the chair.

Ron gave Harry a seething look of contempt. "Honestly Harry, if you weren't my best mate." He walked over to the chair and sat down.

"So," Harry opened the file Ron had given him. "It would seem Theo, that Ron had more information on your case then he originally lead you to believe." He looked at Ron who was fidgeting in the chair beside him, clearly uncomfortable. "Ron would you like to fill him in."

Ron shot a nervous look in Harry's direction, "I think you're doing a bang up job, why don't you continue."

"It's wasn't my case, and not my information to tell." Harry sat back and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well one of you better start telling me something." Theo sounded on edge, like a kid who was listening to his parents try and decide if he could go to a friends house.

Harry held the file out for Ron to take. Ron looked at it for several seconds of uncomfortable silence, then reached over and took the file. "Oh fine." He opened the file up. "When I first got your case, I had the drivers of the trucks come in for an interview. All three told the same story. The shipment had been diverted to a holding location, a warehouse of some sort because St. Mungo's had a outbreak of some Muggle illness, they say they spent the night at a small inn, and finished the delivery the next morning."

Theo gave Draco a curious look, then looked back at Ron. "That is not standard procedure. A shipment that can not be delivered is to come back to the factories, not be held somewhere else. Besides, we know the shipment was never delivered."

"That is what I assumed. So I checked with St. Mungo's, they didn't have an outbreak of any kind during that time. In fact the hospital says it has been over seventy years since the last outbreak has hit the wizarding world." Ron tugged on his tie loosening it, so it hung from around his neck.

There was silence in the office for a moment, while the four wizards all looked at each other, each waiting for someone to say something.

Draco couldn't take it any longer, "Go on Weasley. What did you do with that information, or was that all you have?"

Ron jumped a little in his seat, as if he had been day dreaming about something and Draco had woken him up. "Sorry, I called the men back in, two of them..." He looked back at the file and flipped through a few pages, "Travis and William, had poorly done memory charms on them."

"What?" Theo stood up reached across Harry's desk and took the file from Ron to try and have a look at it, but Ron snatched it back just as quickly.

Harry tried to hide a snicker saying, "Sorry Ron." when Ron shot him a bitter glare.

Ron cleared his throat, "I had the memory charms reversed on the men, both of them remembered, once their memories were in tacked, running into an Arthur Prince while driving along the delivery route. Prince told them about the outbreak and then lead them to the warehouse. I believe Prince must have performed the charms, gave them new memories and sent them home."

Theo stood up in frustration, his right hand shaking, while he started pacing. "I should have known that ass was involved somehow." He stopped pacing and looked at Draco while pointing to the file in Ron's hands. "I have always thought something about that man felt off, I just couldn't figure out what it was."

"Well there is more." Ron's hands shook a little from his nerves. He hated that he had to tell Theo everything, knowing that he might have been able to stop the second theft, had he only followed up on the first.

Theo looked at him, "Oh is there? Please Mr. top notch Auror, tell me what else did you find out, that you have kept from me all this time?"

"It would..." Ron had to stop and take a deep breath, his heart suddenly starting to race, "It would appear that along with Travis and William's minds being tampered with, your head driver, Earl, was paid off to help with the theft and stay quiet about it."

Another pregnant pause in the room.

This time it was Theo who couldn't stand the silence, "Well, did he stay quiet?"

Ron looked up him noting the anger in Theo's normally dark brown eyes. "Yes, so far. He refuse's to say anything, and insists that he doesn't know Prince. I can unfortunately not link the two of them together other than from the word of the two men, who's minds were tampered with."

Theo ran his fingers through his hair, "So who paid him off?"

"We don't know for sure that he was paid off." Harry said as he took the file from Ron and laid it on his desk. "We did put in an inquiry with Gringotts, and found that Earl was given a large deposit by the Factory Manager, Jasper Brown. Other then Prince showing up along the delivery route, we have been unable to tie Prince to the theft. We do think he is the one who performed the memory charms, but don't know why, and need his wand to prove it."

Theo held his hands up, "Then get his wand."

"I need more then him being on the road to confiscate it." Harry gestured to the file, "At the moment, it looks like since Brown is the one who paid Earl, he is the one initiating the whole thing."

Theo paced back and forth for a few minuets. "I can tell you why Harry, because I let him go. He told me I would regret that decision." Theo sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest thinking for a moment, then looked back at Ron. "Why did you not tell me any of this, when I asked or after I came to see you once the second shipment went missing?"

Ron fidgeting in his seat again, and started rubbing his hands on his thighs. "Because I stopped investigating."

Theo's head snapped from Ron to Harry and back. "Why?"

Ron gave Harry a pleading look, hoping his best mate would get him out of this. Harry just gestured to Ron in a way that said, 'go on'. Ron took a deep breath. "Because I knew I was getting close to solving it and I didn't want to."

"You didn't want to?" Theo stormed toward Ron, but Draco put his hand out in front of him to stop him. "You could have solved this before the second theft, why on earth did you not want to do your job?"

Ron stood up and moved himself behind his chair. "Because I thought your lot deserved it."

"MY LOT! Deserved it, what the hell for?" Theo tried to push Draco's hand away forcing Draco to stand up and put himself between Ron and Theo.

Ron grabbed the back of the chair. "For all the things you did to me, to Hermione over the years."

"What the hell did I ever do to you Weasley, better yet, what the hell did my employees ever do to you?" Theo was more then pissed off. He had Draco's hand in his, wanting so badly to push his friend aside and take another swing at the red haired Auror in the room.

"Not just you Nott, but your whole lot. Malfoy and his gang, teasing and bulling your way through school. Always acting so superior to every one. Calling people names, just because their blood was not as pure, or they didn't have as much money, or the right parents." Ron pushed the chair toward Theo, letting in fall over. He was suddenly not scared any longer, if Harry was going to make him come clean, the two were going to get to hear it all. "You were just as bad, by not doing anything. You would stand there and listen to his jokes and laugh. You would watch him bind Longbottom or hex Lovegood and do nothing to stop it. Malfoy would say the joke or do the act and you got to enjoy the show."

Theo tried to push past Draco, but was unable to as Harry helped Draco push him back in the chair.

"Just calm down Theo." Draco plead with him.

"Calm down, Draco the man just admitted he could have stopped this shit from continuing but didn't because of child hood pranks." Theo looked over Draco's shoulder at Ron, "We were children you idiot."

"Not all the time Nott." Ron let his arms fall to his sides so he could reach his wand. "The things that happen when we were just starting out at Hogwarts, could be forgiven, but by the time we were sixteen, seventeen. Sorry no, you were old enough then to know right from wrong. But instead of growing up, and doing the right thing Malfoy, you took the easy road."

Draco turned to look at Ron, "What are on about?"

"You know damn well what I am on about Malfoy." Ron gripped his wand causing Draco to raise his eyebrows.

"You're talking about Easter, Malfoy Manor, aren't you?" Draco casually reached inside his coat pocket for his wand. "Nothing about my life then was 'easy' Weasley."

Harry stood up and moved in-between Ron and Draco. "Wands on my desk now!"

Ron scoffed, he wasn't about to give up his wand. Draco pulled his out of his coat, but didn't raise it, nor did he set it on the desk.

"I said on my desk now!" Harry looked at Draco, "Please Draco." Draco took a deep breath then laid his wand on the desk. Harry turned to Ron, "I will not ask again, Ron." Ron seethed, then pulled his wand out and laid it on the desk. Harry turned to Theo and gave him a 'what about you look'.

Theo smiled slyly. "Sorry, no wand. I like to use my hands when dealing with trash."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine. Now Draco, Ron please sit back down."

It took a few minutes, but the two finally complied. Ron picked the chair up and sat in a huff. Draco straightened his tie and smoothed his coat.

Harry walked back around his desk. "Ron is this really still about Bellatrix and Hermione?"

Ron nodded, but hadn't taken his eyes off Draco. "It's always been about Hermione."

Draco looked at the ceiling, then back at Ron. "You're mad at Theo, because of my aunt." Ron didn't respond he just continued to give Draco a menacing look. Draco sighed, "What exactly would you like for me to do?"

"It's not what you can do now Malfoy, it what you didn't do then." Ron crossed his arms, his chest heaving up and down from the anger.

"Didn't do, what would have had me do?" Draco rubbed his face with his hands. "Weasley, I was seventeen. I was just as scared as you were. There wasn't anything I could have done to stop her. My aunt was crazy."

"You didn't even try Malfoy. You had to have heard her screaming, you had to have known what was going on." Ron had tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Of course I heard her Weasley, I still wake up at night hearing her." Draco leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face with his hands. "Did you think I would have been able to run over and interfere some how? Have you any idea what would have happened to me had I done that, how much worse things would have been for her?"

Ron stood up, unable to sit still and paced back and forth in the small amount of room between Harry's desk and the chair he had been given. Looking back at Draco he yelled, "How could you stomach the things they did, the things you did?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Theo put his hand on Draco's forearm and stopped him. "Draco don't waste your breath, he doesn't want the truth. That would shatter his way of coping with things."

"Of course I want the truth Nott. Why on earth would I have asked otherwise?" Ron spat through gritted teeth.

Theo shook his head back and fourth, "No you don't Weasley, learning the truth would ruin your image of us. The one your holding on to for dear life, because you don't want to let go of the past."

"Image of you." Ron laughed out loud, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Yes, please ruin my image of you. You and Malfoy and your little followers, with your perfect shoes, and new robes, and your big houses. Oh please take that away from me."

"Yes Ron your image of us. Back at school, hell right now you look and Draco and I and all you see is just that, our leather shoes, our silk suits, and dragon hide wand holsters. You see Draco's perfectly styled hair and manicured nails. But you wouldn't dare to look deeper, because if you did that you might notice the scars." Theo stood up and leaned on Harry's desk, "If you look really closely Weasley you might see the scar in my hair line from when my father threw me off my balcony for being up past curfew. If you look closely enough you might see the scar on Draco's right hand from where a letter opener went all the way through because he didn't catch the snitch and Potter did." Theo stood up straight and shoved his hands in his pockets, while Draco suddenly tried hiding his right hand under his left. "If you cared enough to notice back in school, you would have seen the bruises from the fractured eye socket I got because Granger got a better grade by one point on our charms exam fourth year. Or that Draco had suffered more curses and hexes then you can imagine during the war." Theo walked back over by his chair, "How could we stomach the things we did? Please. If we dared to let those in charge know how much we truly couldn't stomach the things they did, or made us do, the punishment we would have received would give even your dead ancestors nightmares."

Draco reached out to grab Theo by the wrist, "Theo please, they don't need to know about all of our dirty laundry."

Theo looked down at him, "Why not?" He spun back to Ron, "Why not tell you everything? Why not tell you that the only reason Greg joined was because they were going to kill his girlfriend otherwise? Why not tell you that I almost died refusing to and this wonderful nerve damage in my right hand is the result?" Theo held up his hand as it shook relentlessly. "Why not tell you about the horrors and daily torment both Draco and I went through our entire childhoods? To be frankly honest with you Weasley I hated you back in school too, not because you were a 'Blood-Traitor', please who cares, so was I more or less, but because I was exceedingly jealous of you."

Ron realized before he spoke that his mouth had been open the whole time Theo had been talking. He closed it first, then opened it again to talk. "You were jealous of me? Why?"

Theo shoved his hand back in his pocket, and took a deep breath. "Yes, because I am sure your father never pushed you down the stairs."

The office fell eerily silent. Draco was looking at the floor and tugging on his left sleeve, which was his habit, when he was uncomfortable. Harry was looking at his desk and pretending there was a smudge that needed to be wiped away. Theo had turned his back on the Aurors and was looking again at the pictures on the wall. His eyes landed on one of Harry's mother. He took a deep breath realizing how oddly similar the four men in the room really were. Each of them grew up hating the way they were raised and longing for what the others had, unknowing that what they wished for, wasn't what they thought it was.

Draco had longed to be Harry. Popular and famous with every one around him proud of his every move and hanging on his every word. Never knowing how desperately, Harry just wanted to be normal.

Harry wanted a large family like Ron's, with brothers and sisters who played with him and didn't think he was a waste of space, never really understanding how hard it was to get noticed in such a large family.

Theo had wanted a father who looked at him with devotion and love the way he saw Arthur Weasley looking at Ron, not knowing Ron never noticed the devotion until he befriended the 'chosen one'.

Ron had wanted Draco's wealth and ability to command a room and be the center of attention, not realizing Draco would have given up the wealth just to hear his father say 'I am proud of you son'.

Ron was wringing his hands, and trying to think of something to say. He was still very angry and hurt by the past. But perhaps Hermione was right, and it was time to let it go. The war had left its mark on every one involved, not just on certain people, or on one side. It was still leaving its mark and causing mayhem even now. Ron felt slightly guilty for his part in perpetuating it.

"I am sorry Nott, that I dropped the ball on the investigation. I shouldn't have let past anger, fuel my motives and dictate how I did my job." Ron stood up and looked at Harry, "Harry I promise, I wont let it happen again." With that, Ron left the room. Harry didn't stop him.

Theo went back over to his chair and sat down, he was exhausted from the last two days. "Harry I am sorry for my outburst." Theo chuckled lightly, "I think, I may need some sleep."

Draco laughed out loud. "Sleep, that's your excuse?"

Theo gave him look and shrugged. "Well, perhaps sleep and a good meal." He let a grin spread across his face, "Then a long ride." He sat back in the chair, "Harry, where do we go from here?"

Having decided the smudge was sufficiently taken care of Harry put his hands back in his lap. "With the investigation, I do have a couple leads I need to look into. I will do that just as soon as we are done here. I think I may know how the port key was tampered with, I will let you know what I find out." Harry took a breath and tapped his fingers on the desk. "As for Ron, I will talk to him. I think it is safe to say, we still have a long way to go, to getting over every thing that happened. I sincerely hope, we can find a way to get there."

Draco finally left his sleeve alone, deciding it would stay put on it's own. "Are you referring to the wizarding world as a whole Harry, or just about the four of us?"

Harry chuckled at Draco's comment. "I was referring to the wizarding world as a whole Draco, but now that you mention it, perhaps we should just focus on the four of us."

"I think it will take much longer for Weasley to get over things. To be honest, I can't see myself enjoying a drink at a pub with him any time soon." Draco stood and buttoned his suit coat. "Theo have you any thing else you want to ask, or should we be on our way, so Harry can work?"

"No, I think he covered it so far." Theo stood up not bothering the with the buttons on his coat, which he rarely buttoned anyway. "Harry, thank you for every thing. I mean that, for helping with the theft, but also helping with Daphne." He moved to leave, but stopped, "Harry, if I can find a way to prove Flint hurt Daphne, would you be able to help with that as well?"

Harry stood up, "Certainly. But Theo, I would need some sort of tangible proof, pictures, testimony, physical evidence. I can't do anything on the word of an angry ex-boyfriend, not to pour salt in the wound."

"No, no, your fine. I understand." Theo shook Harry's hand. "Well, at least I know you will solve this case, and I have something on Flint, it's a start. And to think, Draco had to kick my ass to get me to come in here."

"Well, I am glad he got you to do so." Harry reached out for Draco's hand.

Draco looked at it for a moment, then hesitantly shook Harry's hand.

xXXx

Arthur Prince sat in the office of Junior Auror Everett Parker for the last fifteen minutes. The Auror still hadn't shown up, and Arthur was getting irritated. Prince had found a job running a small Muggle shipping warehouse, were unbeknownst to the Muggles many of the items that came and went through their facility were Wizard made. Soaps and lotions, beauty products and things of that nature. He found it almost poetic justice that one line of products he helped to ship out carried the Lady Zabini name. The job wasn't ideal, but he was in charge and it paid very well. Of course it did, the Zabini name had to be protected.

He stood up and started pacing, he didn't want to admit it, but he was getting nervous. He was summoned by Parker to be asked questions regarding a recent theft. Too afraid the incompetent Auror's may have some how connected him to the theft from Nott's factories he hadn't told Pansy were he was going when he left the house. She had fallen back asleep after he had woken her up with his mouth, licking her in just the way that made her scream his name. Merlin how he loved fucking her. He smiled to himself as he thought of the twenty one year old beauty who laid in his bed with him this morning, pawing and scratching at his back with need and desire while he pounded into her. Prince adjusted his pants while he walked about the office deciding if the Parker didn't show up in the next five minutes, he was going to go back home and fuck her again. Ah, but that would most likely make him late for work. Good thing he ran the place.

The Auror's office door opened startling Prince. He stood still for a moment and looked at the Auror, studying his appearance, while he allowed himself to go flaccid. Parker was young, maybe twenty, with shoulder length ash blond hair, he kept parted in the middle and tucked behind his ears. The Auror walked in and went straight to his desk chair with out looking up at the man who had been in his office waiting for him.

"Why don't you take a seat Mr. Prince, my colleague will be joining us shortly." Parker still didn't look up from the file he had carried in with him.

Prince stepped up to the desk. "I assume you are Parker then."

Everett looked up, "Sorry, yes." He held out his hand, "Junior Auror Everett Parker."

Prince wrinkled his nose at the gesture, but decided it best he not be rude and shook the Auror's hand. "Well, I assume, you know who I am." Prince sat down in the chair he had been in earlier, and crossed his legs. "Who will be joining us and when? I don't have all day Parker."

Parker closed the file and sat it down, "Senior Auror Harry Potter will be joining us, he should be here any moment. He was in a meeting with Lord's Malfoy and Nott. I think they are just finishing up."

Prince fidgeted in his seat. Involving Potter could only mean two things, either one, Parker had hit a road block and needed help with the investigation. Or two, he had gotten close, and an arrest was eminent. Allowing himself to settle on the former, he smiled at Parker, then looked at his watch. Ten in the morning, step three should be going down any moment. The only disappointment would be the fact the Nott had an alibi for his whereabouts this morning, so Pansy wouldn't be able to accuse him directly of what was about to happen. She would have to find a way to say he was involved remotely some how.

A knock on Parker's door brought a grin to the Auror's face. He gave Prince a look like 'your in trouble now'. "Come in."

Harry walked into the junior Auror's office, but stopped just inside the doorway. He didn't bother to look at Prince, or even address him, instead he focused on Parker. "Have you begun?"

"Was waiting for you." Parker put his hands in his pockets.

Harry glanced from Parker to Prince and smirked. "This case is looking pretty straight forward Parker, I think you can handle this on your own."

Parker looked at Harry and smiled. "Well in that case, Mr. Prince we have some questions regarding your presence along the delivery route where the supplies heading from the Nott Medical Supply Factory in London, to St. Mungo's the day they went missing. We have two witnesses who can place you there."

Prince tried to hide the surprise on his face. He hadn't expected them to figure it out. He was so certain on that day his memory charms had been flawless. He wasn't the best at them, but he had always been able to perform decent ones. He gave Parker his best 'who me?' look, then looked at his nails.

"I am waiting for an answer Prince." Parker, tried to sound stern, especially since Harry was still standing there listening.

Prince slowly looked from his nails, to Parker, "Sorry, did you ask a question? Sounded like you were simply making a statement."

Parker bristled, "Of course I was asking Mr. Prince. But have it your way. Would you please explain why you were seen by two people along the delivery route on the day in question?"

"Is a man not allowed to walk about and take in the sights of our beautiful country?" Prince gave Parker a devious smile.

Parkers eye flickered from Prince to Potter and back, "That is not an answer."

"Nor do I need to give you one. I know my rights Mr. Parker." Prince brushed a piece of lint off his pant leg, seemingly bored.

Parker flipped the file open, "The witnesses, say you told them that Lord Nott instructed you to take the shipment to a holding location, instead of making the delivery."

"Do they?" Prince continued to smile and examine his pants.

"They also say you said an outbreak happened at the hospital." Parker looked up to see Princes' reaction. Prince continued looking bored. "We happen to know that no such outbreak occurred. Any comments on that?"

Prince only acknowledged the young Auror, by looking up at him, but said nothing.

"Mr. Prince, I must insist you answer the questions." Parker crossed his arms.

Prince smiled and stood up, "I would be happy to once I have consulted with my Lawyer, and he is present. Until then, have a good day, Junior Auror Parker." Prince turned to the door and looked at Harry. "Ah, our war hero. How is celebrity treating you Potter?"

Harry smiled at him and then put his hands in his pockets. "As well as to be expected Mr. Prince. Please don't leave the country. Talk to your lawyer, and be ready to hear from me again."

"Looking forward to it." Prince nodded to Harry and left.

Everett sighed disappointedly, "Sorry Harry. I didn't really get anything from him."

"On the contrary, Everett, you got loads from him." Harry smiled at his apprentice.

"But he didn't say anything." Everett shook his head, giving Harry a confused look.

Harry took a few steps into Everett's office, "You need to see what was 'in-between the lines', so to speak. He told you everything you need to know, by the things he didn't say." Harry sat down in the chair facing Everett's desk. "By asking you whether or not he could be out walking, he confirmed he was out there. By reminding you he knows his rights and his need to talk to a lawyer, he told us he is ultimately involved. His indifference, tells us he feels comfortable we will be unable to connect the dots."

Parker sat down and sighed heavily. "I sometimes feel in over my head in this job Harry. Do you really think I was the best choice?"

Harry smiled at him. "Yes. Remember you only just started Everett. You have been at this for less then a year. For all intense and purposes, I have been doing this sort of thing, since I was eleven." He raised his eye brows. "And I always had help. In tandem, you, Ron and I should be able to crack this. You keep working on connecting Prince to the theft. I will work on the portkey, and Ron will continue trying to find, the lost goods."

Just then Ron came bursting into Everett's office. "Harry, we just received word, the Nott Medical Supply Factory in London, in on Fire."


	28. Anna Forms a Plan

**A/N If you don't remember Anna, you may want to take a look back at the very first chapter.**

 **Thank you so much to my returning Guest, for you review. Never worry about errors in your review, I appreciate you leaving them no matter what.**

 **Thank you to I love Music. Your insight into the HP world is always helpful.**

 **And thank you, to Satleengill for adding this to your favs and for following!**

Chapter 28: Anna Forms a Plan

The flames were finally out. Half the building was gone. Several wounded, but thankfully no casualties.

Theo had gone directly from his meeting with Harry to the Nott Medical Supply Factory in London.

After hearing from Harry, the manager of the factory had given a large payment to the head of the delivery department, Theo had wanted his own private meeting with Jasper Brown. He wanted to ask him face to face what the payment had been for, and why? He planned to use the man's job as motivation to get him to answer honestly. Up until now Brown had always performed his duties impeccably. Theo might be willing to over look one indiscretion, depending on the man's reason for it. Draco had insisted on going with him, to make sure talking was all Theo did. Once the two of them arrived, they found the building was an inferno.

Not thinking of the possibilities Theo had discarded his suit jacket and ran straight into the blaze to start helping get people to safety. Fire crews were busy working to try and put the flames out. For the first time in his adult life, Theo questioned the intelligence of his father's decision to put a Wizard factory in the middle of Muggle London. Magic could only be used in an extremally limited fashion, so as to not expose their world to the Muggles. His father had insisted Muggle workers were easier to come by and therefore, cheaper to pay.

Once he was old enough to understand how business worked, Theo had looked into the use of Muggle workers verses only Wizards. His father had been right, Muggles out numbered them more then a thousand to one. Many of the Wizards who had large farms, ranches, orchards and other factories, used Muggle workers. He had excepted it was a necessary part of life. His father had more then doubled the family vaults and the business revenue when he started having the factories produce Muggle items as well as Wizard, so to that end, Muggles held many positions at his factories. The jobs they held were ones which didn't expose them to anything magical however. A receptionist, janitors, line workers in the departments were the items made were also used in the Muggle world, such as needles and bandages. As it were, putting the fire out took time, putting every one of his employees at risk.

Theo now stood covered in soot, with burns on his arms and hands, looking at the rubble that had been his father's legacy. His father had always said, Muggles were beneath him, but also said they served a purpose, that purpose being to work for him, and make sure he stayed rich. This factory had been the largest of the six medical factories the Nott family owned. His biggest money maker, the factory that always sustained the others if they weren't running as much in the black as they had hoped. None of the factories ever ran in the red, but once in awhile, one's profits would waiver, and the income from this one, would even things out.

Now the other five would have to cover while this one was rebuilt. He would have mountains of paper work ahead of him while figuring out insurance claims and taking care of the injured workers. A board meeting would have to be called to discuss moving money around to cover the costs of rebuilding. Theo's head began to pound at the thought of all the work that now lay ahead him. Simply pulling the money out of his family vault would be the easiest solution, but he could hear his father's voice in his head telling him, 'That is not how business is done'. Family money and business profits had to remain separate. Something Theo had a hard time understanding as a young boy. During his lessons with his father about the business he would often ask, 'Doesn't the family money come from business profits?'. It wasn't until he was older that he understood, once business profits were put into the family vault, as Nott Sr's income, it became family money and was no longer business profits.

Once his understood the dynamics of finance, really the rest was easy. Each of the twelve factories, had managers who essentially ran the place, each just reported to Theo. Now, this factory would have no manager, as Theo had fired Jasper Brown, the moment he saw the man, not even asking him about the money paid to Earl.

Draco walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Theo, I have to head to the hospital. They have called me in."

Theo just kept looking straight ahead watching the smoke start clearing from the sky.

"Theo? Did you hear me?" Draco gave his shoulder another squeeze.

Turning his head slightly toward Draco, Theo sighed deeply before he answered. "What does England have against me Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath. His shoulders slumping under the weight of his friends despair. "England doesn't have anything against you Theo. This was Prince, and him alone. I am sure Harry will find a way to piece it all together."

Theo laughed, "Prince, it's not just Prince." He swallowed and turned to face the blond standing beside him, "Nothing as gone right since I returned. Nothing."

"Finding Daphne was nothing? Rekindling your friendships was nothing?" The lines on Draco's face hardened as he asked his questions.

Theo scoffed, "Yes, Daphne. Tell me Draco do you see her anywhere?" He held his arms up indicating the area around them. "Is she here? Is she even still mine?"

"Yes, she is. You have to believe that Theo. Don't lose hope yet."

"Hope? You talk like things will get better if I wish for it. This isn't like asking Santa for a new broom Draco." Theo planted his feet and set his jaw. "Daphne is only one of the things that have gone wrong. Only one of the things that I have found a way to mess up. I have twenty-three hundred employees in this factory alone, more then two thirds of them Muggle, they are counting on me to provide for their families." He took a rugged breath, "I am letting them down. Have you any idea what that feels like?" Theo looked back at the building still smoldering, "This will set me back three or four years at least. If magic could be used to rebuild, possibly less time, but since it can't be used that much, it will take a year to rebuild, another two playing catch up." Theo closed his eyes and willed himself not to lose control of his temper. When he opened them back up he looked at Draco and shook his head back and forth, "Perhaps my father was right about me all along, and I can't do this, that I am nothing more then a disappointment." Theo turned and started to walk away so his friend wouldn't see the tear that escaped from his left eye and ran down his face leaving a clean streak in it's wake.

Draco called after Theo, but Theo kept walking. Knowing he had to get to the hospital, Draco pulled the phone Blaise had insisted he get the night before out of his pocket and called Astoria.

xXXx

Theo walked into his study with a determination in his stride. Whiskey, he wanted whiskey. He no longer cared what the consequences were. Blaise wasn't around to stop him. With out Daphne he no longer wanted to be in England. As soon as Anna arrived the next afternoon, he would be packing his things and going back to Texas with her. He knew he would never love anyone, but Daphne, but things had been good with Anna. She understood him. Kept him grounded. She didn't care if he had nightmares or talked about Daphne in his sleep.

He pulled the burn potion out of the cabinet in his study bathroom and started applying it to the burns on his forearms and hands. His thoughts lingering on the bottle in the liquor cabinet, he could hear it calling to him. He closed his eyes trying not to give in. Theo tried to think about going back to Texas with Anna, knowing thinking about Daphne would only serve to make him want the bottle even more. For some reason though he couldn't get his mind to focus on either women. His mind decided torture was better, and it drifted to his 'Ohio girl'. At least that was what he called her, because he couldn't remember her name. Theo had only been with five women before he finally had been with Daphne. His 'Ohio girl' was number three, and the only one, he wished he could take back.

Clair and Tim had invited him to stay with them for that first Christmas after the war. Knowing he wouldn't be great company he had declined. He had found himself in Toledo Ohio on New Years Eve. Theo hadn't touched anything but beer after Diana had asked him to leave, at least up until that night. After slipping into a bar for the festivities, he had allowed himself to unwind. What harm could a little drink do, really? A few hours into the night a well endowed redhead had started hitting on him. She giggled every time he talked, entranced by his British accent. Theo couldn't remember what was in those shots her friends kept buying, but the more of them she drank, the more she rubbed herself up on him. By midnight she had her hands down the front of his pants. Constantly afraid she would find his wand, he suggested they leave.

They hadn't made it a couple of blocks away down an alley, before he had her pushed up against the wall of some building, her skirt pulled up and panties torn off. Theo hated the memory of ripping them off of her like some brut who didn't care about her dignity. But then again, that night, he hadn't. He had thrust himself into her forcefully making her cry out. In pain or pleasure, he didn't know. In his drunken state though her cries, only made him thrust harder. She had seemed to settle into his rhythm and enjoy it, as least that was what the liquor made him believe. Once he was spent and pulled away from her, she had sunk to the ground pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them while crying. Theo tried asking if she was alright once or twice, but when she didn't answer he panicked, put himself together, zipped up his pants and walked away. Leaving her there. Never knowing for sure, whether her tears were because he had hurt her, or because of shame, for what she had done.

He knew that very night once he got to his hotel, he didn't like the man who looked back at him in the mirror. He remembered laying on the bed that night unable to sleep, rerunning the evenings events through his mind. Her pawing at him and tearing at the button on his pants, he had been so certain she wanted it. He felt for the first time since Lord Greengrass had moved his family to France, that he had truly let Daphne down. Daphne would understand Fay, forgive Diana, but this? It was several weeks later before he could look at another woman and not see the redhead in the back of his mind. Theo had finally realized he was more lost at that moment while trying to 'find himself' then he had ever been, and took Clair up on her offer. He was in Tennessee by spring, just a year after the night Potter killed Voldemort. His 'Ohio girl' was the only one night stand Theo ever had.

He left the bathroom after the burns were taken care of. His feet lead him to the liquor cabinet, his hands opening it with out thought. He picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels Tim had sent to him. It had been a congratulatory gift for getting back together with Daphne. He had never told Tim about his affair with whiskey. Something he honestly wished to keep to him self. Only Draco, Blaise and Daphne really knew the truth, although Greg had a good idea. He didn't want to let Tim down, so he had thanked him for the gift and locked it up in the cabinet. Now seemed like the perfect time to drink it. He got it when Daphne came back to him, seemed right he would drink it, now that she had left him.

Daphne always seemed to have impeccable timing though. Just as he was about to open the bottle, he heard her voice behind him. "Theo." He froze, it must have been his mind playing tricks on him. But when he turned around, there she was, standing in his study, with Astoria behind her.

He said 'Daphne', but no sound came out, he more mouthed her name, rather then said it.

"I heard about the fire and needed to make sure you were okay." Daphne looked down at the carpet and rung her hands together.

Theo's hand started shaking, causing him to have to set the bottle down so he didn't drop it. "Physically, I am fine."

She nodded, "Good, that's good."

She looked nervous, scared even. Like she knew she shouldn't be there, afraid she might get caught.

Theo started toward her, but she raised her hands up quickly, "Don't."

He took another step before stopping. "Then why are you here?"

"I told you, to make sure you were okay." Daphne looked up at him, finally allowing herself to see the soot in his hair, and smudges on his face.

She could see the burns, still in the healing process on his arms. She took a deep breath and shuddered, wanting so badly to hold him.

Theo took another step toward her, only inches away from her now. "You know I am not okay. With out you, I will never be okay. I need you."

"Theo please, don't. I really just needed to make sure you hadn't been hurt in the fire. I should go." She turned to leave, but Theo reached out and caught her wrist in his hand and pulled her to him.

She gasped, but the feel of his arm around her waist, his chest against hers, and the proximity of his lips so close to her, had her head blurry. She put her hands of his chest, trying to pull herself out of the trance, and push away. Suddenly his breath was mixed with hers. He repeatedly brushed his lips across hers, hovering there, almost waiting for her to close the distance and kiss him, so he didn't have to be intrusive, and kiss her first.

She whispered, but didn't pull away. "We can't do this."

Theo tangled his free hand in her hair, "And why not? You still love me, or wouldn't have come."

She was getting dizzy, "You know why not. Whether or not I love you, is not the issue."

Theo pressed his forehead to hers, "You promised." He closed his eyes, "You promised I wouldn't lose you."

Daphne ran her hands around his neck, and started playing with the hair on the back of his head, "Don't do this to yourself Theo, please. I know your stronger then this."

"I am not giving up Daphne, now that I know for sure, you still love me, I can't." He pressed his lips to hers and held her to him tightly, knowing he would have to let go, but not yet, not yet.

Daphne allowed her self to sink into the kiss for a moment. To breathe him in, she needed it, just as badly as he did. When she pulled away, Theo didn't stop her, allowing his hand to fall from her hair, but he didn't let go of her waist.

He closed his eyes and brushed his cheek against hers, "Your still mine."

Daphne put her hand on his cheek and smiled up at him, "I shouldn't have come, but I have never been able to deny you, when you need me." There was a crack in her voice that made her whisper the next few words. "Now let me go." She stepped back tears in her eyes.

Theo let go of her waist, "I know Marcus hurt you. Harry told me. Baby, why didn't you?"

"Oh, Theo." She took a tiny step toward him. "I didn't want to worry you needlessly. At the time, I thought I was done with him."

Theo clinched his fists, "If he hurts you, lays a hand a on you..."

Daphne cut him off with her fingers on his mouth, "Shhhh…...I know, you want to protect me. But this time, you can't."

"He will pay Daph, make no mistake, he will pay." Theo took her hand and held it tightly.

Daphne smiled at him, through the tears. She pulled her hand away and turned to leave, but stopped by the door frame and turned back to him. She looked at her sister first, "Stay with him, please." Astoria nodded. Daphne looked back to Theo, "No whiskey handsome, you don't need it."

Theo made a decision in that moment, Draco had been right. He needed to snap out of it, Daphne still loved him. She just proved that. He just didn't know how, but would find a way. He took another step toward her setting his resolve to win this fight no matter what it took. "I will fight Baby, I will fight for us. Until we are back together, or you tell me that you don't want me."

Daphne turned around in the hall way biting her bottom lip. She wanted more then anything to run back into his arms and tell him she was his, but the ring catching the sunlight on her hand reminded her she wasn't. She knew it was most likely a loosing battle, and in the end both of them would be in ruins. He would end up alone, and she would be the wife of man who would never love her. But Theo had already lost so much in the last twenty-four hours, so she smiled at him, then she apparated away.

xXXx

"Do you know where I first met Theo?" Anna asked Blaise as they walked into the dining room Wednesday night at Nott manor.

Theo gave Anna a hardened look. "He doesn't want to hear about this Anna. Boring story anyway." Then he plopped down in a chair putting his feet on the table.

"You may think it's boring." She smiled and looked back at Blaise, and winked. "I found him sitting in the street. Just sitting there like he was waiting to see how long the cars would continue to go around him before one decided he wasn't worth the headache of swerving."

Blaise laughed deep in his chest. "What the bloody hell were you doing Theo?"

Theo took his feet off the table and gave Blaise a cocky look, "Testing a theory."

"A theory? What theory could you have been possibly testing by sitting in the middle of the street?" Blaise asked before taking a drink of his beer.

"Clair's theory, that the universe was in fact 'not out to get me'." Theo said as he stood up to pull out Anna's chair.

Anna laughed tossing her white velvet cowboy hat on a chair before taking her seat. "He had this idea in his head, that the universe was out to get him, because he couldn't be with Daphne, but he couldn't get over her either."

Theo spun around pointing at her, "We have yet to prove that idea wrong you know. So far the universe has only seen fit to give me small reprieves once a while."

"Oh, that's what I was, a small reprieve?" Anna gave Theo a pout.

"There is nothing about you Anna that is small. From your attitude to your bre…."

Anna picked up her hat and threw it at Theo, "You had better not finish that sentence Mr. Nott, or I won't help you."

Theo let a genuine smile take to his lips, "I have missed you Anna. Thank you for coming."

"Anytime. Now get over here and eat." Anna picked up her fork studying the food on her plate. "What is this anyway?"

Blaise laughed almost choking on the bite he had taken. "Roast Beef. I would think a Texas girl knows beef when she sees it."

Anna sweetly smiled at Blaise, "Oh honey, I knew we were having beef for dinner the moment I walked into this house, I meant that." She pointed to the bread on her plate.

"That is Yorkshire Pudding." Blaise raised his eye brows at her. "Theo's cook makes a great one."

"Pudding? Sorry fellas, that don't look like any pudding I have ever seen." Anna pushed it away from her roast.

Blaise laughed, "Theo, I think I love this woman. To bad I have finally decided to settle down."

Anna gave Blaise a coy smile, "I don't think you could handle this ride anyway cowboy."

"Oh, see. Now that's not fair. You can't issue a challenge like that, because I can't take you up on it." Blaise groaned, "I knew I should have brought Tracey with me tonight."

Tony set another plate at the table, catching the group off guard. "Mr. Nott, your other guest arrived a little early." He indicated to the man standing in the door frame.

Theo, Blaise and Anna looked over to see the man leaning against the door frame still wearing his sunglasses. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and the way his shirt fit him, Anna could tell there was a six pack just hiding under there. He was wearing a dark blue Polo showing off the chiseled muscles in his arms. His black pants fit his hips well, drawing Anna's attention from his arms down to his feet and back up. His face was rugged and looked like it was carved from stone, and he wore about five days growth of a beard that made 'sexy' ooze off of him. His almost jet black hair was shoulder length and wavy. He ran his left hand through his hair pulling it back out of his face as he took off his sunglasses, reveling startling blue eyes.

Anna swallowed slowly looking at him, and whispered to her self, "Holy James Bond."

Theo leaned back in his chair and stifled a laughed while watching Anna, then waved the man in. "Come in Pucey, join us."

Adrian locked eyes with Anna and walked over to her taking her hand in his, gently rubbing the back of her knuckles with his thumb. "Sorry, I wear the number four on my jersey, not a seven." He gave the back of her hand a soft brush of his lips. "Adrian Pucey, at your service." He raised his chin indicating Blaise, "Zabini may not be able to take that challenge, but I am not attached, perhaps I can."

Anna felt herself blush, not something many men were able to do, she pulled her hand away quickly and gave him the best uninterested look she could conjure, "Well Mr. Pucey, I will let you know. I am Anna, Anna Blackwell."

Adrian smiled, knowing he already had it in the bag, if he really wanted. He stood up straight and looked at Theo. "Were the bloody hell, is Malfoy. After that plea for forgiveness I got from him, I expected him to be here."

Theo stood and walked over to him reaching out to shake his hand. "He got held up at the hospital, but will be here soon. Greg's wife wasn't feeling well, so we will fill him in on everything later."

Adrian let out a little laughed, "I can't believe it, Slytherins' ugly duckling really became a swan huh?"

Blaise started nodding while eating his food, "That she did mate. Sit down man, eat. We have a lot to discuss."

Adrian took the seat across from Anna were Tony had placed it. He set his sunglasses on the table and leaned back. "So Malfoy told me what happened with Greengrass. Sorry to here about it Nott. How can I possibly help?"

"You can give us dirt on Flint."

Pucey looked up to see Astoria walking into the room, she waved Tony off, "I already ate Tony, thank you."

Astoria walked over to Theo giving him a hug. "Have you slept yet Teddy?"

"I slept on Saturday, and I will sleep again once Daphne is back in my arms where she belongs. Besides, between trying to get her back, and starting to clean up what happened with the factory, I have plenty to occupy my time. The board has called an emergency meeting for Friday to discuss what is going on." Theo walked over to the small bar in the room where the pitchers of water and a selection of ale's and beers were set. He looked hard at the liquors in the cabinet, before finally choosing a beer and going back to his seat.

Adrian leaned forward slightly allowing his eyes to wonder over Anna before looking at Astoria. "Well, little Greengrass, what kind of dirt are you hoping I can provide?"

Astoria sat down beside Anna. "We need something Pucey, something bad enough that my father will not want my sister married to Flint. In short, something bad enough that it will dishonor the Greengrass name as well as the Flint name if it is made public."

Adrian ran his fingers through his hair and smirked, "Well that's the real trick isn't it? Not to mention difficult to come up with or even prove."

"We can figure out how to prove it after we figure out what it is. We know that Marcus physically hurt Daphne at least once. What we don't know is if it was a one time thing, or does he have a tendency for harming woman?" Astoria placed her hands neatly on the table and folded them the way she had seen her mother do so many times in the past when talking to her father.

Adrian gave Theo a stern look, "You let him get away with hurting her? That doesn't seem like the Nott I remember, the one who busted his knuckles on Flint's face for kissing Greengrass the night of the Yule Ball."

Theo crossed his arms, "I didn't know. She kept it from me. Believe me, had I known, he would have paid dearly for it." Theo looked at his beer, then set it down. "As it stands, I have no proof he hurt her, so if I confront him, I will be the aggressor, just as I was back then. Potter says I need proof, or there is nothing he can do."

"We will get you proof, Theo. Until then, stay away from him." Draco said as he entered the room and walked over to Astoria giving her a soft kiss hello. He held his hand out to Adrian. "Pucey, glad you could make it. Thank you."

Adrian looked at Draco's hand and laughed. "You have changed Malfoy. I would say, you even grew up. I am almost afraid to shake your hand, that shit might rub off."

"Oh, well only a grown man can take me up on that challenge Mr. Pucey, so if your not one, then I guess the answer is no." Anna gave Adrian a smile, then licked her bottom lip while watching him.

Adrian considered her for a moment, "Well, trust me, I may be a 'bad' boy, but I am a very 'good' man." He stood and shook Draco's hand.

Theo scoffed at the two of them. "Oh please, Anna, can we work on a plan to solve my dilemma, before you go sampling my old schoolmates?"

"Oh, sorry handsome, you know I how get when a good looking, single man is in the room, all naughty. But I am afraid he is right double-oh-Pucey. We will get to know each other later." Anna bit her bottom lip for a second, then continued. "Can you confirm that Flint is physical toward woman, and not in a good way?"

Adrian finished shaking Draco's hand then sat back down, he growled slightly in his throat looking at the American brunette sitting across from him. "Oh I doubt Flint's version of physical is ever good." Anna giggled, earning her a dirty look from Astoria. "But, I do know for a fact that Marcus cheats on Daphne, every time the team is out of town. Can't prove that, but it is a different woman every night." He leaned forward to the table, elbows propped up, "I do know that from time to time, he will take a woman back to his room at what ever hotel we are at, but only when he is certain, no one with a camera will see."

"Him cheating on my sister, is not enough. I know my father will not be happy with that information. But it really only serves to dishonor Flint, not my father as well." Astoria looked disappointed.

"Don't look so upset, little Greengrass, I didn't say that was all I had." Adrian got up and went over to the drink bar grabbing the first bottle he came to. "There have been times when the ladies who left his room in the morning, looked happy to be leaving. Not a satisfied happy, like they just had their world rocked, but like they couldn't wait to get away from him." He popped the beer open and took a long drink, then turned back to the group. "I have seen bruises before, once or twice on the arms or wrists of the woman. But honestly, I always figured Flint just liked being a little rough. Since none of them ever told or came after him, most of us figured, he found girls who also like it rough." He looked at the bottle in his hand, shrugged and drank the rest of it.

Astoria's smile got a little brighter. "Well, Marcus mistreating woman would certainly work, don't you think so Draco?"

Draco reached out and took his fiancé's hand, "Yes, if we could get some kind of proof that he has hurt Daphne or others, it would dishonor your father. But only if it came out that he knew Marcus had a tendency toward violence, and entered his daughter into the marriage any way." Draco looked over at Theo. "Theo we would need to find a way to get Marcus to harm Daphne again, and this time get proof. Then we can take that proof to her father and to Harry."

Theo shook his head no, "Not a chance in hell will I stand by and allow that man to hurt her again Draco. Sorry not happening. Besides how do we provoke him in a way where we can get proof. Sounds like he does that kind of thing in private. He isn't about to just hit her right in front of us." Theo's muscles tightened as he spoke.

"No, he hits me." Anna's southern voice cut through the tension in the air like a knife.

Suddenly all five sets of eyes were on her, but Theo's darkened immediately. "Like hell, I don't like that idea any better then I like the idea of him hitting Daphne."

"Calm down darlin', bruises heal. Beside, Bond over there isn't going to let him do anything that can't be healed easily." Anna gave Theo a reassuring smile.

Adrian narrowed his eye's at Anna, "What makes you think, I will be any where near what ever you have planned?"

"Because, otherwise you don't get a crack at that challenge, and you look like a man who wants to try." She winked, "Ever had Texas girl give you a ride Bond?"

Draco shook his head, "Who the bloody hell is Bond?"

The others in the room tried to hide their laughter at Draco. Astoria leaned over to him and whispered, "I will explain later, it will take you watching a movie or two."

Draco frownd at the fact that he was left out of the joke for now, but decided to shrug it off. "What are you planning Miss. Blackwell?"

"Oh, now now, no one calls me, Miss. Blackwell but my boss..." Anna smirked, "Well, when I have a boss. Anna, please call me Anna. Let's pretend we are already good friends, and I will call you Draco. My plan is..." Anna stood up and started walking around the room, "Theo has to go to the engagement party right, the whole he is an 'Earl' thing and all?" All the men in the room nodded their agreement. Anna smiled at Theo, "So I go with you as the good looking sexy American no one knows, a mystery for the press. But at some point during the night, Draco there, Daphne's soon to be brother-in-law, will ask her to dance. I assume that is permitted?" She looked at Draco.

Draco shrugged, "Certainly, it will actually be expected that I would share at least one dance with her. Astoria will be expected to dance with Marcus."

Anna slapped her thigh, "Am I correct in assuming then Theo, that you too, will be expected to dance with Daphne at the party?"

Theo's expression turned somber, "No, it's expected that I would dance with Astoria, since she is the one the party is for. Sharing a dance with Daphne, would normally be socially acceptable, but under the currant circumstances, it may look uncouth. Plus, I don't plan on doing so."

Anna frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Would it cause some sort of uproar for you to dance with her, would she be shunned in some way?'

Theo crossed his arms, the tension showing in his muscles. "Not shunned, people would talk though, whisper. We would be making a social error. My asking her to dance, would cause rumors, especially with the press. Not to mention, how hard..." He took a deep breath, struggling to get the next words out. "..it would be on her and I."

Anna walked over to Theo and put her arms around his shoulders giving him a squeeze. "Now don't go getting all knotted up. You will dance with her, and it will be difficult, but it's a necessary part of the plan."

"How so?" Theo asked turning his head to look at her.

"Because handsome, while your dancing with her, and looking damn good while doing it, I will be dancing with Marcus." She let go of Theo's shoulders and put her hands on her hips, and looked at Adrian, "Some one will have to show me how to dance with him though, I doubt we will be doin' the two step."

Adrian only shook his head back and forth. "How on earth did I get roped into this. I came for dinner because Malfoy begged and now I am teaching this American how to dance." The group laughed in unison, grateful for the release of the stress that was building.

"Oh, and you will be rewarded for it." Anna winked at Adrian. "So Astoria after you dance with Marcus, you have to bring him over to meet me, giving Theo time to go ask Daphne to dance. Then while I am showing off my new dancing skills that Adrian over there..." Anna pointed at Adrian, "showed me, I will be telling Marcus, how boring Theo is. What a terrible lover he is, interested only in a missionary level of thrill."

"So you're going to lie to him?" Theo asked smugly.

Anna smiled at Theo, "Of course I can't tell him the truth. See I need for him to think that I have had a bad impression of British men. Appealing to his ego, therefore getting him to offer to show me what a good time a Brit can really be. Then as he is leading me out to a more private spot, your friend Greg will ask Daphne to dance, keeping her on the dance floor, and since Marcus will not be available for the expected dance Theo, will fill in for Marcus with Greg's wife."

"Why? Why not just escort Millie, to a table and let her relax. Why do I need for her to dance with me?" Theo gave Anna a look that told her his was concerned for his pregnant friend.

"Woman have been having babies for years Darlin', she will be fine." Anna and Astoria shared a look. "You need to be on the dance floor with her so there are three witnesses, that will know you were not the one who gave me the marks we are hoping I get. Daphne, Greg and Millie."

"You're missing the part where we need proof for the Auror's. Marks on you, are good, but how do we prove Marcus did them, and not Theo, just a little later?" Blaise asked before he finished his beer.

Anna grinned. "That, my handsome Italian friend, is where you come in. See you will be keeping watch, when you see Marcus and I leave the dance floor, you will follow, and take pictures. I promise you will at least get ones, of him cheatin' on Daphne. Although, I don't plan on givin' this guy what he is going to want. Hopefully that will piss him off. Do ya'all say that over here, piss him off? Any way, hopefully he will get angry enough that he hits me, and you will get pictures of that. My secret agent over there will also be watchin'. See your job Adrian will be to make sure things don't go to far, and get him away from me before they do."

Adrian shook his head and laughed, "Good thing I got invited to this party. Little Greengrass, you better change my RSVP from plus one, to single. Sounds like I am going to have my hands full all night with someone else. That would only make a date angry with me."

"Well, we can't have that." Astoria chuckled. "So what would you like for me and Draco to be doing while, all this is going on?"

Anna bit her bottom lip while looking up at the ceiling for a moment. "Draco you will need to watch with Blaise, and then keep guard, we don't want any one other then Adrian walking in and breaking up the party."

Draco nodded and gave Astoria a look meaning he thought it might work. "What about Astoria?"

"I should probably stay out near the dance floor with Tracey, incase my sister needs me. Dancing with Draco, then Theo and Greg rounding it off is going to be overwhelming."

Anna looked at Astoria and gave her a huge smile, "Now your thinking like a Texas girl. I do have one task for you though Astoria, and it needs to happen after Daphne leaves her room for night, but before she goes back up there."

Astoria looked curious. "What's that?"

Anna walked over to Theo and held her hands out, "The box handsome." Theo stood, walked over to a side table in the dinning room and picked up a small wooden box. The same one he had put all the letters he had written to Daphne over the years in. He handed it to Anna, who handed it to Astoria. "You need to put this in her room, right where she will find it. It is our back up plan. If we can't get what we need from Marcus, and she doesn't decide to run off with Theo by the end of the night, it is his final plea. All the letters he has ever written to her for the last five years are in there."

Astoria's eyes lit up. "This is the box. The one Daphne told me about. Oh Teddy, how many letters are in here?"

Theo looked down at his plate for a moment, then looked at Astoria, a sad look on his face, "Give or take twenty or so, about a thousand."

"Bloody hell mate. You really did write her every day." Blaise's eye's were wide while looking at the box.

Theo shrugged. "Not every day, but a lot."

Anna picked up her hat and put it on. "So are we all in agreement?"

The group one by one, nodded yes.

 **A/N I know that when reading, it can seem ominous when you get to a part in a story where nothing seems to be going right. But that only makes it so much better once things do go right again!**


	29. Seventh Year Letters

**A/N I got such a great response about chapter 22, Letters He'll Never Send, that I wanted to try writing letters again.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and for the lovely reviews.**

 **Thank you to Ro54 and NovaCrete for adding this to your Favs.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains the implications of child abuse and torture. It also includes teenage sex.**

 _Chapter 29: Seventh Year Letters_

 _This entire chapter takes place during Theo's seventh year, and ends just before his trial._

 _September 7th._

 _Hello My Love_

 _It's midnight, on September seventh. My eighteenth birthday. I didn't expect today to be a great day. Years ago I would have been excited to be turning eighteen. But tonight it seems unimportant._

 _We have only been back at school for a week and already things are terrible. My every move is watched by Snape. He sneers at me, and scrutinizes everything I do. Thankfully I only have to deal with him on a limited bases this year since he is our new Headmaster and Slughorn is the new head of Slytherin House._

 _Most of the Muggle-Born students didn't return this year. The few who did, were arrested on the platform and sent to Azkaban. We heard later on the train they were charged with stealing their magic from unsuspecting Witches or Wizards. Have you ever heard anything so dumb? Pansy and Vincent seemed to think it was the funniest thing they ever heard. She is still looking for a boyfriend, perhaps she should date, Vincent._

 _The entire school seems on edge and every one is quiet and closed off. Every now and then there are huddled groups talking about this or that, but those groups get quiet as soon as some one new approaches. The Gryffindor's walk, no strut, around. I think they are trying to make them selves look braver then most of them really are._

 _We only had three people sorted into Slytherin this year. All three Pure-Bloods. You remember how the Sorting Hat would always even thing out putting the same number of students in each house if possible? Well this year when ever the hat tried to sort a Half-Blood into Slytherin, Snape would direct that student to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw instead. I thought it rather weird since he is a Half-Blood himself. But no one, not ever Professor McGonagall questioned him. The Sorting Hat questioned him, and it was rather funny to hear the hat scolding Snape, but no one dared laugh._

 _There are basically no House Points this year. The professors try and give house points for our achievements, but Snape or the Carrows, (our new Dark Arts and Muggle Studies professors), just remove them at meal times, unless they were awarded to Slytherin. Sure most of us would love to finally win the house cup, but not this way._

 _I miss you Baby. I can't tell you how much I wish we were together. I want so badly to feel you in my arms and kiss your lips, (well not just your lips). I love you Daphne._

 _I suppose I should try and get some sleep. Perhaps you will join me in my dreams._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _October 1st._

 _Hey Baby_

 _How are your classes in France going?_

 _This past month has been difficult. By now the entire school knows I refused to take the mark. It has earned me unneeded attention from the more rebellious students, and unwanted attention from Alecto and Amycus Carrow. If I run into one of them in hall they will taunt me and try to hit me with a hex or worse for my 'insolence this summer.' Most of the time I can out run them, or duck into a class room, but not all the time. Plus, I have class with each of them this year._

 _The Muggle Studies Teacher as been replaced with Alecto. We are all required to take the class now, whether we want too or not. She doesn't really teach us anything about Muggles though. Remember how we used to learn about their technologies, like computers and phones, and the ways they have learned to live with out magic? Well now we learn about all the things that are by Professor Carrow's standards, disgusting and revolting about them, like they way they travel or how they deal with injuries or illness. She says they should all be eliminated, to restore the natural balance of things. She thinks Muggles using things like electricity is against nature. I made the mistake of pointing out the fact that electricity exists in nature and it's rather ingenious if you think about it, for Muggles to have learned how to harness it. I learned quite quickly not question professor Carrow again._

 _If you don't agree with her that all Muggles are beneath us and should be eliminated, you are punished._ _She seems to enjoy using curses as punishment instead of the removal of house points. Only the first month of school and I have already been to the hospital wing twice for Pepper Up Potion because of the curses she has used on me as punishment for wrong answers._ _Most of us have learned not to argue with her, and to agree with whatever she says, whether we really do or not. It's better to lie, then to feel her rathe. But the Gryffindor's seem to think them selves above the rest of us, by constantly arguing with her. I suppose they think it is gallant to be tortured instead of lying._

 _I am sure you don't want to just hear me complain. Sorry Baby. I love you, and miss you so much._

 _It has not been decided whether or not races and the other sports will be allowed this year. The team has to get permission from Slughorn to practice, and he has to be with us since we are going outside. So far we have had only one practice. I will let you know what happens this year. I am really hoping Snape lets us have the races. I think everyone, including the professors could use the distraction from time to time._

 _Forever Yours, Theo_.

xXXx

 _November 11th._

 _Hey Baby,_

 _Sorry for the messing penmanship, my hand wont stop shaking, and it is making writing to you really hard. It started shaking after my father locked me up this summer when I wouldn't take the mark. Now add all the punishments from the Carrows, my hand seems to shake all the time. Madam Pomfrey is looking into possible reasons, but so far nerve damage is all she can come up with. She has not been able to find a remedy and says surgery may be my only option._

 _Acymus Carrow is our Dark Arts professor this year. We no longer learn how to recognize dark arts and defend against them, instead we are learning how to master them. He is trying to turn Hogwarts into a training school for future Death Eaters._

 _Professor Carrow seems to get off on making me the test subject for Vincent, Greg and Draco. He says it's only fitting they practice on me since I refused to take the mark along with them. Some how Blaise as managed to stay off his radar for the most part. He sits in the back of the room, all but forgotten._

 _Greg has yet to really perform any of them correctly. He try's though, because each time he is unsuccessful, Professor Carrow hits him with the curse he was suppose to hit me with, and it takes Greg a really long time to recover. After a while, I started pretending he was hurting me, to try and save Greg from getting punished. It works most of the time. He is unaware I am pretending though. So every night he apologizes over and over again for what he was forced to do. Should I tell him? What do you think?_

 _Draco so far as been able to use his relationship with Snape to get out of practicing on other students. Sooner or later though, I think his luck will run out and he will be forced to show what he can do._

 _It's almost sad Daph, all he ever wanted is exactly what he has now. For the whole school to respect him. Every one stays out of his way, and moves when they see him coming. He gets called Mr. Malfoy by all the lower classman and no one will look him in the eye. Although, I guess it's more from fear then respect. The rumors now are, Draco had help in killing Dumbledore, but whether he did it or not, him being the one who cast the curse that killed Dumbledore it is still the most commonly accepted explanation of what happen._

 _He sits in the common room staring at the fire and not talking to any one. He always as a glass in his hand, and I am pretty sure it is not water in that glass, but he wont talk to me. Not even to tell me off. He just stares at the fire like he can't hear you. The only time he will get up is when Pansy gets into one of her moods and try's wooing him back. Then he will get up and walk over to where I or Blaise is, telling Pansy he needs our help with an essay or some other bit of class work. Of course he never asks for any help and only sits with us, until she stops staring, then he gets up and leaves the room._

 _Vincent is getting pretty good at the Dark Arts though. It's pretty scary really, what he can do._

 _I love you, my hand hurts so I need to go._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _December 3rd._

 _Good Morning Baby,_

 _The Headmaster has decided to let us have our first race, although we have only had the one practice. It is difficult to get Slughorn to go out there with us. He has only taken the Quidditch team out twice, so I am not really sure how well their first game against Gryffindor is going to go. From what I am told Draco just sat on his broom, high above where the group practiced, but never once made a move to catch the snitch. I wonder what he will do at the game? Normally the season should have started last month, but we are all just glad we are going to get to play Quidditch and have the races._

 _I miss you Daphne. Slytherin is just is not the same place this year. The common room used to be a place one could hang out with friends, but this year it seems gloomy and a bit sad. No one talks to each other. It has become more a place to just study. No one will sit in the large leather chair by the fire. Every one knows that is where Draco sits and broods, so every one stays out of it._

 _Even our dorm room is a place I would rather not be. The five of us don't talk to each other. I am defiantly the outcast. Vincent seems to be enjoying taking the lead though. He talks like he is in charge and always says things like, 'Professor Carrow was right to punish that Weasley today, don't you think so Draco?' Draco doesn't answer him, he just crawls in bed and doesn't sleep. Blaise is only in the room to change his clothes. I don't have any idea where he goes to sleep. And Greg, well he is normally in the common room with Millie, and comes in after all of us._

 _I have taken to spending most of my free time, in that same empty room down here in dungeons where I did Draco's homework last year. I think it use to be a storage room, to small to have been a class room and to big for a broom closet. I have a small table with a lamp I found in there and a chair I nicked from one of the class rooms. No one seems to go in there, but just in case I never leave any thing behind. It is where I am now, writing to you._

 _Vincent stole the last letter I tried writing in the dorm room and wouldn't give it back. He decided it would be fun to read it to the entire common room. Thankfully, it was just a letter telling you how much I miss you, so if he gives it to one of the Carrows, they wont be getting any thing from the letter they can use against me, at least nothing you-know-who didn't already know._

 _I need to get some home work done. I love you Daphne_

 _Forever Yours. Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _December 25th._

 _Happy Christmas My Love._

 _I certainly hope your morning has been better then mine. My father agreed to let me stay here at the school over the holidays. At first I was surprised. But then it became pretty apparent why. Every day so far I have private 'lessons' with Professor Carrow._

 _Daphne, please don't be disappointed with me, but I finally gave in and started doing the curses he was wanting me to do. I couldn't take it any more. The punishments were getting bad. I couldn't sleep, my hand wouldn't stop shaking, the 'Pepper Up Potion' from Madam Pomfrey no longer works, my nose bleeds all the time and I couldn't keep anything down. No matter what I tried to eat, I just threw it up. Honestly, I just needed the punishments to stop, even if just for a little while. I thought I was stronger then this, ready to die for what I believe in, but once faced with the possibility of death, at least one so slow, I wasn't ready. I am so sorry Baby. I wish there was a way to know I haven't let you down. I love you._

 _I did some research the past few days, since after our 'lessons' he leaves me alone. I found some books in the library with counter spells for the spells and curses they are wanting us to do. From what I can tell, you say the incantation after you cast the spell and it should minimize the damage done to the person you are casting it on._

 _You can also say the incantation right before you are hit with the curse and it should minimize the damage done to you. I am going to give them a try the rest of the holiday break and if it works, then I can try to get a message to Ernie about them and hopefully get the word spread to the student body. If nothing else it will be information I can pass on to our house._

 _Right before the holiday break the Carrows were put in charge of detentions. Which is good for me and few others, like Ernie, Weasley and Longbottom, since the focus is no longer on us. (except for right now) Now when you get detention, you don't do manual labor or write lines, instead you report to Dark Arts class or the dungeons after dinner and other students, mostly us seventh years have to perform the spells we have been learning on you._

 _I feel terrible about what I have done. I almost wish that school wouldn't resume after New Years. Maybe some of the parents will be more like your father and refuse to send their kids back._

 _I miss you so much. I really wish you were here right now, but then again, I wouldn't want you having to experience any of this. Also if your upset with me for giving in, I don't think I could stand seeing it in your eyes. I love you Daphne, I hope you can still love me after reading this._

 _I wasn't able to get down to Hogsmead before Christmas to get you something, but Snape is letting those of us who stayed go there in a couple days. We will be escorted by a couple professors of course. But hopefully I can get into one of the shops and find you something._

 _Forever Yours, (If you will still have me) Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _January 18th._

 _Hi Baby,_

 _Gryffindor beat us in the Quidditch match yesterday. Draco flew around like he was looking for snitch, but I don't think he was trying all that hard. He really seemed more disappointed the game was over and we all had to go back to the castle, then he was upset about us losing._

 _We also had our race against Ravenclaw today. I won. Why I am not more excited to tell you that? I don't know. It was nice to win, but I really didn't feel like celebrating when we got back to the common room. I just changed, gathered my things, and came down here to the room I found and started writing to you._

 _About a third of the students didn't return after Christmas. I honestly wish I could have been one of them. Still I am not sure which one would be worse, the Carrows or my father, since with him is where I would be. All traveling out side of England as been suspended as they continue their hunt for Potter. If I was with my father, I am sure he would most likely be trying to force me into joining the Death Eaters._

 _There was a lot of talk after the holidays about Potter sightings. I don't think any of them were true, since they have yet to find him. I wish I knew more about what it was he was supposedly doing out there, but the rumor mill says it has something to do with finding a way to defeat you-know-who. I shouldn't write this, just in case, but I hope he finds a way. My father says when you-know-who has victory things will be great for his supporters, but I don't see great, I only see more of the same._

 _Wish I knew how things were going for you. I can only hope the war as not yet reached you in France and you are safe. I sleep a little better knowing you most likely are._

 _I love you, Baby. I hope you still love me._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _February 15th._

 _Happy Valentine's Day Baby!_

 _I know it's a day late. But yesterday was not a day filled with hearts and happy couples holding hands in the hallway. Some of the students have decided to start showing their dislike of the way things are going here, and to that end someone wrote 'Save Harry Potter' on the walls in the Great Hall. Most of the students had to spend the day trying to clean the magical paint off the walls. After an entire day of scrubbing and spells, you can still see it though._

 _Toward the end of January many of the students believed to be supporters of Potter, started to disappear as they started getting targeted more and more by the Carrows. The punishments they were getting were unspeakable Daph. I don't even want to write the things the Carrows did to them and things they wanted the seventh years to do to them. Curses and spells are no longer enough, now they want blood to be spilled, although thankfully they have not yet tried to force the students to commit acts such as that, they do it themselves._

 _Ah, yes, I haven't told you the latest. Us seventh year students are required to assist with detentions. They split us up, one Pure-Blood with one Half-Blood. Their thoughts are the Pure-Blood will influence the Half-Bloods to be better Wizards. 'Better Wizards', what a laugh right. I was suppose to have detention duty last night with Steven Cornfoot, but he was in the hospital so Ernie took his place. The student in detention was Longbottom. His crime, refusing to curse a first year in Dark Arts class. Ernie and I were suppose to take turns cursing him with the same curse he refused to use on the first year. We used the counter curse I found and it worked, but you could tell Longbottom was still in pain. Ernie was a wreck, once Professor Carrow, cursed Ernie for a few seconds, because Ernie wasn't putting enough 'feeling' into the curse._

 _I feel bad for Ernie. I don't have you to comfort me at night, because you are not here, but Sally is, and she is not allowed near him._ _Inter house mingling is not permitted this year. So the best Sally can do is pass notes and smile at him from across the room._

 _I guess if I am being completely honest Baby, I would take a smile from across the room if it was from you, if that's all I could get. But I can imagine how Ernie feels, because just a smile, wouldn't be enough._

 _I hope your not mad at me, but I wasn't able to get you anything this year. I will make up for it when I can._

 _Daphne, I am starting to get a little discouraged. I have a place I hide this box here at the castle. I am going to tell Blaise where it is, I think if any of us survive this war it will be him. I hope he remembers, and makes sure to give it to you one day. I would ask Draco, but we still don't talk. I have tried a couple of times, but like I said before, he just stairs at the fire like he doesn't hear you. He still as nightmares every night. Once in awhile, when he wakes up, he will look over quickly at me, I think it's to see if I am staying up with him. I always try to give him a reassuring smile. He never says anything, but you can sort of see the relief in his face that I am there with him. I wish he would talk to me, I really miss him._

 _I love you. I know it's been almost two years, and I am almost certain you moved on. Which is fine. At this point Baby, I just want you to be happy._

 _Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _March 5th._

 _Daphne,_

 _First, please know I love you, so much._

 _I have something I need to tell you, and I don't really know how to start._

 _I know I let you down, I am so sorry. I hope you will understand, and at least not hate me._

 _The other night, okay three nights ago, (I have tried writing this so many times), I had detention coverage with Fay Dunbar. Do you remember her? She is a Half-Blood in Gryffindor. Anyway, there were three kids in detention that night. A third year, a fifth year and a sixth year. All Gryffindors. Professor Carrow wanted us to practice the torture curse on them as their punishment. Someone had put exploding quills on his desk during the day, and he blamed the three of them._

 _Fay couldn't do it, she tried a couple of times, but just couldn't do it. Professor Carrow cursed her instead. Oh Daph, it was terrible. She screamed and screamed. The other students begged her to try, so he would stop. But Professor Carrow just laughed and continued to curse her. I didn't know what else to do, so I cursed the three students. I tried to make sure to keep the curses light and not hurt them much, but Carrow wouldn't stop cursing Fay, until the others screamed enough for him._

 _Once he was satisfied, he just left and told me to make sure every one got to their dorms. The other three were able to get up after a while and walk, but not Fay. It took all I had to get the others to just go to their dorm and let me take care of her. I picked her up and started to take her to the hospital wing, but only made it half way before I had to stop._

 _I ducted into a bathroom so we weren't in the hallway and out of sight of any Prefects or Professors. We just sat there on the floor and I held her for what seemed like an hour, before she recovered._

 _Daphne, after a while, she kissed me. I am so sorry Baby, (I suppose I am no longer allowed to call you that), but it felt so good to have someone touching me. The affection and warmth was so nice, I kissed her back._

 _I know it sounds stupid and typical, but what we did next just happen. I knew what I was doing, so I can't say I didn't, but the more we kissed the better it felt and the more I wanted. She seemed to want me too because, I know you don't want the details, but as I unbuttoned her blouse she was undoing my trousers. Oh, god please don't hate me. I know that if we were still together, we most likely are not now. I can only hope you understand and one day forgive me, but I had sex with her._

 _She must have known I was thinking about you, because she told me to close my eyes and pretend she was you. That's what I did. I know it doesn't make it better, but I thought about you. I wanted it to be you so badly._

 _I have no real excuse for what I did, other then how much I needed to feel alive and loved. I know it was only physical and not real love, but I would be lying to you if I said it didn't feel good, and I have never lied to you._

 _Your the only one I ever wanted, I wish it had been you._

 _I love you Daphne. I always will. Please forgive me, if you can._

 _Forever Yours, (when that ends is up to you) Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _April 10th._

 _Hi Daphne,_

 _I hope you still talking to me._

 _I am going to continue writing assuming you some how have forgiven me._

 _The past few weeks have been very lonely. I have wanted to write, but I didn't know if after my last letter if you would continue reading. Since I write these letters more for me, knowing you will most likely never see them, I decided to write again. I stayed here for Easter. My father didn't want me at home. He said I was a disappointment and not to bother coming home, unless I am willing to take the mark. I just have to make it a few more weeks then my N.E.W.T's will be complete and I will be free to go where ever I want._

 _I was able to avoid the Carrows for most of the Easter break. There was some sort of commotion regarding Potter, so the Carrows had other things to occupy their time, besides tormenting students. We heard they almost captured Potter and his friends, but with the help of a free house elf, he was able to escape._

 _Draco seems even more distant now then he did when he left for the holiday, if that is possible. I wouldn't tell anyone this but you, but he was saying Potter's name in his sleep the other night. He woke up from a pretty bad nightmare and screamed Granger's name. That was the first time he spoke to me. Vincent just rolled over, and Blaise wasn't there again. Greg sat up and watched until Draco calmed down. He was really shook up from what ever he was dreaming about. I eventually got out of bed, and went over to him, I didn't know what else to do, so I just started rubbing his back until he started breathing normal. Eventually he was able to take a drink of water, and the sleeping potion and lay back down. Finally he said, 'I am fine now'. Which meant 'go away', but_ _hey, I'll take it. I don't know what happened while he was at home, but I wonder if the commotion we heard about during the holidays had something to do with him or at least his father. He laid there and we just looked at each other, until he finally fell back asleep. Behind those lonely eyes covered by dark circles, I could see my best friend hiding, to scared to show himself._

 _He did talk to me the next day. I asked him how he was, he looked at me and said, 'Alive'. I suppose I shouldn't complain and be happy I got that much._

 _Any way, I will let you go._

 _I love you Baby, may I still call you that? Perhaps it's to soon._

 _Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _May 5th._

 _Hello Daphne,_

 _I am sure the news has reached France by now. If you're wondering if it's true. Yes it is. Voldemort is dead. Potter killed him. The day of what they are calling the 'Battle of Hogwarts' was crazy._

 _We were all called to the Great Hall. Students were in every state of getting ready for bed. Some in their night clothes, some like myself still in uniform. Headmaster Snape addressed us, and suddenly Potter was there. He told us all the truth, that Snape Killed Dumbledore. Then Snape fled. I always knew it wasn't Draco. After he made the big announcement I looked around for Draco, but I couldn't find him. Greg and Vincent were also missing. We found out later the three of them were given another mission by Voldemort to intercept Potter, but it ended in Vincent causing his own death with a badly performed Fiend Fire charm._

 _Voldemort addressed the school telling us if we just turned Potter over he would leave the school alone, and of course Pansy had to be the one to try and rally us all to turn Potter over. McGonagall had the entire Slytherin House escorted out of the Great Hall while they started preparing to go to Battle with the Death Eaters. Leave it to Pansy, huh?_

 _Professor Slughorn lead all the students who were under age, and those who didn't want to fight to safety in Hogsmead. Against our wishes the entirety of Slytherin house was forced to go with him. There is a secret passage way that leads directly from the school to the Village. Once we were there Slughorn announced he would be returning in thirty minutes to join the fight and any of us who wanted to go back with him, regardless of their house as long as they were of age were welcome to do so. I was one of the first to stand up and volunteer to go back. Blaise joined with me almost immediately. He said, it was what his mother would want. Sally, Tracey and Millie also volunteered. Pansy stayed behind claiming the younger students would need someone to tend to them. Most of the upper classmen who could apparate left. I figured they were running to safety, but to my surprise most of them returned with their parents, older siblings and friends to join in the fight. When we returned it was almost all Slytherin's and their families, the ones who hadn't joined the Death Eaters. You would have been really proud to see it Daph._

 _At one point we thought Potter had been killed, but it turned out he was only biding his time, to strike at the right moment._

 _I was surprised to see so many of the seventh years and far to many lower-classmen were also fighting against Voldemort. We lost too many, I think they said the number was around fifty, but I am not sure of the exact count._

 _Tim and his brother had returned to fight. I wish the moment I saw them had been a happier one, but we were in the middle of a battle. Tim got by with just a few scrapes and cuts. But Tom, will most likely lose his left leg. Thanks to my father. I think the spell was meant for me, but Tom jumped in the way._

 _Oh Daph, when my father saw me fighting for Potter, I thought he was going to lose his mind. I have seen the man full of rage before, but that was something different all together. He told me, when they arrested him, that I was no longer his son. Fine with me, Tim as been more of a father then he ever was. During the entire year I got letter after letter from Tim, he always wanted to know how I was, and tell me he was proud of me. They only letter I got from my dad was one telling me not to bother coming home._

 _They arrested almost every one from our house even though most of us fought for Potter. We were arrested just because we wore green. They told us everything will be sorted and brought us into the Great Hall and sat us all at the Slytherin table to wait. We have now been in here for three days. They set up cots at night, but no one is allowed to leave until they figure out our charges. All the wounded were in here to start but during the first day or so they all got moved to the dorms where they would be more comfortable, but they had to wait for the students to get their belongings out._

 _Some people have been taken away already, like my father, Lucius Malfoy, the Carrows, basically all the known Death Eaters. All expect, Draco and Greg. They are still sitting in here waiting to find out what their fate will be._

 _While we wait we are expected to help tend to the wounded and begin cleaning the place up. Professor Slughorn as turned in a list of all the students who came back and fought for Potter, so some of them got released on the first day. Sally, Millie and Tracey all got released already. Pansy was released a few hours after them, it was decided she didn't do any thing wrong by trying to get people to turn Potter over, just the actions of a scared kid. They started this morning really going through those arrested one by one and charging them or sending them home. I should be headed home with in a few hours._

 _I was allowed a little parchment to write this letter, and I have almost used it up, so I will write again, once I can. I have all my things packed up in my trunk and book bag, ready to go. I can't wait to get out of here. They announced we would get a chance to return to repeat our seventh year, or can make arrangements to take our N.E.W.T's at the ministry. I think I will just go to the ministry._

 _I love you Daphne. I don't know if your mad at me still about Fay, but thoughts of you are what kept me going the last few days, and during the battle. I wanted you to have a safe place to return to and to make you proud of me._

 _So, hoping that you love me too, Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _May 7th._

 _Hi Baby,_

 _I wish I was writing with good news, like I was cleared and on my way to France to look for you. But, I was charged with seven things, and am on house arrest. They were going to send me to Azkaban since my mother is gone, and my father was already sent there leaving no one to be my guardian. The Minister wouldn't allow Tim to be, since he as moved back to America and is no longer a resident of England. Luckily, Lady Malfoy offered to let me do my house arrest at Malfoy Manor. I guess her older sister will be there acting as guardian for her and Draco. I suppose its better then being in Azkaban, but there are wards placed on the Manor preventing us from leaving and any one from coming to visit. We can't even get mail. So I guess it's a good thing I am not mailing this to you, because you wouldn't be able to write back._

 _What was I charged with, you might ask? Conspiring with Death Eaters, terrorism, the use of the unforgivable curses, being a Death Eater, attending known Death Eater activities, destruction of property and murder._

 _No baby, I never murdered any one, nor did I become a Death Eater. My legal counsel, says the murder charge and the one about me being a Death Eater should be removed from my record with in the next few days. He says they were just getting sloppy when they got to me while writing up the charges._

 _As for the other charges, that's a little more difficult I guess to explain. My father forced me when I was only sixteen and seventeen to attend meetings, so I suppose I did knowingly attend Death Eater activities. But how was I suppose to tell him no?_

 _All the seventh year students were forced to use the torture curse last year, so I did do that as well. I don't see how I terrorized any one, or what property I supposedly destroyed. If I conspired with Death Eaters, I did it to stay alive or to keep someone else alive. The charges seem rather flimsy to me, and their way of charging me because they couldn't legally charge me with simply being Theodore William Nott Jr., son of a known Death Eater._

 _Draco is charged with the same things, as is Greg. Blaise was only charged with use of the unforgiveable curse, conspiring with Death Eaters and terrorism. They expect his trial to happen any day and suspect he will be released._

 _My trial is set for June thirtieth. Same day as my father's. Draco's is set for July second, he will stand trial with his mother and father. Greg and his father will not go to trial until July fourteenth._

 _Lady Malfoy put Greg and I in rooms beside each other. Blaise is a few doors down. I thought perhaps being here would give me the chance to really talk to Draco, but so far he hasn't left his room. Guess I still have plenty of time before my trial, hopefully he will._

 _I love you Daphne. Just as soon as my trial is over, and I have been cleared of the ridiculous charges, I plan to come to France and look for you. I hope there are people at the Ministry who will be willing to help, as I am relying on it being more difficult to tell me no to my face._

 _Do you remember the gardens here? They are really pretty this time of year, and in desperate need of some tending to, so that is how I plan to spend the next few days._

 _I have a meeting with my father's busness lawyers. They are trying to be proactive and get things set up in case neither my father or I will able to run the factories after the Trial. I will let you know how that goes._

 _Guess I better get some sleep._

 _I love you. I miss you._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._

 _xXXx_

 _June 23rd_

 _Happy Birthday Baby, (You will always be my Baby!)_

 _I miss you so much. I am sorry we couldn't be together on your birthday. I hope eighteen is every thing you hoped for. I must apologize, I didn't get you anything for your birthday. Since I am still on house arrest I haven't been able to get out to go shopping. I am working on something though, I hope you will like. Did you know Malfoy gardens had an entire area with nothing but carnations? I don't remember ever seeing it before. I have been spending most of my time out here thinking about you._

 _I promise to do my best to never let you down again. I love you Daphne, and if you have forgiven me and taken me back, I will work every day on making sure you know that._

 _Draco still only comes out of his room for short periods of time, and when he does, he just wants to be alone to walk around the grounds. So far I have at least been able to get him acknowledge me when I talk to him. He no longer tells me off or scoffs when he looks at me. He just looks tired and lonely. This morning when I said good morning to him he actually said 'Morning Nott'. It's a start!_

 _Blaise as been by three times to visit. He is the only one they allow to come and see us since he was released right after his trial. Can you believe they dropped all charges against him before any testimony or anything. He never should have been charged to begin with, but I was expecting the Wizengamont to try harder in convicting him of something. Having realized their error though they let him go. I suspect Lady Zabini had something to do with it._

 _When he comes by he seems so damn chipper it almost makes you want to shove something in his mouth so he will shut up. But his release does make me feel good about my chances. As my trial gets closer, I am sort of happy you will not be there. I don't want you to see me in chains. Hopefully it wont be much longer and by the evening of June thirtieth I will be in France and by the morning of July first you will be in my arms. Although I do have a favor to ask. I kind of want to be here for Draco's trial. So I may have to leave France the next morning since his trial is July second. Would you come with me, or would it be better if I wait and leave for France on the evening of July second after his trial? I just want to see you so bad, I don't know if I will be able to wait those two days. The light at the end of the tunnel is getting brighter!_

 _My defense attorney says he has two witnesses whom are going to testify on my behalf, but he wont tell me who. He says he wants my reaction when they take the stand to be genuine. They have dropped the murder charge and the charge about my being a Death Eater. I am now only facing the remaining five charges._

 _My dad's business lawyers have put a proxy named Arthur Prince in charge as acting C.E.O. while my father is in custody. Should he be remanded after his trial, and I released, this Mr. Prince will remain in charge until I turn twenty five, my fathers release or his death which ever occurs first. It was decided by the new wizarding board that at barely nineteen, I am not yet fit to run the factories. The Board of Elders is no longer just the oldest members of each family, but an elected group of twenty eight. They decided the numbers where to large sometimes having two hundred people attending meetings all claiming to be the oldest of their family. So far the group only as twenty six members as the Ministry grandfathered certain people onto the board claiming it was to promote unity and understanding, but two of them are not present at the moment. Your father is one, and Lucius Malfoy should he be released is the other. If he is remanded the Ministry will choose someone else to fill his position._

 _We are in for some interesting times ahead. I wonder how well everyone will settle into them. Hopefully we will be together soon and get to find out with each other._

 _I love you Daphne, always will._

 _Forever Yours, Theo._


	30. Harry Comes Through

**A/N Thank you so much to Anjay for adding this to favs.**

 **Also thank you to my guest and I Love Music for your reviews of the last chapter. You guys are why I write!**

Chapter 30: Harry Comes Through

"That Bitch!" Arthur Prince slammed his fist on the fire place mantle, making Pansy jump slightly.

He starting pacing and running his fingers through his hair.

Pansy sat with her legs crossed, wearing a skirt which was a little too short as usual. She had been working on her article about what was now called 'The Nott Fire' for three days, but couldn't come up with a way to write the story which would make Arthur look good and make Nott look like the culprit.

The thefts Arthur planned, had been specifically chosen for their content and destination. Both headed for Muggle support facilities with in the Wizarding World. Burning down the entire factory however, didn't effect only the Muggle's who lived amongst the Wizards, but the Witches and Wizards as well.

So far the best she could come up with was the sheer number of Muggle employees who worked at the factory, who were now with out work. Her editor had rejected her first draft, telling her even in the gossip column, it was a stretch to accuse Nott of burning down his own factory to put people out of work. He had written in loud red ink on the top of the paper when he returned it to her desk, 'Why not just fire them and hire Wizards to replace them?'

Pansy sat there now watching Arthur's plan begin to fall apart before him. She had always known this silly plan of his to get the Board of Elders to put him back in control had been doomed to failure, but that hadn't been why she had decided to assist him. Her own plan had been working perfectly. Arthur had all but insisted a month ago, she move in with him. He liked having her beside him in the morning when he woke up horny, which was more often then not. However if Potter had already had him in for questioning and was now closing in on his contact with in the ministry, time was running out. She would need to get him to agree to marriage and quickly, but how?

Arthur pulled her out of her thoughts. "Can you believe the nerve of that woman? She wants more than double what I gave her to begin with."

"I am sure she is just getting nervous Arthur. Susan Bones was never a strong person to begin with. I told you, you should have found someone with more of a back bone." Pansy set her parchment and quill on the table

"She was perfect, eager to help because of what happened to her Aunt, and she was cheap. But now that Potter may be uncovering her part in it, she is getting greedy." Arthur walked over to the couch and fell onto it exasperated.

Pansy reached over and started rubbing his thigh. "Don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" Pansy maneuvered her self from her seated position and straddled Arthur on the couch causing her skirt to move up even higher.

"How could I be over reacting Pansy?" Arthur looked up at her, his hands instinctively going to her bottom. "I already gave the woman three thousand galleons to change the portkey of Nott's shipment. Now she wants ten thousand more, to stay quiet when Potter interviews her in the morning. I don't have an extra ten thousand to spare her, not with out dipping into my families vault. My sister, no matter how stupid she is, would notice that amount missing."

Pansy bit her lip thinking while pulling her skirt up so Arthur's hands were now on her bare skin. "You, know I have money of my own. Ten thousand would be nothing, if I were to get something out of it." She started moving her hips against him as she watched his eyes flutter shut.

Arthur moaned slightly, moving his hands inside her panties gripping her bottom tightly. "What is it, you're wanting in return?"

She reached down and unbuckled Arthur's belt slipping her hands down the front of his pants to feel the length of him as he hardened from her touch. "Your name."

Arthur hissed in pleasure from her touch and started to yank Pansy's panties off of her. A little maneuvering and she was back straddling him with the lacey panties tossed on the floor. "My name? Are you referring to Prince?"

"I'd rather be a princess, but Prince will do." Pansy told him and she lowered her self on him slowly so she could watch his facial expressions.

Arthur gipped her waist not letting her move. "Are you saying you want to marry me Pansy?"

"Don't you want to marry me Arthur?" She contracted her muscles giving his cock a squeeze since he was holding her down and smiled when he groaned. Pansy started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing her way down his chest, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and tossing it on the floor by her already discarded panties.

Arthur pulled her shirt off over her head and pulled one breast out of her bra fondling the nipple between his fingers. "I have given it some thought. But if I give you my name, I want more then just ten thousands galleons out of it." Arthur leaned forward and pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking fiercely on it.

Pansy moaned and broke free of his hold. She started moving up and down on him to the rhythm of his sucking. "We will get the next part of my inheritance, which is well more then a measly ten thousand. What more could you want?" Her voice was shaky and breathless as she rode him.

Arthur bit her nipple a little harder then she liked causing her to stop moving. She went to move off of him, but Arthur grabbed her waist and held her in place locking his eyes on hers. "A son Pansy. I want a son. You promise me a son, and we will go to the Ministry in the morning before the board meeting, and I will give you my name."

She continue to hold his look while she considered it. Pansy expected he would end up in Azkaban for his plotting soon, so promising a baby that would never happen, was easy. She started moving against him slowly as he relaxed his grip on her. "A son. I suppose one baby would be nice. You have to promise to make sure I enjoy making it, and then to continuing pleasuring me like this after he is born."

Arthur let his head fall back on the couch while Pansy rode him, faster and faster. "Keep up that pace my pet, and I won't last for you."

Pansy adjusted her self on Arthur's lap so her movement put pressure on her clit and she started riding again. She could feel her climax building and wanted that release, "Hold it Arthur, I am right there."

Arthur held her tighter against him moving under her, to help push her over the edge. He moved forward and started to suck on her nipple again, soon he felt the shudder of her orgasm. He flipped her on to her back, put her right leg over his shoulder and began to pound into her making her cry out with each thrust. As she begged him to go harder, he sunk his fingers into her hips and pulled her off the couch bringing her closer to him.

"Harder Arthur, I am going to cum again!"

Arthur thrust a few more times feeling Pansy tighten around him and shuddered as his own orgasm sent waves of pleasure through his body.

Once they were done, laying on the couch together, partly dressed breathing heavily Pansy turned to look at him. "I will agree to give you son, if will you agree to my terms. I want freedom, to come and go as I please. I won't be a perfect Pure-Blood housewife like my mother was, going only where my husband says, dressing in only what he wants. I also want sex, just like this, before, during and after."

Arthur licked his lips, he reached over to fondle her breast again. "Of course I agree. I would have to be dead to not agree to that. I only ask you to be the perfect Pure-Blood wife in public. I am still the man after all, I have an image to uphold."

"I can do that." Pansy moved over and laid her head on his chest. She figured showing some affection at this point wouldn't hurt. "What time did Bones say Potter was going to interview her?"

Arthur stroked her hair, "At eleven. We can get to the bank at eight to get her money. Get it to her by nine, be married

by ten and still have time for a celebratory lunch before the board meets to discuss Nott's future at one."

Pansy smiled to herself thinking about how sure Arthur sounded. He believed he had everything planned out. Pansy knew full well, money or not as soon as Susan Bones was seated in front of Harry Potter, with his damn charming smile and green eyes locked on her, Bones would buckle. As long as they were married before that, Pansy could care less. Her plan was moving along masterfully.

After they had finally gotten dressed and he left the room to attend to some business related task, Pansy picked up her half finished article. She wondered, whether writing a story with a different twist would suit her better at this point. Maybe it was time to write one, saying she had been wrong all along with her assessment of Nott and the others. After all, it would only be a matter of time, before Arthur and the few who assisted him along the way would be ousted. She would need something to put her back in good standing with her readers once it was made known she had married him.

An article, clearing her four former housemates may just do that. It would need to clear Goyle of any wrong doing stating he had paid his dues to the Wizarding World and his clubs were nothing more then clubs.

The article would need to explain how Zabini had simply been caught in the path of the press's misguided interpretation of his motives as he tried to stay loyal to his friends.

She would need to give Draco a heart felt apology for accusing him of not changing his ways, when now it seems so clear he has been all along.

Most of all though the article would need to explain why, she thought Nott was a Death Eater at first, and why she now, no longer does.

In the end the article would need to have some sappy 'call to arms' so to speak, telling everyone to let the past go so the Wizarding World could finally heal.

It would take all night to write, but if she started now, she would get the headline, being the first article on the editors desk Saturday morning. She looked down at the parchment in her hand, and threw it in the fire place. Casting incendio, she set the parchment on fire and smiled while she watched it burn.

Pansy left the sitting room and went down the hallway to the small office Arthur had given her in his house. She sat at the desk and begun writing the article of her career. A few hours later, happy with at least the large start she had on the article, she hid it under one of the seat cushions in the room. Arthur would never go in there anyway, but best not to take any chances. She didn't need him finding out before she had the marriage certificate in her hand that she intended to turn on him once he was behind bars.

It would be easy enough to visit him in Azkaban and explain with tears and red puffy eyes, how she needed someway to occupy herself while the 'love of her life' was in that horrible place leaving her to face a cold empty bed all alone. Keeping her career would do that. Arthur was just conceded enough to fall for it. Pansy wondered what conjugal visits would be like. She would have to agree to them, if she wanted to make the marriage seem legit, and not have Arthur annul it to avoid her getting his money and the house. She would also have to prove to his sap of a sister, that she actually loved the man. Nothing Pansy couldn't handle.

Perhaps she should give him a son? What better way to seal the deal and prove the relationship was real. Plus she would have an heir of her own. Then she would get her entire inheritance. She thought about raising a kid by herself, and what type of impact it would have on her romps with Selwyn. She shook her head, dismissing the worry. Selwyn wouldn't care, as long as the kid didn't interrupt while he pulled her hair. Besides, what fun she would have raising a small male version of herself. The Wizarding World wouldn't know what hit it.

xXXx

Theo sat in his study staring at the engagement ring nestled in it's black velvet box. The blue diamond shown brightly as the sunlight danced off the perfectly cut faucets. The jeweler had contacted Theo the night before saying he simply couldn't continue to hold on to it and needed Theo to pick the ring up. Reluctantly he had gone to the store Friday morning when they opened and picked up the ring he had made for Daphne.

He sat there, in his study, dressed in his charcoal suit ready for the board meeting remembering, in the last fifteen years of his life he had only gone four months with out Daphne on his mind. Theo had finally made it to Tennessee by the end of May the year after the war and was working on Tom's ranch. He had decided to stay in one of the ranch hand cabins back behind the main barn. He wanted a little bit of freedom and hoped that way he wouldn't disturb any one when a nightmare woke him up. By mid June, he met Amy, the daughter of the Veterinarian who tended to Tom's horses. She was studying to also become a vet and was Theo's age. They spent two weeks smiling at each other and flirting until one day Theo realized he hadn't written a single letter to Daphne since he had met Amy.

Theo put the little wooden box away on July third that year, deciding he would never forget Daphne, but thankful, he had finally moved on. He asked Amy to accompany him to the town Fourth of July picnic and celebration, admitting he knew nothing about how Americans celebrated the holiday, since it was foreign to him.

By the end of July the two of them were inseparable. He loved watching her study and she loved watching him work out. They would spend every night at her apartment watching tv curled up on the couch together until the night came when Theo didn't pull himself away from her embrace and go home. As summer faded into fall, he was waking up next to her every morning. For three months Theo felt content, finally falling asleep with out Daphne having been the last thing that went through his mind and not the first thing on his mind when he opened his eyes.

He was standing out side on the porch of his cabin at the ranch one day in October watching the first snow fall. Amy said she was going inside to start dinner. When she came out, it wasn't to tell him it was ready or to ask for help. Instead she had a bag in her hand with all the things she had left at his place over the last few weeks packed up. With tears in her eyes she explained to him, that she couldn't take hearing him talk about Daphne in his sleep any longer. He tried to explain that he couldn't control what he dreamt about, but she wasn't hearing him.

She told him it wasn't just that, but the nightmares he refused to talk about were too much for her. He talked about things in his sleep that didn't make sense, and scared her, hexes and curses, Dark lords and snakes in the sky. She feared there was something mentally wrong with him and his refusal to seek help bothered her. Theo didn't argue with her and let her leave. He couldn't tell her about the world he came from.

Once Halloween came thoughts and memories of Daphne had come flooding back. His nightmares were relentless and Theo's every waking moment was spent wondering were Daphne was and what she was doing. He decided being with a Muggle wasn't what he needed. Amy was right, the things he talked about in his sleep would seem crazy to any one who didn't understand the Wizarding World. He took a two week trip back to France to try once again to find Daphne, but the French ministry was as tight lipped then, as they had been a year ago. Returning back to Tennessee, Theo made up his mind it was time to try traveling again. He wanted to see the states and watch a live American Football game. He kissed Clair goodbye, promised Tim he would be back for Christmas and headed to New York.

Now sitting there in his study he was staring at the engagement ring meant for the love of his life, unsure what to do with it, if putting it on Daphne's hand never became a reality.

Anna had been standing in the doorway watching him for the last twenty minutes. Deciding she had allowed him to brood long enough, she quietly walked into the room. "You gunna, stare at thing until it talks to you or what?"

Theo snapped the lid closed and set the box gingerly on his desk. "How long have you been spying on me?"

"I don't spy Theo, I observe." Anna walked over to the couch in Theo's study and sat down. "I was observing you sittin' there feelin' sorry for yourself for far to long." Anna patted the seat beside her. "Come over and sit with me for a few."

Theo considered her for a moment. Anna had always known what to say to him in the past. This certainly wouldn't be the first time she caught him feeling sorry for himself and missing Daphne. He pushed his chair away from the desk, stood up and walked over to the couch. Theo stood looking down at Anna, "Are you going to lecture me on why I shouldn't be feeling so sad?"

Anna reached up and pulled Theo down on the couch beside her. "No. You don't need me to lecture you Theo. You're doin' a fine job beating yourself up without me adding salt to the wound you already keep pickin' at."

Theo ran his fingers through his hair. "Everyone keeps saying the same thing. That I need to stop brooding and focus on the things I can control, like the factories." He let out a heavy sigh. "I know you are all right, and that I need to. But Anna," He took a deep breath, "I want her back so badly. I can't think about any thing else. Didn't I spend long enough with out her, to have earned the right to miss her now?"

"Yes you have. And that wasn't what I was gunna say." Anna placed her hand on Theo's knee and gave it a squeeze.

Theo looked shocked, "You weren't? What were you going to say then?"

She reached up and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her knuckles then moved her hand and starting rubbing his back. "I was gunna say I understand how you're feelin'." She pulled both her hands back in her lap. "Did I ever tell you why I never settle down with just one fella?"

"No, I just always accepted you were a wild free spirit. It was what I needed, so it didn't bother me." Theo smiled at her.

"Because, the fella I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, Aaron, decided he wanted to join the Muggle military. He left on a deployment, and never came home." Anna looked at her hands for a moment, then pulled a small silk bag out of her pocket. "I know you have seen this before, since I always have it with me."

Theo gave her a soft smile, "Yes, I have seen that. I am sorry to hear about Aaron. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She turned to look at him and gave him a sly smile. "Oh and ruin my reputation as a wild cowgirl who can't be tamed? Not a chance, that is why this doesn't leave this room. You see, it is my way of coping. I decided if I guarded my heart and didn't give it away again I couldn't get hurt again. Now I know, leaving me wasn't Aaron's fault, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt." She held up the little bag and shook it. "Inside here is the ring he gave me. I wore it for a long time after he died, but eventually had to take it off and move on." Anna pulled the ring out and looked at it. A shiny little diamond set in yellow gold. She smiled warmly at it for a moment then put it back in the bag.

Theo watched her until the ring was safely put away. "Then you know how I feel."

"Yes, but they are hardly the same thing Theo. Daphne is not dead, but the way you are walkin' around, not sleeping, not eating, on edge with everyone, you're actin' like she is." Anna put the silk bag back in her pocket. "If you continue on this way you will end up just like me."

"I don't see how that is a bad thing Anna. You're strong, resilient, the bravest person I know. You never let anything hurt you." Theo laid back on the couch.

"I am also alone, Darlin'."

He looked over at her quickly. She sounded sad. "I thought alone, was what you wanted."

"It was, for awhile. But I would give my left big toe, for a man to look at me the way you look at pictures of Daphne. To want me the way you have always wanted her." She shifted on the seat so she was facing him. "I found you attractive because of the devotion you had to her. You wanted and loved her, but had learned to live without her. I found that sexy. But that strong willed man, who always knew he would find her again, but lived his life until then, is gone. This, this brooding, self pity party thing you're doin', is so not sexy."

Theo sat up and studied Anna's face. "So what are you saying?"

"I am sayin' snap out of it. It's fine to miss her, to yearn for her and fight for her." Anna placed a hand on his shoulder, "But what you're doin' isn't fightin' Theo, it's givin' up. You fight, by standing up, dustin' your self off and gettin' back on the horse, cowboy." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You fight by, livin' your life knowin' you will get her back again, just like you did, when we first met."

Theo chuckled to himself. "That almost sounds exactly like what Draco was telling me the other day. To fight, by getting to the bottom of what is going on with the factories and letting my friends help me with the rest."

"Hot damn, I knew I liked that Draco fella. He sounds just as smart as me." Anna winked at Theo.

"Problem is Anna, I am out of fight. This whole thing has been a fight. Getting her back, the factories, my title, now losing her. I am just so tired, and not the kind of tired eighteen hours of sleep will help." Theo laid back on the couch again.

Anna thought for a moment, "That is why you can only focus on one thing at a time. Today, right now, focus on the meeting. Focus on showing those old men, why you should be running the business. Once that is done, we can focus on the other things. Did you write Weasley back, like I told you to?"

Theo nodded yes. "I think I was cordial enough. No talk about politics or prejudice. I hate that guy Anna, why do you want me to mend that fence so badly?"

"Because Theo, your a nobleman, you need to take the high rode, always."

Theo shot her a dirty look, "But he is always the one who starts it."

"Oh, you poor little boy!" Anna rolled her eyes, "In your position you don't get to act like a selfish teenager. I know you didn't have much of a childhood, but that is what the bike, and your friends are for. When wearing a suit and putting on the CEO or the Earl hat, you need to be a man." Anna put one hand on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. "The world is not always fair Darlin', but you can do this Theo, I know you can. One step and problem at a time. Today, the board, tomorrow the factories, in a week at the party, Daphne. One day at a time."

Just then Blaise walked into the study with his suitcoat draped across his arm. "Did I interrupt something? Tell me you were slapping him around Anna, please."

Theo stood up, "No mate, but she was helping me realize a few things." Theo walked over to his desk and picked up his tie. He turned to Blaise while he put the tie on. "I am ready to go and prove to the Board of Elders that I am the best person to run Nott factories."

"Wow, I expecting to have to pull you out of your chair and basically carry you to the ministry. This is a nice change." Blaise put his coat on.

Theo winked at Anna, "Well, I guess I needed Anna to put things into perspective for me." Theo finished with his tie, then grabbed his coat of the back of the chair. "I know that at least four people on the board will have my back, Lord Malfoy, Ambassador Macmillan, Mr. Weasley and my best guess Lord Greengrass. I just need to impress eleven more of them."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Weasley. You really think so?"

"I do, Ron sent over a letter this morning, wishing me luck and saying his father supported me. I sent him back a letter thanking him. Anna thinks he and I need to find away to put the past in the past. If he is willing, then so am I." Theo picked up his briefcase.

Blaise put his hand to his chest play acting like he was having a heart attack. "What! What did you just say?" He straightened up laughing. "Who are you and what have you done with Theo?"

"Ha ha. Very funny asshole." Theo went over to give Anna a hug. "Thank you Anna."

"Any time Darlin." She kissed his cheek.

Theo and Blaise went over to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. Blaise put a hand on Theo's shoulder. "Before we go, why do you think Lord Greengrass has your back?"

Theo grimaced, "Well, he has never given me any reason to think he doesn't see my as a fit business man. Taking the factories away from me, will have no impact on who Daphne marries. My guess is, he will see having my back as a gesture of good will."

"I hope your right." Blaise grabbed the floo powder and threw it in the fire place. "Let's do this."

xXXx

Theo continued to fidget in his chair, his left leg bouncing up and down. Ernie had taken him and Blaise to a small room while they waited for the Board of Elders to convene and call them in.

"This will be the order of business today Theo." Ernie started telling him as he looked at a clip board. "First Arthur Prince will present his case to the board, give the reasons why he thinks you should be forced to step down and why he thinks he should be given back the position as CEO. Once he has presented his case, it will be our turn to presents ours. I plan to put Blaise on the stand first since his insight to your ability to run your factories is key because of his mother. Next, Theo you will take the stand." Ernie turned a page in his notes. "Once we have presented, the board will have time to discuss and then will vote. Any questions?"

Theo and Blaise looked at each other, then Theo rubbed his thighs with his palms. "No Ernie, I think you have covered it. By the way, thank you for doing this. I know you were still on your honeymoon and I am sure Sally is less then pleased. But I can't tell you what it means to me that you're here."

Ernie smiled at Theo. "Don't mention it. I will back with her tonight. She is taking the day to shop and go to a spa. Somehow, I doubt I will be missed."

The three men chuckled allowing Ernie's joke to lighten the mood, as a short women opened the door to the room and told the three of them the board was ready for them.

Ernie put his papers back in his briefcase and closed it. "Thank you Gladys."

Gladys gave Ernie a warm smile. "Certainly Mr. Macmillan."

He gave her a pat on the back, "Well Theo, Blaise lets get in there."

Before long Theo was seated at a table with Ernie and Blaise beside him. Theo looked up at the Board of Elders, the eyes of all twenty-eight members were on him. As soon as he had looked up at them his eyes had locked with Lord Greengrass. It took every once of his will power to not clinch his fists and sneer at the man. To his surprise Lord Greengrass gave him an apologetic smile and nod. He was almost certain the man who had in Theo's mind 'ruined' his life had just mouthed the word 'relax' to him. He decided to head the mans suggestion and took a deep breath.

Arthur Prince stood up and directed his attention first to the spectators. Theo looked over, to see Pansy sitting in the first row. You had to be paying close attention to see the quick exchange between them. The smile Prince gave her and the kiss she blew him, that she tried to hide. Theo's stomach turned, did he really just see Pansy blow Arthur Prince a kiss?

"Elected Elders, thank you for allowing me the chance to talk to you today. I hope once I am finished you will see things as I do and vote to put me back in charge of the Nott Factories. For the very fabric of our way of life is balanced like a well stitched tapestry in order for us to stay secret from the Muggle world." Prince allowed a dramatic pause. "If even one piece of that tapestry begins to fray, the possibility of our discovery becomes greater. I will show you how as the proxy CEO we never had even one thread threaten to pull or become loose." He walked from around the table to stand in front of it. "Unfortunately young Lord Nott, as not only allowed a theft to happen once, he allowed it to happen twice. On top of that he allowed a fire to destroy his largest factory and all but expose what goes on in the facility." Prince turned to look at Theo. "I do not blame him for wanting to take over once his father died. I don't blame him for wanting to be a boy and see the world once he had been cleared of the Death Eater charges after the war. But clearly his father not only failed to properly prepare him for the role he is trying to take on, but his lack of interest in the business while he was off sowing his seeds in America has hindered his ability to learn any further."

There were murmurs among the elders as they discussed Prince's words. Prince took a deep breath and then continued. "Before we get on to my evidence however, I request Mr. Chairman, that Lord Malfoy not be allowed to vote in these proceedings due to his Death Eater past. That Ambassador Macmillan not be allowed to vote due to his son acting as council for Lord Nott, and finally that Lord Greengrass not be allowed to vote due to the extremely close relationship his eldest daughter had with Lord Nott." Prince gave Ernie a smug smile and then sat back down at his table.

Ernie stood quickly, "I object. It is not Mr. Prince's place to say whom does or does not vote in these proceedings."

Prine got on his feet, "I must insist..."

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the elected chairman for the group stood up, and cut Prince off. "You may insist on what ever you like Mr. Prince, but this board will decide who doesn't participate not you."

"If I may Mr. Chairman. A vote within the members of the board may put Mr. Prince at ease so he feels he is getting a fair judgment." Mr. Weasley sounded more sure of himself when he spoke then Theo remembered ever hearing him.

Shacklebolt considered the words of his fellow board member. "Fine a vote. We will start with Lord Malfoy." He turned to address the blond man who sat in the back row. "Lord Malfoy, since you have only recently started to attend meetings in person, do you feel you are ready to make an unbiased decision regarding this matter?"

Lucius stood as tall and proud as he could. "Yes Mr. Chairman, I do." He remained standing while Kingsley waited for the hushed whispers to quiet.

Kingsley raised his hands, "All those in favor of allowing Lord Malfoy to participate, please stand."

Ernie leaned over and whispered to Theo. "We need at least fourteen members to vote in favor for Malfoy to be allowed a vote."

Theo felt his heart pound in his chest rapidly as one by one slowly members of the Elder Board stood in support of Lord Malfoy. Arthur Weasley being the first to stand. Theo he took a breath and held it as he counted. He felt him self relax a little when he counted fifteen.

"I count eighteen in favor. Lord Malfoy you may stay. Ambassador Macmillan, do you feel you can render a fair judgment and not once based solely on what side your son is council for?" Kingsley now directed his attention to Fredrick who sat directly beside him on the right.

Fredrick Macmillan stood, "Of course Mr. Chairman, my son and I are not new to politics."

The room filled with laughter. "Right you are Fredrick. All those in favor of allowing Ambassador Macmillan to participate, please stand." Kingsley looked at Prince instead of the board as every one of the twenty-eight members stood up.

Kingsley quickly looked around the room. "Looks like all twenty-eight to me."

Prince started to look uneasy. He was undoubtedly hoping to rid the floor of the members he also knew most likely would be in support of Nott.

Kingsley turned his attention to the last member in question. "Lord Greengrass, same question, do you feel you can provide an unbiased vote in this matter?"

Dalton stood quickly and avoided direct eye contact with Theo, who hadn't taken his eyes off Greengrass yet. "Most certainly Mr. Chairman."

"Then once again, all those in favor of allowing Lord Greengrass to participate, please stand." Kingsley turned to start counting. Many member's stood quickly. It took a few seconds longer then Theo liked but soon he had the fourteen members he needed. By the time Kingsley was done counting, Lord Greengrass's final total was twenty-eight as well.

Before Greengrass sat down, the doors to the room burst open and Harry Potter followed by a blond women who was escorted by Auror Parker came in. Theo recognized the woman, but it took him a moment to place her. Potter walked quickly to the front of the room to directly stand in front of the board. "Members of the Board of Elders. I am sorry for the interruption. But information as just come to the Auror's office that I must act upon with out delay. I am afraid, I must place Arthur Prince under arrest."

Pansy yelled 'NO!' from the spectators seats and suddenly Theo felt like things may be looking up for him. He allowed himself to smile as the thought that this may finally be coming to an end today entered his mind.

Prince stood up quickly and shot the woman a nasty look. "What on earth for?"

Potter turned and looked and Prince. "I am sure you already know the answer to that question, Prince."

Shacklebolt stood and quieted the room down. "He may know the reason Auror Potter, but I am afraid this board does not. I will need you to enlighten us before I can allow this interruption."

Harry looked at the board and tried to give each of the twenty-eight members his attention. "Of course Mr. Chairman. Lord Nott sought out our assistance after the first theft. The investigation led us to Prince. We discovered that he was able to secure the help of the manager of the medical supply factory in London, Jasper Brown." Whispers filled the chambers, but Harry continued. "Brown did not like the fact that he would be answering to a twenty-two year old, who in his opinion had no business running the factories." Harry turned to give Theo a small smile. "Mr. Brown paid the head of his shipping department to divert the delivery that went missing. Arthur Prince performed memory charms on the other two drivers to cover his tracks."

"You can not prove that." Prince said quickly with out thinking.

"I can and will. Parker, take the man's wand please." Harry held out his hand for Parker to give him Prince's wand. "It will only take a simple charm to find out what your wand knows Mr. Prince." Harry put the wand in a safe bag, for the curse breaker to look at later.

"I hope you have more proof then that, Potter." Christopher Flint stood in the second row of elders with a disgusted look on his face.

"Of course I do Flint." Harry gave Flint a smug look. "The second shipment that went missing was shipped by portkey. Mr. Prince paid Susan Bones, secretary to the head of the Department of Magical Transportation, three thousand galleons to change the portkey so the shipment went no where."

Whispers broke out in the room while all the elders talked back and forth about this new development. Shacklebolt looked at Susan, "Is this true Miss Bones?"

Harry motioned for Susan to come forward. She looked scared and winced when she walked past Prince. "Yes Mr. Chairman, it is. He paid me three thousand to do it, and another ten this morning to stay quiet."

Theo knew he was out of line, but he couldn't help himself when he stood up and asked, "Why? Why would you help him?"

Susan turned and looked at Theo, her hands shaking, "I don't have to answer your questions, Nott."

"No, but you do have to answer mine." Shacklebolt interjected causing Susan to turn back around and look at the Chairman. "Why did you help him, Miss Bones?"

Susan went pale and her knees threaten to give out. Harry reached out to steady her. "My aunt was a good woman, the Death Eaters killed her for no reason other then to put that imp Pius Thicknesse in her place. I wanted some sort of revenge."

Theo was shaking and went to say something, but Ernie gave him a look warning him not to. Shacklebolt leaned forward in his seat. "You are aware, are you not, that Lord Nott was never a Death Eater?"

"I don't care what the Ministry claimed at his trial, too many got off with far too light of sentences. The ministry allowing people like Nott and Malfoy off, dishonored my Aunts memory. I did what I had to, too try and bring her some honor back. I don't expect you to understand." Susan's voice got stronger as she spoke, making it very clear she believed in what she was saying.

A soft roar over took the room as everyone looked from Susan, to Harry, to Theo and finally to Shacklebolt. He stood and raised his hands to command quiet. "Auror Potter, this board will not stand in your departments way. If the arresting of Prince is your duty, please get to it."

As Harry put Prince under arrest, Theo stood up. "What about the fire? Did you set that too?"

Prince smiled at Theo, "Have fun rebuilding and cleaning that mess up Nott."

Theo clinched his fists. "That is not an answer."

"I told you, you would regret letting me go." Prince then laughed as Parker took his arm and escorted him out of the room.

Harry stopped by the table Theo and Ernie were at. "I am still ironing out the details of the fire Theo, but it looks like Prince was involved along with Jasper Brown." Harry gave Theo a pat on the back and then shook Ernie's hand. He turned to Susan. "Come with me please Miss. Bones, we still have much to talk about." Susan followed Harry out of the room.

"Miss Bones." Theo said, stopping Harry. Susan turned and looked at Theo. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before he spoke to her. "I am sorry for what happened to your Aunt. We all lost too much." Theo didn't know what else to say, so he just sat down.

Susan looked at him for a moment, then quietly turned and let Harry lead her from the room.

Shacklebolt spoke to the board again. "We still have a vote on the floor. Whether or not to allow Lord Nott to continue as CEO of his families factories or to remove him and place someone else in that position. Does anyone wish to hear from Lord Nott?"

Several hands shot in the air indicating they did. Shacklebolt turned to Theo. "Lord Nott, would you please tell this board why you should continue on."

Theo's hands got sweaty as he stood up. He took a shaky breath and was unable to talk until his eyes locked again with Lord Greengrass. As mad at the man as Theo was, for some reason looking at Greengrass, seeing him mouth the words, 'just breath', calmed him. "I know that at times I can be impulsive and a bit of a hot head as Lord Malfoy as described me from time to time, but I care very much, not only about my families business but for the Wizarding World. It is true that I left for a while to finish growing up after the war, but once my father died I returned with a determination to do my best for the people, both Wizarding and Muggle whom I employ. I think the improvements I have made with security and benefits would show that. I promise this board to work tirelessly to get the factory that burned down rebuilt and those people back to work as soon as possible. I would never ask anyone to forgive or forget my fathers actions. All I can do is move forward, doing my best everyday to make the Nott name stand for something good."

Theo sat back down and tried to remain calm as the deliberations began. He could hear the members of the board talking amongst themselves. Every now and then a voice he knew would raise a little loader then the others. Finally Shacklebolt called for a vote. "All those in favor of Lord Nott remaining as CEO, please stand."

Lord Malfoy was the first to stand up. Dalton smiled at Theo, then stood up. Theo continued to look at Greengrass while the others stood. After a moment Dalton gestured to the spectators seats, and gave Theo a nod. Theo turned to see what Greengrass was looking at and saw Daphne sitting there watching the proceeding. She was biting her lip and wringing her hands as they waited to see the result of the vote. Theo's heart beat a little faster, he couldn't believe she had come to watch. Unfortunately Daphne didn't turn to look at him before Ernie wooted loudly and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes, Theo that's all twenty-eight."

"What, even Flint?" Theo look at Ernie surprised.

Ernie slapped his friend on the back. "Yep, even Flint."

When Theo looked back at the spectators seats with a big smile to see Daphne, she was already walking out the door.


	31. Headlines

**A/N** **I always forget to use the English word 'barrister' while writing. But I believe you all have figured out by now that I am an American. So I am going to leave the American word 'lawyer' in, since that is how my brain wants to think. Lol!**

Chapter 31: Headlines

Copies of the Daily Prophet were in the hands of almost everyone in Diagon Alley. Pansy's article seemed to be all anyone could talk about. Well that, and the fact she had married Arthur Prince not three hours prior to him being arrested. Prince had sat in Azkaban over the weekend and was now being held at the Ministry waiting to hear what his punishment would be. His trial had been short. Harry had all too compelling of evidence against the man, including Susan Bones and Jasper Brown turning on him, in order to save themselves.

Astoria finished reading Pansy's article again for the fifth time, setting it on the table she was sitting at. She was at the little café across from the Ministry with Draco, Theo and Anna. "Pansy must be hoping to win some sort of award for this article. Can you believe that part about her father? She practically blamed her parents for the nasty crap she wrote about the four of you." Astoria said as she laid her hand on the table for Draco to hold.

"It's not entirely untrue Astoria." Draco reached over and took her hand. "I may have finally learned I can't continue to blame my father for my choices. I made them all by myself. But the fact remains, the choices I made, were governed by his beliefs, the ones he passed on to me. It's easy enough to say at sixteen ones doesn't know what they are doing, but I did. I just believed I was doing the right thing."

"But Draco, this Pansy gal ain't sixteen anymore. She wrote all those things, as an adult." Anna smiled sweetly then took a drink of her coffee. "She is just laying the honey on thick now, to save her skin."

Astoria indicated to all the people around them reading the paper, "Well, I think it is going to work."

"You might be on to something Astoria, we have received better service today, then we have in a long time." Theo looked at his watch again. "How long does it take for those people to decide on one mans fate?"

"Settle down mate, it has only been an hour. The Wizengamot is a lot of people, they have to come to some sort of agreement. You asking for leniency, kind of threw them for a loop." Draco crossed his legs. "I still don't understand why you did it."

Theo sniffed and sat up. "I am tired Draco. Tired of the same battle, with no winner. Tired of the confrontations with people like Weasley and Prince, deciding that because my name is Nott, they already think they know me. I have to find a way to change what the Wizarding World thinks when they hear my name. Are you not tired of people thinking you are evil, simply because you are a Malfoy?"

Draco held Astoria's hand a little tighter. "Yes, I am. That's why I decided to become a healer. I think it is finally starting to work. Not near as many people refuse to let me treat them as did when I first started. But, don't you want Prince to pay?"

"I do, but I don't think him sitting in Azkaban is the best way. Besides, he married Pansy, that has to be just as bad." Theo snickered as he took a drink.

Astoria tried to hide a small laugh. "Oh Draco don't make that face. You dated her a long time ago, when you were kids."

"I suppose you're right." Draco cracked a smile. "She was just as bad then as she now. What did I ever see in her?"

"Over developed breasts for a thirteen year old perhaps?" Theo smiled into his coffee cup, as Anna hit his shoulder. "What? Just making a suggestion." He looked at his watch again.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Darlin', it is only two minutes later then when you last looked at that thing. They will send word just as soon as they are ready." Anna picked the paper back up. "I can't believe she just took everything back like that." She started reading from the paper. _"'This reporter as made quick judgements in the past, but not ones nearly as wrong as the ones I made about my former House-mates.'_ "

Theo shook his head, "She clearly is wanting people to just forget everything she wrote before." He pointed at a line in the paper Anna was holding. "I suppose, _'Mr. Goyle is a kind hearted man, who only wants to provide for his wife and unborn child,'_ is meant to make up for claiming he attacked people days after getting out of Azkaban."

Anna scoffed as she threw the paper down.

"She did say nice things this time around about all four of you." Astoria pulled the paper closer to her and leaned over to look at it. "I mean she did apologize Draco, for the things she said about you. And half the article Theo, was about how wrong she had been to claim you were just trying to finish what your father started. You guys have to admit, her article, no matter the reasons she wrote it, will help each of you in some way."

Draco scrunched his nose. "I suppose you have a point. If Greg and Blaise lost any customers because of her original claims, they are sure to return now. It may help me get a few more patients, who return and request me personally." Draco sighed and looked at Theo. "I am sure you will get back customers who left because of Pansy. I just wish this article would some how help you get Daphne back."

"Who knows mate, it might." Theo shrugged. "I still have no idea why Lord Greengrass is making her marry Flint. For all we know, it is because of Pansy's original claims."

"You don't really think he would make her marry a man she doesn't love because Parkinson claimed you were a Death Eater, do you?" Anna playfully hit Theo on the shoulder.

Theo smiled. "No. One can wish for it be that simple though." Just then Theo noticed Mr. Miller, one of the company's lawyers walking across the street toward them. "Ah, finally. Here comes lawyer number one."

"Why didn't you have Ernie handle this trial for you?" Astoria asked as she sipped her tea.

"He is my personal attorney. Ernie doesn't handle paper work or legal matters pertaining to the business. That is what I have lawyers number one and two for. Since the Board of Elders meeting wasn't technically a legal matter, I was more comfortable having Ernie represent me then Miller or Hubbard." Theo stood up to shake Mr. Miller's hand. "I hope you have heard something, I can't stand this waiting."

Mr. Miller shook Theo's hand, then shook Draco's and said hello briefly to both Astoria and Anna. "Good afternoon ladies. Yes, Mr. Nott they have come back with a verdict. If you will come with me we can go hear what they have to say."

Theo held his hand out to help Anna up as Draco stood, tossed some money on the table then pulled out Astoria's chair. The four of them followed Mr. Miller back into the Ministry and to the Grand Hall were the Wizengamot met. Anna, Astoria and Draco took seats in the public viewing area while Theo went with Mr. Miller to the seats he, Mr. Miller and Mr. Hubbard sat at directly behind the prosecution. Theo found it interesting that Pansy was sitting the area reserved for the press and not with the public. One would think as Prince's wife, she wouldn't want to be covering this story for the Prophet. But there she was, with all the other members of the press, note pad and quill in hand. Preparing to make headlines once again, no doubt.

As the members of the Wizengamot took their seats, Arthur Prince was escorted over to his place at the table for the defense. He looked nervous while he looked over at the public viewing section, scanning the seats for his wife. Once he finally found her sitting with the press, Arthur's face fell even more. Theo didn't think Prince had the ability to look sad or ashamed, but clearly it hit him hard seeing Pansy considering her role as 'reporter' more important then her role as 'wife', and Prince looked dejected.

Kingsley Shacklebolt called for order in the room as the final members took their seats. Theo remembered sitting in this room several years ago, with chains around his wrists and ankles. Laws had changed since then and chains were no longer used to hold prisoners. Instead, their magic was bound by a spell. It was considered more humane then chaining people like animals. Theo always thought it was convenient that the law wasn't changed until the day after the last Death Eater trial took place. He had hated the chains, and felt they were unnecessary. It felt sublime to be sitting back in here, on the other side.

Theo knew many of the members as they looked down at him. Christopher Flint glared at him from his seat, high above the rest. Fredrick Macmillan gave him a warm smile from his seat beside Shacklebolt. Others he knew such as Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger simply looked down at him and Prince with no expression.

"Mr. Prince, please stand while we give out judgement." Shacklebolt called out.

Arthur stood slowly holding on to the table in front of him as if he might fall over. He looked over at Theo, a stone expression on his face. Theo didn't know if the man was scared or angry. Perhaps both.

"Mr. Prince, this Wizengamot finds you guilty of all charges." Shacklebolt gave Prince a stern look. "Do you have any thing to say before we give your sentence?"

Prince slumped forward slightly and looked at his feet. Quietly he responded with, "No."

Shacklebolt looked at him, trying to asses the man for a moment. "Very well, on to sentencing. You have the right to know Mr. Prince, that Lord Nott requested leniency on your behalf. We took it under advisement."

Hushed whispers and the sound of quill to parchment erupted from the press. Prince looked up, his expression changing from stone to shock. He looked quickly over at Theo. Theo made direct eye contact with him, but made sure not to change his facial expression from the stern one he hoped was plastered on. He didn't want any one in the room, especially the press, mistaking a smile, for anything other then what it was. A smile.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "Mr. Arthur Carl Prince, you are ordered by this Wizengamot to help the Curse Breaker Stephen Cornfoot recover the lost goods from the portkey shipment. You are ordered to pay for the rebuilding of the London Medical Supply Factory which you subsequently were responsible for burning down. Your family vaults will be confiscated to meet that end. If there is not enough money in your family vaults, your wife's inheritance will be used to make up the difference."

Shacklebolt stopped momentarily when Pansy yelled 'What!?' from the press section. Shacklebolt gave her a moment to compose herself before he continued. "You will work as a member of the Muggle construction crew making the minimum Muggle wage during the rebuilding of said factory. You are not allowed to use magic for two years, and your wand will be held by the Magical Law Enforcement Department during the duration of that time." Shacklebolt took a deep breath, and looked closely at Prince. "Mr. Prince, do you understand your sentencing?"

Prince looked sick to his stomach. "Yes, I do."

"You understand that these orders, are in lieu of you spending time in Azkaban?" Shacklebolt asked as he tapped the papers on the stand in front of him, putting them back in a neat stack.

"Yes, I understand." Prince became wobbly on his feet and his lawyer had to hold his arm to steady him.

Shacklebolt nodded, "You than understand that an attempt to use magic, non co-operation with Mr. Cornfoot, or not following the rules of the Muggles whom you will be working for, will result in this Wizengamot revoking all orders expect the paying for the factory rebuild and you will serve no less then five years?"

Prince nodded yes, while holding onto the table in front him.

"I must have a verbal response Mr. Prince." Shacklebolt said loudly.

Arthur looked up him, his face wet from the tears which had fallen. "I understand."

Shacklebolt looked over at the prosecution briefly then hit the stand with his gavel, "We are dismissed. Mr. Prince you will see my clerk to sign your sentencing papers and get things started, after which you will be released into the capable hands of your new wife."

Prince fell into the chair and wiped his face quickly. He looked up toward the press section, looking for Pansy. She gave him an evil look once their eyes met. Theo almost felt sorry for the man, perhaps Azkaban would have been the more lenient choice. Theo stood and shook hands with the company lawyers, then walked toward the public viewing area to meet up with his friends. Pansy was trying to push her way past the frenzy of reporters who had turned on her and began berating her with questions. She tripped and fell into Theo. He caught her and helped steady her on her feet. Their eyes locked only for a moment before Pansy pulled her arm away and walked off toward Prince.

Theo thought about saying something to her, but the only things he could think of were snarky comments that would only make things worse. So he kept them to himself and let her leave. Draco caught up to Theo as Pansy reached Arthur. Theo rolled his eyes as Pansy suddenly became the loving wife, crying and holding her husband's hand telling him everything would be fine.

Draco scoffed, "She always could cry on que."

"True. Never worked with you though, but she kept trying." Theo turned to his friend. "I can not believe this disaster is finally over Draco. Thank you for being here, and helping me with all of this. You and Blaise have been great. I mean it, from the first theft until today. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Now you can focus on Daphne." Draco raised his eyebrows.

Theo smiled, "I only hope things go as well on Friday night."

"They will Darlin'." Anna chimed in as she took Theo's arm and started leading him out of the Grand Hall. "As long as everyone sticks to their part of the plan, it is full proof. For now, let's go celebrate this victory. I think chocolate cheesecake is in order. What do you say Astoria? Feel like eating our body weight in cheesecake with me?"

"I do, but can't really do the exercise needed to burn it off." Astoria said as she took Draco's hand.

Draco leaned down and kissed Astoria on the cheek, "Don't worry, I will help you work it off."

"No talk like that while I am an involuntarily single man." Theo laughed as he lead Anna out of the building with Astoria and Draco behind them.

xXXx

 _Theodore's Trial_

 _The morning of June thirtieth Theodore had been taken from Malfoy Manor with four Auror escorts. His wand had been confiscated the day he had been charged. Theodore hadn't been entirely sure why they thought four armed Auror's were necessary to escort him, at least not until they got to the Ministry. As they pushed their way through the crowd of reporters and upset witches and wizards, Theodore soon realized the Aurors were not there to protect people from him, but rather to protect him, from the angry mob._

 _Theodore was called a Death Eater, scum, a murderer and had people throw things at him. By the time he was placed in a small room and chained to the chair, he felt as though his fate had already been sealed. No way was he about to get off. If the Wizengamot felt in anyway the same as the people outside had, he was doomed. The Auror who locked his chains told him to let him know when the chains were tight. Theodore told him once he felt them pull slightly, but the Auror just smirked at him and gave the chains one more tug. It made the chains dig into Theodore's wrists and ankles. He winced at the pain, but other wise gave the Auror no indication it hurt._

 _The Auror locked the chains in place then stood up. "Your father will be brought in soon. I believe your legal counsel is in the hall. I will send him in." The Auror turned to leave, but turned back with a sly look in his eye. "Sure is a nice silk suit you have on there Jr. Death Eater. Might fit my son. Perhaps I will have them send it to me once you are locked up for good." The Auror laughed, then left the room._

 _Theodore wasn't in the room but for a moment alone before the door opened again and the very young lawyer who had been assigned as his legal counsel came in. Jacob Wohler gave Theodore his best and brightest smile. "Good morning Theodore. I trust your trip over was uneventful?"_

 _Theodore nodded yes. "It was fine Mr. Wohler."_

 _"Good. Look we don't have much time before your father gets here. So down to business. I was able to get two more of the charges dropped. Terrorism and destruction of private property. They simply have no evidence of either charge. So Theodore, you are facing the remaining three, attending known Death Eater activities, conspiring with Death Eaters and the use of unforgiveable curses. Any questions?" Wohler spoke so quickly Theodore had held his breath to make sure he heard every word._

 _Theodore let out the breath. "No sir. I think I understand everything."_

 _Jacob Wohler, closed his briefcase and looked at Theodore. "I think we have a good chance of at least getting you a short sentence if not getting the case dismissed entirely. They really don't have much evidence and my two witnesses should help. Try and not worry young man. Our biggest block will be your father. They plan to question him about your part in everything."_

 _Before Theodore could ask Wohler what types of things his father could possibly say that would hurt him, the door opened and Nott Sr. was escorted in. He gave his son a scathing look and Theodore felt his blood turn to ice. Theodore stared at the floor while his father was sat in the chair beside him and chained in. If Theodore felt the treatment he had received was bad, it was nothing compared to the treatment his father got. Nott Sr. was pushed roughly into the chair and his chains had been made tight enough Theodore was certain they had caused his father to bleed._

 _Once the Aurors were pleased with the security of Nott Sr. they left the room and Theodore was alone with his father for the first time since the day before his seventh year had begun. They sat in silence for what Theodore figured must have been ten minutes._

 _Finally Nott Sr. looked his son up and down, then spoke to him. "You look fit. At least they are feeding you."_

 _"Yes Sir." Theodore knew he was suppose to stand when he addressed his father, but the situation made that impossible. So instead he did his best to look the man in the eye._

 _"I am told you are to face only three charges. Is that true?" Nott Sr. sneered at his son._

 _Theodore fought a shiver as his father looked at him. "Yes Sir. My lawyer was able to get the rest dismissed."_

 _Nott Sr. suddenly coughed violently for a moment._

 _"You don't look well Sir." Theodore remembered his father looked ill the last time he saw him. But he hadn't thought about it until now._

 _His father laughed once the coughed subsided. "I haven't been living it up at Malfoy Manor the way you have."_

 _Theodore regretted that he had said anything. "No Sir. I suppose not."_

 _The two of them were once again in silence. Theodore resumed his examination of the carpet in front of him. He wanted to know what his father's plans were for the trial, but was too scared to ask._

 _After a moment Nott Sr. cleared his throat. "Son, I want you to remember that you are my only heir. I expect you to carry on our family name."_

 _Theodore looked at his father slightly confused. How was he suppose to do that if he too was in Azkaban. "I certainly hope I get the chance too, Sir."_

 _"You will Theodore. These charges are mine alone to bare." Nott Sr. took a deep breath and looked away from his son. He was to ashamed to face Theodore as he said what he needed to say next. "Once you are free Theodore, you have my blessing to marry the Greengrass girl, if she will have you. She is Pure-Blood and Scared Twenty-eight. At this point those are the only attributes that matter."_

 _Theodore responded before he thought about whether or not he should. "I don't know where she is father."_

 _"Have you managed to mess it up already?" Nott Sr. almost sounded happy as he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice._

 _"No Sir." Theodore swallowed, his mouth felt dry. "Her father moved them to France, and wouldn't allow us to communicate with each other." Theodore looked back at the carpet in front of him. A sharp pain in his chest threatened to overtake his composure._

 _Nott Sr. scoffed, "That man always was weak. That's why I didn't approve of her. I didn't want her raising my grandson to be weak like her father." He took a deep breath. "That no longer matters. Find her."_

 _It was an order, not a request. Theodore knew that. The family legacy and passing the fortune and business on to a proper Pure-Blood was all his father cared about. Theodore found his courage and looked back at his father. "I am facing fifteen years Sir. How am I suppose to do that if they lock me up?"_

 _Nott Sr. forgot for a moment that he was chained to the chair and tried to hit his son. Even though he couldn't raise his fist from the chair his action still made Theodore flinch. "Watch your tongue! Whether or not you end up in a cell at Azkaban is not up to me."_

 _"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." Theodore looked at the door and began to wonder when they would finally come and get him and his father._

 _Nott Sr. stared at this son for a few minutes. "If there is something on your mind, now is the only chance you will get, just say it."_

 _Theodore looked back at Nott Sr. He wasn't sure what to say, so said the first thing that came to his mind. "Have you ever loved me, Sir?"_

 _"That is a ridiculous question Theodore. You are my son." Nott Sr. looked from the door to his son and noted the disappointment on his face. "But that is not enough for you is it?"_

 _"I only wanted to know what you will tell them when they ask about my participation father." Theodore tried to look his father in eye, but found it difficult._

 _Nott Sr. smiled at his son. "I will tell them what they need to hear, nothing more, nothing less."_

 _Before Theodore could ask his father for an explanation the chairs started to move upward toward the ceiling. Theodore thought they would hit the ceiling just as it opened up to a bright light. He closed his eyes and attempted to look away. Before long he found himself along with his father seated in the middle of the Grand Hall as the Wizengamot stared down at them. There were loud voices which yelled crude things at both of them. The floor closed, and Theodore was able to rest his feet again, as the chains suddenly felt tighter then they had while they waited in the small room below them. Theodore couldn't see his lawyer but he could hear the man try to calm and reassure him from somewhere behind them._

 _Soon the temporary Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt called for the trial to begin. Shacklebolt's posit_ _ion was only suppose to be a temporary one, until an election could be arranged. But rumor was it would be made permanent before long. He turned to the prosecution. "Mr. Douglas, you may present your cases against Notts Sr. and Jr."_

 _The prosecution began to lay down detail after, after detail. He claimed Theodore had attended several Death Eater meetings and activities knowingly with his father and had never attempted to do otherwise. His claim was at sixteen, Theodore was old enough to know better, and still choose to stand beside his father and participate. Theodore couldn't stop the tear that fell when he looked over at his father, while Mr. Douglas called him, 'his father's protégée', being molded into the perfect young Death Eater._

 _His lawyer whispered in his ear at one point not to worry. "We will get a chance to tell the truth Theodore." Theodore shivered as he thought about the truth. The broken bones and bruises he received when ever he told his father he didn't want to attend. The truth was he had walked into each of those 'events' under his own power. Sure his father had coerced him through violence and the threats of far worse, but he had made the choice to go and not endure those punishments. Would the Wizengamot see things his way, or the prosecution's?_

 _Mr. Douglas called other Death Eaters as witnesses who were able to say they saw Theodore and his father together at many 'events'. When allowed to question, his lawyer would ask what condition Theodore had been in when he arrived. Wohler was able to establish that each time Theodore attended a meeting he had a black eye, a broken nose or a limp. Wohler had called it 'laying the ground work' for later._

 _The prosecution had four students testify against Theodore to support the two charges that remained. Susan Bones told how Theodore seemed to enjoy cursing the other students. When Theodore's lawyer asked how she knew he 'enjoyed it', she couldn't give details, only that she knew he had._

 _Padma Patil seemed nervous on the stand when she told about how Theodore cursed students during detention. By the time Wohler was finished with his questions though, she had flipped on the prosecution and told the Wizengamot how all the seventh years were forced to do so and if they didn't they were cursed themselves. It took Shacklebolt several minutes to regain silence in the room so the next witness could be called._

 _Dennis Creevey took the stand after Patil left, but had not been able to give much testimony since he couldn't stop his tears from the loss of his brother. Both Creevey boys had snuck back into the castle for the Battle of Hogwarts although they were underage, and Colin had been lost. It seemed perfectly clear the prosecution had hoped Dennis would tell a story about how Theodore had worked with the Death Eaters. But Dennis just cried, and eventually was escorted from the stand._

 _Jimmy Peakes, was the final witness. A Half-Blood in Gryffindor, he had joined Dumbledore's Army along with Colin. He had been very clear and told how strong Theodore was when he cursed other students. Jimmy told them how Theodore seem unaffected by the actions he was asked to perform, when all the non-Slytherin's were distraught when being forced to do so. When Wohler got his turn to question Jimmy however, Jimmy's demeanor changed. He went from ridged and sure, to nervous and unclear. He admitted to having seen Theodore fight for Potter during the Battle and even admitted to witnessing Theodore as he helped younger students with injuries through out the school year. Wohler told Theodore, all in all he thought it went well._

 _Douglas's evidence against Nott Sr. was almost air tight. Nott Sr's lawyer hardly cross examined. When he did, he asked meaningless questions. Theodore's f_ _ather mumbled something about not being allowed to hire his own lawyer. He told Theodore he already planned to file an appeal._

 _Eventually Douglas rested his case, with a confident smile and spring in his step as he went back to his seat and lightly tapped his papers on the table before he sat down in his chair._

 _Shacklebolt told Wohler he was welcome to begin. The first person Wohler called to the stand was Ernie Macmillan. The room got eerily quiet and Theodore could feel his heart beat so loudly in his chest he was certain every one in the room could hear it._

 _Ernie! Ernie was to testify on his behalf. Theodore could hardly believe it. He was so stunned he couldn't make himself smile, although a smile was what he felt on the inside. A rush of admiration for the Hufflepuff over took him and Theodore wanted to yell something, anything to his friend, but held his tongue, and hoped he would get the chance to thank him later._

 _Ernie took his seat and swore to tell the truth, but never looked down at Theodore. Was it st_ _rategic or not? Theodore didn't know, but the fact that his friend wouldn't look at him, scared him. He did his best not to show it though, instead he tried to clear his mind so he could hear what Ernie had to say._

 _Wohler walked slowly to the front to make sure everyone in the room had time to take in just who was about to testify. "Mr. Macmillan would you please tell us how long you have known Nott Jr."_

 _"My whole life sir." Ernie sounded confident._

 _Wohler smiled at him, "Can you describe his personality for us?"_

 _"Certainly." Ernie took a deep breath. "I would describe Theo as proud, confident, clever and ambitious. But he is also kind, caring and capable of great compassion."_

 _Mr. Wohler nodded. "Would you describe him as a Pure-Blood Supremist?"_

 _"Never." Ernie cleared his throat._

 _"But he didn't join Dumbledore's Army. Was he not interested or not invited?" Wohler gave Ernie a serious look._

 _Ernie chanced a glance down at Theodore. "He was invited, but felt joining us would be dangerous if his father found out. So he declined to be an active member."_

 _"What do you mean by 'active member'?" Wohler looked at the spectators instead of at Ernie._

 _Ernie let his eyes follow Wohler's to the spectators and swallowed hard. "I was an active member. Someone who openly opposed Voldemort. Theo secretly passed information on to us when it was safe for him to do so."_

 _Wohler continued to look at the crowd of witches and wizards. "Can you give us an example of said information?"_

 _"After Christmas last year, Theo passed on to me spells he found to lessen the pain caused by certain curses. Spells the one casting them could use, or that the victim could use. The spells were immensely useful." Ernie started to look nervous._

 _Wohler turned and looked at him. "Mr. Macmillan did you ever cast the torture curse on another student during the last year at Hogwarts?"_

 _"Yes. It's all in my statement." Ernie wrung his hands while a roar amongst the spectators rose up and the members of the Wizengamot erupted into whispers._

 _Mr. Wohler smiled politely while he waited for Shacklebolt to get the room silent again. "Mr. Macmillan, do you feel Nott Jr. was fairly charged in this case?"_

 _Douglas jumped up. "Objection. The opinion of the witness does not matter. It is the opinion of this court that matters."_

 _"You are correct Mr. Douglas." Shacklebolt said, then he took a deep breath. "Mr. Wohler, what evidence are you hoping to provide with this question?"_

 _Wohler smiled. "I am hoping to prove Mr. Minister that the charges against my client were prejudicial and bias. They were not based on fact, but simply based on his parentage and what house he had been sorted into."_

 _Shacklebolt conferred with the members of the Wizengamot who sat on either side of him for a moment. "Mr. Macmillan, you will answer the question."_

 _Ernie nodded and then ran his fingers through his hair. "No. I believe he was charged extremely unfairly."_

 _"Why? Can you explain?" Mr. Wohler looked through his notes while Ernie answered._

 _"Because, Theo didn't do anything the rest of us didn't do. If you are going to charge him with using unforgivable curses and conspiring with Death Eaters, then you need to charge me as well. You need charge almost everyone in the seventh year class, not just the Slytherins." Ernie was instructed to pause a moment while Shacklebolt once again quieted the room down._

 _Mr. Wohler walked up behind Theodore and patted him quickly on the back. "Mr. Macmillan, are you saying you also conspired with Death Eaters?"_

 _Ernie looked over at his father who sat three chairs down from Shacklebolt on the Wizengamot and swallowed hard. "If doing as instructed so you or someone else didn't get tortured or hurt worse is considered conspiring with Death Eaters, then yes, I did."_

 _Wohler gave the witness over to Douglas, who tried to get Ernie to admit Theo had performed the curses because he wanted to, not out of fear of repercussion. But Ernie wouldn't wavier. Eventually, Douglas had to end his cross examination and allow Wohler to move on to his next witness. Ernie finally looked down at Theodore as he left the witness box and gave him a smile meant to show encouragement. Theodore gave him a soft smile and nod and hoped he had conveyed the heartfelt 'thank you' he felt._

 _Wohler asked Theodore if he needed a break, before the next witness. Theodore shook his head no, and Mr. Wohler looked up at the Wizengamot and announced his next witness as Fay Dunbar. Theodore's hand began to shake and it caught his father's attention._

 _Nott Sr. whispered to his son, "Sit still boy."_

 _Theodore looked over at his father. He wanted yell at him, tell him that the nerve damage was his fault. Instead he nodded and tried as hard as he could to control his hand as it shook, even though he knew it was a pointless effort._

 _Fay took the seat and smiled politely to all the people in the room. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the crude comments from the spectators as many called her a whore. Wohler had done his best to prepare her for this. He told her many people would assume she had been romantically involved with Nott Jr., and that would be the only reason she would want to testify on his behalf. But as she heard the names called out for real, it made her sick to her stomach for a moment. She tried to focus on the ring she wore on her left hand and hoped somehow Justin would give her strength from the grave._

 _Mr. Wohler smiled warmly at Fay. "Miss Dunbar, can you explain the nature of your relationship with Nott Jr.?"_

 _Fay hesitantly looked up from her ring. "Yes. We were classmates at Hogwarts, in the same year."_

 _"Go on, Miss Dunbar." Mr. Wohler continued to smile at her._

 _"During our seventh year, Theo and I had detention duty together a few times." Fay closed her eyes and forced herself to relive the pain. "During one such time, I was cursed extremely badly by Professor Carrow. After which Theo tended to me. He made sure I recovered and comforted me."_

 _There was silence for a moment. Wohler realized Fay needed another prompt, so he spoke again. "Did he do anything else for you?"_

 _Fay blushed and took a shaky breath. "He taught me how to perform the curse using a counter spell so I wouldn't hurt the person I was cursing as badly."_

 _"Why not simply refuse to curse other students like you had before?" Wohler asked Fay in a monotone voice._

 _She was prepared for questions like this but it still made her flinch. "Sometimes I did, when I felt strong enough to endure the punishment for refusal. which was normally the Carrows cursing you instead. Other times, when I wasn't feeling strong enough, I used the spell. We all did, at some point."_

 _Once Fay was done with her testimony for Mr. Wohler it was Mr. Douglas's turn. He gave her a evil glare and looked her up and down. Douglas walked around the room a few times, then looked at Fay and cocked his head to one side. His eyes darted between Fay and Theodore as if he hoped to pick up on an unspoken message between the two of them. A message that wasn't there. Theodore had made sure to look at a spot on the floor instead of at Fay. Fay would look at her ring or at Mr. Wohler, to afraid she would give herself away if she looked at Theodore._

 _Eventually satisfied Douglas addressed Fay. "Miss Dunbar did you have a romantic relationship with Nott Jr.?"_

 _Fay twisted the ring on her finger around again then looked up. "No. We were only friends." Fay smiled at Mr. Douglas, confident with her answer. He had asked if she had a romantic relationship, not had she had sex with Theodore._

 _"So you are telling this court, you never engaged in any sort of romantic relationship with the defendant?" Mr. Douglas leaned forward and glared at Fay._

 _She smiled sweetly. There was the word 'romantic' again. Wohler had told her to remember, romance and sex were two different things. As long as Douglas didn't ask directly 'did you have sex with', an answer of no, was not technically a lie. Fay sat up straight. "No, never."_

 _Theodore closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how Fay could answer no so confidently, but he wasn't about to show emotion or make a movement that would break her resolve. If she didn't want people to know about them, he wouldn't to be the reason anyone did._

 _Douglas hissed as he turned around and rubbed his chin and tried to think of something else to ask her. After a moment he reluctantly said he had no further questions._

 _Mr. Wohler rested his case._

 _Nott Sr.'s lawyer rested with out having called a single witness. Clearly the man wanted to lose. Theodore felt sorry for a second for his father, but only for that long._

 _Shacklebolt conferred with other members of the Wizengamot then turned back to address the group. "Nott Sr. we have a question for you regarding your son."_

 _This was it. Theodore sat up as tall as he could and looked at his father. Nott Sr. had the same stone expression he had the entire trial so far. He didn't look at Shacklebolt or at his son. He almost seemed to look off into nothing. But gave a small nod, to indicate he had in fact heard Shacklebolt._

 _"Nott Sr. what was your son's role during the last year in regards to the Death Eaters and Voldemort?" Shacklebolt's voice boomed throughout the room._

 _Nott Sr. barely made a movement while he took a breath. "He had none. He job was to finish school."_

 _Shacklebolt quieted the room quickly. "Did your son join you as a Death Eater, planning to take his mark later?"_

 _"No." Again Nott Sr. didn't move. He sat ridged in his chair. The rise and fall of his chest was his only movement._

 _"What was your son's role during the Battle of Hogwarts to your knowledge?" Shacklebolt's question quieted the people down all by itself._

 _At this Nott Sr. made is only movement, his eye flickered to Shacklebolt then back to whatever he had stared at. Nott Sr. scoffed. "My deplorable son, chose to fight for Potter."_

 _"Your son fought for the right side, and you call him deplorable for it?" Shacklebolt asked, but Nott Sr. didn't respond, he only shot Shacklebolt a nasty look._

 _Shacklebolt turned to the rest of the Wizengamot and cast a charm so the court could discuss without the rest of the room being able to hear what was said. They stayed like that for almost an hour while member after member stood up and spoke. Finally Shacklebolt turned around, lifted the charm and addressed the court._

 _"Nott Jr. we have only one question for you. Do you feel that any of the charges against you were fair?" The look Shacklebolt gave Theodore was like ice._

 _Theodore took a second to think. Were any of the charges fair? He hadn't thought so when he was charged, but now when he thought about, perhaps one had been. "Only the charge about my knowingly attending Death Eater activities."_

 _Shacklebolt looked surprised. "You felt that charge was a fair one?"_

 _"In a manner of speaking." Theodore could feel his father's gaze upon him, but he didn't look at him. "I did walk into each of those meetings of my own free will. It is easy enough to say I was forced or frightened of the punishment I might receive if I had refused. But when it comes right down to it, I always choose self preservation, and almost always walked in on my own."_

 _Shacklebolt smiled at Theodore. "Theodore William Nott Jr.,_ _after discussing the testimony heard today, this court as decided to drop all charges against you. Your wand will be returned to you, and you are free to go." He paused a moment. "Theodore William Nott Sr. you are found quilty of all charges and are here by remanded to Azkaban for the remainder of your life."_

 _The room erupted in chaos as the spectators and press went into a frenzy. Questions were loudly asked and many made their dislike of the out come for Nott Jr. known. The chains which had held Theodore to the chair disappeared. He looked down at them in disbelief. Was this really over?_

 _Theodore looked at his father for some sort of instruction. "Father?"_

 _"Go boy." Nott Sr. looked at his son but showed no emotion. "Get back to the Manor and make sure those damn Auror's didn't leave it in shambles. Our family's legacy is now in your hands, just as I said it would be. Don't let me down again." Then several Aurors surrounded Nott Sr. and Theodore was pushed out of the way._

 _He looked around and finally saw Mr. Wohler who stood in front of him and waited to lead him out. Theodore looked at his father one last time. He had no way of knowing it would be the last time he would ever see the man. "Good luck, Sir."_

 _Nott Sr. said nothing, just continued to sneer at the press and spectators as they called rude remarks out toward his son. Theodore was lead out of the court room by Mr. Wohler who stayed with him until his wand and personal affects were given back to him. The two shook hands and Mr. Wohler disappeared down the hall._

 _Theodore found himself in the Ministry alone. He didn't know what he should do next, or where he was suppose to go. His father was headed to Azkaban, and a Mr. Prince was in charge of the factories. Theodore felt suddenly lost. After a moment he saw a familiar face._

 _Tim walked quickly toward Theodore with a bright smile on his face. Theodore almost ran to the man he had come to think of as his dad and embraced him._

 _"Where to Theodore?" Tim put his around Theodore once they pulled apart and started to lead him to the lobby._

 _Theodore beamed at Tim. "Have you been here all along?"_

 _Tim gave him a squeeze. "Of course. I was at the entire trial. I saw everything."_

 _"Thank you." Theodore smiled at Tim. "I need to get a portkey to France. Then I need to go close up the Manor. You're coming with me right?"_

 _"I am staying as long as you want me too. Tom is already back in Tennessee." Tim let go of Theodore's shoulders._

 _"How is he?" Theodore asked as they entered the lift for the third floor._

 _Tim's smile softened. "They were able to save his leg. But it will never be the same. His days riding horses may be over."_

 _Theodore was quiet for a moment, unsure how to respond. After the lift doors opened he grabbed Tim's arm to stop him from getting out just yet. "Thank you, for being here, dad."_

 _Tim pulled Theodore into another hug. "I wouldn't have been anywhere else son."_

 _The next day Theodore sat on his bed in his childhood home and stared at the portkey. He would be headed to France at six p.m. the next day, after Draco's trial. Tim was down stairs in the kitchen making dinner. He had offered to go to France with Theodore, but finding Daphne was something Theodore wanted to do alone. Theodore glanced at the Daily Prophet, the article on the front page told the story of his and his father's trial. He hated how the reporter had said Wohler was only out to make a name for himself and had let the Wizarding World down, by not having made sure Jr. and Sr. Nott shared a cell. Theodore knew this was the beginning of many trials he would face in years to come. He looked at the picture of Daphne, back in it's silver frame and smiled. He hoped he would at least get to face them with her by his side._


	32. Once A Cheater

**A/N Warning this chapter contains suggestive sexual assault.**

 **Thank you to all my new followers and the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I tried to get this posted sooner, but as you all know, sometimes life has other plans. The next chapter should come faster. Thank you for your support and patience.**

Chapter 32: Once A Cheater

Daphne kept looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to take the silk dress off, throw it across the room and crawl in bed. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself, tonight was about Astoria, not her. Hopefully Marcus would lose interest in her early in the night allowing her to disappear into the back ground. He had insisted she go with him on last road trip with his Quidditch Team. For the last six days Daphne had spent every night in a hotel room across from Marcus's room. Shd had spent every day pretending she just loved watching him play Quidditch while wearing an ugly bright orange jersey with his name and number on the back.

She had mind to ask why they couldn't just share a room, they were to be married after all. But after she was inside her room sitting on the bed, she realized she was grateful he didn't want to share a room with her. She truly didn't care why. Not sharing a room, meant she didn't have to 'keep company' with him. It gave her time alone, along with peace and quiet in the evenings to do as she pleased. She always sat on the bed with a book she intended to read, but always ended up laying there wondering how Theo was and missing him terribly.

Daphne picked up the strand of pearls Theo had given her for Christmas all those years ago ready to put them on. Holding the pearls up to her neck though, she wasn't sure they really looked good with the dress she had on. Her dress was form fitting from her breasts all the way to floor and was a solid black. She had a shear royal purple overlay that was only fitted around the bust, but then flared out giving the dress the illusion of fading from solid black to royal purple by the time it hit the floor. Knowing Marcus hated purple, she smiled, his dislike of purple was preciously why she had chosen that color. Her dress had no 'bling' as she called. Just a plain dress, no sparkle, no glitz.

Astoria wanted her to wear something brighter, more uplifting in color. But the pastel pink dress Astoria had picked out for her, didn't match her mood. Daphne had explained her dress choice by telling her sister she didn't want to over shadow her tonight. Daphne had insisted the focus needed to be on Astoria and Draco, the plainer she and Marcus dressed, the better it would be.

She pushed a curl that had fallen out of her intricate up due out of her face and looked at the pearls again. No, they just didn't work with this dress. Daphne sighed and laid them on the table in front of her. She could go with out a necklace she supposed and bit her lip while thinking. Suddenly she decided since she was already going to upset Marcus as soon as he saw her dress, she might as well go all the way. She walked over to the stand in her closet where her jewelry box sat, opened the top drawer and pulled out the silver heart shaped locket Theo had given her third year. The chain was a little short, but that could fixed. She switched the locket to a longer chain, and put it on. Daphne walked out of the closet and stood again in front of the mirror to look at the necklace. The silver looked perfect with her dress and gave her just the right about of sparkle.

She opened the locket up and laughed lightly at the small picture of a fifteen year old Theo inside it. She smiled thinking to herself she would have to update the picture when she got a chance.

"That is a little inappropriate, don't you think?" Marcus stood in her door way swinging his tie in his hand from side to side while he looked Daphne up and down.

Daphne dropped the locked, letting it fall just above her cleavage. "No more then our engagement is." Daphne said softly as she turned to face him. She did an impeccable job playing the part of loving fiancé when they were in public or with family, but when they were alone, it was just too easy to be snarky with him.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "You know I hate purple."

"Good thing tonight isn't about you, than." Daphne walked gracefully over to Marcus silently berating herself again for the snarky comment and took the tie from him.

He planted his feet and stood straight while she put the tie around his neck and tied it for him. "You know Daphne, our situation can be as pleasant or as awful as you make it. Treat me good and I will treat you good. Continue to have an attitude all the time and I will act accordingly."

Daphne finished his tie and took a deep breath. "Of course. I apologize for forgetting myself. I will wear something you like for our engagement party. I promise." She lifted up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

He gently cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her face so her eyes meet his. "We used to have something special going, until you allowed Nott to muddy things up. I think we can have that again, as long as you remember your place." The look on his face softened and his smile seemed warmer. "You do look lovely, even if I don't like the color."

Daphne gave him a shy smile and pulled slowly away from his grip. "Thank you." She turned and started to take off the locket.

Marcus reached out and took her hand in his. "Leave it, I will overlook your insult this one time."

Daphne's hands shook a little. She hadn't really been trying to 'insult' Marcus by wearing the locket, or had she? If she had, it had been subconsciously. She chewed on the inside of her cheek while thinking. She had known the locket would upset Marcus, perhaps she had intended to insult him. She would have to get better at playing this game, if she wanted to avoid upsetting him in the future. Marcus offered his arm to her and gave her a smile that made her shiver. Daphne didn't know how much about his father's blackmail of her father Marcus knew, if he knew the real reasons she had agreed to marry him at all. They hadn't spoken about it. His comments like, 'our situation', however made her believe he at least was aware of part of the reason.

She took his arm and allowed him to escort her to the grand stair case of Greengrass Estates. The engagement party, as was tradition, was held in the home of the Bride. Her father surprised Daphne and had given Marcus, his brother Andrew and their parents guest rooms for the event. Traditionally, only Draco and his parents would be given such an honor. Daphne assumed her father simply wanted Marcus close to her and put it out of her mind. They stood at the top of the stairs and waited for the signal from the butler at the base to give the indication for them to come down and be announced.

Astoria stood back in the shadows so Daphne and Marcus wouldn't see her holding a little wooden box and a carnation in her hands. She waited until she heard the butler make his announcement.

"Mr. Marcus Flint and Lady Daphne Greengrass." The butlers voice carried so everyone in the ballroom could hear.

Astoria smile, knowing the cost was clear. She went into Daphne's room and placed the little wooden box on the pillow of her bed. She placed the white carnation beside it and took a deep breath. Daphne wouldn't miss it and the carnation would let her know the moment she saw it, who it was from.

Draco was waiting for her when she came out of Daphne's room. "Did you get the box in there?"

"Sure did, right where she won't miss it." Astoria smiled and placed her hands on Draco's chest.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Shall we go down?"

"I'm ready if you are Malfoy." Astoria playfully teased.

He gave her is signature smirk. "I was born ready, Greengrass."

They both laughed while she took his arm and he lead her to the stair case. When the butler saw them he signalled for the music to change and then announced the couple of honor for the night.

"Presenting, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy and his bride to be, Lady Astoria Leah Greengrass."

xXXx

Theo tried to tie his purple tie, while feeling sick to his stomach. Waiting for tonight for the last two weeks was one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do. But now that it was time for him and Anna to head to Greengrass Estates for Astoria and Draco's engagement party, he was scared out of his mind.

So many things were unknown about tonight. So many things he had to do and he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it through.

He ticked off a list in his mind:

Show off Anna, easy;

Dance with Daphne and not make a fool of my self, difficult;

Allow Anna to be assaulted by Flint, terrifying;

Get Daphne alone to try and change her mind one last time, extremely complicated;

Try and talk to Lord Greengrass again, almost impossible.

Theo's hand wouldn't stop shaking, making tying the tie laborious at best. His hand had shook all day. The closer six o'clock got, the harder it shook. Now he stood looking in the mirror in his bedroom holding his right hand with his left cursing the fact he couldn't get the shaking under control. It would be so much easier to just go to the party in clothes he felt comfortable in, grab Daphne and apparate them some where else. Somewhere her father wouldn't think to look. Daphne would only be happy for a short while though, before missing her sister and the quilt of running away consumed her. Theo knew that. Running away wasn't the answer, even if it sounded good. He heard soft footsteps stop behind him and turned around.

Anna smiled at him. "Would you like me to help you with your tie?"

Theo nodded yes and leaned down slightly so she could reach it better. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "You look nice in that dress Anna. I don't think I have ever seen you dress up like this before."

She blushed. "Well, fancy dresses and balls are not really my thing, you know that." She patted the tie once it was finished. "I sure do like that color on you. Purple suits you."

Theo smiled sheepishly. "Astoria said Daphne's dress was black with an overlay this shade of purple. So black suit, purple shirt and tie." His expression changed to a somber one. "She may not be on my arm and she may never be mine again, but I will always be hers."

Anna pulled Theo into her arms and held him as close to her as she could, hoping to stop the tears before they started. Theo didn't need to be showing up at the ball with red, puffy eyes.

After a moment she pulled away and pushed his hair back. "I think you look handsome, cowboy." Not knowing what else to say, she hoped to change the subject and twirled around making the skirt of her red dress dance around. Her dress was sequined and fell just above her knees with a sweetheart neckline. Anna was wearing a snitch pendant on a golden chain. The snitch was a ruby with golden wings. "I love this dress Astoria got me. That girl has taste."

Theo reached out and picked up the pendant. "What is this?"

Anna smiled slyly taking it from him and looking at. "Adrian sent it over."

"He did, did he?" Theo shook his head and laughed at his friend. "Another conquest of yours, or does this one have a chance at seeing your stables one day?"

Anna smirked, "Well, he can ride, that's for sure." She crossed her arms and made a face like she was thinking. "Probably just another conquest, you know how naughty I am."

Theo playfully smacked her arm. "Have you no shame? I think he really likes you."

"Oh please, they all really like me Theo. He will get over it, just as soon as I am gone and he moves on to the next girl." Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Anna!" Theo crossed his arms.

"What?" She took Theo's arm and pulled him out of the bedroom. "I needed a distraction the last two weeks. A way to relax."

"Oh and Pucey is relaxing?" Theo smirked as they walked down the hall headed to his study so they could apparate to Greengrass Estates.

Anna gave Theo a sweet smile. "Yes. He can be very relaxing."

Anna laughed when Theo scrunched up his nose. "This conversation is just too weird. I mean we used to 'relax' each other."

"Yes, but that was a different time." Anna picked up her little beaded bag up off of Theo's desk once they entered his study.

Theo buttoned up his suit jacket and made sure he had the invitation in his pocket before taking her hands in his. "Just remember Pucey is one of my mates."

"Yes, yes." Anna gave Theo's hand a squeeze, "He will still be one of your mates, even after I am done with him."

They both laughed a little, although for different reasons. Holding hands, Theo carefully apparated them to the party. They landed softly in front of the large red brick Estate house and Theo looked around slowly. His eyes landed on the large white iron gate off in the distance. Memories of the last time he stood out side the house flooded him for a moment. He remembered the house looking much happier then. He remembered Daphne waving out of her bedroom window, when he and his father would be coming over for a picnic or ball. Theo tried to swallow the sudden onset of emotions the memories brought on.

Anna notice how tense he was and pulled him back around so he was no longer looking at the gate, but rather at their destination. She knew there were things about his past Theo hadn't shared with her. She liked to think she knew him so well, but the truth was no matter how much Theo told her about his past, there were things she knew he left out. Every now and then, during a conversation he would tell her a new little tidbit, something he had kept to himself. As they walked up the front steps of the Estate Anna started to noticed things from Theo's stories. The good stories about birthday parties and balls, holding Daphne's hand, learning to dance and picnics that were held here.

Anna always acted so sure of herself. She wanted Theo and his friends to believe her plan would work. Now being faced with putting that plan in action, the reality of what failure meant for Theo hit her hard and she was scared Theo would feel her own hand shake through the shaking of his. Anna took a deep breath telling herself, 'Time to put on your big-girl panties Blackwell'. By the time the two of them had found the line of other party guests waiting to be announced, her nerves were under control.

The party was already underway when they arrived. People were laughing and dancing. Anna watched Theo closely as his eyes darted around the room, in search of Daphne no doubt. Anna hadn't had the chance to meet Daphne yet and was herself egger to meet the woman who had stolen the heart of one of her best friends so long ago. Theo stopped his search and his breathing quickened. Anna looked in the direction he was staring and saw a beautiful blond woman on the arm of a man with dark hair and a smug smile planted on his face. Anna recognized Daphne from her pictures and decided she disliked Marcus already.

Daphne looked robotic almost in Anna's opinion. She barely smiled unless someone spoke to her. She didn't look around the room, or talk to the man who's arm she was on. Instead she stood stoically and smiled politely when people passed by. Daphne followed Marcus gracefully, matching his steps and movements. When Anna looked up at Theo, she realized he hadn't taken his eyes off Daphne.

The butler asked for their names, but Theo didn't respond to the man. Anna smiled and tried to get his attention. "Theo darlin'."

But Theo stood still as a Muggle photograph. Anna noticed his hands were tightly clinched in fists. She smiled at the butler, then pulled her hand away from Theo's arm. She put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to turn away from the crowd so he could no longer see Daphne. "Theodore, look at me." Anna put one hand on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. "Focus on me Theo and breath."

Theo took several deep breaths. "I don't think I can do this Anna."

"Yes you can." Anna took the invitation out of Theo's pocket and handed it to the butler, not taking her eyes off Theo.

The butler read the names on the parchment and raised his eye brows, before clearing his throat. Then in the same loud booming voice, he had been speaking in, he announced them. "Lord Theodore Nott and Miss Anna Blackwell."

Daphne had been politely saying hello to Marcus's younger brother Andrew, when she heard the announcement. She couldn't help turning her attention quickly to the entrance of the ball room. Her heart pounded as she strained to look past all the people who stood between her and the entrance. Finally seeing Theo, her breath caught and her hand instinctively went up to the locket around her neck. Andrew smirked knowingly at his brother and lead his wife away, feeling a little sorry for the woman who was being 'forced' in his opinion to marry his brut of a brother, not knowing how correct his opinion was.

Theo looked up and his eyes locked with Daphne's. He tried to give her a warm smile, but Daphne could tell how sad he was. It made her heart ache while it pounded even faster. She wanted to pull away from Marcus and run to Theo. To jump into his arms and wrap her self around him. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to catch her and whisk her off where ever she wanted to go. But that was out of the question. She returned his smile and hoped she looked as happy to see him as she really was. Marcus looked down at Daphne and sneered at her display before pulling her off deeper into the crowd, out of Theo's line of sight.

After a while, all the party quests had arrived. Draco and Astoria made their way around the room to greet as many of them as they could before Lord Greengrass lead Astoria out on the dance floor to make the official announcement of giving his daughters hand to Malfoy.

"Esteemed guests, thank you all so much for coming tonight. It is my singular pleasure to announce that Lord Malfoy's son Draco has asked for my youngest daughters hand." Dalton looked down at Astoria and gently stroked her cheek. "I am pleased to say that I have given Young Lord Malfoy my blessing and that Astoria has said yes."

Draco walked to the middle of the dance floor and gave a courtly bow to Lord Greengrass as was Noble Pure-Blood tradition. Lord Greengrass gave Astoria a loving kiss on the cheek and then placed her hand in Draco's. Applause filled the room, as soon as Greengrass was off the dance floor, the music began. Just like they would on their wedding night, Draco and Astoria waltzed in front of their guests.

Theo tried to keep his hand from shaking as the song played. He and all his friends found each other and gathered on the far side of the dance floor. This was it, the first part of the plan was already in motion. Anna had been nothing but charming to everyone she met. Theo had made sure to walk her past as many photographers and reporters as he could pick out. People had to see Anna and think she was a sweet unsuspecting American so they would believe her story when she accused Marcus Flint of assault later.

Blaise nudged Theo with his shoulder. "How are you holding up mate?"

"Not very good." Theo grimaced when he looked at Blaise. "Anna as been my rock so far. I fear when I dance with Daphne, I will fall apart."

The song ended and new one began. Theo watched as Marcus lead Daphne onto the dance floor. He told himself not stare. There were other people to look at, Lord and Lady Greengrass where on the dance floor now along with Lord and Lady Malfoy. He should be admiring the ladies dresses, and how gracefully the older men lead their wives through the dance steps. Andrew Flint and his wife were out there also dancing now. Theo should be telling Anna how nice Andrew's wife looked and apologizing for not remembering her name, promising to get a proper introduction later. But all he could see was Daphne. All Theo could see was how Daphne's hair shined under the lights of the ball room and locket that glistened around her neck. All he could think about was how it should him out there with her now, not Flint.

Feeling him tense beside her, Anna gave Theo's hand a squeeze. "You're doing fine Darlin'. Just hold onto me, for a little while longer."

Theo nodded, but continued to watch Daphne. Each time Marcus turned her around so she was facing Theo, her cheeks would flush just slightly. Even though she didn't look at him, Theo knew she was aware his eyes were on her. The song ended and the two older couples left the dance floor. Andrew and his wife remained, while Marcus and Draco changed partners. Astoria took Marcus's hand and gave him a sweet smile. It was all she could do not to giggle, knowing what might be instore for the older Flint heir later on. The dance floor filled with dance partners. Theo made sure to dance near enough to Daphne, so he could see her, but not so close that it looked as if he was trying to hard to be near her.

Draco lifted Daphne's chin with his finger to make her look at him. "Theo is not trying to embarrass you Daph."

Daphne let out a soft chuckle. "I know that Draco. I can almost feel his gaze though." She looked down, then back up at Draco. "Makes it hard to concentrate."

"You look stunning. I am sure he is just mesmerized. I would be, if I was him." Draco rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"My sister is very lucky. You have grown into quite the man Draco Malfoy. Nothing like 'the great prat' from Hogwarts." Daphne smiled at Draco's expression.

He gave her a surprised look. "Me, 'the great prat' huh? I seem to remember many conversations where we bestowed that title on Potter."

"No, you and Pansy decided it was Potter. Theo and I always said it was you." Daphne smiled, and chanced a quick look over at Theo. "Draco, who is the pretty brunette with Theo?"

Draco laughed lightly. "Are you jealous?"

"No." Daphne blushed. "Well, maybe just a little. Who is she?"

"Anna. Theo's friend from Texas." Draco held Daphne's hand a little tighter.

Daphne relaxed slightly hearing the name. "He told me about Anna. Are they back together?"

"No." Draco bent his knees just a bit, to look her in the eye. "Blaise thought it would look better for your reputation, if it looked like Theo had moved on. That way the press could paint him as the scandalous jerk and not you as 'loose'." Draco gave her a reassuring smile. "Theo wanted to bring someone he could trust. Some who understood, it wasn't a real date. To be honest, I think Anna fancies Pucey."

"Oh my." Daphne smiled. "Well she has good taste, if bulging muscles and long hair are your thing."

"Daph, Theo is still one hundred percent in love with you. Never doubt that." Draco took a deep breath. "I am going to be your brother, can you tell me why you're doing this?"

Daphne's ears suddenly went red. "Doing what? We are dancing."

"You know what. But, if you're going to make me say it, fine. Why are you marring Flint?" Draco's expression turned stern.

"Not tonight, Draco. Please. I will tell you, one day. Just not tonight." Daphne couldn't look him in the eye, while the song came to an end.

The music slowed and Daphne looked up to see Blaise standing there. "May I have the next dance Lady Greengrass?" Daphne smile politely and took Blaise's hand. Blaise turned her quickly around so she couldn't see as the partners changed on the floor. Draco glided over to Tracey and took her hand, while Astoria pulled Marcus over to Anna and Theo.

"Theo, you look dashing as always. Who is your date?" Astoria held Marcus's arm and smiled proudly up at him, making sure not to look at Anna so she didn't give away the fact they had already met.

Theo cleared his throat. What he really wanted to do, was punch Flint square in the nose, hopefully breaking it again. Instead he gave Astoria as gracious smile. "This is Miss Anna Blackwell. She is here on business from Dallas Texas and agreed to accompany me tonight." Theo turned slightly to Anna. "Anna, this is Lady Astoria Greengrass. The party tonight is for her."

Anna shook Astoria's hand with all the enthusiasm one would stereotypically expect from a gal from Texas. "It's a pleasure to meet you Astoria. Who is this tall drink of water on your arm? He doesn't look like the same," She paused and looked at Theo. "'bloke' is it?" Theo nodded yes. "that you were dancing with earlier."

Astoria beamed (as best she could), "This is my future brother-in-law Marcus Flint. He is a professional Quidditch player, can you believe it?"

Anna allowed her eyes to light up and looked Marcus up and down, then bit her bottom lip. Marcus noticed Anna check him out and returned the gesture. His eyes landing on the ruby snitch hanging just above her ample cleavage.

Marcus licked his lips before gesturing to Anna's necklace. "I see you like Quidditch."

"Oh I do! The well toned men, flying and chasing around on brooms. The danger and thrill of watching the seeker. Only sex can compare!" Anna spoke brightly, but kept her voice down so only, Marcus, Astoria and Theo could hear her.

Marcus felt himself slightly harden while looking at the well endowed brunette whose breasts bounced from the excitement while she spoke of Quidditch. He bowed slightly and held out his hand. "Miss Blackwell, may I have this dance?"

"Theodore, you wouldn't mind if Mr. Flint had the next dance would you?" Anna smiled up at Theo.

Theo smirked at Marcus, "Certainly he may Anna, I am not your keeper."

Marcus lead Anna out on the dance floor leaving Astoria with Theo. Marcus spun Anna around before pulling her close to him. Closer then was necessary for the dance, but Anna allowed it.

"You're a good dancer Mr. Flint." Anna said, putting on a shy smile.

"You may call me Marcus. No need to stand on ceremony with me." Marcus pulled her hips a little tighter against him.

Anna giggled. "If you insist Marcus, but then you must call me Anna."

Marcus let go of Anna's waist and lead her through the turn in the dance and then pulled her back against him. "What kind of business do you have with Nott?"

"Medical supplies. The Magical Hospital in Dallas is looking for a new supplier. I came to see if he would be interested in expanding to the states." Anna played with the hair on the back of Marcus's neck.

Marcus pulled his gaze away from Anna's breasts long enough to lift her in time with the music and set her back down. "Has he been a good host?"

"Far to polite for my taste. Seems lost in his own little world." Anna made sure to look over at Theo and Astoria while they danced and give Theo a disappointed look.

Marcus tightened his grip on Anna's waist. "To polite? What exactly do you mean?"

Anna took a deep breath so her breasts would lift a little. "Oh, you know. I have only been able to get him to 'go for a ride' a couple of times. He was rather boring." Anna sighed. "Perhaps British men just can't handle a Texas gal. Suppose I should stick to cowboys. They know how to 'ride'."

Anna felt Marcus's hand dip a little lower on her back then it should in front of so many people. He pushed on her lower back so her hips were even closer to him still. She could feel him through their clothing.

"I don't think you have had a good sampling of British men. I would hate for you to go back to Texas thinking we were all inadequate, like Nott." Marcus murmured in her ear.

"What are you suggesting?" Anna toyed with Marcus's collar after glancing over his shoulder to make sure Blaise was keeping Daphne turned in the other direction so she didn't see the interaction between them.

Marcus looked down at the ruby hanging above Anna's breasts. "How about I take you somewhere a little more private and show you?"

'All to easy', Anna thought as she smiled up at Marcus. "You mean now? Right here? Well I do like a little danger, but I am technically Lord Nott's date. Won't he get angry when he notices I am gone?"

Marcus laughed, "He won't even notice you're missing. Too busy still swooning for my fiancé."

"Well, then lead the way. Perhaps a little naughty, might be fun." Anna smiled sweetly at Marcus.

Marcus pulled away from Anna and offered her his arm. Anna forced a blush and took his arm. As Marcus lead her through the crowd she turned and gave Draco a little smile and raised her eyebrows. Draco leaned down and kissed Tracey on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Show time."

Tracey curtsied to Draco, then gracefully walked to where Daphne and Blaise were dancing.

Draco followed behind Marcus, back far enough so Marcus didn't notice he and Anna were being followed, but close enough to not lose them in the crowd. Once Marcus had Anna in a small parlor just off the ball room, which Astoria had made sure was left unlocked, he sent Pucey a text to let him know where Anna and Marcus were. Pucey was there just outside with Draco in no time

"I hate this plan Malfoy. Anna is honestly in danger." Adrian had his hands in his pockets and was pacing. "Where the bloody hell is Zabini?"

"Keep your voice down Pucey." Draco took up his place at the end of the hall to keep a look out. "Tracey went over to him as soon as I walked away I am sure he will be here in a moment."

No more did Draco say the words and Blaise turned the corner. "Sorry mates, I couldn't just run off. Daphne would know something was up if I had." He paused a moment pulling his camera out. "I don't know what would be worse to watch Daphne and Theo on the dance floor right now, or what I suspect is going on in that room." Blaise went over to the door and peeked in. "Damn, Flint didn't waste any time."

"What?" Adrian ran over to the door, but Blaise stopped him. "Hey, you can't just bust through the door yet. I need pictures. Plus they are only kissing at the moment."

Adrian groaned, causing Draco to look back at him. "What's your problem Pucey, you're acting like Anna is yours?"

"Just keep a look out Malfoy." Adrian shot back at Draco.

Blaise shook his head and lifted the camera up. All three men got quiet, the only sound in the hall was the clicking of Blaise's camera.

Adrian couldn't stand the silence though, "What kind of camera is that Zabini?" He asked Blaise looking curiously at the camera Blaise held.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, "A Muggle one. Ours are bulky and loud. This one is light, portable and takes remarkably clear pictures. Honestly sometimes Muggle technology makes us look like the ones who don't have magic."

Draco smiled at Blaise. "Theo really is rubbing off on you, isn't he?"

Blaise only smiled and resumed taking pictures.

Adrian starting pacing again, his agitation growing. "What's going on in there Zabini?"

"I don't think you want me to tell you Pucey." Blaise said as he snapped another picture.

"I swear to you..." Adrian made a fist and moved toward Blaise.

Blaise looked from the camera to Adrian. "Alright, alright. Flint has her laid back on the couch with her dress up, and her breast exposed. Every time he moves to pull her panties down though, Anna pulls his hand away. Flint seems to be getting a little miffed."

"Then it's time for me to go in!" Pucey tried to get past Blaise.

Blaise stood and blocked the door. "No! He hasn't hurt her yet. We promised Anna we would wait for her signal. She is fine Pucey."

Draco looked back at his mates, understanding suddenly showing on his face. He knew that look, the one Adrian was giving Blaise. "We understand how you feel Pucey."

"Oh, you do?" Adrian turned to look at Draco. "Anna has put her safety in my hands. I promised her, I would intervene."

"You promised to intervene at the right moment. That is not yet." Draco said, then looked back at the party and watched Theo stumble as he moved from Daphne to Millie as the song changed. Millie reached out and held Theo up right until he steadied himself. Greg held Daphne in a tight embrace. Draco sighed, glad he wasn't in his best mates shoes right now.

Adrian backed up against the wall and groaned again loudly. "I hate this."

Blaise raised the camera again and took another picture. "So do we. Trust me, I get how you feel. If that was Tracey, I would already be killing the man."

Draco scoffed, "If it was Astoria, I would tear Flint apart with my bare hands."

Adrian stared at the door wishing he could see through it. Astoria had enchanted the stained glass though and only a small spot where Blaise had the camera aimed could be seen through.

Adrian hated how he felt at the moment. This was why he didn't date. He hated being separated from whom ever he was with while he was off with the team. But he loved Quidditch to much to give it up. A girl here, a girl there, that worked for him. Not the way Flint did it. Adrian always made sure whom ever the girl was she knew ahead of time, it meant nothing more then what it was. Sex and companionship for the time while he was in town. No, meant no and Adrian respected that. He had always been surprised how many girls were happy with a night, a weekend or even a week as long as he was up front with them before it started.

Anna was different. She was the one who said it was only while she was in town. He had agreed instantly. But now that she was in danger he was scared. Honestly scared for her and his heart was pounding in his chest.

How could he have let this happen? Adrian rubbed his face with his hands and looked at the door again. He tried not to think about what Flint was doing in that room with the woman who had invaded his dreams with out his permission. She had taken control of his waking thoughts with out him being aware it was happening. Now, all he could think of was how badly he wanted in that room and if Zabini didn't let him in there soon, well, then he would kill Zabini too.

Just as Adrian didn't think he could take it any longer, Blaise put the camera down. "Okay Pucey." Blaise made a face showing how much he disliked what he just photographed, "Get in there, mate."

Blaise stood and tucked the camera away. He slapped Draco on the back and took off to go find the Auror they had all agreed to show the pictures to, one who they all knew had a strong dislike of all Slytherin Pure-Bloods, Ron Weasley.

Adrian kicked the door in, not bothering with magic. When he entered the room Anna was on the couch, her lip was bleeding and her cheek was swollen from the back handed smack she just received from Marcus.

xXXx

The song Blaise and Daphne were danced to came to an end and Blaise noticed Tracey coming toward them telling him Anna had been successful. He looked over to Theo and Astoria and gave Theo a curt nod. That was the signal, Astoria curtsied to Theo and walked to the end of the dance floor to wait for Tracey to join her. Theo made his way over to Daphne and Blaise, his hand shaking harder the closer to Daphne he got.

Blaise lifted Daphne's hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "It was great to see you again Daphne. You are missed by all of us."

Daphne gave Blaise of soft smile. "I miss seeing the group as well. Thank you for the dance Blaise."

Blaise held Daphne's hand lightly and turned her around so she was facing Theo. She seemed a little unsteady causing Blaise to put his hand on the small of her back to steady her. Theo put his right hand behind his back and offered Daphne his left. He took a shaky deep breath, hoping how scared he was didn't show. "Lady Greengrass, may I have this dance?"

Daphne almost forgot how to speak looking up at Theo. Blaise placed her hand in Theo's, then lead Tracey off the dance floor. After kissing Tracey, Blaise took off to join Adrian and Draco. Astoria and Tracey stood on the side of the dance floor and the two of them watched closely as Daphne and Theo did their best not to fall apart.

Theo took Daphne's hand lightly in his left and guided his right hand around her waist. He wanted to pull her as tightly to him as he could, but already hearing the whispers behind them and seeing the flashing of the cameras being held by reporters ready to spin the dance into the latest scandal, he made sure to keep distance between them.

Daphne could feel his hand shake uncontrollably on her back and as hard as she tried to stop it, a tear still fell from her eye. She quickly patted it away and smiled warmly at Theo, then whispered quietly. "Don't worry, I'll lead."

Theo nodded, then closed his eyes and tried to will himself to keep it together. Slowly he opened his and looked down at her. "You look amazing Daph. As always."

Daphne took her hand off his shoulder and patted his tie like she was straightening it. "You really shouldn't have worn this color tonight. Someone may think you were trying to make a statement."

"Maybe I am." He held her hand a little tighter. Theo spoke as quietly as he could, knowing someone might be trying to listen.

"If the statement is that you look good in purple, then you accomplished your mission." Daphne tried to smile up at him, but couldn't meet his eyes.

Theo stumbled missing the turn in the dance, but managed to side step so he didn't land on Daphne's foot. "Sorry about that. My mind isn't really on the dance." His eyes landed on the locket she was wearing.

She looked down at it and blushed touching the locket lightly before returning her hand to his shoulder. "Tonight was the last chance I would ever get to wear it."

"It doesn't have to be Baby." Theo whispered then bit his lip to stop from saying more.

Daphne glance to the left then looked back up at Theo. "Theo, my father is watching us."

"I know that. I don't care, you belong with me." Theo's hand stopped shaking slightly and he tightened his grip on Daphne's back, pulling the material of her dress into his grasp a little. "I am still yours, you only have to say you still want me."

Daphne lowered her gaze from his eyes to his tie. "I am engaged to someone else now."

"Yes, I am aware. Just exactly where is your adoring fiancé?" Theo didn't need to look to know Marcus was nowhere to be found.

Daphne looked around the dance floor. She saw couple after couple dancing, but Marcus, was nowhere to be seen. "He was just right here."

Theo didn't want to sound snarky, but he couldn't help it. "Yes, can't bare to have you out of his sight can he?"

Daphne tensed a little. She really didn't care that Marcus was not standing there brooding on the side lines while she danced with Theo, but she couldn't help wonder just where he was and who he was with. "That is hardly the point Theo."

"Isn't it?" Theo let go of Daphne's hand suddenly not caring who saw them and lifted her chin so she was looking at him and pulled her a little closer to him. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I am right here Baby, always have been, always will be."

"Theo." She took his hand off her cheek and held it again, to finish the dance. "Please don't do this. My father is right over there."

Theo took a deep breath. "Do what Baby, be truthful? Flint doesn't love you, but I do."

Daphne opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. She looked away, off in the distance for a moment, before speaking again. When she did she didn't look at him. "You mustn't say things like that any longer Theodore."

"Why? I feel them, so do you. I am still yours Daph and your mine." Theo pulled her a little closer still, so she could feel his warmth. "Look at me Daphne, look me in the eye."

Daphne reluctantly looked up at Theo and shivered slightly when their eyes meet. She wanted to get lost in those dark eyes. His eyes always had a way of melting her. Daphne whispered, "Oh, Theo."

He smiled at her, showing off the wrinkles by the side of his eyes, that she loved so much. "Now Baby, tell me you don't love me, that you don't want me as much as I want you."

Daphne stammered, "Theo...I...this can't...I..I can't love you."

The music ended and Daphne found herself standing still with tears threatening to fall. She had to stop herself from crushing her face in Theo's chest and telling him how much she still loved him. Theo had a tear streaming down his face when he looked up to see Greg standing there. Greg gave Theo an apologetic look and held Daphne close to him after Theo turned her around giving her to his friend. Theo looked over to see Millie and stumbled when he took a step in her direction. She quickly grabbed ahold of him and held him upright.

Theo closed his eyes. Greg held Daphne tightly while the song played. Once the song ended, Daphne pulled her self from Greg and walked as quickly as she could from the dance floor. Theo went to follow her, but Millie held him back. "Let her go for now Theo."

Theo looked at Millie, his eyes filled with panic, "But Millie, she needs me."

"No, Theo. She needs you to give her a little space at the moment. Why don't you escort me back to our table. I am feeling a little run down." Millie looped her arm with Theo's.

He watched Astoria and Tracey follow Daphne from the room and reluctantly lead Millie over to Greg and went with them to a table to sit down. He couldn't sit still for long though. He kept fidgeting and looking around the room. Theo couldn't focus on anything at the moment. He kept thinking about Daphne off somewhere crying because of him. He wanted to hold her, but his better judgment kept him at the table for the moment. Theo tried to think about something else, then remembered that Anna was off with Marcus. Thoughts of what might be happening to Anna became to much and Theo stood up to leave.

"Where are you going mate?" Greg asked, reaching out and catching Theo's wrist.

Theo looked down at Greg, his eyes dark with anger. "I need to find Anna."

"No, you need to stay away from that. Remember, people have to see you, so they can't blame you, if she is successful in her plan." Greg stood up and grabbed Theo's shoulders. "She is fine. Draco, Blaise and Pucey are with her. They can handle Flint." Greg could see the despair in Theo's face. "Go for a walk Theo, get some air."

Theo nodded his agreement to Greg, stuffed his hands in his pockets and went out to the courtyard. It wasn't empty like he had been hoping. Wanting to be alone, Theo decided to go around to the side, where the large oak tree was. The tree he and Daphne would escape to when they were younger. They would sit and play card games as kids, hold hands when they got older and kiss as teens. When he got there though, he found someone else had the same idea, trying to get some air as well. Daphne stood alone in the moonlight looking up at the stars.

 **A/N I didn't really plan on developing the relationship between Adrian and Anna, but I had fun playing with Adrian's character a little. Let me know in the reviews if you would like to see more with them, or not. The story really can develop either way, it would just be the difference between one more chapter or not.**


	33. Time To Stop Fighting

**A/N This chapter contains sexual assault.**

 **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favs. You guys spoke, so you will get more Anna and Adrian. There is a little of them in this chapter, but there will be more in a later chapter!**

 **I hope to get another chapter out this month. Every time I think life will slow down and give me more time, it doesn't...;)**

Chapter 33: Time To Stop Fighting

Dalton Greengrass thought the night had started well. The party guests had all arrived and both his daughters looked brilliant. Dalton couldn't help the smile he wore, beaming with pride for Astoria as Draco and she danced. He was happy he was able to give one of his daughters the man she wanted. Draco really had proven himself to be worthy of Astoria. Greengrass chuckled softly to himself remembering the mess the Malfoy heir was, just shy of two years ago when Astoria announced her intentions to date Draco. Dalton had put his foot down, at least he had tried, insisting Malfoy was not an acceptable match for her. After all Draco was still an out-cast in many places as people within the Wizarding World were still recovering from the brutal war. Greengrass had finally decided to at least get to know the Malfoy heir once Astoria had moved in with Draco, despite him telling her under no circumstances was she to do so.

Now a little over a year later Dalton stood on the side of the dance floor and watched as Draco twirled Astoria around, the two of them unable to take their eyes off each other. His wife was always saying to him, 'You can see how much he loves her.', which always made Dalton cringe, but the truth was, you could see it. You could see it in the way Draco looked at her, the way he held her hand, the way he smiled when she said his name and the interest he always showed in everything she had to say.

To say Dalton Greengrass was happy for his youngest daughter, was an understatement. The only thing that would make him happier for her would be the news from the doctors in a few days being good. The first set of tests performed to see if the Muggle treatment would work for Astoria had been almost too impressive. The doctors were now doing a second round of tests. Dalton felt slightly bad about not telling his daughter the truth, but he didn't want her hopes up for no reason. The result was he had his hopes up for her. If the second round went as well as the first, he would have very good news to give Astoria. Dalton's smile got bigger as he watched Draco give Astoria a tender kiss before changing partners. Dalton knew Draco would be over the moon to find out he and Astoria could have a baby.

Dalton's mood changed slightly as he watched Draco take Daphne's hand and Astoria move to dance with Marcus. He knew he couldn't make both daughters happy by giving them both the men they wanted. Dalton closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that Fay and Poppy would be successful tonight, finding something, anything he could use against Christopher Flint. If the young reporter and Malfoy's elf came back empty handed, he knew Daphne would be doomed to marry the eldest Flint heir, when her heart remained with Nott. Dalton had considered just saying to hell with it and calling Flint's bluff, by giving Theodore Daphne's hand. But Flint knew to much to be bluffing, leaving him no choice but to leave Daphne in the impossible position she was in.

Greengrass looked around the dance floor and finally found Theodore dancing with a pretty brunette. Nott wasn't paying any attention to the pretty girl in his arms, his eyes were glued on Daphne. Dalton had gotten to know Nott well over the years, and could tell Theo was trying desperately to hide his emotions, but the pain was there, written all over his face and it gave Dalton a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Daphne only glanced in Theo's direction once in a while and never for very long, trying to be proper. But the longing to be with Theo was there, Dalton could see it. Yes, Fay needed to succeed tonight.

Dalton watched intently has the song ended and the parners changed again. He let out a sigh of relief when Zabini asked Daphne to dance. Deep down he really would be fine if Daphne danced with Theodore, however he knew how difficult for Daphne it would be. Dalton watched as Astoria took Marcus over to Theodore and his pretty friend for introductions. He defiantly didn't like how interested in Nott's date Marcus seemed to be. Dalton wondered if he should intervene and remind Marcus who he should be looking at like that. Just as he began walking across the dance floor though, Marcus had the pretty brunette in his arms on the dance floor leaving Theodore with Astoria. Dalton became distracted from his mission to remind Marcus of his loyalties because of his new interest in Nott dancing with his youngest daughter.

Dalton moved closer making sure to stay off the dance floor, but he couldn't hear what Astoria and Theo were talking about. He assumed it had to be about Daphne, because when the song ended Astoria left the dance floor, but Theodore went and asked Daphne to dance. Dalton noticed how badly Theodore's hand shook and the look of sympathy on Daphne's face as she took Theo's left hand and helped him steer the shaking right hand around her waist. Dalton didn't notice how all of Theo's friends except Greg left the ballroom. He didn't notice Marcus take the pretty brunette off the dance floor and disappear with her. Dalton didn't notice Astoria and Daphne's friend Tracey standing on the edge of the dance floor watching her and Theo dancing. All Dalton was focused on was Daphne and Nott falling apart on the dance floor.

Veronica walked up and took her husbands hand in hers. "Dalton, don't look so ridged, it's only a dance dear."

"Are you sure?" Dalton looked down at his wife. "I admit V, they look good together."

"They always have, since they were thirteen, they have looked good together. I would say this time though, they look sad." Veronica wrapped her arms around Dalton's waist.

He put his arm around her and held her close to him. "I really shouldn't allow this to continue V, you know that."

Daphne looked over at her parents quickly, then said something to Theo causing him to brush her cheek with back of his hand. Dalton moved to go out on the dance floor, but Veronica tightened her grip on him. "Let them have this Dalton. You intervening with only cause a scene."

"Them dancing together has already caused a scene." Dalton indicated to the press scattered around taking pictures of the couple.

Veronica laid her head on Dalton's chest. "The press was bound to find something to print just from Theodore showing up." Veronica looked around the dance floor. "Where did Marcus get off to any way, and Draco for that matter?" She took a deep breath. "I hope those two aren't off having words again somewhere."

"Well V, if your young reporter is successful tonight, we won't have to worry about Draco and Marcus not getting along for much longer." He gave his wife a squeeze as he watched a tear slide down Theodore's face hoping the press didn't catch it, before Theo had a chance to wipe it away.

Veronica and Dalton watched Daphne dance with Greg and Theodore dance with whom Dalton assumed was Greg's wife. Although he had only seen the Bulstrode daughter once in the last few years. When the song ended and Daphne left the dance floor with Astoria and Tracey following close behind, Dalton couldn't help himself, and also followed. He wanted to know that his eldest daughter was alright.

xXXx

Marcus lead Anna from the ballroom, focused only on getting her alone he failed to notice Draco walking closely behind them. Astoria had given Marcus a tour of the Estate House when his brother, parents and he arrived earlier that day. He was certain she had shown him a small parlor just off the ballroom where family members could retreat in order to find quiet from the crowd and pestering press. It would be the perfect place to show Anna what she had been missing while wasting her time with Nott, as long as no other Greengrass or Malfoy family members had already put the room to use. A quick spell to lock the door would keep any one else out. Twenty minuets or so was all Marcus needed.

Anna seemed a little nervous but Marcus knew as soon as they were alone, he would be able to put any fears to rest. She was hardly innocent in his opinion, but he liked that she was a tad scared, but trusted him. She would soon be rewarded for that trust.

Marcus took a wrong turn at first, but quickly fixed his error turning them around and heading in the other direction. Draco had to duck into a small alcove behind a suit of armor to not be seen. The smirk on Anna's face told Draco however she had seen him, but luckily Marcus had not. Marcus was far to distracted by Anna's cleavage since she kept playing with the little snitch hanging there keeping him focused on it.

To Marcus's relief the little parlor was unused when they arrived. He ushered Anna in, closed the door and performed a locking spell on the door. He was far to cocky to check to make sure the spell worked, or he would have discovered a spell had already been done to the door earlier in the day making his locking spell useless.

Once alone Marcus pulled Anna into his arms and kissed her hard. Anna had no choice but to put her arms around Marcus's neck to keep from losing her balance from how forcefully he was kissing her. Immediately Anna felt badly for Daphne, knowing that if she failed tonight and Lord Greengrass could not be persuaded to dissolve the marriage contract between his daughter and the brute now kissing her, Daphne would have only treatment like this to look forward to.

Needing to catch her breath, Anna pulled away slightly, but not far enough to anger Marcus just yet. "My you are rip rearing and ready to go aren't you cowboy?"

Marcus smiled at Anna, "Just wait." He winked at her and then attacked her neck, biting and sucking his way down to her collar bone.

Anna closed her eyes and told herself to pretend she was with any one else. Shocked the first image to enter her mind was Adrian, she opened her eyes wide. 'Where had that come from?' Anna liked Pucey well enough. He was strong, good looking and an impeccable lover. She really hadn't given him much thought outside of the dancing lessons he gave her, the mission tonight and the 'fun' they had in-between. Adrian had gone out of town though seven days ago with his team. Anna had convinced herself his coming to see her the minute he got back to town, was only because the well built chaser was horny, and for no other reason. During the last six days she had allowed herself to think about him while she was alone, but that was just for personal pleasure, wasn't it? Having seen his face when she closed her eyes just now, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Anna had to bite her lip to keep from moaning Adrian's name as Marcus pulled her breast out of her dress and began sucking on her nipple.

Marcus reached down and pulled Anna's dress up roughly and pulled on her panties, breaking her out of her day dream of Adrian. Instinctively Anna pushed her dress back down suddenly remembering she didn't like the man she was with. Marcus bit her nipple a little harder and pulled her dress back up. Again Anna pushed it back down.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see what a real British man could offer you." Marcus said in a husky voice Anna was certain he thought was sexy.

She forced her self to remember what her task was and pushed the thoughts of Adrian aside. "Oh, I do cowboy. I was just hoping you would let the ride last a little longer."

Marcus got annoyed, and walked the two of them backwards until Anna fell back on the couch. "I don't know how long we have until I am missed in the ballroom love." With that he pulled her dress back up while pinning her arms above her head.

Anna suddenly felt she might be in too deep. Marcus was strong. Stronger then she had given him credit for. Oh, she had been with strong men before. Adrian, Theo and far to many others. But none had ever held her down before. This was new territory. Territory she thought she had prepared herself for, but as the panic of having her arms pinned over took her, she started to struggle wanting him to let her up.

"Please let go of me." Anna gasped as Marcus began pulling on her panties while grinding his groin against her hip.

Marcus pushed harder on her arms making sure they were pinned tightly above her. "Just let it happen. This is the excitement you have been looking for."

Anna didn't like the feeling of helplessness that was starting to consume her. When Marcus pulled her panties down she held her legs together as tightly as she could, so all he could reveal was her bum.

Marcus dug his nails into the flesh of her bum, the pain caused her to scream out. "Please stop, your hurting me!"

"Pain is pleasure love." Marcus breathed in her ear as he ground his hips against her still holding her arms over her head.

"Stop." Anna continued to try and wiggle free, but didn't have any luck. "I don't want to do this with you, please stop."

"What? You little whore!" Marcus let go of her arms and backhanded Anna hard across the face causing her cheek to begin swelling almost instantaneously.

She pulled her panties up and pushed her dress back down while getting her self in an upright position. "Don't touch me again."

Rage filled Marcus's eyes and he punched Anna in the mouth. Blood spirt from her lip and her hand flew up to cover her mouth and cheek just as the door to the parlor was kicked in. Marcus turned quickly while taking several steps away from Anna as his teammate, Adrian Pucey came in the room. The look on Adrian's face made Marcus continue backing up and raise his hands in fear.

xXXx

The thought of Malfoy Manor had always frightened Fay Dunbar. When she was younger, a new student at Hogwarts, the idea of the big Pure-Blood manor homes had been exciting, like castles princes and princesses lived in. As she got to know a few of the students who came from homes like that though, she learned most of them where lonely places, with out rooms filled with toys and didn't have wonderment around every corner. The homes were large enough that sometimes one could go entire days or longer without ever seeing another member of their family, at least that was what the Carrow twins had told her. Once she became friends with Theo, he had told her the same thing. Although, he had sought out separation from his father, wanting to be alone where as the twins craved attention from their parents, attention their parents never seemed to have time to give them.

During her later years, Malfoy Manor in particular had earned its own horror stories. She had heard many of those stories during her final year at school. No one knew how many of the stories were true and how many were grossly exaggerated, since the only person at the school who could confirm or deny any of the goings on at the Manor preferred to sit by himself and brood. Not that she would have ever approached Draco and asked, but the way he looked most of the time, told everyone it was best to leave the young Death Eater alone.

Lord Malfoy had told Fay the staff would be expecting her and he had modified the wards, so she would be able to apparate directly to the front door instead of having to wait out by the gate. Fay had been apprehensive while leaving her flat, but had ended up standing on the front porch of Malfoy Manor just like Lord Malfoy had told her she would. Well why wouldn't she? She cursed herself for a second, what did she think would happen, she would apparate here and find herself back in time standing before Voldemort. She shook the silly thoughts then froze once she took in the shear size of the place. Greengrass Estates was large sure. It had been intimidatingly large when she first arrived there two weeks ago, but Fay was certain you could fit Greengrass Estates along with half of the small village she lived in inside Malfoy Manor and still have room for a pool.

She was still standing there dazed looking up at the third floor windows when a small voice spoke to her. "Is Miss Fay ready to go?"

Fay looked down and smiled at the little house elf dressed in the same pink dress as before. "I am Poppy when ever you are."

"We should get going then Miss. Master Lucius sent Poppy a message saying the Flints are all at the party, it should be safe." Poppy took Fays hand.

In a snap the pair were standing on the front foyer of Flint Mansion. Fay held her breath waiting for a alarm or worse to happen from them having sent off one of the wards, but after a few heartbeats she relaxed. Poppy had done her part and got them in, now Fay needed to do her part and find the proof Flint claimed he had. Fay continued to hold tightly to the little elf's hand. Somehow feeling her hand in hers made Fay feel safer wondering around a Mansion she had never been in before. It wasn't nearly as large as Greengrass Estates, nor nearly as elaborately decorated. But somehow Fay thought the Mansion felt more homey. Perhaps that was because she came from a small home herself, and preferred small homes.

Fay gave herself a moment to take in the paintings on the walls. Most of the labels indicated Flint family members. Fay was almost impressed how most of them either played Quidditch or were involved in Magical Law Enforcement in some way. Explained the two current Flint heirs interest in Quidditch and the Auror department respectively. It would also explain how Christopher Flint knew just how to use what ever he had against Greengrass.

As they walked down the hall Fay finally came to a locked door. "Can you get us in this room Poppy, I think it may be Flint's office."

"Easy Miss." Poppy snapped her fingers and popped them inside the dark room.

Fay lit the tip of her wand and with a snap of Poppy's fingers the light got even brighter. Fay smiled down at the elf. "This is it, his home office. I will start at the desk, you look over by the fireplace for secret hiding places."

Poppy nodded to Fay and they got to work. Fay sat at the desk and started opening drawer after drawer pulling everything out and going through each piece of paper one at a time to make sure she didn't miss anything. After searching for nearly an hour the pair weren't having any luck, until Poppy discovered a floor board that had a squeak to it different from the others.

"Miss, perhaps there is something under this board, would you like Poppy to remove it?" Poppy lightly danced on top of the floor board in question.

Fay looked up from the bookcase she was searching. "Yes, please."

Fay walked over and kneeled down as Poppy removed the floor board. To their surprise there was a small alcove underneath it where one might hide something. Inside, Fay found a ledger. She pulled it out and sat cross legged on the floor opening it up. Fay's eye got wide when she realized what she had found. This was Corban Yaxley's bank ledger. Inside it outlined every sickle ever deposited into his fake bank account under the name Corey X. Albany. It showed the deposits from Greengrass, that Yaxley had arrogantly labeled, 'Death Eater Blackmail'.

"Poppy this is it. It shows everyone Yaxley blackmailed or got any kind of payoff from during both wars. Greengrass, Flint, Cornfoot even Parkinson a couple times!" Fay inhaled quickly, "Bloody hell, he even got paid off once by Nott Sr., it says 'to let son on the train for seventh year'." Fay looked at Poppy, "We can get Daphne out of her contract with this, and make sure Yaxley never sees the outside of Azkaban."

Fay stood up and reached for the house elf's hand. "Put the floor board back in place and then take me to Greengrass Estates. I need to contact Ernie MacMillan and make sure this can used to get Daphne out of the contract, without implicating any of the people who were blackmailed by Yaxley. They were already victims once, they don't need to be drug through a messy court battle now."

Poppy replaced the floor board and with a happy smile on her little face she took Fay to Greengrass Estates.

xXXx

"What the hell do you want Pucey?" Marcus tried to keep the fear out his voice and replace it with the normal bulling tone he used when addressing the members of his team.

Adrian sneered at Flint then looked over at Anna. "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded slowly realizing her breast was still exposed. She quickly covered herself, then managed to say, "Yes, I think so."

Turning his attention back to Flint Adrian moved toward him. "The questions is, just what the bloody hell are you doing Flint? Does your fiancé know where you are?"

"That's none of your business Pucey. We are fine, you can leave." Marcus spat through gritted teeth finally regaining his confidence.

Marcus straightened up and lowered his hands to his sides and gave Adrian his best glare waiting for his fellow chaser to leave the room, but Adrian stood his ground. "I said you can leave Pucey, that means now."

"No." Adrian cocked his head to one side and stepped in front of Anna. "I don't think I will."

"Are you really challenging me mate?" Marcus took a step forward his hands on his hips.

Adrian gave a smug smirk and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"This doesn't concern you Pucey, for the last time I am telling you to get out." Marcus grew angrier and took another step closer to his teammate.

"I wouldn't do that Marcus."

Adrian's smirk got larger as Marcus looked over and saw Draco leaning on the door frame his arms crossed on his chest.

"Stay out of this Malfoy." Marcus now looked like a trap dog, trying to decide which of it's attackers was the bigger threat.

Draco gave a light laugh. "Oh, I don't intend to get in-between the two of you. Just saying, I wouldn't if I was you. My money's on Pucey." Draco straightened up and held out his hand. "Why don't you come with me Miss. I theink Mr. Pucey here can handle this for you."

Anna stood and slowly started walking toward Draco's outstretched hand.

Marcus lunged forward to stop her. "She is not going anywhere Malfoy."

"Yes I am. Coming in here with you was a big mistake." Anna tried to move out of Marcus's reach, but his hand landed on her wrist.

Adrian turned and knocked Marcus's hand off of Anna. "Touch her again Marcus and you will have to deal with me."

"You would take the side of some whore you have never met over your teammate?" Marcus growled at Adrian.

Adrian squared his shoulders. "When my teammate is a sack of shit that mistreats women, yes!"

Marcus was enraged and took a swing at Adrian. Adrian blocked the swing with the forearm of his left arm and threw an uppercut at Marcus hitting him directly in the jaw. Marcus stumbled back his eyes wide. Once he regained his balance his rubbed his chin.

"You son of a bitch!" Marcus yelled then lunged at Adrian hitting him in the gut with his shoulders.

The two of them fell back with Marcus on top of Adrian, but only for a second before Adrian rolled them over so he was the one on top. Sitting up Adrian pulled his fist back ready to hit Marcus, but was stopped by the sound of Ron Weasley who had just entered the room with Blaise.

"I would suggest not hitting him Pucey. Right now If assume, you have only defended yourself and this young lady, what you're about to do, will no longer be defense." Ron stated clearly while walking over to Anna. He gave her a soft grin. "I am Auror Weasley, are you alright?"

"Yes. The other guy got in here just in time." Anna made sure she looked at the floor sheepishly.

As Ron examined Anna's injuries Marcus pushed Adrian off of him and headed for the door. Ron looked over at Marcus, "Flint, you're not going any where."

Flint turned quickly, "Why the hell not Weasley?"

Ron faced the Quidditch player. "Well, I need time to question this young lady, but after I get her story along with what the witnesses have already told me, I think you and I are in for a long night."

"Witnesses, what witnesses?" Marcus looked around the room, Draco raised his eyebrows at him and Blaise waved. Marcus fumed, "What are you two getting at Malfoy? Do you really think this will stop me and Daphne from getting married, we have a contract. It's binding, only my father and her father can break it."

Draco gave Marcus a bright smile. "I think Lord Greengrass will be willing to do just that, after he finds out about this."

"You really have no idea, do you?" Marcus laughed. "This will change nothing, Malfoy. With what my father has on Greengrass, this will be a mere splinter. One which will easily be forgotten."

Draco looked over at Blaise who gave him a 'What is he talking about?' look. Draco shrugged.

Ron walked over to Flint and bound his hands behind his back. "I don't really care about a marriage contract and what not, but the mess you're in right now, is more then a splinter Flint." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text, then looked up at Anna. "Miss..."

"Blackwell, Anna Blackwell." Anna answered.

"Miss Blackwell. My wife is on her way in here. She will escort you to my office so you press charges. I am assuming you want to." Ron said has he put his phone away.

Anna looked at Draco who nodded yes. "Yes, I do."

"Right. See you soon." Ron grabbed Flint by the elbow and started to lead him from the room stopping by Blaise. "Can you print those pictures and bring them by my office in the morning?'

"You got it." Blaise held up the camera and winked at Marcus.

Adrian laughed. "Well, Lord Greengrass may not see things our way Flint, but I bet the captain will. This looks bad for the whole team, you know how much he dislikes that."

Marcus lunged at Adrian, but Ron held him back. Before Ron lead Marcus out of the room he turned to Draco. "I haven't had the chance to say it yet Malfoy so, congratulations on your engagement."

Draco looked a little taken back, "Uh, thank you Weasley."

Once Ron and Marcus were gone, Adrian rushed to Anna's side and pulled her into his arms. "Please tell me he didn't hurt you very badly."

Anna allowed him to hold her knowing that any moment she might break down, and didn't want to in front of these men. "He didn't, your timing was perfect."

Adrian lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Good. I hated this plan Anna. I have never been so worried about anyone before."

"We did it Adrian, and I am fine. Just some superficial injuries that we can heal after the Auror documents them." Anna tried to smile at him, but the pain in her lip had finally taken over causing her to wince.

"I am going with you to Weasley's office and then taking you home." Adrian looked up as Hermione walked in the room.

Giving the group a warm smile, Hermione went straight to Anna and Adrian. "Miss Blackwell, I am Mrs. Weasley. My husband asked that I escort you to his office since you are a guest to London. Do you need to tell anyone or get anything before we go?"

"No, I am ready." Anna pulled away from Adrian, but allowed him to take her hand. She smiled knowing the two of them would need to talk, but now was not the time.

xXXx

Daphne stood by the large oak tree outside her fathers study. Always one of her favorite places to retreat to, tonight she found it didn't give her much comfort though. She had looked up a the stars for a little while trying to catch her breath after being on the dance floor for almost forty minutes. She knew her friends all just wanted her to be happy, and it was so obvious she was not happy with Marcus. But tonight was about Astoria not her, so she had come outside so she didn't draw attention to herself.

She would eventually have to tell Draco the reasons for her decision to marry Marcus. There was no way he would let it go. She also knew telling Draco would mean Theo would eventually also know the truth, since he was Draco's best mate. Daphne knew she wouldn't be mad at Draco for telling. Theo knowing the truth may ease the heartache. Daphne knew though, knowing the truth would only motivate Theo more to not let her go, trying to find a way to get her out of it. There was no way out of it. So, because Draco would share the information with Theo, she couldn't tell Draco the truth, not just yet. Blaise hadn't really pressed her for information while they danced, he did however make sure to talk nonstop about Theo and the outcome of Arthur Prince's trial. Blaise was certainly proud of his friend. Daphne smiled thinking about it. She was proud of Theo as well. Prince had put him through quite a trial, and Theo had come out of it better then before. Greg hadn't said a word while they danced, he just held her up on the dance floor to keep her from falling down.

Daphne looked at the engraving on the tree, ' _TN and DG forever'_ , she inhaled and placed her hand on the engraving, letting her fingers trace the letters. She closed her eyes remembering that day. Theo had pulled a Muggle pocket knife out and engraved it while she kept watch for her father. She had been so excited when he was finished and when he kissed her, she felt more loved and content then she ever had. So sure, they were 'forever', she hadn't even been embarrassed when her father caught them.

As she stood there with her eyes closed Daphne heard the light footsteps coming up behind, but she didn't turn. The person stopped behind her, close enough it only took a second before the familiar scent of Theo's cologne let her know who it was.

Theo reached out and gently traced his fingertips along her shoulder blades. "You had on yellow dress that day, it matched your hair. I remember thinking you were my personal ray of sunshine." Theo laughed lightly at his memory.

Daphne shivered slightly from his touch. She looked up again at the engraving and traced the letters again. "I couldn't wait to graduate and start our lives together."

"We could run away, start our lives together tonight." Theo ran his fingers through the curly wisps of hair that didn't make it up into her hairdo.

Daphne smiled. "We could go to Vegas, get married by Elvis."

"Honeymoon in the Caribbean. Lay on beach all day." Theo took a step closer to her, wanting so badly to pull her in his arms.

"Go to bed early, make love all night." Daphne could feel his breath on her neck and lifted her chin a little. She wanted him to kiss her, no more talking just kiss her, hard.

Theo leaned down taking the cue and kissed her lightly on her neck just below her earlobe. He took a shaky breath then in a hushed voice asked, "Daphne, do you still love me?"

She opened her eyes and turned around looking at him. "More then anything Theo."

"Then what did I do Baby? How did lose you to Flint? Tell me, and I will go to ends of the earth to fix it." Theo ran his thumb across her lips.

Tears ran down Daphne's cheeks as she took his hand in hers and started absentmindedly playing with his fingers. "You have to believe me when I tell you, you didn't do anything wrong Sweetheart. There is nothing for you to fix. It's what my father did."

Theo wiped the tears off her face the best he could with the hand she wasn't holding. "What did he do? Why does it mean you have to marry Flint?"

"You know I can't tell you Theodore." Daphne looked down at their hands unable to look him in the eye.

Theo pulled his hand from hers and placed his hands on either side of her face and gently tilted her head up so she had to look up at him. "Give me something Baby, please. This is killing me."

She placed her hands on his chest and moved closer to him. "He made mistakes during the wars, trying to keep us safe. Flint is making him pay for those mistakes now. That's all I can tell you." Daphne reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

Theo's hands instinctively went to her waist and he closed his eyes and whispered. "I love you Daphne. I will love you until the day I die. This can't be how our story ends."

"But it is." Daphne lifted up on her toes trying to reach to his lips. "Kiss me one last time Theo. Kiss me goodbye."

His eyes opened slowly and their eyes locked. Theo kept his eyes open so he could see her as he pulled her close to him. Before their lips met, he told her. "This isn't goodbye Daphne, it's just until we can figure this out." Then he pressed his lips to hers lightly at first, then quickly deepened the kiss, no longer able to hold back.

Theo held Daphne tight to him, kissing her deeply, blocking out all the noises around them. He wanted to apparate them away from there. To his room back at his manor, to the beach, to Paris, anywhere as long as they were together.

They were pulled from their embrace only when Daphne's father approached them, clearing his throat, then saying in a stern voice. "I think you have over stayed your welcome, Lord Nott. It's time for you to go."

Theo purposely kissed Daphne slightly harder, before he pulled away resting his forehead to hers and addressing Daphne, not Lord Greengrass. "Come with me Baby."

Daphne bit her bottom lip, but before she could answer her father interrupted again, "Daphne, we have other guests for you to attend to. Please go inside."

Daphne closed her eyes trying to block her father out. She wanted to go with Theo, would have if her father hadn't come out. He always had a way of catching them kissing by this tree.

She started to pull away, but Theo pulled her back to him. "I am not giving up Daph. I am still fighting for us, just like I promised."

Daphne was startled and jumped slightly when her father yelled. "DAPHNE RENE!"

She pulled out of Theo arms and took several steps back remembering the contract and vow she had made to her father and Marcus. "I am sorry Theo."

Daphne turned to leave when Theo reached his right hand out toward her. It was shaking now from the fear of her walking away. "You have to fight with me Baby, this isn't a battle I can win on my own. Please Daph, just take my hand."

She looked at his hand and opened her mouth to say something, but her father yelled again, stopping her. "DAPHNE, NOW!"

Theo shook his head. "Take my hand Baby. I can take us anywhere you want to go, you know I can." Theo fought the tears welling up in his eyes, not wanting her father to see him cry. He whispered. "Please, I love you."

"Lord Nott, you are out of line, and need to leave. I will only ask this one time." Dalton Greengrass tried to control his own temper, hating that he had to separate the two of them.

"I am not leaving without Daphne." Theo took a step toward her, his hand shaking even harder.

Greengrass turned to his daughter, "Do not make me yell again Daphne. You have made your choice, Nott was not it."

Daphne looked at her father, hatred in her eyes. She closed them and turned back to Theo, trying to rid her eyes of the anger she felt for her father before she opened them. "It's time to stop fighting Theodore. There is nothing left to fight for." Daphne wiped the tears off her face and cleared her throat before picking up her skirt and politely curtsying to Theo. "It was good of you come Lord Nott."

"No Daphne don't do that, don't say that. You are worth fighting for. Our love is worth fighting for." Theo took a step toward Daphne his hand still stretched out hoping she would take it.

She shook her head. "No, it's time to stop. Please, please stop." Daphne turned and practically ran back toward the house.

Theo couldn't hold the tears back any longer and they began to fall. "Daphne, please Baby." He called after her, but she didn't turn around. Theo stood there watching her leave until her father spoke to him.

"I am sorry Theodore, I wish things could be different." Lord Greengrass made sure to keep his voice low. He wasn't really angry with the younger man, and didn't want Theo thinking he was.

Theo wiped the tears from his face and forced himself not to let any more fall, then turned and looked at Lord Greengrass. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you son." Dalton reached forward and put his hand on Theo's shoulder.

Theo shrugged out from under Greengrass's hand and took a step away from him. "I am not your son." He indicated in the direction the Daphne had run. "You have made sure I never will be."

"This is not about you Theodore." Dalton did his best to keep his voice calm.

Theo looked at Greengrass unable to hide the contempt he felt for man right now. "Then tell me what it is about."

"Not yet Theodore. Sorry, one day I will tell you everything." Greengrass once again placed a hand on Theo's shoulder.

Theo's eyes burned from not blinking so tears wouldn't fall. "By then, it will be to late. You told me once to respect Daphne, I have. Always. I have always been good to her, how can Flint be a better match?"

"He isn't. But as I said before, the reasons why are out of my hands." Greengrass gave Theo's shoulder a squeeze then released him.

Theo shoved his hands in his pockets and began to stalk off back toward the house, but turned around for a moment. "If you love your daughter, you won't make her marry Flint, even if you still won't let her be with me." Theo turned and left.

Dalton thought about following Theo. He could tell him every thing, then Theo would understand. Dalton wanted nothing more then to give Theo Daphne's hand, but right now it wasn't possible and telling Theodore the truth would only serve to give the boy, hope. Hope right now with nothing to go on, would only cause more problems, more pain. Dalton looked at the engraving on the tree and said his own silent prayer that Fay had indeed been successful.

xXXx

Sally MacMillan found herself in the middle of a group of women she couldn't stand. As always when she and her husband attended a social event, he would be pulled into a conversation with other men from the ministry discussing politics and law. Sally looked at the wives of the other men and pitied them. Boring, plain women in her opinion. The type who talked about their husbands accomplishments as if they too had accomplished something. It gave Sally a headache. She always wanted to ask them whether or not they had their own lives. After having asked the wife of the head of Ernie's department that very question once, reducing the woman to tears in front of everyone, she learned to keep that snarky question to herself. She loved that she had a job and worked, even if between her family and Ernie's she didn't have too. Sally wouldn't give up her interior design gig with Tracey for anything. It had only taken a few social gatherings with Ernie after graduation for her to learn, most Pure-Blood woman didn't work.

So instead of asking the women about the jobs she knew they didn't have, she endured the idol chatter of the three woman beside her. The women gossiped nonstop about this and that. Their favorite topics seemed to be, who was wearing what and who was doing who. Mary was on her left, the woman in the group who always thought neutral tones were the best way to go with makeup, not understanding it washed her out making her look pale. Amanda across from her, the loud one who thought her husband walked on water, and Becky who's husband was so shy that if she didn't talk about him, people would forget the man existed.

Tracey had disappeared once the dancing had started, leaving Sally alone with the wives of her husbands coworkers. Sally looked around for her husband. Where had Ernie gotten off to anyway? She finally spotted him a few feet away still talking to the same men he had been before. That was when she noticed Fay Dunbar standing there, in a sundress far to plain for an event like this. Fay seemed to be trying to get the attention of one of the men in the group Ernie was in, but not having any luck. Sally decided, it was time to leave this group of simple boring women and find some fun.

"Are you going somewhere Sally?" Mary asked as Sally stepped away.

Sally looked at the slightly older woman. "Sorry I see a friend in need. But I must say, wearing no make up was a brave thing to do Mary. Not everyone could pull it off, but you rock it." Sally walked away, the mouths of the other women open in shock, not sure if Mary was just insulted or complimented.

Sally walked up to Fay. "Fay Dunbar as I live and breath. What brings you out into society, and without a camera in hand?"

Fay looked at Sally as if she was trying to place her, then her eyes widened as she remembered her old schoolmate. "Sally-Anne Perks. How are you?"

"Good, but it's MacMillan now, of course you know that though." Sally crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yes, I know. I just like your American name better. It suits you." Fay smiled a devilish grin. "Merlin you look great."

Sally tried to hold the snotty stare she had been giving Fay but broke out in laughter. "So do you Fay. All though, I would have expected you to dress a little better. Hell even Granger dressed nicer."

Fay sighed heavily. "True, but I wasn't expecting to be able to attend tonight. I was on assignment. I only stopped by because I need Ernie to look at something for me, however I am not having any luck getting his attention."

Sally returned Fay's devilish grin from before. "Oh leave that to me."

Sally turned and walked over to the group of men her husband was in the middle of and went right up to Ernie's side. She took her husband hand as a hush fell over the group of men as all eyes turned to her. "Sorry men, I must steal my husband away for a little while. Can't be helped, you know, something only he can take care of for me." Sally winked at the group of men and pulled Ernie away.

"Sally, I was in the middle of something, what is going on?" Ernie knew better then to be angry with Sally, as hard as she tried politics was his thing, not hers.

She didn't say a word until she had him drug over to Fay and then looped her arm on his. "Fay needs you to look at something for her. Your little group of politicians wouldn't even acknowledge she was standing there. Very rude Ernie, I may have to punish you later for it."

Ernie raised his eyebrows. "I like your punishments." He gave Sally a quick kiss then looked at Fay. "Fay Dunbar, how are you, and how can I help you?"

Fay smiled at the couple. She had always thought they were ungodly cute back in school and they still were. "I found this ledger belonging to Corban Yaxley, I want to know if the information in it can be used by Lord Greengrass to get Daphne out of the marriage contract with Flint but not cause the others in it any undue trouble."

Ernie gave Fay a confused looked. "I have told Theo over and over, Daphne doesn't have to marry Flint. Marriage contracts are no longer legally binding. All Daphne has to do is say no."

"True." Fay nodded her understanding, "But Ernie, Mr. Flint is blackmailing Lord Greengrass with the information in is this ledger. Claiming he will turn it over to the Ministry and accuse Lord Greengrass of being a Death Eater conspirator if Daphne does say no."

Ernie ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, now everything finally makes sense. Let me see what you have there."

Sally handed Ernie the ledger and the three of them sat at a table while Ernie thumbed through it. After a few minutes Ernie looked up at Fay and Sally who hadn't taken their eyes off him. "I think I file a juncture that would allow this to be admitted to the ministry as further evidence which can be used when Yaxley's second appeal goes to trial, but not be used to implicate any of the persons mentioned in it."

"Really, some of the people in there where Death Eaters and some of it is rather damning for those who were not." Fay leaned closer to Ernie and lowered her voice. "I looked at the numbers pertaining to Greengrass, between the two wars he paid the man well over sixty thousand galleons. Flint paid him almost his entire fortune to keep his boys away from Voldemort. All of it going into an account under the name Albany. Corey X. Albany."

Ernie's eyes lit up. "Is the gold still there?"

"I don't know, I don't have a way to access Gringotts accounts." Fay fidgeting with a napkin that had been on the table.

Ernie nodded. "May I keep this?"

"I need it, only to help Lord Greengrass get out from under Flint's blackmail so he can release Daphne from the contract. His wife is the one I am on assignment for. After that, you can do what you want with it." Fay held out her hand for the ledger.

Ernie handed it back to her. "Can you bring it by my office in the morning. I would like to file the juncture as soon as possible and can also file an arrest warrant for Christopher Flint. Blackmail is against the law no matter the reason."

"Is eight a.m. ok, I would like to get to Greengrass by noon." Fay put the ledger away in her purse.

Ernie stood and pulled out his wife's chair. "Eight sounds fine. See you then."

Fay smiled and looked around the room, part of her wanted to tell Theo what she had found. Not seeing him anywhere she decided it was better to give the information to Lady Greengrass first.

 **A/N We are starting to get to the end! Only a few chapters left. I really hope you are enjoying the story. It has taken on a life of it's own and gone in so many directions I never planned on when I started, and I thought I had good notes! At this point, please let me know if there is something I haven't covered so I make sure it is in my notes, and gets addressed. Thank you for reading.**


	34. Meeting Anna

**A/N Hi! Oh wow, this holiday season has already hit me with so much to do and so little time to do it. Any way, thank you for your continued support and patience.**

 **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and my new followers and favorites.**

 **This chapter as not gotten a full proofing yet. I like to print and reread at least three times, but have not been able to print. So all mistakes are mine. Please forgive me. Thank you.**

Chapter 34: Meeting Anna

 _Dallas Texas; the morning Theo meets Anna_

 _Anna slowly crawled out of bed after she checked the time. Four in the morning, it was still dark outside. As quietly as possible Anna pulled her panties on, then her jeans and searched the room for the rest of her clothes._

 _"Bra, bra...I know I had a bra on last night." Anna looked around the hotel room until she finally found all her clothes and her bag. She slowly slipped into the bathroom to wash up a bit and then she got dressed._

 _As Anna looked at her self in the mirror of yet another hotel bath room, after a night with yet another cowboy who's name she didn't remember, she cringed. "This has got stop Anna. Aaron would not be happy with the way you are acting." She sighed heavily then pulled on her boots. She turned off the bathroom light, and took one last look at the red haired man still asleep in the bed. "Oh Anna, this one wasn't even your type." She shook her head and headed out the door in search of pancakes._

 _Aaron had been gone now for a little over a year. Anna had never understood his need to join the Muggle Army and play Muggle solider. It wasn't that she felt he had no place there, it was his desire to act as a Muggle when he was a Wizard that she didn't understand. But Aaron's father was a solider and a Muggle, Aaron had insisted it was something he needed to do. She loved him, unconditionally. So if going to the middle east to participate in some war was what he 'needed' to do, she supported him. What bothered her the most was, how many of the Muggles around her pretended like there wasn't even a war going on. The Wizarding world wouldn't even acknowledge the possibility that they may be able to help the Muggles. Their insistence on keeping their uppity noses out of Muggle affairs had never set right with Anna. Perhaps that was because, like Aaron she was only a Half-Blood, and her Muggle father also struggled with the idea that magic was not only real, but her mother wouldn't use it to help him advance his career, or better the lives of the Muggles around her. Her mother always insisted doing so was against their 'greatest law'._

 _Her parents were one of reasons Muggles and Magical people marrying was frowned upon. They had ended in divorce, with her father's memory of the Wizarding world having been wiped. Now she had to hide it from him, when ever she went for a visit. Her father just couldn't except the idea of his wife being able to use magic to wash his clothes, but not help him win at the Rodeo._

 _Anna loved her fathers ranch. It was wide open, and there were always plenty of new ranch hands she hadn't ever seen everytime she went to visit. Perfect for her to hide her sorrow at having lost her fiancé in an abush. She had decided she couldn't get hurt again, if she never fell in love again. Never falling in love again, meant being with someone who would never love her, or never staying long enough to fall for him. The second option, being the easiest to achieve. Not that Anna felt all men would fall in love with her, but it was easier not to give them the chance._

 _She walked out of the hotel and looked around to see exactly where she had ended up the night before. A man caught her attention right away. He sat right there in the middle of the road. Anna checked the time, a little after four thirty. Rush hour traffic would begin anytime with this being one of the most heavily traveled roads between Dallas and Fort Worth. The man just sat there, as cars drove past him, some swerved to avoid him, others stopped and honked before they went around. Anna thought the man must have a death wish and was about to walk off, but something about him made her change her mind. Ask her today and she couldn't tell you what it was, how sad he looked, his messy brown hair that reminded her of Aaron or the way the moonlight shined off his eyes. But something made her approach him._

 _"You know fella, your out of your mind sittin' there like that." Anna stood on the sidewalk and hollered over the sound of the traffic as it began to thicken for the morning rush to work._

 _The man only shrugged his shoulders in response._

 _Anna tilted her head at him. 'Damn!' She thought, 'But is his good lookin'.' She put her hands on her hips and tried again. "Just what are you tryin' to prove cowboy?"_

 _"My mum wrong." His answer didn't give her pause, it was the accent._

 _"Mum? You're not from round here, are you?" Anna stepped off the curb, when there was a brake in the traffic and walked out to him. She held up her hand at the car that approached to let them know she would do what she could to get the man off the road._

 _The man looked up at Anna once she was in front of him. His eyes where red, he had large dark circles under them, which indicated a lack of sleep. He shook his head no._

 _Anna held out her hand, "Well, come on then. She will never know the out come, if you're not around to tell her."_

 _He studied her hand for a moment. Reluctantly he took it and allowed her to pull him out of the road, horns blared as the cars drove by. Once they were safely on the sidewalk the man shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away._

 _"You want to get a cup a coffee?" Anna asked before he got to far away. "Nothin' formal, we don't have to talk, just drink coffee."_

 _He took a deep breath. Coffee sounded good. Company, sounded good. He turned around. "Sure, why not?"_

 _Anna couldn't help the smile she got from that accent again. "Just where are you from?"_

 _The man smiled back at her and shook his head as he thought to himself, 'That damn accent, always gets the women blushing'. If he was a player, it would be all to easy. "Don't recognize a British accent, when you hear one, eh?"_

 _Hands back on her hips, Anna scoffed. "Am I suppose to? Sorry cowboy, don't get many from the 'homeland' in these parts." Anna turned and started to walk in the direction of a small diner she knew about. He couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips, how round her bottom was. If she had long golden blond hair, she would have looked exactly the way his mind imagine the woman he was desperately in love with did in his dreams. For a moment he allowed himself to pretend it was his Daphne and his groin tightened at the thought. Anna turned around, "You comin'?"_

 _He was pulled out of his thoughts and he blushed slightly. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, yeah."_

 _Before he knew it, they were seated at a small diner, the smell of bacon, burnt toast and coffee all around them. The two of them ate in silence once the food arrived until Anna couldn't take it any longer._

 _As she broke the yoke on her eggs and dipped her toast into it she asked. "So what's your story? I mean you didn't just come all this way from England to sit in Dallas traffic."_

 _He swallowed. "No I didn't."_

 _Anna frowned. "That's it, no?"_

 _Her mystery man shrugged._

 _"Okay fine." Anna sat back in the booth and really looked at him for the first time. Messy brown hair, a little to long in her opinion. Dark brown eyes, she was sure lightened up when he was in a good mood. He was tall, taller then most of the men she hung with, and built, but not like a body builder or athlete, more like a man who worked hard. He had a look about him that just let you know he had been through something, something pretty bad. "Why don't you at least tell me your name. Mine in Anna. Anna Blackwell."_

 _He looked up at her from his eggs. "Theodore."_

 _"You got a last name Theodore, or should I give you one?" Anna smirked at him._

 _He couldn't help but smile. "Nott. It's Theodore Nott."_

 _Her eyes got wide and it took a moment for her to realize her mouth was open before she closed it. Theo stood, pulled some bills from his wallet, ready to pay and leave. He couldn't believe, of all the people in Texas, he ran into not only a witch, but one who knew his name._

 _Anna reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Sorry, it's just you don't normally run into a person who's name who read in the paper very often. But I thought..." She let the sentence trail off._

 _"You thought what?" Theo snapped a little harsher then he meant to as he pulled his hand away._

 _She looked at him shocked. "That you were in Azkaban for life. At least that is what the paper said."_

 _He tossed the bills on the table. "That would be my father. Nott Sr." He turned and stalked toward the door of the diner._

 _"Theodore, please wait." When he didn't stop, Anna got up and followed him. She caught his hand just outside the door of the diner. "I am sorry, but the papers never said anything about there being two, a Jr. and a Sr. Why would I know there was?"_

 _Theo stood and looked at the pretty brunette for a moment. Her blue eyes reminded him of Daphne's. Anna's weren't as deep like the ocean the way Theo's memory always made Daphne's when he closed his eye's and thought about her. Anna's were softer, almost like the sky instead. But, as they looked up at him so full of emotion it made his chest ache for Daphne again._

 _"Suppose you wouldn't." He forced himself to look at the ground, away from those addictive blue eyes. "I guess I was just overwhelmed. I mean what are the odds I would run into a witch out of all these people, not to mention one who recognized my name."_

 _Anna smiled up at him. "Just because I recognize the name, doesn't mean I know the whole story. We only know what was in the paper, and as we have already established, that wasn't a complete tellin' now was it?"_

 _Theo chanced another look at her eye's. "No. I suppose it wasn't." He let a small smile lift the corners of his lips. "Well, thanks for breakfast, Anna Blackwell." He shoved his hands back in his pockets and started to walk away again._

 _"You're not going to go sit in more traffic are you?" Anna asked as he turned around._

 _Theo stopped, "No, Anna. I am not."_

 _"What was that all about Theodore Nott?" Anna started to walk along the sidewalk with him. Something about his demeanor made her want to stay with him._

 _He shrugged. "My mum, well she is not really my mum, but I have come to see her that way. Any how, she insists the universe is not out to get me, I wanted to prove her wrong."_

 _"I think you proved her right." Anna bumped him with her hip._

 _He shrugged again. "Perhaps."_ _They walked in silence for a little while, until he wondered why she was still with him. "Are you following me Anna Blackwell?"_

 _"Perhaps." Anna winked at him. "You doin' anything today?"_

 _Theo stopped and looked at her. "Why?"_

 _"I am going to a rodeo later, ever been?" She gave him a sly smile._

 _"Once, in Tennessee. I will admit, I didn't pay much attention to what was going on." Theo smiled slightly as he remembered he had paid more attention to Amy that day, then to what the cowboys had done in the arena._

 _Anna looped her arm through his. "Well, now you will, because you just became my date."_

 _Theo didn't know how to tell the short pretty brunette no, so he shook his head and let her lead him on. Theo discovered through out the day the witch had an uncanny ability to make everyone around her smile, especially the men. He enjoyed himself as he watched her at the shops she lead him in to find him, what she called 'appropriate attire' for a rodeo. She would pick out shirts and boots, jeans and hats, sway her hips and smile at the people who worked at the shops. There was something about Anna Blackwell, Theo couldn't put his finger on. Something that made him feel at ease, made him feel tranquil for the first time in a long time. For the first time since the last time, he held Daphne in his arms. Theo shook his head, he had felt content with Amy, happy and settled. But never really the peace and serenity Daphne always washed over him when they were together, he knew that now. Theo had allowed himself to think Amy was the one, because she helped him forget his loneliness. Not long after Amy left him, Theo had realized he hadn't ever really loved Amy, just the idea of finally having moved on._

 _Anna Blackwell was a breath of fresh air. One he had needed for a long time. Finally at the rodeo with her Theo enjoyed himself as he watched the cowboys. He marveled at how these Muggles seemed to read the animals and vise versa. Neither the beasts nor the men ever got hurt, although there were a few rough patches now and then for a competitor or two. He wondered how many of these cowboys, would be up for a ride on a Hippogriff or a dragon. He figured all of them would, just to prove they were men. That is after they got over the shock of having found out dragons were real._

 _Anna flirted and teased her way through the night with every man she came across and Theo was surprised by how much it didn't bother him. Sure she was his 'date' in a way and held onto his arm the whole night. But he could sense right away, one didn't possess Anna Blackwell, not the way some girls liked to be possessed by the man whose arm they were on. That suited Theo just fine. He didn't 'want' Anna. He only wanted one woman. Theo had finally accepted that he wanted Daphne, only Daphne, and somehow, someway he would find her again._

 _A week flew by and Theo found he had spent every day with Anna Blackwell. She showed him the ins and outs of Dallas and Fort Worth. The Wizarding areas and the Muggle ones. Never once did Anna bring up his father or the war in England. At least not until he woke up one night in Auston, from a nightmare. Up until that night, Anna had always enjoyed the company of a different cowboy. To that end, Anna and Theo would always get different hotel rooms. One night after she took him to a baseball game the hotel they picked only had one room left. Anna hadn't picked up a 'fella' for the night, so what the hell, one room, two beds, it would be fine._

 _They sat up for a while and Anna let Theo ramble on and on about how much he enjoyed the baseball game and wanted to see more. She had promised to take him to a basketball game, and football game when the season started. She told him about hockey, and said if he wanted to see football he needed to see hockey. Hockey was so much better according to Anna then football. Theo was excited to see this new sport, since he knew nothing about it. Anna had also promised to teach him how to ride a motorcycle and had insisted they were much more fun then a broom. Theo didn't believe her, but was willing to give it a go. She said to imagine, what riding a horse at the speed of a broom would be like, and that was riding a motorcycle._

 _Theo finally drifted off to sleep with thoughts of riding a motorcycle with Daphne seated behind him holding onto his waist. The dream slowly changed from them riding to, Daphne seated on the bike with him standing between her legs running kisses down her neck. Suddenly in the dream, Daphne was pulled off the bike by a force he couldn't see. He ran after her, but she was pulled faster and faster, with Theo not able to catch up. He could hear Voldemort laugh and tell him, if he wanted his love he needed to join him. The sky above him turned dark and Theo could see the dark mark in the sky. It moved toward him with the snakes mouth open as if it would swallow him whole._

 _Anna woke as Theo screamed 'DAPHNE!, DAPHNE!', over and over. She jumped out of bed and ran quickly to Theodore's bedside. "Theo." She tried to shake his shoulders to wake him up. Theo screamed again as he woke up and pushed her away, frantic to get away from the person who had grabbed him. "Theo, it's only me, Anna." Anna turned on the lamp beside the bed and kept her voice low._

 _It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but Theo finally looked at Anna and nodded. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Sorry I woke you." He told her with a voice still shaky from the nightmare._

 _Anna got on her knees on the edge of the bed and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. He flinched at first, but then relaxed and allowed her to. "Don't worry about waking me Theo." Anna smiled at him. "Are you okay?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Anna pulled her hand back and folded her hands on her lap._

 _Theo wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Not really. It happens most nights."_

 _Anna nodded. "May I ask who Daphne is?" Theo gave her a surprised look. "You were screaming her name." Anna clarified how she had heard it._

 _Theo adjusted on the bed so he was seated with his legs crossed like school children do. "She was my girlfriend, until the war."_

 _"She must have been pretty special." Anna scooted up a little on the bed closer to him._

 _"She's the love of my life." Theo ran his hands over his face. "I have tried, but never really gotten over her."_

 _Anna's face showed concern in the wrinkles by her eyes. "Why did your relationship end because of the war?"_

 _Theo looked up at Anna, sadder then she had ever seen him. "Her Father moved them to France. He wouldn't let us communicate with each other."_

 _Anna took a deep breath. "I see. Because of your father?"_

 _Theo nodded. "Daphne's father didn't approve of me."_

 _They sat there for a little while until Anna found herself yawn deeply. She laid down on the bed beside Theo, then motioned for him to as well. Theo laid down and put his head on Anna's chest. She rubbed his back and considered whether she should ask the question she couldn't shake away._

 _"Theo?" Anna asked after she took a deep breath._

 _Theo closed his eyes before he answered her. "Hmm."_

 _"The war is over, why don't you go find Daphne? I mean you're both adults, what her father wants doesn't' matter at our age." Anna felt Theo tense slightly once she was finished._

 _He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back up. "I have tried Anna. Several times. They have not returned to London, and the French Ministry refused to help me." He looked over at her and then chuckled a little. "That's how you came to find me in the street. It was after my last attempt to find her that Clair and I disagreed about the universe being 'out to get me'."_

 _Anna smiled at him and yawned again. She covered her mouth. "Oh, I am so sorry. I suppose four hours was not enough sleep."_

 _She moved to get off his bed, but Theo reached out and grabbed her arm. "I know this might sound strange. But, would you stay?"_

 _"Are you sure?" She bit her lip._

 _Theo nodded. "Yes. The best I ever slept was when I was with my last girlfriend, Amy." He blushed. "Of course in my sleep, my mind always thought it was Daphne in my arms. Guess that's why Amy is no longer my girlfriend. She didn't like me talking about Daphne in my sleep."_

 _"You really still love her, don't you?" She asked as she turned over and allowed Theo to put his arm around her and pull her close to him._

 _Theo smiled into her hair as he buried his face. "So much. I stopped fighting it awhile ago. If we are meant to be, I will find her again."_

 _Anna gave his arm a squeeze. "She is a lucky girl Theo. I have only known you for a week, but you're one of the good ones, I can tell."_

 _The next few months Anna found herself leave the bed of the man she picked up each night, to sleep every night in Theo's arms. For some reason her being there warded off the nightmares. At least, most of the time. Once in a while he was still tortured by the things he had seen and done in his past. She would wake to him sweaty as he thrashed about and screamed for Daphne. It didn't take long for Anna to learn if she ran her fingers through his hair, he would relax and sink in her arms, breath deeply and fall back asleep._

 _Anna didn't mind that she had become his surrogate Daphne, it made her feel needed and She liked the idea that Theo needed her, but didn't love her. How could he, he was in love with someone else. Anna realized he was exactly what she needed also. Some one who couldn't love her, which meant she couldn't get hurt, because she didn't love him either._

 _The dynamic between them changed one night when Anna found herself unable to allow herself to enjoy her man of the night. She just couldn't get comfortable with him as her mind drifted off to Theo all the time. She finally told the man goodbye and went back to Theo's room. When she got to Theo's hotel room the lights outside the building shined beams of gold through the blinds. Theo had been having a fitful night. He had not slept well with out Anna in his arms. He had been tossing and turning when she came in the room. When Theo opened his eyes to look up at the beautiful woman who gently shook him, the light beams hit Anna's hair and made it look golden in his sleepy state. Theo sat up quickly and pulled her on top of him. He captured her lips and kissed her deeply. Anna thought only for a second about pulling away, but the moan he let out made her change her mind. Theo made love to her, slowly, sweetly, while he chanted Daphne's name in her ear, over and over. Theo had been embarrassed after and apologized, but Anna just held him and told him he could call her what ever he wanted to. She had realized she had wanted him, or at least had gotten to a point where she no longer wanted a different man every night. Theo offered the stability of one man, without the commitment of a relationship._

 _Over the next year, Anna took Theo to every sporting event she could think of. Theo loved how it felt in his chest when the crowd would cheer. She taught him how to ride a motorcycle, which he would do when ever they had a fight. Theo discovered he liked to ride the bike as fast as he could. It made he feel alive and reckless with out losing control. Riding his Harley replaced the want of whiskey, and kept his demons at bay. Of all the things Anna gave him, that freedom was the thing he cherished the most. When she got the itch to find a new man for the night, he would get on his bike and ride until he found a peaceful place he could sit and daydream about Daphne. He would look up at the stars, close his eyes, and wonder if she was doing the same._

 _Anna taught Theo to let go of the past and no longer hate himself for the things he had done. He was not his father, he was Theodore William Nott Jr. Anna would never replace Daphne in Theo's heart though, no one could. Hard as he tried, he couldn't repair what was broken in Anna when Aaron died. Instead of trying to make the other fall in love, Theo and Anna held fast to each other, and did the best they could to make the other happy, until Ernie found Theo one afternoon while they were in New York and told Theo his father had passed away._

xXXx

Anna sat in Weasley's office for over an hour giving her statement and allowing him to document her injuries. Adrian hadn't left her side the entire time, making sure to keep her hand in his one way or another. Finally Weasley left the room asking them to please wait. Now Adrian was pacing back and fourth, getting antsy while they waited for Weasley to return. When the door opened Adrian had a hard time hiding his impatience.

"What the hell is taking so long Weasley?" Adrian spat through gritted teeth.

Ron looked a little taken back. "You can have seat Pucey." Ron went back to his desk and sat down. "I was interviewing Flint. He claims, he was set up." Ron looked from Anna to Adrian. "I must admit, the evidence would support that claim. Do you want to add anything, Miss Blackwell?"

Adrian sat down quickly beside Anna and took her hands back in his. "Anna, you don't have to tell him anything else. You have already been through enough."

Anna put her hand on Adrian's cheek. "Yes, I have. More then I bargained for, which is why I need to tell him the truth." Anna turned to face Ron. "The truth is Mr. Weasley, that yes, I along with Mr. Zabini and the younger Lord Malfoy's help set Flint up to catch him cheaten' on his fiancé. I didn't however plan on being assaulted in this manor." Anna sat trying to read Ron's facial expressions. She had hoped Flint would hit her. But she had been expecting a smack and or him being rather rough, not what did happen.

Ron rubbed his face with his hand, then slammed his hand on his desk. "Dam 'it." He sighed heavily. "Ok, well that changes things a little."

"What, how?" Adrian was back on his feet.

"I will have to release him. I can't hold him, if you set him up." Ron flicked his wand at his door.

Adrian was beside himself. "Do you not see what he did to her?"

"Of course I see it Pucey. I even documented it." Ron stood up and walked over to Anna, then knelt down in front of her. "Miss Blackwell, Flint will still be charged with assault of a sexual nature and have to explain himself to the courts, but I can't hold him, if you set him up. Please understand, the law is the law."

Anna gave Ron the biggest and warmest smile she could. "Of course I understand. Setting him up was wrong, but I did for good reason. Someone needed to expose Flint's true nature and if nothin' else comes from this, at least that will."

Ron's office door had opened while she was talking and Hermione along with Auror Parker had come in. Ron looked up at the two of them. "Parker, could you please finish processing the paperwork on Flint and then release him." Parker nodded then left the room. Ron stood and walked over to his wife. "Did the paper want the story?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Yes they did. Flint's arrest will be on the front page."

"Why?" Adrian looked confused as he sat back down beside Anna.

"Well, Pucey. If we can get the story out, others may come forward. He hit Miss Blackwell, far too quickly and easily for this to have been an isolated incident. Also we have reason to believe he had done this sort of thing at least once before to his fiancé." Hermione looked at Anna. "Sometimes, if one person comes forward, the rest will follow. May I give the Prophet permission to print your name?"

"Of course. I am headed back to Texas anyway." Anna looked at Adrian. "Would you please take me back to Nott Manor?"

Adrian was more then happy to get her out of Weasley's office and get her alone back in her room at Nott Manor. Once he had Anna back there, Adrian had insisted on healing her injuries himself, even though Anna could have handled it. She waited patiently while he looked over his work three times.

"Adrian I am fine. You did good." She put her hand on his cheek. "Thank you."

Adrian looked down at his hands. "I was scared Anna." he chanced a glance up at her. "More scared then I have ever been."

"I know Adrian, I shouldn't have put you in that position. Blaise or Draco could have been the one to intervein, and Theo certainly could have taught me how to dance." Anna pulled her hand back from his cheek and started playing with her necklace.

Adrian took her hands in his. "I wanted to do all those thing Anna. I know at first I acted like I didn't, but..."

"Don't." Anna stood up and moved away. "This was just a temporary thing, remember. Just to help Theo, then I am headed back to Texas, are you off on your next road trip."

Adrian stood and took a step toward her. "What if you didn't go back, or I went with you?"

"Adrian, your family is here, and my mine is there." Anna felt her chest tighten at the idea of him coming with her. Was it because she wanted him too? She hoped so.

"Anna, I am Wizard, I can visit my family when ever I want, no matter where I call home." He took another step toward her.

Her heart beat quickened. "Adrian, I don't know what to say. We agreed on temporary. I am not the type who settles down. Ask Theo."

"Neither am I. Quidditch is and always will be my first love." Adrian reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. "But, working with you and Nott, this past two weeks...seeing how much he wanted Greengrass back, and the lengths he is willing to go to, to accomplish it." He took a deep breath. "It has made me think about what I want, what I have been missing."

Anna took his hand in hers. "And what is it, that you want?"

"You." He put one hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I want what Nott is chasing. To love someone that much. To have them look at me the way Greengrass tried not to look at Nott so many times tonight. To have someone waiting for me when I am on a road trip."

"You have girls looking at you all the time Adrian, or have you not seen your self in a mirror lately." Anna tried to make a light hearted joke.

"I don't want girls to just look at me with lust in there eyes. I want them to look at me like their world begins and ends with me." His smile suddenly went all the way to his eyes. "Yes, just like that, the way you are looking at me right now."

Anna relaxed and allowed herself to lean on him a little. "I am so broken Adrian...I don't know if I am ready for more."

"You will be. You just need to give it a chance. Give me a chance." Before Anna could argue, Adrian kissed her. He wrapped both of arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could.

Anna put her arms around his neck and to her astonishment she kissed him back. Something about Adrian Pucey felt right. Anna couldn't quite point to it, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. But he was right, if she never gave it, gave him a chance, she would never know. The one thing Anna did know, was she was as tired of being with a different man every night as he was of being with a different woman every night. Spending all those months with Theo had spoiled her. She wasn't ever in love with Theo, but if she was honest with herself, she had fallen in love with the idea of just one man. During the time she spent with Theo she would go out in search of a new man, only on those nights when she felt content, felt like she could have fallen for him. Theo would bring her back to reality by talking about Daphne or writing one of his letter to her, reminding Anna that he would never be hers. After Theo had returned to London she had found it difficult going back to the life style she had before they had met. She always found herself looking for another Theo. All she kept finding were men like Adrian who wanted more. Anna needed to accept that she was also ready for more and Adrian wasn't attached to someone else. He was free to love her back. Her not being able to admit she wanted it too, was really the only obstacle.

She pulled back just a little. "Adrian, are sure I am the one you want? Are you sure you're not just finally ready and I happen to be the girl you're with at the moment?"

"Yes, I am sure Anna. I want you. Do you want me?" The determined look on Adrian's face told Anna every thing she needed to know.

"I do, I do want you Adrian. But..." She hesitated for a moment. "I am so scared."

Adrian picked Anna up in a bridal carry and started walking toward bed. "I am too." Adrian laid her on the bed and lay down with her. He started trailing kisses from her ear down to her collarbone.

Anna giggled a little at how delicate his touch was. "You certainly are not acting like you're scared."

"Oh, aren't I. Normally I would have ripped your clothes off already." Adrian took a shaky breath. "I want to make love to you the right way Anna, not just sex."

Adrian kissed Anna again, deeply. He took his time exploring every bit of her mouth and tongue. After a moment Anna pushed her self into an upright position leaning against the head board. "Adrian, how would this even work?"

Adrian pushed himself up on his knees. "What do you mean?"

"I understand that we can use Portkeys and visiting back and fourth would work for a while. But let's be sensible. After a while don't you think the novelty of having a girlfriend in Texas will wear off?" Anna bit her lip.

"If I was going into this seeing it as a novelty, sure." He inched closer to her. "But I plan on going into this with the idea that you're the one."

"So where do we live, in this vision of yours where I am the one?" Anna asked as she moved her legs allowing him to kneel between them.

Adrian put his hands on her hips and pulled her toward him. "Well, I asked my agent the other day to see if the offer from Stonewall is still valid. I know it's Canada and not the states, but it's closer then London."

"You would be willing to leave the Cannons for me?" Anna laid her head on the pillow as Adrian settled between her legs, propping himself up on his elbows.

He placed a little kiss on her neck. "For you, yes. Would you move to Canada for me?"

"I have never given much thought to Canada, but they do have good farm land up there." Anna hooked one foot behind Adrian's thigh and pulled him closer to her.

"Is that a yes Anna?" Adrian asked in a husky voice as he continued his kisses down her neck to her cleavage.

Anna moaned slightly. "Hmm. It's a, I am willing to give it some thought."

Adrian looked her in eye and started toying with her hair. "That's better then I could have asked for. We are on our mid season break. I have three weeks off. Would you be willing to go with me to Canada and give the team and the city a look?"

"You don't even know if Stonewall still wants you." Anna started taking his tie off of him.

"Oh come on, it's me. They will still want me. I am one of the best chasers in the game." Adrian teased as he helped her with the buttons of his shirt.

She smiled as he lifted her up to unzip her dress. "Take me to Canada than Mr. Pucey."

Anna found herself enraptured by Adrian and the idea of him being the one. For the first time in a long time, she felt she could actually have what Aaron had promised so long ago. As Adrian made love to her, slowly and passionately, she found she was looking forward to not only the climax his movements were leading up to, but to waking up in his arms in the morning. In the arms of a man who loved her, not someone else. She wouldn't change the time she had spent with Theo for anything. His heart had always belonged to Daphne though, Anna knew that. She hadn't cared because she hadn't been ready to try again and commit to one man. But with Adrian, she was willing to give it a try.

Adrian knew he had found what he had always been afraid of finding. A woman he could love, more then anything. Life was easier not being tied down, but it was also lonelier. He was ready for complications and fights. He was ready for passion and romance. Adrian held Anna in his arms feeling himself completely drowned in her, and he loved it.


	35. Pictures Say It All

**A/N Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. I have some time off, so I will try really hard to get a couple more chapters out of the next two weeks. They like this one will not be to my Beta before they are posted, since she is not available right now. I don't want to get to personal, but just a quick update to you all. My husband is going to be getting a liver transplant in the very near future. Things look very good, so please I am not looking for sympathy, just wanting to let you all know, I will try like the dickens to finish this before we get the liver, but if not, the story will not be abandoned, but it may be put on my life's back burner until he is all healed.**

 **As always thank you all so much for reading this and for any wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 35: Pictures Say It All

The morning after her engagement party Astoria Greengrass laid in her bed with a smile gracing her pink lips. She sat up like a rocket suddenly. After the night before, all the champagne and dancing, it really hit her. She was going to be Lady Malfoy. This was the first time in months Astoria had slept in her old bed, back at Greengrass Estates. It had only been for the night, today she and Draco would be heading back to their flat. She looked to her left and couldn't believe how much she missed having Draco laying there beside her. Most of the time she felt he laid too close, always needing some part of them touching while he slept. She never complained. Astoria knew that in some way it helped him sleep and ward off the awful nightmares he was haunted by most nights. Draco had confessed to her long ago that he still woke almost every night, but was able to calm himself and fall right back to sleep once he felt her there with him. With out having him there she realized, she missed it.

Astoria climbed out of bed and grabbed a robe wrapping it tightly around herself. The middle of July, but the hallways in the house still always seemed a little drafty to her. She opened her bedroom door and looked out. No one was around. She left her room, intending to sneak to Draco's room in the guest wing, but stopped short when she noticed the lights on in Daphne's room. Astoria stole a glance at the clock in the hallway. Three in the morning. She had assumed Daphne would have cried herself to sleep by now. Quietly she tip toed to Daphne's door, if her sister was asleep and had left the lights on, she didn't want to disturb her.

Astoria listened at the slightly ajar door for a second and herd muffled sobs coming from the room. She pushed the door open a little wider and looked in. Daphne was sitting cross legged on her bed, still wearing her dress from the night before. Make up messed and running down her face from crying. Her eyes were red and hair pulled from the elaborate up do from the night before. She had what must have been hundreds of letters scattered all about her and was in the middle of reading another one. Astoria's heart ached for her sister and she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Daphne looked up at her sister and put her hand up to her mouth to try and stifle a sob, then chocked out the question that made Astoria start crying also. "Do you have any idea how many times he tried to find me?"

"Oh Daphne." Astoria ran over to her sisters bed, tears running down her face. Astoria pulled her sister into a hug and stroked her hair. "I am sure it was loads of times."

Daphne cried into her sisters chest holding onto her for dear life. "Twelve Astoria, twelve times Theo went to France or sent letters to the French Ministry or to Witch Weekly trying to find me." She hiccupped a little and pulled back to look at Astoria. "I never tried to find him, not even once. What the hell kind of person am I?"

Astoria pushed some of the letters out of the way and crawled on the bed beside her sister. "Oh Daph, don't do this to yourself. Your situations were different. Theo had freedom from his father to search for you. You were still very much controlled by ours."

"I could have Tori. I could have left once I turned seventeen and come back to him. Daddy couldn't have stopped me. But I didn't." Daphne reached down and picked up a letter shoving into Astoria's hands. "He tells me he still loves me, that he needs me, in every single one of these letters Tori. In every single one!" Daphne wiped at her face and pulled another letter out of the box. "He tells me over and over again how much he misses me, and what did I do? Keep a diary for a short time, until Luc came along."

Astoria grabbed Daphne's hands stopping her from opening the next letter. "Daph look at me." Daphne looked up. "You can't blame yourself for the last five years. That was all Daddy, just like it is now."

"Astoria, I..." Daphne started, but Astoria held her finger up to her sisters mouth silencing her.

"No Daph, Daddy pushed you to go out with Luc once Luc asked for permission to take you out. All you did, was try and be happy." Astoria grabbed a tissue off Daphne's night stand and handed to her sister. "Once he decided we were returning to London, didn't he make you reconnect with Marcus, again not giving you a choice?"

Daphne nodded in agreement. "But I did agree Tori, I could have said no both times. I really didn't want to date either Luc or Marcus."

"No, but Luc was a nice distraction, wasn't he?" Astoria said with a sly grin on her face.

Daphne giggled lightly and wiped her face before looking around at the scattered letters on the bed. "I can't believe Theo not only wrote all these, but held on to them aswell." She took a deep breath and looked back at her sister. "Tori, what do I do? I am killing him, do you know that? Killing him."

Astoria gave Daphne's hands a squeeze. "You don't marry Marcus, that's what you do. Theo is the one want. You may not have disobeyed Daddy before and gone on hunts for him, or written him a thousand love letters you couldn't send. But you never stopped loving him. I know that Daphne. Theodore Nott had always been and always will be the one you are in love with. So marry him. To hell with what Daddy wants."

"Oh Tori, if only it was that easy." Daphne wiped at her face again and started collecting all the read letters into a pile.

Tori started helping her. "You love Theodore and he loves you. Seems rather easy to me."

Daphne got off the bed and set the first stack of love letters on her vanity. "You would think it's easy. You're getting to marry for love."

Tori stood and handed Daphne more letters. "That is not my fault Daphne."

"I know." Daphne took the letters, set them down, and pulled Astoria into her arms. "I am sorry if I sounded accusatory. I didn't mean to. I couldn't be happier for and Draco."

Astoria pulled back and took Daphne by the hand and lead her over to her dressing room, turned her around and unzipped her dress. "Tell me why, why are you doing this to yourself. You so clearly don't want to marry Marcus."

Daphne stepped out of the dress and grabbed her nightgown. "I am not suppose to tell you Tori."

Astoria helped her sister get into her nightgown and then turned her around so they were looking at each other. "We have never kept secrets from each other before Daph. Don't start now. Please. Let me in."

Daphne looked up at Astoria and took a deep breath. "Ok, I will tell you why, but you have to promise, it doesn't leave this room."

Astoria helped Daphne back over to the vanity and sat her down. While Astoria helped Daphne wash her face and brush her hair Daphne told her sister everything. They held each other and cried, finally getting into bed. Astoria stroked her sisters hair until Daphne finally feel asleep. Astoria laid there wondering if she really should keep everything her sister just told her to herself. If Theo knew the truth, what would he do? Was there anything anyone could do to help? Lord Malfoy used to be very influential at the ministry. She fell asleep after convincing herself to tell Draco, perhaps his father still had some contacts and could think of a way to help.

xXXx

The Ministry was buzzing with much more activity then Fay thought there would be on a Saturday morning. She was waiting outside Ernie's office. He wasn't in yet, and had sent her a massage saying he was running a bit behind. It seemed the story on the front of the paper, **Canons Chaser Falls From More Then His Broom!** , had quite the impact on people this morning. While waiting in the lobby before being sent up to Ernie's floor she had already witnessed Auror Andrew Flint dodge reporters to get to his office, and Mr. Christopher Flint being followed by a large group of men who all looked angry as they headed off toward the Wizengamont chambers.

Fay had been rather shocked herself by what the article had accused Marcus Flint of having done the night before. Having done it at his own fiancé's sisters engagement party, to his fiancé's ex-boyfriend's date from America, no less. It really was the scandal of the year. The scandal that had pushed pictures of Daphne and Theo dancing together to the society page, and only stating 'how nice it was to see the two could still be friendly'. Fay was happy for Theo, Flint had taken the focus off him for the night. Well mostly off him. The fact Flint had chosen Nott's date as his target did still have the gossip mill talking.

Marcus's indiscretion would also help Lord Greengrass in Fay's opinion. If he couldn't use the ledger alone to get Daphne out of the contract, he could always couple it with Marcus's action's from the night before. The two things together, had to be enough to make Christopher Flint back off.

As Fay now sat in the hallway of the Magical Legal Department she noticed several young woman being escorted up one by one and asked to wait outside Auror Weasley's office. 'Hmm, I wonder?' Fay said to herself. She didn't have much time though to think about why so many women were waiting to speak to Weasley. Ernie turned the corner, briefcase in hand and trying to adjust his tie with his other hand.

"Sorry Miss Dunbar, my wife and I stayed at the party longer last night then we should have." Ernie shuffle his briefcase between his knees to hold it while he offered Fay his hand.

She laughed lightly at him, and shook his hand. "You know I think we know each other well enough for first names Ernie."

Ernie smiled and nodded. He plucked his briefcase from between his knees and stood up. "You're right of course." He tilted his head toward his office door. "Come on in."

Ernie and Fay entered his office and Ernie sat his briefcase on his desk. "I must tell you Fay, with the evidence in that ledger, we could really shake up the Wizarding World." He motioned for her to sit.

Fay smiled politely at Ernie and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I am not really interested in shaking things up Ernie. I think enough of that has happened over the last few years." She shook her head no. "No, Ernie. I just want to help Lord Greengrass get out from under Flint's blackmail so Daphne and Theo can be together."

"Well Fay, anything I can do to help Theo, I will do." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a roll of parchment. "On that note, I already started drawing up the juncture, to enter the ledger as evidence against Yaxley when his appeal goes before the Wizengamont." He closed the briefcase, placed it on the floor and sat down. "My father plans to confront Christopher Flint during their session this afternoon, if I can present him with the proof. For that, I just need to make a copy of the ledger."

"Certainly." Fay pulled the ledger out of her bag and handed it to Ernie.

Ernie placed the ledger on his desk and pulled out his wand. A few quick waves of his wand and an exact copy of the ledger was right beside the original. Ernie sat his wand down and picked up the copy thumbing through it to make sure everything copied. Pleased with his work he looked up at Fay and smiled. "Of course you know that for the trial I will require the real thing. But that is months away."

Fay nodded her understanding. "Certainly. I am sure I can have it back to you within a couple of days Ernie. I plan to see Lord and Lady Greengrass this morning, after I leave here in fact."

"Great." Then his smile turned to a frown. "Have you filed a report yet describing how you came to find the ledger?"

"No. I will head over to Potter's office right now and do that. I promise you Ernie I didn't do anything my badge as an investigator doesn't allow." Fay stood, then had a thought and took a deep breath. "I did however use Malfoy's house elf, that's not against the rules is it?"

Ernie gave her a curious look. "I don't think so." Then he snickered. "Malfoy's elf, eh?" Ernie shook his head with amusement. "Never thought I would see the day when a Malfoy, either of them, would be helping someone other then themselves."

Fay smiled at Ernie. "Oh how times have changed." She moved to go, then stopped short. "Tell me, what does your father plan to do, to Christopher Flint?"

"Well..." Ernie smirked. "He will be arrested and charged with blackmail for one, if Greengrass presses charges that is. Honestly right now the only proof I have of blackmail is your word Fay. Greengrass is not paying Flint with gold, he is paying him with his daughters hand to Marcus." Ernie picked up a stack of papers from his in-box and started going through them. "Let's see, ah yes here it is. I put in the request last night after I left the party for a copy of the Flint/Greengrass betrothal contract." He looked over it for a moment. "Well, now this is interesting. It seems that not only is Daphne to wed Marcus and provide him with heirs, but the Flint patriarch will receive half of the Greengrass fortune after the wedding. The only thing Greengrass is getting out of the deal is Marcus agreeing to name his and Daphne first born son, the Greengrass heir." Ernie scoffed and set the papers down. "Seems silly to add that if you ask me. Once Greengrass passes, everything would have gone to Daphne anyway, why the need to name a male the heir, or give Flint half the fortune now?"

Fay shook her head in disbelief. "I am sure the Greengrass fortune is the real reason for choosing to blackmail for Daphne's hand. If Flint simply demanded money, Greengrass could pay him little by little, and made up the loses through investments or business ventures. Same as he did with Yaxley. The marriage guarantees Flint half of the fourth largest Pure-Blood fortune in England. Far more then he most likely ever would have gotten by demanding a single payout, or payouts over time. The ledger proves Flint paid Yaxley almost everything he had to keep Marcus and Andrew from Voldemort. Flint is barely holding on to his family home."

Ernie nodded his agreement, picked up a notepad and began writing quickly. Once finished he looked back up at Fay. "I would guess, the clause about Marcus and Daphne's first born son is more to throw people off the blackmail scent. Instead it makes it look like two Pure-Blood families helping each other keep things...'Pure'."

Fay sighed deeply. "Probably. I would imagine Flint is hoping people will think Greengrass wanted a Pure-Blood male heir to pass things on to. Marcus seems like the type to keep Daphne pregnant until she gives him a son, or four. A neat and tidy way for Flint to hide the blackmail as Pure-Blood politics. After all, Andrew already has a son. Two if I am not mistaken, so in the terms of Pure-Blood politics, the Flint line is secure. Lord Greengrass's younger bother has a son, but he is a Half-Blood, so the political angle works perfect."

Ernie tapped his fingers on his desk in thought. "You know Fay, I may be able to put together a case against Flint with out Greengrass having to press charges. It would be all circumstantial, based on the information gathered from the ledger, bank records and the contract, but..." He trailed off for a moment and took a breath, "...and it would be a weak case. However it may just be enough to at least make Flint lose his seat on the Wizengamont."

"If you think that is fair. I don't like that he is blackmailing Greengrass, but he did pay Yaxley to protect his sons, that has to mean something." Fay fidgeted with the strap of her purse a little.

"It does, and their fighting for Potter in the end, is what will keep him out of Azkaban. But like I said last night, blackmail is wrong, no matter the reason." Ernie set his notes down and walked out from behind his desk. "The only challenge will be making sure the backlash doesn't hit Andrew. He is a good guy." Ernie offered Fay his hand again.

She took it warmly. "Well, I better go. Thank you Ernie, I know you will do what ever you think is best."

"I will do, what ever the law demands I do Fay." Ernie gave her hand a firm shake, them opened his office door.

"What ever the law demands?" Fay gave the statement some thought for a second. "Sometimes, it's difficult to do what the law demands Ernie, especially when you know it's to much, or not enough, or just wrong."

"That's why I am the prosecutor and you are the journalist Fay. I never find it hard to do what the law demands, because I believe it's just." Ernie leaned up against the door frame.

"Oh, is that why you testified for Theo, because you believed his charges were just?" Fay cracked a smile at Ernie.

Ernie laughed. "Ok, no those charges were not just, that's why I testified, to make it that way."

Fay pressed a quick kiss to Ernie's cheek. "Thank you Ernie. Give my best to Sally." Ernie waited by his door, to see Fay off safely down the hall before going back in his office to contact Sally and tell her he would be longer then he intended.

While walking down the hall Fay could have sworn she saw Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy come out of Ron Weasley's office, just as a clearly pissed off Andrew Flint stormed in. Fay shook her head wondering what was going on that would have Malfoy at the Ministry and talking to Weasley of all people this morning. One would think he would be busy with his fiancé, not conducting business with an Auror. But Fay needed to see Potter and had an appointment to keep, she didn't have time right now to worry about what Zabini and Malfoy were up to.

xXXx

By the time Astoria and Daphne woke up, Draco had already left to go with Blaise to see Weasley. Astoria occupied her time waiting for him to return helping her sister finish neatly putting away the letters from Theo. Daphne wasn't really crying, but was on the verge of it all morning. She kept looking at the time and her bedroom door as if she was expecting something.

"Why do you keep looking at the door Daph, are you hoping Theo will break it down, scoop you up in his arms and runaway with you?" Astoria wrapped her arms around herself showing how warm the idea made her.

Daphne let out a half sigh-half giggle. "No Tori, although that is a much better thought." Daphne shook her head no. "I told Theo last night to stop fighting, he wont be back." Daphne looked back at the door in disappointment. "No, I keep expecting Marcus to come by fishing for sex before he leaves."

"Oh." Astoria did her best not to allow her tone of voice to give away the fact she knew Marcus wasn't there. She looked at her sister as a tear slipped down Daphne's cheek. "Theo will never give up Daph. No matter what you told him."

Daphne stopped what she was doing and let her hands fall to the bed, the last few letters still needing to be picked up. "Yes he will. He respects me to much to go against my wishes." Daphne started crying again, the last few words almost inaudible, "I asked him to stop, I begged him to stop."

Astoria crossed the room and held her sister close to her, both of them sinking to the floor. They remained like that until their mother came in the room looking for Astoria. She rushed to her daughters and held them both close to her for a moment before motioning to Astoria to help get Daphne off the floor and on the bed where it was easier for her to comfort her. Veronica Greengrass sat on the bed and held her oldest daughter close to her, gently rocking back and forth while she looked up at her youngest.

"Tori darling, Draco is back and was looking for you." Lady Greengrass continued to rock Daphne letting her cry.

Astoria didn't move, she rubbed her sisters back. "She told me everything Mum."

Veronica's eyes widened from the surprising news. "Everything?"

Daphne nodded yes while she continued to cry, but Astoria answered. "Yes, everything. How? How did Daddy let it get this far?"

"You really don't understand, or are you pretending to be naïve because you don't want to accept what has happened?" Veronica sounded almost hurt by Astoria's questions.

Astoria stopped rubbing Daphne's back and looked at the floor. "I guess both. I want to think there is a way to get Daddy from under Flint's boot that will still allow Daphne and Theodore to marry. Something we have yet to explore or find."

Daphne sat up and looked up at her sister, tears continuing to fall. "There isn't Tori. Father has tried everything. He has even had Lord Malfoy help him in his efforts. They haven't found anything which can be used to get Flint to stop blackmailing Father" Daphne tried wiping the tears off her face.

"You see my darlings, as women are paths are not always easy." Veronica ran her fingers through Daphne's hair, then reached out and lifted Astoria's chin so she was no longer looking at the floor. "You must promise me to live your life as fully as you can. To love Draco with every thing you have, every minute of every day knowing your loving for both of my girls." She lowered her hand from Astoria's chin and took her hand in hers. "While Daphne must sacrifice her love, to keep the family safe."

"It's not fair Mum, all Daddy was trying to do was keep the family safe, and Flint is punishing him for it. No...Flint is punishing Daphne, Theo and Marcus for it." Astoria stomped her foot in frustration.

Daphne scoffed, "I hardly think Marcus feels as though he is being punished Tori. Theo doesn't know the truth, so he thinks Father dislikes him for some reason."

"Blackmail is a awful thing girls." Veronica let go of Astoria hand and wrapped her other arm around Daphne's shoulders holding her close. "It is true, your father's actions where only those of a man trying to protect his family. He paid Yaxley to keep us safe and somehow Flint found out. Now if Daphne does not marry Marcus, Flint will expose him to the ministry as a Death Eater conspirator, nothing about the situation is fair. However, I assure you both your father and I have a plan in motion that will hopefully help."

The three women heard a gasp by the door and turned in unison to see Draco standing there. He slowly came in the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the three Greengrass women in front of him. "Does Theo know any of this?"

"No Draco, and he mustn't." Veronica stood and crossed the room so she was standing in front of her soon to be son-in-law.

Draco looked pained, "He is my best mate, I can't keep this from him."

"You can, and you will Draco." Veronica sounded as stern as she could. "Please son, you and I both know how, shall we say, tempered Theodore can be. I am afraid no matter how hard he try's that is the one trait from his father he can't shake. If my plan is to have a chance, Theodore must not confront Flint, either of them."

Draco squared his shoulders. "If I must, then I will keep it from him, for now." Draco looked past Lady Greengrass to Daphne. "So blackmail, that's the reason? I knew there had to be something driving you to do this. It never made sense that you would just up and leave Theo like that." Draco looked at Tori, his expression changing to anger. "How long have you known?"

Astoria cave Draco a look of shock and put her hands on her hips. "I only found out last night. This is the first I have seen you since then."

Suddenly realizing his mistake Draco crossed the room and wrapped Astoria in a tight embrace. "Of course. Sorry my love." He kissed Astoria on the forehead then looked back at Lady Greengrass. "May I ask what this plan is you have?"

"Yes Mum, what do you mean? What plan?" Daphne's expression became hopeful.

Veronica looked at the three of them, all looking at her waiting for her to tell them. "Oh kids, what if it doesn't work? I never meant to get your hopes up Daphne dear." She moved to Daphne's side and stoked her daughters cheek lovingly.

Daphne smiled and took her mothers hand in hers. "Please tell me. After last night, I could really use a little hope."

"All right. Your father and I..." She began, then took a deep breath and looked up at Draco, "Along with your father Draco, hired an investigator to try and find what ever evidence Flint claims he has on Dalton. If she finds it, we may be able to use it to get Flint to call this whole thing off. With the help of Draco's old house elf Poppy, our investigator snuck into Flint mansion last night in search of said evidence." Veronica looked at the clock. "In fact, she should be here any moment to let us know if she was successful."

Daphne jumped off the bed. "Oh mother, without the evidence, Flint only has his word against father's." Daphne smiled at Astoria and grabbed her hands. "Do you know what that means?"

"Daphne, don't jump to conclusions. It is a good start, if she found the evidence. But there are still our bank records to back up Flint's claims." Veronica stood and brushed Daphne's hair behind her shoulder. "What we really need if for the evidence to be damning for Flint as well. Something he to, doesn't want to come to light. For example, proof that he also paid off the Death Eaters."

"Well, I am not sure now Astoria whether we helped or hindered what your mother and father were trying to do." Draco said as he pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket.

Veronica looked at the envelope. "What do you mean Draco?"

Draco hesitantly gave the envelope to Lady Greengrass. "Myself along with Blaise, and Adrian Pucey set Marcus up last night."

"What? Set him up how?" Daphne asked then bit her lip.

Draco rocked back and fourth on his feet unsure how to respond before deciding to just tell them. "I was with Theo, when Harry told him Marcus assaulted you Daphne. We thought if we could prove to your father, that Flint is unfit, and cruel to women, he might call off the betrothal. Of course, we didn't know about the blackmail. Only that for some reason Lord Greengrass wanted you to marry Flint, instead of Theo."

Astoria took Draco's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "The boys caught Marcus being cruel and assaulting someone. They got pictures of it. I am so sorry Daphne, Marcus isn't and never has been faithful to you. I doubt he ever will be."

Veronica turned the envelope over in her hands. "Is that what this is Draco, the pictures?"

"Yes. I have already given a copy of them to Weasley, he arrested Flint last night." Draco raised his eyebrows at Daphne. "Unfortunately Daphne, they couldn't hold him and he was released late last night. I am certain he will be out for blood, and you have my word I wont let him harm you. This was me, Pucey and Blaise, it has nothing to with you, Astoria or Theo."

Astoria gasped. "What about Anna? If he was released he might go after her."

"He can try." Draco let out a light laugh. "He would have to get past the wards on Nott Manor and then past Pucey. No I really am more worried about him taking it out on Daphne."

Daphne took the envelope from her mother and opened the flap. She looked up at Draco before removing the pictures though. "Is that who is in the pictures, Theo's friend Anna?"

Draco nodded yes. Daphne pulled the pictures slowly out of the envelope and looked at the top one. The picture was clear and showed Anna sitting on the couch, her breasts exposed. Marcus was standing over her menacingly, his fist connecting with Anna's jaw. She already had a bright red welt on her right cheek. Daphne couldn't look at the rest of the pictures and shoved them into her mothers hands, then she turned away, clearly upset by what she had seen in the picture.

Lady Greengrass's hands shook as she looked through the photographs. "Oh Draco, how could they let him go?"

"Weasley said, Flint claimed he was set up and the evidence although damning, did support his claim." He took a step near Daphne and put a hand on her shoulder to try and offer comfort. "Weasley said he will still face charges, but they couldn't hold him."

Daphne's bedroom door flew open at that point to reveal a tired looking Dalton Greengrass, he had the morning Prophet in his hands. Noticing Draco was in the room he held the paper out to him. "Have you seen this yet Son?"

Draco shook his head no. "No Sir." He walked over and took the paper from Lord Greengrass. His eyes got big when he saw the front page headline, with a picture of Marcus in his bright orange Quidditch robes. He looked up at Lord Greengrass who motioned for Draco to give the paper to Lady Greengrass. Draco handed the paper to his future mother-in-law and then went to stand beside Astoria again.

Veronica skimmed over the article quickly then sighed heavily. "This is certainly going to make things difficult for us Dalton." She looked up at her husband and handed him the photographs. "It would seem Draco and his friends have been busy trying to prove to you and I how unfit Marcus is."

Dalton looked outraged by the pictures in his hands. When he finally looked at Draco, he looked mad enough to spit nails. "So it's true, what Flint is claiming, that he was set up, by you, Pucey and Zabini?"

"Yes Sir." Draco sheepishly looked at his feet, trying to find his courage. He hated looking weak in front of Astoria, but his upbringing was sometimes hard to overcome.

"What were you boys thinking? You could have gotten this young lady into real trouble, not to mention the position you have put me in." Dalton shoved the pictures back in the enveloped with such force her tore the paper.

Draco looked at Lord Greengrass and squared his shoulders. "I am sorry sir. For the record, the young lady in those pictures volunteered and knew what she was getting herself into."

"That doesn't change the fact that you, Pucey and your friend Zabini concocted an extremely dangerous plan and for what?" Dalton took several steps toward Draco and Astoria, but stopped just in front of them.

Draco flinched slightly at the tone of Lord Greengrass's voice, but collected himself quickly. "To prove to you what we already knew. That Flint is a brut, who mistreats Daphne and cheats on her every chance he gets."

"Draco, I appreciate your caring for the well being of both of my daughters, but it is not your place to interfere with Daphne's future." Dalton took a deep breath. "There are things going on, you couldn't possibly understand. I realize Nott is your friend..."

"He is my BEST friend." Draco cut Greengrass off. "I know everything now Sir, the blackmail, you paying off the Death Eaters." Draco paused a moment. "I never understood why you accepted me as a match for Astoria, but not Theo for Daphne. That is why I got involved. We hoped if we could prove to you what we all knew about Flint, you would call it off. I understand now, it has nothing to do with Theo. I am not sure where what Flint did last night leaves you, and I am sorry for any further grief we have caused you. I only wanted to help." Draco took Astoria's hand in his.

Dalton took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I understand what you did Son. I am really not angry, just tired." He put his glasses back on and thought a moment. "I can't very well publicly force my daughter to marry a man who has been abusive, what would that say about me?" Dalton looked at his wife as if waiting for her to offer him something. "But, with the blackmail, my hands are still tied."

"I know how to handle Marcus Sir, it will be fine." Daphne tried to reassure her father.

Dalton looked at Daphne with sympathy in his eyes. "Why did you lie to me about the way Marcus treats you?"

"I didn't lie." Daphne took a deep breath. "He has only been...I suppose cruel would be the right word, once. When I told him I was leaving him for Theo. I didn't tell you or even Theo because I thought things were over. Since our engagement he has treated me respectfully, although I am certain he hasn't been faithful." Daphne scoffed lightly, "I am sure I wont be the first Pure-Blood woman who's husband cheats, nor will I be the last."

"No. You can't make her marry him now Daddy. There has to be a way to get around the blackmail." Astoria stood shaking her head back and forth.

The door bell rang and Veronica jumped. "That would Miss Dunbar. Dalton, perhaps she found something."

Dalton smoothed his suit coat and held his hand out for his wife. "There is only one way to find out."

xXXx

Fay had only just been lead to Lady Greengrass's parlor when Lord and Lady Greengrass entered. Fay smiled politely at the couple and shook hands with both of them. She only noticed both the Greengrass daughters and Draco enter the room as she sat down. Fay tried to quickly stand up and greet them, but Daphne had her arms around Fay hugging her before she could get up off the chair.

"Uh! It's good to see you Greengrass. How are you?" Fay patted Daphne awkwardly on the back. The two of them had never been friendly back at Hogwarts, so Daphne's sudden show of affection had taken Fay by surprise.

Daphne pulled away a little embarrassed. "Sorry Dunbar, I was just happy to see it was someone I knew who was helping my mum."

Fay blushed slightly. "Of course. I like a challenging case, and this was certainly challenging." Fay stood and offered her hand to Astoria. "You must be Astoria Greengrass. I am ashamed to say, I don't really remember you from school."

Astoria smiled warmly. "We moved after my third year, that really isn't surprising." Astoria took Fay's hand and gave it a warm squeeze, then gestured to the platinum blond man standing beside her. "I am sure you remember my fiancé though, Draco Malfoy."

Fay shook Draco's hand a little more enthusiastically then she intended, trying to make sure her fear of the blond didn't show. She wasn't physically scared of Draco, she knew he wouldn't do anything to her. But her memories of him at school, and the knowledge of the things he had done, no matter his reasons made her fear him a little, even now. Stupid as it was, she couldn't help it. "Of course, how could I forget Malfoy?" Fay swallowed hard when his expression changed from pleasant to a scowl.

"Yes, how?" Draco pulled his hand away from Fay quickly. He took Astoria's hand in his and escorted her over to the loveseat in the parlor so they could sit down.

"Well, Fay dear, please tell us, did you find anything useful?" Veronica Greengrass took Fay hands in hers and held them tightly, drawing Fay's attention back from the brooding young man in the room.

Fay smiled at Lady Greengrass pulling herself back together. "I did." She pulled her hands from Lady Greengrass and sat back down to pick up her bag. She pulled the ledger from it and took a deep breath. "Mr. Flint had this hidden under a floor board in his home office. I have already filed a report with Potter to make everything Poppy and I did legal." Fay held the ledger out, but then placed it on her lap. "Before I give this to you however Lord Greengrass, I want you to know, it has information on a lot of people. People like your self, who would be harmed if the information got out."

Lord Greengrass took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes for a moment before replacing them. "What exactly is it that you have found Miss Dunbar?"

"It's Corban Yaxley's bank ledger." Fay paused a minute while Greengrass's eyes lit up and a smile creeped to his lips.

"Bank Ledger? Really?" Dalton held his hand out for it.

Fay held on to it for another moment. "Like I said, you are not the only person listed in here. I think you will be surprised just how many people are. Some were like yourself and trying to keep family members safe, others like Nott Sr. were already Death Eaters, and trying to keep Voldemort out of family business." She picked the ledger up and looked at it again. "I must have your word that you plan to only use the information in it for your intended purpose of getting Daphne out of the contract to marry Marcus Flint, and for no other reason. My job and reputation, depend on that."

"You have my word young lady. I only wish to set right my wrongs." Dalton said as he took the ledger from Fay and began looking through it.

As he did Daphne inched closer and closer to her father. "Well? Father? Am I free?"

"Sixty thousand galleons." Dalton whispered to himself and started rubbing his temple. "I had forgotten how much I paid that bastard."

Veronica rubbed her husbands back. "Our daughters are worth any price, my love."

Dalton looked at her and quickly kissed her forehead. "I would have given that man my last sickle, if meant keeping the three of you out of his clutches." He opened the ledger wide and held it up for everyone in the room to see. "That is exactly what Flint did." Dalton took an almost shaky breath. "Now we have what we need to push back on Flint and know the reason he chose us to blackmail." He closed the ledger and looked at Daphne. "My darling, I always knew money was at the root. I never knew though how dire Flints finances really were. You, Daphne, are heir to the fourth largest Wizard Fortune in England. Fourth only to, Malfoy, Rosier and Nott. No females in any of those lines. I have two. Two Pure-Blood, Sacred Twenty-Eight, beautiful daughters, and a fortune large enough to rekindle Flint's, without destroying mine."

"You don't think Druella Rosier had anything to do with this plan do you Dalton?" Veronica asked and then put her arm around Daphne.

Dalton's brow furrowed in thought. "No, she has no love for the Flint family. The Flint's were Blood-Traitors remember?" Dalton chuckled. "It will put her in quite the state though wont it, when she finds out the Greengrass fortune will be combined with not only Malfoy, but Nott as well."

"Oh Daddy, are saying...am I free to..." Daphne couldn't get the question out as she shook and tears starting running down her face.

Dalton reached out stroked his daughters cheek. His heart swelled when she didn't pull away from him. "Yes, my love. I need to confront Flint first of course." He held up the pictures. "Both of them, but the contract will be dissolved by the end of the day. You may tell Theodore, he has my blessing."

Daphne flung herself into her fathers arms. "Thank you Daddy, thank you." After a moment she pulled back and looked up at her father. "I think Theodore would want to hear from you Daddy, that he has your blessing. I am so sorry for my behavior toward you lately. I never really hated you, just what you were making me do."

"It's all forgotten my darling. I hated myself enough for everyone in this room. Go, go tell Theodore your happy news." Dalton let a tear slip down his own cheek as he looked at Daphne who was beaming up at him.

Daphne turned to Draco. "Would you come with me?"

Draco gave her his signature smirk. "Of course I will. I can't wait to tell Theo, 'I told you so'."

Daphne ran from the room, then came back in and took the ring Marcus had put on her finger off and held it out to her father. "Daddy, would you please return this for me?"

Dalton took the delicate ring from his daughter. "I would be happy. I am sure the one that will replace it, will suit you better anyway."

Daphne hugged her mother, then turned to Fay, who was still sitting politely in the chair. "Fay, may I call you Fay?"

Fay nodded and stood up.

Daphne wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you so much for everything." Daphne pulled back and looked at her. "I mean that, for everything. For this, for testifying for Theo, and for being his friend that horrible year."

Fay turned red and opened her mouth to start apologizing for the intimate moments, she had shared with Theo, all those years ago, but Daphne stopped her. "I know everything Fay, he told me. I am not and never will be mad about it. You were there for him, in a way I couldn't be at the time." Daphne gave her a soft smile.

"He was there for me, when I needed someone, so thank you, Daphne." Fay returned her smile. "Tell him, I said hello."

Daphne grabbed her sisters hand and ran from the room. Draco followed shaking his head at the two sisters with a smile on his face. He looked at Fay. "It would seem I once again have a Gryffindor to thank for making the people most important to me happy. I owe you Dunbar. If you ever need anything, and find that I am in a position to help, don't hesitate to ask."

Fay blushed a little. "I wont. Your welcome Malfoy."

Draco gave Fay one of his rare genuine smiles, then took off in the direction of Astoria's voice as she hollered for him.

Fay turned to Lord Greengrass. "I will need that back Lord Greengrass, I have already given a copy of it to Procescutor Macmillan, an arrest of Christopher Flint is most likely happening this afternoon."

Dalton took a deep breath. "Is there a way Macmillan can postpone that until after I confront him? I want to burn that contract right in front of him. He is suppose to be here for dinner tonight."

"I will send Ernie a quick note. I don't see why not." Fay pulled a piece of parchment out and wrote a quick note to Ernie.


	36. Weasley's Redemption

**A/N Happy New Year! Thank you for the great reviews and staying with me for so long.**

Chapter 35: Weasley's Redemption

Daphne found herself unexpectedly nervous as she stood in front of the fireplace. The floo in the largest sitting room, was the main one to the house. The one used to receive guests and the one the family used when not apparating to their destination. She thought going to Nott Manor by floo would be less intrusive then just apparating into the main hall or Theo's study. Now as she stood with the floo power in her hand, she was having second thoughts.

Draco placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Daphne whispered, then took a deep breath.

"Don't be ridiculous. Theo will most likely scoop you up in his arms, carry you off to his room and leave Astoria and I standing there." Draco gave her shoulder a squeeze. "This is what you both want, what he has been hoping for, for so long."

"But last night Draco, I broke his heart." Daphne's eyes welled up with tears.

Astoria stepped between her sister and Draco and took her sisters free hand in hers. "You only did what you thought at the time, would cause him the least amount of pain. Allowing him to finally start moving on. It's been less then a day Daph, trust me, he hasn't moved on yet."

Draco let his hand drop from Daphne's shoulder. "She's right Daphne. If I know Theo he is most likely sitting in his manor somewhere brooding. Seeing you will be exactly what he needs."

Daphne let out a light nervous laugh. "I suppose your both right. Well here it goes." She swallowed hard then stepped into the fireplace, threw the floo powder and said 'Nott Manor', as clearly as her shaky voice would allow. Within seconds she was swept away and found herself landing safely in the fireplace in the main sitting room at Nott Manor. Daphne stepped out quickly knowing Draco would be following. She wasn't keen on the idea of her future brother-in-law landing on her head.

Daphne looked around the large open room. It was clear Theo hadn't planned on using it without her. During the time Daphne had been living with him, she had redecorated this room, hoping to have a dinner party for close family and friends, but she hadn't gotten around to throwing it before she moved out. She had the walls painted in a light grey, with a bright white trim on the floor boards and crown molding. The celling had white paint with a very light blue hint to it to keep the room bright and cheery. Daphne had chosen white leather couches and loveseats in the room and light oak end tables.

Theo had thrown sheets over all the furniture and the pictures of them and both of their families she had put on the walls all had a light coating of dust on them. The people in the pictures were all sleeping and those who were not looked bored. Daphne didn't notice Draco and Astoria's arrival in the room. Both of them stayed right behind her but didn't interrupt her as she ran her fingers along the back of one couch, tears welling up in her eyes again, threatening to fall. She knew the longer they were apart, the more Theo would close himself off. Closing up this room was just the first step.

Tony was standing by the doorway having been alerted the moment the house had visitors. "Miss Greengrass, I must say, it is very good to see you."

"Hi, Tony. Is Theodore here?" Daphne turned to Tony and gave him a warm smile as she wiped the tears away.

Tony nodded and started walking down the hallway after motioning for Daphne to go with him. "He came home in a state last night and went out riding on that motorbike of his. He returned to the manor late last night, or rather, early this morning. I believe you will find him in his mothers parlor, where he retreated to after he came in."

Tony stopped by the closed door to what had been Claudette Nott's parlor. The room would eventually become the main parlor to whom ever became Lady Nott. Once upon a time Daphne had hoped that would be her. She wondered if it still could be. Hesitating slightly for a moment, she finally reached for the door knob.

Tony placed his hand on hers stopping her from turning it, then put his hands behind his back. "Before you enter Miss, you should know, he took a bottle of whiskey in there with him. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wasn't really in a listening mood. The good news is, I have heard nothing coming from the room, and he hasn't left. Perhaps he fell asleep."

"Daphne." Draco stepped forward and took her hand off the door knob. "Under the circumstances, I should be the first one to go in there."

Daphne shook her head no. "No Draco. Thank you but it needs to me."

Draco looked at her for a moment and thought about arguing with her, but knew it would be useless. "Fine, but I will be right behind you."

Daphne nodded, and turned the door knob. When she entered the room, her heart beat quickened from the anticipation of seeing Theo. But she didn't see him. What she did see was the sheet had been pulled off of the couch and the whiskey bottle was sitting on the coffee table. One glass had been poured but it looked like only a few sips had been taken, otherwise the bottle was still mostly full. Daphne let out the breath she had been holding, thankful Theo hadn't given in completely and drank the entire bottle. The remnents of a fire were smoldering in the fireplace. It had been a warm night, no need for a fire, so why had Theo lit one? Daphne's question was answered when she stepped a little further into the room.

Theo was sitting on the floor, wearing his black jeans and biker boots. He still had on his dress shirt and black tie from the party the night before. His leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, gave him that sexy bounty hunter look, she had come to love. Theo's knees were pulled up and his arms laid crossed on top of his knees. Theo had his head resting on his forearms. In front of him was a stack of pictures, news paper articles and copies of witch weekly. Daphne didn't need to go threw the pictures and the magazines to know they were all of her. She knew she had hurt Theo the night before by telling him to stop fighting, her heart pounded painfully as she realized just how badly.

She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her sob and knelt down beside him. Once she regained her composer she noticed the broken glass from a frame on the floor at his feet and picture of her blowing him a kiss on the Hogwarts Express platform after their fifth year, slightly crumpled in his hand. He hadn't been able to bring himself to throw the picture in the fire as he intended in the hurt and angry mood he had been in when he returned from his ride. Normally riding calmed Theo down and pulled him out of whatever bad mood he was in, but it would seem last night, riding hadn't helped.

Tears ran down Daphne's face as she reached out and ran her fingers through Theo's hair and softly said his name. "Theo."

"What?" Theo said gruffly startled by the contact he wasn't expecting as he looked up. The look on his face softened slightly when he saw the intruder was Daphne. "Daphne?"

Daphne smiled warmly at him, hoping he would see the good news in her eyes, but the look he was giving her was more one of, 'are you real?'. "Yes sweetheart, it's me."

Theo reached out and pulled Daphne into his arms letting the picture fall and held her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, taking deep breaths trying to convince himself she was real. After a moment he pushed her away slightly so he could look at her. She instantly starting running her fingers through his hair again. Theo looked down at the floor, then back up at Daphne. "What are you doing here?" He reached up and took her hand out of his hair. He loved it when she did that, but right now, he didn't want to feel good.

Daphne turned her hand over in his and laced her fingers with his. "I came to tell you, it's over. Between me and Marcus, I'm not marrying him."

Theo looked down at their hands and tightened his grip, still trying to prove to himself this wasn't a dream. "Your father let you out of the contract, just like that?" A sudden fearful thought hit Theo and he gripped her waist tighter with the hand still holding her. "You didn't runaway did you? Daphne your father.."

She put a finger on his lips and shook her head no. "He is letting me out of the contract Theo." Theo's expression didn't soften, and it caused her chest to tighten. "I was hoping you...would take me back."

"I don't understand Daphne, just last night, I wasn't good enough according to your father. You insisted I give up." He pulled his hand away from hers. "Now, suddenly just over night, everything is different?" Theo pushed her away and stood up. He walked across the room away from her and stopped when he saw Draco.

Draco wanted to yell at Theo, but knew that wouldn't help. Instead he smiled. "This is what you have been wanting Theo. Hear her out, please mate."

Theo put his arms out by his sides palms up. "Fine, why now am I suddenly acceptable?"

Daphne walked over to Theo and took his hands in hers again, the need to have contact with him overwhelming her. What should have been a happy reunion, was ruined by her tears, and Theo's obvious fear, fear this wasn't real. Daphne took a deep breath then started to tell Theo the story. "Christopher Flint was blackmailing my father. Daddy paid off the Death Eaters during both wars to keep us all safe and himself from having to join them. Flint found out."

Theo cocked his head to side. "I don't understand. Who was he paying? Voldemort really didn't care about money, he hardly needed it."

"Yaxley." Theo turned to look at Draco, who held up a hand to stop Theo from saying anything. "We just found all of this out this morning Theo. Apparently, Yaxley took money from several people in leu of turning them over to Voldemort. Lord Greengrass was one of them."

"It's true Theo." Daphne took a small step closer to him, earning Theo turning from Draco and looking back at her. "Flint also paid Yaxley off to keep himself and his sons from having to join. The result was, he almost depleted his entire family fortune. Somehow he came to have Yaxley's bank ledger in his possession. It shows all the people Yaxley blackmailed over the years. Flint threatened to use it, to expose my father a Death Eater conspirator, unless I agreed to marry Marcus."

Theo swallowed and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "That would have ruined your father."

"Mr. Flint gave me no real choice. I could chose to be with you or protect my family, my father." Daphne's bottom lip started to quiver as she realized how this must sound to Theo.

Theo closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, as the news hit him. He understood Daphne had been put in a terrible position. Flint caused all of this pain the last two weeks to make his situation better. Daphne had been forced to endure it to protect her family, not to hurt Theo, but it still stung. Theo's heart pounded, he wanted to scream, hit something. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at Daphne trying to soften his expression, but he was just too tired. "And now? Now you no longer have to marry Flint?"

"No." Seeing the hurt in Theo's eyes made saying just the one word difficult and Daphne looked down at their hands, rubbing Theo's knuckles with her thumbs in little circles hoping she was comforting him somehow.

Draco stepped forward. "Theo, we found the proof, well Fay Dunbar found the proof, the ledger Flint was using to blackmail Lord Greengrass with. She has turned it over to Macmillan and to Lord Greengrass. Now he can finally push back, and force Flint to drop it."

Theo shook his head. "Fay?" His eyes widened with sudden panic. He looked back at Daphne and took a shaky breath. "Daphne, I swear nothing is going on between Fay and I."

Daphne laughed. "I know that Theo. Fay was hired by my parents, to find the proof. My father never wanted me to marry Marcus, he had no choice, just as he always said."

Astoria walked from the entrance of the doorway over to Draco and took his hand. "Draco, why don't we give Theo and Daphne a little privacy. They have a lot to talk about."

Draco nodded his agreement. "We will be in the small sitting room, Theo. If you need us."

Theo looked at his friend and smiled. "Thank you Draco, I think we will be fine." Theo looked back at Daphne and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "So, your really free?"

"Yes. My father will confront Mr. Flint tonight and dissolve the contract. He also has the pictures of Anna and Marcus from last night. He plans to confront Marcus about that as well." Daphne chanced putting her arms around his waist. "I'm yours, if you still want me."

Theo pushed his hand into her hair leaving his thumb on her cheek, stroking his thumb back and fourth on her cheek gently. "Of course I still want you Baby. I have always wanted you, always." Theo leaned down and brushed his lips on hers lightly, then pressed his forehead to hers. "You have to admit, this is all kind of unbelievable. I still don't know how to feel."

"Happy Theo, feel happy." Daphne lifted herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I am so in love with you Daphne Greengrass. I always will be." Theo kissed her again wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. He pulled away suddenly. "Does your father know you're here? Is he okay with this, with us?"

"He says, you have his blessing." Daphne smiled then bite her bottom lip as she felt a blush fill her cheeks with color. She took a small breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Theodore Nott. I always have."

Theo smiled back at her, then kissed her hard, deepening the kiss quickly. He moaned as he felt her tongue against his. Theo picked Daphne up and apparated them directly up to the room they had shared before she was forced to move out. Their clothes were quickly tossed all over the room and Theo trailed warm pocessive kisses all over Daphne's neck, chest and stomach. Before he slid himself inside her, he braced his weight up on his elbows and played with her soft golden hair.

"Promise me something Baby." Theo said in a husky voice needing to say this before he gave in to the passion between them and couldn't think about anything but the pleasure of being with her.

"Anything Theo." Daphne placed her hands on either side of his face and looked him in the eyes.

Theo gave her a nervous smile. "Never leave me again." His smiled softened and was replaced with his normal warm sexy smile. "The first time was the hardest five years of my life. This second time nearly destroyed me." Theo shook his head, gave her a quick kiss, then then closed his eyes at the thought of what he said next. "I think a third time would kill me Daph, certainly kill me."

Daphne ran her fingers through his hair. "I never planned on leaving either time Theo. I promise, only death will take me away again."

Theo felt more complete then he ever had as he pushed his throbbing cock inside Daphne's wet center. She moaned in his ear and dug her nails in his back as his rhythm picked up. Each moan and soft cry from Daphne, made him thrust harder and faster. She wrapped her left leg around him, pulling him closer to her as she got closer to her climax. Theo pushed himself up slightly so he could watch Daphne's face as she reached it.

"Open your eyes Baby, look at me while you cum." Theo begged as he continued working on that familiar spot he knew would send her over the edge.

Daphne opened her eyes, and told him how much she loved him before she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and they fluttered shut from the pleasure he gave her. Theo moaned 'I love you' once more in her ear, then he followed after her with his own orgasm and collapsed on top of her in a warm after sex cuddle. After a few minuets of readjusting, cleaning up and telling each other how much they loved one other again, Theo and Daphne fell into a sound sleep in each other arms.

xXXx

Lady Greengrass made sure the table in the smaller dinning room was set perfectly. She had yellow flowers placed in the middle. A bright color she thought. Tonight would need a little brightness. Not that what was about to happen once Flint, his wife and son arrived for dinner, wasn't the brightest thing she could think of. It just wouldn't be, easy or enjoyable, at least not for everyone at the table. Ernie had been able to convince his father to wait another day to confront Christopher Flint, and Potter to wait until after the Wizengamont had addressed Flint to arrest him. Ron had told Ernie he still had a lot of statements to process, and could only wait until after he was done with the paper work to arrest Marcus, if another arrest was warranted.

Daphne had left as soon as her father had given her permission and hadn't come back for several hours. When she had, she had brought Theodore with her. They were currently upstairs in Daphne's room, packing her things. Veronica smiled remembering the excited way Dalton had greeted the young Nott heir. Shaking his hand with such enthusiasm. Greengrass had given Daphne his blessing to move back into to Nott Manor and allowed Theodore to go upstairs with her, to pack her things. Theodore told Lord Greengrass before they headed upstairs how Daphne had told him everything. He insisted he understood, but Veronica could tell how apprehensive Theo still was. Lord Greengrass had said he wouldn't take no for an answer on getting the chance in the future to tell Theodore everything, knowing forgiveness from the young man would only come, once he told him the entire story. Lord Greengrass apologized for keeping Theo in the dark and told him the two of them had an over due conversation to be had. The two men agreed it would have to wait however, Dalton had unfinished business with the Flints to take care of this evening.

Veronica had hugged her daughter tightly and told her she would make sure to have her and Theodore's dinner sent up to her room if needs be. So the dinner table was set for nine. Veronica placed herself and Dalton at the heads on the table. Lucius and Narcissa would sit to Dalton's right. Normally one would sit all the family heads on the hosts right, and the younger generations to his left, but tonight Veronica put, Draco and Astoria beside Draco's father, and the Flint family together on the other side. The lack of a place card for Daphne, was the first thing Helen Flint noticed when they arrived for dinner.

Helen Flint let go of her husbands arm and looked at the place cards. "Where is Daphne sitting?" After everything which had occurred today at the Ministry involving her husband and sons, Helen Flint knew the answer. But politely asked the question any way.

Veronica really did like Helen Flint. She was a shorter, thick women, with hair the color of rust, which Andrew's oldest son had inherited. Veronica was pleased Andrew and his wife Krissy wouldn't be attending tonight. What Dalton and Christopher would be discussing would be difficult enough without Andrew, Krissy and their two sons having to bare witness. "Daphne will be taking dinner in her room this evening Helen. I do hope you understand. After last night, and what was in the paper this morning, she is feeling a little under the weather." Veronica continued to hold Dalton's arm waiting for everyone to take their seats so he could escort her to hers.

Helen nodded her understanding and waiting behind her chair for her husband to pull it out.

"She is being a little sensitive, don't you think Dalton." Christopher pulled out his own chair and sat down, paying no attention to his wife, then looked up at son. "Do sit down Marcus. You standing there brooding will not make the girl join us." Flint took a sip of his water. "I certainly hope Daphne is stronger emotionally once she is with child."

"Christopher!" Helen exclaimed. More embarrassed at his comments about Daphne, then the fact he had left her standing with out pulling out her chair.

Draco didn't miss a beat, once he had Astoria settled in her seat, he kiss her cheek then, quickly walked to the other side of the table, pulling Mrs. Flint's chair out for her. "Lady Flint." He said, causing Helen Flint to blush. She wasn't a 'lady' by title, but loved it when the young noblemen called her that. She knew they were just flattering her, but she ate it up. Who wouldn't?

"Thank you Draco. You are such a good young man." Helen smiled at Narcissa as she sat down and Draco pushed in her chair gently. "You have done well with him Narcissa. You should be proud." Helen glanced past her husband to Marcus who was still staring out the door of the dinning room. "Unfortunately only one of my sons, understood the need for certain manners."

Marcus snapped his head in the direction of his mother and sneered at her, but remained silent.

Lucius sat down beside his wife after making sure she was seated comfortably. He took Narcissa's hand in his and kissed the back of it affectionately, then looked at the Flint family. "Narcissa is a wonderful mother." He looked at Draco apologetically. "Any mistakes my son made in the past, were my fault. Not hers." He cleared his throat. "Admitting things like that, is still difficult. But I would like to think I am doing better." Lucius said with the signature Malfoy smirk causing the members of the dinner party to all laugh and it eased the slight tension.

The Malfoys had arrived almost two hours before the Flint's at Draco's insistence, so Lord Greengrass could catch them up on the events of the night before. Both Lord and Lady Malfoy had been concerned for the young American woman, but in the end understood why Draco and his friends had done what they did. Narcissa had been elated for Daphne and practically ran, as politely as one could to find the young woman in her room and pass on her best wishes.

Now sitting across from Helen Flint, Narcissa felt a pang of sadness in her chest for Helen. Lucius from time to time had become obsessed with power and work. But had never strayed from their marriage. Any woman could see the pain Helen tried to hide in her far too polite gestures and comments. The pain from having been cast aside by her husband after giving him his second heir. Helen was the type of woman who never ate much in public, always paying close attention to her hair and makeup. Helen flint was always trying desperately to lose the weight she had gained during her second pregnancy which she had been confined in bed for. No matter what she tried though, every kilo she lost, somehow she found. She did everything should could to make herself appealing to her husband. Never really understanding, his betrayal had nothing to do with her. She could be the most beautiful woman in the world, and he still would have strayed. As did his eldest son. Daphne had always been considered quite the beauty, yet Marcus strayed every chance he got. Narcissa smile to herself as she sipped her wine, knowing the Greengrass daughters would never have to live that sort of life.

Dalton pulled Veronica's chair out and gave her a loving kiss on the lips before she took her seat. Once she put her napkin on her lap he walked to the other side and took his seat. Dalton motioned for the first course to be served. A cold strawberry bisque was placed in front of everyone. As Christopher took his first bite, Dalton decided to begin the conversation. "So, Marcus tell me, how should I as your future father-in-law respond to what I read in the Prophet this morning?"

Marcus chocked on his soup and looked at his father quickly for guidance. Christopher raised his eyebrows and motioned for his son to answer the man. "I would hope Sir, that you would allow me to tell my side before believing everything you read."

Draco scoffed. "Seeing with my own eyes, is believing Flint."

"Draco." Lucius placed his hand on Draco's forearm. "Let's give young Flint the chance to explain himself. You have had your chance already to tell Lord Greengrass what you saw."

Draco smiled at his father. "Of course Father. Your right." He looked back at Marcus. "I told him everything. Please, let us hear your version of the events."

Marcus slammed his spoon down on the table. "You set me up, you little ferret. You, Pucey, Zabini and that America slut."

"Marcus!" Christopher slapped his son on the back of the head. "You will not use that language in the presence of ladies."

Draco only smirked at Marcus. He had learned to let comments about being a ferret roll off his back long ago. "Please, Flint. I really would like to hear your side of the story."

Marcus took a deep breath. "I was only giving Nott's date a tour of the house. When I found us alone in the small parlor off the ballroom, she threw herself at me. I tried repeatedly to tell her I was engaged to someone else, but she wouldn't stop. I had no other choice but to slap her."

Narcissa gasped and put her hand dramatically to her lips. "You slapped her. Oh Marcus, there had to have been a more dignified way to handle the situation. Are you not an accomplished wizard?"

Marcus suddenly looked nervous. "Of course I am. I regret my choice, and must admit I wasn't thinking, I just reacted."

"You just reacted?" Veronica Greengrass pushed her bowl forward on the table just an inch to indicate she was finished with the bisque. "Will you just react, when you and Daphne have a disagreement?"

"No ma'am." Marcus began sweating.

"Really." Veronica blotted the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "According to Auror Weasley, you struck Daphne a few months ago. Back when she choose to try and rekindle things with Lord Nott. Did you just react then, or was that a well thought out incident?"

"I was drunk, and thought I was losing the woman I love. I have made amends to Daphne for that." Marcus started rubbing his hands on his trousers trying to rid them of the sweat.

"I see." Dalton motioned to the staff for the next course. The bowls were removed, but instead of the next course a silver tray was set between Christopher and Helen. Helen screamed when she saw the stack of pictures on the tray. The top picture, one of Marcus punching Anna in the jaw, with her breasts exposed. Christopher Flint quickly picked the pictures up to hide them from his wife and looked threw them quickly. He set the stack back on the tray and with his wand lit them on fire. "Destroying that set will hardly help Flint." Dalton said calmly as a salad was set in front of each of them. "You see, a set as already been given to Auror Weasley, Prosecutor Macmillan and one is safely in my study."

"As is a copy in my study." Lucius gave Flint a Malfoy sneer, then smiled as he dressed his salad.

"Fine." Mr. Flint tried to compose himself as he pulled his salad closer to him, ignoring the quiet sobs from his wife beside him. "Marcus will give a formal apology to the press. He and Daphne can attend some sort of couples counseling to appease the public, and Marcus can learn anger management. This will change nothing."

Dalton exchanged a knowing look with his wife and nodded his head while continuing to eat his own salad.

Veronica looked at Marcus and smirked. "Marcus darling. Do eat. You must maintain your strength, to continue being a world class..." She wanted to 'ass', but instead finished with "chaser."

Marcus looked down at his salad and picked up his fork. Before he started eating though he noticed something shiny in the salad. With his fork he pulled out the engagement ring he had given Daphne earning him a snicker from both Draco and Astoria. He glared at both of them, then looked at Lord Greengrass. "Just were the bloody hell is Daphne?"

Dalton looked over at Marcus. "Oh you found it. I was hopeful...a fearful, yes fearful you would eat it." Dalton lifted his glass to Marcus. "Daphne sends her regards. I am afraid she is calling the engagement off."

Marcus pushed his chair out and started to stand up, but his father grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Lord Greengrass knows the consequence if Daphne backs out of the arrangement. She wouldn't dare."

"What arrangement Christopher?" Helen looked surprised.

Veronica gave Helen a sorrowful look and took the other woman's hand in hers. "Your husband has been blackmailing mine for something they both did."

Helen turned to her husband. "Blackmail, for what?"

Christopher Flint never took his eyes off of Dalton when he responded to his wife. "Shut up woman, this doesn't concern you."

With the flick of a his wrist Lucius had Flint looking at him and unable to move. Flint struggled only for a second, then gave Malfoy the cruelest look he could. "Let me go Malfoy."

Lucius tsked and shook his head back and forth. "Now now Christopher, one does not talk to women like that, at least not in my presence."

"You will release me, you filthy Death Eater!" Christopher spat through gritted teeth.

Draco moved to defend his father, but Astoria placed a hand on his knee, cleared her throat and shook her head no. Draco, gave her a pleading look, but Astoria's expression hardened causing the younger Malfoy to relax and stay seated.

Lucius smiled at Flint. "Your right of course Flint. I was a filthy Death Eater." He picked up Narcissa's hand and kissed the back of it again, then looked back at Flint. "But I am a big enough man to admit my faults now, are you?" Another flick of his wrist and Flint fell back slightly in his chair able to move again.

Flint took a moment to fix his tie and regain his composer. "Of course I have no idea what faults you are referring to Malfoy." Flint looked back at Dalton. "You and I however have an agreement and a contract."

"Yes we do." Dalton said and he motioned to the serving staff who once again came and cleared the salad plates, which were barely touched by the members of the dinner party. "You see though Flint, Lucius and I figured there had to be a reason you knew I had paid off the Death Eaters in order to stay neutral and keep my wife and daughter's safe. You must have also been paying them off, it is the only thing that makes sense." He gestured to Christopher. "Your Pure-Blood, same as me, with not only one, but two Pure-Blood sons. Voldemort would have wanted you, even more then he wanted me."

Helen Flint looked at her husband. "Christopher is that true? Did you pay them off? Is that how we were able to join the right side?"

Flint flashed his wife an evil look. "We joined Potter because it was the right thing to do, gold had nothing to do with it."

"No one at this table disagrees with you. Joining Potter was the right choice." Draco squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Even if some of us, took longer to get there. Paying off Yaxley or anyone else to keep your family safe in my opinion was also the right choice. It's what your doing now, that is wrong."

Flint turned to snap at Draco, but before he said anything another silver tray was set on the table between Helen and Christopher. This tray had a copy of Yaxley's bank ledger sitting on it. Christopher Flint reached to grab it quickly. "How did you get your hands on this?" He asked Dalton while trying to hide it from his wife.

Dalton chuckled deep in his throat. "My lovely wife hired an investigator. She found it."

"You mean she stole it." Christopher Flint put the ledger in the inside pocket of his coat.

"I assure you, Potter as already signed off on the girls report. She found it, completely within the parameters of Magical Law." Dalton picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "You are welcome to keep that of course. It is not the real one. The real one is safely with Prosecutor Macmillan, or will be, by then of the day."

Flint growled and stood up. "We have a contract Greengrass. Your daughter will marry Marcus, and you will give them the appropriate part of the Greengrass fortune or I will expose you."

"Exposing me, means exposing yourself Flint. Are you prepared to do that to your wife? To Andrew? Even to Marcus here? My wife is prepared to stand by me no matter what. Both of my daughters have chosen men who will forever be tainted by their father's pasts and are ready to deal with it. The question is, is your wife willing to stand by you, and how with the backlash of your deception effect the careers of an international Quidditch star and an Auror?" Dalton had stood up and placed his hands on the table. He was leaning over the table and glaring intensely at Christopher Flint, who had started sweating as much as his son had been.

Helen Flint pushed herself out slightly from the table. "Christopher, what are they talking about?"

Christopher Flint stood and only glared back at Dalton, but didn't answer his wife. Veronica again took Helen's hand. "It would seem our husbands both paid off the Death Eaters in order to keep themselves and their families safe from Voldemort."

Narcissa smiled at Helen and leaned forward in her chair. "Yaxley dear. They paid off Yaxley. I am sure you remember him coming around during both wars. His task was to recruit your husband and sons. What your husband did to keep you safe was noble. But now he is using the information he somehow got from Yaxley to force the Greengrass's to marry Daphne to Marcus and give you half of their fortune."

"Why? Why would you want Marcus to marry a girl who so clearly doesn't love him, and why do we need their fortune?" Helen looked at her husband sorrowfully. When he still didn't answer she reached out and tugged on his sleeve. "Chris, talk to me."

Christopher Flint back handed his wife hard enough she fell out of her chair. Both Narcissa and Veronica jumped from their seats and ran to her side. Helen kept saying she was fine, but the other two woman picked her up and insisted she go to Veronica's parlor with them. As they stood up Veronica looked at her husband. "End this quickly Dalton please. Astoria, come." She turned and left the room with Helen and Narcissa assuring Helen they would tell her everything they know once they are in her parlor away form Christopher.

Draco pulled out Astoria's chair offering her his hand. She stood quickly, but before she could follow her mother, Draco pulled her in his arms and pressed his lips firmly to hers for a second. "I love you. I will come get you as soon as we are done here."

Astoria smile up at him. "I love you." She pressed another quick kiss to Draco's lips, then followed her mother out of the dinning room.

Draco looked over at Marcus. "Well, at least we now know where you got your charming way with women from."

Christopher Flint pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco, but Lucius stepped in front of his son. "You would be wise to put that away Flint."

As Flint opened his mouth to respond Dalton levitated the betrothal contract in front of him. "I think Flint, that under the circumstances of us knowing you also paid off the Death Eaters to the point that you are barely holding on to your families home, I will take my chances. It's time to call your bluff." Dalton lit the contract on fire. "Consider the betrothal dissolved."

Marcus stood up fuming. "Like hell it is." He ran from the dinning room and headed for the stairs leading upstairs.

xXXx

"Did you have this many pairs of shoes before?" Theo asked Daphne as he put another pair into the large trunk he was helping her pack.

Daphne turned and looked at him. "Of course I did. I just hadn't brought them all over yet. Didn't want to scare you."

"Really." Theo stood up from the floor he where he had been sitting, walked over to Daphne and pulled her in his arms. "Nothing about you scares me Baby, but the thought of losing you again."

Daphne smiled up at him and put her arms around his neck. "You have me for good this time sweetheart, I swear." She closed her eyes to push away the sudden tears she felt, then looked at him again. "I know I promised once, and then broke that promise, but I mean it Theo, I am yours."

"And I am yours." Theo dipped his head and kiss her.

As they deepened the kiss Daphne's bedroom door was blown off its hinges and Marcus was standing there. He screamed when he saw Daphne kissing Theo. Theo quickly pushed Daphne behind him. "What the hell are you doing in here Flint?"

"I was about to ask you the same question Nott. You were just kissing the woman is going to be my wife. You will pay for that." Marcus stepped in the room pointing his wand at Theo.

Theo looked at the wand and considered his options. His wand was still laying on the floor by the trunk. Silently he cursed himself for always having to do things the Muggle way. Theo thought about trying to summon his wand quickly, but would he get it before Flint hit him with a hex or worse. He could try using wandless magic, but his raw wandless magic was best when controlling elements, like wind or fire. Doing something like causing a tornado could put Daphne at risk. He smiled when he came up with an idea.

"Why not settle this like men Flint, without magic? Or are you afraid of getting your ass kicked again?" Theo smirked at Flint and Daphne wrapped her arms around Theo's waist, laying her head on his back and holding him tightly. Theo rubbed her arms with his hands and whispered. "I will be fine Baby."

"You want to fight, like Muggles?" Flint sneered at him.

"No, like noblemen, ah but your not one are you?" Theo taunted. "So I guess like Muggles, will have to do."

Marcus put his wand on Daphne's bed, curled his hands into fist and turned to face Theo. "Fine, Nott. Prepare to humiliate yourself in front of my bride."

Daphne reluctantly let go of Theo and took a step back further into her closet. Theo put his right hand out in front of him, ignored the shaking and motioned for Flint to come closer. "I will give you the first swing Flint."

Marcus jumped at the chance and charged at Theo, but Theo deflected his punch with his left forearm and hit Marcus in the nose with his right hand. Marcus grunted loudly and wiped the blood off his face. He lunged at Theo again, causing Theo to step to the side out of the way and Marcus stopped himself just short of hitting the door frame to Daphne's closet. He turn and growled at Theo. Theo braced himself knowing there was nothing behind him and Marcus's fighting style normally including him using his head, but not to think. Just as he expected Marcus charged at him again hitting Theo in the chest with his shoulder forcing Theo back several steps. Theo left out the breath he had been holding, wrapped his arms around Marcus's waist from the back and picked him up. Theo let himself fall back wards while thrusting Marcus's body up over his head, so Marcus's back hit the floor first taking the brunt of the impact when they landed. Both men laid on the floor stunned for a second then scrambled at the same time to regain control over the other. Marcus was able to hit Theo in the jaw knocking him back down on his back.

Daphne screamed. "Theo!" She covered up her mouth not noticing Draco had entered her bedroom until he was standing beside her protectively putting his arms around her and leading her out of the closet and making their way to the door. "Draco!" Daphne yelled. "We have to stop them!"

Draco pointed to a red haired man standing in her room pointing his wand at the fighting men. "We wont. He will Daph."

Ron Weasley watched the fight for a few minuets waiting for the best opportunity to bind Flint. He allowed Theo to get control of Flint. Theo threw Flint on his back and punch him one more time in the face before Ron intervened. "Nott, back away quickly."

Theo looked up and sneered at Ron, but did as the Auror instructed. He quickly got to his feel, but Marcus reached out grabbed Theo by the shirt, pulling him back down. Ron hit Flint with a binding hex, that bound his arms to his sides. The momentum of being pulled, then Flint's arms suddenly letting go, caused Theo to fall forward. He hit his chin on the corner of Daphne's nightstand, giving himself a cut.

Daphne ran from Draco's arms to Theo's side and held his head in her lap making sure he was fine. Theo patted her thigh. "I'm fine Baby, just a little cut." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then let Theo get up.

Breathing heavily still Theo walked over to Ron offering him his hand. "Thank you Weasley. I have no idea why you are here, but I appreciate your help."

"I am here to collect Flint." Ron raised his chin at Flint. "Marcus Christopher Flint, you are under arrest for the sexual assault of no less then thirteen different women."

Marcus protested loudly. "Let me go Weasley. I never assaulted any woman."

"Really." Ron scoffed. "After the article about your indiscretions last night hit the paper this morning, twelve women showed up this morning and filed complaints about you. The prosecutor's office officially put a warrant out for your arrest about forty minuets ago, which I am here to carry out." Ron walked over to Flint and put his magical handcuffs on one of Marcus's wrists, released the hex and quickly bound his other hand to the cuffs. "Where is your wand Flint."

Theo picked the wand up off Daphne's' bed. "It's right here Weasley." Theo happily handed Ron the wand, then slapped Marcus on the back. "Guess I wont be kicking your ass after all. Who knew you would be right about that?"

Ron pushed Flint toward the door but Marcus wouldn't move. "I am telling you Weasley I didn't sexually assault any woman."

"I am not really the person you need to convince Flint. That would be the court." Ron grabbed Marcus's arm and pulled until Flint started walking.

Once the group was down stairs, Christopher Flint stepped in front of Ron. "Where do you think you are taking my son Weasley?"

Ron handed the warrant to Mr. Flint. "It's all right there Sir. Your son will have a hearing, and a chance to clear his name as of right now he will be facing thirteen charges of sexual assault."

Mr. Flint put his hand up to stop Ron from walking toward the grand sitting room where the floo was. "This warrant says twelve women came forward, not thirteen."

"Yes. Twelve came to my office to file complaints this morning. Those along with Miss Blackwell from last night makes thirteen." Ron looked at Daphne. "Harry told me to ask you Miss Greengrass, if you wanted to make it fourteen?"

Theo tightened his arms around Daphne's waist and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to Baby. But we all will have your back if you do."

Astoria pulled herself out of Draco's arms and walked over to her sister. "Daph, you can't let him get away with it." She looked over at the elder Flint who had a death grip on his wife's shoulder. "His father has, for far too long."

"Watch your tongue Miss Greengrass. You're making accusations you can't back up." Mr. Flint snarled at Astoria.

Lord Greengrass walked up to Mr. Flint. "You are the one who needs to watch your tongue Flint. The business between you and I is over. You would do yourself a favor to never darken my home with your presence again." Dalton turned to Weasley. "Please get them out of my house."

Ron began walking toward the sitting room again, but Daphne stopped him. "Weasley."

Ron turned and looked at her. "Yes, Miss Greengrass."

"I will testify, if it will help." She held tighter to Theo's hands. "But I have no proof. I didn't even let any one see the bruises."

Ron smiled at her. "Auror Potter saw them." His smiled got brighter. "Besides, you have your memories. That's all Ernie will need." Ron pushed Marcus again hard from the back and entered the sitting room.

Christopher and Helen Flint went in after and watched Ron take their son away. As they entered the floo to follow, Narcissa pulled away from Lucius and walked toward the floo. "Helen, you don't have to go with him, if you don't want to."

Christopher Flint opened his mouth to say something, but the look Malfoy shot him, made him think better of it. Instead he put his arm around his wife's waist holding her closer to him. Helen looked at him, then to Narcissa. "Thank you Lady Malfoy, but I will be fine."

Veronica walked up and stood beside Narcissa. "When you decide your not fine, you are always welcome here. Please come any time, the wards will allow you, and only you in."

Flint didn't wait for his wife to respond before he threw the floo powder and they were gone.

Veronica turned to the seven people in her sitting room. "Shall we go now to the dinning room, and have our real dinner?"

Dalton took her hand and lead her out of the room. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I am starving."

Draco looked at Theo and raised is eye brows. "I wanted to say this to you earlier, but decided to wait. I told you, you would get her back."

Theo smiled at Draco and shook his hand. "Yes, you did. I suppose I should listen to you more often. Thank you mate." Theo turned to Daphne picked her up and spun her around as Daphne laughed. He sat her back down slowly capturing her lips as he did. After a long kiss, Theo looked Daphne in eye. "I love you Baby, lets go eat."

 **A/N Nope, that's not the end. Four chapters left. Thank you all so much for reading!**


	37. I Will Change For Her!

A/N **Welcome to the last trip to the past. I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

 **Also an update for my followers, my husband got a liver today! All is going well, he should have a full recovery. That just takes time. I have proof read this chapter 3 times, but hey let's be honest, it's not where my head is. I am sorry for the mistakes I am sure are there. Three chapters to go, I will try to write when I can, but it may be several weeks before you get chapter 38 as I will be helping my husband with his recovery. But at least we got Theo and Daphne back in each other's arms where they belong.**

Chapter 37: I Will Change, For Her!

 _This chapter starts the night Draco and Astoria meet, at the party Draco and Blaise were hosting at their flat about 9 months before Theo returns to London._

 _Daphne had reacquainted with almost everyone she had gone to Hogwarts with. Blaise seemed to have made friends with everybody, no matter their Blood status or house. Even though Blaise and Malfoy's flat was full of people, people she knew and should want to talk to, Daphne felt alone. Astoria had stayed by her side as long as she could, but had gotten tired and went off to find a place she could sit and relax. Daphne's boyfriend of the last three months spent his time at the party as far away from her as he could and flirted with every girl at the party, except Daphne._

 _Daphne didn't really mind if Marcus didn't stay beside her. Truth be told, she hadn't really wanted to start up a relationship with him. Her father had insisted on it when the family moved back to London a few months ago. Daphne didn't like to admit it to herself, but the only reason she agreed to date Marcus Flint was because she had no way to contact the person she did want to date. She hadn't seen him in over four years now, since she was almost sixteen._

 _She took a sip from the glass of wine she had carried around with her for the last hour and wondered to herself what Theo was up to now. Daphne had heard threw the grape vine after she returned to London, Theo had left right after Draco's trial and hadn't been back. Daphne swallowed hard and looked around the party. She knew not to expect to see him here, but she couldn't help it as she looked around the crowd of people who drank and danced. Daphne found she really did hope to see the head of messy dark brown hair she was in search of._

 _She had already asked a few people if they knew of his whereabouts, people who might know, but no one did. Greg had only just been released from Azkaban less then six months ago, so he wasn't at the party for her to ask. Blaise said Greg and Millie had gotten married and moved to Muggle London. The couple wanted to start over and keep a low profile within the Wizarding world. Daphne smiled to herself as she thought about how happy for Millie she was. Who would have thought, of the five Slytherin girls in their class, that Millicent Bludstrode would be the first to get married._

 _Daphne hadn't mustered the courage to ask Blaise about her long time beau from Hogwarts. Perhaps she was afraid of what he would tell her._

 _Draco and Theo used to be best mate's, but Daphne was scared to death to talk to Draco, besides, she hadn't seen him all night._

 _Ernie Macmillan might know something, but when she ran into Sally when she first arrived at the party, Sally said Ernie was at law school, to get his credentials and become a prosecutor and wouldn't be done for another month. Daphne didn't think she could keep Marcus at bay for another month. He already pushed at every opportunity for them to take things to the next level. So far she had been able to keep him out of her bed, but that wouldn't last. Her father was insistent on the relationship and with out good reason, she couldn't end it. Not without upsetting her father anyway._

 _Right now, at this moment she didn't have a good reason. If she could rekindle things with Theo, that would be good reason wouldn't it? Daddy had always liked him, hadn't he? She knew her father had hated what Theo's father stood for, and it had always concerned him. His father had been a Death Eater, one of the worst. But Theo hadn't, she just knew he hadn't. Her father had spent the year that lead up to and the year of the war trying to convince her, Theo would have followed in his father's foot steps. If only she could find him, and prove her father wrong. If she could prove Theo hadn't joined the Death Eaters she just knew her father would be ok if she ended things with Marcus to get back with the man she had never stopped loving. If he still wanted her, that is._

 _Sure Daddy really liked the idea of her and Flint. Marcus was a international star. His brother was an Auror and their father sat on the Wizengamot. All in all Flint was good match, on paper. Daphne heard him laugh across the room and looked up to see Marcus lightly pat some witch she didn't know on the bottom. She sighed heavily, yes, Marcus was a good match on paper, but in reality?_

 _He did have some nice qualities she reminded herself. He was handsome, and fit. He was a star and that was good for her career, wasn't it? Marcus didn't really care much about Daphne's fashion career and therefore stayed out it. That was a good thing, right? He had helped her get her own place. Marcus told her, he understood her desire to be out on her own, away from her father. But lately Daphne wasn't so sure if the real reason he helped was because he wanted sex, not because he understood._

 _She took another sip of her wine, walked in the opposite direction of Marcus and looked around the room again._

 _"He isn't here." Blaise said as he sauntered up to Daphne's side._

 _Daphne raised her eyebrow at Blaise. "Who, isn't here?"_

 _"The person you're looking for." Blaise gave her a knowing look._

 _"I have no idea who you're talking about Mr. Zabini. You will need to be more clear." Daphne sipped her wine again._

 _Blaise laughed at her. "You don't need to be coy with me Daph. No one can hear us over the music and noise."_

 _Daphne shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room again. "I could be looking for anyone you know. I haven't seen most of these people in years."_

 _Blaise knocked back the rest of his drink. "But you're looking for Theo." He looked her in the eye. "Tell me I'm wrong."_

 _Daphne shivered a little at the sound of Theo's name. "You always were far to perceptive Blaise. Is it really that obvious I was hoping to see him tonight."_

 _"To me." Blaise put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "But I knew both of you very well in school. Not everyone here did. Don't worry, pictures of a heart broke Daphne Greengrass pining for Theodore Nott, will not be on the front page of the paper in the morning."_

 _Daphne pulled away and playfully hit Blaise on the arm. "I am hardly pining."_

 _"Riiiiiight." Blaise chuckled at her._

 _"I happen to have a boyfriend." Daphne smugly said, then took another sip of her wine._

 _"Yes, Marcus Flint. The international Quidditch Playboy." Blaise scoffed. "He is a brut."_

 _"He is not." Daphne wrinkled her nose when she heard Marcus's laugh again. "Perhaps he is a bit unrefined, but we can work on that."_

 _Blaise nodded and poured himself another drink. "He will take a lot of work. Tell me Daphne, would you really not run across the room and throw yourself in Theo's arms if he walked in through the door right now and announce he still wanted you?"_

 _"Does he!?" Daphne cleared her throat when she realized how excitedly she had asked the question. "I mean, have you heard from him?"_

 _Blaise shook his head no. "Sorry, not in a while. The last I heard from Theo was several months ago, he was in some place called Des Moines Iowa. But he is always on the move, so it's hard to write back. I can try, if you want."_

 _Daphne let out a deep breath. "I am sure he has moved on Blaise. I can't imagine Theo is wondering around the US, still thinking about me."_

 _xXXx_

 _Astoria cursed herself as she walked down the hall. Only an hour at the party and she already felt tired. Most days her illness didn't get the best of her. Other days, always on the most inconvenient days, it took its toll. Blaise had said to go down the hall and turn left. Draco's bedroom was the door was the only door to the right, if she turned left she would find Blaise's room where Blaise said she could lay down if she wanted to. She looked down the hall to the left. Two doors, she hadn't expected two doors. Was Blaise's room the first door or the second door. The first door was closed, the second open slightly. She decided to try the second. An open door was less intrusive. If she was wrong and it was a bathroom or something else, she could always come back to the first._

 _Astoria ran her right hand along the wall to steady herself as she made her way to the second door and pushed it open. She realized as she peered inside, it wasn't a bedroom after all. It wasn't a bathroom either, or was the strangest bathroom she had ever seen. To the right of the door and all along the adjoining wall were shelves full of books. Books about everything, tons of books. She looked at the titles for a moment, books on Wizardry, biographies, fictional novels, some of the titles were even Muggle. There was an entire section on healing magic and Muggle medicine._

 _Astoria turned to her right and expected to find more books but on that side of the door was a small bar, mostly stocked with different types of water and tea. The outside wall had a small fire place. Above the mantle were pictures. Astoria leaned forward to look at the pictures then gasped slightly when she recognized who the people in the pictures were. Pictures of Draco and his parents. A few pictures of the Slytherin Quidditch teams over the years. Pictures of Draco's class at Hogwarts. Astoria bit her lip when she noticed Daphne not in the older ones. As she reached out to touch the one of the class during what must have been their seventh year she heard a voice behind her._

 _"Are you lost?"_

 _Astoria spun around to see Draco Malfoy stand there. He had a mug in his right hand, left hand shoved in the pocket of his trousers. His blond hair perfectly styled. He wore a dark grey dress shirt, with the two top buttons undone, and his black tie hung loose around his neck. Astoria couldn't help let her gaze travel his body from his loose tie, down what she could tell was a slightly chiseled stomach, past his silver belt buckle, down his black trousers to his shiny dress shoes and back up. Her gaze lingered a second to long where it shouldn't. But damn, Malfoy had grown up. He was only sixteen or so, the last time she saw him, and tall, but not filled out, no not like he was now._

 _He asked his question again and it pulled her focus back to his face, where it should have been. "I asked, if you are lost?"_

 _"No." She shook her head. "Sorry, maybe. Blaise said his room was down this hall, but didn't say which door."_

 _Draco smirked at his intruder. "Well, you found my office. His room was the other door."_

 _Draco walked behind his desk and set his mug down. He picked up a stack of papers and began to study the top page. After a second he looked back up at the young woman who hadn't taken his cue and left his office. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite think of her name. The first name that entered his mind was Daphne. But no, Daphne had hair the color of the sun, and bluest eyes. This woman had dark raven hair and the dim lighting in his office made it hard to ascertain the color of her eyes. They looked darker then Daphne's, but that could also just be the shadows in the room. He could tell they weren't a dark brown, but other then that, it was mystery. He almost walked back around his desk to figure it out. But then she spoke and he was suddenly taken by how full her lips were._

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I will go."_

 _Draco was to involved in a day dream of what her lips tasted like. Even though he saw her lips move, he didn't hear a word she said. He watched as she slowly turned around and started to walk for the door. His gaze landed on her hips and the curve of her bottom. Suddenly he didn't want her leave._

 _"Please wait." Draco said, and felt his cheeks fill with color as he realized he sounded harsher then he had intended._

 _Astoria turned around and look at him. She remembered Draco's features in school being very sharp. Now his cheek bones, chin and nose looked more smooth. Still square the way a mans jaw line should be, but no longer so sharp. She felt her heart flutter a little at the thought of what it would feel like to reach out and touch the stubble on his cheeks._

 _Draco cleared his throat. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask your name. You look so familiar, but I apologize, I can't place your name." His heart raced when she smiled at him. Her smile lit up his office. He imagined it could light up the entire night sky._

 _Astoria pushed a piece of her hair behind her right ear. "Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass. You most likely remember my sister."_

 _Draco couldn't stop the smile that crept on his face. Greengrass, he had been right. Well, sort of. "Yes, I do remember Daphne well. She and Nott were glued at the hip. I always had competition for my best mates time."_

 _Astoria laughed and walked closer to his desk. "Most people call me Tori, whether I want them to or not." She offered him her hand, the way a man would for a hand shake._

 _Draco looked down at her hand for a moment. He softly took it and lifted it to his lips. Instead of a hand shake, he gently brushed his lips on her knuckles. "Then I will call you Astoria."_ _She blushed at the sound her name on his lips. For the first time in her life, Astoria liked the way her name sounded. Draco gestured to one of the large leather wing back chairs in his office. "Would you like some tea, that is what I am having?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "You must promise to keep my secret, it's peppermint."_

 _Astoria giggled and sank into the large chair. "I promise, no one will ever know but me that you are not drinking Earl Gray. I would love some Draco. Thank you."_

 _Draco picked up is mug and walked over the bar and prepared her a mug of tea. "So tell me, Astoria, why were looking for Blaise's room?" He turned and handed her the mug. "I hope you weren't going there to wait for Blaise to join you later."_

 _"No, not at all." She sipped the tea and closed her eyes to savor the flavor. "This is divine."_

 _"I am glad you like it." Draco sat in the other chair, after he pulled it a little closer to her._

 _She took another sip. "No, unfortunately, I tire easy, and needed to rest. Blaise offered to let me rest in his room, so my sister could remain at the party instead of having to escort me home."_

 _"Oh." Draco sipped his tea then gave her a curious look. "Don't tell me Blaise is after Daphne, if Nott finds out there will be blood."_

 _Astoria pulled her legs up and tucked them under her. "No, I think he just wants her to have a good time. This is our first real outing since our return to London. I don't suppose Theo is here. Daphne would be over the moon to see him."_

 _"Sorry, no. He is still amusing himself in the US, as far as I know." Draco loved the way Astoria's eyes sparkled when she spoke of her sister and Nott. He was finally close enough to her to tell they were green. He wanted to see them in the morning light, so he could tell just exactly what shade of green._

 _Astoria looked at her mug and her smile softened a little. "Oh, that's too bad. Daddy is pushing her to date that brut, Marcus Flint." She looked up at Draco and her breath was taken away for a second when she locked eyes with him. She let her gaze fall to his lips when he said something and wondered what it would feel like to have them pressed against hers. To have them trail kisses along her neck, and down her cleavage to pull her hardened...….she was pulled out of her daydream when he said her name._

 _"Astoria."_

 _She cleared her throat. "Sorry, what did you say?"_

 _Draco's nose scrunched when he laughed. "I said, I am sure Daphne is not liking being forced on Flint, not again."_

 _Astoria shrugged her shoulders and allowed herself to relax into the chair. Talking to Draco Malfoy was much easier then she ever thought it might be. If she could keep her mind on the conversation instead of places it shouldn't be. "No, she doesn't like it. Truth be told Draco, she is still in love with Theo. Although you will never get her to admit that openly."_

 _"I am pretty sure he is still in love with her. Although, I must admit, he and I are a bit estranged. So I am only going by my memories of them, and what Blaise tells me." Draco felt embarrassed about his relationship status with his former best friend for the first time in a long while. He suddenly felt the need to explain things to Astoria, he didn't want her to think anything bad about him. "We had a bit of a falling out back in school. Back when I was...well an idiot. I am afraid of all the amends I have made thus far, that is one I haven't brought myself to do just yet."_

 _Astoria nodded and sipped her tea. After a moment she looked up and watched him as he stared at the tea in his mug. She could see the pain in the little creases that formed by his eyes and how heavily his chest moved up and down as he breathed. Astoria wanted to make him feel better suddenly, take away the pain of having lost such an important friendship. She reached out and put her hand on Draco's knee. "You still can, you know, make amends with him. It's never to late Draco."_

 _Draco's eyes darted from his mug to the soft delicate hand on his knee. He wanted to hold that hand and never let it go. He slowly lifted his gaze from the hand to the beautiful witch in his office with him. "I don't know how to begin." He suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He stood up and walked back behind his desk. "It's funny, I wronged so many people back then, and the ones you would think would be the easiest to make amends to, like your friends, seem to be the hardest." He looked up at Astoria and expected her to give him some rude comment about how stupid that sounded. But instead she stood up and walked over to his desk. She reached across the desk and took his hand. Draco looked at his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. His breath caught when she didn't pull away. "I don't know why telling you this is so easy, but it is. I have been able to write letters to Weasley and Granger and even had coffee with Potter once, but can't bring myself to write to Nott." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "Why am I telling you this?"_

 _Astoria tightened the grip on Draco's hand. "I don't know, but I do understand. Saying your sorry to those who you're expected to say it to, is easy because it's expected." She reached out with her other hand and lifted Draco's chin so he had to look at her and not their hands. "But saying your sorry to those who we think will always be there, like good friends and family is harder because it's unexpected. It's unexpected that we would ever be in the position where we need to say we are sorry. But those are the most important amends to make Draco. I can help you, help you write to him, if you want."_

 _Draco suddenly wanted to kiss her, badly. The Draco from a few months after the war would have, would have taken her right there on his desk. But the Draco of today would typically say something hurtful so she would leave. But this women, oh this women he didn't want to push away. So instead of the hurtful words he would have said, he bit his lip, hard. "I would like to write to him. Blaise hears from him once in while, I would like to have a letter ready to include the next time Blaise writes back." But he shook his head and pulled his hand away. "I don't know what to say Astoria. How do you tell someone your sorry for hating them, when who you really hated was yourself?"_

 _"You tell him that Draco." Astoria walked around his desk to stand beside him and stroked his cheek with her hand. She looked into his steel grey eyes lifted up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Why don't we start with Hi Theo, how are you?"_

 _Draco watched in awe as the witch who invaded his office found parchment and a quill, pulled out his chair and indicated for him to sit down. She sat on the edge of desk and helped him for the next hour write to his once best friend. After several tries and five horrible attempts from Draco to give up, they finally had a letter for Blaise to include in his next one to Theo. When ever that was. Draco and Astoria were seated across from each other in the large leather chairs with a wizard chess set between them when Daphne came to find her sister so they could go home. They had barely played any of the game instead the game they played was a flirtatious one where each of them found ways to touch the other. A brush of their fingers, her hand would linger to long on his knee. He would brush his hand against her cheek as he pushed her hair out of her face so she could see the pieces. She would brush her hip against his elbow when she got another mug of tea._

 _Now Astoria stood at the entrance to his office to say goodnight, while Daphne and Marcus waited in the Livingroom. "I had a nice night Draco, thank you for not kicking me out of your office. I hope I didn't keep you from anything."_

 _"Not at all. You saved me from reading boring reports my father sent over." He smiled at her and thought about a kiss goodnight, but was too scared of rejection._

 _Astoria wondered if she should kiss him, since he hadn't moved to kiss her. "Well, Daph is waiting." She pushed hair again behind her ear and looked up at him from under her lashes. "Good night Draco."_

 _He swallowed hard. "Good night, Astoria." His heart started to pound._

 _She turned to leave and let out a disappointed sigh. Draco put his hand on her shoulder suddenly to stop her. Astoria turned around quickly and found they were toe to toe, her silk blouse brushed his dark grey shirt. Draco bit his lip again, took a deep breath and asked. "May I see you again?"_

 _Astoria smiled up at him devilishly. "Only if you kiss me goodnight."_

 _Draco let out the breath he held while he waited for her answer. He smiled at her. "You are something, Astoria Greengrass." Then he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers gently at first, but then he pressed much firmer and sighed. Draco pulled away with only a tiny nip at her bottom lip, he didn't want to ruin this. He didn't want Astoria Greengrass to be just another witch who ended up on the front page of the prophet after a romp with former Jr. Death Eater Draco Malfoy. He wanted so much more._

 _xXXx_

 _Friday night had finally arrived. Draco stood in his bedroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Astoria Greengrass and he had written to each other at least four times a day, every day since she had accidently walked into his office last weekend. He had savored every word the young witch had written to him. He found it easy to tell her everything and anything she wanted to know._

 _Draco had told her about his dream to be a healer, and how he had taken all the courses he could remotely. If he wanted to continue he had to enroll in a six month course where he would learn hands on practices at the end of which he would have the chance at an internship. She had tried through the letters to convince him to go for it. So far Draco and stood pat against the idea. He hadn't yet explained to her why though and he knew it would come up while they were on their date tonight. The truth was his father didn't approve of him being a healer and hounded him every chance he got to move home and work with him instead. Well that, and Draco was scared. Scared he wouldn't be accepted by the Wizarding community as a healer. Scared he wouldn't complete the cutthroat course. Scared he would fail at the internship. Remote classes where he didn't have to face people were easy and he had passed the classes with top grades. But this would mean he had to sit in a classroom with other people, to be seen by them and work with them, be judged by them._

 _Draco was to pick Astoria up at six sharp. He thought about a fancy restaurant, but didn't want to expose Astoria to the rude comments and hexs he encountered at Wizarding venues. It wasn't all the time. Over the last year people had gotten bored with the game of 'torment the tormentor', just as Blaise had said they would. But it did still happen, and when it did, it was usually pretty nasty._

 _No instead of the possibility of her exposure to that part of his world, he settled on a street fair Blaise had suggested, in a nearby Muggle village. Draco had khaki trousers on, casual loafers, an off white dress shirt and opted on no tie. He felt a little out of his element in the casual Muggle clothes. Were the colors to plain? Did he look like a fool? He normally dressed much classier, suits every day. But he wanted Astoria to see even Draco Malfoy could have fun. Now as he looked at himself in the mirror he wondered if he even knew what fun was. His idea's of fun had changed over the years._

 _Five year old Draco thought fun had been when he played with his toys._

 _Eight year old Draco thought fun had been the ability to boss around the help._

 _Eleven year Draco thought fun was when he was the center of attention._

 _Thirteen year old Draco thought fun was when he found ways to torment Harry Potter._

 _Fifteen year old Draco thought fun was when he did something he thought would impress his father, and sex with Pansy._

 _Seventeen year old Draco didn't have fun, fun was dangerous and could get you killed._

 _Eighteen year old Draco had survived a war and somehow avoided incarceration in Azkaban. His idea of fun once he convinced himself to leave the Manor and live, was to bed every witch who made eyes at him. After he learned they weren't interested in him, only the fifteen minutes of fame an evening with him gave them, he decided fun, didn't exist for him._

 _His next year was spent in a bottle, till Blaise pulled him out and forced him to sober up. He spent the last year or so with his head down and buried himself in classes and work, no fun was to be had. Now at twenty, what was fun? He had forgotten what it was, or more he had forgotten how to have it._

 _But that night in his office, he had fun with Astoria. Draco had smiled more that night then he had the last four years of his life. He had more fun in one night with Astoria then he had in almost five years with Pansy. Even the letters he had shared with her over the last week had been fun. Fun to read, fun to write. Even the feeling in his stomach while he waited for another letter to arrive had been fun. He didn't want it to stop. So before he could second guess himself, he grabbed his navy blue blazer, his wand and wallet and headed out the door._

 _Draco found Lord Greengrass to be a protective father. The man had spent almost forty minutes with questions about what Draco planned to do with his life and his intentions with his daughter before he finally allowed Astoria to come in the parlor and meet her date for the night. Draco had been nervous before in his life. Nervous the first time he took a test, nervous before his first Quidditch game. He had been nervous when he meet the Dark Lord the first time and the first time he had sex. He thought he had been nervous as he stood there and pointed his wand at Dumbledore on the night that changed his life forever, but not compared to this. This was a nervousness he couldn't put into words. His hands sweat, his heart pounded, even the bottoms of feet were sore by the time Astoria and he left for the Muggle village. As they walked to the end of the property to apparate away, he felt as though he just run a several kilometer long race._

 _Astoria and he walked along the street fair with the noise and bustle all around them. Draco had been away from her father for twenty minutes now, but still his hands shook and he couldn't gather the courage to take her hand in his, no matter how badly he wanted to. Finally Astoria started to point out things to him. Different foods and rides she would like to try. He would nod and try to smile, but it never quite reached the corners of his mouth. Draco was certain from the questions he had been asked by her father and the mans tone, that he was on his first and only date with Astoria Greengrass._

 _Astoria could tell Draco was out of sorts and knew the reason was because of the third degree her father had given him. She had gotten the same all week. Her father asked her an endless line of questions about the former Jr. Death Eater who was to take his daughter out. Why him? What is he like? Will he treat you well? Does he know about your illness? Are you prepared to be treated poorly by people in society? How can I change your mind? Astoria had answered his questions over and over, and stood her ground. She liked Draco Malfoy and wanted to see where this could go._

 _She knew she would have to do something to pull Draco out of this funk her father had put him in, if she was to have a good time and for the evening to continue. She slipped around him from his right side to his left and put her arms around his left forearm. Astoria slipped her right hand in his left and laced their fingers together and then gently held onto his left forearm with her left hand and rubbed back and forth with her thumb. She felt him tense and look at her hand. She forced herself not to look up at him but instead laid her head on his bicep and gave his hand a squeeze. She knew full well what lay underneath the sleeve that covered up his left forearm and wanted him to know, she didn't care._

 _Draco looked at her and his first instinct was to pull his arm away. He didn't want anyone touching, 'that'. If he could remove it, he would, but he couldn't. The contact felt good though and she was smiling! She was holding his left arm in public, and smiling! Draco took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. This was a good thing, something he wanted, hell needed. After a moment he kissed the top of her head lightly, then asked what she would like to do first._

 _Astoria lead Draco all over the street fair and pointed out vender after vender whose merchandise she loved. He bought her whatever she asked for, no matter how silly a trinket he thought it was. Draco had already fallen in love with her smile and would do anything he could to see it. Together they sampled Muggle food and drinks he never thought he would and he decided he really liked something called coke. You could find it at Wizarding places also, which was why he tried it, but since it was a traditional Muggle drink, his father never let him have it._

 _The two of them held hands and rode rides, and before Draco knew it, she had him on the Ferris wheel after convincing him, if he could ride a broom stick and chase a tiny golden ball around at high speeds, this wheel would be nothing. Now he was high above the ground on the Muggle contraption he was certain it would be the end of them both, at least until Astoria slid close to him and nestled herself into his arms with her head on his chest. As Draco wrapped his arms around her he relaxed and decided if the Muggle wheel of horror was to be his end, at least he was with the most beautiful women in all of England. He ran the fingers of his left hand through her hair and looked down at her, and forced him self not to blink. He was afraid if he closed his eyes for any reason, when he opened them again, he would find it all had been a dream._

 _Astoria looked up at him as they reached the top the second time around and sat up so she could look at him better. The wheel suddenly stopped to allow the cart at the bottom to change out its passengers. A slight fear nipped at Draco and she could see it in his eyes as he looked at the ground to see when they would start to move again. She smiled at him, leaned forward and pressed her lips to his firmly. It only took a second for Draco to relax into her embrace. He pulled her close to him and nipped slightly at her bottom lip to ask for entrance. When she parted her lips, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and she took his breath away by how intently she kissed him back. Draco moaned and gripped the back of her dress tightly, and held her as close to him as he could. Only the need for air made him finally pull back, that and the fact that they had started to move again._

 _By the time the evening was over and Draco stood outside Greengrass Estates to say goodnight, he was enraptured by Astoria. He kissed her goodnight over and over until her father stood on the front porch and interrupted the couple. Lord Greengrass instructed Astoria to go inside and told her, she could see Draco another day. Astoria reluctantly let go of Draco's hand and promised to write first thing in the morning. Before she turned to walk away Draco grabbed her hand and quickly asked if she would be interested in a second date. He sheepishly looked at the ground while he waited for the rejection he was certain would follow. He had already pressed his luck with a first date. Girls never agreed to a first date, he was sure she wouldn't want a second._

 _The smile on her face relaxed him however and she said yes without a second thought. Draco was still on cloud nine when her father started his questions again. Lord Greengrass held nothing back when he let Draco know just exactly what he thought of him and his father. Draco stood quietly once the high of Astoria and their_ _date wore off from Lord Greengrass's attitude. He wrung his hands together and pulled on his left sleeve afraid it would raise up and show Lord Greengrass everything the man thought of him was true._

 _He felt bile in the back of throat as the realization hit him, no matter what he said or did Lord Greengrass would never approve of him. Draco told Lord Greengrass he would find a way to prove himself no matter how long it took, nor what he had to do. He would change, for her. As he turned and walked away he felt the warm tears hit his face and the pain in his chest that told him he was already head over heels in love. Draco knew to tell Lord Greengrass he would prove he was worthy and to do it, were different things. One was easy, words always were. The other felt impossible. Just five years ago Draco Lucius Malfoy had a Pure-Blood pedigree any man in Lord Greengrass's position would kill for his daughter to end up married to. Today, most father's saw him the same way Lord Greengrass did. As unfit, a failure, a cancer on the Wizarding World._

 _By the time Draco got home, he had made up his mind to enroll in that six month healer course. He was still scared as hell of the idea of taking a class along side other people. But this was something he had to do. Passing the class with the best grade and securing the internship for himself would be a great way to show Lord Greengrass he was worthy. A great way to show himself, he was worthy._

 _A letter from Astoria arrived the very next morning before Draco even got out of bed. He was so excited to hear from her, he didn't think even for a second the letter may contain bad news, not until he ripped the seal off and started to open it up. Suddenly the idea, it may be a dear John letter hit him hard and he couldn't focus on the words at first. Draco had to set the letter on his bed and take a few deep breaths before he picked it back up and read it. To his delight, the letter told him what a wonderful night she had and how she couldn't wait to see him again. Draco's heart beat nearly doubled when he read the ending, 'Love always, Astoria.'_

 _Love! She had signed the letter love. She could have said, sincerely, cordially, yours, anything. But she had said love. Could she? Could this witch truly one day love him? There was only way to find out. Draco picked up a piece of parchment and wrote her back. That amazing feeling was back in his stomach and he loved it._


	38. Forever Mine

A/N **Thank you to everyone for waiting so long for this chapter. My husband's transplant went great. He went into rejection for a few days, but they were able to reverse it with meds. Now we are in the inn at the Mayo for his recovery. Will be here about another month. Looks like his release date is mid March.**

 **Two chapters left, hope you stick with me to the end. The internet here is so crazy, I would write and write, save my work, come back later and only a third if what I wrote would still be there. It made finishing this chapter a real challenge. Hopefully, the next one goes better.**

 **I have to admit something about this chapter feels off to me, but I can't place it. I think it's the love scene. I wanted a final love scene between Theo and Daphne, but it feels forced somehow. I think it may have to do with what is going on in my life right now. If you know anything about liver disease and what it does to a man's...you know, then you understand the love scene may be off because the concept feels foreign right now.**

 **This has not been to my beta, and I don't have my trusty American/Britain spell check, so I am sorry again, for the mistakes. Once I am home, things will get edited.**

Chapter 38: Forever Mine

The air outside was heavy from morning dew which the sun hadn't yet had a chance to burn away. The sky was bluer than Theo had seen it in a while, not a cloud in the sky. Promise of a lovely day hung in the air. Even though Theo could see the nice day forming outside his bedroom window, he didn't want to get up. He couldn't take his eyes of the sleeping beauty who laid in bed with him. He was still trying to convince himself Daphne being back wasn't a dream. He knew however he would eventually have to get out of bed. Lord Greengrass had asked to him to come over today for brunch. Greengrass said, he and Theo had an overdue conversation to be had and it was high time they got on with it.

He was to meet with the Greengrass Patriarch at ten and it was already almost nine. Tony had brought Daphne's breakfast tray in almost an hour ago. But Theo couldn't bring himself to wake her up. All he wanted to do was look at Daphne. Somehow they had found their way back to each, or more she had found her way back to him.

His friends and he had planned and plotted in hopes of finding a way to get Lord Greengrass to see the truth about Marcus and let Daphne out of the marriage contract with him. But has it turned out, Daphne's mother had everything under control.

Lords Malfoy and Greengrass with some help had been able to uncover where all the blackmailed gold had gone. It would be recovered and sorted within the next few weeks. Many would get their gold back, but not all. Theo and his friends plotting against Marcus Flint, had managed much more than then Daphne no longer being forced to marry him. Marcus had been arrested for multiple counts of sexual assault. The Cannons Quidditch Star Chaser was now locked away in Azkaban awaiting trial.

Theo knew it was a bittersweet outcome, for the Cannon's anyway. Flint would pay for his crimes, which was good, but one of England's most popular Quidditch teams would lose not one but two of their star chasers since Adrian Pucey had decided to leave the team and move to North America. Pucey's motive was Theo's friend from Texas, Anna. She had stolen Pucey's heart. The team would recover though, always plenty of young players looking for their chance to prove themselves on the big stage.

Theo leaned over and kissed Daphne gently on the forehead causing her to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Were watching me sleep Lord Nott?"

"I was." Theo's smile went all the way to his eyes.

Daphne stretched a little, then snuggled closer to him. "I missed waking up in your arms."

Theo kissed the top of Daphne's head and wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "I missed having you in my arms."

Daphne kissed Theo on the chest, then trailed the kisses up his neck making him moan slightly before she asked. "What time do have to meet with my father?"

Theo groaned at being reminded of the fact he couldn't just remain in bed. "At ten, which means I need to get up."

"Oh, well then I suppose we will have to continue this once you return." Daphne pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply.

Theo pulled Daphne on top of him and kissed her passionately for awhile before he pulled away. "I better go Baby, or I won't." Daphne's response was kiss him again.

It took a minute to convince themselves to pull apart but they finally did. Theo showered and dressed quickly. He had decided on his own to wear a suit wanting to make a good impression today. He wasn't entirely sure what Lord Greengrass wanted to tell him, but he planned to take the opportunity to once again ask for Daphne's hand. When he emerged from the dressing room Daphne was sitting at her vanity unpacking things from a box which they had brought over from her fathers estate last night. A wide range of creams and makeup bottles which contained things Theo had no interest in. Daphne could go without make up as far as he was concerned. With it or without, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Telling her that over and over never seemed to diminish the amount of potions and Lady Zabini cosmetics that sat on Daphne's vanity though. Theo walked over to her after he finished with his navy blue and silver striped tie. He had chosen a dark charcoal suit and white shirt.

Daphne smiled and looked up at him. "You look very handsome and I didn't even have to ask you to wear a suit."

"I can be taught." Theo smirked at her then leaned down and gave Daphne a deep kiss. "I'm sure I won't be long."

"Knowing Daddy, it may take all afternoon." Daphne stood and put her arms around Theo's waist.

He smiled at her. "Let's hope not. I have plans to come home, go to bed early and make love to his daughter all night."

Daphne snickered. "What ever you do, don't tell him that."

"I thought I might open with it." Theo said and laughed when Daphne playfully punched him in the arm.

"You will not." Daphne smiled brightly in awe at the fact she was finally here with Theo. Still madly in love after all this time. To many times in the past few years, ending up here had seemed impossible.

Theo gave Daphne his sexy smile. "I will not." He kissed her again lightly. "I love you Daphne Rene Greengrass. I always will."

"I love you Theodore William Nott. I always have." Daphne pulled Theo into a deep kiss, before he finally pulled away picked up his wand and attached it to his holster. He snapped his fingers remembering something and turned back to Daphne. "Don't forget Draco and your sister are coming over for dinner." He winked and headed out the door.

xXXx

Theo was lead to Lord Greengrass's study. The older man was sitting at his desk, deep in concentration while he looked at some document. It took a few minutes before he sighed, set the papers down and looked up at Theo.

Greengrass smiled proudly at the young wizard. "Ah, your right on time Theodore, please sit down."

Theo hesitated a moment when Greengrass failed to offer his hand. He didn't know if the lack of the gesture was an act of familiarity, or one that should make him nervous. Instead of over reacting, Theo chose to ignore it and sit down in the chair in front of the large desk. "I am happy you wanted to talk Sir. To be honest, you and I both know I have a question, that has yet to be properly asked and answered."

"We will get to that son." Dalton looked at Theo from over his glasses. "But first things first. You deserve an explanation from me, for the decisions I made over the years."

Theo shook his head. "You don't owe me anything Sir. Daphne has already explained what happened. I understand."

"So she has. But it would be remiss of me not to offer my own explanation and apology." Dalton took off his glasses and laid them on his desk. "You see Theodore, when Flint first approached me, the second war had not yet begun. Voldemort had not yet let it be known he had returned. Although many of us knew full well he had."

Theo took a deep breath. "Your referring to the year of the tri-wizard championship, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. You see, Flint had already at that time gotten his hands on Yaxley's ledger. Apparently, Yaxley had left it out during a meeting, giving flint the opportunity to rifle through it. It wasn't until some time later, after the war, when Flint used his influence to steal the ledger from Yaxley's home during a raid, according to your friend Macmillan." Dalton rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He discovered my name in the ledger and devised his plan. You and Daphne were so young at the time. It didn't occur to me that you and she were so serious, even then."

Theo folded his hands on his lap to try and hide the shaking. "I understand Sir. Most people drift apart from their school crushes. Daphne and I seemed to grow closer though."

"So you did." Dalton smiled and sat back a little relaxing. "You see son, as a father you like to think you know what is best, but sometimes, you find you were very, very wrong." He smiled at Theo and took a deep breath. "I am sorry, for the distress I put you and Daphne through over the years however, I would do what I did a thousand times over to protect my family. I do hope you understand."

Theo nodded. "Of course I understand. Daphne and I came through it."

"I am glad for it." Dalton stood. "Come, lets go eat." Dalton lead Theo to the small dining room. "Would you like something to drink, tea, water, something stronger?"

"Coffee?" Theo asked and shyly smiled.

"Ah yes, coffee." Dalton rang the little bell on the table and asked the house elf for coffee and tea. Dalton looked back at Theo, gestured to a chair and took a seat. "You know what has gone on the past few weeks so there is really no need to go into it, other then to say how terribly sorry I am for putting you through it. I couldn't be happier with the outcome however."

"I would have preferred you trusted me with the truth Sir." Theo grimaced at the thought of what knowing what was going on the entire time would have been like as he sat in the chair beside Lord Greengrass.

Dalton raised his eyebrows. "Would it really have been better, Theodore? For you to know what was going on, knowing you couldn't do anything about it. Knowing you had to just sit back and watch?"

Theo inhaled sharply. "Perhaps not." He smiled to hide his embarrassment. "I suppose knowing me, I wouldn't have been able to sit back and do nothing. Every smug look from Flint would have resulted with my fist in his face."

"Precisely the reason you were kept in the dark." Dalton paused when the coffee and tea arrived. After pouring a cup of tea for himself and getting Theo his coffee, he pulled his plate toward him. "I wanted to also apologize for not taking you with us to France. Veronica and I did talk intensely about that option for half the night after you wrote."

Theo shook his head as his set his coffee cup back on the table. "You don't need to say your sorry for that Sir. I wasn't your son, therefore not your responsibility."

"You were not Healer Hamilton's responsibility either, yet he stepped up, when I faltered." Dalton allowed himself an exasperated chuckle, then straightened up in his chair. "It should have been me son. I should have stepped up and taken you with us. For some idealistic stupid reason though, I thought as the son of a Death Eater taking you along would give them reason to hunt us down, putting my family in danger. I never imagined the things you would go through. I am certain, what you have shared with Daphne only scratches the surface of the things your father put you through. For my own arrogance, I am truly sorry."

Theo sighed and thought for second, he looked around the room at all the family photos, his eyes landed on the newest one on the wall. He allowed a small smile as he looked at a picture of a proud Draco holding Astoria close, Theo then turned back to Lord Greengrass. "Apology accepted Sir. Although, you didn't need to give it. I understand why you made the choice you did, anyone would have made the same one." Theo picked up his fork. "Beside, Healer Hamilton and Clair became the parents I never had. I wouldn't trade them for anything. I am hopeful they will be able to come for the wedding, that is, if there ever is one."

"Go on Theodore, now is the time. Ask your question." Dalton wiped his mouth with his napkin and sat back.

Theo smiled and laughed. "Yes Sir." He swallowed hard and wonder why now he was suddenly so nervous. "Lord Greengrass, I love Daphne very, very much. I know I can provide for her and make her happy. I would be grateful for your permission and for your blessing to ask Daphne to marry me."

Dalton's smile got mischievous for a second and he leaned forward in his chair. "It would give me all the pleasure in the world Lord Nott, to give you my blessing. You have it and more. My only regret is that I couldn't give it to you sooner."

Theo jumped out his chair to shake Lord Greengrass's hand. "Thank you Sir. I promise I won't let you down, I won't let Daphne down."

Lord Greengrass stood up and took Theo's hand. "I know you won't son. Now, eat then go ask my daughter for her hand properly."

xXXX

Daphne added flour to the mixing bowl in front of her. The recipe said to sift it slowly, but she had no idea what that meant. Wanting to surprise Theo with something handmade, Daphne had decided plain sugar cookies were a safe place to start. It was proving to be a little more difficult than she thought it would though. Theo's cook had given her the run of the kitchen for the afternoon, which Daphne was grateful for.

Now as she turned the dough out on the counter she was almost certain the cookies would be terrible. She gave the dough a good knead, then took a pinch and popped it in her mouth. Pleasantly surprised the dough tasted good, she rolled it out and cut it into shapes. Stars, hearts and what she intended to be the shape of a motorcycle, but once cooked looked more like blobs. The cookies tasted ok, at least the ones she didn't burn.

Daphne was so preoccupied with the cookies, hoping at least one of them would make Theo smile, she didn't hear him come in. When she finally noticed him, he was standing in the doorway leaning on the frame smiling smugly at her.

"You spoiled my surprise." Daphne said and gave Theo a small pout.

He straightened up and walked toward her. "Did I?"

"Yes, I wanted to make you something by hand, without magic." Daphne blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Theo smiled at her and leaned against the counter. "I love sugar cookies. I don't have very many memories of my mum, but I do remember her loving them also." He picked up one of the cookies. "Clair used to sneak me little Danish ones at night before bed. My Father would have been less then pleased if he had found out."

Daphne looked up at him and gave his arm a squeeze. "I wasn't trying to make you sad. I wanted you to be proud of me."

"Daphne you always make me proud." Theo said, placed a kiss on her temple, then took a bite of the cookie. The cookie was very dry causing him to swallow hard, it tasted good however so he smiled brightly at Daphne. "Their good Baby. Need milk, but good."

Daphne started looking over the recipe. "Milk? I added the amount it called for!"

Theo chuckled. "No Baby, a glass of milk. The cookies are great, they are just a little dry."

"Oh no! You hate them." Daphne started to tear up.

"No, I don't hate them Daph. They are good, I promise." He wrapped Daphne in his arms and kissed her forehead then pressed his forehead to hers. "Really good. In fact they are all I want to eat today. Them and you." Theo pressed his lips to hers. He nudged her lips apart with his gently and ran his tongue along hers when she parted her lips. He picked her up, turned off the stove and took Daphne upstairs to their room.

Theo set her down on her feet and placed searing kisses along her neck and collar bone. His hands roamed her body possessively gripping her waist and hips. He whispered in her ear. "I want you Baby, now."

Daphne pulled away and got on the bed. She backed up to the pillows, bit her lip then crooked a finger at him. "Then come and have me Theo."

Theo shed his suit coat then crawled slowly up the bed and lowered his weight on Daphne kissing her deeply while he rubbed his growing erection against her hip. After a moment he sat back on his knees, took his tie off and tossed it on the floor. Daphne took the opportunity to push Theo down on the pillows and take charge. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest once she uncovered it.

Theo leaned back and enjoyed having Daphne undress him. He licked his lips and intently watched her remove his clothes. Once he was laying there naked she rubbed his arousal for a moment then slowly removed each article of her own clothes giving Theo a little strip tease. She moved slower making each movement as seductive and sexy as she could when she saw him stroking his throbbing cock while watching her, his eyes darkening with deep desire.

Daphne crawled up the bed toward Theo, his breath catching as her nipples brushed the head of his erection. He waited until she straddled him, but before she lowered herself down, Theo flipped them over and pushed Daphne against the pillows.

He kissed her passionately, his hands egarly griping her body. His kissed her neck, shoulders and collarbone. He kissed her breasts, making sure to give each one the attention it deserves. Theo continued kissing down her stomach and outter thighs. He kissed her calves and ankles, then started to move back up to her inner thighs, reaching up to cup her breasts with his hands.

He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and gently bit her inner thigh, then kissed the same spot. Theo looked up at Daphne to make she was looking at him then he licked the sensitive cluster of nerves between her legs. Daphne moaned and threw her head back on the pillow sighing, "Gods Theo."

Theo licked again and again continuing to fondle her breasts lovingly. Each moan and sound of pleasure that came from Daphne only encouraged Theo. He inserted one finger inside her and moved it in and out slowly. When she raised her hips off the bed he put a second finger in and suckled on her clit until he had her moaning his name and shuddering from intense pleasure.

Theo moved quickly and positioned himself between Daphne's legs. Before she came down off the high from her orgasim he thrust his throbbing cock deep inside her. Daphne reacted by wrapping her legs around him and digging her nails in his back and moaning.

He settled his weight on his kness and begun a slow pace of rocking his hips against her. Theo continued to kiss Daphne on her neck and breasts whorshipping her body with every stroke of himself, every kiss and every caress.

Daphne held Theo tightly against her and begged him to go faster, harder. Overwhelmed by her passion it wasn't long before Theo was buring his face in her hair and groaning her name in response to his own orgasim.

Daphne held him closely and whispered in his ear. "I love you Theo. Thank you for loving me."

He propped himself up on his elbows. "You don't have to thank me Baby. I have always loved you, always will. Your beautiful, sexy, smart, compassionate, everything I could want. If either of us should be saying thank you, it's me."

"You? Why would you need to say thank you?" Daphne pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes.

"I am the one with a tainted past. Son of a Death Eater and all that. You could have any man you want, but you chose me, keep choosing me." Theo pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Daphne rolled over to face Theo as he moved on to his side. "Theo I fell in love with you when we were kids, the day you feel off that silly practice broom Draco lent to you."

"Really?" Theo smiled and put his arms around Daphne .

Daphne relaxed slightly in his arms. "When did you know you loved me?"

Theo shrugged. "I don't know."

Daphne struggled against his embraced as he tightened his grip knowing he would pay for his comment. She playfully smacked his arms. "Let me go Nott."

"Baby I was only joking." Theo kissed Daphne when he felt her relax a little. "I fell in love the same day, when you told me Pansy had left when Draco did, but you had stayed, for me. I just didn't know love was what I was feeling. It took me awhile to figure it out."

Daphne blushed. "I suppose it took me while too. I have loved every minute we spent together figuring it out."

Theo kissed the top of her head. "We need to get up, Draco and Astoria are coming over for dinner."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Daphne kissed Theo quickly and jumped out bed. She flashed him a quick smile. "We shall have cookies and Irish Cream for dessert."

They both quickly cleaned up and got dressed for the night. Theo smiled as he watched her sit down at her vanity to touch up her hair and makeup. As he zipped up his jeans he told her the good news. "You're father gave me his blessing today."

She spun around in the chair. "Oh Theo, finally. I knew he couldn't with hold it forever."

He gave her a devilish smirk, sat on the edge of the bed and started putting on his boots. "I suppose I should give you a ring now, so you and Astoria can start planning both weddings."

Daphne's eyes got wide. "Do not for one second think that you don't have to propose properly Lord Nott."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have to get on one knee do I?"

Daphne tossed her brush at Theo. "You better watch it or I won't say yes."

Theo stood and walked over to Daphne. "Would you really say no?" He took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet. "We live together, we just made love."

"Theo, you know I won't say no and I don't need you on one knee, but..." She trailed off for a second and bit her lip before continuing. "I want to be swept off my feet, like my sister was."

Theo pulled her into his arms. "You will be Baby. I have something planned." He kissed her firmly then rested his forehead on hers. "You won't be disappointed, I promise."

xXXx

The Monday session of the Wizengamot seemed to drag on forever. Fredrick Macmillan had never noticed before how long winded some of his colleagues could truly be. Of course he never had anything to bring to the high court quite like what he had today. Miss Dunbar had given the ledger to Ernie two days ago, now Monday morning the ledger was burning a hole in his pocket waiting for 'new business'.

When Shacklebolt finally called for 'new business' Fredrick was sitting on the edge of his seat with the ledger in his hands like a cat ready to pounce on its pray.

"Good session today everyone." Shacklebolt said as he started packing up his briefcase. "Any new business?" He asked barely looking up at the other members.

Fredrick jumped to his feet. "Yes Sir, I have new business I would like to address."

Kingsley looked up. "Ambassador Macmillan, you have the floor." Kingsley then sat and folded his hands and placed them on his lap. Christopher Flint stood and started making his way toward the door. Shacklebolt looked over at him. "Mr Flint, I don't believe we have adjourned for the day. Why don't you take a seat and see what Ambassador Macmillan has to say."

Christopher shot Fredrick a nasty look and went back to his seat. Fredrick cleared his throat and went to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen it has come to my attention, a member of our esteemed high court has been blackmailing a distinguished member of the English Wizarding Community."

The whispers in the room stopped and people quit putting their things away.

Even Shacklebolt leaned forward, intrigued by Fredrick's words. "Who, who has been blackmailing whom and why?"

Flint began fidgeting in his seat clearly uncomfortable.

Fredrick allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "Before I can answer those questions, I must inform you my evidence exposes many people, some sit on this court. Some are elected members of the Board of Elders, some are even Nobility. I have given my word to the Auror Department and the Office of the Prosecution the names in my evidence will remain private. We are to only to use this to deside what to do with our own member."

Shacklebolt stood up. "Are we to understand the person being blackmailed is not pressing charges?"

Fredrick took a deep breath. "No, no charges are being pressed. The Aurors department is also not pursuing the blackmailer because of his past and the part his family played in the war. No one wants a scandal."

Shacklebolt frowned and sighed. "I do not like the idea of someone getting away with blackmail, but unless there are any objections, everyone on this high court is instructed to keep what is heard here to themselves."

"Thank you Kingsley." Fredrick held the ledger up. "This ledger belonged to Corban Yaxley. During both Wizarding Wars he would take bribs from many people in exchange for things such as allowing their kids to board the train for school or not turning them over to the Death Eaters. He logged all bribes in here and deposited the gold into a vault under the name of Corey X. Albany."

An older Wizard stood up. "A question if I may? Have the Aurors checked to see if this vault really exists?"

"They have and it does. Not all the gold taken by Yaxley in bribes is there, but a large portion is. After we make our decision as what to do with our member who used this information for his own gain, the Aurors will take posession of this ledger and give the gold back to those bribed by Yaxley." Fredrick turned to look at Flint who continued to fidget in his seat.

Shacklebolt sat back down and rubbed his temple for a moment. "Will we ever finally be completely rid of Voldemort?" He sighed deeply. "Please, Fredrick tell us, who amongst us chose to use that information for personal reasons?"

Ambassador Macmillan squared his shoulders. "It would seem ladies and gentlemen, our Mr. Christopher Flint used the information he found in this ledger to blackmail Lord Dalton Greengrass." Fredrick waited a moment for the court to settle down. "Unfortunately Lord Greengrass was bullied by Yaxley to pay him off in order to keep his daughters from being offered up as...well lets just say as pawns to two waiting Death Eaters because of his refusal to join them."

Another member of the court blurted out. "I would have paid Yaxley as well." Many members voiced their approval of the mans statement.

"Excuse me please." Hermione Granger stood to speak taking many members of the court by surprise. Many people felt her appointment to the court was unfair and happened only because of the part she played in taking down Voldemort, not because she really earned the seat or was even qualified. Having grown up quite a bit since her days at Hogwarts, Hermione tried not to ruffle to many feathers these days, so rarely spoke out. "Flint, what could you possibly be blackmailing Greengrass for?"

Flint stood up. "Why really doesn't matter, does it?" Flint gave Hermione a sneer, then turned to Shacklebolt. "Let's just cut to the chase, how do you all wish to punish me?"

Shacklebolt tapped his gavel on the stand in front of him. "Now now, Flint it matters very much why and for what. Before we can make a decision we have to have that information."

Flint balled his hands into fists. "My personal life is none of this courts business."

"No Flint, I disagree. You will tell us and you will tell us now." Kingsley leaned foward the way a father would talking to his son.

"If I refuse?" Flint asked arms crossed.

"If you refuse Flint, I will press charges for Lord Greengrass." Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her.

Flint gave her a dirty look. "Are you always so smug Granger?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh fine, I also was bribed by Yaxley to keep my sons safe. When I found out about Greengrass I thought the two of us could help each other out by joining forces. What is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with joining forces." Fredrick interjected. "But Lord Greengrass didn't want to join forces did he? So you threatened to expose him as a Death Eater Conspirator, claiming he gave them money willingly to support their cause. You told him you had the proof, in fact this ledger was your proof. In the hands of the right journalist, you could have ruined Lord Greengrass."

"No, he didn't want to join forces Macmillan. I never would have actually gone through with ruining him however." Christopher scoffed.

"You may not have actually intended to be ruin him Flint, however Lord Greengrass believed you would, or he never would have forced his daughter into a betrothal with your son." Fredrick smacked the ledger on his thigh for effect.

Shacklebolt cleared hus throat. "You are aware Mr. Flint that arranged marriages are no longer held up by this court. You must have been rather convincing, to force Greengrass's hand." Kingsley started rubbing his hands together.

"Dalton Greengrass is not the saint you people make him out to be." Flint sneered at Kingsley. "The man ran away, when most of the rest of us, including myself and my sons, fought along side Potter. Greengrass is a coward."

"I don't consider Greengrass taking his daughters to a location safe from the constant sexual assault Yaxley threaten them with, cowardice." Hermione stood up and stared Flint down. "I went to school with both the Greengrass girls, I also remember the things my sister in law said the Carrows did to students, the things Amycus tried to do to the female students. I can only imagine what a creep like him not under the watchful eyes of people like Snape would have gotten away with."

The room filled with the sounds of everyone agreeing with Hermione. Shaklebolt clapped his hands together to get the attention of the room. "So Mr. Flint let me make sure we all understand, both you and Lord Greengrass paid off Yaxley to keep your family's safe. You found out about Greengrass also being bribed, and chose to blackmail him to get his daughter to marry your son. Does that sum it up?"

Flint nodded yes and sat back down, hoping things were over. Hermione wasn't ready to let it go. She may not speak out very often, but when she did, she normally didn't back down, till she got what she wanted. "Why Greengrass? That's what I don't understand. Of all the people who might be in that ledger, why Greengrass? And why only his daughters hand for Marcus? I mean it must have been Marcus, since Andrew is already married. Why didn't you ask for money, I don't remember Marcus having trouble finding dates for himself?"

Flint jumped back up fuming. "You will never understand the complexities of being Pure-Blood Granger. Greengrass needs a male heir, my son needs a Scared Twenty-Eight bride since his brother didn't marry one. You don't need to understand anything else."

"I believe we have heard enough." Disgust dripped from Shacklebolt's voice. "I am sure I speak for most of the members when I say, I don't condone what you have done Flint. If the Magical Law Enforcement Department and Lord Greengrass do not wish to pursue charges, that is their right. I however do not feel someone still so tainted by blood status belongs as member of this high court. All in favor of revoking Flint's seat on the Wizengamot please raise your hand."

Flint rolled his eyes and stood back up. "Oh come on! The engagement is off. No harm was done, you can't pull my seat on the court from me over this."

Shacklebolt leaned forward with his hands on his podium. "We can, you know our by-laws. All in favor, hands in the air."

Flint grabbed his briefcase and started pushing his way toward the door. He didn't have to wait around to know the vote would not be in his favor, but turned around to look just to confirm his fears before he walked out. Sure enough more then half the hands were up.

xXXx

Christopher Flint sat in the public viewing section for the first time in twenty years at a Wizengamot session, almost three weeks later. His wife Helen was beside him, long sleeves and a scarf around her neck. She looked scared, ridget, unsettled. Anyone in attendance would assume her jumpy behavior was due to her eldest son sitting trial for fourteen counts of sexual assault. Anyone except Lady Malfoy and Lady Greengrass that is.

Narcissa and Veronica sat beside each other directly behind their husbands since Veronica's eldest daughter had testified against Marcus. Everyone in the room watched as Marcus was led in. Narcissa and Veronica watched Helen Flint instead. They watched Helen flinch every time her husband spoke to or touched her. As Marcus was sat in his chair Narcissa convinced Veronica they needed to speak with Helen again once the trial was over. Narcissa had used enough Lady Zabini cosmetics to know Helen's use of far to much foundation, could only be to cover up bruises.

Daphne sat on her mother's left, holding her hand tightly with Theo on her left, his arm around her waist, holding her as protectively as he could. Never again would he let Marcus Flint or any man touch his Daphne. Astoria and Draco sat in front of them, on Lord Greengrass's left. Since Daphne wanted her mother and Theo beside her, Dalton felt better with Astoria beside him, though he had no doubt Draco could protect Astoria just fine.

Marcus's trial took almost two weeks. At best Erine could only get two witnesses on the stand a day before they court was calling for a break. Marcus's only defence was what his lawyer called, 'Consensual Rough Sexual Activity'.

Each of the fourteen women who took the stand, told a different story then the one Marcus told. One that started with attraction and moved to consensual sex. All the stories ended with Marcus becoming rough, cruel and hurtful. Everyone of the women said they asked him to stop, slow down or let go, but Marcus wouldn't listen. A few of them even said it seemed like they more they struggled, the more turned on Marcus got.

After two grueling weeks of testimony, tears and press, the court was finally ready to give a verdict. Shacklebolt called for silence in the court room and cleared his throat. "This court is ready to give it's verdict in the case against Marcus Flint."

Marcus sat looking aloof, as if nothing in the world could touch him. His legal counsel had to pull up on the back of his shirt to get him to stand up. Marcus still didn't look at Shacklebolt, instead his sighed and looked at his feet. Still after hearing all the testimony Marcus acted like he hadn't done anything wrong.

Shacklebolt looked down at Marcus. "Mr. Flint this court has found you quilty in all fourteen counts of sexual assault."

Marcus looked at his fingernails, acting uninterested in the outcome. He looked up at the spectators instead of at Kingsley and winked at someone in the stands.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "Mr. Flint are you paying attention to me?"

Marcus's lawyer nudged him with his shoulder and whispered in his ear. Marcus rolled his eyes but looked up at Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Flint now that your finally paying attention, do you understand that you have just been found quilty?" Shacklebolt asked while separating the papers in front of him.

Marcus crossed his arms. "Yes, I heard and understand you."

"Sorry, but you're not acting like a man who understands the gravity of his situation." Kingsley said as he gave Marcus a dirty look.

Marcus shot just as nasty of a look back. "Gravity? You found me quilty of having sex with fourteen women. As far as I understand that is not a crime."

Kingsley smirked at Marcus's ignorance. "You have been found guilty of assault." Kingsley shook his head in disbelief. "Perhaps your sentencing will help you understand." He took a deep breath. "Marcus Christopher Flint you are here by sentenced to two years in Azkaban for each count of sexual assault. That is a total of twenty-eight years. You will not be eligible for parole until you have served the first ten years of your sentence. Mr. Flint do you now understand the gravity of your situation?"

Marcus started breathing heavily and looked at his father, a look on his face as though he was pleading for help. Christopher Flint roughly grabbed his wife by the wrist and moved to leave the gallery.

Helen Flint pulled her hand away still looking down at her son. Her disbelief at what he had become evident in her eyes.

Narcissa jumped up and intercepted them. She took Helen's hand before her husband could with the pretense of wanting to offer condolences. "Helen I am sorry for what you are going through."

Helen put her other hand to her chest, startled by Narcissa's contact. "Thank you Lady Malfoy."

Christopher grunted to Helen. "Helen, we will only have a short window to see our son."

She nodded to him. "Of course. Sorry Lady Malfoy I must go." Helen pulled her hand away.

Narcissa smiled brightly. "I understand. Please come to tea tomorrow. I won't take no for an answer."

"Helen, now!" Flint barked.

"Yes Chris, I am coming." Helen looked quickly at her husband then back to Narcissa. "Of course, tea tomorrow, yes." Helen ran off after her husband.

Veronica pulled herself away from congratulating Daphne and walked over to Narcissa. "So, will she come over?"

"She said yes." Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "Hopefully she meant it."

Veronica gave Narcissa a hopeful smile. "Hopefully we will convince her to leave him."


	39. Pearls And Motorcycles

**A/N Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out to you. We are finally home from the Mayo Clinic and my husband is recovering well. What a whirlwind journey that was. Life altering and everything. Nothing will be the same now. But, he made it, thank the lord.**

 **I would like to thank all my new followers and everyone, who has read this. I certainly hope my next story, should I write one, will go a little quicker and smoother. As I look back at the beginning chapters, which I wrote over a year ago, I can see how my style of writing has grown and changed. I like where I ended up and see a lot of room to grow still. What a fun experience this was, thankyou for sharing it with me.**

Chapter 39: Pearls and Motorcycles

Astoria tried to stay calm and sit on the large plush loveseat in her mothers parlor with her ankles crossed and her hands folded neatly on her lap. Draco was pacing enough for both of them and just watching him walk aimlessly back and fourth while they waited for her father was making her tired. Dalton Greengrass had been very secretive about why he asked the two of them to come over today. Astoria didn't figure it could be bad news, he had already given his blessing for them to marry, in fact the wedding plans were already in full swing. So it could be that, but she still had that nervous upsetting feeling one gets in their stomach when waiting on news, fearful it is something you don't want to hear.

Daphne had her first real fashion opening today. Her line with Saks wouldn't hit until the new year as a part of their spring line, no today she had ten bridal gowns going on the racks in Madam Malkin's store, in a variety of sizes. Astoria hoped her father would come in soon, she wanted to get to the store and see the dresses. There was one of them, she was hoping was still there in her size when she arrived. The only one she wanted to wear when she got married. Oh she knew Daphne would just make her a new dress and it would be lovely, but she wanted this one and she wanted to walk into the store, pick it up, try it on and buy it. The store didn't open for another couple hours, so there was still time, as long as Daddy didn't yammer on and on about what ever had made him call them over.

Draco suddenly stopped pacing and turned quickly to look at Astoria. "I did tell your father I had to work at eleven, didn't I?"

Astoria smiled at him and shook her head. "Yes, my love. You told him." She stood up and walked over to Draco taking his hands in hers. "It's only nine Draco, we have time."

He sighed, a sign he was trying to relax. "I hate working the eleven to seven shift. There is this crabby old Wizard I know hates me, who comes in all the time with a new complaint." He walked over to the loveseat, unbuttoned his suit jacket button and sat down. "There is never anything wrong with him, but he makes you run every test you can think of chasing nothing until he is satisfied." He leaned back on the seat a little. "He always requests me, says it's to make sure I am too busy with him, to mess up anyone else's treatment."

"Maybe he is lonely." Astoria said as she sat back down beside him.

"What?" Draco made a face and sat back up.

Astoria smiled and kissed his cheek. "I said, maybe he is lonely. You said he is old. If he comes in alone, perhaps he is lonely and you are someone worth while to talk to."

Draco sat there a moment, mouth open unsure how to respond. He finally took a deep breath. "Lonely, why on earth would he want to talk to me, if he is lonely?"

"You're interesting, smart, witty and I am sure don't take any grief from him. He probably respects you more then you think." Astoria started to rub Draco's thigh.

Before Draco could react to her statement Lord Greengrass finally came in. "Sorry to keep you kids waiting, I got an unexpected owl from one of our properties and needed to handle it right away." Dalton sat in the chair across from them a parchment in his hands, a happy smile on his face. He held up the parchment. "This is worth the wait though, I assure you."

"You're being very mysterious father, what is going on?" Astoria asked as she discreetly removed her hand from Draco's thigh and politely folded her hands on her lap again.

Dalton took a deep breath. "First you both must promise not to be angry with me, well not very angry with me."

Draco folded his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"Because I am asking you too son." Dalton smirked at Draco's apprehensiveness.

Draco scoffed. "I can't speak for Astoria, but I make no such promise. Why are we here?"

"Draco, please." Astoria pulled his left arm out from it's resting place across his chest forcing him to let her hold his hand. She gave him a stern look, the one that always told him to behave then looked back at her father. "We promise to hear you out, how is that?"

Despite Draco's attitude Lord Greengrass still had a silly lopsided smile on his face. "I will take it." He adjusted in the seat to get comfortable then cleared his throat. "Astoria as you are more then aware, your condition makes having a baby very difficult, if not impossible for you."

"So why bring it up?" Draco asked, a sneer still on his face.

Greengrass only smiled at him. "Because Draco, over the last few months, really since you came and ask for permission to marry Astoria, I have been working with her Healer. He discovered a Muggle condition, which presents in Muggle patients, the same way Astoria's condition presents in her." He held the parchment out to Draco. "They have a treatment, in which many of their patients respond with full remission for many years."

Draco looked at the parchment in Lord Greengrass's hands as if it would bite him if he touched it. Apprehensively he finally took the parchment and unrolled it, before reading it though he asked. "Are you saying we should try this treatment on Astoria?"

"Yes, I am. In fact Draco, Healer Albert has already tested the treatment several times on the latest samples of Astoria's blood from her last tests." He turned his attention to his daughter and smiled brightly. "The results were more then positive darling. He feels if you choose to undergo the Muggle treatment, under his care of course, you could also see remission, meaning you would live much longer and you and Draco could possibly, have a baby in the future."

Astoria sat quietly, not moving. She had heard every word her father said. But it felt like a dream. For most of her life she had been told she would die at an early age, perhaps fifty if she did everything the Healers told her to, sixty if luck was on her side and a baby had always been out of the question. Out of the question unless she was ready for fifty to become forty or younger. Now her father sat there telling her not only had Healer Albert found a possible treatment that was better then anything he had tried yet, but that a baby was possible if she responded well to it. A treatment which was Muggle! Astoria stood up, her turn now to pace. Muggle! It kept running through her mind, a Muggle treatment! After a moment she sighed and laughed at the thought.

Draco had been sitting in silence, frantically looking over the parchment Lord Greengrass had handed him. He looked up at Astoria with a puzzled look. "What is so funny?"

"The treatment." Astoria looked at him and laughed again. "It's Muggle and why not? We never thought to look to the Muggles for help, why would we? A wave of our wands, a broken bone is healed, they must wait weeks for the same result. But if you think about it, that only makes them more resilient, like with everything else. Look at the phone Blaise gave you, Muggles couldn't communicate as quickly as we can, so they found a way. Every time we thing we have something superior to them, they find a way to do it with out magic. Cars, planes, computers, lights," she pointed to the parchment in Draco's hand. "medicine."

Draco looked at the parchment again. She was right. He hated to admit it, but she was right. More times then he cared to think about while living amongst Muggles, they surprised him with their innovation.

Astoria sat back down beside him. "Well, does it look good?" She asked as she gestured to the parchment.

Dalton took off his glasses. "I had Healer Albert give me the findings for you Draco. I knew you would want to see them. It wasn't easy, he said the two of you don't really get on. I will confess, I also never thought the Muggle's would have anything to offer, so I never looked."

Draco took a deep breath. "Albert doesn't trust me." He shook off the thought, rolled up the parchment and turned to Astoria. "It looks solid Astoria. Please understand, this is not my area of study. I am a trauma Healer, I work in the emergency ward not to mention I am still only an intern."

"An intern who is brilliant and will be a resident by fall." She reached over and took his hand giving it a squeeze. "Plus you're the man I love, I want your opinion Draco. Do you trust what you read? Do we go to Healer Albert and tell him to go ahead? Can I give you a son?"

Draco put the parchment on the seat beside him and quickly leaned forward capturing Astoria's lips in a passionate kiss forgetting her father was there until Lord Greengrass cleared his throat. Draco pulled back a little embarrassed and rested his forehead on Astoria's. "Yes Astoria, I trust Albert and his findings."

Dalton interrupted them before they had a chance to kiss again. "Remember kids, you have to wait for the treatment to take affect. You have to wait for a few years after before you have a baby and it might be a girl Draco."

Draco looked over at Lord Greengrass and beamed. "Yes, it might be. Either way, boy or girl, I don't care." He looked at Astoria, seeing her eyes filling with tears. "I love you Astoria."

Astoria threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him again, hard before she pulled away and threw herself into her father's arms. "Thank you Daddy, thank you so much. I should be furious with you for not including me from the start, but I am too happy to care."

Dalton looked his daughter in the eyes and smiled. "I was afraid of getting your hopes up, if things didn't turn out well. I know how hard it would have been to hear you might live longer only to have that pulled away if it didn't work out." He looked from her to Draco. "I know how very much you want a heir." Draco tried to cut him off and interject that he would be fine without one, but Dalton waved at him. "Now, now son, please, you excepted there would be no baby, but that never changed how much you want one, did it?"

Draco looked at his feet for moment, then took a deep breath puffing his chest out a little and looked back up at Lord Greengrass. "No, it didn't. Please know though sir, that if this doesn't work and we still can't have a baby, I will be fine with that. I love Astoria, being with her is what I want, more then anything."

Dalton leaned over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I know that son. I trust you and know you have only the best of intentions when it comes to my daughter." He smiled and stood up taking a cleansing breath. "I love giving happy news for a change. Come Astoria, let's go join your mother for brunch before Draco must head off to work and we head to Madam Malkin's, then I have happy news for your sister later on."

xXXx

Helen continued to wring her hands together nervously trying to decide weather or not she should step into the floo. She hadn't gone to tea with Lady Malfoy after Marcus's trial as she had promised. Christopher wouldn't hear of it. In fact over the last couple of weeks, he had barely let her out of his sight. Marcus, who once had the ability to make his mother beam with pride at all of his accomplishments as child, was now sitting in Azkaban, more like his father then she had ever realized.

She hated to admit, Andrew was her favorite son, her greatest achievement, but he had moved out of the family home, the day before Marcus's trial. Andrew had threatened many times in the past to move out of the family home when he and his father fought, now he had finally done it. Andrew said, for the sake of his career and his boys he needed to distance himself from his father and brother. The family home would belong to Marcus one day anyway. No way was Christopher going to change that, no matter what the court said Marcus had done and Andrew wanted something of his own. Helen really couldn't blame him.

Now the Mansion was home to only Christopher and Helen, without her grandsons running around, the place seemed more empty and alone then it ever had. At least with Krissy and the boys there Helen had someone to talk to, grandchildren to entertain and love. She looked up at the floo powder and wondered how Narcissa and Veronica dealt with the silence in those big homes with their kids gone.

She jumped a little when she heard Christopher's booming voice ring down the hall as he yelled at some servant. Since Marcus had ended up in the paper for assault the staff at the mansion had changed twice with people claiming they couldn't work for the Flint family any longer. The change in staff members had only added to Christopher's already constant bad mood. He had lost his seat of twenty-two years on the Wizengamot because of his attempts to blackmail Greengrass and his position as head of the Magical Games Department at the Ministry was precarious at best.

Christopher was still an elder, but that was only because he could only be removed by the public voting him out. Elections for the board of elders had been set to happen once every four years, he had just been reelected. The board was stuck with him for another three years. Christopher was certain that was plenty of time for the public to forget about everything which had happened over the last few months and he would be able to maintain he position on the board. He just needed to concentrate on work and make sure his job was secure, everything else would work out.

Helen didn't know for certain how work was going for her husband. She had stopped visiting him at the office a long time ago. When they first married she would take lunch to him all the time. Of course back then, Christopher only worked in the Magical Games Department, now he was the Boss. She used to be waiting by the floo when he came home from work, throwing her arms around his neck, the two of them barely making it to their bedroom, a trail of clothes showing their path. Now when he got home, she would try and stay out of his way. Helen couldn't remember the last time she had been excited for her husband to come home. When had that giddy feeling been replaced by anxiety, she really didn't know. She looked at the new bruise on her forearm, angry and purple, still painful to be touched. Christopher had always been rough around the edges. When they we young and started dating she would describe him as aggressive, but never violent.

He had been an ambitious man, who always got what he had wanted, no matter what it took or who he had to step on. A Slytherin through and through. Helen had been a Hufflepuff, a year younger then he, she had found him exhilarating and powerful. Christopher Flint had been forbidden by her father and as a teenager, that only made her want him more. She remembered how excited she got the day the seventh year finally noticed her. Christopher had pursued her the way he pursued everything, aggressively. She knew she wouldn't be his first and had chosen to ignore the rumors during her seventh year about his infidelity while she finished at Hogwarts and he began his internship at the Ministry. He wanted her, that was all she cared about. Once she graduated and their relationship escalated to the next level, Christopher had been a greedy lover, but Helen liked him telling her what he wanted, that way she knew she was pleasing him. He had always made sure she was pleased as well. Pleasing her in the bedroom, seemed to only stroke his ego. Back then Helen saw it as passionate.

She had been happy to give him not only one, but two sons. Looking back now she figured she should have seen the signs of abuse. Marcus had always more of a mama's boy. Clinging to her legs when ever Christopher was in the room. Once he was a teen Marcus always found a way to not be home when Christopher was. The two of them shouting at each other when Marcus didn't have an excuse to leave. Andrew was a little stronger emotionally then his brother, but still always flinched when his father walked past him and would cower when Christopher yelled his name. Marcus had developed a need to prove to his father he was the best, at everything. Scared to death to tell the man when he failed. Andrew constantly talked of not being able to wait until he was old enough to move out. It always broke her heart to hear Andrew talk about moving away from her. She knew that was the only reason he hadn't, until now. Neither of the boys ever said a bad word about their father though. Never told her about any abuse. All three of the Flint men had made sure to keep it well hidden.

Eventually though, Marcus became larger then his father, becoming the professional Quidditch player Christopher had only dreamed about. He had worked endlessly to achieve the goal of being the best seeker in the game. Helen hadn't noticed how much the rest of Marcus's needs had suffered. He hadn't grown into a loving, compassionate and gentle man like his younger brother. The man the papers described as a ruffian and bully was now sitting in Azkaban. Helen wondered if it wasn't somehow her fault. Andrew had became a stronger wizard then Christopher by the time he was thirteen. She remembered the day Andrew came home on holiday, excited to show off a new spell for dueling he had learned. Christopher had taken the young wizard out back to duel, so he could put Andrew's ego back in place. Andrew had beaten his father easily. To easily. That was really when Christopher's abuse of his wife began. Christopher would grab her roughly, push and pinch. He stopped making love to her completely at that point, calling her fat and old. She only experienced a slap like Lady Malfoy and Lady Greengrass had the privilege of witnessing once in a while. But now, since Marcus had been incarcerated and Andrew had moved out, he did far worse. She already had to hide once in her parlor powder room to mend a broken arm.

As she looked at the bruise and listened to her husband yell at the servant in the other room Helen finally found her resolve, stepped into the floo and threw the powder, making sure to say the words, 'Malfoy Manor' as clearly as she could.

A house elf greeted her within seconds of her stepping out of the floo. Helen told the little elf who she was and that she was hoping to see Lady Malfoy. The elf nodded and lead Helen to the gardens where Lady Malfoy was having tea with her husband. Helen stopped in her tracks, fear suddenly gripping her chest and making it tight. She had been ready to see Narcissa, to ask for her help in leaving Christopher. But not Lucius. Lord Malfoy was a different man now, then he was years ago. It wasn't that. He wore glasses now from time to time. His platinum blond hair not nearly as long, was always pulled back. His face showed the signs of the strain of his past as well as his age. He walked a little slower and if you paid close attention, he actually used the walking stick he carried around just slightly. But he was still, a formidable man. Tall, thin, solid. No it wasn't his past or who he was really that Helen was suddenly fearful of. It was because he was a man.

Once she became pregnant with Marcus, Helen didn't really spend much time outside the home. When she did, it was events with the boys and Pure-Blood parties where she was always surrounded by other women. She didn't know really how to interact with a man. A man she wasn't related to.

The elf walked up to the couple and quietly announced their quest. As Helen was trying to decide if she should walk over to them or run in fear of having to face Lucius, Narcissa was getting up and rushing to her side. She took Helen's hand and lead her over to the table introducing her to Lucius. Helen's hand shook a little when Lord Malfoy stood, took her hand and kissed the back of it, as if she was the nobility not him. It seemed he could sense her unease and he asked the elf to please take his tea and sandwiches to his study so he could give the ladies some privacy to talk. Helen was taken back by how gracefully he took his wife in his arms and by the admiration he showed for her in the way he kissed her. She felt the sudden pain of jealousy as she watched Lucius rub his nose against Narcissa's and tell her he would see her later. He nodded to Helen and went inside.

Narcissa had gone on and on about something as they sat down and she poured Helen a cup of tea, but Helen's head was spinning and she honestly didn't hear a word. It was when Lady Malfoy reached out and took Helen's arm, touching the still fresh bruise making Helen jump, which caused Helen to focus on where she was and what she was doing.

Narcissa knew what was going on the moment Helen showed up in her garden. She had a room prepared and waiting for Helen ever since the night Lord Greengrass ended the contract between Marcus and Daphne, in hopes that Helen would leave Christopher and choose to come to her for help. It only made sense to Narcissa that Helen would come to the Malfoys. Going to Veronica would mean Dalton and Christopher having to confront each other again, when Christopher showed up looking for her, which he most likely would do. But Christopher never went up against Lucius, not even back in school would he ever try to go toe to toe with Malfoy. Christopher would never have admitted it to anyone, but Helen knew, something about Lucius Malfoy scared her husband.

Perhaps it was the fact Lucius was a better wizard. Perhaps it was the fact he stood almost a head taller then Christopher. Perhaps it was because Malfoy was a more intuitive business man and had doubled his families fortune once becoming the patriarch of the family and Christopher had all but lost his families money. Perhaps it was because when Christopher was a fifth year and Lucius only a third, Christopher had asked Narcissa out. When she turned him down, he had taken the liberty of grabbing her behind anyway. Lucius, even though not yet Narcissa's boyfriend, had threaten to cut off Flint's hand if he ever touched Narcissa or any of the Black sisters again. It was the joke of the Great Hall during meals for a long while after that. But everyone knew, Malfoy was serious.

Narcissa had taken Helen upstairs in the room prepared for her within an hour of Helen arriving. The two women, never really friends before sat on the edge of the bed, Narcissa holding Helen and lightly rubbing her back, as Helen cried while both the fear and the excitement of leaving her husband washed over her. Helen didn't know which emotion to let take over. The fear of what divorce really meant. Or, the excitement of starting over, being free and having an actual friend who was ready to help, before she even asked.

It took the rest of the day, but Helen stirred around the room in amazement as the Malfoy house elves went back and forth from this room to her home with Christopher retrieving the items she asked for. By the time the sun set and Narcissa was back from helping her future daughter in law pick out a wedding dress, Helen found herself unable to sleep. Instead she sat on the balcony of the room she had been given. Sipped tea, her tears having long since ran out and she wrote a list of all the things she needed to do in the upcoming days. From getting an attorney to figuring out how her finances. Her father had left her a small trust, one she and Christopher had never touched. It should be enough for now. Once she finished with the list of things she needed to do, she made a list of things she wanted to do. Number one on the list, be a better grandmother to Andrew's son's then she had been as a mother to Andrew.

xXXx

Daphne knew not to expect tons of reporters and people to show up just because she was hanging a few dresses on a rack for the first time. She told herself to be happy if her sister and friends showed up.

So she was pleasantly surprised by the reporter from Witch Weekly and the one from the Prophet who had shown to get pictures and quick interviews. More then that was the small crowd of thirty Witches waiting outside for Madam Malkin to open her doors for the day. Even in the Wizarding world, having the perfect dress for your big day was important. New dresses, by a new designer, meant new possibilities that you would be wearing something fresh and never seen.

Astoria and Lady Greengrass were standing toward the back of the group trying to get to the front to see Daphne.

Sally Macmillan walked up to them, gave her friend Tracey a wink and nodded to Astoria. "Just follow me ladies." She turned around and dramatically put her hand on her stomach. "Oh no! Tracey, I think I am going to be sick again. Damn morning sickness!"

Somehow Sally actually made herself look green and as if she would throw up on the road. People quickly got out of the way as she and Tracey made their way to the front of the crowd. Lady Greengrass grabbed Astoria's hand and quickly followed them. The four women made it to the front of the crowd as the doors were opened, allowing the four of them to be the first inside.

Lady Greengrass found Daphne right off and pulled her in a tight embrace as Astoria rushed past them toward the dresses in search of the one Daphne had shown her a few weeks ago. Sally and Tracy where in a fit of laughter over Sally's stunt as Tracey too pulled one of Daphne's dresses off the rack holding it up to her in a mirror.

"I can not believe you did that Sal. What would Ernie say?" Tracey asked her as she handed the first dress to Sally and turned to another rack to choose another before they were all picked over.

Sally smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "He would most likely scold me for misleading people. To which I would reply, 'perhaps I wasn't really misleading them Mr. Macmillan'."

"Wait, what?" Tracey stopped what she was doing and turned to her friend, then saw Daphne walking toward them a proud Astoria following her, chatting with a sales women about the three dresses the sales women was carrying. "Daphne!" Tracey yelled shoving the next dress in Sally's arms and running to Daphne giving her a hug. "These are amazing Daph really. I don't know how I will choose. You will never believe what Sally did to get us to the front." Suddenly remembering what Sally had hinted at Tracey turned to her pulling the dresses out of her arms. "Oh Salazar Sally, I am sorry. Are you okay, do you need to sit."

Sally took the dresses back from Tracey. "Oh Tracey, stop being so dramatic." Sally pulled another dress in Tracey's size off the rack drapping it over her arm. "I only think, I might be pregnant. I haven't been to a Healer yet."

"Sally that is amazing news." Daphne gave her friend a hug, taking the dresses from her and handing them to a store clerk to take to a dressing room for Tracey. "Ernie won't know what to do with himself when you tell him."

Astoria noticed the slight sadness in Daphne's voice. She took Daphne's hand. steered her away from the group toward the dressing rooms. "Daph, are you okay. You sounded a little sad. Today is huge for you, you should be happy."

"Oh I am Tori. It's just, well..." Daphne stammered for a second, then shook her head. "No, everything is great. You and Tracey are getting married, my dresses seem to be a hit and Sally and Millie are both having babies. Everything is great."

Astoria gave her sister a knowing look. "You may be happy about those things, but I can tell you're upset, because Theo still hasn't proposed."

"Oh stop Tori, he will." Daphne opened the dressing room door pushing her sister inside and stepping in with her. "He said he had something planned. Besides, things have been busy with Marcus's trial and me getting ready for today. I am sure he is just waiting for the right moment." Daphne picked up the first dress. "Now, try this one on first."

"I am sure he is." Astoria took the dress from her sister then stroked her sisters cheek. "But admit it, you thought he would have by know."

Daphne took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. "I suppose I did. It's silly Tori, growing up I always thought I would be the first of my friends to be engaged, married, having little Theo's running around." Daphne looked up at Tori. "Hell, he practically proposed when he was fifteen, back then we were engaged as far as I was concerned. I never thought Millie would beat me down the aisle." Daphne laughed lightly. "I never thought you would beat me down the aisle, or that it would Draco Malfoy, the great prat himself, you would be walking down the aisle too marry."

"Can you imagine it Daph, too best mates, falling for sisters." Astoria couldn't stop beaming as she started to undress so she could try on the dress.

Daphne shook her head. "Back in school Theo would have broken every bone in Draco's body if he had made a move on you."

"I was only thirteen though Daph, so I suppose Theo would have had every right back then." Astoria held up the dress before putting it on. "This one was my favorite, I do hope it looks good on me."

"It will Tori, I made it with you in mind."

By the time Astoria stepped out of the dressing room to show her mother, Lady Malfoy had finally joined her. The mothers were sitting on pink blush oversized arm chairs, sipping champagne and talking excitedly about the news of Astoria being able to have a baby.

"What?" Daphne looked at her sister, forgetting the gown completely. "How can you have a baby, I thought it was impossible?"

Astoria nodded, color filling her cheeks as the thought of making a baby with Draco came to her mind. "My Healer found a treatment. If it works Draco and I should be able to."

"They have to wait a few years, to make sure the treatment is working and she is strong enough, but then yes, she should be able to have a baby." Lord Greengrass's deep baritone filled the small space where the women were gathered.

Daphne started jumping up and down, screaming as if she was at a rock concert, twirlling Astoria around making the wedding gown spin around their feet in a brillant cloud of silk and lace.

Lord Greengrass cleared his throat. "Ladies, I have one more thing I would like to announce, then I shall leave you too it." He gave Astoria a soft smile. "You look beautiful in that gown darling. Your sister is very talented."

He walked up to stand between his daughters, but looked directly at his wife. "It has taken some time to sort everything out. I made mistakes early on and I am sorry for what I put the family through Veronica, you deserved better. But now that everything is set right, it is time to announce to you and my daughters, that I have officially made Daphne my heir. All my lands and my title will pass to her."

Veronica stood, her hands raised to her mouth as she couldn't believe what her husband had just told her. "Really? Dalton please tell me you are serious and have put the silly need for a male heir behind you."

"I have my love. I am serious." He took his wife in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Now, I will take my leave. You don't want a man interrupting this party."

Astoria crabbed her father's arm. "Daddy, what about the family business? Will Draco still run it?"

"That was the plan, when I thought everything would pass to Marcus Flint. I didn't want the estate and business in Marcus's hands." Lord Greengrass turned to Daphne. "My plan now is to ask Draco and Theodore to share in running the business, and sharing the duties that come with my title, once I retire." He cocked an eyebrow at his eldest daughter. "Unless you want to take that on, instead of designing. The choice is yours Daphne."

"I...I don't know." Daphne fiddled with her fingers for a moment. "Astoria, is running the family business something you want to do?"

Astoria shook her head no. "Oh no, I have never been interested in Real Estate. I would much rather continue in my charity work with mum and Lady Malfoy."

Daphne took a deep breath. "Well, Daddy, to be honest and hopefully you wont be disappointed, I think I would like to keep designing, not learning how to run the family business. I would like to take on the estate." She bit her bottom lip for a second and sighed. "Daddy, since Theodore has yet to propose, you may want to hold off on asking him. I would just leave the business to Draco for now."

Dalton gave his eldest daughter a sly smile. "If we are being honest with each other, I have already talked to both Draco and Theodore and they have eagerly agreed to make sure the family business is well handled and kept in the family. After all running it together will be easier, since Theodore has his own business and duties as an Earl and Draco is becoming quite the healer." He walked up to Daphne and lifted her chin with his finger. "As for Theodore not proposing yet. You may want to step outside." He then kissed the tip of her nose and turned her around to face the front doors just as the sound of a motorcycle engine being revved up could be heard outside the shop.

Suddenly Daphne's legs felt heavy and she couldn't move. Everything was coming together for her. Her designs were a hit. Saks wanted her to design more for them, still unaware of the world she came from. She no longer had to wed Flint. Her sister would very likely be cured and be able to have a baby. Her father had made her his heir. The only thing which would make every one of her dreams come true, would be that sound meaning Theo was outside. Outside on one knee.

Daphne finally forced her legs to carry her to the doors and looked out. Theo was out there all right. But not on one knee. He was leaned up against his bike. Black leather jacket on, unzipped revealing yet another Muggle band she had never heard of, Nirvana. He had his thumbs hooked in the black belt he was wearing with his faded blue jeans and black biker boots. His feet were crossed at the ankles as Witches and Wizards were gathering, taking notice of the striking Wizard and his Muggle bike, out side Malkin's clothing store.

Daphne took a deep breath, the smug smile on Theos' lips almost melting her making the door seem impossible to open. As she did though, Theo reached up and slightly moved the sunglasses he was wearing down to gaze at her from over the top of them. He ran his other hand through his already messy brown hair, his smile changing from smug to satisfaction as his watched Daphne come out, but he didn't move from his leaned position on his bike.

"Was today a success Greengrass?" Theo playfully asked as he pushed his sunglass back in place.

Daphne crossed her arms in front of her. "Mostly. You're creating a scene Nott."

Theo looked from side to side. "I tend to that, no matter where I go." He stood up straight, biting his bottom lip and shook his head. "Damn you're sexy. Would you like to go for a ride?"

Daphne fought the blush filling her cheeks. "I am a little busy Theo. I can't just leave in the middle of my depute." Daphne took a few more steps, getting closer to him. His scent of earth, musk and exhaust from the bike awaking every cell in her body.

Theo gave her a crooked smile. "Then I suppose I will have to do this right here."

"Do what, exactly?" Daphne asked him, her hands now playfully on her hips.

Theo closed the gap between them and took off his sunglasses. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. As he straightened up, Theo put his sunglasses in the inside pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small white silk box. Daphne's heart beat a million miles an hour as she looked at the box, so small and delicate looking in Theo's hand.

Theo noticed her eyes were glued to the box and his right hand started to shake, as it always did. He almost opened right then, forgetting everything he had wanted to say. The flash from a camera behind Daphne, made him remember. He almost cursed the shaking of his right hand outload, but instead took a deep breath. "Daphne, I love you. More then anything. We have defiantly had our share of trials over the years to finally get where we are now. But we made it Baby. My business is safe. The Nott lands are mine, as is my father's title. I think the Nott name is finally on it's way to being restored. You're a designer, like you always dreamed. Everything we talked about during our fifth year, is actually within our reach. Those years we were forced to spend apart, taught me that I will always love you. It taught me, no matter where I go, or what I do, I will always return to you. You are my home."

Theo stopped a moment to wipe a tear off Daphne's cheek with his thumb, then he got down on one knee. Camera flashes were going crazy behind Daphne and once again, she knew this would overshadow her depute. But, unlike when Marcus would steal the spot light to talk about his latest match, this would be about her, her and the only man she ever wanted to marry.

Theo breathed deeply, before speaking again. "Daphne, nothing is real until I share it with you. None of my accomplishments mean anything, unless you are there to celebrate them with me. You have always been and always will be, my whole world. I fell in love with you, when I was eight years old. I will still be completely in love with you, when I am a hundred and eight years old." Theo opened the little box. The blue diamond catching the light, the pearls surrounding it glimmered brightly. Daphne's hands had moved from her hips to her chest when Theo had pulled the little box from his pocket. Now looking at her engagement ring, nestled in the box waiting to be put on her finger she covered her mouth to stifle the squeaking noise she was sure she was making as she tried not to cry.

Theo smiled up at her, knowing this was what she had wanted. "Daphne Rene Greengrass, will you marry me?"

Daphne leaned down and kissed Theo deeply, her hands intertwining in his hair. Theo's arms went around her waist and he pulled her down on her knees so he could press her body close to him as he kissed her back. He put both knees on the ground to steady them as he held her tightly. The camera's flashing and the two reporters who had come to cover Daphne's depute were beside themselves as they realized they were there to not only cover the depute, but would also get to cover Lord Nott, proposing.

Theo finally pulled back and pressed is forehead to Daphne's. "Is that a yes, Lady Greengrass?"

Daphne nodded several times quickly. "Oh yes! Yes! I will marry you Lord Nott. A thousand time yes! I love you Theo."

Theo leaned back on his heals and pulled the ring from the box. Daphne offered him her left hand. With a shaking right hand Theo gently slid his mothers ring off Daphne's finger. He held his mothers ring tightly in his hand for a second before putting it his pocket. He then kissed Daphne's ring finger quickly before he slid the engagment ring in place, smiling prouder at that moment then he ever had. Theo had promised over six years ago to replace his mothers ring with a proper diamond. Now he finally had.

Slowly Theo stood up, pulling Daphne with him. The crowed actually cheering for them. Theo kissed Daphne behind the ear and whispered softly. "Just you know Baby, that is last time, I plan to ever be on my knees." He winked at her. "At least, in front of anyone but you."

xXXx

Once upon a time Daphne Greengrass had thought Astoria's tales of laying naked in bed with Draco after sex were crazy. Astoria had insisted that all though sex with Draco was very satisfying, it was the cuddling after she enjoyed the most. But for Daphne, the idea of just laying there with your partner reading, talking, eating or whatever seemed absurd. Sex with Luc always seemed rushed never really giving her the chance to get used to him seeing her naked. With Marcus, she just wanted him to leave, as quickly as possible, so she could take a bath and loose herself in her day dreams. But now...

Daphne lay in bed with Theo. Only a sheet coving them, however she was warm enough in his arms. After the proposal they had gone inside Makin's to shown off the ring and where congratulated for a few minutes. Then Theo had some how managed to disappear before the reporters could forget about why they were there asking him questions about Arthur Prince and the new medical supply factory, his plans as an Earl or how he planned to distance himself from his fathers reputation, allowing Daphne to finish the afternoon as the center of attention.

Her depute had been a success. When it was over, Theo had reemerged from where ever he had been hiding and took Daphne for a ride before going to her parents house for dinner. The prophet had already sent over a copy of the article that would hit the front page in the morning. It had been wonderfully written, making sure Daphne's gowns were the highlight, with the proposal an added bonus. The reporter had written, 'Lord Nott showing up and proposing made an already amazing day, that much sweeter.'

Theo had carried Daphne to their room and made love to her, now she lay in his arms admiring her ring, a forgotten book on her tummy, as Theo lay on his back, drawing circles on her arm while he watched a Muggle baseball game.

Theo noticed Daphne staring at the ring. He pulled her a little closer and kissed the top of her head. "Do you like the ring Baby?"

Daphne rolled over so she could look at him. "I love it Theo. Thank you for today."

"Of course Baby. Everything I do is for you Daph. Everything." Theo pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

Daphne turned back over and lay her head on his chest as Theo went back to watching his game. After a moment he asked her. "Are you happy Baby?"

"So happy Theo." She pulled his arm a little tighter around her. "So should we set a date?"

"Any time you want. I will make it work, but I thought you wanted an spring wedding, so that is in, what, eight months?" Theo pushed himself up so he was sitting and could focus more on Daphne instead of the game.

She sat also and snuggled up to him. "Yep, sounds perfect. That would also work since Astoria and Draco are having an Autumn wedding, putting ours six months after theirs."

"Are you okay with that, getting married after Tori?"

"Yes, I actually am." Daphne sighed a little. "I always assumed we would be first, not last. But you never know how things will work out."

Theo gave her a little smile. "Well if you think about, we were engaged first, technically."

Daphne only smiled in response. "Do you wants kids Theo?"

He nodded yes as he answered. "Yes, two or three, I think. Girls maybe."

"Girls, why girls?" Daphne sat up looking at him a little concerned. "Don't you want a son, an heir?"

Theo looked at his right hand as it started to shake. "Of course I do, want a son, that is. My heir doesn't have to be a boy, but Daph," he held up his hand, "what if I turn out like my father? For some silly reason, I feel like I wouldn't with a daughter.'

Daphne grabbed his hand and held it to her chest. "You are not your father Theodore. You will be an amazing dad, I know it. I hope we have both. I would love a little girl to dress up, but I have always dreamt about giving you a son."

Theo smiled at her, his throat getting a little tight. "Okay, one of each."

Theodore Nott Jr. kissed the love of his life, pulling her close to him, knowing he finally had everything he had ever wanted.

 **A/N So that is the end of the base story. The epilogue is next. I have many idea's as to what I want to write, but would like your feedback. What would you like to read about. Five years in the future, ten, more? Would you like to read about their kids? Who would you like to see included, Draco and Astoria, Tim and Clair, maybe Greg and Millie? Let me know!**


	40. Epilogue

**A/N Wow, so sorry it took so long to get this out. I ended up on Jury duty, and honestly just have not been in an creative mood lately.**

 **This has not been to my beta, so all mistakes are mine. I will begin at this point getting the unbetaed chapters taken care of, and give the story a final editing in case you wish to wait, or want to reread.**

 **In this epliogue there is one section that refers to cursed child. If you have read it, then you know that Theodore is mentioned as being the one they get the time turner from, but that is all that is really mentioned. Not why he had it, how they found out, nothing. So I have taken a little liberty here to include that and tie up that loose end in my story, so as a friendly reminder, this is not compleatly canon, and I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.**

Epilogue

Theo looked down into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The tiny brand new baby seemed so small in his arms. He kept whispering over and over to little bundle, 'my son', 'you're my son'.

Daphne had wanted to give birth at home, so Tim and Clair had come to stay with them until it was time. Theo was so focused on his new son, he hadn't noticed Tim was done with Daphne finally and she was watching him as he smiled all goofy at the baby in is arms.

Daphne reached out and touched Theo's arm. "He looks like you."

Theo looked up at her quickly and his smiled widened. "He's perfect. Thank you, thank you for trusting me enough to give me a son." He leaned down kissed Daphne firmly on the lips, then slowly handed their son to her. "I love you Baby, both of you so much."

An eight year old Madison couldn't take it any longer and bounded into the room, plopping herself on the edge of the bed. "Can I see, pleaaaaaase?"

"Madison, you mustn't move so quickly around the baby." Clair walked over and took her daughter's arm and gently pulled her off the bed. "Go down stair and check on your sister and brother please."

"But mum, I want to see the baby." Madison protested stomping her feet.

"Clair, it's fine really, she can come over and see him." Theo held out his hand for Madison. "You must promise to be careful and do exactly as Daphne says, okay?"

Madison beamed. "I will", she walked as quickly as she could, with out running over to Theo to stand between him and the bed and peered down at the baby. "He has so much hair!"

Daphne laughed. "Yes he does, same color as his daddy. Just as messy too."

"But he has your beautiful blue eyes my love." Theo said as he kissed the top of Daphne's head.

Tim came back in the room with a parchment and quill in his hands. "So, what are you naming him?" He held up the parchment. "I need to finish the birth certificate."

Theo looked down at his son and stroked his cheek with his thumb and asked Daphne. "Are you sure you're okay with name we picked?"

"Yes Theo, I am sure." She reached up and took Theo's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Theo took a deep breath and looked at Tim. "Thomas William."

"Like uncle Tommy!" Madison bounced on the balls of her feet.

Theo laughed at her. "Yes, like uncle Tom.

Tim stood holding the parchment stunned. "Really, Thomas?" He exhaled a quiet laugh. "My brother will so proud, Theo. He will most likely come over as soon as I tell him to see his little nephew named for him."

"You're okay with it then? I was worried since we hadn't asked." Theo asked as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Daphne.

Tim beamed at Theo. "Yes son, I am more then okay with it and I am proud of you Theo, you have done well."

"He is a beautiful baby Daphne. Come Madison, let's go tell the others they can come up and say hi." Clair gently took her daughters hand, leaned down and kissed the top of Daphne's head, then lead the protesting Madison out of the room.

Tim had filled out the parchment rolled it back up and set it on Daphne's vanity. Now he stood looking at the man he helped raised, even if most of that help came from a distance in letters and books he would send. The Healer who had taken on the Head of Pediatrics position at Saint Mungo's when he moved back to the states had retired, they had been asking him back. Thomas had been insisting that he didn't need Tim to stick around and help him at the Ranch any longer. Truth be told, Thomas had become very limber on his leg, after having an implant put in that helped his brain send messages to the injured nerves from the war. Tom was even riding again. Having Saint Mungo's write was just the push Tim needed. He cleared his throat. "Theo, there is something I wanted to discuss with you."

Theo looked up from his son and wife and smiled brightly at Tim. "Sure, what is it?"

Tim sighed. "Saint Mungo's wants me back, Tom hasn't really needed me for a while now and well, I accepted."

Theo's smile only got larger. He walked across the room and gave Tim a hug. "That's great news. Your old house will be too small now, with three kids, have you found a new place."

"A couple we are looking at. Clair is having a hard time deciding." Tim walked over to the bed and rubbed the top of little Thomas's head. "She wants to be near by."

Daphne looked up at Theo. "Theo, why don't they live here? We are only using one wing. The East and Main are just sitting there empty."

Theo bit his bottom lip for a second, then smile and gave Daphne a tender kiss. He turned back to Tim. "She's right Dad. You and Clair are more then welcome to take the main wing. You guys are more my parents then my father ever was. The main wing should be yours."

"Theo, are you sure?" Tim looked excited, but his voice had a hint of apprehension behind it. "After all, this place will be little Thomas's one day."

Daphne laughed lightly. "Not for a long time Tim. Until then, I would love to have Clair and the kids around."

"Well. There you have it. If it's what my Baby wants, then you guys have to stay." Theo held his hand out to Tim, so they could shake on it.

xXXx

Draco snatched his son up off the ground just as the toddler on the toy broom flow past as fast as his toy would go. "Theo!" Draco yelled. "That son of yours is a menace."

"Really, which one?" Theo asked as he walked in the nursery wiping his hands off on a towel.

"The younger one. Thomas always has his face in a book, but the other one." Draco growled looking over a struggling Scorpius for injuries that weren't there.

Theo laughed at his friend. "Like father, like son I suppose. At least with Tim." Theo looked over at the far end of room to see his youngest son flying in circles. "Timothy, come over here. I need you to wash your hands. It's time to go upstairs and meet your new baby sister!"

Draco put Scorpius down and watched him take off toward the toy he had been playing with before his father picked him up. "How is Daphne doing Theo?"

Theo beamed at his friend. "Amazing. She really is something Draco. Twenty-eight hours of labor and you wouldn't even know it to look at her with little Vicky in her arms."

"So you guys settle on Victoria then?" Draco asked as he sat on the floor to play with own son.

"No, I want Victoria, she wants to use her mothers name. So I am sure once Tim finishes the birth certificate the name will be Veronica Rene Nott." Theo picked up his youngest son and tickled him and said. "But she will always be my little Vicky." Timothy laughed as his father tickled him. Theo sat him down and looked around the room. "Now where has Thomas gotten off to?"

"He is in the library. Where he always is." Draco said as Scorpius and he built a castle with bricks for Scorpius's dragon to destroy.

A four year old Scorpius looked up at his father, already insightful and smart and asked. "Why didn't I get your name?"

Draco froze a moment, trying to think of a way to answer, he decided to try and avoid the question. "Because you got your name."

Scorpius stood and put is hands on his hips. "No father, your name, like Tommy and Timmy have Uncle Theo's name."

Draco looked a bit confused. "Their names are Thomas and Timothy son, not Theodore."

"Thomas William." Scorpius said putting emphases on the middle name William, then pointed at Timothy. "Timothy THEODORE." He said very loudly then held his hands up in the air. "Now, Veronica Rene." Scorpius started to tap his little foot. "Uncle Theodore William." He said pointing to Theo, again the emphases on the name William in case Draco had forgotten not only his nephew's name but his best mates. Scorpius took a deep breath. "Aunt Daphne Rene." Scorpius crossed his arms waiting for his father to answer him.

Draco looked at Theo, his eyes pleading for help. Theo pulled his three year old back into his arms. "You're on your own here mate. I have to take this one to wash his ones hands and go find his brother."

Draco sneered at Theo as Theo left the room with his own son. Draco rubbed his hands over his face trying to give himself a moment to gather his thoughts. Scorpius continued to tap his foot and then sighed heavily. The little boy had always been far to perceptive. A trait he got from his mother. Scorpius had the ability to run his father threw the ringer time and time again. If he wasn't asking questions Draco felt he was far to young to be asking then the little boy was going on and on about Harry Potter, ever since his mother had read him a children's story about the 'Chosen One". Astoria had insisted he would learn about it all later anyway, 'It's better he learn your side of things from you, rather then from rumor', she had often told Draco.

Draco didn't mind Scorpius learning about what had happened, he knew his son needed to know the truth. He just didn't like Scorpius constantly saying Harry Potter was his favorite Wizard. He was his father, shouldn't he be his son's favorite Wizard. His own father had always been his, at least when he was little. He looked up at his son and tried to smile. He pulled Scorpius in his lap and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Well, son, you see, I made a mess of my name. I didn't want you to have to share in that mess any more then you already will from just being a Malfoy."

Scorpius blinked several times then looked at his fathers arm. "You mean your tattoo, don't you?"

Draco again tried to hide his embarrassment behind a smile. "Yes son. I made choices during my youth which at the time, made sense to me, but later discovered were not the right ones. People dislike me for those choices, terribly and may one day dislike you for no reason other then because your my son. In our family, the Malfoy family our sons normally get their father's first name as a second. I didn't want you to have to be Draco Malfoy in anyway. So instead of Draco, we gave you, your mothers grandfather's name. Hyperion."

Scorpius's little face turned into a smile. "So I do have a family name."

"You most certainly do." Draco wrapped his son in a hug, then stood up. "Come, lets go wash our hands as well and then go meet your new cousin."

Scorpius took Draco's hand and held it tightly. "Will I ever have a sister or brother?"

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head thinking to himself, 'Always with the questions I don't know how to answer, this one.'

xXXx

Thomas Nott threw his book bag against the wall when he got home for Christmas then threw himself down on the couch of the living room.

Daphne looked up from braiding her daughters hair. "What in the world is wrong now?"

"Don't ask." Theo said from the doorway. "I got to hear about it all the way home. James Potter this, James Potter that. He had Tim is such a state, he went straight to his room to take a nap. Tim, napping. What has this world come to?"

"Still having problems with the Potter boy I take it." Daphne asked has she finished the braid. "James is in a different house, why do you let him get to you so?"

"He walks around the school like he owns it." Tom stood up and did his best James Potter impression. "My father killed Voldemort, my father was the youngest seeker in a century, my father is the best Auror that ever lived. Your father should be in Azkaban. He only isn't because my father showed mercy." Thomas growled in frustration. "I hate that kid. He is even a right git to his own brother."

Daphne shook her head. "Nica, go run and say hello to Tim. Tell him mommy will up in a few minutes to see how his first year is going so far."

Veronica kissed her mother on the cheek and ran from the room. Theo looked at Daphne shaking his head. "Apparently James's treatment of his little brother and Scorpius has not improved with time."

"He is terrible, to all of us in Slytherin." Thomas picked a book out of his bag and started ripping the pages out. "I hate Slytherin, why couldn't that damn hat just put me in Ravenclaw like I asked it to?"

Theo took two long strides and was beside his son. He reached down and pulled the handbook out of his hands. "Son, you will wish you hadn't done that, trust me." He bent down and looked his son, already over 5 feet tall in the eyes. There were times, when I hated being Slytherin as well. But son, it's a great house. We are people who have ambition and creativity. Most of our best artists were Slytherin. You want to be a writer, the hat just put you in the house which would best support that dream."

"I know that." Thomas threw himself on the couch again. "But Ravenclaw would have to. You said yourself, the hat wanted to put you in Ravenclaw, but for me, it said only Slytherin would do. I hate it."

Daphne scooted closer to her son and started to rub his back. "Do you hate it son, because you honestly hate Slytherin or because you feel James Potter is more popular and he says everyone should hate Slytherins?"

"He is more popular, all the teachers love James Potter, they just look at me, sneer and say 'Nott', like it's a bad word." Thomas leaned into his mothers touch.

She smiled and pushed his hair out eyes, it suddenly hitting her how much he looked like his father did when he was fourteen. "You know Tom, Harry Potter, had nothing to do with your father not going to Azkaban. He didn't go, because he hadn't done anything wrong. The Ministry figured that out on their own. No Harry Potter needed."

Tom looked at his father who nodded his agreement to Daphne's' words. "You mother is right son. I was at my trial, I know. Harry Potter had nothing to do with it."

"But the book, it says Harry Potter testified." Thomas gave his father a confused look.

Theo put his hands on his hips. "Who are you going to believe, the man who lived it, or a book. I am telling you, Harry Potter didn't testify for me. He did for Uncle Draco, but not for me."

Thomas looked at his book bag. "Why would they write that he testified for his all Slytherin classmates, if it's not true?"

"May I see the book your talking about son?" Theo asked as he sat down beside his wife.

Thomas got the book out of his bag and handed it to his father. "It's all in chapter ten, the one about the trials. It says he testified for you, Uncle Draco, Mr. Zabini and against Mr. Goyle."

Theo flipped through the book and scanned over the chapter. After a moment he looked up at his son. "Well son, I promise, it isn't true. He only testified on Uncle Draco's behalf. Mr. Zabini's case was dismissed before it went to trial, and only Fay Dunbar and Ernie McMillian testified for me. I am afraid Goyle's fate was sealed before his trial began." Theo handed the book to Daphne pointing to the passage in question, then looked back at Thomas. "Son, where did you get that, it's not one of your text books for Professor Binns's class?"

Thomas shrugged. "I found it, it was sitting on my seat one day, when I got to class. Open to that page."

"I see. Go settle in." Theo patted his son on the back.

As Thomas shoved his hands in his pockets and walked from the room Daphne yelled after him, "Dinner is at six." She closed the book and held it out to Theo noticing the distressed look on his face. "What is it?"

Theo cringed. "It's been twenty years Daph, and people still haven't let things go. That stupid book proves it. The information about our trials is completely wrong. I always just assumed Draco was over acting about the way some people still treat him like the plaque, but apparently, he has good reason." Theo reached out and took the book. "I can't believe the school would be allowing rubbish like this in the library." He shook his head and stood up.

Daphne stood up and took Theo hands in hers. "It may not have been in the library Theo. Did you not look at the author, Rita Skitter?" She raised her eye brows at him.

"Your right. One of the other students more then likely brought it from home." Theo leaned in and gave Daphne a tender kiss. "I just hate that some of the kids are still carrying on old ideas. I really thought the three of them would be free of all that."

Daphne pushed Theo hair from his eyes. "It's going to take time my love. Maybe a few generations to completely change people's out look. Besides, Thomas is a teenager, then tend to overexaggerate. Things really are better for them, and things will be better still for their kids."

Theo decided Daphne was right, pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

xXXx

Theo had never seen Daphne look as angry with him as she did while paying the fine so he could be released from custody. Daphne wasn't angry about the fine. The amount she had to pay wasn't enough for either of them to ever even notice it was gone. She was angry because of why. She hadn't said a word to Theo when she arrived at the Ministry. Nothing as they walked to the floo and went home. She stayed silent as they walked through the manor and up the stairs into their room. Once the door to their room was shut and she had preformed a silencing charm, Daphne picked up the closest thing to her, a vase with carnation's in it, spun around and threw it as hard as she could at her husband.

Theo easily caught it though and quietly set it down. "I am sorry Baby." He said softly still looking at the vase.

"Sorry!" Daphne yelled. "You're sorry!"

Theo looked up from the vase to look at Daphne. "Baby please. I didn't mean too..."

Daphne cut him off. "To what Theo? Lie to me for fifteen years? Hide things from me?"

He shook his head. "I was going to say for attacking Potter."

"For attacking Potter." Daphne scoffed. "Do you really think I am angry at you for attacking him? He and his lackeys came into our home unannounced and scared the shit of me, you attacking them was what any man would do. I am hardly upset about that."

Theo took a step toward Daphne and his right hand began to shake when she stepped back. "Daphne, Baby I am sorry about lying to you. I should have told you what I doing."

"Yes Theodore you should have." Daphne crossed her arms across her chest.

Theo grabbed his right hand with his left trying to stop it from shaking. "At first I didn't know if I could do it. Once I had, I didn't want you to worry."

Daphne shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "You didn't want to worry me." She scoffed at him again. "Theo, we have three children, what were you thinking?"

"We didn't have any children at the time Daph. After I gave the finished one to Malfoy, I honestly tucked the prototype away and forgot about it. I don't know how Potter found out I had it." Theo stood holding his right hand to his chest praying it would stop shaking.

"Why did Lucius want you to make him a time turner anyway Theodore?" Daphne put her hands on her hips and looked at Theo the same way she did one of her kids when they had done wrong.

Theo took a deep breath. "I didn't ask Daph. He swore it had nothing to do with changing the past or with Voldemort. I took him at his word."

Daphne shook her head. "Still Theo, a time turner. You now how the ministry feels about those right now."

Theo walked toward Daphne, and again she stepped away from him. He looked at his feet. "Do you want me to go to a guest room?"

"What?" Daphne asked surprised he would ask her such a thing.

Theo let go of his right hand giving up on making it stop shaking. "Do you want me to go to a guest room?"

While shaking her head no Daphne asked, "Why would I want that?"

"You wont let me touch you." Theo blurted out. "Back at the ministry I tried to hold you, you pushed me away. You wouldn't hold my hand, and now I can't get close to you." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I am sorry Baby, so sorry. I just wanted to see my Mum."

"Oh Theo." Daphne finally let go of some of her anger and closed the distance between them.

He looked up at her, his eyes glistened from the tears he was trying to not let fall. "When Lord Malfoy asked me to make a time turner, all I could think about was seeing my Mum. I didn't think about the repercussions of my actions, just seeing her one more time." He cleared his throat. "I was honestly just so concerned with if I could, I didn't give any thought to if I should."

Daphne took his hands and lead him over to the bed and sat down pulling him beside her. "Why Theo, why did you want to go back and see her? I know you miss her, but the possibility of Azkaban..." She trialed off.

"I wanted her to know how happy I am. To know that despite everything I went through, somehow I still managed to make the most beautiful witch in all of England fall in love with me." He offered a small smile.

Daphne let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Did you, go back and see her?" Daphne asked and started playing with his hair.

Theo nodded yes. "I had to test the turner, but I didn't talk to her."

Daphne tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

Theo looked Daphne in the eye. "I went back to when I was about two I supposed. I saw the three of us, outside in the garden playing. My mum looked so happy, and my dad, my dad was laughing and smiling and playing with me!" A few tears ran down his cheeks. "I realized the cruel man I knew as my father, wasn't the same man my mum knew as her husband." Theo wiped the tears of his face. "I knew that if I told her about the things to come, I would be robbing her of a husband who loved her for the little time she had left. So I made sure not to disturb anything and watched for a few moments, then left, and didn't go back."

Daphne pulled Theo to her and held him tightly. She was still upset he hadn't told her about the time turner, but couldn't stay mad at him. She never could.

xXXx

"I can't tell mum and dad. They will be so upset about it Tim. What do I do?" Veronica fell back on her brothers bed with a sigh.

Tim looked over at her from his desk where he was writing yet another letter. "You can get off my bed to start with Nica."

Veronica sighed. "But Tim I need your help. Martin invited me over for his birthday. I really want to go."

"So go, and leave me in peace." Tim continued with his letter trying to pretend his sister wasn't in the room.

"Tim!" Veronica stood up and walked up behind her brother and looked at the letter over his shoulder. "Writing to Amanda again?"

Tim ignored her.

Veronica leaned closer and started reading the letter out loud. "I would love to go flying with you one day. Sometimes at Quidditch practice I pretend your in the stands cheering for me."

Tim flipped the letter over and stood up quickly. "Nica! If you don't get out of my room I will march right down stairs and tell mum and dad myself that your dating Martin Prince."

Veronica put her hands on her hips and held her ground. "Do they know your exchanging letters with Amanda Pucey?"

"I wouldn't care if they did, it's not like I have kept it a secret. Amanda's parents are dads friends. Martin's mother and father tried to ruin him, or have you forgotten?" Tim took a step closer to his sister glaring at her.

Veronica's eyes started to well up with tears. "Of course I haven't forgotten. But Martin had nothing to do with that. He wasn't even born yet."

"Martin, not Martin Prince again." Timothy and Veronica looked over to see Thomas standing in his brothers doorway.

Tim nodded his head. "Does she ever talk about anyone else?"

"Why don't you just tell Dad Nica?" Thomas took two strides into his brothers room. The twenty year old was almost the spiting image of their father and stood just as tall. The only trait from his mother he seemed to have was her blue eyes.

Timothy looked more like their Grandfather Greengrass had at seventeen. When he was born his hair had been the same raven, but had lighten to a soft brown over the years and he had his fathers dark eyes. He hated glasses though and had insisted on having his vision fixed for Quidditch when he made the house team. "That is what I keep telling her, just tell them."

Theo had been waling past Timothy's room looking for his oldest son. "Tell us what?"

Veronica froze, what was she suppose to do now? She started playing with her golden hair keeping her green eyes averted from her father's gaze. "Nothing father."

Theo looked at his daughter then at both of his sons. None of them were looking at him. "What's going on guys? None of you are leaving this room until someone tells me something."

All three of them blurted at once leaving Theo shocked at all the information just thrown at him. He put his hands up in front of him. "Ok, ok. One at a time please." He looked at Timothy. "So Nica says your still exchanging letters with Amanda Pucey." Theo smiled at his middle child. "How is that going?"

Tim smiled brightly at his father. "She is being considered for the Harpies after graduation."

"And you for the Catapults, how exciting. At least you will both have your home base in Wales." Theo raised his eyebrows at his son. "That makes it much easier to see one another."

Tim blushed, "I really hope so dad."

"So do I son." He then looked at Thomas, "Now Thomas, Tim said you have a new girlfriend. Who is it this week?"

"Dad, I don't change girlfriends that often." Thomas protested and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tim try to hide a laugh with a cough and Veronica rolled her eyes and said. "Oh please."

Theo shook his head back and forth. "Son, you can lie to yourself, but don't lie to me. As long as you remain respectful I don't care how often you get a new girlfriend, I am just patiently waiting for the day you finally meet the one."

Thomas's smile broadened. "I think I have father. She works at St. Mungo's, was just placed in charge of ordering supplies. So we met when she placed the last order from the factory. I had a question about the amount of disinfectant she ordered. Seemed like a lot for a wizarding hospital."

"Her name son, all I want right now is her name." Theo laughed lightly at his son. "We can learn all about her, if you have more then two dates."

Thomas huffed. "We are going on our fourth date tomorrow night in fact. Her name is Lucy. Lucy Weasley."

Theo almost stumbled as he sat down on Tim's bed. After a moment he finally looked up Tom, "Percy Weasley's youngest, correct?"

Thomas looked a little nervous. "Yes. I didn't think you mind. Especially since Scorp is dating Rose."

"Scorpius is not my son, you are." Theo ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you like her Thomas, I mean really like her?"

"I do dad. I really do." Thomas started fidgeting with his wand in it's holster.

Theo stood up and walked over to his oldest son. "Thomas, all I can tell you here, is be careful with this one. Our two families have finally found common ground and are getting along. I have no issue with you dating a Weasley, just, don't go hurting her okay. I don't need another confrontation with her Uncle because you break her heart."

Thomas looked a little hurt by his fathers words, but nodded his understanding. "I don't intend to hurt her dad. I promise. I know I have never been serious about a girl before, but, I really think I see a future with Lucy."

Theo beamed at his son. "Well, that's all I can hope for." He turned to look at his little princess, at least she would always be his little princess in his eyes. "Nica, come with me honey." He held is hand out for the fifteen year old.

Veronica exchanged a look of terror with her brothers and suddenly Thomas felt bad that he had blurted out her intentions with Martin Prince a few minutes ago. As she took her fathers hand and left the room with him Thomas softly said, "Sorry Nica, it wasn't my place to say anything."

As they walked through the house Theo made idle chatter with her about Aunt Astoria's latest charity event coming up. "A carnival, sounds like fun. Do you think you will want to go?"

Veronica tried to smile at her father but her pounding heart made it hard. "Yes, Aunt Tori's everts are always so much fun."

"Yes they are." Theo smiled and knocked on the door frame to his wife's studio. "Hey Baby, you got a minute?"

Daphne turned and looked at Theo, her frown turning into a bright smile. "For the two of you, always." She put the designs she was working on down and walked to the small sitting area in her studio and sat down. Theo and Veronica joining her. Daphne looked at the pain in her daughters eyes and moved to sit beside her, putting her arm around her. "Nica honey, what's wrong?"

Veronica looked down at her feet but didn't say anything, the lump in her throat wouldn't let her. Theo did his best to make sure his voice was calm and filled Daphne in on what he had heard from Thomas. "Nica wants to date, Martin Prince."

Daphne's eye got wide and she mouthed the word 'really' to her husband. Theo nodded and leaned forward on the couch where he had sat, and propped his elbows on his knees. "Nica look at me."

Veronica slowly lifted her head and looked at her father, her eyes glistening from the tears she was trying not to let fall. Theo gave her a soft smile. "You are aware, of the past his father and I share, correct?"

Veronica nodded, a few of the tears running down her cheek.

Theo wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I only have one question honey, is Martin good to you?"

"Yes Daddy!" Veronica blurted out, the rest of the tears springing out and running down her face.

"Oh baby." Daphne put her arm around her daughter and held her close. "I know this must have been terribly scary to come to us about, but your father and I know Martin is not his father."

Theo looked a little surprised. The relationship between Arthur Prince and him had never been good. From the time Prince was named the proxy for his father until now, the two of them never liked each other. Even after Prince had finished his sentence, the factory had been rebuilt and Pansy had given him a son, Prince was still bitter about Nott Jr. having taken over and him being cast aside. Prince never did anything illegal again, and worked hard to ensure his wife and son had a good home, but the animosity was still there. Daphne had tried a few times to reach out to Pansy, but was always blocked by Prince. She knew Pansy wasn't the kind to be held a prisoner, so she could only assume, Pansy didn't really want to reconnect.

Theo ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. He walked a few steps away then turned back. "Nica, has Martin talked to his mother and father about you yet?"

Veronica nodded yes slowly. "He says his mother doesn't care who he dates." She looked at her feet. "But his father is against it."

"So at fifteen Martin is prepared to against his father's wishes?" Theo asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

Daphne shook her head at her husband. "I seem to remember a thirteen year old who was prepared to against his father's wishes in order to date me."

"That's entirely different Daphne." Theo pointed to his daughter. "Veronica hardly knows this boy, you and I practically grew up together.'

"I know him very well father." Veronica protested. "We have been best friends since our first year."

"Nica, calm down." Daphne gave her daughters shoulders a squeeze. "Theo, I disagree. You were in Martin's shoes back in school. How many times did I hear you say, 'I am not my father!'?" Daphne pulled her arm from around Veronica stood up and walked over to Theo taking his hands in hers. "You are not your father Theo, and Martin is not Arthur."

Theo sighed. Daphne was right. She was always right. He looked at Veronica. "Nica, if I don't stand in the way, how do you see this relationship going?"

Veronica's face lit up with a smile. "Martin and I know it will be hard at times Daddy. It already has been having to hide it."

Theo looked at Daphne trying to find the right words to say in the impossible situation he found himself in. Finally he gave Daphne's hand a squeeze, pulled his hands away and walked over to stand in front of his Daughter. "I don't like it Nica, I wont lie about that. What his father tried to do to me was unforgiveable. But, it was Arthur Prince who did it, not Martin. I know that. So..." He took a deep breath. "You have my permission to date Martin Prince. I will help out in anyway I can."

Veronica jumped off the couch and into her fathers arms hugging him tightly. "Thank you Daddy. Thank you!"

Theo held his daughter close to him for a moment, then pulled her off so he could look her in the eye. "Nica, understand me, Arthur Prince will not make this easy for his son. Martin has a difficult rode ahead him, and at fifteen that road may be much harder to navigate, then either of you thinks it will be. If Martin hurts you, in anyway, I will bring a storm that boy as never seen down on him."

Veronica looked at her father for a moment, then laughed. "Daddy, a storm? Don't be silly."

Daphne cleared her throat. "Oh his not Nica. But as long as Martin is good to you, your father will play nice. I promise."

xXXx

"I think she made a simply beautiful bride. Thomas should be so proud."

Theo smiled at the old witche's comments as she congratulated him and Daphne after their son's wedding. He took Daphne's hand and laid it on the forearm of his opposite arm and gently rubbed her fingers as they continued to walk around the room and greet their quests. Daphne looked up at him and laughed. "That face your making Theo. What is that about?"

"Nothing." He lied. When she gave him her 'I don't believe you Nott look', he sighed. "Okay, I just can't believe I am now related to Weasley. Ron Weasley."

Daphne cover a laugh with her free hand. "Well not directly Theo. Ron is Lucy's uncle. Draco will have the honor of being in-laws with him."

Theo and Daphne looked at each and both broke out laughing. Draco had finally accepted Scorpius's intentions toward Rose Weasley, but didn't like. Even after a ring had been made and given and despite Astoria's best efforts at keeping the peace Draco still voiced his dislike of the situation when ever he got the chance. He was however nothing but polite to Ron and Hermione when they had to see each other, and treated Rose with the utmost respect.

When Theo had questioned him about, Draco had told him, 'Well I am an adult now and since father passed also an Earl, I might as act as though I have changed for the better, even if part of me wants to throw a fit like the little prat I was in school'. Theo found his platinum blond friend in crowd looking uncomfortable as some woman with bright red hair talked to him. A Weasley relative Theo didn't know most likely. He was amazed how Weasleys seemed to come out of the wood work when Thomas and Lucy had started planning their wedding.

He thought about going over and rescuing his best mate, but Daphne pulled him in another direction. "Let's go find Tim tell him our big news Theo."

Theo looked down at Daphne and raised his eyebrows. "Now?"

"Yes, Thomas already knows. I want to tell Timmy before he has to run back off with the team." She picked up her pace once she saw her youngest son standing with Greg and Millie's two boys. Their oldest Peter, helped his father and Blaise run the business which had grown into quite the little empire. Greg and Blaise now had twelve night clubs all over Europe. The younger Goyle, Jackson, played Quidditch and was on Tim's team. Tim was the teams Keeper, Jackson was a Beater, like his father had been.

Theo walked up to the boys and slapped Jackson on the back causing the young man to choke on his whiskey. "Jackson how are the Catapults treating you?"

Jackson coughed a few times then sputtered. "As well as to be expected Sir. Uh I mean my lord or, or...is it, your grace. Sorry, I can't remember what mother said."

"Mr. Nott is fine Jackson. I really don't use the title Lord much, makes me feel stuffy. Much like this tuxedo does." Theo chuckled a little while pulling on his collar. "Can't wait to take it off." He winked at Daphne, who blushed.

Peter and Jackson laughed into their drinks as Tim's eyes got wide and he froze. "Dad, really?"

Theo gave Tim's shoulder a squeeze. "What's wrong Tim, don't like the idea that your father and mother still have amazing...'

"Dad I will do anything you ask, if you don't finish that sentence." Tim demanded his cheeks a bright pink.

Theo only smiled while Daphne shook her head back and forth. She reached out and took her son's hand. "Timmy honey, we have something we would like to tell you please come along. We will have him back to you boys quickly, I promise."

Peter raised his glass. "Take you time Mrs. Nott. We will let Amanda know where you went Tim, if we can ever find her again." He said now looking into the crowd of wedding guests wondering what had become of his own date.

Once Daphne, Theo and Tim were alone in Theo's study Tim's curiosity got the better of him. "What's going on Dad? Why drag us in here in the middle of Tom's wedding?"

Theo smirked at his son. "Well son, we wanted to pass on some important information to you." He handed his son a beer. "First of all, I wanted to make sure you understood, that Grandpa Tim and Grandma Clair wont be leaving the Manor. The main wing will remain theirs as long as they and their kids want it."

Tim nodded after taking a sip of the beer. "I always assumed they would Dad."

Theo looked at Daphne quickly who gave him an encouraging smile. He cleared his throat. "Well son, we live in the West wing, I am giving the East to Thomas and Lucy."

Tim slightly scoffed, "Again Dad, I assumed as much. He is the eldest and will inherit everything."

"Tim, do you really want to quit Quidditch and run the factories?" Daphne asked leaning forward and putting her hand on her son's knee.

Tim looked down at first the nodded no. "Not really Mum. It's just..." He couldn't finish and shook his head, leaned back and said. "Never mind."

"No Tim, tell us, what is it?" Daphne persisted.

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I just feel like, like I am always hidden by Thomas's shadow. Not really there."

"How could you possibly feel that way? Thomas can barely fly, your a star." Theo asked as he loosened his tie.

"That's not the point Dad. I am just Nott, out there on the pitch. No one calls me Tim. Not my teammates, not the fans. Just Nott." Tim shook his head. "Even the professors in school by my third year just called me Nott, they were tired of me correcting them because my name isn't Tom!"

Theo sank in the arm chair he had been standing in front of and rubbed his face with his hands for a moment. He took a deep breath when he looked up. "Tim I am sorry if you ever felt as though I placed your brother above you. I never intended to." Theo exhaled. "You always seemed uninterested in the factories, potions or running our house in general. Every time I saw you, there was a broom in your hands. You spent more time on that broom then you ever did in your room."

Tim mumbled into his beer. "You could have joined me once in a while."

"Uncle Draco taught you how to play, was he not a good instructor?" Theo asked and leaned forward a little.

Tim nodded yes. "He was great, I just would have like to have my own father teach me."

"Son, I never learned to play Quidditch, it wasn't my thing. Draco loves it." Theo looked embarrassed.

Tim leaned forward. "I knew that Dad. It really isn't the flying or really anything you and Mum did, I couldn't ask for better parents. I guess it's, everyone else. Tom is always young Lord Nott, I am just Nott."

"Is that something that you want, to be the one who inherits my title?" Theo propped his elbows on his knees and looked seriously at his son.

Tim shrugged. "I don't know, I guess." He took a drink of his beer, the looked up at his father. "Yes Dad I would like to be the one who inherits it. But to be frank, it isn't the title, but more the fact I felt like before Quidditch, no one ever saw me. Tom is the Nott heir, Nica is your 'princess', I am only the 'other Nott boy'."

"You are not just 'the other Nott' Tim, your amazing. Your our son and we love you." Daphne stood up and walked over to sit beside Theo, who took her hand as soon as she sat down. "I wanted to ask you something. As you know, my father is passing his title to me when he passes, let us hope that is no time soon. However, I don't really want it. I would like to pass my fathers Estate and title to you Tim, if you want it."

Tim sat straight in his seat. "But Mum, I am not a Greengrass."

"So." Daphne shrugged. "There is no rule that says my fathers Earldom must pass on to another Greengrass. That has always just been 'tradition', the ways things were done. Besides, I would have to pass it on eventually anyway." She gave her son a warm smile. "You always loved being at Greengrass Estates. It's not a big as Nott Manor, but it would be yours, yours and Amanda's to raise your family."

Tim blushed. "Mum! Amanda and I are not engaged."

"Not yet." Theo cut in. "Or was there another young lady you had in mind when you asked me about an engagement ring?"

"Both of us are just starting our careers, I don't think we will be getting married anytime to soon." Tim looked up at his father. "But no dad, there isn't anyone else. I love Amanda and plan to ask her to marry me. She and I will be in visiting her parents in a few months, I wanted to talk to her dad then."

Theo smiled proudly at his son. "I am sure Pucey wont give you any problems, but if he does, call me."

"So then, do you want the Estates Tim?" Daphne asked after playfully smacking her husband on the arm.

"I do Mum." Tim smiled as he took a drink of his beer and let the idea sink in a little. "I really do. I like the idea of it being mine, not something I have to share with Nica, or am getting just because Thomas is done with it."

"Then it's settled. I will have the documents drawn up, and when it's time the Estates are yours. The only stipulation of course Tim, is that Grandma and Grandpa Greengrass still live there. But they do spend less and less time there since Grandma wants to travel while they are both still able to do so.

The news of his grandparents still residing at what would his home didn't diminish his smile. "I love Grandma and Grandpa, I won't mind them being there. Merlin I hope Amanda likes it."

"I am sure she will son. I loved growing up there." Daphne leaned into Theo a little as he put his arm around her.

The End

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading Theo's story. I know there is so much more I could have added, Ernie and Sally, Greg and Millie, Tracey and Blaise, but then the epilogue would go for ever...LOL.**


End file.
